Partners And
by Rober2
Summary: The heroes here are the ones Under Laharl's wing; The created characters! They have a story of their own! It's About three demons, a male warrior, a female brawler, and a female warrior cope with their life, friendship, past, future, and of course, LOVE!
1. From fighting partners to friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or the characters. What I DO own is The PS2 CD game of Disgaea and this little Fanfic Dedicated to Disgaea (which happens to be my first Fanfic so be merciless- I mean ful, MERCIFUL!)

* * *

Chapter 1: from fighting partners to friends.

After clearing another stage with his master Laharl and his team, Davis, an axe-wielding, male warrior, goes upstairs to the castle veranda. There, he finds a new, leafy, flowery garden made by his master's Vassal, Flonne, much to his master's Dismay. Not that Davis cared of the new scenery. He sat on the bench, which was facing the melancholic, Netherworld sky, as his face also stared at.

Before even a minute could pass, Tomoe, a female Brawler also came up to the veranda with self training in mind, not that he could do it now seeing the new flowery decorations. Before even thinking about looking for a new training ground, she finds Davis sitting on the bench, now looking at Tomoe instead of the sky.

Both to their surprise, they never expected to see each other rather than the battlefield.

"Davis?" Tomoe said with a confused look.

"Tomoe?" Davis did the same thing "You're one of the last people I'd expect to see up here." Davis said with no offense intended but taken by Tomoe. "What brings _you_ up here?

"Hmph." Tomoe frowned. "I usually come up here to train myself since I was usually alone here. But now that Miss Flonne turned this into a garden, I'll have to look for another location to train." Tomoe replied while closing her eyes and crossing her fit arms. "And as for your last sentence, I could say the same for you. What are _you_ doing here?" Tomoe retorted.

"Oh, Nothing" Davis said with a Blank look with a small hint of sadness which was unnoticed by Tomoe.

"Nothing?" Tomoe questioned, raising a brow and letting out a single chuckle. "Don't tell you do "Nothing" after every fight." Tomoe said while approaching the bench Davis is seated at

Davis lets out a slightly annoyed face. "I'm thinking, alright?" Davis replies at an annoyed tone.

"Thinking?" Tomoe opens her eyes slightly wide "Thinking what?" Curious, Tomoe sits beside her male ally.

Davis closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and lets out a big sigh and answers her: "I'm thinking about my time".

Tomoe gives a disappointed look. "Your…time?" Tomoe replies and raises a brow.

"I'm talking about my past and my future" Davis clarifies for Tomoe's sake. "My present is pretty much obvious; we help Master Laharl beat up a few weaker demons and that's it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not really complaining. I just want to know about the rest of my time. I don't know my past and I don't know my future. If I find out, I'll be happy" After saying his piece, Davis calmly smiles.

Tomoe, taking notice of this and now understanding what's in Davis' mind, smiles herself for a few seconds before thinking and answers: "Well, we have the same past, I know that much."

"Y-you do?!" Davis answers in shock "well, what is it?! Davis asks Tomoe like a child with so much curiosity.

"Simple; you were created by Master Laharl with his amazingly high amount of mana with the purpose of serving him, mainly for helping him in his battles." Tomoe says this in a single breath with her finger pointing upwards.

Davis' jaw dropped to the ground with his eyes wide open like a bug. "Well… uhhh… T-that's… a heartbreaker." Davis smiles wryly and sadly at the same time.

"Heh, and here I thought YOU were smarter than me" Tomoe, who expected Davis' reactions, said in an attempt to raise Davis' spirits with a mischievous smile.

"Hahaha!" Davis, seeing Tomoe like that, just laughed it off, not taking any offense in Tomoe's last sentence.

"As for the future…" Tomoe continued. "It is something we couldn't properly cope with if we knew. So in a way, it's a good thing that we don't." Tomoe finishes with a gentle smile, which was something Davis didn't expect from his female partner whose passion is fist fighting.

Happy with Tomoe's words, Davis pats her on her shoulder and gently says: "Thanks." Three seconds later, Davis soon realizes a certain fact and tells Tomoe: "You know, this is the first time I've seen you smile" Davis' smile widens as Tomoe's face flusters, and Davis notices this. "Hahah! Your face is all red! You're still a girl after all huh?" Davis bursts of laughter while Tomoe's face reddens even more but soon, bulging veins become visible on Tomoe's head in annoyance.

"Shut up" Tomoe calmly (sort of) tells the snickering Davis whose holding his stomach with Tomoe's face still red.

At the end of the day, the two became no longer mere partners in the battlefield, but also, good friends.

* * *

In all honesty, I planned this to be a one-shot but things grew in my mind, so here you have chapter one. Love it, hate it, whatever. Reviews are appreciated as long as it has meaning. ANY reviews are good in helping me become a better writer(?). don't worry, if it's a good review with criticisms, it's cool; it'll help me become better… am I becoming redundant? O_o


	2. Conflict from within

Disclaimer: The disclaimer is in Chapter 1, darn it! I apologize for the late update on chapter 2. Many things happened here on my end. I couldn't even get my hands on my computer's keyboard! Anyways, I promise to complete this story of mine. That's a fact.

* * *

Chapter 2: Conflict from within

It's another day in the Battlefield. Davis, the team's axe wielding male warrior, lunges in on the heavy armored enemy while Tomoe, the fast punching female brawler, practically dives in on a group of enemies.

Davis, Highly aware of the enemy's tremendous armor, concludes that he must do his absolute best in defeating the heavy adversary. Thus he performs his strongest move, the "Calamity Drive". As if in another dimension, Davis performs the devastating maneuver, dealing blow after blow after blow until finally diving down on his opponent with the tip of his axe pointed at the enemy's cranium. "Be Gone!" Davis shouts as his entire body weight, along with his heavy axe, fall on the enemy's head. As Davis falls, he quickly bounces away from his enemy, still cautious and unsure of his efforts to bring down his sturdy opponent. After the assault by Davis, he looks at his opponent but couldn't due to the dust still thick. But as soon as it has cleared, the enemy's body drops lifeless, cluing Davis his win over the opponent. Now clear of any trouble, Davis decides to join the rest of his teammates who is still busy taking down their respective opponents.

But as soon as Davis looks at one of his teammates, he immediately notices his fighting rival, Tomoe, who is literally in the middle the enemy lines. Davis sees the group of enemies barraging attacks on Tomoe and charges to assist her. But unbeknownst to Davis, the enemy isn't dealing any damage to her since she's been blocking every attack given to her.

Suddenly, Davis stops in his tracks after seeing Tomoe do a back flip. After landing, now away from the group of enemies, Tomoe jumps high and charges a mysterious yet powerful source of energy on her fist. After fully charging, a magical circle appears where her fist is pointed at, which happens to be on the group of enemies, signaling the completion of the charge. Not a second later, Tomoe releases the tremendous energy from her fist and sends it towards her numerous adversaries, hitting the ground along with its intended target, causing a huge explosion on the spot where Tomoe used to be. The dust clears and the enemies disappear from sight.

"Lion's Roar?" Exclaimed Davis, Stating the name of Tomoe's move. Davis knew that Tomoe could do better than that. FAR better. "Why not show them what you can _really_ do?" questioned Davis with a friendly smile on his face while walking closer to her.

"That'd be a waste of energy." replied Tomoe while flailing her short, twin tailed hair with her eyes closed. "Besides, a strong enemy might appear. I can't just wistfully waste energy on such weak enemies" Tomoe continued, putting her fists to her waist in a tough, yet feminine posture while opening one eye to Davis. "I'm actually envious of your last opponent, Davis. You gave it your all just to defeat him."

"Huh? Envious? Why is that?" Questioned Davis with a confused look. "I'm the one who should be envious here. All you got was a bunch of small fries, while I got myself a behemoth. You practically finished your enemies like a breeze while I had to sweat blood." Davis said with a sweat drop as Tomoe merely stares at the axe wielder.

"You need more practice and dedication." Said Tomoe. "You're older than me, you know."

"I am?" said Davis, now curious of the new fact. "By how long?"

"By five minutes." Said Tomoe while pointing her finger upwards, dropping another bombshell on Davis's brain. Davis on the other hand, drops his jaw to the ground, unaware of the déjà vu.

"Just older by 5 minutes and you're telling me to do harder? Tomoe, you're one tough girl." Davis said with a lazy face and posture.

After the short comedy of the two, the duo soon hears loud battle sounds near their location. Surprised, they face the directions of the sound they heard. Davis's eyes widen as he realizes the source.

It was Laharl and the enemy boss. The two were fighting, leader to leader. To team Laharl's glee, they soon notice that their master is dealing far more damage to his opponent than him to Laharl, which isn't really a surprise to them. A spirit type demon, and an enemy ally, notices this and decides to intervene in their fight, hoping to turn the tide of the fight. Fortunately for the enemy, Laharl's team is too far away for them to help, other than Davis and Tomoe.

"C'mon! We've got to help him!" Exclaimed the worried Davis.

"Wait!" Tomoe said, stopping Davis in his tracks. "This is Master Laharl's fight. Besides, Master Laharl won't lose just because some lesser demon interfered with their fight."

Davis also notices this. True enough, even with the minion's attacks landing on Laharl, the damage is next to zero. The only damage Laharl is getting is his target, the boss.

"B-but, what if the enemy gets lucky?! What if the enemy gets a critical hit or something?!" Exclaimed Davis again, worried for his master.

"Calm down." Said the calm Tomoe. "Have some confidence on your master. I'm sure he'd prefer a strong opponent than one who doesn't do any damage at all. You'll just anger him. Besides, I'm sure he'd beat him no problem."

"Well I'm **NOT **sure!" Davis shouts at his partner and dashes to his master.

"Ah! Wait!" Tomoe calls for her partner, reaching out to him but couldn't.

Davis, quickly arriving to his destination, intercepts the lesser demon, much to the demon's surprise.

"Master Laharl, I'll finish this!" Davis tells his master as he thwacks the ghost with his heavy weapon. "Be gone!" Davis shouts his second signature catch phrase as he gives the demon another, much stronger thud, successfully performing "Boulder Crush".

The enemy quickly disappears as Laharl and the boss suddenly notice Davis's presence. Davis, on the other hand, takes a stance, ready for another go with his Master Laharl beside him in surprise.

The powerful enemy, which is a sword wielding ninja, now in anger and desperation, lunges in on the young overlord in such speed that Davis failed to react quickly enough. Unfortunately for the attacker, Laharl foresees the incoming attack and quickly counters with a single slash, taking advantage of the enemy's sudden weakness and putting an end to the enemy's life.

The fight ends, Laharl puts his sword in his scarf, and orders Etna (who orders the prinnies) to collect the spoils of the fight. Laharl, rather unsatisfied with _his_ fight, looks for Davis and immediately finds him.

"Davis!" Laharl calls for his warrior.

"Yes, Master?" Davis replies in a confused look, wondering why his master called out to him.

"About your little stunt today…"

"Oh, back there? It's nothing, sir" Davis interrupts his master, expecting praise.

"No!" Laharl shouts at his warrior in anger.

"N-no?" Davis stutters, surprised at his master's sudden anger towards him.

"I don't want YOU, or ANYONE, interfering with my battles, understand?! You have your own so don't steal my opponents!" Laharl scolds his warrior. "If you want to fight more, fight someone else's battles but not mine! You got that?!"

Shocked, Davis stands for two seconds before nodding in acceptance of his master's words.

"Good." Laharl says his final piece and walks away. Davis looks down in depression while Tomoe could only sadly witness the event that took place.

The whole team arrives back home at the castle. Davis, still saddened about being scolded by his master, again goes to the castle veranda and sits on the bench to sulk. A few minutes of sulking have past and Tomoe enters the Veranda, expecting to see a sad Davis, in which she did.

"I thought you'd be here." Tomoe tells the sad Davis. "By the way, if you're going to steal someone else's fight, don't steal mine, ok? Says Tomoe with a smile in an attempt to lift the mood but only ends up being glared at in annoyance by Davis. "Sorry." Tomoe apologizes as she immediately notices her mistake. Hoping to make things better, she approaches the bench and sits beside her sad partner.

"Look, don't let this get you down. You did what you think was best. We all just need to learn from past experiences; from our mistakes-"

"Is it a mistake to worry for your master?!" Davis cuts off his partner, surprising Tomoe. The two look away due to the sudden heavy atmosphere.

A long pause took place after Davis's little speech. "No." Said Tomoe in an attempt to lift the mood, breaking the silence. "It wasn't wrong to worry for Master Laharl. But you should know that he was more than capable of fending for himself in that situation."

"I know that!" replied Davis. "I know that our master is strong! I know that he could beat those two no problem!" Davis takes a 1-second pause before continuing. "But the possibility of turning the table around that fight was still there, no matter _how _small the chances!" The sad expression on Davis's face grew. "Was it wrong to worry because of it?"

"No. Davis-"

"Then why did I get scolded?!" Davis interrupts his partner once more. "Argh!" Davis scratches his head in anguish while Tomoe could only watch worriedly at her disheartened partner.

"Look. No Disrespect to master Laharl, but that's how he is. You should have known that he's the kind of person to scold his vassals with even the slightest mistake, let alone praise them."

Hearing the word 'praise', Davis, who's not looking at Tomoe, widens his eyes as he becomes greatly annoyed at Tomoe's words to make things better, which was unbeknownst to Davis.

"Easy for _you_ to say!" Davis retorts at his partner, surprising Tomoe again. "_You_ don't really care about those kinds of things so what do you know?! All you care about is landing your fists on your enemies! And I suppose you want me to say you're right, or say 'I told you so!'"

After Davis's little words of tantrum, Tomoe becomes annoyed at her partner. "Excuse me?!" replies Tomoe. The atmosphere becomes thicker and the two fighting partners become silent while staring at each other, and eventually brakes their staring in angry faces. Tomoe, not liking the situation, leaves the veranda, leaving her partner alone in annoyance.

Davis, alone once again, sadly stares at the dusk-filled netherworld sky, continuously sulking. A few minutes later, another visitor enters the veranda. It was one of his master's higher ranking vassals, Miss Flonne.

"Oh! Hello there!" Flonne tells Davis after immediately noticing him.

"O-oh! M-miss Flonne?" Davis stutters after noticing the lovely figure, and soon realizes that he is invading her garden. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll be leaving now."

"*giggle* it's ok." The little fallen angel says in a happy voice. "I'm happy to find someone else up here other than me." Said Flonne with a cheerful smile. "Now that I think about it, it can be rather lonely." Flonne continued. "Davis was it?" Said Flonne, questioning the identity of the warrior.

"Y-yes?" Davis replies nervously.

"I think I just saw your friend come down on my way here. She didn't look very happy." Said Flonne, turning her happy face into a sad one, which was noticed by Davis and made his heart feel heavier. "I think her name was Tomoe." The little fallen angel continued "wasn't she a friend of yours? Did you two have a fight or something?'

Davis's face became filled with grief because of his little event at the previous fight and now with his partner as well. "Y…Yes" Davis barely replies.

"Hmmm…" The little fallen angel thinks while placing a finger on her chin. "It's not easy to immediately make amends with your friends if you just fought. Usually, it takes tome to make up. But give it your best to try to make up as soon as possible, ok? "The little fallen angel tells Davis with her usual, bright smile, lightening the grief in Davis's heart, making him smile for the first time since the event.

"Thanks ma'am!" Davis said with a bright smile and head off for the stairs.

"You're welcome" Flonne cheerfully smiles again. "Ooh! I almost forgot!" Flonne calls back the warrior as Davis turns around to listen to the fallen angel. "Laharl got himself another pupil, she's a warrior like yourself."

"She?" Davis immediately notices the 'she', meaning the person-in-question is a female warrior, which happens to be rare.

"mm-hm." Flonne hums in agreement. "Why not go meet her?"

Davis nods as he goes down the stairs, hoping to apologize to Tomoe before meeting the new pupil.

But as soon as he arrives at the castle halls, he finds Tomoe, looking at someone with a blank look, probably still unhappy with what happened between them. But soon, Davis's attention goes toward to who Tomoe is looking at. It was an unfamiliar face; the person had green hair, was holding a spear, and was wearing something like a utility belt around the person's chest. Also, the figure seemed too slender to be a male so Davis immediately concluded that the person is a female. Davis immediately thought that she must be his Master Laharl's new pupil, the one that Miss Flonne told him about.

The face of the female warrior smirks while putting her spear behind her neck, resting both arms on it. "Hey." The unfamiliar face speaks. "Name's Stella. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Whew! Chapter 2 is finally done! Now I know what online comic writers feel when they miss an update date. And I'm telling ya, it sucks.

And now, we have our first new character, Stella! There'll be a few more while the story progresses. I'll start working on chapter 3 soon, so gimme a break, I've been working on this since a few days ago. If I remember, I've been working on this for 6 days to be exact... with rests in between. I wonder how long chapter 3 will be?... oh well. Like I said, I WILL complete this, THAT I promise.


	3. Other Side Of Us

isclaimer: check chapter two, if you dare!

Author's rant:

The reason for my slow pace of updates is because I'm using my sister's laptop. Why? Coz MY PC went smokey on me. The motherboard was still intact but the hard drive was fried so ALL the downloads of my po- I mean 'games' were wasted. I don't mind though, coz if you think about it, buying a new hard drive is better than buying a whole new PC. Besides, I could easily download all my goods again no prob; I needed to format my PC anyways.

Also, there IS a little something for you guys below this chapter. An intro of one of the characters! There'll be one from each new chapter from now on!

* * *

Chapter 3: Other side of us

The new face introduces herself to the two with Davis in an awkward position and Tomoe in a rather expressionless face. Silence fills the air.

"O…K…" the new member of the team speaks again, hoping to break the weird atmosphere. "I guess it must be weird for you guys to see a new face around here" the new face smiles. "Don't worry. Pretty soon, you'll be used to my face once I become Master Laharl's Best Pupil." The new member says confidently, pointing her thumb towards herself.

Tomoe on the other hand, puts on an annoyed look, not happy with the new member's 'cocky' words. "Aren't you a bit too full of yourself?" Tomoe replies to the new face, surprising Davis with her sudden words.

"What? What's wrong with having a little confidence?" says the female warrior, keeping smile while raising a brow.

"Too much confidence can lead to your downfall-" Replies Tomoe.

"And being too serious can give you a bad social life." The new comer immediately interrupts Tomoe, annoying her more, while still keeping her smile on her face.

"You need to show more respect." Says Tomoe in a serious tone.

"I would, but why don't you do the same for me?" Stella questions Tomoe, with her smile disappearing.

"That's because you've done nothing to earn to earn it!" Tomoe's voice grows louder.

"I could say the same for some stranger I just met!" Stella retorts with a louder voice.

The two women become slightly silent within the heavy atmosphere with unnoticeable growls escaping their throats. The two fighting women stare each other off with electricity colliding between the two while Davis could only watch the unfolding event. He wanted to talk to Tomoe regarding the incident a few minutes ago, but now, he's too afraid to step in between the two girls' little feud. All he could do is watch awkwardly like an outsider, sweating heavily from the heavy atmosphere. Tomoe however, is too 'busy' feuding with the new comer over their little "respect problems" to notice Davis's presence.

"Who are you two anyway?" the new comer breaks the silence, unknowingly giving Tomoe notice of Davis's presence.

"'Two?'" Tomoe wonders and looks behind her as she immediately notices her fighting partner. "Davis?" Says Tomoe, wondering why her partner was behind her all this time.

"Uh- heheh… hi…" Davis replies to her partner with a sweatdrop, still awkward with the incident between the two. ("*Groan* why'd that girl have to drag me into this mess? I wasn't even talking to them for crying out loud! Ugh, what bad timing.) Davis thought

"The "two of us" are Master Laharl's first, and best Pupils, Tomoe and Davis." Tomoe tells Stella in a proud voice after taking a good look(more like glare) at her partner behind her. "You had best watch your attitude if you wish to HAVE a social life here."

"Oooh! I'm scared!" Says Stella in a sarcastic tone, waving her hands around. "You're not the only demon in this castle; I'll find others who'll be "friendly" with me."

"And you'll lose your friend just as fast if you maintain that attitude of yours." Tomoe retorts with a smirk on her face, intentionally mocking her.

"Wha-" Stella scoffs in disbelief of Tomoe's words.

Davis's eyes widen as he has never seen this side of Tomoe before. "(Huh. Should I consider myself lucky that Tomoe didn't get so angry at be back there?)" Davis thought as he sweats heavily with fear creeping down his back after seeing another side of Tomoe.

"You really know how to provoke someone don't you." Says Stella in an annoyed voice.

"Weren't _you_ the one trying to provoke _us_?" Says Tomoe.

"I was NOT provoking you!" Claims Stella.

"Then what is "becoming Masterl Laharl's best pupil" mean?!" Tomoe retorts, bringing up Stella's past words.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! And so what?! What's wrong with wanting to become Laharl's best pupil?! Don't _you_ think of that sometimes?!" Stella talks back angrily. "Oh, wait. I forgot. You're ALREADY the best! Well, if you're gonna play it like that then how about this…" Stella spins her spear above her head and then points it to Tomoe. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

The words echo in Tomoe and Davis's mind as a sudden silence fills the air. Davis merely stood there with an awkward face while Tomoe…

* * *

Author's rant:

Ugh… sorry if this chapter ain't as long as the last one… it's just that the sentence "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!" gave me the thought "ok! Next episode!" so you'll find Tomoe and Stella duking it out on the next chapter. So I'll be sending this chapter… tomorrow after breakfast… we're in a tropical(?) tourist spot here in Bicol, Phillipines (I'm a Filipino, mind you but my profile says I'm from Singapore… dunno how to fix that yet _), so the only internet source is in the dining hall.. weird, I know. BTW, my dad is an important staff member of the up coming Survivor series Bulgarian version! Yes, I'm bragging! XD. Thus, our little tour here. Ask me for a cookie I you're reading this!... and don't worry, I'm about to work on chapter 4 already.

Also, Thank you Neko-Kathy, for my first ever review. That alone gave me a little bit of motivation. ^_^

Lastly, here's the promised intro!

Davis:

A male axe-wielding warrior who is very serious when it comes to a battle. But when not on a battlefield, he can be laid back or merely thinking of his existence in the universe (as seen on chapter 1). He likes the beauty that the universe can offer him. One of his favorites is the netherworld sky, which he finds melancholic. His Partner and considered equal in the battlefield is Tomoe, who also becomes his good friend when not on the battlefield (also in chapter 1). He is the first pupil of Laharl and has shown his master great potential as an apprentice. He has a tendency to spout harsh words once he becomes depressed or angry. As a demon, he hates naturally weak demons and tends to finish them off without a second thought, unless they're allies with his master. But when it comes to strong opponents, he hates them as much because he thinks of them as "hard work" on the battlefield. He has no fear of enemies defeating him in battle due to his confidence but when it comes to his allies, especially his master, he can be a worrywart (as seen on chapter 2) and has a tendency to take a bullet for his allies. As a warrior, he is adept with both a sword and an axe but prefers the heavy, more inconvenient axe, believing that utilizing difficult weapons would carve you into a better warrior. And also, he believes that swords are overrated and his Master's team needed a more versatile selection of weapon specialists.


	4. The New Predicament

Disclaimer: Check the last chapter… KIDDING!!! Check the first chapter to find my disclaimer.

Author's Rant:

I made up this fanfic-o-mine when I saw two of my created characters, Davis, the axe-wielding warrior, and Tomoe, the female brawler. Since those two were my first, the eventually became strong and also a good team… so I thought "what if these two got together?" so here it is! OH! Let's not foret Stella; i'm still thinking if _she'll_ be the one taking Davis's heart... and no, i'm not kidding. i'm really not yet sure if i should make Tomoe the one or Stella... meh. what happens happens.

Ok, here's chapter 4. Hope you guys like it so far… if you do, PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: The New Predicament

The two girls stare off in the heavy atmosphere, unfazed by either side, except for Davis, who is the only one affected by the heavy atmosphere. Stella's words still ring in Tomoe and Davis's ears.

Finally, the heavy silence is broken as Tomoe reacts. "Hmph." Tomoe smirks. "Very well; give the time and the place." Tomoe demands the challenger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Exclaims Davis. "Are you seriously gonna go through with this?!" Davis asks his partner.

"21 hours from now, at the castle yard… Be there!" Stella tells Tomoe in a demanding voice.

"Oh, I will. You can be sure of it." Tomoe reassures Stella, ignoring Davis's words. "But win or lose, do you think this will solve anything?" Tomoe tells Stella in a lecturing tone and manner.

"What's this I hear?" Says Stella in a sarcastic tone while rolling her eyes and placing a hand beside her ear. "Am I already hearing garbage in case a certain someone loses to me?" Stella grins. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised."

Tomoe's smirk disappears after hearing Stella's remark. "Don't count your black eyes before you get them." Tomoe retorts while raising and clenching her fist.

The two girls stare at each other for the third time with the heavy atmosphere crushing Davis again.

"What's that entire racket about?!" A thunderous (yet child-like) roar shakes the hall as the three demons find their master entering the hall.

"M-Master Laharl!" all three demons state the name of their master at the same time.

"What's all the commotion about? I could hear you all the way to my room." Says their master in a frown.

"Uh, we apologize, Master!" Both girls bow down in apology of their Master. "Tomoe was being mean to me for being the new comer." Stella suddenly continues her sentence with a remark against Tomoe.

"Wha-?!" Tomoe scoffs in disbelief. "SHE was the one bragging about being Master Laharl's 'best pupil'!" Tomoe retorts.

"Silence, both of you!" Demands their young master as the three demons flinch.

"…Yes, Master…" the two girls respond to their master's demands as they look down in depression of their master's annoyance.

"Hmph. So, what's this about… Something I heard about a duel?" questions the young Overlord.

"Ah!" Stella lets out a surprised yelp, beating Tomoe at getting her master's attention. "Yes. Tomoe and I are going to have a duel 21 hours from now at the castle yard." Stella answers her master's question. "Master, Laharl, would you do us the honor of witnessing our duel?" asks Stella to her master in a humble voice.

"Wha-!" Tomoe lets out a sound as her face widens in disbelief of Stella's actions, intensifying the atmosphere even more to the point of affecting Tomoe. "W-w-wait just a minute here!" Tomoe exclaims as if in a panic. "Master Laharl has nothing to do with this! Don't drag him in!"

"Actually…" Laharl speaks, grabbing his chin with his finger while Tomoe gives her attention to her master in disbelief. "That's not a bad idea." As Laharl agrees to Stella's idea, Tomoe's jaw drops with her face still wide in continuous disbelief of the events unfolding before her, unbeknownst to Laharl, yet a beautiful sight for Stella with a smirk creeping in her lips. "I've been bored lately." Laharl continues. "A little something like this is a good way to kill some time. Alright then; I, Overlord Laharl, Shall bare witness to the duel of one of my best pupil, Tomoe, against my newest pupil, Stella!" Laharl states. "BUT! There will be rules; and it won't be just an ordinary duel…" says Laharl, adding more tension to Tomoe while Stella shows an innocently confused look as a new and unexpected predicament arises between the two duelists. "You'll see what I mean tomorrow…" Laharl finishes his statement and leaves for his room, waiting for the time of the duel.

Tomoe breaks off her face of disbelief and turns to Stella in a very serious face that Davis would find EXTREMELY frightening and intimidating. Stella on the other hand, feels no fear on Tomoe's eyes and also stares at her opponent. And once again, the two stare at each other with great intensity as the electricity between them reach great heights, increasing the tension on Davis's shoulders.

A couple of seconds of staring have past until they finally break off. Tomoe turns around to leave while Davis follows closely.

Although Davis was ignored by his partner a minute ago, he knew that Tomoe isn't the type to run away from a challenge with her pride on the line as a martial artist. Yet he still tries to reason with her.

"Tomoe, think about this." Says Davis while putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're getting your emotions get the better of you-"

"Speak for yourself!" Tomoe Yells and faces her partner, swatting her partner's hand off her as well as interrupting Davis and catching him in surprise with his eyes widened "I'm NOT the kind of person to back down from a challenge! I know what I'm doing!" Exclaims Tomoe. The two of them pause and look at each other until Tomoe leaves the scene, both not knowing that Stella is bearing witness to the event unfolding between the two partners, since the two didn't leave far enough to get some privacy for their little feud.

"(Oho )" Stella hums in her mind. "(Looks like _those_ two are in hot water.)" Stella unnoticeably smirks. But before she notices it, she finds herself looking not at her opponent at the male warrior instead, with a small blush on her cheeks and a smile entering her lips. With Tomoe Finally gone, Stella approaches the male warrior, who appears to be depressed.

"*Groan*" Davis groans at his predicament. "Why does this happen to me?!" Davis talks and to himself, not noticing the female warrior behind him wearing the same smile on her face except slightly wider.

"Yo." Stella greets the male warrior from behind.

"YAAAH!" Davis jumps and yelps in surprise. Davis turns around and finds a cheerful Stella behind him. "Stella!" Davis exclaims in surprise of the female warrior's sudden presence behind him.

"Hello!" Stella greets him again with a cheerful face, waving one hand to him.

"uhhh…hello." Davis awkwardly replies, confused as to why Stella's personality suddenly changed from a serious warrior to a cheerful little girl.

"*Giggle*" Stella giggles like a little girl. "So, you're that sour puss's partners or something?" Stella asks.

"Uh, yeah…" Davis replies while his saddened expression returns back to his face.

"Oh…" Stella frowns but isn't noticed by Davis as he turns around to face the direction Tomoe went.

"*Sigh*" Davis lets out a heavy sigh. "That was the first time I've seen Tomoe act like that; not that I always see Tomoe other than the battlefield" Says the Depressed Davis to the female warrior behind him.

"Awww…"Seeing Davis in his current state, Stella places her hand on Davis's shoulder, as if to sympathize with him, showing a sad smile. "It'll be ok." Says Stella in a comforting voice. "And don't you worry…" Stella places her hands on her curvy hips. "I'll beat some sense into that girl." Stella raises her fist to her shoulders.

"*Sigh*" Davis merely sighs. "I just hope that we could all just let this go by and laugh at this in the future." Says Davis with a gloomy face. Normally, Davis would scold Stella for saying something against his partner. But after seeing a different a different side of his Tomoe, confusion invades Davis.

The male warrior leaves while Stella sadly watches him from behind before heading for the opposite direction, with intent to train to win the duel as she gives herself another reason to win. A serious look appears on Stella's face as she heads off to train.

Tomoe, who is on the other side of the outskirts of the castle, trains herself for the upcoming duel on the next day, throwing blazing fast fists into the air. Spectators, who have seen Tomoe's skills in the past, are not surprised but are in awe of Tomoe's amazing performance as they watch the female brawler's training.

"As usual, that Tomoe sure knows how to throw a punch." A watching goblin-type demon tells his friend beside him.

"Yeah, but… doesn't she seem… I dunno… off?" the other demon (spirit-type) replies, stating what he thinks.

"Off?… yeah, right. like YOU knew anything about how that girl does her stuff." The goblin replies back in a sarcastic tone.

"No really. Whenever I see her throw a punch, there's always this "look" she gets when she's in a fight; as if she had no emotion; or something like a trance… I don't know." The spirit replies.

"As if! ...although, now that you mention it, her face _does_ seem different than it was before…" says the goblin, taking notice of Tomoe's facial expression.

Tomoe, unbeknownst to the two demons watching her, focuses on her training with an expression leaning to the word 'annoyed' more than 'serious'.

Stella, who is on the far, opposite side of Tomoe's current location, trains for the duel using her spear, performing incredible acrobatic moves with her weapon. Also, as Tomoe had spectators watching her training, a demon is also watching Stella… But the demon watching her was not to be trifled with.

"Well, aren't YOU the hard-working type." The watching demon tells the training warrior.

Stella stops to see who spoke to her with sparkling sweat on her face. The female warrior becomes surprised after seeing the demon witnessing Stella's skills.

"L-Lady Etna!" Stella states the demon's name as she stands in attention.

"Aw, don't be all military like on me; only the prinnies do that." Says the red-headed demon. "So, what'cha doing out here, being all serious and stuff?"

Stella continues her training while talking to her master's vassal. "Well… I'm training…hyaaa… for the… duel tomorrow…hayaaa!" Stella answers the higher demon with while training rigorously.

"Duel tomorrow?" Questions Etna with a question mark appearing above her head but is soon replaced with a light bulb. "Oh, so THAT'S what the commotion was all about. I bet you got an ear full from the prince; I heard his yell all the way from the other hall."

"W-well, yes we did…*whew*" Stella stops to take a breather.

"We?" Etna questions again, repeating the same question-mark-to-light-bulb routine. "Oh, you mean your opponent for the duel!" Etna places the bottom of her fist and lightly hits her palm. "Who was it again?"

Stella takes a short pause. "It's Tomoe."

"Huh?! You mean one of the prince's best pupils?! THAT Tomoe?!" Etna lets out a very surprised look, giving Stella the idea that she is going to be facing off with a formidable opponent.

"Is Tomoe really that strong?" Stella asks the higher demon with mixed emotions of anxiety and sadness.

"Well, Tomoe IS one the prince's first pupils so it shouldn't be a surprise that she's one of the best. Not to mention she's given herself a reputation as one of the prince's best fighters. (I'm still better than her, mind you)"

Hearing Etna's words, Stella's head drops as well as her confidence.

"Ahhh don't let rumors like that get you down." Etna attempts to comfort the sulking warrior, placing her arm on her shoulder. "Besides, if i remember right, I think Davis is stronger than her since Davis is the prince's first pupil."

"Eh?" Stella's gloomy expression disappears and is immediately replaced with a curious face with a blush on each cheek while facing the higher demon besides her as she hears Davis's name.

"Oh, you DO know Davis, right? Davis is Tomoe's partner…" Etna tells the underclass demon but soon stops after noticing her expression lift from a sad face to a flustered expression that seem like a "girl-in-love."

Stella, starting to daze, walks three slow steps away from Etna's arm while gripping her spear. Unbeknownst to the female warrior, Stella's heart starts beating faster, her breathing becomes heavier, and her face becomes more flustered and warm. Etna, taking notice if Stella's reactions, merely smirks at the situation.

"Ohhhhhh, I think I see what's going on." Etna lets out a grin. "Well, I'm not the type to choose sides when it comes to allies fighting one another… but good luck!" Etna bids the female warrior good luck as she walks away to leave her alone to continue her training. "Well, well… looks like Flonne's "love lessons" ain't just for little kids." Etna tells her self with a smile on her face as she walks away.

Stella continues with her training, but with more passion as her motivation to win the duel tomorrow increases ten fold. Despite the dusk field sky, Stella's sweat sparkles as they spring off of her.

Meanwhile, on Tomoe's location a HUGE explosion erupts as the two spectators fumble on their place and quiver with terrified faces. A few seconds after the explosion and Tomoe lands in the middle of the crater, gripping her wrist which is apparently still slightly glowing and smoking due to her attack, "Lion's Roar". Although the smoke covers her face, it immediately clears and reveals Tomoe's face having an extremely angry look, grinding her teeth while shutting her eyes half way to closing while glaring at the fist she's gripping. The two demons gasp at the same time in reflex as they witness a fearsome sight. Hearing the gasps, Tomoe turns to the source and finds two demons with faces filled with horror. Tomoe on the other hand, only notices the two demons' presence and immediately brands them as 'hostile' and 'training dummies'. The two demons see the fearsome brawler's eyes and run for their lives… but Tomoe's feet were quick. In a flash, a "Tiger Charge" was hit at the spirit, immediately giving sudden death. The goblin takes advantage and dashes away, afraid for his life. The goblin looks back and finds no one and believes to have escaped the same fate as his companion.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!." A loud cry was heard from above, catching the goblin's attention. But as he looks up to find the source, the only thing he saw was a huge beam of many colors…and the nothingness… the goblin disintegrates as the smoke clears with Tomoe in the aftermath of the explosion with an expressionless face, as if letting all her emotions out on that last 'Lion's Roar'.

Both explosions from the two 'Lion's Roar' could be heard up to Stella's location. Stella on the other hand, remains unfazed as she continues her training.

"Hmph. Seems that tomorrow's going to be fun." The young overlord smirks after hearing the two explosions while the fallen angel beside merely shows an innocently confused look with a question mark above her head as the two watch TV.

* * *

Author's rant:

Ok, first off, Tomoe's intro is just below my rather LONG rant; so if ya wanna read it, just glance downwards until ya notice Tomoe's name if ya don't wanna read my VERY LONG RANT.

Second, I think I did well on this chapter if I do say so myself ^_^

Third, if you're wondering where Laharl got the TV, well if you know Disgaea 2's intro movie, that should answer your question.

And…uh,,, is it me or is this Chapter NOT what I expected it to be… Tomoe and Stella should be duking it out by now… Oh yeah! I believed that if I place the duel in this chapter, I figured it would be too long and it'll take time to update the story… I'm so smart! XD

Unfortunately, the internet in the dining hall is starting to suck to the point of not getting any internet connection… (Life without the net ain't bad but my life without the internet for a long duration is bad for me… no, REALLY! REALLY!!!). so I can't post this darn thing yet… plus, I've been having writer's block more often…

BTW, there's a little spoiler I inserted in this chapter for a certain upcoming chapter. Heeheehee… try and find it XD.

Lastly, this rant was supposed to be a LOT longer but I decided to give you readers some slack. After all, not everyone wants to hear an Author's rant, right?

Tomoe:

A skilled female brawler who is considered the best martial artist, and has proven true so far; she has never lost when it comes to a bare fist fight. Ironically, Davis is considered to be stronger than her but her passion and resiliency in the battlefield has made herself known as "one of the Overlord's best", considering that it could be almost equal to Etna and Flonne. When in the battlefield, she can be very focused to the point of sometimes being in a trance that some notice and believe to channel her true capabilities. She sometimes loses her trance when somehow interrupted; the cause of the interruptions is unknown. But outside the battlefield, she can be very gentle. She is rather easy to provoke and is also prone to mood swings. As a woman, she is also curious of relationships between opposite sexes, but as a fighter, she thinks of nothing but the fight; but this slowly changes as she develops feelings of friendship and other emotions. She looks as Davis as a fighting partner, rival, and friend; that was all she thought of him until…


	5. The New Challenge

Author's rant: Ok… I'm feeling rather lazy since I just posted chapter 4 close to midnight, all for the sake of my fans… if I have fans _ _.

Also, Ever since I posted chapter 4, I've been too absorbed at the fact that I did well enough to give myself some time to close Microsoft word and do some internet surfing for po- I mean… manga and stuff…

And…ummm… I've been getting the feeling that some, if not most, of my readers don't get the story, as well as why "this and that" happens. Well, if you guys are patient, you might get through enough to get the reasons; after all, the reasons sometimes reveal themselves if you give it time (basically, I'M ASKIN YA TO READ THE WHOLE STORY (once its complete) TO GET IT Y_Y)

Also, to be honest, this fanfic-o-mine didn't turn out to be what I had in mind in the past; heck, I haven't even decided on what the ending should be; there are BUNDLES!!! Hopefully, I'll decide on it. Don't get me wrong, every change-o-da script is a good thing; I consider it as a sign of making a better story ^_^

* * *

Chapter 5: The New Challenge

The time of the duel arrives and the two duelists, as well as Laharl and Davis, appear on cue. The two duelists lock on to each other's eyes and stare at each other, with Laharl merely witnessing the stare-down and Davis worrying over his partner.

"Hey…" Stella breaks off the silence. "Why don't we make this more interesting?" Stella says with a grin. The two boys also listen as well.

"Hmph. And what do YOU have in mind?" Tomoe replies with an annoyed face as if not caring what Stella's thoughts are.

"If you win, I'll do whatever you want me to do. How's that?" Says Stella while taking her stance with her spear; a typical stance with the tip of the spear pointing towards her opponent.

"And what if YOU win?" Tomoe questions her opponent while also taking up her fighting stance with the back of her hand just close to her face and her other arm's elbow pointing towards her opponent.

"Then I'LL take your title as one of "Master Laharl's best", as well as become Davis's new partner!" Stella says with a serious and determined face. "After all, since I heard that Davis is one of the best, it would make sense to team him up with someone better, right?"

Tomoe and Davis pause at Stella's suggestion. Davis lets out a shocked expression while Tomoe isn't as surprised as her male partner.

"Hmph." Tomoe smirks. "Interesting. Very well, I accept this gamble."

"WHAAA?!?!" Davis's face widens as his jaw drops to the ground after hearing his own partner accept the bet. "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Davis exclaims to the two fighters. "TOMOE, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!!" Davis Shouts to his partner but is inevitably ignored. Having his words unheard by his partner, Davis could do nothing but watch as the events unfold. "Master Laharl, Please say something to them!" Davis begs his master as an alternate option.

"Hmmm." Laharl hums as he thinks about Stella's gamble, also ignoring his pupil beside him. "That's not a bad idea. I like where this is going…"

"!" Davis gasps with widened eyes pointed at his master.

"This is a good way to sort out my best pupils. It's only natural that I sort out my weaker pupils from my strong ones."

"Ugh…" Davis groans at his master's words, which is heard by Laharl but takes no offense to it.

"Lighten up, Davis. You make it seem like you think that your own partner would lose. Do you have that little faith in your own partner, after all the times you've been fighting side-by-side?" Laharl tells his pupil. Tomoe hears her master's words and rolls her eyes to her partner in an angry face.

Davis on the other hand, sweats heavily on the imposing pressure brought down on him as he sees his partner staring daggers at him. "N-no! It's not like that!" Davis tells both Tomoe and his master.

"Hmph! So, after all this time, you really DID think I was weak compared to you!" Tomoe breaks her stance and faces her partner. "No matter HOW HARD I try or HOW LONG I train, you're STILL stronger than me!" Tomoe exclaims to Davis. "…and seeing this fact, YOU LABEL ME LIKE THIS?!" Tomoe shouts.

"TOMOE!" Davis exclaims the name of his partner, hoping to calm the enraged Tomoe down, but to no avail.

"Grrrr!!" Tomoe growls in anger and grinds her teeth as she returns herself to her stance as well as her glare to Stella. "You BETTER hope that Stella wins this fight!" Tomoe shouts at her partner again.

"Tomoe, how could you even think that?! Do you even know what you're saying?! TOMOE!!" Davis Shouts back at his partner not with anger but with desperation.

"SHUT UP! DON'T DISTRACT ME!" Tomoe shouts at her partner, ignoring his plea.

""Ugh…" Davis stops with his pleading as Tomoe shouts at him. Stella, maintaining her stance while watching the two partners fight, smirks at the sight, seeing it as a "chance".

"Seems that you two aren't getting along." Stella tells her already angry opponent with a smirk.

"GRRRRR!!!" Tomoe growls in rage and lunges in on her opponent to commence the duel. Stella sees the enraged, charging Tomoe and prepares for a defend-and-counter.

"STOP!!!" The two duelists, even the enraged Tomoe, suddenly halt and turn to face their master as they hear a loud order from Laharl. "Have you two forgotten about the reason why I came here for?" The young overlord states with an angry frown.

"W-we apologize, master…" Stella bows in apology. Tomoe on the other hand, turns her face to Stella, failing to show her respects to her master. Soon after, Tomoe turns back to face her master; only to find that Laharl is staring at her, as if in disappointment. Tomoe, unable to bear the fearsome eyes of her master, looks away in grief."Um, what were the rules of the duel again?" Stella asks her young master.

"Rules?!" Tomoe asks in confusion. She had forgotten about the rules her master was supposed to give for their duel since Tomoe has been "preoccupied."

"You stupid fist-for-brains!" Stella insults the seemingly stressed and confused Tomoe. "Did you forget about Master Laharl's appearance yesterday? He told us that he'll be giving us our type of duel! He'll be watching us."

"I know that!" Tomoe talks back in distress. "You don't have to tell me twice." Tomoe tells Stella, not realizing that her tone sounded slightly coarse. Tomoe gives her attention to her young master to listen to the duel instructions.

"Are you two just about done throwing words at each other yet?" Laharl asks his two pupils to confirm if the two would finally listen.

"Y-yes, Master Laharl. Please proceed." Tomoe tells her master with a twitch in her first word. Stella on the other hand, takes away her look at Tomoe and focuses on her master, awaiting Laharl's next word.

"Then, as for the rules, there will be two differing matches before the real deal." Says Laharl.

"Differing matches?" Stella asks her master.

"That's right. Each of those matches will put one of you into an advantage over your opponent. Chances are, both of you will win one round each. But there is _still_ the chance that one of you will win both rounds. And obviously, if that happens, the winner of both those round will be considered the winner of the duel!"

"And if both of us win one round each?" Tomoe finally speaks.

"Then both of you will proceed to round three: a fight between a knuckled martial artist and a spear-wielding warrior." Laharl smirks with anticipation.

After hearing her master's words, Tomoe clenches her fist in anticipation for round three. "Alright! Enough stalling! Prepare for round 1!" Laharl exclaims to the two as he grabs two staffs (not the ones mages use) that he's been hiding within his scarf. . "For round one, you two will be battling it out with these!" Laharl shows them the staffs to make it clearer for his pupils. "I think it's obvious on who has the advantage of this fight, so I won't say anymore." Laharl tosses the staffs at the two duelists and both easily catch their respective staff. "This round will have a time limit of two minutes. The winner will be decided based on your performance on this round, with the judge as yours truly. Now then, Tomoe, return to your position; we're about to begin the duel." Tomoe returns to her position to ready herself for the duel, as per ordered by her master.

"Hmph." Stella returns her smirk. "Why don't you make it easy for the both of us, mostly on you, and forfeit this round? That way, you'll have more stamina on the REAL fight… if we DO make it on the third round." Stella's smirk becomes a cocky grin. "Oh! But don't expect me to do the same on the next round though. "

(…I don't think so…) Tomoe speaks inwardly as she grips her staff in hand, acting like she did not hear Stella's offensive remark. Tomoe takes a typical stance with one end of her staff pointing at Stella, much like Stella's last stance.

"Hmph. Fine then." Stella takes her stance similar to Tomoe's and her previous stance.

"Alright, nod your heads if both of you are ready." The young overlord orders the two duelists while the two immediately nod their heads once to confirm their master. "Then… BEGIN!!!" Laharl shouts the beginning of the duel and not even half a second has past and Tomoe immediately lunges her opponent with unbelievable speed.

"*Gasp!*" Stella lets out a sound as she witnesses first hand Tomoe's incredible speed, quickly making her react and blocking Tomoe's first attack, with her face in disbelief of Tomoe's skill.

Although it all happened in one quick second, Davis saw it like it happened in slow motion as he sees Tomoe take out all her frustration on her opponent. Laharl already enjoys the early stage of the duel while Davis watches in anguish.

"This is all my fault…" Davis mumbles to himself, unheard by his master who was too busy watching the duel. "If I hadn't said those awful words to her… If I had just kept my mouth shut…" Davis blames himself as he is the only one who notices the distress within Tomoe.

* * *

Ok… this chapter is probably the most problematic during my writing of this fanfic; I never thought I'd get this bad. I mean rewrites here and there! I'm scratching my scalp off __!!! And don't even GET me started with writer's block; I'm typing this now at exactly 12 midnight in the clock, danggit!!! I told myself "after this, I promise I'll go to bed!"… Oh, my eye bags are getting heavy… *moan* to make matters worse, I think that the next upcoming chapter will be just as big as a pain to write, if not more. And to add the cherry on top, my time in the real world is dimming; I'm getting busier by the passing day… forgive me if the updates become slower… like I said at chapter two, I WILL finish this story… AAAARGH!! THAT DOES IT!!! I'M POSTING THIS TOMMOROW!!! I'M TOO TIRED!!! AND I'M TYPING THIS WHILE THE CHAPTER ISN'T FINISHED YET!!!... oops…

I've got so much to say, but I'll tell them on my next rant on the next chapter… if I remember them T_T.

Stella:

A female spear-wielding warrior with a natural fighting talent. Her exceptional skills caught Laharl's eye and was immediately chosen to be one of Laharl's pupils. With regards to her relationship with her team, she has a good sense of judgment and her personality differs from person to person; she tends to be spiteful towards rude people, but nice towards nice people; but her TRUE personality can be very "girly" and childish. She unintentionally offended Tomoe during a bad time and the two immediately became sworn enemies, despite being in the same team. She became infatuated, and very soon, fell in love with her nemesis's partner, Davis, at first sight and plans to steal him from Tomoe. She sometimes reveals her true self to the ones she trusts, namely Davis and Etna. She greatly respects Etna and considers her as a big sister. As a warrior, she is strong-minded and can be very versatile in the battlefield, not to mention her skills being close to par with Etna's own spear mastery.


	6. No Reasons and With Reasons

Author's Rant:

Again, sorry for da delay; prolly the biggest one I've had. I've been busy since I arrived at my home-sweet-home; shopping, friends, enrollment, laziness- I mean… other stuff...

As for this chapter, I don't know if I did well on it, but please bear with me.

And NO!!! I ain't quitting!!! I'm gonna finish this fanfic-o-mine!!! NO MATTER HOW LONG THE DELAYS ARE, MY FANFIC **WILL** BE COMPLETE!!! But the problem is, the more time passes, the more ideas enter my head and the bigger the unfinished story gets… I hope my readers enjoy my work… GIVE ME REVIEWS PLEASE!!!... Oh, and no flames.

*click*

Huh? Heyyyy… who turned off the light- hanmmmmmfff!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: No Reasons and With Reasons

Thwacking sounds echo in Davis's ears as he watches his partner barraging her opponent with hits at incredible speed as well as astounding strength. Although Stella manages to block every hit given to her, she is surprised to experience first hand the strength and speed of "one of Laharl's best pupils." Stella feels the pressure weighing down on her as her continuous blocking becomes more difficult and heavy. It was incredible that the staffs weren't snapping with the thunderous hits by the martial artist. Then again, the staffs origin were from their Master Laharl since he wanted to watch the duel; breaking staffs would end the fight and he didn't want that.

"Tomoe…" Davis mumbles the name of his partner. "I didn't know Tomoe was good with a staff…" Davis tells his master beside him without taking his eyes off of the fight.

"Hmph. Of course she is." Laharls replies to his pupil. "She may be good with her fist but she's also skilled with a staff. Heck, she prefers a staff over a spear any day."

"Why is that?" Davis asks his master.

"She says that the metallic tip ruins her balance…" Laharl answers his pupil's question.

"…That's just like her alright." Davis said with a sad smile on his face.

"But right now, I don't think the metal tip is ruining her balance… balance of mind that is." Laharl tells his pupil.

Davis looks at Tomoe, noticing something different within her; not that Davis didn't notice this before the duel even began. Even without his master telling him, Davis could notice Tomoe being unsettled. Tomoe on the other hand, still continuing her attacks, sweats heavily as she continues her assault with a face full of rage.

Tomoe, still not able to land a single successful attack, grows impatient and presses her attack, giving more pressure to the already pressured Stella.

…But… As Tomoe becomes more relentless with her attacks, Stella becomes more attentive of Tomoe's condition, as well as her movements. Stella notices that despite the harder hits Tomoe gives her, her movements become more sluggish and thus, more predictable, giving Stella no problem with taking the right defensive form… until Stella finds herself an opening. Tomoe makes an attempt to give a strong, hard hit but is too slow as Stella takes advantage.

Seeing her chance, changes her posture from taking her attacks head on to side-stepping in a quick motion and counterattacks, stopping Tomoe in her tracks. But although Tomoe fails to give her hit, she was able to block the sudden offensive of her opponent.

"ngh!" Tomoe lets out a sound as she feels the pressure of the counterattack through her defending staff. In reflex, Tomoe takes up a defensive stance, hoping to block anymore possible attacks. Stella on the other hand, sees her opportunity and commences her offensive, in cue of Tomoe's defensive stance.

"Ah!" Davis becomes surprised as the situation with his partner's turn to defend from the barrage of attacks. But instead of furious blows, Stella's attacks appear simple and conservative, yet Tomoe seems to have trouble blocking them despite being able to block all of them. "Stella... she turned the tables like it was no problem…" Davis tells himself.

Although Stella is preoccupied with her duel, she senses Davis watching her skills and smiles, giving her confidence with herself.

"Hmph. This is to be expected." The young overlord smiles at his new pupil's skills.

"U-uhuh…" Davis nods in agreement with a shaky mind.

Although Tomoe is preoccupied with the duel, she senses Davis taking notice of her opponent's strength as if she expected it, practically branding her own partner as an enemy. Her mood grows fouler as her performance visibly drops, yet still able to block every single attack from her opponent. Although over a minute has past, Tomoe is already showing signs of struggle and difficulty with her defense, yet Stella is maintaining her pace on her attack with a smile on her face and confidence in herself. Laharl watches the duel between his pupils while seated at a throne-like chair with his hand on his chin. Beside the young overlord is his pupil, Davis, watching sadly as he sees his partner in such a deplorable situation. Tomoe's defense begins to show weakness as she also begins to struggle harder for her defense due to Stella's growing confidence as well as her strengthening attacks. Tomoe, who is still on the defensive, grips her staff with a grief-filled face as if in fear of getting hit; like a child in fear of her father's belt.

Nobody noticed the face Tomoe was making; Laharl was watching the attacks of his new pupil and Stella was too preoccupied with her attack… Davis already took his eyes off of Stella and returns his eyes to his partner, making him the only one to notice Tomoe's condition.

"STOP!" the young overlord shouts, stopping both duelists on their tracks, making them look at their master in surprise while taking heavy breaths. "This round is over. I think we all know who the winner of this duel is."

Tomoe looks at her master with a slightly surprised look while still breathing heavily. Stella does the same, only her breathing seemed lighter than her opponent. Both duelists were oblivious as to the winner was and waits for their master to give the answer.

"Who, Master? Who is the winner?" Stella asks her master impatiently for the winner of the round. Despite being confident during the fight, she seemed anxious as she waits for her master's reply. Tomoe does the same but gives no obvious emotion as she is too busy thinking of the stress she was in.

"Are you two _that_ oblivious to yourselves?" Laharl scolds his two pupils. The two ignore their master's remark and still await the answer; Stella waits curiously while Tomoe's face looks down and glooms. "Stella is the winner of this round." Laharl gives the two what they wanted. Stella's face widens with glee while Tomoe still looks down, not wanting anyone to look at her face. "Alright, the next round will start in half an hour. Take a break." Laharl tells his pupils. Stalla's smile disappears as she soon realizes that the next round will be advantageous to Tomoe. In reflex, Stella turns to face Tomoe, only to find that Tomoe is darkly glaring at her with her fist clenched and shaking. A chill runs down Stella's spine as she looks away from her opponent's glare but still managed to pretend that she has no fear of Tomoe on the next round.

"Tomoe!" Laharl calls for his pupil; Tomoe reacts and looks up to listen to her master's words. "Your performance was exceptional…" Hearing those words, Tomoe's face lightens. "…but something seems to be on your mind. It was impairing with your performance." Tomoe returns to her gloomy state after hearing the rest of her master's sentence. "I don't really care about what's in your mind; I believe you can resolve that on your own. But I can't use you if you keep that up when we're in a _real_ fight. So I suggest you make it quick with getting back to your old self." Laharl finishes his lecturing of his pupil as Tomoe merely nods at her master's words while still keeping her gloom. Davis hears his master's words to Tomoe and clenches his teeth and fist, believing that his partner's situation is his fault. In an attempt to help fix their problem, Davis walks toward his partner.

"Hey." Davis calls out to Tomoe, getting her attention. "I think you did pretty good out there."

Hearing Davis's words, Tomoe makes a surprised face but soon becomes an angry one as she remembers the words that her master told Davis about her not having faith in her, and because she believed that he thought she was weak, which were obviously misunderstood due to Tomoe's angered state. "Hmph! So it was pretty good for someone weak like me?"

"W-What?! N-no, I didn't- Tomoe, I never meant-" Davis stutters, failing to make any sense to Tomoe's ears, only annoying her more.

"I need to be alone. I have to prepare for the next round." Tomoe tells Davis calmly yet coldly as she stretches her arms in front of her.

"Tomoe, would you at least listen to me?" Davis pleads his partner.

"I said I need to be alone…" Tomoe repeats herself as she continues her warm-up exercises.

"Ugh…" saddened as he was unable to do anything, Davis slowly walks away from his partner.

Stella, who is on the opposite side of the yard where Tomoe is, takes her half-hour rest in preparation for the next round. "*SIGH!*" Stella sighs heavily and drops herself on her hands which are placed on her knees while in deep thought of what just transpired. "(That Tomoe…Is she a demon- er, a monster or something?)" Stella thinks to herself as she had just witnessed first hand the capabilities of "one of Laharl's best." "(If she's that strong when I had the advantage… how strong could she be in the next round when SHE has the advantage?…) *Gulp*" Stella gulps as feels shiver run through her whole body in thoughts of experiencing a much more fearsome opponent, picturing a very demonic- er, very monstrous Tomoe in her mind.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Says a familiar voice. Stella looks up to find her master's vassal, Etna.

"Lady Etna!" Stella exclaims the higher demon's name.

"I saw your fight just now. You were on fire! Not to mention that mug on your face while you were at it." Etna praises the female warrior.

"Th-thanks." Stella blushes after receiving praise from the person she looks up to.

"But I also saw the fight Tomoe gave you. Who knew she was that good with a staff?" Stella's face turned gloomy after hearing Etna's praise to Tomoe. "Speaking of which, why DID both of you use staffs instead of your own weapons?" Etna asks the lower demon curiously.

"Oh, Master Laharl told us that we would go through two rounds before the actual duel, with each of those rounds being an advantage for each of us." Stella answers Etna's question.

"Oh. So I guess that round was to _your_ advantage right?" Etna asks the female warrior to double-check.

"Yes." Stella answers.

"And the next one is Tomoe's?" Etna asks again.

"Y…yes…" Stella replies with a pale face.

"What? You scared of Tomoe mauling you or something?" Etna asks the seemingly despairing Stella as she notices the change after mentioning Tomoe's advantage on the next round.

"Uhhh…" Stella gives an indefinite answer; her pride wants her to say no, but not wanting to lie to Etna tells her otherwise.

"U-huh… well, if you ask me, take this opportunity and find any weakness in her anyway you can; and if you lose, (which is probable), utilize what you've learned in the next round and show her what you're made of!" Etna encourages the downed demon.

"Yes." Stella replies to Etna after hearing the red-head's words. "Yes!" Stella repeats herself as she puts Etna's words into her mind.

"And not only that, just imagine the outcome if you win the duel; you'll get you'll get yourself a guy partner for a prize~. " Etna continues to speak in a teasing tone with a smirk on her face.

"*Gasp!*" Stella skips a beat and becomes bright red as she remembers the new reason why she wants to win the duel. "YES!" Stella becomes fired up, with no intention of losing the next round, or the one after that.

"Speaking of the prize, why fall head-over-heels for the guy? He doesn't look all that attractive." Etna questions the invigorated Stella.

"U-Ummmm… well…" Stella stutters. As she thinks for an answer, she looks at Davis from a distance. "He's… different from all the other guys I've come across… I don't know how to explain it but… I can sense it…" Stella stops as she gives her answer to Etna.

"Is it something like one of those "love at first sight" thing?" Etna says bluntly.

"Uhhh… I don't really know… I guess?" Stella tells Etna, unsure of what to answer.

"Oh! He's your first love, isn't he?" Etna again tells the blushing female bluntly.

"Ah-" Stella stutters and blushes harder, feeling like a little child falling in love for the first time and telling someone about it.

"Ahaha! I hit the nail on the head, didn't I? Oh, you're so cute when you're like that." Etna laughs while teasing the young female warrior.

"hmmmmm…" Stella pouts, only loudening Etna's laughing. "What about you, Lady Etna? Have _you_ fallen in love before?" Stella retorts in attempt to make the higher demon flush like her.

"Me? Well…" Etna thinks, keeping her cool. "I wouldn't say "fall in love with a man"… but more like…huh?" Etna stops after seeing Stella look at her with a funny face.

"Umm… Sorry. I didn't know you were that kind of… you know…" Stella tells in an apologetic and awkward tone.

"What?" Oh! No! no no no no… well, I mean uhhh… that's not what I meant…" Etna stutters while clarifying the misunderstanding, but somehow doesn't deny Stella's mistaken thoughts… "I mean I haven't fallen in love myself; instead I placed all my feelings for somebody with admiration rather than love." Etna continues, still keeping her pace.

"Oh…" Stella's own admiration for Etna grows after hearing the higher demon's words. "Who was it?"

"It was the late king." Etna answers Stella's question.

"You mean Master Laharl's father, King Krichevskoy?" Stella asks to double-check.

"U-huh" Etna nods.

"Wow." Stella dazes in admiration of the higher demon.

"Well, your case may be different from mine but what you'd do should be the same…at least I think so." Etna sweatdrops. "I mean after all, you _do_ care for the guy, right? Like the way I cared for the king (in adoration, of course)."

"I see… I understand. Thank you, Lady Etna." Stella nods at Etna's words of wisdom(?) and bows in respect.

"Well, good luck. I'm off." Etna turns around and walks away.

"Yes, thank yo- wait." Stella stops and calls to Etna. "Aren't you gonna watch us?"

"I will." Etna answers quickly. "I'm gonna watch from a distance. I wouldn't wanna be close, case anything ever happens and debris start flying around." Etna finishes her reason and walks away at a faster pace While Stella lets out a big sweatdrop beside her head. After seeing Etna off, a smile creeps in Stella's lips.

"Ok." Stella talks to herself while also reassuring herself. Time quickly passes and the two duelist's half-hour break is almost over.

The two return to their positions as Laharl also returns to his throne-like chair, with Davis beside him, still stressed about the predicament. Tomoe appears Dazed and at the same time saddened. Stella on the other hand, seems determined. And neither of them seem to want to properly look at their respective opponents, as if in deep thought. Both boys in the background notice this, with Laharl taking notice over both duelists while Davis merely looks at the seemingly downed Tomoe.

"(Dammit, Tomoe. What do I have to do to get to you?)" Davis thinks to himself, becoming more restless while gluing his eyes on Tomoe.

"Round two is about to begin! You two better get your heads straight!" Laharl tells the two duelists in annoyance of their daze. The two wake up from their train of thought and prepare themselves as they return to reality and finally look at their opponent properly. "Hmph. That's better." Says Laharl in a rather satisfied tone.

* * *

Etna: Hello, readers! I'm Etna!

Stella: And I'm Stella!

Both: And welcome to… the SIDE FANFIC!!!

*crickets chirping*

Etna: Ugh. What a crummy name. Side Facfic? Who made up that stupid name?

Stella: _That_ would be the author, Lady Etna.

Etna: Oh, you mean the loser typing this junk of a fanfic?

Stella: Yep (Although I don't think its junk T_T). But before we get sidetracked, why don't we tell the readers the purpose of this…uhhh… sad- I mean side fanfic?

Etna: oh yeah! *ahem* This side will be the spot for all the talks and gossip!

Stella: as well as the spot to find out more on the main fanfic, Partners And! ^_^.

Etna: Yeah yeah. But who cares about that? The readers want to know some dirt on people!

Tied up and gagged person: mfnnnf!

Etna: Hm? You say something, chief?

Tied up and gagged person: lnfmmmffngff!

Stella: Lady Etna, I really think that tying up the author is a bad idea. He might give you less screen time.

Etna: oh, don't worry about that. He won't leave me out… riiiight? *points spear at tied up person*

Author: HMMMF!!!

Etna: Oh, and to make it more "realistic", you'll be known as "loser" with an small letter L. effective immediately.

loser: HMF?!

Stella: whoa. Seems like "Licrosoft Bored" and it's auto grammar correction is making loser's name more difficult; it automatically capitalizes the L on loser's name.

Etna: ahhh, don't sweat it; he'll be the one typing it anyway.

loser: nnnnnnmmf…

Etna: Well, I think we should stop here, for now. Let's continue our little talk on the next chapter.

Stella: But, what about loser?

Etna: Leave him alone. He'll be "too tied up" with the next chapter anyway. *snicker*

loser: hnnnf? Hnggggf…

Mid-boss: I feel your pain, loser. I feel your pain…


	7. The Aftermath

loser's rant:

*huff* *phew* *sob* "tied up" she said, oh that was rich. REAL NICE leaving me like that, DAMMIT! Anyways, with Etna on my back- *spear appears close to loser, pointed at him* I mean being "tied up" with other junk on my end, I miraculously mustered some time to make bits and bits of chapter 7… huh… chapter 7… talk about getting there fast. Not to mention, I'm close to finishing this episode concerning Tomoe and Stella's feud as I find this to be VERY DIFFICULT to make… but heck, better a story than none right? *looks at Etna* no matter HOW stupid it may be… *spear pokes loser's "hole"*. YOUCH!!! Ohhh, right on my pride…

* * *

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

"As you all know, this round will give Tomoe the advantage; but if ever she loses, Stella will be considered the winner or the duel and you won't have to get to round 3." Laharl gives the obvious explanation to the two duelists.

"(Hmph! Like THAT will ever happen.)" Tomoe thinks to herself.

"In this round, you will need to pin you opponent in a submission maneuver; strikes like punches or kicks are not allowed in this duel. Doing otherwise will lead to a disqualification… seriously no cheating, even if it _is_ the demon way…" Laharl explains the rules while the two duelists and Davis let out a sweatdrop.

"(As if I don't need to… nor would I even think of doing it.)" Tomoe thinks to herself again, with a sweatdrop to boot.

"The conditions for victory are: if you get your opponent to submit, or pin her down until the elapsed time of three minutes. If neither of these conditions is met within the time limit of two minutes, once again the victor will be decided based on her performance, judged by yours truly." The young overlord continues. "Is that understood?" Laharl asks his two pupils and the two nods in response of understanding.

"Ok. Duelists, ready?" Laharl asks his to two pupils. Both Tomoe and Stella make a single nod without taking their eyes off each other. "Alright. To start the match, lock up your hands." The two do what their told, despite their reluctant thoughts to even touch each other, and lock up each of their opponent's fingers with theirs.

"What is the prince making them do?" Etna, who is in the far and unnoticeable distance, tells herself, despite the prinny squad's company, with compact binoculars in hand (the one with a stick, to hold the binoculars with). "Is the prince actually making them look like their going to do a cat fight? *scoff* the only thing missing is the mud pool." Etna tells herself sarcastically with a grin while watching the events.

"Alright, nod your heads again if you're ready." Laharl orders the two, and the two nods promptly as per ordered by their master. "…then, BEGIN!" Laharl shouts as he raises his hand in initiation of the second round.

In a split second, the grip on both the two intensify. Stella's thoughts immediately focus on taking down the formidable foe in front of her.

"(Ok… here we go- huh?)" Stella plans to heave the brawler with a sudden burst of strength… but not a second passes as she immediately realizes her mistake; Tomoe is physically stronger than her. Stella's attempted push didn't even budge Tomoe, as if nothing even happened; Tomoe still holds her ground while still locked on to Stella's hands. A smirk creeps onto Tomoe's face, sending fear down Stella's spine and weakening her strength. Tome merely toys with Stella as she slowly pushes down the trembling warrior with ease.

"Tomoe…" Davis states the name of his partner after seeing a demonic- er, I mean sadistic side of Tomoe. "This is wrong… this is all wrong…" Beside the woeful axe wielder is his master, Overlord Laharl, watching the two duelists while ignoring Davis's own ranting.

"Ngh!" Stella struggles as Tomoe continues to press down on her, making Stella kneel down on one knee… but afterwards, Tomoe's pressure towards Stella halts and maintains the position wherein Stella is still forcefully knelt down as she could only wait as Tomoe makes her move against her. Stella grimaces at the mere thought of her helplessness.

In a quick motion, Tomoe's hand escapes Stella's grip and soon lunges her arm on Stella's neck, causing Stella to fall on her back with Tomoe on top of her, still gripping the other hand and rendering it unusable. In quick reflex, before Tomoe's arm could choke her, Stella catches the arm with her free hand just beside her neck, lessening the pressure of Tomoe's arm. Surprised at her opponent's quick reflex, Tomoe intensifies her pressing of Stella's neck, placing more weight on her arms, but unintentionally lessens her weight on her lower torso.

Laharl frowns at Tomoe's action. "Big mistake." Laharl mumbles to himself and is heard by his pupil beside him.

"What?" Davis reacts to his master's words and soon realizes that this was directed to his partner.

Stella takes notice of a "chance" and turns the tables of the duel once more; Stella takes a chance and weakens her hand supporting her neck, feeling Tomoe's pressure on her; but in one quick motion, Stella lifts her lower torso and lifts Tomoe upwards in the air. Although caught in surprise at Stella's move, Tomoe manages to land on her feet. But after her landing, she hesitates, still surprised at Stella's skill. Davis also notices Stella's skill and gasps in the background. Stella on the other hand, holding her slightly choked up neck, gets up quickly to go on the offensive. Tomoe, who finally moves after her landing, turns to her enemy, only to find her just beside her. Stella grabs Tomoe's arm and attempts to perform an arm bar takedown, twisting her arm and getting herself into position. But as Stella tries to bring her down, Tomoe still stands with no difficulty, not letting Stella do her obvious attempt to take her down. With her arm twisted at Stella's hand, Tomoe flips in the direction Stella twisted her arm and soon retakes the advantage as she also performs an arm bar of her own and easily takes down the female warrior.

Laharl and Davis watches Tomoe's skill and performance take place in front of them, but also sensing some slight flaws in Tomoe's unusual movements. Still, the situation returns to Tomoe's favor as Stella is again forcefully laid down on the ground, chest first, with her arm twisted by Tomoe's hands…

But Stella learns fast; she mimics Tomoe's escape move and also flips in the direction her arm was twisted, and in reaction, turning the tables yet again as Tomoe's arm twists in the direction of Stella's flip.

"(You little… You don't k now when to quit do you?)" Tomoe thinks out of annoyance of Stella's effort, belittling Stella's skill and chances with the round. Tomoe purposely hesitates, as if to show that Stella has no chance of taking her down. Stella lets out an annoyed look as Tomoe holds her ground. In annoyance, Stella takes a kicking stance, preparing herself to kick Tomoe while still holding on to her opponent's twisted arm.

"…You wouldn't dare!" Tomoe exclaims to her opponent after taking notice of Stella's plot. Both of the duelists know full well that kicks and punches would result in a loss via disqualification, yet Stella seems to have forgotten, or unconcerned with the rules as any other demon wouldn't.

With one swift kick to Tomoe's spine, Tomoe finally budges from her position with Stella's leg still pressing down on her. With the impact on her back, Tomoe couldn't help falling down and put into position of an arm takedown hold, with an extra of Stella's leg on Tomoe.

"Tomoe!" Davis couldn't help but shout out his partner's name. As for the young overlord, despite his unfazed face, he is satisfied with his new pupil's skill.

"Nnngh! Coward! Master Laharl clearly said no kicks and punches!" Tomoe exclaims to her opponent in frustration and anger towards Stella and her course of action.

"nnngh…I know that…" Stella replies.

"Then you-"

"But…!" Stella continues, interrupting Tomoe. "What I did wasn't a kick, but a takedown using my leg. It just so happens that I applied strong force that made it seem like a kick."

"What?! You're just…" Although she wanted to continue, Tomoe didn't want to sound like a stubborn child that it is insisting that it isn't fair, and stops with what little pride she had left.

"Arms aren't the only ones used for taking down your opponent; _you _of all people should know that." Stella tells her pinned opponent while still holding down the strong brawler.

"She's right; that won't count as a kick." A young voice speaks and is heard by both duelists. Tomoe's eyes widen as she hears her master taking the side of her opponent. "The drop of your performance, your sudden change, even your expression; it's obvious that something is clouding your thoughts. And if this keeps up even in actual battle, you're dead. And don't expect me to give you your funeral.

"Kuh!" Tomoe, still pinned down, could not speak as her master lectures her with her poor performance. Unable to bear the humiliation, Tomoe shuts her eyes closed while clenching her teeth.

"Tomoe…" Davis faintly calls out to Tomoe, not expecting her to give a reaction…

But as if on cue, Tomoe opens her eyes and finds her partner looking at her "pathetic" position; she was pinned down, lectured by their master, defeated at her own game, and got taken over by her pride. Thinking of her deplorable situation, Tomoe could do nothing but lay on her pinned position, grimacing at herself with humiliation, in front of the partner she bet on. Unnoticeably, a teardrop tickles down her eyes, unnoticed by Laharl but plain as day to Davis.

"Stop." The young overlord orders the two. "I've seen enough. The winner is Stella."

Completely forgetting herself, and her opponent, from the duel, Stella's face widens with cheer as she wins a round that even she never expected to win. After being let go, Tomoe merely laid there, glooming and unsurprised at her masters decision.

"What? She won?" a red-headed demon in the distance with binoculars speaks in disbelief. "Well, looks like she's a lot stronger that I thought." A smile enters her face.

"Dood!" an unhappy prinny speaks. "I can't believe she lost."

"Well, you win some, you lose some… well I win most of the time." Etna tells her subordinates. "Well, a bet's a bet. I'll extend your prinny contract with no pay. Heeheehee."

"Doooooooood…" the prinnies let out a complaining groan(?).

"Still I didn't think she'd win this duel… she's one tough girl." Says Etna, giving praise to the winner.

Tomoe gets up after couple of seconds after being pinned and humiliated.

"Tomoe." Davis calls out to his "former" partner. Stella hears Tomoe's name and looks at her in reflex.

"I accept my defeat…" Tomoe speaks, intended to be heard by Stella, while her back is turned, not wanting to reveal her face. "I respect my master's decision, as well as compliment you for defeating me… I… may have been too rash with my actions…and I'm sorry…"

"Tomoe…" Davis calls out again.

"I'm sorry Davis but… I need to be alone for a while." Tomoe continues with her back still turned. "Besides, I am no longer your partner… I'm sorry if I placed our partnership at risk over this duel."

"…" Davis wanted to speak but became mute all of a sudden. He could only watch as his "former" partner walks away at a rather fast pace.

Not liking the atmosphere, Stella calls out to her "new" partner.

"Hey, it'll work out. You two might not be partners anymore, but that doesn't mean you won't see each other anymore. I mean after all, you two are… friends… right?" Stella anxiously waits for Davis's reaction, with hopes of just hearing a 'yes'.

But instead of a yes, Davis turns around to face his "new" partner, and Stella notices the face Davis was making… and it was familiar. Although the duration for Davis to look at Stella was a mere one second, to Stella, it was like it was in super slow motion.

"(Ah… that face… it's the same with everyone I meet…)" Male voices from her past resurface and ring in Stella's ear. "Go away!" "Freak!" "You don't belong here!" "Why don't you go back to the kitchen like everybody else?" The voices torment Stella as Davis unintentionally reminds her of them.

"(No… not again… I don't want this…)" Stella speaks inwardly and is about ready to cry as she closes her eyes but forget to close her ears.

"I'm sorry." Davis tells Stella.

"E-eh?" Stella reopens her eyes and finds Davis bowing down in apology before turning around to the direction Tomoe left. And after Davis gets some distance from her, Stella falls down to her knees, as if relieved, yet baffled and shocked at the same time… and also seemed to expect it. Stella smiles in relief and blushes.

Due to the large castle yard, Davis loses track of Tomoe. Davis looks around to find her but to no avail. But instead of Tomoe, Davis finds the fallen angel, Flonne, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey there!" the fallen angel greets the male warrior.

"M-miss Flonne…" Davis replies.

"She went over to my new garden." Flonne suddenly tells him.

"Eh?" Davis lets out a surprised look, believing that Flonne knew what was going on.

"You should hurry." Flonne's smile suddenly disappears. "She was about ready to cry… more like _was_ crying while running on the way there."

Davis hears her words and merely nods and bows before dashing towards Tomoe's location.

Flonne's smile returns after seeing Davis run off for his friend.

* * *

Etna: Hello, readers! I'm Etna!

Stella: And I'm Stella!

Both: And welcome to… the GOSSIP CORNER!!!

Etna: Now THAT'S a better name. it may not sound so nice but it's better than the last one.

Stella: by the way, the time as of today while typing this script is 3:15 am.

Etna: Wow! You must really put a lot off effort here huh? *point's spear at loser*

loser: Eep!

Stella: aw poor guy… those eye bags are getting bigger.

loser: uuuuuh… c'mon, Etna! I just updated chapter 6 three days ago! Ya gotta let me take a snooze!

Etna: Don't look at me; you're the one staying up late looking at all that porn on the net.

loser: eeeeei!

Stella: eew! Pervert!

Etna: not to mention bringing your own Sister's laptop in the bathroom just so you could-

loser: AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

Etna: What? It's true!

loser: don't say anymore! My sister might read this!

Stella: ummm… you're the one writing this script… so, wouldn't you blame yourself…

loser: I know! But the "demon" is making me do it!

Stella:…

loser: uhhh… what did I say?

Stella: you DO know that I m a demon right?

loser: yeah… so?

Stella: Lady Etna, could I borrow your spear? I left mine at the stage.

Etna: Here you go.

loser: w-wait, what Are you- aaaiiiyyyeee!!!

Stella: COME BACK HERE!!! I'M GONE SKEWER YOU!

loser: WHAT I DO? WHAT I DO?

Etna: …aaaaand that will be all for this chapter's Gossip corner. Hopefully there will be some REAL dirt on people next time. So until then, see ya!

*loser and Stella chasing In the background*


	8. Revealing Heart's Content

loser's rant:

*Sob* first Etna, and now Stella!? What did I ever do to her? And she's only a side character (in Disgaea) and she's out-staging me?... oh… the readers are reading this aren't the… uh… sorry for having to hear my whining… those two girls aren't the only ones rendering me nutty. I HAD to finish the last chapter so I went and finished it at around 3 in the morning...*groan*…

To add it up, I've been too busy with reality; I went toy shopping since there was a sale with "Transformers" goods, and I got sick with phlegm, cough and sneezes galore…eeeeew! These are just some of the reasons why it took so long for this one to be updated…

I don't have much to say now… just read the sto- … *loser finds the two staring at him with grins*

* * *

Chapter 8: Revealing heart's content

At the castle veranda, Tomoe sits idly, sulking with her head hanging down. Although nobody was there, Tomoe still hangs her head low in shame, as if trying to hide it from herself, or even from the Gods above. A few minutes of sulking and another person enter the scene; it was Davis, huffing from all that running, wanting to settle things with her ASAP.

"*huff* *huff*" Davis continues to huff, unable to say anything due to the weird atmosphere. "Phew! I need more training." Davis breaks the ice, unable to bear the silence. Tomoe remains silent, yet is still able to take notice of Davis's presence, despite acting like she didn't.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Tomoe speaks, properly breaking the ice with her face still hidden from Davis's sight except the talking lips of the sad brawler. "I let my anger and pride get the better of me. If I hadn't gotten so moody, I probably wouldn't have lost… I wouldn't have been so humiliated… I probably wouldn't even have to be enemies with Stella…" Davis listens to Tomoe's words in a low voice.

"Tomoe…" Davis calls for the brawler, hoping to finally settle things.

"You belittle me, don't you? I AM weaker than you after all. And since I've been neglecting to listen with what you have to say, you have this chance to tell me off; isn't that it?" Tomoe begins to spout sudden words to Davis.

"What? No! Tomoe, I would NEVER do that!" Davis replies in denial of Tomoe's words.

"Don't pity me with such words. It only makes me feel more pathetic than I already am." Tomoe tells Davis, doubtful of the warrior's words.

Davis takes a step forward to get closer to her. "Tomoe, I-"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Tomoe suddenly shouts while still not looking at the male warrior after hearing Davis's feet get closer. Tomoe's yell startles Davis, stopping him from his approach. "Don't… come near me…" Tomoe repeats her last sentence in a low, shaky voice. Tomoe slowly turns to face the worried warrior, while Davis finds two streams of tears on Tomoe's face, yet Tomoe's expression seemed angry, despite the tears. Tomoe soon becomes embarrassed for letting Davis see her the way she is now, and looks away again.

"Ugh, look at me; I've completely lost myself." Tomoe looks up. "I'm no longer Laharl's best pupil. I can't believe I was so stupid as to bet my position over such a trivial thing. I've lost my position; Master Laharl is losing interest in me…" Tomoe pauses after thinking about her last sentence. "It's probably… only a matter of time for Master Laharl to have me removed from his fray… and probably just… throw me out on the streets…" Tomoe's sadness grows as she starts thinking ahead of bad thoughts and is almost ready to cry again. Davis could no longer bear seeing Tomoe as she is and marches to her.

*SLAP!*

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Davis slaps Tomoe by her cheek and holds her just down her shoulders as if to shake her. Tomoe becomes startled at Davis's sudden daring initiative. "I AM GETTING SICK OF YOU BITCHING AND SULKING! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND "BECOME WHO YOU ARE AGAIN!"" Davis pauses to think of his actions, thinking that he may have said too much, but makes a conclusion that he hasn't said enough. "You are one of Master Laharl's best, AND my partner. You are the powerful brawler in Master Laharl's fighting team. Master Laharl wouldn't throw away someone as strong as you.

Tomoe looks at Davis. "…But… what if he found someone stronger?" Tomoe asks, seeming paranoid yet gloomy at the same time.

"That's a good thing; someone else here to pick up our slack. You know how I am with fighting; I'm a lazy guy." Davis tells Tomoe, attempting to lighten her grief while still holding her just down both of her shoulders. "If he finds someone stronger, then he'll be the one taking on the more deadly enemies while we remain safe with taking out the small fires." Davis continues to talk, attempting to show Tomoe the good sides of her misinterpret words.

"W-why are you not angry at me? I bet our partnership and lost…" Realizing that Davis is comforting her, Tomoe questions his reasons for his kindness, despite her efforts to ignore him.

"I am!" Davis exclaims, startling Tomoe. "I am angry at you for not giving me a say in you betting our partnership! I m angry at you for ignoring me for over 24 hours when I was worried sick about you! BUT MOST OF ALL…" Davis takes a short pause before resuming. "Most of all… I'm angry at myself!"

Tomoe looks at Davis, confused as to why he would be angry at himself, more than her.

"I'm angry at myself for getting all emotional yesterday. I'm angry at myself for letting out my frustration at you when you tried to comfort me… if I had just kept my cool… if I just listened to you yesterday, I… I probably would've yelled at you… and you probably wouldn't have been in a bad mood after meeting Stella… and you probably wouldn't have lost the duel if you hadn't been so angry…" Davis also starts to gloom. "I… I know I'm acting presumptuous but… I just had the feeling that I had to make things right… Tomoe, I… I'm sorry." Davis finally tells Tomoe what he's been trying to tell her since yesterday. "Will… will you forgive me?"

Tomoe remains silent in disbelief. "You… You've been worrying about something like that all this time?" Tomoe asks, finally realizing Davis's thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?!" Davis question Tomoe's remark in exclamation. "I told you, if I hadn't yelled at you yesterday, you probably wouldn't have had to go through this! It's my fault you're like this!"

"And I just kept on ignoring you…" Tomoe glooms again. "_I _should be the one apologizing."

"Argh! Are you listening to me?! I, Am, The one, AT FAULT HERE!" Davis becomes annoyed as he still claims the fault to be his.

Tomoe sweatdrops after giving Davis a weird look… But seeing Davis making a funny apology, and all for her, Tomoe's face lightens, and finally, smiles. "Heh" Tomoe chuckles at Davis's funny apology. "For a demon, you're too nice."

Davis becomes startled at Tomoe's recovery, making a delay for his reply "W-well not really." Davis finally replies. "Like I said, I can be rather lazy; a sloth if you would." Davis lets out a funny smile.

"Hah! If you're sloth, does that make me pride?" Tomoe talks back with her mood finally lightening up. Both laugh lightly at their little joke as they finally reconcile in laughter.

"Davis." A young, yet strong voice speaks and is heard by both the ears of Tomoe and Davis. The two turn to find their master.

"Master Laharl!" taking notice of their master, the two stand in attention.

"I came here to check up on you." Laharl tells his pupils his objective.

"To- to check up on me?" Davis wonders.

"Y-yeah…" Laharl stutters and Davis notices it. It's rare for Laharl to stutter, and Davis wonders what the reason would be, especially since he was called by his master to be "checked" on. "It seems that I went overboard with scolding you yesterday for interrupting my battle, so I take back what I said. After all, you only did what was best for your master." Laharl ends his speech.

"Maser Laharl…" Davis is moved at his master's words.

"Don't push it. I'm only saying this because that love freak, Flonne made me do it; I meant what I said yesterday. I'm just taking it back." Laharl tells his pupil, not caring if Davis's expectations get crushed, but it doesn't. After saying his piece, Laharl leaves the scene and the two are left alone once again.

*sigh* Davis smiles wryly as he merely sighs at his master's last words, as if expecting Laharl to say something like that.

"Well, I guess that settles everything." Tomoe tells Davis with a smile, similar to the one she made when they became friends.

"Yeah." Davis reassures.

"Well, looks like you two finally made up, huh?" another familiar voice interrupts them. The two look at the source and become surprised to find Stella.

"Stella!" Davis exclaims Stella's name, while Tomoe merely watches quietly, not intending to be rude nor be friendly.

"What are you doing here?" Davis questions the female warrior.

"I just came by to see how things are going between you two." Stella smiles. "You two weren't getting along since I first met you guys. But now, it seems that you guys are friends again… That's good."

"…Thanks." Davis replies at Stella's words, while Tomoe smiles at the female warrior in respect.

"Oh, don't thank me. I just came by to check up on you guys… oh! And by the way, you guys don't have to limit yourselves with only one partner. Since we're in this together, we could make a great team…" Stella says reassuringly.

"…Great. Thanks." Davis smiles at Stella but Tomoe's smile disappears as she senses something wrong… but what she sensed didn't come from hatred, but concern.

"…That's alright with us, but… Are you ok?" Tomoe asks the female warrior. Davis looks at Tomoe for her sudden question.

"H-huh? Y-you mean m-me" Stella wonders at Tomoe's sudden question. "Of… of course I'm ok! W-why wouldn't I be?" Stella lets out a "synthetic" smile; fake enough for Davis to notice. But as soon as Stella finishes her sentence, something sparkling came out of Stella's eyes and came tickling down her cheek; it was a tear, being reflected by the sunset. Both Tomoe and Davis take notice of Stella's face while Stella wipes the tear off her face, as if confused. "H…huh? W-what's this?" Stella says in a shaky voice as she reacts at the tear she wiped off. "H…hehe… weird huh? P-probably something went in my eye, and I didn't even feel it…" Stella laughs also in a shaky voice. "Ah, how embarrassing, coming out here and looking like this. I… I guess I should leave you two alone now... B-bye." Stella's words fade as she turns around and walks at a fast pace.

Davis watches in wonder as he sees Stella away. "I wonder what that was all abou-"

"What…. Did… You… DO!?" Tomoe questions her partner.

"What?! Why do you think _I'm_ the one to blame?" Davis reacts in confusion of Tomoe's accusation.

"She came up here to "check up on us", so the blame would definitely be from either one of us!" Tomoe explains. "Obviously, I can't be the one at fault since I was the one who lost our battle and ended up miserably running all the way here; while YOU could've done something while I was here! So tell me, did you get angry at her for merely defeating me?!" Tomoe ends her reasoning.

"Wh… no I did not!" Davis gives his answer, but is soon put to thought as he remembers his little confrontation with. "W-well, she DID come to me when I was about to go talk to you, but…" Davis takes a pause. "I didn't listen to her at that time since I was too preoccupied with our problem… all I did was apologize to her and leave her… that's it." Davis finishes his explanation.

"You ignoring her must've been the reason for her condition now. She might've wanted to say something important to you at that time and you ignored her!" Tomoe scolds Davis.

"S-so?! Can't she just tell me what she wanted to say at a different time?! Her timing was just way off! Now that I think about it, if it wasn't for her antics yesterday, you probably wouldn't get all moody like this!" Davis talks back, catching Tomoe in both surprise and annoyance.

Both demons become annoyed, the same way as yesterday; but with their past experience, they learn, and immediately cool their heads, both shaking their heads.

"Look, this rambling of ours is pointless. I'll go talk to her after you do." Tomoe tells Davis.

"What?! Why do I have to go first?!" Davis questions the female brawler and her suggestion, but is soon belittled by Tomoe's Glare (in a comical manner).

"Don't start with me, Davis. Just do it." Tomoe orders Davis while still glaring at the male warrior…

"eep! Ok, ok." Davis reluctantly agrees, belittled at Tomoe due to her recovery and runs off to find Stella.

On the lower floor, two floors below the veranda, Etna watches over her prinnies who are doing her every bidding, from washing clothes to sweeping the floor, which happen to be Laharl's orders to Etna.

After mopping the floor, a prinny was about to place the "wet floor" sign… but too late; Stella was walking at a fast pace with her head lowered but her mind out of place, but is soon put back to reality as she falls victim to the slippery floor.

"WAAAAAAAAH!!!" a scream was heard as well as a very long squeaking sound throughout the hall. The female warrior crashes onto a trio of prinnies with swirly eyes an all four of them.

"Whoa, that was one heck of a ride. You ok?" Etna looks at the fiasco and finds Stella.

"*gasp*" Stella gasps as she sees Etna seeing her in a rather "pathetic state." Feeling humiliated in front of Etna, Stella's eyes become watery, as if about to cry.

"uuuh…uuuuhhhh…WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Stella bursts into tears as she dashes away.

"W-Whoa!" Etna exclaims, surprise at Stella's sudden reaction, (as well as her fleet-footed run-away antic)

"Whoaaaaa!!!" another one has fallen victim to the dreaded floor; it was Davis, running around. "Ooooph!" Davis falls face first on the wet floor with no prinnies to cushion his fall, causing his vest to get wet due to the still-wet floor. "Aw man! *grumble*" Davis grumbles in exasperation, but soon notices the red-headed demon. "L-Lady Etna!" Davis sets himself in attention, in respect of the higher demon. Etna merely smiles and points at the direction where Stella dashed off to. "Ah…" although confused at first, Davis immediately knew what Etna was pointing at. Davis bows down in both gratitude and respect and runs off to where Etna was pointing.

"No running in the halls, dood! We just mopped the floor!" a prinny shouts.

* * *

Etna: Hello, readers! I'm Etna!

*chirping sounds*

Etna: And welcome to… the GOSSIP CORNER!!!

*chirping sounds*

Etna:… In case you guys haven't noticed, Stella isn't here right now… and I'm sure you readers know why... so, let's welcome the temporary replacement, loser!

loser: (blank look)

Etna: uhhh… hello?

loser: Come on Etna! Ya gotta lemme give myself a proper name. The darn "bored" prossesor is always capitalizing the letter L! Do you have any idea how annoying that is if it gets constant?!

Etna: Uh, not my problem!

loser: B-but-

Etna: OK! Enough wasting time! Let's get started!

loser: *sob*

Etna: Oh, don't be such a baby. Anyway, tell us about the progress of the story.

loser: Uh, well, this chapter was longer than I thought; I was hoping that the contents of chapter 9 would fit here.

Etna: Why don't you just do it? What's the problem?

loser: Th-there is no problem. It's just…

Etna: Just…what?

loser: I just don't want one chapter to have a lot of words over 4000.

Etna:… are you sure you're just not lazy, or too eager to post?

loser: urk!

Etna: I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?

loser: ugh… well, those are some of the reasons…

Etna: are you sure those weren't the _main_ reasons?

loser: Urk!

Etna: hit it again, huh…

loser: uuuuh…

Etna: …Forget it. You're too pathetic.

loser: *Dagger called "pathetic" stabs loser*

Etna: We've used up all our space anyway. Guess I'll just wait for Stella to return.

loser: *lays lifeless*

Etna: That's it for today, folks! Talk to ya on the next chapter!


	9. What the Eyes See

Etna's rant:

Hello, readers! It's me! Your favorite Disgaea character, Etna!

If you guys (and girls *wink*) are wondering about why I'm here and not the "pathetic" loser, (stabbing sounds in the background), well, he's down in the dumps due to his real, and not to mention pathetic (more stabbing sounds) life. He's been too busy writing this fanfic on his own sister's laptop… I mean, can you believe it? He has his own computer, but it's not installed with "Licrosoft office"! How pitiful can he get? (more stabbing sounds). Not to mention he enrolled himself as an IT college student and he barely knows anything with computers! (more stabbing sounds) Talk about worthless. (EVEN MORE stabbing sounds). And if you guys are thinking why I'm being "mean" to that guy… well, let's just say that he doesn't own me, as stated in his disclaimer. So if he doesn't own me, I can own HIM. I mean, after all, he's using us in his fanfic, so the least he could do is entertain me… oh, and if you're wondering why Stella can also abuse him… well, Stella IS a female warrior, which happen to originate in Disgaea, so there; we can OWN him.

Ok, enough about this. Time for you guys to do what you came to do… and as for me, I need to keep those prinnies in line…HEY!!! I TOLD YOU THOSE CLOTHES ARE HAND-WASH ONLY!!!

* * *

Chapter 9: What the Eyes See

Running aimlessly with tears streaming down both her cheeks, Stella stops at her random destination; another veranda, two floors below Flonne's new garden, and also on the opposite side of the castle. Reaching the edge of the veranda, Stella stares into the distance in thought.

"(Ok, ok. That was pathetic of me…)" Stella thinks to herself. "(Oh well. I'll get over this eventually. It's not like he's the only guy in the Netherworld… that gives of a kind feeling.)" Stella glooms at the thought, but snaps herself out by lightly hitting both her cheeks in unison. "(Argh! Get it together, Stella! You can't keep moping like this!)"

Stella's train of thought is interrupted as she hears footsteps and feels a person's presence just behind her.

"Ah, I looked pathetic out there, didn't I? Running off like that…" Stella tells the person behind her, not bothering to face the presence, while the person remains silent. "But I'll be ok. I'm not that pathetic as to not get over it." Stella becomes silent after her last sentence while the presence remains silent as well.

"You know, a lot of people, mostly guys, think I'm more suited as a housewife, rather than a fighter." Stella breaks the silence. "They all say I'm pretty and think that I shouldn't waste my time and leave the fighting to the men. Usually, I get angry at remarks like that and challenge them to duels, like the time I challenged Tomoe." Stella takes a pause after her last sentence, frowning before continuing her story. "But after I defeat them (easily at that), they act like sore losers and yell at me, still telling me to quit being a warrior while I'm ahead... I mean… all I ever wanted was to make friends… I guess things like those are some of the reasons why there are so few female warriors." Stella's voice becomes shaky. "But that didn't stop me. I enjoyed my training, I wanted to make good use of my talents; the talents that my parents saw within me… but…" Stella takes another pause, much longer than her previous one. "During my earlier days as a Liebe, I had my first duel with someone; a guy, who happened to be my first crush" Stella sadly smiles. "And as if it was a natural occurrence, I won… but victory wasn't as sweet as I thought." Stella glooms "On impulse, he got angry and told me I was a freak… that some 'cutie girl' like me shouldn't do what men do…" Stella's voice becomes shakier as she continues her story. "I was so shocked when he, of all people, told me such cruel things…" Stella's voice weakens. "And just after getting over that, more and more people like him keep telling me the same thing he did… and I eventually began to think that they might be right; I was beginning to think if I was really an outcast…" Stella stops, and the heavy silence returns. "Ahhhhh, but don't worry. That's all behind me now. It's not like I'm the kind of person to wallow in the past; that'll be disobeying my principles as a female warrior." Stella clears her mind while lightly slapping both her cheeks and wiping away the water in her eyes. Afterwards, Stella stares at the dusky sky with a smile.

"You know, it is believed that female warriors are better than male warriors… I guess those guys were just plain jealous of you." the person finally speaks, talking at a "masculine" voice; something Stella didn't expect.

"*gasp!*" Stella twitches while still not facing the presence behind her, expecting a female's voice to speak. Stella slowly, yet shakily turns to face the source, and to her surprise, finds Davis. "Da-Da-Da… how did- but I tho- you – Lady E-" Stella stutters, not making any sense to her clustered words.

"O-oh… were you expecting someone else? Uhhh… ok, this is awkward…" Davis states the obvious as an awkward atmosphere falls upon the two.

"uuuuh…uuuuuuuh…" Realizing that she had just made a mistake of identification as well as talking about her past to someone she didn't expect, Stella was just about ready to burst into tears and dash away again… but Davis grabs her by the hand in reflex, not allowing her to escape.

"*!*" Stella becomes surprised in many ways; one, because she is being held by the person she likes; two, because she can't get away; three, because she doesn't know whether to like her situation or shrink in embarrassment.

"L-let me go!" Stella shouts with a red face.

"Nuh-uh!" Davis replies while shaking his head.

"Wh… Why not?!" Stella questions Davis for his rather 'quick' refusal with her face reddening even more.

"Not till I get some answers!" Davis quickly answers Stella's question.

"A-answers?! What answers?! What are you talking about?!" Stella starts to act panicky with her face still red.

"Tomoe told me that it could be my fault that you're crying." Davis tells the blushing female warrior in a calm voice, wherein Stella also calms down in reaction to Davis's words. "When you came to me after your duel with Tomoe, I didn't really listen to a word you said to me... and whatever you told me must've been important for you, yet all I did was leave you out there… at least, that was the conclusion I got." Davis tells Stella awkwardly while still holding on to Stella's slim wrist.

"I-it's ok! It doesn't matter! So let me go!" Stella frantically tells the male warrior holding her, blushing at the mere thought that the person she likes is concerned for her (not realizing that he stated Tomoe's name).

"I don't think its ok for you!" Davis tells the frantic female warrior.

"wh-" Stella stutters. "Even if something _is_ bothering me, why do you care?! I-I never concerned you with my life!" Stella retorts.

"That's not the impression you gave me!" Davis answers back, making Stella flinch. "You came to us, and all of a sudden you walk away in tears?! And you're telling me that it doesn't concern me?!"

"Stop it!" Stella shouts. "Why don't you just leave me alone…?" Stella asks Davis with watery eyes as she falls down to her knees and looks down on the floor while Davis lets go of Stella and sits down to level himself with the kneeling girl in front of him.

"When I was all worked up over Tomoe, you came to me to comfort me; so don't you think its fair for me to do the same?" Davis tells the drooping Stella who is still looking down. Although Davis can't see it, Stella hears Davis's words and an unnoticeable smile enters her lips as her face remains red. Happy to her Davis's words, Stella wipes the tears off her eyes before they even fall.

"*sigh*" Stella sighs with a smile as she stands up. "You know, for a demon, you're pretty nice."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Davis sweatdrops after remembering Tomoe saying the same thing.

"*Giggle*" Stella giggles at Davis's funny face, but is immediately turned into surprise as she notices Davis's vest to be moist for some reason.

"Uh, why are your clothes wet?" Stella asks the axe-wielder.

"Oh, this?" Davis holds his vest. "Well, I was kinda in a hurry so I didn't notice the "wet floor" sign." Davis scratches his head.

"… There was a "Wet floor" sign there? I thought those dumb prinnies forgot. I also slipped there and embarrassed myself in front of Lady Etna!

"You too?" Realizing that Stella had also suffered from the dreaded "wet floor", Davis laughs, and in reaction, made Stella laugh as well and the two laugh as a sign of making their peace with each other.

"It seems that everything is resolved between you two." says a familiar voice. The two demons turn around and find Tomoe with a smile in her face.

"Tomoe!" Davis states her name and walks up to her and suddenly grabs her by the wrist and looks at her in the eye.

"Uhhh, what are you doing?" Tomoe sweatdrops in confusion of Davis's sudden actions.

"Oh, nothing. Thought you'd run off like Stella did, seeing as how this situation feels similar to ours a few moments ago." Davis sweatdrops as he lets go of the brawler.

"I guess it's my turn to do some closure." States Tomoe while facing the spear Wielder with a smile.

Remembering that the two girls got off on the wrong foot, Davis gives Tomoe a suspicious look, in which Tomoe immediately notices.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tomoe questions the unsettled male warrior's weird actions.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I'll leave you two alone now." Davis answers Tomoe and shrugs as he walks away and disappears from the two girl's sight.

"*sigh…*" Tomoe sighs at Davis's antics. After finding Davis out of sight, Tomoe fixes her eyes on the female warrior, who, in turn, does the same with her face still slightly red from her experience. "Uh, hey…" Tomoe tells the slightly still blushing Stella, feeling an awkward atmosphere between them.

"H-hey…" Stella replies with her face STILL red (but slowly fading) and rolls her eyes toward the direction Davis left with a smile on her face while twirling her short green hair.

"So I guess you two have resolved your problem?" Tomoe asks Stella to double-check.

"Yeah… well there wasn't really anything to resolve; I just had some sort of emotional quirk. That's all." Stella tells Tomoe.

"Is that really all?" Tomoe asks out of concern.

"Yeah. I'm ok now though. Thanks for worrying about me." Stella's smile widens, making Tomoe smile in reaction. "Speaking of which… let me guess; you asked Davis to check up on me, right?"

"I did." Tomoe quickly answers. "That guy can be clueless sometimes that you have to make him do the right things, otherwise, he'll just slack off and wait for someone to do it. It's like having to tell him to go left and right."

The two giggle at the funny comments Tomoe made to Davis without his presence, giving them a good atmosphere. The two then stop with their laughing fit and smile at each other.

"Tomoe…" Stella states Tomoe's name as she takes both hands of the brawler, making Tomoe blush slightly. "Would you like to be friends?"

The words ring in Tomoe's head as she is caught by surprise. In her case, she thought that it was normal for a person to assume someone as a friend without asking him to be his/her friend. But her thoughts are shaken at Stella's proposal (no, this ain't yuri). She immediately believed that Stella has no friends until now; hence the sudden proposal.

"Of course I'll be your friend." Tomoe gives her answer with a smile. "And you don't have to ask Davis this question; he'd love to be your friend too." Tomoe tells the female warrior out of concern.

"Really?" Stella asks with gleaming eyes after hearing that he could be in good terms with Davis.

"Of course." Tomoe tells her like a mother making a promise. "In fact, you happen to be my second friend."

Stella merely smiles at Tomoe, not bothering who the first one is, believing that she already knows who.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt your little make-up talk, but Master Laharl is calling for us." Davis suddenly appears with a serious face and calls the two girls.

"Ah, Right!" Although caught in surprise, Tomoe immediately responds. Stella says nothing but nods in confirmation with a serious face as Davis once again disappears from the background. The two look at each other and nod in unison as they make their way to their master, walking at a fast pace.

"You know…" Stella speaks while in thought as they both continue their path to their needy master. "You're lucky to have Davis."

Tomoe's face slightly widens but is soon replaced with a smile. "Yes… yes I am."

"Yes sir'y! You sure are lucky to have such a great boyfriend!" Stella lets out a wide smile.

"Yes. I truly am lucky to have such a fine boy-… what?" Tomoe stops her sentence with a question at Stella's "familiar" words as she stops in her tracks.

"You heard me." Stella's smile turns into a grin.

Slowly but surely, Tomoe's face widens, her mouth slowly opening, and the color of her face slowly reddening. "H-he-he-he-he's not my… I mean Davis is… I-I…" Tomoe stutters with a flustered face.

"Oh, he's not?" Stella asks while keeping her grin.

"No!" Tomoe immediately answers. "He is just my… my…"

"Your partner?" Stella finishes Tomoe's sentence for her.

"Yes! That's all!" Tomoe tells Stella with her face still red.

"ohhhhhh… so you don't mind if I make a move on him?" Stella asks Tomoe for permission, not that she had to, purposely teasing Tomoe.

"Wh- no- I mean- b-but…!" Tomoe continues to stutter with her face still flustered.

"Sorry, but all's fair in love and war." Stella tells the flustered Tomoe in a mischievous tone. "The only way to stop me is to steal Davis's heart before I do."

"*gasp*" Tomoe's face reddens even more at the mere thought of "Stealing Davis's heart". "I- I wouldn't- I c-couldn't! I-I'm just-"

"Lemme guess; you've never looked at Davis as a man, have you?" Stella asks Tomoe, hitting the nail on the brawler's head. "Heehee! Well, good luck!" Stella bids Tomoe luck as she dashes away to present herself to Laharl, as ordered.

Tomoe still stays in place, still baffled by what had just happened, with her face still red. After what just transpired, she places herself in thought, trying to rationalize her condition… but her thinking only showed her that she failed to see one thing; she has always looked at Davis as a lazy person, a strong warrior, and a good friend… but failed to see him as a man… until now, (courtesy of Stella's 'help').

"Davis is a man…" Tomoe talks inwardly as she realizes the obvious fact (that she has been oblivious to) and thinks of the basic concept between men and women that she always believes in. "A 'man' usually courts a 'woman'… and Davis is a 'man'…and _I'm_ a 'woman'… so… Davis… can court… me…" Tomoe, again, blushes at the thought of Davis "courting" him. "Aaaaargh! This is wrong! This is DEFINITLY WRONG!!" Tomoe scratches her head, still dumbfounded and flustered. "Davis is…Davis is…" Tomoe could no longer think straight and merely states that Davis is: a lazy demon, a strong warrior, etc.

"Tomoe!" a familiar masculine voice calls for the flustered brawler's name, making her twitch in surprise. Tomoe looks at the source and finds Davis with a serious face. "Don't keep Master Laharl waiting! Hurry!" Getting impatient, the serious Davis grabs Tomoe's hand and leads her to their master.

"Ah!" Tomoe let out a sound and blushes with her face widened as Davis grabs her by the hand and leads Tomoe to meet with their master, not noticing the face Tomoe was making.

At the end of the LONG day (including Laharl's mission) Tomoe sees Davis not just as a strong partner OR a good friend, but also… something else.

* * *

Rober2: hehehe…

Etna: Hey! What gives? This is supposedly the Gossip corner!

Rober2: hehehe…

Stella: Hey! I thought we changed you name to loser?

Rober2: hehehe… AHAHAHAHAHA!!! *suddenly levitates and a strong light appears behind him*

Both: Whoa!

Rober2: All this time, I've had to put up with working on this fanfic, with staying up late just to post it, missing my own deadline, and having to put up with you two!... but no more… today, I've finished the second episode. The next one will be a comical episode, a little something to tickle the funny bones of the readers; an episode with only one chapter.

Stella: Are you sure it's even gonna be funny?

Rober2: *dagger with the word 'not funny' stabs Rober2 and slowly descends and the light disappears*

Etna: Psst! Hey Stella! He's low enough for us to poke him! Grab your spear!

Stella: Gotcha! *Etna and Stella pokes Rober2* huh?

Etna: Hey, what's the deal? I can' hit him!

Stella: Me neither!

Rober2: nice try. But you two won't be getting through me.

Etna: in case you've forgotten, WE OWN YOU! You don't own us and you can't own us!

Stella: Yeah!

Rober2: oh, contraire, as long as you are in MY story, it's different.

Etna: oh yeah? Can you answer Nippon Ichhi's Lawyer?

Rober2: I don't have to. As long as I don't get any financial benefits from making this story, I'm clean. I only write fanfics like these for the readers.

Etna: oh yeah? W-well…

Rober2: Stella, if you would be so kind as to tell the readers what a 'Liebe' is, in case they don't know.

Stella: o-oh, uh, a Liebe is a female warrior-in-training.

Rober2: That is correct!

Etna: Hey, don't just ignore me like that!

Rober2: Well that's all the time we have today. See ya on the next chapter and Episode! Bye bye! Wave to them, Stella!

Stella: uh, bye. *waves*

Etna: HEY! I said don't ignore me like that! Hey, are you liste- *gets cut off*


	10. Mimicked Personalities

Rober2's rant:

Weeeeeee! A load-o-good things happened while I was making this story. I got sick, I almost got into a fight (with a HUGE guy), and I also got my zits worse due to staying up late… ok, so these aren't so good. The REAL good ones are, getting a good price with the toys I got (transformers collector [wannabe] and also searching ), I'm getting a good pace with REdownloading the games and files I lost when my old hard drive got fried, And finally, I got my name returned to Rober2 and Etna is leaving me alone! All is good! And let's not forget that the pace of creation of 'Partners And'.

Oh! By the way, if you guys want to see what these characters look like, check my fanfiction profile. you'll find the links of each character, along with an extra picture of a future character

* * *

Chapter 10: Mimicked personalities

It is a normal day in the item world for Laharl and the team inside a 'Legendary' Great Sword, hoping to subdue the Gladiator residing within the weapon and making its powers Laharl's own.

"Out of our way!" Tomoe yells and punches the unfortunate Gatekeeper into oblivion, leaving the gate open; not that Tomoe needed to step in the gate since the floor was already cleared of other hostile demons. Unfortunately for the group, the Gladiator was not on the cleared floor, thus giving them no other option but to move to the next one.

"Nice hit." A female voice praises Tomoe's strength. Tomoe leans her eyes to the side and finds Stella, holding her spear on her shoulders in a relaxed manner.

"Not good enough though." Tomoe replies as she punches her palm, while question marks appear above Stella's head. "Since we're still on the lower level of the item, the enemies here are two easy. I'll need a bigger challenge if I want to get stronger."

"Be careful what you wish for." Another familiar voice is heard, and this time, it's a male's voice. The two are caught in surprise as Davis talks in a serious tone from under the 'base panel'. "We may be in the lower levels of this item, but don't forget that this is going to be one of the hardest travels into the item world since this is a 'Legendary' Great Sword we're in. If Master Laharl finds us in a jam because we underestimated our objective, he'll probably be so angry, he'll strand us in here without a 'Gency's Exit'."

"I know that. You don't have to tell me…" Tomoe retorts. "(After all, _you're_ the one who's always been saving me during those kinds of predicaments.)" Tomoe mumbles in a low voice with a small flush of red on her face, unnoticed by her two companions.

In an instant, the gang is transported to the next level.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The young overlord exclaims from inside the base panel after witnessing the next stage; the whole floor was swamped with the red-colored geo panel. And to the dread of the gang, the effects of the geo panels are warp, which randomly "warps" all demons on the floor to another warp geo panel, and the troublesome 'clone', a geo effect that creates clones of a random demon on the floor. To add to their dismay, the gatekeeper is too far away for them to clear in one turn. The only good side is that there are only a handful of demons on this floor; not that it was actually something good.

"Tch! If I go out there, there's a small chance that I'll get cloned, and we wouldn't want that." Laharl tells his team, while Davis, Tomoe, and Stella shake their head at the same time, not wanting to face someone like their own master. "I'll only fight if I have to. So Davis, Tomoe and Stella, I'm leaving this to you two." Laharl orders his three best pupils, while the selected three merely nods in agreement (not that they wanted to, given the circumstances). "Etna, you go with them." Laharl adds Etna into the mix, while Etna merely nods with her hands behind her head and her usual wryly smile on her face.

The three demons sweatdrop, droop, and groan at the mere thought of having to face a clone of one of their allies. "Uh, w-well at least you got what you wanted, Tomoe." Stella tells Tomoe in a futile attempt to lighten the mood even by a single bit.

"I told you that you should be careful what you wish for." Davis looks at the opposite direction while mumbling to Tomoe as he lets out his frustration on her.

"Shut up." Tomoe talks back (bulging veins included), annoyed at Davis's words.

"Ugh, screw it! Let's just get this over with." Says Davis in frustration.

"Aw, c'mon, you guys! Cheer up! Who knows? Master Laharl might be merciful enough to use the Gency's Exit for us if things turn bad!" Stella tells her teammates in a cheerful tone, still attempting to lift the heavy atmosphere…

But after hearing Stella's words, the team contemplates the thought of their Master Laharl being…'merciful'. The trio places a finger on their chins in thought… and eventually droops at their conclusion…

"That's impossible…" Says Davis and Tomoe at the same time, both glooming at the obvious thought while Stella sweatsrops.

"Oh stop moping already and let's just get this over with." The red-headed higher demon tells the three in a rather confident yet laid back tone. "Just stand close to the base panel and let the warp handle the rest. Get close enough to the Gatekeeper and kill him, then we'll be half way done with this hell hole; with the other half being getting to the gate panel since chances are, you'll be warped once we get rid of the Gatekeeper. Just pray that none of us gets cloned… especially me." Etna tells the three with a "sadistic" smile on her face.

"*Gulp*" The three demons gulp down in unison with shivers running down their spine at the thought of fighting a clone of the fearsome Etna.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Etna tells the three, while the trio nods at the same time in response (still shaking).

The four soon deploy themselves and place themselves just a panel away from the base panel, occupying all four sides of the square. The team then awaits the warp to activate. But as they lay wait, they immediately notice the few demons closing in on them, impatient to kill them. But before the enemy reaches them, ALL of them, including Laharl's team, were immediately warped to random locations; and fortunately for them, Stella is close enough to the gate keeper to kill. To add their fortune, the Warp Geo Panel is just beside the Gatekeeper. To add the cherry on the cake, the Gatekeeper, off all demon types, just happen to be a mere low defense faerie-type demon.

"Lucky!" Stella thinks out loud as she immediately heads for her target. Stella stops in front of the warp geo panel, besides the quivering Gatekeeper who is afraid for its life; the Gatekeeper knew that he was a sitting duck since spears can reach two panels, so he prays that the spear-wielder would attack the Geo Panel instead.

Stella readies herself to attack and, to the Gatekeeper's relief, points at the Geo Panel. But instead of destroying the Geo Panel, Stella starts to spin at a slow, but accelerating speed, eventually beginning to lift into the air. And in one swift motion, Stella drops at an incredible speed, like a heavenly body falling from the sky, decimating the whole area around her, including the Geo Panel _AND_ the unfortunate Gatekeeper; hence the name of the performed maneuver, 'Asteroid Drop'.

Stella flips away from the crater she just created, just a few steps away from the unoccupied gate panel. All Stella needed to do left is to step on to the gate panel and they'll be done with the floor. Stella smiles cheerfully at her fortune. But on impulse, Stella turns around as she senses a powerful presence behind her… but instead of an enemy, she finds a red-headed demon, familiar to her eyes.

"Lady Etna!" Stella calls out to the stronger demon in a gleeful tone and hastily goes to her. "This is lucky for us! I managed to- Guh!" Stella's breathing hardens as Etna suddenly grabs and lifts Stella by the neck with tremendous strength. After taking her time, Etna single-handedly tosses Stella like a rag doll. "*Cough**Cough*" Stella coughs while holding her neck as she looks up… but as she looks up, she finds Etna with a devious smile on her face, making Stella's eyes widen with fear. "Oh…No…" Says Stella in a shaky voice.

During that time, Stella begins to think that the gods are playing with her; making her think that she is the luckiest despite her current position, because in fact, Stella isn't lucky, but actually the most unfortunate; Stella isn't looking at the demon she looks up to. Instead, she's looking at what she fears a lot; Etna's clone.

The Etna clone goes closer to the trembling Stella's face and… does something that completely changes what Stella thinks of Etna…

Meanwhile, at Davis's location…

"Ha!" Davis grunts as he thwacks an enemy demon with his axe, instantly killing it. "*sigh* this is getting boring… Maybe facing off with a clone isn't such a bad idea…" Davis thinks out loud, feeling unchallenged at the weaker demons on the floor. After a few seconds of displeasure, Davis vaguely hears footsteps getting closer and louder just behind him. In reflex, Davis turns around, ready to fend off the presence behind him… but instead of a hostile demon, Davis finds his partner, Tomoe. "*Sigh* it's just you." Davis tells his partner, dropping his shoulders and sighing. "Don't just walk up close to me like some cat. I thought you were an enemy."

"You thought?" the brawler questions Davis.

"Yeah." Davis replies while turning around to look at the scenery of the item world. "It was a good thing that you were still a few feet away. Otherwise, I probably would've chopped your head- Gwah!" Davis is suddenly interrupted by a sudden force hitting him from behind; something that felt like a jack hammer hitting his spine. Davis falls, belly first on the red-stained floor. After feeling the cold floor, Davis slowly and shakily gets back up with the pain still stinging him. "Hnnngh!" Davis reaches for his back; on the spot he was hit. "Wh…what…what the…" Slightly disoriented, Davis turns back around to find the source of the sudden attack with a mixture of pain and anger on his face… but is immediately replaced with disbelief with what he found; Tomoe on a fighting stance with a smirk on her face.

"Wh…What the hell was that for?! What did I do this time?!" Davis shouts at the brawler, demanding the reason while still feeling the sting of the pain in grimace.

"You mean you still don't know?" The brawler replies with a question, still maintaining her stance, while Davis remains baffled.

Before Davis could reply, the brawler lunges in to attack, making Davis take a defensive stance in reflex. In such speed, the brawler lets out a barrage of fists to Davis, while Davis was having a hard time blocking/dodging the strikes his partner was giving him.

"You've always, **ALWAYS** surpassed me in terms of ability! I've always hated the fact that **I** was weaker than you!" the brawler tells the defending Davis while still keeping her pace of unrelenting strikes. Davis could only listen with disbelief of the brawler's actions.

"What?! What the he- oof!" Davis tries to talk back but couldn't, due to the intense pressure of the brawler's unending stream of punches.

"You've **NEVER** been serious with your training while **I** train a lot more than you! Yet, why am I always one step behind you?!" The brawler's voice begins to escalate.

"You mean to tell me that you've been holding that against me that strongly?!" Davis talks back while blocking the blows given to him.

"To add to that, Stella has made a fool out of me; rubbing it to my face, the fact that has been in front of me all this time!" The brawler continues.

"I thought you two reconciled after that incident?! Grmph!" Davis fails to block one particular fist and hits him right on the kisser.

"_**NOT THAT!**_" The brawler shouts at Davis, who stumbles at the brawler's hit. In reflex, Davis returns to his defensive stance, cueing the brawler to continue with her assault.

"It's because of her that my eyes were opened!" the brawler, still continuing her attack, tells Davis in an attempt to clarify, but instead, confuses Davis even more. "It's because of her…" the brawler gives one last quick punch before pausing onto her position. Davis notices this and releases the stiffness of his body to finally relax and analyze why his partner went berserk on him. But before he could speak, the brawler begins to move again and resumes her relentless attack; only this time, instead of swift punches, the brawler's attacks become slower and more predictable but more powerful.

"Ghwah!" Davis blocks the first strong punch, yet feels tremendous force, making him feel as if the ground on his feet were shaking. On the second punch, Davis evades it, along with the rest of the punches targeted at him, not wanting to feel it a second time.

"It's because you're a man all this time!" the brawler suddenly speaks.

"What?!" Davis shouts, completely confused at the brawler's words. "What the HELL are you talking about?! What does my gender have anything to do with- Whoa!" Davis questions the attacker while just barely dodging a terrifying punch from a fearsome brawler.

In reflex of Davis's close call, the brawler palm-thrusts the axe wielder, causing him to fall and lay on his back on the red-colored floor. Before Davis could react and stand on his feet, the brawler mounts on him and pins his shoulders using her knees. Two tremendous punches land just beside Davis's head. Davis's face widens with his teeth clenched at the close call, not that the brawler intended to hit his face. Had those fists hit Davis, his face would've been flattened and mashed like a hamburger patty.

"It's because of you being a man, I…I…" the brawler's voice becomes coarse as she glares at her pinned target. Davis could only look up at his partner's face, not knowing what is inside her head. "Grrraaaaaah!" The brawler shouts and prepares to smash Davis's face with a double-hammer.

"*Gasp*" Davis gasps as he shuts his eyes and faces away at the inevitable.

"Guh!" the brawler suddenly feels a tremendous painon her spine, much like what Davis felt when the brawler punched him from the back. Davis hears the brawler's pain cry and opens one eye to find peek at the cause. Surprised to the point of dumb-founded, Davis's face widens as he finds ANOTHER Tomoe behind the first one, with her fist behind the other.

The second Tomoe punches the first one again, but this time, turns it into an uppercut and the two lunges upwards into the sky. As if in slow motion, the second Tomoe charges and gives yet another punch to the first one and sends her back onto the ground, making the second Tomoe successfully perform 'Rising Dragon'.

Davis, who is still dumbfounded, remain motionless on the ground, but immediately takes up a defensive stance as he notices the second Tomoe's eyes locked on to him.

"*Huff**huff*Don't worry.*huff**huff* It's me." Tomoe, completely breathless and sweaty, tells her completely confused partner in a calm voice. "In case you didn't know, what you saw was a clone of me. I thought you'd have the brains to think of the situation."

Davis, who's still confused while on his defensive stance, inwardly rattles his brain to think, until finally falling down on his butt in relief with big sighs.

"The clone..." Tomoe speaks while looking away from her partner.

"Huh?" Davis answers, not wanting to think about his encounter with the clone. "What about it?"

"I heard her talk to you, but i couldn't hear what she said. So what did she tell you?" Tomoe clarifies herself without looking at the male warrior.

"Like I could understand what she meant!" Davis exclaims with stress in his tone. "When i asked her why she attacked me, she replied as if it was so obvious... i mean if i knew the answer, why would i be asking her?... But then..." Davis takes a pause before talking again while Tomoe slightly leans to look at Davis with his sudden pause. "She also told me about surpassing her, despite her constant training. didn't you mention something like that wher you and Stella dueled one another?

the atmosphere between them becomes heavy after Davis's last words as the two of them look at each other's eyes in enxiety.

"Yes... yes i did." Tomoe looks away and replies, making davis look down and frown at Tomoe's words. "I always hated the fact that you were stronger than me, no matter HOW hard i train... but i never held that against you." Tomoe leans to face Davis again with a smile. Davis sees Tomoe's expression and also smiles in return.

"...Thanks." Davis tells the female brawler with a smile and finally stands up from his position. "...Although there is one more thing though.." Davis continues while Tomoe raises her two brows. "that clone also said something about "Stella rubbing the truth that's in front of you"..." after hearing those words, Tomoe's face unnoticably widens. "She also said something about me being a "man"... what's up with that?"

Not responding immediately, Tomoe turns her face to keep Davis from see her as her face burns red. "Hmmm, n-now that you mention it, t-the Davis clone that I fought seemed to act wierdly, compared to you." Tomoe stutters her new words, hoping to avert her situation.

"Huh?" Davis raises a brow. " _How_ wierd?"

"Whenever I look at the clone's face, it looked as if it was afraid or something..." Davis sweatdrops after hearing those words, knowing why the clone seemed afraid. after all, the next scariest thing from your own true fears is fighting a murderous Tomoe. "Whenever i attack him, the clone would just defend, as if it had no interest in attacking at all, or as if it was too afraid." Tomoe continues, not noticing Davis's heavy sweating."Still, that clone had your endurance; it may not have bee a challenge, but it was definitely one of my longest beatings to an opponent." Tomoe looks at her clenched fist before looking at the male warrior. "... and knowing you, You'd be all over me if we ever fought each other." After hearing Tomoe's last sentence, Davis blushes, suddenly getting a "different thought" of what Tomoe just said. Tomoe sees the sudden color-change of Davis's face and realizes what entered his mind, making her blush (again) as well. "Don't even think about it..." Tomoe tells her partner in reassurance, fearsome glare included.

Davis's face widens at Tomoe's words, while a clone of an enemy pixie was created just behind his shoulder. The demon clone shrieks and immediately charges at Davis, but Davis, without even looking away from Tomoe, merely chops down the clone, killing it as fast as it was created. "I DID NOT!" Davis shouts with his blush still on his face, telling Tomoe that it is an obvious lie.

"Then why is your face flustered!?" Tomoe questions while back-handing a generated clone of a zombie just behind her without taking her eyes off of Davis.

"Th-that's because you said-" Davis stops as he sees Tomoe glare at him darkly, telling him that it is a **BAD** idea to continue his sentence. "Nevermind... sorry..." Davis tells Tomoe in an intimidated tone.

"Hey you two!" a distant and familiar voice calls out to the two. both turn to look and find Etna standing on the Gate Panel, with Stella down on the floor. The team is soon warped into the safety of their Base Panel, with their young master inside.

"...O...K... i guess i don't need to ask what hapened out there." Laharl sweatdrops as he finds his teem in disarray; Davis was reaching for his hurting back, courtesy of the clone's attack. Tomoe was sweating like a pig after giving her all on the Davis clone. Eta was just... standing there with a smile, sweating, but not as much as Tomoe, after taking out Stella's Clone... and Stella... was sobbing (in a funny way) while firmly holding the belt on her chest.

"Uhhh... hey." Davis calls for the sobbing(?) Stella. "Uhhh... can i ask what happened?"

"uuuuh....Uuuhhhh..." Stella looks up to Davis with her eyes watering even more. "...WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Stella suddenly burst into tears and heads for Tomoe for comfort.

"Davis, you idiot! how could you be so insensitive?" Tomoe tells the already-stressed Davis.

"WHAT?!" Davis shouts.

"Here, let _me_ take care of her." Etna approaches and takes Stella by the hand, making the female warrior stiffen. whne Etna feels she's at a safe distance, she places her hand on Stella's shoulders, stiffening up Stella even more with her face still in tears.

"I suggest you keep your encounter with my clone a secret; i don't plan on leting anybody know my secret...yet." although unheard by the group, Etna loudly whispers on Stella's ears, causing her to be on the verge of crying again. "...and i suggest you stop crying; i might let my secret out on you if you keep it up... coz you're just too cute to pass up." Etna tells Stella after noticing her eyes watering up again. Stella's tears stop as she notices a dark smirk on Etna's face. "Understood?"

although they don't hear what Etna told Stella, Davis and Tomoe sweatdrop at the sight of Stella's shacking head slowly nodding.

"Good." Satisfied with what she said, Etna taps Stella's back and heads to her prince's side.

Stella sits at a corner, unbeknownst to tha fact that she is being watch by ther two friends. Davis heads over to Stella but is immediately stopped by his partner, shaking her head.

Stella murmurs to herself with tears streaming down her face (in a funny way). "Why did something so bad feel so good T_T"

The Two sweatdrop after witnessing Stella's wierd emotion.

The gang arrives at the next floor and find yet ANOTHER hellish stage; the whole floor is swamped with eye-straining colors with each having a dangerous Geo Symbol; Clone on the blue, Ally damage on the red, Enemy boost 50% on green, and Enemy boost X3 on yellow... and not a single useful Geo Symbol anywhere.

The gang (excluding Etna) soon face their master with pitiable faces, telling their master "we can't do it. please get us out of here T_T"

Laharl could only sweatdrop at his pupils. "Alright, Alright. I"LL do it. sheesh." Lahal sighs and shrugs his shoulders while his pupils show faces off gratitude, like a beggar thanking the persn who gave him money. "Flonne, Etna, Let's go." Laharl calls for his subordinates and head out to finish the floor.

The day ends with Laharl using the Gency's exit after finishing the floor, due to the fact that he was unlucky enough to have Flonne cloned. Laharl had to face the clone, believing it to be the original, until the _real_ Flonne appears rather late, Tiring out Laharl, both physically AND emotionally.

The gang arrives at their home-sweet-castle. Davis's back still hurts, not realizing that the cost of healing him was around 200000HL, not that Laharl had any money problems. Tomoe's mind is completely occupied with imagining Davis "all over her". Stella still continues to sob (in a funny way). Laharl is in his room, sleeping after their little adventure. Etna is off working the prinnies to the bone, as usual. and Flonne is watering the flower of her new garden... Yep! it's a normal day at the castle alright!

* * *

Rober2's Rant:

Ok... this wasn't as funny as i thought it would be... and if you guys are wondering what took me so long to get this up... well... let's just say that i'm actually lucky enough to post it at around this time. also, i've been reading my own stories and did a few spell checks.

My mind is still boggled by a LOT of things. I have so much so say right now, but if i say too much, I'd get arrested (hyperbole, mind you)

Also, if you're wondering what the Etna clone did to Stella... well, if i told you guys, then the rating of this story would go from T to M... i'm sure a few "mature-minded guys" out there know what happened. i mean after all, a lot of people agree with how Etna swings, right? :-)... and don't worry, i MIGHT be able to create an EtnaxFlonne one shot, Rated M for some SERIOUS lemons.

Also, i really think that Laharl and Flonne make a good pair, Don'tcha guys think so?


	11. Common Idles of a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea OR the characters in anyway whatsoever, nor does this fanfic benefit me financially. The only thing I own is the the CD game of "Disgaea, Hour of Darkness", and this Fanfic.

Rober2's rant:

This chapter is dedicated to a certain someone. This chapter was actually just created in my head when at the date of June 23, 2009, at around 2 o clock, something was imprinted in my mind... and in case I forget it, this chapter will remind me, despite the sad memory.

**I hope you guys don't mind reading the rant just below this story. After all, this chapter was never meant to be here.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Common Idles of a Demon

It was a normal day at the castle; Laharl had to bear with Flonne's usual quirks with love, Etna was doing her chores (Who orders the prinnies to do them) given to her by Laharl, Davis was relaxing peacefully at the flowery veranda, Tomoe was performing her usual exercises, and Stella was... nowhere to be seen.

As the sun in almost completely set, Stella appears before the Dimensional gate, arriving home from who-knows-where. Although The dimensional gatekeeper is familiar with Stella, something was OBVIOUSLY different with her... Well only an idiot wouldn't notice the unfamiliar creature wrapped around her arms.

"*Bark bark*" The little thing yelped energetically.

"Huh?" The female brawler, sweating from her training, arrives just around the corner and hears the weird sound.

"Hey, What is that?" The male warrior asks Stella in a rather curious tone. Tomoe, also curious with the unfamiliar creature, walks closer behind Davis to find the source of the weird sound and Davis's curiosity.

"Remember the world where Jennifer, the robot, and that idiot wearing the space suit lived on?" Stella questions the two, and both nods.

Meanwhile on Earth, Gorgon sneezes.

Back at the netherworld...

"...Well, I saw those two creatures that was on all fours, just like a 'cu sith', but cuter. and when I saw their young, I just **HAD** to nag one! Isn't he just the cutest?" Stella blushes as she gleefully holds the puppy forward for everyone to see.

Davis's eyes widen at the little 'thing' while Tomoe show no interest at the creature, despite looking at it.

"Cool! what are you gonna call it?" Davis asks happily.

"Ummm, I guess I'll call you Apple!" Says Stella while facing the creature.

"*Bark bark*" The creature barks happily, as if liking it's new name.

"Energetic little thing, isn't it?" Says Tomoe, looking at the creature's wiggling body. "what is this thing called again?"

"Ummm, if i remember correctly, I'd say it's a... Dog." Stella explains, as if guessing.

"A... Dog?" Tomoe raises a brow. "What a weird thing to call this creature."

"Don't you think it's weird that we look older than our master?" Stella retorts.

"Good point." Tomoe accepts Stella's piece.

"Oi, oi. you two shouldn't talk about Master Laharl like that." Davis sweatdrops.

Suddenly, the 'Dog' starts wriggling around furiously, as if trying to get away from the spear-wielder's hold. "Ah!" Stella yelps as Apple escapes her clutches and make a dash into the deeper parts of the castle.

"Uh-oh!" Tomoe merely states. "_That _can't be good!" Davis follows. "Kya! After him!" Stella screams in a panic and immediately orders her two companions. The two complies in reflex, even though they don't have to.

The dog runs around the weapons and item shop, taking the vendors by surprise and making them shriek and yelp in surprise at the foreign creature. Tomoe chases after Apple but is eluded just as easily as she could 'try' to catch up with the small creature, despite her fleet footwork. Davis follows just behind Tomoe while Stella follows just behind Davis.

After the mayhem at the shops, Apple makes its way to the throne room, followed by the trio.

"Hurry! He could run into-" Stella was cut off as she notices her two companions come to a halt. In front of them was their master, staring the the alien. In front of their master was Apple, as if ready to run away, not out of fear but glee. "M-Master Laharl!" Stella finishes her last sentence in a wierd tone from the last word. "U-uhhh... h...hehehe..." Stella nervously laughs.

"...Davis..." the male warrior tenses up as Laharl calls him. "...Tomoe..." the brawler does the same. "...Stella..." The female warrior tenses up even more than the two... "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WRETCHED EARTH CREATURE DOING IN MY CASTLE!?" The trio's faces widens with fear as they hear their master's thunderous yell of anger.

"Gwaaa! I'm sorry, Master Laharl! I'm so sorry!" Knowing her responsibility, Stella steps up in a panic and begs for her master's forgiveness.

"Uh, This earth creature is what those humans keep as... pets! Yes, and uh... and Stella is hoping if she could...uh...keep one..." Tomoe sweatdrops at her last few words as she quick-wittingly comes up with an excuse... little did she know how true her own words were; it was actually true that humans keep dogs as pets... if we think about it, ANY human would find it _more_ than weird to have a 'zombie' for a pet.

"Thing thing?! as a pet!? in my castle!?" Laharl Glares at the creature as if expecting it to cower in fer, but instead, the dog maintains it's energetic huffing while looking at the young figure in the eye. the trio sweats heavily as Apple and Laharl stare at each other awkwardly.

"...Alright." Laharl suddenly speaks, catching the trio off guard and causing their jaws to drop. none of them (more like nobody) expected Laharl to let such a foreign creature stay in the castle.

"Re-re-re-REALLY?! can I really keep him!? can I, can I, CAN I?!" Stella asks her master gleefully like a little girl while her two companions sweatdrop at Stella's actions.

"Yes you can. You don't have to act so surprised!" Says Laharl.

"(How can we not?)" the duo behind Stella thinks of the same thing while sweatdropping, both failing to realize that Flonne's quirks were rubbing off on their master.

"Oh, thank you thank you THANK YOU, Master Laharl!" Stella gleefully bombards her master with gratitude as she grabs Apple and happily hugs her new pet. "*Bark*" the dog merely barks happily, now believing that he has himself a new home.

Over half a year later...

"Aaaapple, we're hoooome~!" Stella, with her spear behind her neck, happily hums loudly for her pat's attention as Stella and the gang arrive from another one of their usual outings.

"*Bark bark!*" Apple, from out of nowhere (actually from the other corner), responds to Stella's voice and bolts towards her, not taking him long to see Stella.

"Hey, buddy! You miss me?" Stella tells the little creature as she lowers herself by placing one hand on her knees with her other hand still holding her spear.

"*Bark bark*" Apple responds with its usual energy, spinning around without removing its eyes off Stella.

"Boy, that thing sure is energetic." Says the axe-wielder behind Stella as he observes the spunky creature.

"Ok, ok boy. I'll walk you soon." Says Stella to the still spinning dog as Apple whines impatiently for his walk. "...I guess I'll just walk Apple right now since we're already here. I'll catch up with you guys later." Stella bids her friend as she turns around towards the Dimensional gate with Apple already ahead of her.

In cue, the dimensional gatekeeper prepares their usual destination; a plain grassy field, much like Laharl's tutorial map.

As their destination appears in sight of the dimensional gate, Apple bolts forward, Leaving Stella behind. "Ah! wait!" Stella shouts but is inevitably ignored by Apple. "Mou! I said wait!" Stella enters the gate and finds Apple sniffing every dirt and grass he sees, sometimes leaking on them. The two enjoy their walk; Stella was slowly following Apple wherever he went with a smile on her face and moving the hair on her face behind her ears, while Apple was frolicking around every nook and cranny of the field eventually 'doing his business'.

Unfortunately, their time alone was short lived...

Four Cu Siths appeared just in front of Apple. Being close to her dog, Stella immediately takes notice of the danger and takes up a stance. to Stella, taking out the Cu Siths would be no problem; the only thing is Apple is with her.

Apple, oblivious to the dangers, merely considers them as 'fun' and comes dashing towards them.

"A-Apple! No!" Stella shouts at her dog, but is, once again, ignored. The Cu Siths, taking notice of the incoming creature, loudly growls, sending Apple the message of hostility.

Apple quickly turns around and returns to his previous position. "*Bark bark bark!*" Apple barks at the larger creatures while staying at a safe distance beside the spear-wielder.

Taking Offense to Apple's barking, The Cu Siths loudly growls as they lunge forward to attack, frightening Apple and sending him dashing away without the notice of the female warrior. Stella on the other hand, anticipates the monsters' movements, and counters, taking out one of the Cu Siths with ease.

The Cu Siths were smart and resilient; despite the loss of one of their comrades, they still attack on different directions... Still, Stella finds it no problem to make short work of them; all three of the monsters attack left, right, and middle. The ones on the side attacks, but Stella easily counters their attacks, easily taking them out. The one on the middle, now completely aggravated, lunges in rage of Stella... but Stella merely takes a step back and dodges the enraged beast and takes advantage, poking and piercing the Cu Sith's hide with her spear with lightning-fast movements. Stella spins her spear above her head and gives the final blow, speedily getting behind the monster, as if she went through him. Successfully performing 'Lightning Spear', The Cu Sith falls lifeless.

After finishing off all the Cu Siths, Stella looks around to cue her dog that they're no longer in harms way... but Apple was no where in sight.

Meanwhile, Apple's running begins to decelerate as he realizes that he has strayed too far away from his owner. And instead of the grassy plain he was used to, he soon realizes that he has strayed at the 'swampy' area.

In the distance, Apple notices a rather familiar figure; it had feathers, but appeared flightless. it had that waddle just below its big beak... A smile-like shape crept on Apple's panting mouth as he remembered that it looks awfully like a 'chicken', the one he's been enjoying of chasing before Stella took her in. the only difference is it's size (it was like what, 30 TIMES BIGGER?!)

Apple rushes towards the big chicken (?) with excitement and intent on getting a bite.

In reaction, the creature suddenly reacts as a mysterious gas is extracted from the creature's mouth.

Upon getting closer, Apple inadvertently takes a whiff of the gas. "*Yelp!* Completely befouled by the gas, Apple make a speedy u-turn and dashes back to its origin.

Meanwhile...

"Aaaaapllllle~! aaaaapllllle~!" Stella continues to call for her dog in the distance.

Arriving on cue, Apple quickly appears and rushes beside Stella, running around her in circles out of cheerfulness.

"There you are! c'mon, boy. let's go home. I think you've had enough excitement for one day." Stella tells her dog as the two walk side-by-side on their way home... but once again, Apple dashes forward, leaving Stella behind him, with 'home' as his destination.

Three days later...

At the castle yard, Tomoe trains her kicks, but is soon interrupted by Stella's presence.

"...What is it?" Tomoe asks as she noticed Stella in a somewhat distressed look.

"I-it's Apple..." Stella replies in a shaky voice while Tomoe raises a brow. "He's... he isn't acting like himself... he's not his energetic self; he's mellow for some reason... and when i took him out for his walk, and when he did his business... what came out of him wasn't the usual mucky brown... but a watery red... Tomoe I'm worried!" Stella finishes with her face in even more distress as if she was about to cry.

Tomoe couldn't let out any obvious emotion on her face as she didn't know what to do. After all, she was a fighter, not a doctor. "Why don't you take him to the netherworld hospital? They might know what to do; and I'm sure Master Laharl won't mind using the team's funds for him. (Using his money is a different story though)"

"I already did. but since Apple was a creature from Earth, they told me that don't know how much they could help him." Says Stella with her head down and her shoulders drooping. Tomoe's face was also starting to show distress since she didn't know how to help her friend.

"Hey." a broad and familiar voice calls the two girls. The two turn to face the source and find Davis with his usual serious look. "You'll have to save your talk for later. Master Laharl is calling for us. We're going into battle again."

"B-but... Apple is-" Stella begins to stutter, worried for her dog.

"We'll have to worry about him later." Says Davis with a stern face. "Right now, we have our Master to worry about." Davis's words pierced Stella's heart, making her more depressed.

Tomoe glares at Axe-wielder, signaling that he should be mindful of his words. Davis responds without even looking at Tomoe. Davis knew that going against their master's wishes would yield gruesome consequences; Davis didn't want Stella to face that, thus his attitude.

"Don't worry. Let's just make this quick so we could visit Apple at the hospital. Hopefully, by the time we get back, the doctors may have already found a way to help Apple. So, what do you say?" Tomoe asks Stella with a smile, hoping to ease her depression. Stella lets out a small sad smile in response to Tomoe's kindness.

Finally settled, the trio head to their master's presence, and the gang enter the battlefield once more. Although they wanted to end the fight as soon as possible, luck wasn't on their side... They had entered yet another rare item. It took them over four hours to finish the first ten floors. Although the team would normally dread the thought of how difficult the remaining floors are, they were too preoccupied with their earth friend. Davis was just recently informed of Apple's condition and apologized to Stella while they were still in the Base panel.

Finally finishing their mission, Stella rushes to the hospital to check up on Apple, with Davis and Tomoe following behind her.

Arriving at her destination, Stella searches for her dog. "Doc! how is he? do you know how to help him?" Stella hastily asks the female ronin doctor.

"Ah, Stella. I wanted to contact you two hours ago. About Apple..."

"Yes? YES?" Stella asks anxiously.

"Apple passed away."

The words kept ringing in her head while her face didn't show any change of emotion. She merely remained silent with her unchanging expression. "...oh..." Stella finally speaks. "...Then... Where is his body?"

"Would you like to bury it? We'll put it in a box."

Stella becomes silent again with her face still unfazed. The box appears in Stella's eyes, yet she still remains emotionless. Stella grabs the box and heads out to look for a good burial ground for Apple's body.

Stella finds a good place for Apple's burial; above a small hill with a dead tree on top. It was only a ten-minute walk from the castle.

Stella buries Apple's box just a few feet away from the dead tree. in respect, Stella grabs the nearest rock to make it Apple's tombstone.

Hours pass and Stella remains near her dog's grave. the sun was setting in such a melancholic sight that most people would find it sad to find their dog die and see such a sunset just above the small hill... But Stella's face still remain emotionless.

a few minutes later, Davis arrives to pay his respects, and places his hand on Stella's shoulder to give his sincere condolences... but Stella still remains unfazed, not even looking at the male warrior behind him.

Not a minute later, Tomoe also arrives to pay her respects. The three remain silent, for the sake of Apple's passing.

"I think I'm going to train..." Stella suddenly tells her companions out of the blue. Davis was taken aback and was about to talk to Stella, but was stopped by his partner. The two watch as Stella walks away. Although they couldn't bear to see their friend in such a state, they could only watch her go by, hoping that she'll get over it soon and return to her normal self.

The day was about to end, as signaled by the sunset. Stella was practicing her pierces, Tomoe was still looking at Apple's grave, and Davis was watching the sun go down.

The whole day ended as if nothing had ever entered their lives...

* * *

Rober2's Rant:

In case you guys wanna know what the dog looks like, it's like a cross-breed of a dalmatian, a terrier, and a chiwawa...I know it sounds weird but lemme clarify:

It has the body figure of a terrier, white coat and black spots of a dalmatian... and the size of a chiwawa... only 2 times bigger... Okay, I guess the chiwawa thing was over the top.

Why is there such a chapter? well...

My dog, Ringgo, passed away. the cause was "parasitic infection". I only saw the symptoms just less than 24 hours ago; what turned an over-active dog into a rather depressed one made my heart drop. And the next thing know, he was gone; it was literally fast... I mean 2 hours ago, he was alive, and now, he's gone. This whole chapter is practically based on what happened with some extras.

Here in the Philippines, there are no laws with animal abuse whatsoever, not that I was abusive mind you... but when I was told by the vet that my dog passed away, no tears were dropped. In my heart, I thought, "Maybe this is for the best. This way, I won't have to worry about him anymore, since he's no longer here... and good thing that I arrived late. Otherwise, I would've had to buy useless medicine for him... and I probably shouldn't have brought him to the vet; now i have to pay 700 pesos for a measly check-up. (700 pesos is, more or less, 14 dollars; still a big amount for us here)"

Did those thoughts of mine sound cruel? I thought so too.

Then, one thing hit me on the chest like a stake; one of my housekeepers believe in such superstition... and one of them was "If someone in the family gets sick, the owned animal gets sick in return for the sick person's health." And just a few days ago, I heard from my dad that he had a few "problems" with his lungs and he rested in a hospital. I thought "Damn it dad! i keep telling you to lay off the cigarette! and it doesn't mater even if it is light on nicotine!"

Not long after, I heard that he was immediately discharged... but that was AFTER I saw my dog's ominous symptoms.

ever since i heard my housekeeper's words, i kept thanking God... and soon, I learned that trying to live on with your life is easier said than done, because despite having my Dad okay, we lost our dog... of course, I'd like to have my dad more, thank you very much... but still... it was not as easy as I had thought.

And every time i got out the backdoor of our house, I still have the reflex t look at the cage where Ringgo used to be... I guess the image of my dog still haunts me.

Word of advice: never EVER think of yourself as a big shot and say that you could live your life through any hardships. otherwise, you'll think pathetically of yourself in the future. it's actually easier said than done.

P.S.

In case you didn't know, Ringgo is Japanese for Apple.

Now if you'll excuse me, i'm feeling rather sick since i carried the box containing my dog's corpse from the rain, and i'm gonna take a break... again...


	12. Red Theme

Rober2's rant:

OK, I've been updating this story at a rather slow pace recently -_-... don't get me wrong, I ain't quitting... I'm just REALLY stressed out right now; a LOT of things are happening... I had to cancel my interview for my chance to get hired for Call center (I'm a shoe in, dang it!), I had to go to the dermatologist for my pimple-infested face to be PAINFULLY treated, I haven't gone to the gym lately, money problems, and also, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A "SHAMAN KING ONESHOT FANFIC". Not to mention Etna and Stella is behind me and pointing their spears just behind my neck..... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

* * *

Chapter 12: Red Theme

Today was a surprisingly peaceful day in the castle; Stella was just sticking around beside Etna (Despite her *ahem* encounter with the clone) and Davis was just idly (and lazily) walking around with his axe in hand. Tomoe on the other hand, was no where to be seen.

"Probably just out beating up a couple of demons for training, I guess." Davis tells himself as he wonders where his partner is. Davis wasn't in a particularly good mood since he's been dead bored all day; it was too early to see a good sunset and the sky has been too sunny for his eyes to keep staring.

As Davis was about to turn to the corner, he hears footsteps slowly getting louder, probably running. Davis decides to checks out the source that's just on the other corner. As he makes the turn..."Oof!" he is bumped by a small body figure.

"Kya!" An unfamiliar, small girly voice also yelps.

The bump had enough force to send Davis falling on his butt. "Ugh. Hey! Watch where you're going!" Davis yells at the small figure.

"Ah! S-SORRY!" The little figure replies in a panic. After the bump, Davis could finally get a good look at the small figure: She was wearing some sort of long-sleeved black dress and was wearing a white hairband with a ribbon on the right side just above her ear. She was also a long-haired red-head.

Finally getting her composure, the little figure looks up to find Davis looking at her, and before she new it, she was also gazing at the male warrior's eyes in awe as a slight flush slowly appears on her cheeks.

"What are you doing anyway? And who are you? You're obviously not from around here." Davis coldly tells her, snapping her off of her gaze.

"Ah, W-well... I...I-I..." The little one returns to her panicked state, belittled (no pun intended) by Davis's intimidating words. "I...Ahhh...Uhhh...Uuuh..." The little girl's eyes start showing tears.

"Well?!" Davis asks loudly again, not noticing the little girl's watery eyes.

"Uuuh...Uuuuh..." The little girl continues, and becomes close to bursting to tears...

Suddenly, a blunt force hits Davis right on the cranium and a loud thud is heard throughout the hall. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Tomoe loudly questions Davis with her hand, I mean fist, on Davis's head. The little girl runs off beside the female brawler and embraces her, as if asking for protection, and Tomoe returns the embrace.

"Owwwww~...!" Davis clings to his sore skull with his eyes shut in pain. "What the hell was that for?!" Davis questions the female brawler.

"I asked you a question first." Tomoe retorts. "What were you thinking, making her cry!?"

"I only asked her who she was and why she was here!" Davis replies, answering Tomoe's question. "...Do you know this girl?" Davis changes his question as he notices the seemingly 'close' relationship they have after seeing their embrace.

"Oh, I guess I haven't told you yet. You see..." Tomoe lets out a big smile while Davis opens both ears to Tomoe. "She's my pupil!" Tomoe finishes her sentence with a rare big smile.

"...Oh..." Davis couldn't make up of what his partner just said and merely nods... until... "YOU WHAT?!" Davis yelps out in utter shock, making the little girl jump in surprise and tightening her embrace to her mentor.

"You don't have to be so surprised!" Says Tomoe while hugging back her pupil.

"Why the hell shouldn't I be?! This is the first time I've heard of this!" Davis says in outrage. "What, in the right mind, made you decide to take up a pupil? If Master Laharl finds out about this, he won't be too happy with finding another mouth to feed..."

"He already knows, stupid. I'm not dumb enough to get myself a pupil without Master Laharl's consent." Tomoe bluntly and rudely cuts off Davis. Normally, Davis would take the 'stupid' comment hardly, but with the surprise put to his face, he had other things enter his mind.

"Huh? Master Laharl let you have a pupil?" Davis question's his master's actions. Usually, Laharl, wouldn't want another burden into the castle; letting this little girl stay in the castle was something that Davis pondered... Then again, their master HAS been acting strangely nice lately. Maybe Miss Flonne's passion for love was starting to rub off on him...

"Well, Miss Flonne is the only Magic caster in Master Laharl's team, so he figured that having my pupil here be a good addition to the team." Tomoe answers Davis's rhetorical question while placing both her hands on the little figure's shoulders.

"Well, _that_ answers my question..." Davis sweatdrops as he realizes his master's intentions. "*sigh* oh well. nothing wrong with having another one on board anyway. Hey, what's you're profession?" Davis looks at the little figure.

"Ah, um..." The little figure timidly stammers, but soon feels a slight push from behind by her mentor.

"It's alright, go ahead." Tomoe tells her pupil with a reassuring smile. the little one smiles in return and nods in assurance to herself.

"Um, my profession is... a fire mage!" the little one tells Davis while standing in attention like a soldier.

"I see. So what's your name?" Davis sternly questions the little mage.

"Flare!" The little one immediately replies.

"Oh... uhhh... how... fitting." Davis sweatdrops at the 'typical' name given to her.

"Are you satisfied yet?" Tomoe impatiently asks Davis.

"Then lemme ask YOU this question..." Davis turns his eyes to his partner. "What, in the right mind, made you decide to take up a pupil?"

Tomoe's eyes widen at Davis's question, but is soon turned into a happy one. "Well, I've always wanted to take up a pupil; just like when the Nirvams took me in as theirs." Tomoe happily smiles as she gives her little pupil a hug.

Rarely seeing her act the way she is, Davis's eyes widen, but soon smiles at the rare scene of a happy Tomoe with her first pupil.

"Hello, everyone!" a familiar voice greets them from behind. The group looks behind to find their master's mistress, Miss Flonne.

"Miss Flonne!" the two demons state their mistress's name in unison as they stand in attention.

"Oh! You must be the new comer!" Says Flonne as she notices the cute little blushing bundle near Tomoe. "Hi! My name is Flonne. What's your name?" The fallen angel politely asks the red mage while giving off a radiant aura that is rare in the whole netherworld. Flare could only blush timidly at the presence of the overlord's mistress.

"U-um, I'm Flare, a fire mage..." Flare timidly tells the fallen angel.

"Ooh! A fire mage! I only know Ice magic..." flonne pouts, making the red mage giggle. The two laugh happily like little children, and Tomoe complies with a smile on her face while Davis sighs.

"Hey guys, Miss Flonne. What's......up?" A female voice calls them with the last word delayed and sounding weird. the group look at the source and finds Stella taking notice of the little unfamiliar figure.

"Oh, Hi Stella. I'd like you to meet my pupil... Go on, greet yourself!" Tomoe tells her pupil with a smile as she gives her a slight push on her back.

"I-I'm Flare, A red mage." Flare greets herself to the female spear wielder.

"You're Tomoe's pupil?" Stella takes a quick glance at the mother-like Tomoe and quickly returns her eyes to the little bundle-of-joy. "Oh you're so cuuute!" Stella couldn't help but give the red mage a hug, making Flare tense up at the sudden embrace but immediately softens up at the harmless hug.

"Hey. whats up? Who's this?" Another familiar voice greets them. It was Etna, smiling at the little red mage. Although Etna has a reputation for being one of the most feared in the whole netherworld, she has a soft spot for kids. Making Laharl search for Aramis's pet zombies were proof enough.

"I'm Flare, a fire mage!" the little mage frees herself from Stella's arms and tells Etna with more energy after sensing Etna's kindness. Etna's smile widens at the little figure's innocence.

"Well, aren't you a cute little girl." Etna tells her with a smirk, making Flare giggle and blush.

"(Lady Etna, Don't tell me you're into _that, _are you? Oh, the poor little thing...)" Stella speaks inwardly with a sweatdrop while looking at Etna's smirk.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Etna tells the odd Stella after noticing her change in expression.

"Oh, nothing." Stella quickly responds.

"(She's a few hundred years too young for me though... too bad. Oh well.)" Etna also thinks while turning her smirk into a grin.

The girls continue their talk, not noticing Davis in the background. Davis just merely watches the girls do their... girl thing... Davis also notices something...

"Well, talk about seeing red..." Davis thinks out loud. The girls hear Davis's words, and soon enough, they notice something; Etna was a red-head and so was Tomoe, Flare was a 'red' mage, and Flonne's blue outlines on her clothes turned red when she became a fallen angel.

"Then what am I? The mint on the strawberry cake?" The 'green-haired' spear wielder tells Davis while pouting.

The group laugh at the humor, including the newest member, Flare. Flare Smiles at the people around her. "It's going to be fun being with these nice people." Flare thinks happily at her new 'family'.

* * *

Etna: Hello everyone! I'm Etna!  
Stella: And I'm Stella!  
Both: And welcome to... The "Gossip corner" ^_^ Etna: Today, we have a not-so-special guest... loser!  
loser: hmmmmm... *Sweats heavily*  
Stella: yaaay! Now that you're using *notebook*, you don't have to worry with having to retype your supposed name every single time!  
Etna: You're right Stella! not to mention the "GRAND RETURN OF THE GOSSIP CORNER!"  
Both: yaaay!  
loser: uuuuh.  
Etna: Ok. back to business... *Stares at loser*  
Stella: *Also stares at loser*  
loser: *ulp*  
Etna: You got a lot of nerve talking back at me during the past chapter *places arm on loser's stiff shoulder*  
loser: *stiffens*  
Stella: Not to mention that little "Incident" you made me go through with that clone a few chapters back *Places arm on loser's stiff shoulder*  
loser: *stiffens even more*  
Stella: Say, Lady Etna, what should we do with him?  
Etna: I dunno... tossing him in a clod river sounds too easy.  
loser: ummm.  
Both: what?  
loser: Stella, why don't you explain to the readers what a Nirvam is?  
Stella: you've got a lotta... *Sigh* if I must... a Nirvam is the highest rank a FEMALE brawler (meaning it only applies for female brawlers only) can reach. Tomoe isn't a Nirvam... yet... Now then, for your punishment...  
loser: Etna?  
Etna: What now?  
loser: Stella.  
Stella: What!?  
loser: Why don't you also explain to the readers what "HOSPITAL FODDER" is?  
Both: *Stunned*  
Stella: uhhh... Hospital fodder is... are characters of the player who are pusposely killed via tossing of a strong/boss monster into the base panel... and ressuracted multiple times to get the rewards from the hospital... uh-oh.  
loser: Now then, since the readers now know what Hospital fodder is... do you want to become hospital fodder... AGAIN!?  
Etna: Nice try, loser. I know that your console's wires are all chewed up by rats, so there's noooooo Disgaea for you~!  
Stella: What?! Why you! you got me freaked for a second there!  
loser: uh-oh! *curtain falls, covering the three* waaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Etna: Well, we've used up a lot of time, so toodles!  
Stella: Also, the reason why there was no 'Gossip corner' a few chapters ago was due to the fact that we were turned into hospital fodder by this 'prick'. *Hammers loser*  
loser: *bonk* OW!  
Stella: Now we're just getting a little something in return~... *returns to the other side of the curtain*  
Etna: GET BACK HERE!  
loser: waaaaaaaaah!


	13. Wanting of Acceptance

loser's rant:

AAAARGH! I Thought She'd at least stay down until I finish this episode! Dammit! Oh Well. You win some, you lose some. (talking about Etna)

Oh, by the way, About this chapter... this was supposed to be a part of the last one, but some things entered my mind so I decided to just seperate them. So sorry if this chapter seems too short. Then again, this entire EPISODE seems too short... I suppose I could reveal to you guys that... naaah, that'll spoil the ending of this Episode so I'll shut up about it...

BTW, in case you didn't notice, I kinda like the LaharlxFlonne pairing so I'm hinting that here on my story. Hence the whole mistress thing. ^_^

*loser and Etna suddenly lock eyes* uh-oh!

* * *

Chapter 13: Wanting of Acceptance

The girls continue to talk loudly while Davis watches their fun; apparently, he finds the enjoyment of the girls a "beautiful sight", so he wasn't bored anymore.

"Etna! Flonne! Where are you?!" a thunderous shout was heard throughout the hall, catching the group in surprise.

"*Sigh* her comes mister sour-puss to ruin the mood..." Says Etna.

"Teehee! He may be a sour-puss, but he's MY sourpuss! :3" Flonne replies with a giggle and a blush on her face.

"Oh You and your silly Love antics. Oh well, I guess that's the reason the prince is attracted to you." Etna smirks after her words, making the fallen angel blush some more but still giggle innocently. "(Too bad she's the prince's toy... Oh well.) Etna smirks at her thoughts, making the watching Stella sweatdrop.

"There you all are!" Says Laharl after finding his team. "Get ready, you guys! We're taking a trip to the Item world!" Laharl orders his team. But before the group could do anything, Laharl notices the unfamiliar figure near his brawler. "Who's the little kid?" Laharl questions his team.

"Ah, I-I'm Flare, a Fire mage. I-I'm Lady Tomoe's pupil. I-it's an honor to meet you, your highness." Flare politely bows at the overlord.

"Hmph. Well, at least you know how to show an overlord some respect... unlike SOME people." Laharl turns his gaze to a certain red-headed vassal of his. Etna merely rolls her eyes away.

"Hey, you." Laharl returns his attention to the little red mage. "Are you ready to carry your share of the fight? cuz if your not, that won't do around here." The young overlord lectures the little newbie, while Flare promptly listens.

"Laharl..." A seemingly slightly angry Flonne calls out to him. Laharl looks at her mistress and finds a serious face of Flonne's face,making the atmosphere heavy on Laharl.

"Uh, wh-what?" Laharl questions his mistress.

"She has a name, Laharl. Be Polite. We've been through this before, haven't we?" The Stern Flonne scolds the young overlord.

At that moment, Laharl remembered the days when his mother was still alive. She would scold Laharl for any rudeness he commited. Despite all that, Laharl loved his mother. Flonne was like her. She would scold him for anything 'rude' he'd commit, be it big or small... but oddly, Flonne has her quirks since she's turned into a famllen angel. That made her have the best of both worlds; she would give Laharl that 'motherly' feeling while also enjoying the benefits of a demon. Indeed, he knew he was a very lucky demon.

"*sigh* fine..." Laharl could only comply like a scolded child after returning to reality. ""Flare", Are you ready to fight along side us?" Laharl quotes Flare's name as he politely repeats his question, making Flonne nod with a sweet smile.

"Yes, your highness!" Flare happily responds, making Tomoe smile at her pupil, and in turn, making Davis smile as well. Before they knew or even noticed it, the whole group was smiling at the innocence of the newest member of the team.

"Alright! Let's go!" Laharl orders his team, and they all head for their destination; Laharl was leading them with Flonne and Etna beside him, Davis was just behind them, Stella was behind Davis, and Tomoe and Flare were just behind all of them, walking happily side-by-side towards their journey.

Laharl's team enter the first floor of the item. The item was simply a faerie dust but had a potent Gladiator that Laharl wanted to subdue.

The first floor, as always, was simple; the enemies were very few and also easy, not to mention that there were no negative geo symbols to hinder them. the only thing they hate is the fact that the enemies were spread throughout the area, so it'll take some time due to the travel. The gate panel was also at the farthest part of the map, and there was also no gate keeper so there was no hassle. But with the weak and few enemies, taking them out is the faster way of clearing the map than walking all the way to the farthest side of the map.

There WAS one good thing on the first floor: The Gladiator that Laharl wanted to subdue was on it.

"Ugh, Why don't they all just give up already?" Davis hatefully spouts.

"Don't be such a wet blanket." Tomoe tells the slouching Davis while the little figure beside her was looking at him with a pout, unnoticed by Davis.

"No worries! The resident that Master Laharl wanted is on this floor! We just take it out and its smooth sailing!" Stella optimistically tells her friends.

"Yeah, but Master Laharl is gonna have a fit if the enemy gets to the gladiator before we do. If that happens, who knows how long we'll take to search for him in this crap-hole. Master Laharl isn't the patient type." Davis tells his group, acting like the wat blanket that Tomoe said he is.

"Then we'll just have to beat them to it now, won't we?" The determined Tomoe states while hitting her palm with her fist, impressing the little figure beside her.

"Alright! Enough bickering! Let's get this over with!" Exclaims Davis, determined to finish his duties as quickly as possible.

Laharl, Flonne, and Etna were busy (easily) taking care of the enemies in the near area while Davis's team were in persuit of the resident, which other nearby enemies were also after. Unfortunately for the group, the enemy was closer. This made te team come up with the obvious plan:

"Oh no you don't!" Stella exclaims as she pierces the enemy just two squares away. Fortunately, that was the only demon in range of the gladiator so it was only Davis and Tomoe (with her pupil) who were able to reach the gladiator. "Go, you two!"

"Davis!" Tomoe calls and signals Davis for their plan.

"Right!" Davis responds and charges at Tomoe. Tomoe prepares herself, clasping her hands downwards as if ready to give a boost, while Davis jumps and aims to land his foot on Tomoe's clasped hands. Upon landing, Tomoe launches Davis up in the air to the direction of the gladiator (consider this as the 'lift and throw')

Davis lands just in front of the frightened gladiator. "I got you now!" Davis states with a grin as he raises his axe for the kill, wanting to finish it early.

The heavy axe lands, but only to hit the green geo panel where the gladiator was supposed to be. "w-wh-wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Davis shouts in exasperation, wondering where his target went. "(wait a minute... a GREEN GEO PANEL?)" Davis speaks inwardly as he notices the geo panel, and much to his frustration, IT WAS A WARP GEO PANEL OF ALL THINGS!!! (Well I DID say that there were no negative geo symbols. warp geo symbols are considered neutral, despite being usually a hindrance to players) "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" Davis shouts again in anger.

Suddenly, a familiar figure appears just 6 squares away from Tomoe(and her pupil)'s location. It was the gladiator, and much to Tomoe's dismay, it was a blue skull.

"Tomoe! Look out!" Stella exclaims to her friend since she was too far away.

"*Gasp!*" Tomoe gasps as if in sudden fear. In her case, it's understandable since ICE IS HER WEAKNESS.

The blue skull acts fast and prepares to cast giga ice.

"Ngh!" Tomoe, being a melee combatant, could only brace herself for the serious pain she was about to receive from a long distance.

"Ha!" A Little sound was heard beside Tomoe as Flare quickly casts mega fire at the blue skull, beating him to the punch and sending him flying.

Wondering what happened, Tomoe slowly opens her shut eyes, but quickly widens them as she finds a circle of soot on the floor where the blue skull was. Tomoe looks at her pupil and finds her in a stance that just casted a spell.

At that point, it was obvious to Tomoe what happened:

"Flare, you did it!" Tomoe lunges towards her pupil and lifts her in a hug.

"I-I did?" Flare continues to stutter, happy with her mentor's praise.

"You were awesome, Flare!" Stella also praises the little red mage and joins the hug.

"I was?" Flare's stuttering stops and the smile on her face widens as she continues to hear praises from the two demons embracing her.

Davis, who wasn't joining their little happy time, merely watches them with a smile on his face, not wanting to ruin their little 'girl time'. "Well, whaddaya know..." Davis tells himself.

Meanwhile...

The 'flying' blue skull finally lands face first on the area floor. The blue skull's whole body aches with his eyes shut in pain... but as the pain slowly lifts, the blue skull slowly opens his eyes and finds his face in front of Laharl's feet, just a few inches away from kissing them.

"Well well. Looks like you met my Pupil's pupil." Laharl tells the gladiator-in-pain with a grin. "Now, whaddaya about living in my sword?" Laharl points his 'Yoshitsuna' at the practically bowing resident. The blue skull trembles and nods, not wanting to lose his life. "good boy."

"Well, _this _was a quick trip. Thanks to that newcomer, we can go home early today; the prinnies still need to do my chores." Says Etna, considering that there's no more pressure with the rest of the nine floors since the gladiator was quickly subdued. (By the way, the prinny squad was sweatdropping at their master's words)

"Yeah. I can still make my daily TV program!" The fallen angel happily replies to Etna's words.

Laharl and the gladiator merely sweatdrops at Flonne and Etna's own 'girl talk'.

Nine floors later, the team exits the item and both warriors (Davis and Stella) stretched their arms, finally getting relaxed. Tomoe brings her pupil to the flowery veranda (now their usual hanging spot) to have their little alone time. The two sit on the bench and stare at the beautiful dusk sky, just like Davis would. Just as Flare leans to rest herself on her mentor, Tomoe notices Flare all sweaty.

"You must be tired from your first adventure." Tomoe looks at her pupil with a smile. "Wait here. I'll get you a towel and something to drink." Tomoe got up from her seat and tooke her leave of the scene, leaving Flare alone, but happy to look at the melancholic sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a masculine voice suddenly speaks behind Flare, causing her to gasp and jump from her seat. Flare turns to the source and finds Davis with a smile on his face(to Flare's eyes, the smile looked like that of a perverts).

"uuuu~" Flare quickly runs away but...

"Whoa there! What's the rush?" Davis quickly calls for the running girl, and as if like magic, glues Flares feet to the ground. Flare slowly turns around to face Davis, only showing Davis a face with tears and an angry face, wavy mouth included.

"Urm... What's wrong?" Davis awkwardly asks with a sweatdrop beside his head after seeing the 'childish' face Flare was making.

In quick reflex to Davis's question, Flare immediately points at Davis straightly with her finger, as if telling him "You are!"

"Er... oh... I made a bad impression on you huh?" Says davis with a sweatdrop while and walks to the bench to take a seat Flare remained silent as she could only watch Davis sit at her mentor's spot. "Well, don't just stand there like a statue. sit down." Says Davis to the little girl while patting the space beside him.

Flare reluctantly jumps and lands her butt on the seat with her a face still teary and pouty, looking away from the male warrior. Davis Pats and places his hand on Flare's head, making the little fire mage stiff.

"You did good today." Davis gives the little figure a simple praise while keeping his eyes at the view in front of him.

The words of the bigger figure reaches Flare's ears as her completely red face(due to anger) turns into wonder as she faces the male warrior, curious as to why he said that.

"At first, I thought that you'd just be one of those who'd end up being more of a burden than help for the team. But after your little performance earlier, I took back those thoghts. You and Tomoe would make a good dream-team. I mean, Tomoe being in the front line while you give her 'fire' support..." Davis tells the little figure his little speech of closure, making the red mage's face widen in admiration (JUST ADMIRATION, LIKE ETNA'S FOR THE LATE KING). "I guess what I'm saying is..." Davis makes a short pause before continuing with a little cough to clear his throat(?) "Welcome to the team!"

With that, Flare's widened face is added with a wide smile and gives Davis a big(little) hug. Taken aback by the sudden action, Davis pauses, but soon complies with the adorable hug and gently pats Flare on the head.

Unbeknownst to the two, a figure was watching them with a smile. It was Tomoe with a new towel on her shoulders and two cold sodas in each hand. Not wanting to ruin their moment, Tomoe merely watches the two gaze at the beautiful view. All three demons smile at how things turned out for the whole day.

"(Ugh! Th-these sodas are cold! *smile turns into grief*)" Oh yeah, I forgot that Tomoe was weak to ice, so...

* * *

Etna: Hello! i'm Etna!

Stella: and I'm Stella! And welcome to...

Both: THE GOSSIP CORNER! *shakes hands*

loser: ......

Etna: Today is a good day for us for some reason! ^_^

loser: ......

Stella: And whatever that reason is, we don't know ^_^

loser: ......

Etna: By the way, since this fanfic was made by this worthless person here (grabs loser by the shoulder), our mood is based on his ^_^

loser: ugh...

Etna: In other words, we're happy coz his idiot is happy ^_^

loser: uuugh...

Stella: So, if we're happy when he's happy, why are we happy when he's lousy (because of us ^_^)?

Etna: huh... good point... *smiles* ^_^

loser: um... that's because you two were having fun tormenting me and made me write here that you two are... in a good mood...|

both: oooooooh~ so that's why... *smiles* ^_^

Etna: in other words, you were in a good mood but we just ruined the moment, making you lousy and us happy ^_^

loser: errr, uh yeah.

Stella: Oooooook. I think we've let the readers see enough author-tormenting so let's get to the good stuff... Flare's Intro!!! *smiles* ^_^

Flare: A young fire mage who was taken up as a pupil by Tomoe. Despite her age of a young 989 years old, she has great potential and has equal power to those of an average mage who are around 1500 years old. Some would even say that she could give an overlord a hard time if ever she continuously trained gets to the coming-of-age. But other than her power, she is still young and is usually regarded as a mere child; not that she minds seeing as how childish she acts. her personality is very timid, yet brave at the same time and is also also very clumsy. Flare has a liking for her mentor like a mother.

Stella: awww... isn't she sweet? oh! and to all readers, there links on what Flare, and all of us, look like! It's in loser... I mean Rober2's fanfiction profile ^_^. Feel free to take a look, even though if a lot of you already know what we look like ^_^

Etna: By the way, I noticed that Flare is the only one whose age is revealed. loser, why don't you reveal to the readers the age of the cast? mine is 1476... ^_^, the prince's is 1319, and Flonne's is 1515.

Stella: By the way, 1 millennium a apparently demon year. so, you could say that as long as Lady etna here is around 1400, she is a young 14 years old here!... but then again, this info is based on this here loser's theory, so don't think it's 100% correct. And also, this somehow fails to apply for Adell and Rozalin, given that they're only a mere 21 human years, yet they already have figures of an adult... whew! didn't think i'd talk THAT much today ^_^! today really IS a good day ^_^!

loser: ok ok ok! Davis's age is 1799, Tomoe is 1776, and Stella is... *Stella suddenly stares daggers at loser* urk!

Stella: you tell them that and I swear, you'll never hear the end of it! *readies her spear*

loser: *gulp*

Etna: Well, I think we've wasted enough time here. So Readers, please review! We'd like to see how you guys adore this little fanfic, even though the cast isn't the main ^_^.

Both: Toodles~!


	14. The Smile of a Stranger

loser's rant:

So many ideas "invade" my head, thanks to the ideas given to me (by other people... you know who you are ^_^), the story isn't stopping with it's expansion ^_^... and the same goes for Etna abusing me T_T... By the way, this chapter might seem a little bit similar to Flare's debut, and when i say similar, I meant that this'll be cut into two or three chapters. sorry if you find this chapter rather short, given the duration for me to post it _...

Also, I have another excuse... I got a fever...-_-"

* * *

Chapter 14: The Smile of a Stranger

Morning quickly became noon, and noon quickly became dusk. Tomoe was watching her pupil as Flare trains her fire magic rigorously; unlike male magicians, female mages practice their magic through actual performance rather than merely studying it. Davis was peacefully watching the sky, as usual. And Stella was Training her spear techniques.

"Haa!" Flare lets out a small shout as she cast a simple 'fire' on the numerous training dummies. In a quick motion, one training dummy was incinerated, followed by another, and another, as if it was a cause-and-effect of a chain reaction.. the 'fire' wasn't strong, but it was strong enough to burn most of every training dummy.

"Good, Flare. With this, you could now hit multiple targets." Tomoe praises her pupil with a smile on her face. Flare happily smiles back with sweat all over her body and clothing.

"Why don't you make her practice her stronger 'fire' spells like giga fire, instead of just plain 'fire'?" An unfamiliar female's voice tells them from the side. The mentor-and-pupil turn to face the source, and finds a woman with long blond hair in a curly twin tail, had a blue military-like dress, and a big belt wrapped around her lower torso(something similar to Stella's chest belt). Lastly, she had a very 'adorable' face, and on it was a sweet-yet-hildish smile that could melt a demon's heart. To Tomoe' eyes and experience, she knew that the person was an Archer... and she also knew there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Who are you?" Tomoe bluntly asks the unfamiliar face.

"Me? I'm Selena. Nice to meet you.^_^" The 'stranger' greets the two as she politely takes an elegant bow, while the two remain silent as they watch the newcomer do her thing. "I'm sorry. I seem to be disturbing you, so I'll take my leave now." Having said that, the stranger leaves, leaving the two alone.

"...There is something about that woman... but I can't put my 'fist' on it." Tomoe thinks out loud while biting her thumb nail. As the brawler ponders, a weak tug was felt on Tomoe's waist. Tomoe looks and Finds Flare with a worried face. "Oh, Don't worry, Flare. It's nothing." Tomoe reassures her pupil with a smile, but speaks inwardly. "(At least, I hope so...)"

Meanwhile...

Davis was still on his usual spot on the middle of the two-seater bench on Flonne's garden/veranda, continuing to adore the dusk-filled sky. Feeling absolutely peaceful (and sleepy), Davis decides to lay his whole body to rest on the bench while resting his legs on the bench's arm rest. About to doze off, Davis slowly closes his eyes while engraving the beautiful image of the sky. In his peaceful serenity, Davis enjoys the cooling wind, making him more sleepy. Not wanting to fall asleep as his master might call him, Davis slowly opens his eyes and closes them again for peace... But not after taking a glimpse of an unfamiliar woman staring at him.

"Uwaaah!" Davis leaps out in surprise.

"Kya!" The girl also leaps back in reflex to Davis's sudden reaction.

At the sudden surprise, both of them take heavy breaths while holding their chest. while gasping for air, both of them look at each other in the eye, as if to familiarize each other.

"Who are you?" Davis (also) bluntly asks the unfamiliar person.

"*huff**huff*... teeheehee~!^_^" after finally catching her breath, the stranger suddenly giggles, failing to give Davis an answer, making Davis sweatdrop. "*sigh*..." after her little laughing fit, the stranger lets out a sigh as she still continue to look at Davis in the eye with a smile on her face. "I'm Selena. Nice to meet you. ^_^" The stranger finally answers Davis with a smile on her face while reaching her hands to the male warrior, who was rather in disarray after his little 'surprise'.

Davis couldn't help but feel awkward with the stranger's presence, taking a few-second pause before complying with the woman's hand and fixing his seating position. Afterwards, an awkward silence fills the air... but only affects Davis while the woman merely continues to stare at Davis with the usual smile on her face.

"*Giggle* ^_^" The stranger giggles again, breaking the awkward silence, and even slightly startling the uncomfortable male warrior. "I guess you want to be alone. Sorry for disturbing you. I'll be leaving now. See you later~ ^_^!" and with that, the stranger gives him one more smile before turning to leave him alone once more.

Yet, even after her leaving, Davis is still bewildered by the quick-and-sudden event that just transpired a few seconds ago. "What the heck was that all about???" Davis thinks inwardly with question marks appearing above the lone demon's head. "That woman..."

Meanwhile...Again

At the back of the castle, the female spear-wielder was practicing her spear maneuvers, slash-piercing empty space in front, behind, and beside her with great focus.

"...Ha!" Stella lets out grunts between her strikes as she continues her training, with sweat sparkling and flying with Stella's movements.

Stella continues to stab behind her, beside her, and in front of her, close enough to touch the nose of the unfamiliar woman in front of her. The woman on the other hand, doesn't flinch at the close call, as did Stella, who wasn't really all that surprised with the woman's presence. The two stare off for seconds with the stranger having a smile on her face while Stella has only sternness on hers.

"...*Giggle* ^_^" The stranger breaks the silence with a giggle while Stella maintains her facial expression. After the little giggle of the stranger, the silence returns.

This time, Stella makes a move, retreating her spear away from the stranger's face and plants the pole to the ground beside her feet... and AGAIN they return to their silence-for-seconds...

"... You are...?" Stella breaks the silence as she questions the person in front of her without changing her expression.

"I'm Selena. Nice to meet you...^_^" The stranger responds while widening the smile on her face... and AGAIN the silence returns...

"...You are..." Again, it was Stella who breaks the silence. the stranger merely awaits the next words of the female warrior... and the next words from Stella are...

"A Nice person! ^_^"

"Thank you~! ^_^" Not a second has past and the woman quickly responds to Stella's compliment, showing good reflexes.

Although the silence returns (AGAIN), it only lasts a second and a half, and the two goes off on a laughing fit as if the two of them were old-time buddies.

After their little fit, they take breaths to fill themselves with the oxygen they used up from all the laughing... and after that, silence(AGAIN!!!) befell upon them, though it only lasted exactly one second.

"...*sigh*...^_^" the stranger takes a sigh if satisfaction after her little fit. "I guess you're busy with practicing... ^_^ I'll talk to you again some other time. ^_^"

"Oh, it's ok. I'm pretty much done anyway. ^_^" Stella replies, stopping the woman from turning her back to leave the scene. "So, what brings you here to our overlord's castle? are you touring the area or something?" Stella politely asks.

"Well, something like that." Selena replies, rolling her eyes towards the sky.

"Then why don't I show you around? ^_^" Stella offers.

"That would be wonderful! The other people here seem to be rather...'anti social'! Says Selena, with two imaginary bubbles appearing above her head showing Tomoe and Davis in each one.

"Yeah, I know." Stella replies with her own imaginary bubble, showing Laharl. "C'mon! let me show you around the castle!" Stella offers her company, stretching her arm towards the stranger with a a friendly smile on her face. The stranger returns the smile with one of her own as they casually walk around the large lot, exploring every nook and cranny of the castle.

A few hours later...

The Dark sun was close, if not, set, and Davis was done with watching the sky; the night is also pretty but not as good as the sunset. Tomoe and Flare was just about done with their training (Tomoe was doing some training of her own).

Davis and Tomoe(and little Flare beside her) found each other just by the door of the recruit's dining hall. Both found each other having faces as if in thought.

"Hey... What's on your mind?" Asks Davis, being the first to break the silence.

"...Nothing... What's on yours?" Tomoe replies, asking the same question as she also notice Davis's pondering.

"Nothing... Well actually..." But before revealing what he has to say, Davis opens the door to the dining hall. Upon opening their path to the room, they find a chatty Stella, talking her heart out to whoever was beside her... and to their surprise, that 'whoever' is somewhat familiar...

"Oh hello there! ^_^ We meet again!" The stranger cheerfully calls out to the two demons.

"Oh hi guys!" Stella also calls out to the to as she takes notice of her companions' presence. "I'd like you to meet my friend-

"You?" The two demons spoke in unison.

"...You know her?" The two demons spoke the same words... again.

"I don't know her." The two demons deny each other as they AGAIN use the same words.

"Ummm, I guess you've met Selena." Interrupts Stella.

"Oh yes. ^_^ This woman and her little companion were practicing at that time, just like you, Stella! ^_^" Selena gleefully tells her friend. "This man on the other hand..."

The woman takes a pause and silence suddenly falls on them. Stella, Tomoe, and even little Flare were staring daggers at the only person who didn't do any training.

"W...What?!" Davis questions the group, despite already knowing the reason for the stares. "I... I Was watching the sunset! You guys know how much I love that, don't you?!" Says the axe wielder, hoping to get out of his predicament.

"Well, the sunset is over now so there's nothing left to watch, right? Why don't you do some "night training"? After all, we were training hard while you were just being idle with your sky-gazing." Says Tomoe, keeping Davis in his pinch. The girls were grinning at Davis; even Flare couldn't help let out a snicker within her grin. the heavier atmosphere takes its toll as Davis starts to sweat like a pig.

"B-But it's already dark out!" Says the quick-thinking Davis, using proper logic.

"Say, this is out of the blue but..." Stella interrupts, getting the attention of the group as they turn to face the female warrior. "I was just thinking that my name was derived from the word stellar, then it hit me... If you like beautiful scenery, why don't you go train at the 'Stellar Graveyard'? the stars are beautiful over there at around this time. You could watch the stars while training. Teeheehee!" Says Stella in a sarcastic tone.

The group return their eyes to Davis with grins on heir lips. Davis's sweating becomes heavier with the eyes of his companions.

"B-b-but!" unable to think quickly enough like last time, Davis stutters. "Uhh. Oh! I haven't eaten dinner yet. L-lemme go have a bite to eat first." Says Davis, hoping to avoid night training once they forget about it during dinner.

"Alright. Flare, _remind _us of Davis's night training, okay?" Easily reading Davis, Tomoe instructs her pupil of a reminder, and Flare promplty responds with a childish nod.

"Uuugh..." Davis slouches and groans at his predicament. Not having any hope to escape night training, all he could do was to stall time, via eating slow. Hoping to at least have a good meal before training, he heads for the food selection to choose his meal... but before he could even take a step towards his destination...

*BANG* the door bursts open, with a small-yet-fearsome overlord entering the dining hall. "EVERYONE, GET YOUR GEAR READY! WE'RE GOING TO THE STELLAR GRAVEYARD!" The overlord orders his pupils with a face of rage.

"Wh...What's wrong!?" Davis questions his master while forgetting to show his respects, not that Laharl minded.

"There's a traitor in our midst!" Says the furious overlord, making the group's face widen with disbelief. Nobody knew that someone had the gall to defy Laharl. "The suspect is a prinny!" laharl continues, making the groups even more surprised. Of all possible traitors, it had to be a mere Prinny! "And his crime is STEALING MY STEAK DINNER!"

"..."

An awkward silence fills the air with the group sweatdropping... the traitor is a mere... meal thief?

"I WORKED REAL HARD MAKING THAT STEAK! I WAS IN A GOOD MOOD TOO!" The red-headed higher demon shouts in fury, intensifying the sweating of the group... who knew Etna could cook? And for Laharl no less!

After the little comedy, Laharl notices the woman seated beside Stella. "Selena! It's time for you to show us your skill! DON'T hold back on the enemy!"

"Yes Master." Selena complies as politely gives a bow.

"Wait- what?" Says Davis in surprise. "This girl here is a new pupil of Master Laharl's?"

"Oh, come on, Davis!" Exclaimed Stella. "Don't you think that's already obvious, given that she's eating in here?"

"Uh, well I guess." Davis sweatdropped.

"*Sigh*. Please forgive our companion. he can be a bit... 'stupid' at times." Tomoe bluntly tells their new teammate while staring daggers at Davis, which in turn, hits.

"Oh, I don't mind, really. ^_^" Says the new member with her usual smile, relaxing the group and making Davis sigh.

"Uh, Are you guys done with your little bonding time? COZ I'M MISSING MY DINNER HERE!!!" Laharl thunderously shouts, snapping the group off of their little world.

"Oh! Sorry, Master!" Stella apologizes to Laharl and prepares herself to another quest. The rest do the same thing.

Davis also fixes himself, grabbing his axe and the rest of his equipment, but not while taking another good look at the new member. "...Something is off about her..." Davis thinks out loud, but is heard by nobody, while continuing to look at Selena without being noticed. But as soon as Selena notices Davis's eyes towards her, she come close to the axe-wielder with her usual smile, slightly taking Davis aback.

"Don't worry. I'll show you what I'm made off! ^_^" Selena tells Davis in reassurance as she feels the uneasiness within Davis.

"(WAY off!)" Davis extends his thought, this time, keeping it to himself.

* * *

Etna: -_-  
Stella: ?_?  
Loser: -_-"  
Selena: ^_^  
Stella: ummm...  
Etna: Uh, loser...  
loser: y-yeah?  
Etna: what is 'she' doing here?  
loser: uh... well...  
Selena: Oh, I decided to come over to tell everybody about myself, to save you guys the hassle! ^_^  
Stella: Oh! That's nice of you!  
Selena: Your welcome! ^_^. Now, here we go!

Name: Selena  
Occupation: Archer  
Age: 1819  
Sex: Female  
Hobbies: Picking flowers, archery  
Likes: Flowers, Hair accessories, Sweets  
Dislikes: none ^_^  
three sizes: That's a secret ^_^  
About myself: Oh, I'm just your average little girl who enjoys life and makes the most of it. ^_^. I also enjoy archery, Hence, my occupation! *gets cut off*

Etna: What is this? Your resume?  
Selena: Oh, silly Lady Etna! I'm telling the readers about myself! ^_^  
loser: yeah, but I hope you don't mind... I was planning on telling the readers your intro on the next chapter... well, telling the readers this much info isn't such a bad idea too though...  
Selena: *Giggle* Thank you! ^_^  
Stella: Um, This might be a different topic, but we should get to the good stuff...  
Etna: Finally!  
Stella: Which comes back to YOU, Lady Etna! ^_^  
Etna: H-huh? Me?  
Stella: Yeah! I didn't know you could cook!  
Etna: Oh, of course I can, silly! I was the late king's vassal too, so it was only natural that I could cook!... Speaking of which, hey loser. since your the guy who was making this joke-of-a-fanfic, how'd you know I could cook?  
loser: OH, well as a player of Disgaea, I also have the Disgaea 2 game CD. And when I played long enough, I heard Laharl say that he "Hasn't had any beef in a month" When you went and left him.  
Etna: Ohhh, that. Well. It goes to show you, the price just can't live without me.  
Selena: Aw. How sweet~ ^_^  
Etna: Psh! Sweet? Please. That brat is anything but sweet.  
loser: uh, guys? I think we've taken enough time now... It's about time for me to post this...  
Etna: Oh, OK, mr. Killjoy... lucky for you, we didn't do any harrassing today.  
loser: uuugh...


	15. Friendly Advice

Rober2's rant:

Ooooook... the duration for me to start with this next chapter... was a long five days... Why? I was sick! I believe I told you guys this last chapter... and I gotta tell ya, the last few days SERIOUSLY sucked for me... But there IS one good news for me... Etna won't be here to harass me! That way, I won't have anything for me to worry about every end of a chapter! Why isn't she here to harass me you ask? Well, She was actually considerate enough seeing as I was sick... It's been one heck of a rainy season here, and I'm not pretty lucky when it came to avoiding water rain on me... EVEN THE LOCATION OF MY COMPUTER SEAT HAD PROBLEMS COZ THE ROOF WAS DRIPPING, DAMMIT!!!

You guys have any idea how busy I was!

Etna: *looms from one side* You were too busy looking at perverted doujinshi.

Rober2: O_O... uhhh... ahehehehe...

* * *

Chapter 15: Friendly Advice

At the Stellar Graveyard, the countless stars twinkle endlessly. Below them is Laharl and his group, in search of the traitorous prinny. As usual, the three higher demons are in front, Davis was just behind them, Tomoe and Flare was behind Davis and Stella and Selena were behind Tomoe.

Knowing the beautiful stars are above him, Davis could not help but look up to view the sparkling light show, rather than look where he was going.

"The stars... really are beautiful..." Says Davis to nobody in particular.

"Told you so! And also, you could consider this little journey as your 'night training'." Says Stella with a grin, causing her new friend behind her to laugh.

"Augh..." Davis slouches. "Can't we just drop it? I haven't even eaten Dinner yet."

"Stop complaining. Flare and I haven't eaten dinner too." Tomoe scolds the male warrior while Flare takes out a chocolate bar from her pocket and starts eating, and tugs at her mentor and offers her a bite of the chocolate, in which Tomoe kindly declines.

"Yeah yeah... (Stupid prinny... if I get my hands on that little penguin, I'll strangle him...)" Davis murmurs to himself, hell-bent on murdering the one who kept him from having his dinner.

"Still, you gotta wonder... Why would the prinny go here instead of Prinny Land? The prinnies over there are a lot stronger and they'd be able to give him more protection." Says Stella in wonder.

"Maybe the prinny has a plan of some sort. Someone who would oppose Overlord Laharl MUST have something like a plan, or else they'd be fools to take on Master Laharl head-on." Selena replies. "Well, if it DOES have something up his sleeve, with Master Laharl's permission, I'll just snipe him. ^_^"

"(Hmph. You make it sound like it's a piece of cake.)" Davis murmurs to himself, still considering Selena suspicious. As if on cue, Davis feels a shiver run down his spine as if someone was glaring at him from behind. In instinct, Davis looks behind and finds Selena looking at him with her usual smile on her face. Davis could feel himself shiver even more at Selena's 'mysterious' gaze. To one's eyes, Selena's face was all sweet and innocent.... but to Davis, she was like a 'wolf in sheep's clothing'.

Selena childishly skips beside Davis and closes her face beside the axe wielder's ear. "I. Heard. That~.^_^" Selena whispers to Davis, making him stiff as a board and making him take a mental note to NEVER think out loud and also to NEVER anger the 'innocent' archer. If Selena could stiffen Davis like this, Davis couldn't imagine if she ever got REALLY angry!

Meanwhile, Stella's happy facial expression somehow conflicts with an angry vein beside her head after seeing Selena getting too close to Davis. "Hmmm~. Those two sure are... "close" to each other." Says Stella to Tomoe while quoting the word 'close'. Flare lets out a question mark above her head in confusion to Stella's words.

"That woman is... very peculiar." Says Tomoe.

"Well yeah, AND she's friendly." Stella replies.

Suddenly, the three higher demons in front of them suddenly stop, causing the group to do the same. Davis, being in the front, checks to see the cause of his superiors' sudden halt. To everyone's surprise, they find the target prinny in the distance with a half-eaten plate of food.

"There he is!" Laharl shouts.

"Wow! Pretty gutsy for a prinny!" Says Selena. "May I, Master Laharl? Why don't you let me finish this early? He might have something under his sleeve; let's not give him that chance to do anything. ^_^" The archer asks her master's permission while preparing her bow and arrow.

"Ha! I don't think so, dood!" Exclaimed the prinny. "You didn't think I'd come out here without a plan, did you?"

"Oh! So he _does_ have a plan!" Says Stella while she and the rest of the group take up their fighting stance.

"That's right, dood! This plan of mine cost me years worth of Master Etna's bogus salary! And now that I've finally saved up, I can now put my plan into action!"

"Hey, don't put this on me! I treat you like how you SHOULD be treated!" exclaimed Etna. "20 hour work days, with no holidays or compensation. No insurance, or retirement fund. They get a 1-fish bonus, twice a year. It's a standard Prinny contract here in the netherworld." Explains Etna of the "standard" prinny contract, making the whole group sweatdrop.

"Yeah? well try working under _those_ conditions and see for yourself how hard it is for us to save up to be reborn!" Says the prinny.

"Well, you wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't been so pathetic in your past life!" Etna retorts with a grin.

"Argh! Enough of this bickering!" The overlord shouts. "It's dark and I'm hungry, so can't we just get this over with?!"

"Fine by me, dood! come on out, everyone!" The prinny calls out and a swarm of demons enter the scene. "Ha! With the money I saved that I was supposed to use for my reincarnation, I used it instead to hire these demons! how do you like me now, dood?!"

"Psh! THAT'S your plan?" Says Etna. "And here we are, expecting some sort of ingenious trap set for us."

"Whatever! Just get him!" The young overlord orders his team as they comply and charge at the swarm of demons.

Davis charges ahead at a group of demons, while Tomoe and Stella do the same, Selena and Flare on the other hand, keep their distance. The demons attack Davis furiously, but Davis dodges every hit and counters with hits of his own, targeting the neck with each dodge-&-counter and slowly creating a gruesome field of chopped heads and headless bodies.

Stella's situation is the same; with every attack of the enemy, Stella takes a simple step backwards to dodge, and counters by piercing the neck of the attacker, creating a field of corpses.

On Tomoe's location, demons of different shapes and sizes attack the brawler at the same moment. despite having attacks come at her from left-to-right, Tomoe sussessfully dodges every hit and even counters with a punch to each hit she dodges. each punch she gives targets the enemy's chest, and in just one second, every demon attacking Tomoe falls to the ground with their hearts no longer pulsing. "Hmph... weak..." Tomoe murmurs out of disappointment.

On a different location, enemy demons from every direction are sent flying as sudden explosions erupt from under their feet. It was Flare, casting mega fire while innocently giggling as if enjoying a game of "blow up the enemy".

"Uuuh, I guess this is a bad time to get my money back...?" Says the prinny while sweating profusely.

"Are you kidding me?! the money you offered us won't even cut the funeral party for this bloodbath!" Says a scout, who is also the leader of the band of demon mercenaries. "And you didn't even tell us that we'd be facing off with-" before he could continue, something falls just by his feet; it was a burned-up corpse of one of his mercenaries. "Waaah! Forget this! I'm outta he- Urk!" Before he could even continue his words, he chokes up. After a few seconds, he falls just by the prinny's little feet, catching the prinny in surprise. But what surprises the prinny even more is the arrow planted just behind the lifeless body's neck. In the distance, Selena _STILL_ had her usual smile, despite taking someone's life, even giggling just like Flare who was just enjoying herself with her simple task.

"Oh dood! I am sooo screwed!" Says the prinny to no one as he dashes away, hoping to lose the powerful demons.

"Oh no you don't!" The young overlord shouts as he charges up for his infamous "Overlord's wrath". The charging finishes and Laharl hurls the numerous balls of energy at the unfortunate target, sending the Prinny flying.

"Dooooooooooood~!" The prinny shouts as he is still sent flying until finally disappearing into the distance, practically becoming one of the stars in the sky.

"...And that's the only thing ruining the beautiful scenery." Davis added, commenting the 'new star in the sky'.

"Humph... Anyone else got any thoughts of betraying me?" Questions Laharl to his subordinates. The group shake their heads in unison, confident of their loyalty, while the prinny squad does the same but sweats heavily.

"Hmph. Make sure you keep it that way." Says the content Laharl and the group head home.

"Ugh... So hungry..." Says the starving Davis to no one in particular, making Tomoe sweatdrop.

Taking notice of Tomoe looking at the male warrior, Stella heads over to her, and Selena follows. "Well well, I didn't know you were the type to gaze at him while he doesn't notice." Says Stella to with a grin, making Tomoe flustered and baffled at the same time. Flare just merely looks at the two with a question mark above her head.

"Wh-what are you saying?! I-I was just thinking about why he's so strong during fights despite being so... I mean look at him! He can't stop complaining about his stomach, OR about anything for that matter, yet he had no problem with the fight as usual! Doesn't it make you wonder where he get's all that strength? Even though he's a very strong warrior, he's practically no different from a mere lazy person! Not to mention he doesn't even train while I train myself to death, yet he STILL surpasses me in terms of strength!" Says Tomoe, not noticing that she's starting to babble. Fortunately for Tomoe, Davis was too hungry to hear her negative remarks.

"Whoa there, girl!" Stella calms the babbling Tomoe down.

Seeing the two interact, Selena listens to the two's conversation. Unbeknownst to Selena, She was slowly walking towards the two's direction, ever getting closer and closer, eventually getting noticed by the female warrior.

Taking notice of the archer, Stella smirks and grabs Selena by the arm and drags her to bring her and Tomoe together, and the three form a trio of gossiping girls.

"Sooo, Selena..." Stella immediately brings the attention to Selena. "Tell me; what do you think of Davis?" Stella bluntly asks the archer, causing the brawler to widen her face. unfortunately for Flare, she was still unable to follow up on the subject.

"What I think of... him?" Says Selena, quoting the word 'him' as she looks at Davis.

Seeing as how Selena reacted to 'him', Stella and Tomoe look at the archer with complete curiosity and widen eyes.

"He's..." Selena takes a few-second pause before answering, only adding more to the curiosity of the two listening demons beside her. "I think he's... a strong warrior ^_^." Selena finally answers, causing the two demons to almost fall on their feet (Well, they WERE walking) as they didn't expect such an answer... more like they should've but they were expecting a different answer.

"NO! that's not what I meant! I mean do you like the guy? Do you have a crush on him?" Says the annoyed Stella, geting completely straight to the point, causing Tomoe to widen her face and even fluster at the female warrior's bold words. Even Flare's face widens and blushes at Stella's words after finally realizing what the subject matter was.

"D...Do I _like_ him?" Selena repeats Stella's question, but with a slight hint of redness on her face and places her hands on her cheeks as she puts a little effort on the word 'like'; Stella couldn't help but grin at Selena's reaction. "I...I..." Selena slowly replies, while the two (three if you include Flare) place their faces close to the archer as they impatiently await the words that are about to come out of Selena's lips.

"I'm not interested in him. He's not my type. ^_^" Selena bluntly answers while the two look at Selena awkwardly for a few seconds before completely falling off their feet.

"(Well at least it only leaves Tomoe...)" Stella tells herself inwardly.

Meanwhile... "Hatchoo!" Davis couldn't keep himself from sneezing... and he wonders why...

After a couple of minutes of walking, they finally arrive home.

"Ugh... Home-sweet-castle." Davis slouches as he tells himself, with his bed as his destination; since he missed dinner, he might as well sleep it off. Since he's the only male in Laharl's team, his only roommates in the male recruit's dorm are those prinnies, not that he minds; the prinnies are surprisingly quiet when inside the recruit's dorm during night time; that would explain how they managed to sneak out during the red moon.

Meanwhile, at Laharl's quarters...

"Ugh! Thanks to that dumb prinny of yours, I'm hitting the sack without any dinner! Even mother wouldn't send me to bed without dinner as punishment!" Says Laharl in outrage, blaming Etna for his dinnerless night.

"Hey, don't put this one on me! It's not my fault if prinnies like them can't handle reality! And don't even think about ordering me to make you another dinner; do you have any Idea how hard it was for me to find that meat?!" Etna retorts.

"Well, why don't we have a barbeque?" The fallen angel recommends, hoping to stop the two from quarreling.

"A barbeque? at this hour?" Says Etna. "Well, a party like that at this time on night _does _sound like fun..."

"Hmmm~ That's not a bad idea. We can have fun AND fill our empty stomachs!" Says the young overlord. "Alright! Etna, call everyone! We're gonna have a barbeque!" Laharl orders Etna, while the red-head merely complies, walking out to do what she's told.

"Yaaay! A barbeque!" Giggles Flonne as she glomps Laharl by the side. Before, Laharl would be very annoyed at Flonne for always glomping him, but as time flew by, he was getting used to the routine; heck, one would even think that he was enjoying it, as long as it was Flonne doing the glomping, not some "sexy" demon, seeing as how Laharl can't stand those with sexy bodies. (Flonne would nag Laharl if he ever told her that she wasn't 'sexy')

Meanwhile, Davis was about to open the door to the male recruit's dorm to sleep but...

"Hey Davis!" Stella calls out to the tired axe wielder before he could even touch the door.

"Ugh. Hey, Stella... What do you want?" Questions Davis, failing to both hide his tress and show politeness (lucky for him, Stella was in a good mood).

"Lady Etna told us that we're gonna have a barbeque! Everyone's invited!" Says the exited Stella. "Since you haven't eaten anything yet, I figured you'd need something to eat before you go to sleep. Tomoe and Flare are already on the yard with Master Laharl and Miss Flonne, waiting for us."

"A barbeque?" Questions Davis. The axe wielder was too sleepy to even think of anything, but he was still in the right mind to properly think that having a filled tank before hitting the sack is a good idea. Davis takes a quick thought of it and eventually nods at Stella. "Ok! Let's go!"

With that, the two head to the castle yard. Although Davis couldn't smell anything yet, He could just imagine the delicious meat sizzling under the open fire with the condiments of ketchup, hot sauce, barbeque sauce, and even mustard! Davis could even humor in his head that Tomoe was "tenderizing" the meat, Flare was preparing the fire, Stella was providing the skewers, and he was chopping the meat into cubes. Davis couldn't help but laugh, leaving Stella to notice and let out question marks above her head in confusion to Davis's sudden little fit.

But there was someone missing... Davis stops in his tracks as he takes notice of the gap in his head. Stella notices Davis's sudden halt and also stops herself. On cue, Davis was able to put his finger on it.

"What about Selena?" Davis asks Stella. Unnoticed by Davis, Stella's heart dropped at his question.

Although Davis meant no harm in those words, Stella couldn't help but feel something like a stake stab her heart. In her, it was hard enough for her to have Tomoe, but now, Selena was also in the mix. Stella immediately thought of Selena as another 'rival' turning the race against Tomoe for Davis's heart into a 3-player game, with Selena as the third player... But in her heart, Stella was starting to feel that _she_ wasn't even in the game, not that she considers this as a game in the first place.

Not wanting to draw any suspicion to the surprisingly sharp Davis (HUH? Davis is sharp?), Stella quickly acts. "Ah! I completely forgot! could you go and call her for me? I'll go on ahead of you." Says the quick-thinking Stella. Davis merely shrugs and complies to Stella's request. Davis thought that he'd at least owe Stella that much since she gave her time to call Davis, so he might as well call Selena.

Davis heads for the female recruit's dorm, leaving Stella alone to walk to the castle yard with a frown on her face that she could freely let out without the worry of spectators.

Davis arrives just by the door of the female recruit's dorm. The only ones staying in the dorm are Tomoe, Stella, Flare, and Selena; all the prinnies were male. Why were all the prinnies male is a mystery that nobody gives a damn about; the only female was "big sis Prinny", who was suspected as Laharl's mother.

Impatient and hungry, Davis opens the door. "Hey, Selena. We're going to have a barbeque. wanna co-"

"Eh?" A confused look invades Selena's face as she turns to find a male, looking at the white, smooth, bare skin of her back... wait, BARE SKIN?!?! Selena was preparing to go to sleep as she was about to put on the top of her pajamas when Davis just barged in without even knocking.

"Uhhh...Oh..." Is was Davis could only say. the two stay awkwardly silent, until...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" A loud scream was heard even by the castle yard.

"What was that?!" Tomoe questions loudly to no one in particular, hoping someone will answer.

"*POKE!* A... poking sound was heard just after the scream.

"...What was that?" Flare asks, curious if the wierd sound.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Another loud yell was eard, but this time, it was more masculine than the last one.

"...uhhh... What was that?" Stella asks with a sweatdrop.

"We can't just stand here! Let's go!" Says Tomoe as she dashes to the source of the wierd sounds, while Flare follows her mentor.

"Uh. right!" Stella replies as she follows suit.

"Aren'tcha gonna go check it out, prince? It could be trouble." Says Etna to Laharl while cooking the meat."

"The sounds came from their quarters, so it's _their_ problem. Besides, I don't want my barbeque to be overcooked." Laharl replies and Etna just shrugs.

"*sigh* I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later..." Says Flonne to no one in particular. Laharl and Etna hear Flonne's words and let out question marks above their heads.

"It came from over here!" Says Tomoe as she continues her ways to the source of the sounds.

Noticing the direction they where going, Stella's eyes widen as they were closing in on their room. "But this is where-"

Before Stella could finish her words, Tomoe barges in the room. "What's going on in here?!" Tomoe questions the people inside... and inside was Selena, holding her clothes to cover her torso with a pout on her face. Davis was also there with his face lifeless and an arrow planted on his cranium, creating a small fountain of blood on his head.

"Hmph! I should've expected that Davis here would be such a pervert!" Exclaims the unhappy, and half-naked archer.

"...WHAT?!" Tomoe shouts the one-word question while Flare's face widens at the sudden revelation.

"D...Davis...You..." Stella mind was boggled, keeping her from talking properly after Selena's accusation.

"Whoa there! It's not what you think!" Denies the male warrior with the arrow still planted on his head and blood still gushing out. "-Phuk-!" Before he could even explain himself, a strong punch lands on his face, courtesy of Tomoe.

"I can't believe you!" Exclaimed Tomoe in anger and complete disappointment over her partner, with her fist still planted of the poor guy's face. After removing her fist off of Davis's face, the axe wielder massages his practically bleeding nose.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" pleads the male warrior for a chance to explain while he painstakingly unplugs the planted arrow off of his head.

"Davis..." Stella loudly whispers with an obvious hint of disappointment on her tone... "Then again, you _are _a boy after all..." Stella finishes her words with her right hand clutching her left arm. Stella's sight alone made Davis stiff.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You girls have gotta give me a chance to explain!" Begs Davis in vain as all three girls refuse to believe a word coming from the male warrior's mouth. Not losing hope, Davis notices the little figure beside Tomoe; it was little Flare.

"Flare! You'd believe me, don't you?" Davis pleads to the little fire mage while Flare merely gives him a stern look. Davis continues to glue his pleading eyes at Flare while the sternness on Flare's face grows as time flies.

"...Pervert..." The words that came from Flare's mouth stoned Davis to the core. While Davis remained on his position, stiff as a rock, the girls head for the castle yard with mad expressions and pouts on heir faces.

About half an hour has past since the incident; Laharl was enjoying his barbeque to the point of eating multiple skewers made by Etna and Flonne, the girls were enjoying their self-prepared meat, and Davis had to eat his 'charity barbeque' alone under a dead tree with the prinny squad has his only companion. Although he wasn't the social type, Davis was still saddened about the incident to the point of crying (comedic anime tears).

"...Poor Davis..." Says Stella with a sad smile while looking at Davis and his deplorable situation.

"Leave him alone. he needs this time to think of what he's done." Says Tomoe with a scolding tone on her words as she treats Davis like a perverted, little boy.

"Besides, it's not like _you_ were the one seen in your birthday suit. For all I know, he might've assaulted me if I didn't get my hands on an arrow." Says Selena with a pouting face.

Stella's face flusters at the mere words and thought, which Selena notices and gives Stella an awkward look.

"Stella..." Selena calls for the blushing spear wielder. "If Davis barged in the room while you are changing, what will you do?"

With that question, Stella's face becomes even redder, and is inevidently noticed by the sharp-eyed archer. The fact that Davis would see her naked made her heart race.

"Let me add to that..." Selena continues, interrupting Stella's train of thought. "If Davis acted quickly and assulted you, what would you do?" That question alone made Stella's face widen and completely red as an apple as such thoughts invade her mind. It was abvoius to her that Davis was stronger than her when it comes to strength and skill in fighting, so fending him off if ever he does something is out of the question.

Stella was starting to imagine herself changing her clothes when suddenly, the door barges open, and the intruder was none other than Davis. In a quick motion, Davis immediately ***** Stella's ***** and *********** her, immobilizing her and then ******** her ******* and then even ******* her and *********** her ****** as he ***** her *******, ******* her in *******.

Those thoughts made Stella lose grip on reality and made her head (and eyes) spin. Selena merely watches as Stella wobble on her position, almost dropping her skewer.

"I don't know what you told Stella to make her like this since I was too busy being mad at Davis, but please don'tell me the same thing." Says Tomoe in reflex.

"What would you do if Davis ever assaults you?" Questions Selena, ignoring Tomoe's request.

"...I'd beat him so bad, he'll never forget it for the rest of his miserable life." Tomoe immediately replies. Although Davis was still stronger even than Tomoe, that fact wouldn't keep Tomoe from trying.

"And I'd roast him alive with "Tera fire"... once I'm strong enough to learn it. -_-' " Flare adds to Selena's question.

"Don't worry. I believe your "Omega Fire" is strong enough in teaching him a lesson. And If I recall from one of our previous adventures, Davis is weak to fire" Says Tomoe.

"Blaaah! Hoth (Hot)! Than hoth thauth(Damn hot sauce)!" Shouts Davis on cue, fanning his reddened mouth.

Back to the girls...

Hearing Tomoe's (and Flare's) answer, Selena returns her attention to Stella. "Ok. last question..."

"*Gasp!*" Stella gasps with a widened face, afraid of anymore embarrassing questions to come from the curious archer. It was embarrassing enough that Selena had to ask such a vulgar question, and Stella couldn't hide her fear from Selena's next question.

"...Do you like Davis?" Questioned Selena in a curious expression. After the archer's words, silence fell upon the two. Stella's fear-stricken face lightened but still had a hint of red. "Scratch that..." Interrupts Selena, breaking the silence. "Do you LOVE him?"

With Selena's last words, Stella's face was beginning to widen again and the redness of her face becoming more obvious that even blind people could see it. Stella merely fidgets, playing with her fingers and leaning her face from left to right and even behind her. No words came out of the female warrior's mouth, but it was crystal-clear to Selena what the answer is.

"Go to him." Says Selena, turning Stella's widen face into wonder. "You should make your move soon, or you'll stay behind." Selena continues while rolling her eyes to the oblivious Tomoe, then returns her eyes to Stella with a face mixed with a smile, sadness, and concern.

Stella became amazed at the archer's extremely sharp senses (that, or Selena is pretty good with her guessing). Stella knew herself that she was behind Tomoe when it came to a good relationship with Davis. If she was going to jump for a chance, this was her moment.

Stella smiles at the archer, nods, and heads for the miserable axe wielder. Selena on the other hand, starts walking slowly towards Tomoe, who was obviously in a foul mood.

Meanwhile, Davis was still eating his barbeque (WITH PLENTY OF WATER BESIDE HIM) with a miserable and pathetic expression, still unhappy with what happened with the girls. "(Ughhh. This blows. First, the girls give me no chance to explain, then this barbecue isn't what I expected, then every barbeque has hot sauce on them! Not to mention these stupid prinnies can't keep their noise down; do they have any idea what time it is? They're giving me a headache!) "Davis speaks inwardly, completely in a bad mood while giving quick glares to the unsettled prinnies. If Davis had his axe with him, he'd probably chop one of them to scare them into silence.

Suddenly, his train of thought is interrupted when a shadow overtakes his figure, blocking the light of the fire from Davis. Davis looks up and finds a smiling Stella in front of him.

"rmph!" Davis lightly shouts but is muffled by the meat in his mouth. Tomoe already punched him in the face and Selena literally planted an arrow on his head; Davis was afraid with what Stella has in store for him... but to his surprise, Stella merely sits besides him.

"So... What's your end of the story?" Stella calmly asks, softening Davis's stiff body.

"Yo... You'll listen to me?" Days Davis with closed, teary eyes and a funny smile on his face, as if pleading. Stella merely nods, but not before sweatdropping after noticing the gallons of water beside him. "Well, I guess it's kinda my fault. I just barged in without even knocking; I didn't put into account that she'd be changing."

"Sooo, it IS your fault..." Says Stella.

"Yes, well... b-but I', not a pervert! I just didn't think that somebody would be changing is all!" Quickly explains Davis, waving his hands in denial.

"I see. continue." Asks Stella.

"There's nothing to continue. That's pretty much the whole story; I barged in without knocking, accidentally saw Selena's naked body (back), And you girls immediately convicted me." Says Davis.

"Oh..." With Stella's words, an awkward silence falls upon them as they slowly look away and eat their skewers. "Say..." Stella breaks the silence.

"Hmmm?" Davis turns to Stella while taking a glass of water.

"What do you think of Selena?" Asks Stella bluntly.

"Huh?" Question marks appear above Davis's head, but he quickly registers the question in his head. "Well, Between you and me, I think she's a wierdo." Whispers Davis to Stella before taking another glass of water.

Stella couldn't help giggle at his words. "*giggle* I guess that means that you have no feelings for her."

"Pfvvvwo!" Davis spits his drink after hearing Stella's words, but doesn't surprise Stella one bit, as if she expected such a reaction. "wh...wh-what do you mean by that? I've only just met her today!" Spouts Davis while wiping of the liquid off of him.

"You could've at least thought that I meant it as "feelings for a friend"." Says Stella with a mysterious smile on her face; the smile wasn't a grin nor a smirk, but something like those of Selena's.

"...oh..." Is the only reply from Davis's mouth, making Stella giggle again.

"*Giggle* So, you _do_ have the heart of a boy after all. And here I was beginning to think that you're too dense to notice the girls around you... including me..." Says Davis while looking at him with seductive eyes and tone on her last two words while holding onto her knees on her sitting position. Davis didn't even notice himself blushing and staring at the eyes of the female warrior in front of him... and...

"(Have Stella's eyes always been this sparkly?)" Davis thought.

Suddenly, the smile on Stella's face was slowly fading. Davis notices this and was about to ask but...

"What about Tomoe?" Says Stella, beating Davis to the punch. "I mean... Do you like her? As a woman I mean..."

"Ah...Wha-?!" Davis stutters and blushes harder, as Stella involves the female brawler in the conversation. "U-Um... W-Well... She's...She's the first friend I've had... Sh-she's... um..."

"Geez. All you had to do was answer with a yes or no." Points Stella.

"Oh, um..." Davis continues to stutter, forced to give a straight answer that might affect his future with Tomoe (mostly in a bad way). "Ummm... uhhh... Oh, Geez I don't know! We've met each other the longest but I've never really looked at her as a...as a... um, you know..." Davis finishes (sort of) and blushes like a child in love (Not that he is... or is he?).

"(Geez. You have no idea how much you two have in common.)" Stella speaks inwardly as she remembers how dense Tomoe was with the fact that Davis is a man.

"W...what about... me...?" Slowly says Stella, now gripping as she embraces her knees and buries her face to hide beet-red face. She was becoming daring, not wanting to be "behind", like Selena said.

"Wha- Ah- Ah?!" Davis spouts, almost yelling out, with his face widened and completely red. But as Davis looks at Stella, he notices her expression as if grieving.

"I SAID WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Stella suddenly shouts with her eyes closed shut. "DO YOU LIKE ME AS A WOMAN OR NOT?!"

With that outburst, Davis was so surprised, he was screaming an inaudible scream with his face completely filled with utter shock and red from embarrassment.

Wanting to hear the male warrior's response, Stella slowly opens her eyes and gives Davis a serious expression of anticipation.

"Ah...Wha...Ah..." Davis continues to stutter until finally... "Y...Y-Y-YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BLUNTLY ANSWER THAT! IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING! BESIDES, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO ANSWER THAT!" Shouts Davis to the point of getting the attention of the female brawler and her pupil, while Stella maintains a serious expression. "AAARGH!!!" Shouts Davis, scratching his head in frustration.

Unbeknownst to the two, Tomoe was watching them with a curious look on her face while Flare continues to eat her skewer. "...needs more hot sauce..." Says Flare, while practically pouring hot sauce on her food.

Back to the two, Silence was all was left of them as they look at each other in the eye with Stella having a serious expression with a hint of red on her face, and Davis TRYING to look serious but had a more red color on his face.

Suddenly... "*Giggle*... Ahahahahaha!" The Serious look on Stella disappears and a smile creeps onto her lips and starts giggling, eventually turning into a laughing fit.

"Wha...What's so funny?" Questions the now confused male warrior, trying miserably to maintain his "serious(?)" expression.

"Ahahaha!...Haaah...Eheehee...*Sigh*!" Stella's fit slowly fades as she prepares herself to speak. "...Well, I expected that kind of reaction from you, that's all."

"Wh-" Davis was about to speak but doesn't. instead, he merely blushes. Afterwards, the two return to eating their meal. To Stella, everything was normal. but for Davis, there was a very heavy and awkward atmosphere.

"...What's wrong? You sick?" Stella politely asks, noticing Davis's expression.

"Uh...n-no." Modestly replies Davis while eating his skewers and taking multiple gulps of water.

Stella frowns at Davis and suddenly POKES Davis's injury where Selena's arrow was planted.

"OW! Hey! What the heck was that for?! That really hurt!" Shouts Davis in pain while caressing the hole on his head. But as he notices Stella, he notices the stern expression on her face, slightly making Davis shrink.

"Don't let something like this change anything." Says Stella while facing away with a pout.

Davis's expression changed from pained to normal (probably due to the fact that it wasn't painful anymore) as he looked at Stella's surprisingly adorable pout.

Stella opens one eye to peek at Davis, only to find him looking at her. Davis was merely giving his usual smile, but to Stella, it was a very dreamy sight to behold. Stella couldn't help but blush.

"W...What?" Stella questions the male warrior with the blush still on her face.

"Oh, nothing." Davis simply replies with a slight chuckle, making Stella smile. The two continue to eat their food in silence, but this time, the awkward atmosphere was gone.

Meanwhile, Tomoe notices the good atmosphere between then and lets out a smile for the two... but in her heart, she couldn't help wonder why there was slight sadness in her. Suddenly, Selena walks towards the female brawler and puts her face close to Tomoe's ear.

"You should make your move soon..." Whispers the unpredictable archer.

"What?" Questions Tomoe with a stern-yet-confused look.

"...Otherwise, She'll beat you to it... his heart I mean." Explains Selena, including 'his heart' to add more sense.

"W-wha...I-I don't..." Tomoe maintains her stern face but is conflicted with an obvious blush on her cheeks.

"Don't deny it." Quickly adds Selena and walks away to their quarters, with her usual smile on her face.

Seeing Selena off, Tomoe returns her gaze on the two, wherein she finds casually talking. A small frown enters Tomoe's lips, and Flare notices. The little mage tugs at her mentor's side with a worried look on her face. "Oh, don't worry. I'm fine." Reassures Tomoe with her sweetest smile for her pupil. Wanting to ignore the unhappy thought in her, Tomoe takes a bite of her barbeque but... "Needs more hot sauce..." Tomoe said.

Unbeknownst to the group, they were being observed by a high-ranking demon; a familiar fallen angel to be exact. "Teehee! Looks like things are going to be interesting from now on!" Says the fallen angel.

* * *

Ugh... having to put up with this 'barbeque' stuff is making me hungry! The things I do for a fanfic! Oh well... At least Etna won't be harassing me for this chapter... please don't remind me about the next...

And don't coplain if there isn't any lemons at the part where Stella imagines such... things; this fanfic wasn't rated T for nothing... but don't worry, I plan to make such...

Also, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long (my longest one so far) I just HAD to add Davis seeing Selena naked... luckily for Selena(?) Davis didn't see the whole enchilada! wahahaha!... uh-oh.. I just asked for more trouble in the next chapter, didn't I?... Uhhh. Selena, if you're reading this, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M ONLY GIVING WHAT THE READERS WANT!!! PLEASE DON'T HARASS ME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER LIKE ETNA AND STELLA ...Oh! before I forget here's Selena's intro!

Selena: An enigmatic archer with the smile of an angel... but the smile can mean many things to the eyes of different people. Despite having an innocent aura around her, some demons find it to be a mere facade of what she truly is... unfortunately for those demons, they usually find it the hard way; with an arrow on wherever soft part of their body, and even with the killing intent in her, she STILL has the gall to smile innocently! Even The group (excluding Laharl, Etna, and Flonne) has questions in regards to Selena's true personality. Although It didn't show on this chapter, Selena has the abilities of a healer; from 'heal' to omega 'heal' to even espoir, braveheart, and all the other support skills. She attained her skills when she was formerly a cleric who was given a bow for a weapon.

Whew! I hope that's good enough to sooth the soul... By the way, If you guys are wondering why Selena is like some sort of super demon, well that's coz in my game, I turned my cleric into an archer; to those who've played Disgaea 2, you'd know where I got the cleric with the bow. To those who don't, it's one of the starter characters given to you on the early stages of the game. I decided to reincarnate the cleric into an archer so that she'd be more effective with her offensive instead. just give her an orb item, and BOOM! you've got yourself a supportive healer for an archer with loads of SP for skills for the Item world!

Ok... back to the story; It would seem that Stella's relationship with Davis is stuck in a rut, and Selena's prescence seems to not make things better for her. But with the courage in her heart, Stella was finally able to make her move! and what a move it is indeed!... honestly, the thoughts in my head are passive... meaning I didn't expect for something like THIS to happen... but It's actually good if I do say so myself! This'll definitely help me when it comes to the ending!... In fact, I'm thinking of cutting to the chase and get a bit closer to the ending, rather than waste chapters by adding bonus chapters... except for a few... meh... whatever...

Last note: Japanese believe that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you; hence Davis's sudden sneeze on this chapter, and also Gordon's sneeze from a previous chapter... just had to point out to those who don't know this fact.


	16. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea nor the characters... and I don't own Speedo either... don't ask.

Ugh... ok... this one got me into one HECK of a THICK mental blockage. I don't have much to say, except that this chapter was an idea by MeteorCrystal-Edge. Credit goes to him/her for giving the idea. Also, this one felt a bit long so I decided to send it as it is.

* * *

Chapter 16: Thoughts

It's been three days since the barbeque night party. It's a hot morning in the netherworld and Tomoe, Flare, Stella, and Selena were honing their skills; Tomoe was practicing her kicks, Stella was practicing her fencing moves, Flare was strengthening her fire magic, and Selena was trying to increase the number of her "Doppelgangers".

Davis on the other hand, was liesurely laying down on the bench of the garden/veranda with no desire to train on such a hot day (or ANY day for that matter). Since there hasn't been any trip to the item world, or even those short journeys, things have been relaxing... now that Davis thinks about it, it's been three days since the traitorous prinny incident, which was their last little adventure, the same time during the barbeque night party. Seeing the connection, Davis wonders if the inactivity of his master would have anything to do with what happened three days ago. But Davis shakes his head, believing it to be nothing but his imagination.

Davis was about to doze off but fails to fall asleep as he hears footsteps. Looking at the source, he finds the Fallen angel, Flonne with a pale in hand, obviously about to water her ever-growing plants.

"O-oh! S-sorry! I'll be leaving now." Timidly says Davis, standing up to take his leave.

"Teehee! It's ok! The plants would like the company!" Says the fallen angel with a smile. In anyone's eyes, one would wonder how she became a fallen angel after showing such a smile... but with Davis's experience with Selena, he ain't affected.

Staying on his position, Davis watches the Fallen angel water the plants while humming a simple, yet beautiful song. The song alone was lulling Davis to sleep, so he lays his body again on the bench and hopes to be comfortable. But not wanting to show impoliteleness to the fallen angel, he shakes off the sleepy feeling. "...It's been pretty peaceful lately hasn't it, Miss Flonne?" Says Davis, suddenly breaking their silence; since he didn't want to fall asleep in the presence of his master's mistress, he decided to open a topic.

"Yes, it has been pretty peaceful." Replies the fallen angel while blissfully gazing at the beautiful landscape.

"Yeah... Laharl has been pretty docile lately. I wonder why he isn't so active like he usually is?" Davis wonders.

"Uhhh... Yeah..." Replies Flonne, sweating profoundly.

"hm? Something wrong, Miss Flonne? you looked soaked. Are you sick?" Asked the observant axe wielder as he leans to take notice of the sweat on Flonne.

"Uhhh... It's the heat. Yeah." Flonne quick-wittingly replies.

"Well, it HAS been pretty hot lately. Maybe the Sea of Gehenna is flooding or something." Says Davis, returning to his laying position, not noticing the suspiciousness of the fallen angel's response; had Davis noticed her wierd behavior, he would've inspected for the reason since it could involve his master. Davis may be respectful to the higher-ranking demon, his loyalty lay to Laharl and Laharl only, and ANYONE who crosses Laharl are sentenced be beheading, courtesy of the axe wielder and Laharl's permission.

"Um, Miss Flonne dood?" A prinny suddenly calls for the fallen angel from behind. "The water theme park that Overlord Laharl wanted built is finished and open for business, dood! Customers are already pouring in!" Says the prinny.

"The swimming pool is ready already? Yipee!" Flonne childishly squeals excitedly.

"Water theme park?" Questions the confused male warrior.

"Yeah! Laharl wanted to have one built to beat the heat AND to get some funds for our usual adventures and whatnot! I gave the idea! It's two birds with one stone!" Proudly says Flonne. Tell the others to get their swimsuits ready! We're going swimming!" Says the fallen angel excitedly

"S...S-swims-suits?" Stutters the male warrior, completely wide-eyed and beet red.

"Of course, silly! You can't wear anything other than swimsuits in the water; that would be awkward! explains Flonne while sticking her tongue out.

Little did Flonne know (Not that she knows much anyway), Davis was always used to seeing people in their battle outfits. Davis was never infatuated with Tomoe wearing her usual (tight) gear; even Stella's mere chest belt wasn't triggering his hormones... And after experiencing Selena's wrath, NO WAY was he ever gonna be ever infatuated with the little wolf-in-sheep's-clothing!... But Seeing his teammates in swimsuits... was DEFINITELY going to be a different experience for Davis... In more ways than one!

"I've already told Master Etna when she was with the girls, dood! So all the girls already know about it and are currently getting their gear ready as we speak!" Says the prinny.

"Great!" Squeals Flonne, happily clapping her hands. "Looks like you're the only one not getting ready! Go on! get your stuff ready and let's get the party going!"

Speaking of parties, Davis's first party was actually the night time barbeque party. With his experience during that time of being accused of a peeping pervert, and having to bear Stella's straight-forward question of "who he likes", Davis dreads at the thought of going for yet ANOTHER party where his teammates are wearing SWIMSUITS!

Standing up from the bench, he notices the training girls talking; Stella, Flare, and Selena were cheerfully talking, most probably about the swimming trip they we're gonna have. Tomoe on the other hand, seemed distant from the excited girls. Davis sighs and heads off to prepare himself... But little did he know of their conversation... a conversation that he would've dreaded to hear...

On the girl's side...

"What kind of swimsuit are you gonna wear?" Asks Selena excitedly to her friend.

"I'm thinking of a white one-piece, but a bikini sounds better. What about you?" Stella returns the question.

"Oh I'm going for a simple one-piece. Ooh! What about you, Flare?" Selena suddenly asks the little red mage.

As if expecting the question, Flare shows them a yellow one-piece with a small flower print on the left chest and frills on the waist.

"Kyaa, how adorable!" Stella screams ecstatically.

All three girls were giddy with their anticipated fun in the water... But Selena notices something missing. Immediately noticing the gap, Selena heads for the female brawler's direction and suddenly Glomps onto her, almost causing her to lose balance had it not been for her strong, kicking legs.

"Whoa!" Tomoe yelps out, and turns to find Selena hugging her from behind, with Selena's right arm over Tomoe's shoulder, and her Left just by her waist.

"What about _you_, Tomoe?" Says Selena in a seemingly teasing-and-seductive tone. "What are YOU gonna wear?... _that would catch Davis's eyes?_" Selena whispers the second half of her sentence so that Stella couldn't hear, making Tomoe's face widen and turn beet-red.

"Ah-buh-Wha-You-" Tomoe stutters as she blushes profoundly, unable to make sense with her words.

Tomoe looks away from the teasing archer, and fails to notice that Selena's have already turned to a certain body part (more like partssssss) of the fit brawler. Curious if they were... 'any good'... Selena grabs both of the two with her two hands, Making Tomoe flinch.

"Gyaa! Wh-What are you doing!?" Shouts Tomoe, shoving Selena off her back.

Despite being shoved off, Selena safely lands on her feet but shows Tomoe a pouting face. "Hmph! YOU should've been the one that Davis saw the other night. He would've _looo~ved_ to see THOSE bare and naked." Says the pouting archer, making Tomoe's face even wider and blush even redder and her arms covering her chest area as if she was naked. "And because of our ancestor's archery that gave their decendents such... small..." Selena couldn't muster the last word, finding the effort to finish the sentence 'distasteful', as she places her palm on her (flat) chest in disappointment. Selena glares at the unsettled brawler (more like her chest area), making Tomoe 'cover' herself even more.

Tomoe's thoughts of Selena's actions are soon replaced with thoughts of Davis thinking about her... 'physique'. She's never really given any thought or care of her appearance. But now that things are slowly changing, so is her way of thinking... Was she too skinny? Too fat? Too muscular?

"Sooo... What swimsuit are you gonna wear?" Selena suddenly repeats the question to Tomoe, removing her from her train-of-thought and also...

"What?!" loudly replies Tomoe frantically. Tomoe has been keeping herself away from the girls to avoid the thought of 'revealing attire', But has failed miserably in doing so.

"lemme guess: you don't have one yet." Says Selena with a smirk instead of her usual smiles (of dread). "*giggle* Don't worry. Stella and I will help you look for one that suits you." Selena turns to face the female warrior and gives a loud whistle, getting Stella and Flare's attention. "Hey, Stella! Tomoe needs a swimsuit. what do you think that suits her?"

Stella hears Selena's words and gets closer to the two, along with the little mage. Before answering Selena's question, Stella 'scans' Tomoe's body, making the female brawler fell 'insecure' and keeps her arms covering herself. Before she knew it, Stella was comparing her physique to Tomoe and her 'curves' which are different to her...*Stella glares at author* Oh shit...

"*Sigh*(So much for hoping with sex appeal.)" Stella sighs and speaks inwardly while Tomoe lets out a question mark above her head for Stella's sigh. "Well don't just stand there! Come on! We've got work to do! You come help us too, Flare."

Flare nods with a smile as Stella heads inside the castle to prepare, while Selena pushes the hesitant Tomoe to their direction, obviously not wanting to do anything extreme.

"Don't worry, Master Tomoe! We're gonna have lots of fun today!" Says the cheerful Flare, unknowing of her mentor's distress as Tomoe could only give her all-too-innocent pupil a nervous smile.

After all their preparing, they're finally at their destination.

Davis waits for the girls to get their swimsuits on (much to his dismay). Ever since arriving at their destination, he hasn't been very happy, since he spent a lot on just the preparations for the trip. Not to mention that he'll probably have to bear with the girls IN THEIR SWIMSUITS! Having to hear Stella's sudden action during that night, Davis has been receiving 'unfamiliar' feelings in his stomach, as if there were Monarch Butterflies in them; yet at the same time, he also feels it to be 'normal'.

Looking at the good instead of the bad, a smile creeps onto Davis's face. wanting to take his time to relax, Davis heads off to find a place to lay down while he waits for the girls. But as he lays down, He also feels a bit 'exposed'. Davis soon remembers that he was wearing his swimming trunks that he just bought today AT THE COST OF 10,000HL!

"(Damn, swim wear! Why the heck doe this human swim wear cost so much?! Is the brand 'Speedo' _that_ really good or something? stupid imports. We and Master Laharl are the reason why they can get to the human world in the first place! Don't we get any discounts or something? *grumble* *grumble*)" Davis talks inwardly, with his smile turning into a grumpy face.

"What's with the grumpy expression?" Questioned a familiar voice, surprising Davis and almost toppling him over his laying position. Turning to the source, He finds the girls... in the attire that would make his face as red as his own blood.

Davis's mind went blank. The only thing that he could let out of his mouth was...:

"Whoah..."

* * *

Etna: Hello! I'm Etna!

Stella: and I'm Stella! And welcome to...

Both: THE GOSSIP CORNER! *shakes hands*

Etna: Today, we're gonna explain why the chests of Archers are so small. Take it away, Stella!

Stella: Gotcha, Lady Etna! *ahem*Archers are the combat group of the icy mountain villages of 'Badre' where only females live. THAT would explain why we don't see any male archers out there, huh? *Pokes her Spear at loser*

loser: OWWW!

Etna: I don't mean to be rude, but we ONLY need to hear why archers have small breasts. We don't need to hear any other details here. *Pokes her spear at loser*

loser: OWWW!!! *sob*

Stella: Oh. sorry. *ahem* anyways, Since the archers of the past have rigorously trained their art or archery, Their breasts, which were considered a hinderance with their archery, have shrunk due to their constant training. thus, they passed on their shrunken chest to their decendents, which eventually became 'flat' as of today. *Pokes her Spear at loser*

loser: OWOWOWOWOW!!! What do I have to do for you to forgive meee!!??!!??

Stella: Give me a bigger chest...

Etna: same here...

loser: I can't do that! Don't you know that I suck at drawing? How'd you think that I stuck with fanfics? besides, I wasn't the one who drew you to be fla- *receives glares from both girls* eeep!

Etna: *sigh* well, if we can't get our chests bigger, we might as well settle for some pudding. loser, go to the sea of Gehenna and feth us that rare pudding that we've been dying to eat.

loser: WHAT?! Are you kidding me? it's Already hot as it is here at my work station, and now you wanna send me to that stinkin hell hole? I'll sweat so hard, I'll wrinkle like someone who just went out for a swim (no pun intended)!!!

*the two glare at loser*

loser: going... *dash*

...

Etna: Well, that's about all the time we could give, faithful readers!

Stella: Comeback next time for Chapter 16, where loser will reveal (more like dictate) our swimsuits! You know you want it *in a seductive tone*

Etna: Yeah... Honestly, I can't wait for loser to finish that M-rated fanfic starring me and Flonne... heeheehee *drools*

Stella: y...Yeah... *slowly walks away*

*a few minutes later under the curtains...*

loser: h-here's y-your p-pudding.

Etna:... Hey! This is pistachio flavored! I hate pistachio!

loser: Unfortunately that's all they had...

Etna:... oh well... here you have it...

*Was about to eat but...*

Stella: Hey! pistachio1 this must be mine! *takes the puding away* uh, you okay, loser? you look like you just sweated out 30 pounds or something.

loser:... *faints*

Etna and Stella: ... oh well...


	17. Limited Time

Etna: Hey, guys! If you're reading this, Thanks... From loser... You guys (and fellow (flat chested) gals) are probably wondering why we're here... well, let us indulge you... play the audio, Stella!

*Stella plays the audio*

MeteorCrystal-Edge: *Grabs megaphone, sneak behind Etna and Stella* YOU TWO! COULD YOU LEAVE THE POOR GUY ALONE?!

loser: Ack! MeteorCryatal! NOOO!!! AIEEE!!!

*audio turns to static*

Etna: Huh? I thought we got the whole thing?

Stella: Must've got corrupted when we chased loser.

Etna: Aw, sorry, readers. looks like you'll have to wait till you finish the story! Fortunately, We've got some footage on what happened (**A/N:how can that be? they're only READING this!!!)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Limited Time

Davis's jaw dropped at the sight he was facing. All three girls(and one little girl) were wearing slightly revealing outfits called 'swimsuits'. he could feel his entire head feel hot and red and discards the idea of hiding his flushed face. Heck, the mere thought of seeing the girls in swimsuit could make his legs give out. In fact, he was too dazed to the point of even taking notice of the details of their attire.

"Sir Daviiis~!" A childish voice shouts Davis's name, snapping him out of his daze. It was Flare, wearing a one-piece swimsuit with a small, pink flower mark on her chest and short frills on her waist. The little mage suddenly heads for Davis's direction. Davis reacts and hugs the little figure, like what a father would do to her child.

"Uh, h-hey there, Flare. You look great." Davis said, making Flare giggle and blush innocently. Flare didn't notice the hint of nervousness in Davis's voice; Davis WAS expecting the three mature women to wear the same type of clothing Flare was wearing...

And there they were, making Davis's mind go completely ga-ga.

"Hey, Daivs! So What do you think?" Asked Stella wearing a white one-piece. Although It was weird since her swimsuit would seem less revealing than her battle outfit, the fact that Stella _was _wearing a swimsuit made Davis more... 'conscious' of Stella's figure... Her legs were fully revealed, showing a well-toned physique. Her hips were curvy, emphasized by her swimsuit. And here headband, that made her look tomboyish, was not at its usual spot. Stella truly looked like a cute and innocent(MY FOOT!) girl, even to the eyes of our male warrior... and MALE is definitely the right word for him after ignoring the sudden "tightness of his trunks".

"St-St-Stell-la..." Davis Stutters, completely stunned by Stella's appearance.

Stella couldn't decide whether to laugh hard at Davis's reaction, or look away and hide the blush on her face. "Uh... ahehehe... I-I guess I surprised you, huh?" Said the blushing Stella while looking away.

"Uh, Y-yeah."

"Well WELL. Looks like you can't even handle Stella. What if I add myself into the mix?" A familiar voice tells them. Davis turns and finds Selena with her usual smile on her face and her hands behind her back. She was wearing a sky-blue one-piece that was only strapped on one shoulder. But the most interesting thing is that Selena's change in hairstyle; unlike her usual twin up-side-down cone-shaped hairstyle, she only made it into a simple pony-tail, giving her a completely different feel; as if Davis was looking(staring) at a different person.

"Se...Se...SELENA?!" Davis stutters again. "Y...You look... look..." Before Davis could say anymore, he notices a pointy object that was poking out just behind Selena, looking like... An 'arrow tip'. "Ummm... What's that behind you?" Davis questioned out of his own security, as he feels a somewhat 'DANGEROUS' aura emanating from her.

Selena walks closer to the male warrior and whispers. "It is said that the poisonous coating of the 'Poison Dart Frog' is the most lethal venom in the human world. I don't know the effects of the venom to demons... But I'm willing to find out... ^_^" Selena shows Davis the arrow on her hands, which seemed to be moist of some sticky liquid.

Selena's words sent chills down Davis's spine. He knew full well that it was her way of saying "Any funny business out of you and you'll find yourself with an arrow on your neck"... Yep, that's Selena alright... Still refuses to forgive the male warrior of the incident.

Soon, Stella notices somebody missing. She turns her head from left to right to find the missing person, and immediately finds her in a corner shaded of the sun, looking at them with a rather embarrassed expression and her arms covering her chest area.

"Oh come ON, Tomoe! You're gonna have to show yourself one way or another." Stella said impatiently, while Davis's jaw dropped as he hears Tomoe's name.

The figure in the dark doesn't respond, which only makes Stella lose her patience. Stella heads over to the silhouette and grabs her arm, dragging her out into the light-giving sun.

"H-hey!" Tomoe lets out a light squeal. Davis couldn't help notice the tone on Tomoe's voice to be rather... feminine than her usually broad voice.

"So, Davis, what do you think of Tomoe's swimsuit? Doesn't it suit her?" Stella asks the male warrior, who was still dumbfounded.

Davis could only stare at Tomoe's appearance. She was wearing a dark-blue two-piece with white outlines. her top was like a triangular shape that was supported by her neck instead of the usual straps on the shoulders with a triangular hole on the chest, revealing her cleavage; it was somewhat similar to her battle outfit... only this one was revealing her stomach, letting Davis 'observe' Tomoe's curves. As for her lower part, her thighs were revealed, showing a pair of nicely toned thighs. She wasn't wearing her usual leggings, thus also revealing her surprisingly seductive legs. The shoes that she wore to kick the living daylights of her opponents weren't where they were either. She was walking barefoot, which seemed to add to Tomoe's already magnificent figure.

But it wasn't just her attire that attracted Davis's eyes... Tomoe's face was looking down with a completely flustered and her hand grabbing her arm, while refusing to look at any of her companions in the eye. Tomoe, THE Tomoe who was known to show almost no feminine grace in or out of a battlefield, WAS ACTUALLY LOOKING SO WONDERFUL WITH HER SHY EXPRESSION AND SEXY FIGURE!!! Anymore of Tomoe's irresistible charm and Davis would've made a fountain of blood from his nose.

Davis couldn't help bob his head up and down, slowly gawking every nook and cranny of Tomoe's figure.

"**St**...stop staring at me like that!" Exclaimed Tomoe weakly, looking at Davis in the eye for one second and turning her eyes away again.

"Oh! S-s-sorry...!" Davis said while also looking away with the obvious red on his face.

"*giggle* there's just one more to finish the whole thing. ^_^" Selena interrupted.

"...huh?" The two blushing demons said in unison and faces the smiling archer... whose smile suddenly turns into a mischievous grin, sending shivers down both of the two demon's spine.

"Grab her, Stella!" Selena suddenly orders the spear wielder, catching her in surprise. Stella merely reacts to Selena's sudden order out of reflex but does what she's told, grabbing Tomoe from behind.

"Ah! W-what are you doing?!" Tomoe turns to face the female warrior behind her, but only to look back in front of her to find Selena just inches away from facial contact. Davis went wide-eyed.

Selena suddenly grabs the two rings on Tomoe's hair, immediately removing them. Fast as it was, in Davis's eyes, it went like slow-motion; Tomoe's hair slowly falling down, fully revealing her above-shoulder-length red hair. Again, Davis felt like he was looking at a different person

Flare couldn't help but admire her mentor even more. "Wooow! Lady Tomoe, You look BEAUTIFUL!" Tomoe could only give her pupil a shy and modest smile.

Stella lets out a big sigh. "If this was a beauty contest. We'd just be embarrassing ourselves, huh, Sele-"

"HMMM?" Selena turns to face Stella with her usual smile... with a bulging vein on her head; An obvious way of saying "Don't say my name. I know we're no match for Tomoe in terms of physique so PLEASE don't say it like that." Stella could only sweatdrop.

"*sigh* Davis, what about you? What do you thi-" Stella's words are stopped again as she finds Davis turned with his back facing them.

"You were saying, Stella?" Davis said in a weird tone as if his nose was clogged, all the while still having his back turned.

Stella sweatdrops even harder. "...Nosebleed?"

Davis nods. "...Nosebleed..."

"Well I'll be a wood golem's nephew! Is that there serious Tomoe I see?" A voice with a Texan accent suddenly interrupts there little... er... chat. Tomoe, along with the rest of the group (including Davis whose wiped off all the blood), turn to see who it is.

"Well I was right! It IS you! Who'dda thought you'd wear a swimsuit? And look hot wearing it too! *flirtatious whistle*" Continued the seemingly pale-colored stranger, who was wearing, apparently, the same brand as Davis, but black instead of blue.

"...And YOU are?" Tomoe replied harshly.

"Ouch, girl! You may have the bod of a hottie, but you sure still have that tongue of the cobra." Said another Texan accent but with a more feminine tone. the female stranger went beside the male one while the male wraps his arms around her bare waist. The woman was wearing a pink two piece with white outlines at the ends. The sizes seemed a bit too small to the point of revealing the roundness of her breasts.

"Don't you remember us? It's us! Snipes and Maria!" The male said... But Tomoe and the group didn't even react...

"...From the Pupil Recruitment Agency?" Snipes added.

"Ohhh!" Tomoe finally spoke, but also, so did Davis... Although they replied, they STILL don't know who they are. The two (I mean Snipes and Maria) turn their heads and find a familiar face.

"Well curse my soul and call me granddaddy! Davis! I didn't think that timid ol Davis would also be here! You on a vacation or somethin?"

"Well more like some sort of short break..."

"Ah! Now I remember!" Tomoe interrupts Davis, who wasn't even done talking. "You two were those friendly duo that Davis and I met before we were recruited!"

"Hey Yeah, you're right!...Only, I didn't notice that you two were dating until now." Davis said as he notices Snipes's arm around Maria.

The two took a second to look at each other and then look away with blushes on their faces. "W-well, we've been hangin out a while now, so I guess things just... clicked fer us... ya know?" Explained Snipes with the blush still visible on his face, but soon began to talk again in a more calm and peaceful manner. "And after hangin out with her, I just couldn't help but notice her good points; she's prettier than an empusa and succubus combined WITHOUT the malicious thoughts of doin ya in yer sleep or givin ya scratch marks on yer face like a sassy cat, she's sweeter than any candy I've bought her for our monthsary, her eyes sparkle if you look close enough, and STILL never misses with her MK. II... Danggit, long-story-short, She's the best damn woman I've ever laid eyes on!"

With Snipes's sweet words, Maria couldn't help but blush hard with a sweet smile on her face, obviously falling in love with Snipes all over again.

"Wow... That's deep." Davis said while the group sympathized.

"Ever thought of how you two would be in the future?" Interrupts Selena with a blank expression, getting the attention of the whole group. "How are you to know that you won't end up like those couple who always argue?"

The mere words of the bizarre archer completely broke the mood between the couple. Maria's sweet smile turned into a saddened face in an instant.

Snipes also puts on a sad expression. "...Well, I've been thinking about that, and I haven't really found an answer to it." Upon hearing his words, the atmosphere becomes sullen, but is slightly lightened as Snipes continues. "But, as of now, I never really had any need ta know. It's true that we need to look ahead for the future. But if we're gonna wonder if our relationship is gonna last or not, we'll either be as stiff as robots for trying to get our relationship intact, or we'll just be foolin ourselves with the said relationship. So I decided to the saying "come what may". We're happy with the way things are!... At least.. I'M happy... Are _you_ happy, hon?"

"H-huh?" Maria looked at her man with the blush back on her cheeks. "W...w-well of course I'm happy, suga! You've been sweet to me every single time. Ever since we've met, you've never turned my smile up-side-down. Regarding you, I've never had any insecurities. During our mentor's fights, I've always trusted my life to you, so it was easy for me to trust you with our relationship. Hon, I... I..." Maria trailed off, unable to say anymore.

Sniped merely smiles at his lover. "T'is okay, hon... I love you too." Snipes said, making Maria's heart flutter. After his words, Snipes turns to face Selena once more. "Well, I guess that answers your question. No matter what cross's our way, we'll STILL sit by each other. Who knows? Maybe we'll end up like those arguing couples like you said. Or maybe we'll end up like those couples in those movies; the ones that can't get enough of each other... Or maybe we'll end up in between. Ya know, like the ones who argue but end up dealing with it..." With Snipe's last sentence, he takes a pause before continuing while the listeners make a slight frown, not liking the "argue but end up dealing with it" part; Selena merely maintains her blank expression. "... We'll get kids..." With that, Maria couldn't help but turn beet red. "...Raise a family... Hell, lovin someone is BOUND ta give you one helluva see-saw ride. But I say "If goin thru hell means feeling what I'm feelin with my girl, then by gosh, let the devil stoke the fires of hell for my arrival!""

With that, silence fell upon them, but not without smiles on their faces and admiration to the couple. Selena took a moment before smiling herself. "Well, That's a good answer you've got there ^_^." Said Selena, sweetening her smile... But. "Then I suppose you'll get ready to burn huh? O_O" Selena's eyes suddenly went wide. Everyone couldn't keep their jaws from dropping and their bodies stiffening as they gawked at the archer's expression; one that they never even imagined they'd ever see!

"Well, looks like you guys are having fun without us." a familiar voice calls to them, relieving them of the awkward atmosphere. they turn to find Etna and Flonne in their bathing suits. Etna was wearing... Well, something similar to what she usually wears, only it's made of what swimsuits are made of; in other words, her swimsuit isn't anymore revealing than her usual attire...

Flonne on the other hand, was wearing a pure-white two-piece with frills with on every end of her top and bottom. If it weren't for her tail, red eyes, and wings, you'd suspect her to still be an angel.

Snipes eyes went wide after seeing the two seemingly familiar faces. "Wha-?! Aren't you two the Overlord's..."

"Hm, Yeah, we're the prince's Vassal and this one here is his crush." Etna points at the blonde fallen angel while Flonne merely giggles.

"No Shit? Davis, don't tell me yer..."

"Yeah, I'm the Overlord's pupil... along with Tomoe, whom you already know, Stella here..." Stella waved at the couple in cue. "And I'm sure you've met Selena here." Again in cue, Selena gives her signature smile, which is obviously not taken in a good way by the couple as they sweatdrop.

"Well bless my gun and call me grandma! Who'dda thought timid ol Davis and serious Tomoe would be teamed up with the big boss himself?" Said Maria.

Stella couldn't help but giggle at the nicknames of Davis and Tomoe. "hffft~ 'timid' Davis and 'serious' Tomoe? *snicker*"

"Was Davis really timid and Tomoe really all serious at the time?" asked Selena.

"Well, you know when she always trains, don'tcha?" Questioned Snipes.

"Yes, of course. It's a must to keep ourselves in top shape after all." Answered Selena.

"Well, Tomoe here would ALWAYS train... ALWAYS... she's such a rigorous chick, you wouldn't see her smile... Sayin sumthin bout bein a... Nir-vam... or sumthin."

"(Yeah... That much I know...)" Davis thought.

"...And timid ol Davis here would 'kindly' ask questions of things he didn't know; like "where to go to register", "what did the people want if he were called"... hell, he'll even apologize if he makes the slightest bump on anyone. He was an easy target to more experienced demons who already knew the ropes. And when I say easy target, I mean the target that would carry their stuff, make em do their paperwork, and all that shit. Davis here would-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! THEY GET IT! I WAS A COMPLETE WIMP BACK THEN, OKAY?!!" Davis angrily(no duh!) interrupts, failing to keep the group from snickering at 'timid ol Davis'.

"Teeheehee! Sir Davis was timid like me? *giggle*" Said the laughing Flare.

"Well, who's THIS lil bundle of joy?" Asked Maria, placing her hands on her knees to equal her height to Flare.

"Ah. Sh-she's my pupil, Flare, a fire mage." Replied Tomoe.

"Are you serious? Serious Tomoe here got herself a pupil? What next? You gonna tell us that you got the hots for ol Davis here?" Snipes joked

"I DON'T KNOW-!!!" Blurted Tomoe, covering her mouth before finishing her sentence, as well as earning her the eyes of her companions. "...*Ahem*... I don't know... what you're talking about..." Tomoe quick-wittingly added, hoping to relieve the listeners of their surprise. Snipes and Maria merely raises an eyebrow.

"So what made you decide you decide to take up a pupil? what's more, she's a magic user while your a physical attacker. What gives?" Snipes asked.

"...W-well actually, it was flare that came to me. She asked if me if I could be her mentor. So I just accepted." Explained Tomoe, who seemed to be... flustered for some reason. "W...What?!" Tomoe shouted, noticing the group looking at her oddly. apparently, they noticed the redness on Tomoe's face, and they knew that there was more to the story than what Tomoe told them.

"...Well, Why did ya?" Asked Maria.

"Why did I... What?" Retorted Tomoe.

"Why'd you decide to take her as your pupil?" Maria clarified.

"...Ah... W...well..."

"Because Lady Tomoe is a kind-hearted woman." Flare defended after noticing the distress her mentor was in.

Tomoe happily and proudly smiled at her pupil, taking a mental note to reward her later. "(Thank you, Flare!)" Tomoe said inwardly, which seemed to be heard mentally by her pupil as she smiles in cue.

"Tomoe. This is just a guess but... You didn't take up Flare because she was cute... did you?" Said Selena, making Tomoe feel like she was hit right on the mark. "bulls eye. (Pun intended ^_^)"

Tomoe couldn't believe how sharp Selena was... in MANY ways!

"Ah, so I AM cute! Teehee ^_^!" Giggled Flare.

"What?! Tomoe... THE Serious Tomoe, accepted this here lil girl as her pupil... JUST COZ SHE'S CUTE?!... Hah! Are you really THE serious Tomoe we knew back at the recruitment agency? You sure have changed." Said Snipes.

Tomoe looked down, red in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Lady Tomoe." Flare Said, hugging her mentor.

"Well, I guess people change because of the people around them... I know I did." Snipes said while turning to face Maria, who soon blushed looked away after noticing her man's gaze at her.

Soon, Everyone smiled after realizing how right Snipes's words are. Tomoe would still be all 'serious' had it not been for Davis and Flare. Stella would've lost hope with 'love' if it wasn't for Davis. Flare would've been always the 'timid little girl' had it not ben for Davis's acceptance. And Selena... well, she's still to be affected... And as for Davis, he still would've been clueless of the girls' physique, as well as his hormones, had it not been for this day.

"Okay! Enough o this mushy crap and let's getta splashin!"

"Yeah!" The group happily shouted in unison.

But a few seconds later, Davis remembers something, and asks Flonne.

"By the way, where's Master Laharl?"

Flonne suddenly stopped on her tracks with her eyes widened. "Uhhh... He can't come..."

"...Why not?"

"You mean haven't heard? Laharl's sick due to a bad stomach." Etna replies, beating Flonne to her words.

"Bad stomach?"

"Yeah. It all started during that party three days ago..."

_Fades to a flashback..._

Flonne was happily cooking her first ever barbeque at the netherworld. Unlike Celestia, the ingredients were very different. instead of the usual sweet-sour sauce they had at Celestia, the Netherworld had an array of mustard, hot sauce, chili sauce, and zombie juice... Eew!

"Heehee! You're gonna _love_ this, Laharl." Flonne said happily while cooking the barbeque.

"Hurry up with it, woman! An overlord has got to keep his stomach full!" Said the young overlord. "And don't forget to put every condiment you see!" Flonne slowly turned her head to the young overlord with a glare. "... Fine... Hurry up... Flonne..." Said Laharl with a pout.

"Don't wo~rry~! It's almost Do~ne!" Said the cheerful fallen angel, watching the meat being cooked to perfection. After finishing and finally removing the skewer from the open fire, Flonne grabbed every container of condiments she saw; as per ordered by Laharl. After smothering the skewer with every sauce she saw, Flonne happily skipped towards Laharl and hands him his meal. "Here you go!"

"About time!" Laharl reached and grabbed the offered skewer and wasted no time gobbling up the meat, splashing some of the mixture of sauce on his face.

Not a second Later, Etna suddenly grabs Flonne by the arm and drags her away from Laharl's ears. "OK. Tell me you didn't just put zombie juice on the prince's barbeque!"

"Uhhh...Okay... I didn't just put zombie juice on Laharl's barbeque..."

Etna merely sweatdrops.

"He told me to "put every condiment I saw", so I did. Why? What's wrong?"

"Argh! So you _did_ put zombie juice on the prince's food! You're supposed to put zombie juice **BEFORE** cooking it! Otherwise, the bacteria on the uncooked zombie juice will-"

*Stomach growling*

"Uugh... S-suddenly, I don't feel so good..." Laharl said while placing a hand on his bare stomach.

_End of flashback_

"...And that's just about the whole story." Said Etna, ending the story.

"Oh, so THAT'S why Master Laharl has been inactive with our journeys lately. That explains a lot." Said Davis.

"Uhhh... Yeah..." Said the sweatdropping Flonne.

"....Ohhhh..." Said Davis after finally realizing the reason for Flonne's nervousness. "Erm... L-let's go swimming!"

"Y-yeah...!" everybody complied, hoping to remove the discomfort.

"OK OK, so it's my fault that Laharl is sick, alright?!" Flonne let out an outburst with her eyes all fired up. "All just because I can't cook some stupid barbeque! I was supposed to shower him with love with my cooking but look where it got him!" After her words, Tears form in Flonne's eyes (in a funny manner).

The group glare at Davis.

"Wha-?! Why're you all looking at me for?!

"Davis, how can you be so insensitive?" Said Tomoe.

"Dummy." Said Flare.

"Oh Davis..." Said Stella with a stern face.

"You should have just kept your mouth shut." Said Selena with the arrow still poking behind her. Selena raised her hand with three fingers up and pulls down one finger and whispering "Strike one. O_O"

"Aw, c'mon! Is it wrong to worry about my Master?" Defended Davis, turning to the red-headed higher demon.

"Hey, Don't look at me. This is _your_ problem." Said Etna. "C'mon guys. let's leave the bonehead some time alone... 'to think about what he's done.'" And with that, the girls, along with Snipes and Maria, walk towards their spot near the pool.

"B...but, I haven't done anything..." Murmured Davis with anime sobs with the group far in front of him.

Fifteen minutes later...

Stella, Selena, Flare and Maria, along with Flonne, were enjoying their time playing ball in the water. "DOOOOD!" Oh yeah... it's a prinny ball, courtesy of Etna. Tomoe however, was merely sitting on one end of the pool, cooling her legs on the cold water as they swing back-and-forth. Etna was leisurely sun-bathing. And Davis was just laying on a laying chair under the shade of a big umbrella and a can of soda beside him, accompanied by Snipes as they observe their female companions enjoying themselves.

"...Yep. I sure am a lucky guy. Yessiry!" Snipes told to no one in particular while a smile creeps onto his face.

"...What?" Davis said, raising a brow in suspicion to Snipes' sudden words.

"Oh, I'm just ponderin about how lucky I am about havin a girl like Maria over there." Said Snipes. Davis didn't respond and just merely continues to sip his soda, putting them both into a few seconds of silence before Snipes broke the silence once again. "Yeah, I've got one hot girl... While you on the other hand got yourself a whole harem of em!"

"Pvvvt! Wh-WHAT?!" Davis shouted, spitting his soda, while snipes grinned and Davis's reaction.

"You heard me! I mean come on! Look at them! You've got a woman in each different category! You've got well-developed..." Snipes pointed at Tomoe. "...cheerful..." then points at Stella. "Mysteriously attractive... in a twisted sense..." then points at Selena while both men sweatdrop. "Then you have the badass Vassal of an overlord..." then points at Etna. "and THEN you have the extremely-rare-in-the-netherworld sweet-and-innocent type! Not to mention-"

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" Shouted Davis.

Snipes took three seconds before replying... "I was referring to the sweet lil fallen angel... but it's good to know that you ain't into feelin kids like a corrupt priest." Said Snipes, Davis sweatdrops in embarrassment. "Okay, Humor off, Who's your girl?"

"None of them are!" Davis quickly replied as if expecting his question while controlling himself from shouting again.

Again, Snipes took another three seconds before replying. "...Really? Despite havin all these lovely chicks with you, you're still single?... Then again, I guess you still have that timid mind of yours." Said Snipes, chuckling.

"SHADDAP!" Shouts davis in embarrassment, this time, unable to lighten his voice.

"...But if you've gotta choose, who'd you go for?"

"Wh... What's with THAT all of a sudden?"

"Well, if ever you're gonna choose a girl for yourself, who you gonna pick?"

Davis immediately turned red. "Wh... What the hell!? Did Stella tell you anything?"

"Stella? you mean the green-haired chick? Why? What'd she say to you?"

"Er- n-nothing, it's nothing..."

"...O~h!" A light bulb appears above Snipes's head. "She asked you the same question, didn't she?" Davis stiffened, signaling Snipes of the obvious fact. "Hah! So I supposed she also asked ya if you like her..." Davis stiffened harder... "No way!" Snipes said, wide-eyed and laughing."Kid, do you have any idea what kind of signal she gave you? That girl's got the hots for ya!" Davis went red at Snipes's words. "So what did you tell her after that?"

"W...w-well... I kinda told her that I couldn't answer her since I didn't really know how to react..."

"So, you gave her the "wait-for-me-to-think-this-over" routine, huh?"

Davis merely nods. "Yeah... I guess..."

"Well, for a newbie at this sorta thing, you made a smart move since you don't know what's goin on in that drum inside your chest?"

"...Huh? Drum? What drum?" Davis questioned with a question mark above his head.

"Your heart, dummy."

"...Oh..."

"Again, you made a smart move on the green-head, but if you ever have any thoughts of makin her your girl, I suggest you act fast."

"...Why?"

"Coz when it comes to love, a woman doesn't like waiting long for the yes-or-no answer. The default answer is 'no' if you ever dry her of her patience; remember, you're not the only fish in the sea. And if you ever make her wait too long, not only will you reject her by forfeit, you could also lose your friendship."

Davis's face widened in horror of the realization that he might lose his friendship with Stella, with Snipes easily noticing.

"Oh. I know that look. don't worry, buddy. All you have to do is think quickly whether you're gonna make her your girl, or reject her the moment you get your chance. If you reject her while she still has her patience, she might understand. Also, the earlier you answer, the better the chances of her understanding... But for future reference, you should reject an admirer-to-be as late and/or early as the next day so that she'll harden her heart for the breakage; It's all a matter of timing." Snipes took a few seconds before continuing his 'words of wisdom'. "But if I were you, I'd go for her... I mean c'mon! She's a bangin hottie!" Stella sneezes in the background. "She may not have the good bumps on the top, but she sure makes up for her bumps on her bottom!" Snipes said jokingly, causing Davis to look at Stella's lower body in reflex with wide eyes. "See? What'd I tell ya? She's hot, she's single, AND she's got a crush on you! What else is keepin ya from sayin the 'yes' word?"

Davis kept silent, not knowing how to answer. He thought about what Snipes said; it's true that Stella was cute, her personality was childish to the point of daring, and when you treat her right, she'd repay in kind. Even as a warrior, Stella showed great potential. Although Davis wasn't sure if Stella liked him in a romantic manner or not, Snipes's words of Stella "Sending signals" seemed to make sense. All in all, Stella was a great example of an ideal girlfriend... Yet even with these facts in mind, Davis STILL can't get himself to do anything about it... Eventually not giving Snipes a reply to his question.

Snipes merely observes Davis's silent pondering. "Well, if you still need time to think things over, it's okay; But, like I said, if you ever have thoughts of makin her yer girl, ya better think fast. Besides, yer not the only fish in the sea."

"...What do you mean?"

"See fer yerself." Snipes pointed at the direction of the girls.

Davis looked at the pointed direction, and his eyes quickly widened at the sight; other males, who seemed to have a better physique than Davis, were "hitting" on them! Even a little boy was conversing with Flare!

"T-Tomoe and Stella?! Are they-?!" Davis couldn't continue, baffled by the sudden occurence.

"Like I said; Think quickly coz yer not the only fish in the sea."

Without removing his eyes off of his female companions, Davis nods and sets off to "protect his 'friends' from male corruption" with his face giving a mixture of anger and determination... and possibly, jealousy.

With Davis off, Snipes murmured as he notices a nme that Davis stated which was not in their conversation... "Tomoe... huh... So _that's_ why you haven't made your move... Good luck choosing, kid... coz you're gonna need it with THOSE two hotties..." Snipes thiks aloud with a smirk while relaxing on the laying chair under the umbrella. "Well, lucky fer me, I've got the best girl suited for me, and there ain't nobody that can take her away from me-" Before he could finish his sentence, he notices Maria being hit on by another guy. Snipes reached for his gun and quickly points-and-shoots at the side of the male, missing on purpose, but almost gitting the forehead for a headshot. "GET YER STINKIN, STEALIN HAND OFF OF MY WOMAN, YA VARMINT!!!"

And with that, Snipes followed up with continuous shots near the scared man's ear, While Davis approached his female companions...

* * *

Etna: Hello! I'm Etna!

Stella: and I'm Stella! And welcome to...

Both: THE GOSSIP CORNER! *shakes hands*

Etna: Today, we're gonna show you the footage of what happened when a "certain someone" (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) made a little attempt to make us stop with harassing ol loser. little did he know it only made it worse for the guy. Play the video, Stella!

Stella: Gotcha... Ugh. I can still hear the ringing in my ears... *plays the Video.*

xxx

loser: Ack! MeteorCryatal! NOOO!!! AIEEE!!! *Runs away in terror*

Etna: GET BACK HERE, YOU PRICK!!!

Stella: I ALMOST WENT DEAF BECAUSE OF THAT GUY!!!

loser: TH-THEN WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?! HE/SHE'S THE ONE WHO- ACK!!!

Etna: YOU'RE THE AUTHOR OF THIS STUPID FANFIC!!!

Stella: AND YOU KNOW WE'RE NOT ABLE TO HURT ANYONE ELSE OTHER THAN YOU!!!

loser: AIEEEEE!!! *Thrashing begins*

*Static*

Etna: Well I guess that explains everything from loser's disappearance to... loser's bruises once you see him...

Stella: he had so much to tell his readers... like the reason why he took so long for this one to be updated coz his grandma came from abroad and won't let him stay up late, that this chapter was longer than he expected, that he's been getting writer's block lately, why he sucks (how pathetic)... Ooh! before I forget, there's gonna be a special guest here at the gossip corner in the next chapter!

Etna: yeah... (and this time she's invited) *mumbles*

Stella: Also, the characters, Snipes an Maria, are both gunners, so you could think of how they sounded when thay talk. Incidentally, the gunner debuted at Disgaea 2, wherein the _female_ version of the gunner debuted in Disgaea 3... Oh great... the scripts sez that this info isn't sure but merely good guesses... We REALLY need to beat some sense into that stupid author.

Etna:... Another note from loser?

Stella: yep. In fact, he's got a small list here. See? *shows a small piece of paper.* let's see here... well, to continue, when loser was debating with what Davis should drink-and-spit, he couldn't choose between bloody mary, opened soda, or UNopened soda, so he chose the typical soda...

Etna: ok... that's worthless info there. next...

Stella: um, during loser's time with reading other people's fanfics, he's been learning new techniques on how to create a more presentable fanfic, and is currently testing out on this chapter... reviews are appreciated, hopefully, in terms to his writing skills... *sweatdrops*

Etna: Well it's about time! his way of dictating this junk-of-a-fanfic sucks! next!

Stella:... Snipes and Maria played a big role in this chapter and loser is thinking of making the couple appear more in future chapters. Huh.

Etna: Well, I gotta admit, those two seem pretty likeable. next.

Stella:... Will continue other notes in the next chapter... *Sweatdrop*

Etna:... That's it?

Stella: That's it...

Etna:...

Stella:...

Etna: You got the megaphone?

Stella: Yeah.

Etna: Bring an amplifier.

Stella: Way ahead of ya.

Etna: OK, readers! thanks for giving your time to read this chapter of 'Partners And'.

Stella: We hope to join you again soon!

Both: Byeeee!

Etna: OK. Let's take a trip to the hospital and pay our litle author a visit...

Stella: What about the rest of the patients?

Etna: Oh, don't worry; I made sure he's in a separate room... where it's sound proof.

Both: *grins*


	18. Hit On Me!

loser's rant:

Uuugh... This has got to be the WORST!!! Either this chapter in my mind was cleaned off of my head, or this chapter was never there to begin with... Either way, I really screwed up on this one. I suffered some major writer's blockage on this chapter. I Seriously had to avoid the updates just to clear my mind and add some good stuff... I dunno how good though... But in my opinion, it ain't good enough...Oh, How I suck... -_-

Credit goes to MeteorCrystal-Edge for the idea of chapter 16-18.

* * *

Chapter 18: Hit (on) me!

Multiple males approached every female companion of Davis, with each girl having one or two boys talking to them.

"Hey there! You alone?" Asked a male to Stella.

"U-um-"

"Why don't you hang out with us? C'mon, It'll be fun!" Said the second male.

If Stella had been wearing her usual battle outfit, she probably could react the way she would normally do; cheerful. But with her past experiences, as well as her current attire that would attract the opposite gender, Stella felt 'insecure'; if the guys flirted with her knowing she was a fighter, She might've considered.

Afraid to have her past to repeat, Stella was about to brush them of, When a hand suddenly clings on her shoulder. Surprised, Stella looks at the source... And immediately turns red as she realizes that none other than Davis was resting his hand on her farther shoulder.

"She's with me." Davis said bluntly with a face of annoyance.

Stella's face widened with the redness still on her face. Unable to bear the embarrassment, Stella looks away, facing the water on the pool.

"If you want, you guys can play with us." Davis said with a smirk.

"O-oh, it's ok. we're good." Said the first male and both of them walked away with the second male making a 'tch' sound.

When the two were finally out of sight, Stella finally spoke. "U-um, Th-thank yo-" But before she could finish, Davis suddenly disappeared from her side.

On Tomoe...

"Hey there, cutie. You alone?"

Tomoe stayed silent before replying. "Who... m-me?"

"Yeah. who else?"

Tomoe was mentally taken aback; It was her first time to have someone of the opposite gender to 'flirt' with her. Seeing as how she practically showed no femininity during battles, it's no wonder that no man wanted to go near her... probably afraid of getting "beaten up by a girl". But with just a change of clothing, it was a definite change in experience.

"Why not hang with me for a little while? C'mon." Said the male, gently grabbing her wrist and slowly pulling her into the water.

"A-ah-"

But before Tomoe could fall onto the water, an arm suddenly embraces her bare waist from the side, preventing her from going any further. Both the male and Tomoe turn to the arm's owner and finds Davis with an annoyed face.

"She's with me." Davis said bluntly... again.

"Oh, ok." And with that, the male left with a slightly audible "Feh" as he leaves.

With the man out of sight, an awkward silence falls upon Tomoe, not affecting Davis.

"Um, thanks... I gue-"

"*sigh*" Davis suddenly lets out a big sigh. "I think Lady Etna and Selena can take care of themselves."

Hearing Davis's words, Tomoe, in reflex, turns his attention to the rest of the girls, namely Selena. Davis does the same and looks at Selena's situation. The two see Selena happily conversing with the two males.

"Wow. She seems pretty experienced for this kind of thing." Tomoe said, turning to face Davis again... Only to sweatdrop after finding him having a pale face. "Errr... Are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"...Peachy..." Davis replied, keeping his eyes glued to Selena and the two men.

Tomoe does the same and observes Selena and the two strangers:

Apparently, the two are trying to convince Selena to "join and have fun with them". Already they were having fun just talking to each other, with Selena showing her... usual smiles.

"*Gulp* poor guy..." Said Davis.

Tomoe didn't know what Davis meant by his words, so she merely continues with her observation.

Suddenly, the men conversing with Selena turned around, as if Selena asked them to. Then... Tomoe's face widened with surprise to see Selena holding an arrow and positioning herself as if to stab the unsuspecting duo. And as if nightmare was reality, Selena poked one of the men, making the unfortunate victim shriek and jump.

By the looks of it, the guy didn't like what happened and starts blabbering while Selena maintains her smiling expression. But suddenly, the man starts to look all groggy, so his companion offered his shoulder. Afterwards, Selena told them something that made both of men's faces widen with fear and dashed away from the woman.

Tomoe sweatdropped at the sight as Selena began walking towards Davis and Tomoe. "...What happened?" Tomoe questioned Selena.

Selena didn't answer and closed in on Davis. "Lucky you, I found somebody else to try my new poison." Said Selena with a wink as she walked away. "Now, where did I put that vial of black widow venom?"

"... That answered a lot of questions..." Said the sweatdropping Tomoe as she turns her attention to Davis, only to find him facing in a different direction.

In reflex, Tomoe turned her head to find their superior, Etna... And upon finding Etna laying leisurely on the laying chair, they find males instead of prinnies serving her... But upon closer inspection, the expressions on the men seem to indicate that they're being... forced to do whatever they're doing.

Tomoe and Davis sweatdropped at the sight... not surprised.

"Argh! I completely forgot! Flare!" Davis suddenly exclaimed.

"What? What do you mean?" Tomoe questioned and turns away from Davis to face Flare, only to have a shocked expression after seeing her with a long-haired boy. "I-is that boy-?!"

"I'll handle it-"

"No! _I'll_ handle it!" Said Tomoe, roughly grabbing Davis by the arm and pulling him away and heads for Flare's location.

The male warrior grips his arm that Tomoe roughly squeezed. "Oww...Er... I guess I'll go check on Miss Flonne... huh? What the heck?" Davis exclaimed confused, witnessing a rather... strange phenomena... Flonne was reading a certain book to the kids, as well as the men. The kids were curious of Flonne's book and it's contents... but for the men, it was LITERALLY boring them to sleep. slowly, the number of men were decreasing from her area.

Th name of the book was "What makes love work?"

Davis sweatdropped. "Err... I guess she doesn't need my help."

Back to Tomoe...

"(I can't believe kids these days! Flirting at such a young age!)" Tomoe thought. "(I know what's best for my pupil, and this is definitely NOT best for Flare! I will not allow allow such an audacious act to take Flare away from me!...wait a minute...)" Tomoe stopped her pace. "(Did... Did Davis drive those men away... so that I don't distant myself from him?)" Tomoe began to blush. "(No no no! Don't think like that, Tomoe! I mean it's not like I'll grow distant from him once I get into a relationship with someo-") Tomoe blushed even harder at what she just thought. "(Ahh! I mean I can't get into a relationship with anyone coz I've got Master Laharl to tend to, Flare to train, and Davis to-... And Davis to... What? Did... Did I just think of Davis... again?") And evidently, Tomoe turned redder that a healthy tomato. "(Oh sweet overlord...)"

Suddenly, she was returned to by two zombies suddenly appearing in front of her (**A/N**:** It's the netherworld; what do you expect?**). In reflex, Tomoe immediately punches off the two undead monsters' heads. the headless undead wander aimlessly until they eventually fall on their belly.

"Ah! My zombies!" Cried a rather young voice.

Tomoe turned to the source and realizes that it came from the boy. "_Your_ zombies?"

"Yes! _My _Zombies, And you ruined them!"

"I thought those zombies looked familiar! Aramis!" Said the voice behind Tomoe.

"Miss Etna!" The long haired boy said cheerfully.

"Y...You know this child, Lady Etna?" Asked Tomoe

"Well yeah. Don't you remember? We helped him catch his runaway zombies right after the prince became the overlord."

"O...Oh yeah." Tomoe said after rattling her memories.

"Miss Etna, this lady beheaded my zombies." Taddled Aramis.

"Aw, c'mon, Aramis. you can put them back together, can't you?"

"I can..." Aramis pouted. "But I've been so careful with keeping them in top shape..." Aramis turned his eyes to Tomoe with a glare that could fit for an adult, which surprisingly made Tomoe flinch.

"Well, don't you worry, Tomoe here will help you fix them." Said the smiling Etna.

"Wh-?!" Tomoe stuttered, unable to talk back to the higher demon. She may not mind showing men that she could surpass them in terms of fist-fighting wherein most women find it unfeminine, but Tomoe wouldn't want to touch a disgusting zombie, let alone assemble one.

"Ooh! Can I help? Can I, can I? I've always wanted a zombie for a pet." Asked Flare with sparkling eyes. Tomoe sweatdropped. Before Tomoe could say no...

"Sure! I recently got some extra parts!"

"Yipee!"

"*Groan*"

"_You_ don't get to touch my zombie parts!" Exclaimed Aramis, pointing at the older female. "You've already done enough damage, you blockhead!"

"O-oh. I see... Too bad." Said Tomoe, pretending to sulk. "(Thanks! You did me a favor!)"

"Oh, C'mon, Aramis. You could let Lady Tomoe play, I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad of it." Said the innocent little mage, unbeknownst of the distress she gave Tomoe as she groans harder.

"Oh, alright. You get to spruce up my zombie parts..." Aramis grumbled.

"*Groan*" Tomoe groaned harder.

"Hey, Tomoe!" Said a familiar voice behind the female brawler. Tomoe turned to face the voice and finds a cheerful Stella. "What'cha doin with Flare?... oh, and who is _this_ cute little boy?"

"Who is this?" Questioned Aramis rather rudely.

"This is Stella. She's also my friend." Replied Flare.

"That I am!" Continued Stella. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We're assembling zombies!" Flare answered.

"Zombie assembling? Cool! I've always wanted to have a zombie of my own when I was a kid! My mom didn't let me though; she said something about zombies being all messy." Said the giddy Stella.

"(I can imagine why.)" Thought Tomoe with a sweatdrop.

"Alright, fine." Pouted Aramis. "You can assemble zombies, but you don't get to keep em!"

"OK!"

Aramis left the scene and quickly came back while pulling a big box containing his parts. Aramis immediately took a crowbar to open his large parcel and Flare and Stella were in awe of the assorted selection, while Tomoe grimaced at the sight.

"Wow!" Awed Flare.

"Cool!" Said Stella, acting childishly.

"*Groan*" Groaned Tomoe... again.

The two children immediately grab what parts that fancy them, while the two older figures merely watch them, with Stella watching happily and Tomoe... watching with a sick look.

"Hm? Well, Aren't you two gonna make your own? go ahead and help yourselves." Aramis said after noticing the two merely stood in place, not touching the...er...toys. "...And YOU only get to touch em so you could clean em up!" Exclaimed Aramis, pointing at the female brawler. "You're lucky you could even touch my parts!"

"(I'd rather not have anything to do with them...)" Thought Tomoe.

"Oh, that's okay. We'd rather leave you two alone." Said Stella, saving Tomoe.

"Fine. Have it your way." And with that, the kids turn to start stitching the parts, forming hulks of meat into humanoid creatures that go "Uoooooooooooh".

Tomoe turns to the opposite direction, letting out a big sigh of relief. "(I am surrounded by strange people...)" Tomoe said inwardly.

Suddenly, Stella places her arms of Tomoe's shoulder rather heavily after noticing the relief on Tomoe. "...Not good with gross things?"

"...No... Give me a horde of zombies to beat up any day. It's far better than assembling one. At least I'm at peace since _I_ didn't make one of those abominations." Said Tomoe, feeling better from looking at the mucky limbs.

"Hahaha. C'mon. Let's get into the water. I can't bear this heat." Said Stella, gently pulling Tomoe by the wrist, while Tomoe nods in agreement. The two re-enter the water and walk around, making light splashes here and there, even hitting each other.

"Hey there, you two!" Their conversation is interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. The two girls turn to face the voice and finds two unfamiliar men. "You wanna have fun with us? It's just the two of us, so whaddaya say?"

"Yeah! And to think, it's also just the two of us and the two of you! It's perfect!" Said the other stranger.

Not wanting the two strangers' company, the two girls were about to decline, but an arm suddenly clings on the shoulders of both Tomoe and Stella, with a standing figure in between them. The two look at the figure between them and fin Davis, sternly facing the two strangers. Stella blushed at the sudden feeling, while Tomoe...

"They're with me." Davis said bluntly... yet again.

"...O-oh. Okay then..." And with that, the two males turn around and leave the trio while making "tch" sounds.

Davis sighed. "...And that's tha- Whoa- *Glub**glub*" Tomoe suddenly grabbed Davis's resting arm off her shoulder and twisted it behind Davis, causing the male warrior to bend forward and to dip his face onto the water.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!" Loudly exclaimed the heavily blushing Tomoe, Drowning The male warrior.

"*Glub**glub**glub*"

"Kyaaa! Tomoe, What are you doing?" cried Stella for the drowning Davis.

"*Glub**glub*glub* ~fffvwa!" Davis gasped for air as he was finally released from Tomoe's grip. "*Gasp!* What the hell was that for?!"

"I Should be asking you that question! Both Stella and I are capable of taking care of ourselves, thank you very much!" Shot Tomoe.

"I wouldn't mind Davis playing hero though..." Stella murmured.

"That didn't look that way to me a few minutes ago!" Davis retorted, catching Tomoe if fumes.

"Hey!" another unfamiliar voice calls out to them from behind Tomoe. the group turn to face the voice to find yet another unfamiliar man. "This guy buggin you?"

Tomoe inwardly smirked. "...Yes...yes he is." Then Tomoe just...smirked.

The stranger turn his attention to the axe wielder and glared at him, only to have Davis unfazed and glare at him back. content with his stare-off with the male warrior, the stranger boldly clings his arm onto Tomoe, making Stella's Jaw drop and Davis fume. "c'mon, baby. let's go- urk!" suddenly, Tomoe karate chopped the back of the male's neck, knocking him out cold and falling on his belly to float on the water. Out of pity, Tomoe flipped the man on his back to keep the man from drowning, leaving him to float aimlessly on the water.

Tomoe turns her attention at the surprised duo with her smirk still plastered on her face. "Told you I can fend for myself."

Stella grinned as the light bulb of ideas appeared above Stella. "Then, you won't mind if I spend time with Davis, will you?" Stella clung on Davis's arm, surprising the two with wide eyes.

"Oh, no you don't!" Said the quick-acting Tomoe, grabbing Davis by the OTHER arm.

"Wh-"

"Hey, I thought you could fend for yourself?" Said the pouting Stella, beating Davis to the word.

"I didn't say I didn't want his company! Besides, If he's with me, I won't have to go through the trouble of repelling men." Tomoe said coolly, successfully concealing her baffled thoughts... which were: "(Ugh! Why am I doing this? This is _so_ humiliating!... Well, it would be embarrassing if they suddenly left me alone here... Yeah. That MUST be it! Boy, my body must have better reflexes than I give myself credit... in a weird...and twisted way *sweatdrop*)" "Besides, you're more social than I am, so I believe you have more experience when dealing with men."

Stella was slightly taken aback by Tomoe's words. True enough, Stella _does_ have more experience with men... but little did Tomoe know that none of those experiences were pleasant. But since Stella never told Tomoe of her past, Stella ignored the bitter part and continued fighting for the 'prize at hand'. "W-well I don't want to deal with those pesky guys! I want Davis!" Stella clinged onto Davis's arm even tighter, hoping to rid herself of the memories that suddenly popped up onto her vision.

Suddenly, Tomoe's grip of Davis lightened, gaining the curiosity of both the male and female warrior and the two found a stern expression on Tomoe's face.

Then... Tomoe politely asked...:"...Stella, could you tell my of your experiences with men?"

Bull's-eye.

Stella cringed at Tomoe's request. She experienced (**No pun nor redundancy intended...Seriously**) first hand the sharpness of the female brawler... that, or she was just losing her touch of being a hard-to-read character.

"...Heh. You're pretty sharp aren't you, Tomoe..."

"I just noticed the sudden change in your expression when I mentioned your 'experience with men'. that's all."

Stella smiled sadly, letting go of Davis's arm and gripping onto his hand with both of hers. A short silence fell upon the trio before Stella started:

"Well, I guess it all started with guys not liking women who are stronger than them. A lot of guys see me as some cute girl that they don't realize my strength... and once they do, they turn around and wish they've never met me, usually coz I'm not what they thought I was... That's why I make sure I look strong by wearing unattractive battle clothes. That way, they'd get the message that I'm not just some weak little girl that drives their sense of heroism..."

...Again, silence fell upon them until Tomoe broke the silence.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"It's okay. You didn't know..."

The two smiled, feeling their friendship growing closer.

"...Urm...So I guess the three of us are sticking together?" Interrupted the rather awkwardly placed Davis. In reaction, the two girls lightly splashed water on Davis's face, causing him to shield himself in reflex at the sudden cold on his face. The two girls giggle at their little "fun time" despite looking very childish, eventually getting Davis to join their little fit after finally seeing them enjoying themselves.

Everything was going swell until...

"Hey there!" Another voice interrupts the trio. they turn to face more unfamiliar men; four of them to be exact... only this time, these guys look more menacing, having huge muscles and smug expressions. "You two wanna hang out with us? Bet'cha We'd be more fun than that loser of a man." One of them said with a smug grin, pointing at Davis, who took the bait of provocation, showing angry, bulging veins on his head and half a mind (more like his whole mind) to hack their heads in two. "C'mon, whaddaya sa-"

"We'd prefer to accompany this man, thank you very much." Interrupted tomoe.

"Yeah. So buzz off." Continued Stella, Obviously offending the quad.

"Well, don't YOU have a bad mouth, you little bitch!" Exclaimed the second one, offending Davis as if HE was the one called the unfamiliar-yet-seemingly offensive name.

"Look who's talking! Where'd you learn a word like that? from those filthy humans?... or from your old man when he called your mom?" Stella shot back with a smirk, obviously enjoying the pissed expressions of the quad. Tomoe couldn't help but watch in surprise and enjoyment of Stella's 'bad side'.

"Grr you little tramp!" Shouted the enraged man, lunging for Stella.

Before Davis, or ANYONE could act, a gunshot was heard from the distance. And before anyone noticed, the lunging man suddenly flung backwards with a hole on his chest, causing him to splash backwards and eventually sink to the bottom, with red-colored liquid rising from it's wake...er... fall.

"Bull'seye!" Shouted someone from the distance. they turn to face the source and finds snipes with a gun, smoking from freshly used gun powder.

The three remaining men were stupified.

"Now hon. That's not what I'd call a bull'seye." Maria said, cocking her gun and pointing at the remaining three.

Another gunshot was heard, courtesy of Maria, and another one of the men fling backwards... only this one didn't have a hole on the chest... but a hole on the forehead.

"THAT is a bull'seye, hon." Said Maria after blowing the tip of her smoking colt.

"Dammit Maria, you're right! I love this woman!"

The two remaining men were terrified out of their wits. "M...monsters! Cold-blooded murderers... urk-!"

Without warning, one of the terrified men croak, and slowly fall on his stomach to the cold water. upon floating lifelessly on the water, the group, as well as the remaining man left, notices the arrow sticking behind the corpse's neck. realizing it came from behind, the last man turned around and found Selena with a bow in hand and her signature smile on her face that sent chills down his spine; and instead instead of sympathizing with the man, Davis smirked.

"Well well. I guess you have a few choices..." Davis said with the smirk still on his face. The frightened quickly man turned to face the male warrior in complete fear. "...You could be shot in the heart..." Davis pointed at Snipes, who was casually inspecting his gun. "be shot in the HEAD..." ...Then points at Maria, who was waving at them. "...become archery target practice..." ...Then points at Selena, lightly waving her hand at the frightened man with her smile still on her face. "...Be beaten to a pulp..."... Then points at Tomoe, who was cracking her fists, frightening the man even more. "...be punctured in the gut and displayed to the public..." ...Then points at Stella, who was now holding her spear (courtesy of the prinnies) with a stern look on her face. "...OR... my personal favorite... Be hacked or beheaded." And finally pointing his thumb at himself with his other arm holding his axe (Again, courtesy of the prinnies).

"Heeeee!" in fear, the lone man fled for his life.

In cue, Davis leaped into the air and threw his axe at his moving target, decapitating the man's torso. While still in the air, the axe began turning back, hitting the already-dead corpse one more time, eventually returning to Davis's arm, causing him to spin lightly in recoil of retrieving his weapon... Thus, Davis successfully performed "Boomerang Axe".

A sadistic expression entered Davis's face, showing it to the surprised and/or frightened public. "... I don't think anyone will bother us anytime soon." Davis said to his two female companions with a grin. The two girls giggled, finally in peace with no more daring men to bug their time...

But...

"Hey there, you _bad_ boy~." A rather feminine and seductive voice rings in the trio's ears. The trio turn to the source, only to have their jaws drop and their eyes widen after finding a _**VERY **_seductive-looking succubus, wearing a _**VERY **_skimpy black two-piece that was so skimpy that it was merely hiding her privates and revealing the fullness of her _**VERY**_ large boobs. Her tail and horns only added to her seductive build, making her look like a bondage queen. "Aren't _you _the toughest little man to swim this ocean~ *giggle*"

"A-um-we-well-I-a-urm-uh-" Davis stuttered, completely dumbfounded by the mere sight.

"Well then. Why don't _you _hang out with a REAL woman~*Purr*" The woman said, while taking glances at the two girls... er... females beside Davis. In reflex, Stella and Tomoe looked down at their chest area... then sulked after realizing that... They were no match for her... "...I'm sure it's a lot better than hanging out with a couple of-"

"He's with me!" The two girls said in unintended unison while clinging onto Davis's arms, interrupting the woman to her word. Realizing that the had the same thought, the two girls looked at each other, and nodded in unison as if in agreement. "Us! He's with us!" The two said in unison, still clinging onto Davis's two arms.

The woman frowned. "...Hmph. I guess you're the type who's into... Oh, what's the word I'm looking for..." The succubus took a glance at the two girls while showing a devious glare and grin. "...Oh, that's right~!" The succubus puckered her lips before saying her last word...

"Young and still-developing."

With that last piece, the woman turned her grin into a frown and left with a "hmph" sound, leaving the two girls stoned in place in Davis's arms, and Davis in an awkward position.

"Th...that...THAT WOMAN!" Tomoe shouted, letting go of Davis's arm. "I am going to PULVERIZE her! We'll see who's 'still-developing' once I'm through with her!"

"Forget it, Tomoe. Just leave her alone. At least she didn't suck our blood." Said Davis, not looking at Tomoe.

"Oh sure YOU can forget it; YOU weren't the one insulted!" Tomoe retorted, also not facing the male warrior.

"Oh come on! I don't think you're...erm... not sexy..." Davis stuttered.

Although Tomoe blushed at what he said, she turned around to keep Davis from seeing the redness of her face as she managed to maintain her composure. "...Th...thanks for your compliment... but I don't think she was referring to me..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Take a good look beside you." Tomoe pointed at the other female clinging onto Davis's arm.

Davis followed the direction and frantically sweatdropped at the sight of a darkly sulking Stella. "Gah! St-Stella! I- er- Didn't mean to- uhhh- Look I'm sorry I-... uhhh... Y... You... Don't look so bad..." Stella sulked even more, still not looking at the man he's clinging on to. "Ah! I mean- Uh-... You... you look good just the way you are!" Stella's sulking unnoticably lightened. "I mean... Physique isn't everything! I mean, look at me! I look scrawny, yet I'm regarded as one of Master Laharl's best!" Stella looked up at Davis with light tears and puppy-dog eyes. "(Oh crap...So adorable!)" Davis thought. "I mean... err... Yo-you're a great woman... and-and you're sexy in your own way!... huh?" Stella suddenly looked at Davis awkwardly before...

"Eww! Jerk!" Stella shouted and pushed Davis away.

"Waa! What- What did I do?"

Tomoe, hearing the sudden commotion, turned to face the two again, only to have the same expression as the female warrior. "...Davis?... Is that a trail of blood I see under your nose?"

"...Oops..."

"He was also having a nosebleed when he saw you in your swimsuit for the first time too." Whispered Stella to the female brawler, causing Tomoe to have mixed emotions of embarrassment and anger.

Tomoe placed her hands on her waist. "...Hmph... If you're going to accompany us... the least you could do is stop staring at us with a bloody nose; you look like a perverted old man." Tomoe said jokingly.

"...Tomoe..."

Before Davis could do anything else, Stella splashed him wit a wave of water, causing the blood on his nose to come off. "We wouldn't want to see that dumb look on your face now, would we?" Stella said with a smile, which Davis returned in kind with a smile of his own.

Silence fell upon them again, but it wasn't an awkward silence, but a rather comforting one.

"...Thanks..." Stella said softly.

And with that, the trio enjoyed their entire stay.

Meanwhile, Back to Snipes and Maria's location...

"Well hon, are ya ready to leave yet?" Asked Maria to her man.

"Just about, babe. Lemme just give my regards to Davis." Replied Snipes, walking towards Davis and his friends.

The sun was almost set, and the landscape became a melancholic orange; a sight that Davis usually enjoys seeing. But because of the day's enjoyment, it was actually saddening for the male warrior to have the day end, not to mention the time flew by like a breeze.

"Yo." A voice interrupted Davis's gazing. turning to the voice, Davis found Snipes, all prepared to leave. "Well, we're just about ta leave fer home now. I bet our boss is gettin cranky fer not havin us in his usual team."

"Speaking of which, who IS your...um... boss?" Asked Davis.

"A kid named Mao. He's the son of an overlord in another netherworld."

"Another netherworld? Wow!"

"Yeah. Well enough about me. You just go on about yer business with those girls behind ya, ya hear? Don't go on about doin some sorta harem... then again, that WOULD be an aweful lot of fun! Hahaha!"

"Oh Sh-shut up!"

"Haha! Well, just make sure ya think about it carefully. Otherwise, you'll regret it big time."

"Yeah..."

"Hey! Davis! We're about ready to leave!" Stella shouted in the distance behind Davis.

"Ah, c-coming!" Davis replied and returned his attention back to Snipes. "Well, we'll be going too... and... thanks..."

"Yeah yeah."

Silence fell upon the two men. In respect, Davis lifted his arm in front of him for Snipes to shake. Snipes complied and took Davis's hand, gently shaking it. after doing their piece, the two turned to their respective directions and began walking away from each other.

"... A cheerful one, and a strong-willed one... huh... which will you choose?" Snipes said to nobody in particular.

Davis stopped in his tracks as he heard Snipes's words... "...how did he... Oh well..." Davis merely shrugged and smiled as he continued towards his goal.

* * *

Stella: Did you know that a poison dart frog's poison can kill a human in a mere 45 minutes?

Etna: psh... Next.

Stella: The venom of Black widow spiders can cause paralysis.

Etna: *yawn* next.

Stella: loser has been making changes with his style of writing... and would like the readers to review to let loser know what they think of it... *sweatdrop*

Etna: been there done that. next...

Stella: loser believes that 'Partners And' is either almost or passed half way through finish.

Etna: ...huh... next.

Stella: loser has been having problems regarding not only the contents of this chapter, but also his time for inputting the contents.

Etna: Typical... Next.

Stella: After this chapter, loser will devote his time onto finishing his other fanfics that have been sitting on the bench lately, thus, making the next chapter of 'Partners And' take a while before being posted...

Etna:... Remind me to give that ass a piece of my mind... next.

Stella: In was just recently discovered by loser that the female brawler of Disgaea 1 and the Fight Mistress of Disgaea 3 were the same, wherein the change is the appearance such as the attire, as well as the stance.

Etna: ...we care about that... why?

Stella: coz (**SPOILER ALERT!!! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. READ NEXT PARAGRAPH TO AVOID SPOILER.**) in future chapters, loser intends to replace Tomoe's appearance the female brawler of Disgaea 1 with the Fight Mistress in Disgaea 3. But as of today, he'll maintain Tomoe's appearance of Disgaea 1's Female brawler.

Etna:... oh... still don't care. next.

Stella: Aramis calling Tomoe a "blockhead" is reference to Tricia's signature saying "Blockhead". Tricia is a character of the game called Soul nomad and the world eaters.

Etna:... This is the Disgaea series, for Pete's sake! Nobody here gives a damn about the other Nippon Ichi games!

Stella: Well, Since Disgaea is a nippon Ichi game, loser figured that I'd be OK to put it here...

Etna: Whatever! Next!

Stella: ...Er... MeteorCrystal is the reason why we ended up here in this stupid wasteland... *Camera zooms out, showing a desolate wasteland full of living and dead demons*

Etna: *Groan* Figures... *pokes another stray demon, adding another to the pile of corpses* Well whatever. We'll just take it out on loser. Next!

Stella: This list contains the information that we would've told the readers. loser figured that we should give the readers more info than just mere babbling.

Etna: Why? Wouldn't it be conservative to give little info for the readers? Wouldn't we run out?

Stella: That's coz it sez here that the next 'gossip corner' on the next chapter will be the last one where Lady Etna and I will be hosting...

Etna: ...

Stella: ...

Both: Wha- *Gets cut off by static*

.

.

.

loser has been re...er...RErenamed to Rober2...

.

.

.

Rober2: Hehehe... Soon It begins...


	19. Stage of Strength and Desire

Ahhh... It's good to have relatives who has the same console as I do... Thanks to him, I was able to borrow his console's wires so I could play the game again... And now I'm enjoying the repetitive action of TURNING ETNA AND STELLA INTO HOSPITAL FODDER!

But enough about them, I've made a discovery about myself... I basically CAN'T focus on my writing coz of the music I listen to... Metal...It's obviously NOT the right kind of music when making s fanfic like this _ this and my constant tardiness... Speaking of music, I'm thinking of adding some musical background here... of course, that means you'll have to follow certain links for the song. don't worry, it's virus free, and you don't have to download it; just a buffering one. Something like a youtube link or an imeem link; you get the drill... but I won't place them yet... not until the next chapter or the next one after that... depending on how it goes... Oh by the way. I know posting links here in stories are not allowed but... I'll try to do "other" methods...

Okay, enough about my ramblings... In this chapter, things are gonna get hectic for our little heroes... and no, the romance part is still ways away, we'll have to settle for... other bonds...

As for the progress of this chapter... WOOT! I'm on fire!... IS WHAT I WOULD'VE SAID HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR THAT DAMN STORM THAT HIT MY COUNTRY! Yep, a Storm hit our country and caused some serious Devastation. It was considered as the strongest one ever to hit the Philippines since 1967... or was it 1968? How could this affect me? Well, for starters, the flood reached inside our house and caused a black out that lasted over 24 hours... the net was down FOR 2 AND A HALF DAYS, not to mention that I don't keep my work in my PC (weird, I know) and I keep it in the net in case I leave... So thus, it is another excuse as to why I took so long for this update... But don't worry, with my free time, I used it to start with the future chapters...

...AAARGH! Of all times for me to get stuck up! Writer's block and rewrites galore, dammit! So much for hopin to send this early!

* * *

Chapter 19: Stage of Strength and Desire

"Hmmm... Choosing...huh..." Davis pondered while gazing at the cloudy sky. "Well, it's not like I have to rush it anyways..." With that, Davis closed his eyes for a peaceful slumber... But upon entering dreamland, Snipes appeared in his dream, repeating his words during their time together...:

_Fades to flashback...err...dream?_

"If you ever have any thoughts of makin her your girl, I suggest you act fast."

"...Why?"

"Coz when it comes to love, a woman doesn't like waiting long for the yes-or-no answer. The default answer is 'no' if you ever dry her of her patience; remember, you're not the only fish in the sea. And if you ever make her wait too long, not only will you reject her by forfeit, you could also lose your friendship."

_End of flashback...I mean dream_

Before he could even enter a more peaceful slumber, Davis slowly, yet irritatingly opened his eyes. No longer comfortable, Davis stood from his usual favorite resting place with his axe in hand, walking away from his favorite bench.

Before he could take the first step to descend to the lower corridors, Flonne appeared on the opposite side with gardening equipment, just in time to tend her flowers. Davis took the chance to grab hold of some of the heavier equipment to help the feminine figure.

"Oh, Thank you...uhhh..." Flonne said with a smile... but her smile soon faded after seeing the stern face of Davis, who seemed to not hear the fallen angel's voice, nor was he looking at her. After placing the equipment in a more convenient location, Davis politely bowed at his overlord's mistress and saying the word "ma'am" to dismiss himself as he headed for the stairs. Seeing the axe-wielder off, Flonne sighed.

Walking around aimlessly, Davis rumbled to himself...: "Choosing...Choosing...Choosing..." As Davis pondered, his head began hurting due to his incessant pondering, until he finally stopped his pace. "...Aaargh! How the hell did I end up in this situation? How the hell am I gonna choose between them?" Davis shouted to no one while roughly scratching his brain off.

"Choose what?" Asked a female voice in a turning corner, making Davis yelp out in surprise.

"Yaaah!" Davis yelped out in surprise of the sudden voice just behind a corner of the corridor. Davis turned to find a sweating Tomoe and a VERY tired-looking Flare, who seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

"T-Tomoe! It's-uhhh... Its..." Davis stopped and his paniced expression changed into concern after noticing the stress on the little mage. "Whoa. You've been overworking Flare."

"It would seem so..." Replied Tomoe with concern in her voice. "I've only made her practice her Giga Fire, But-"

"I'm fine, Lady Tomoe." Flare suddenly interrupted. "We can continue anytime."

"Slow down there kid. The sun's about to set. Just take it easy and release all that spunk of yours for tomorrow, okay? Tiring yourself out isn't good for you." Davis said.

Flare furrowed her eyes at the male warrior. "Easy for YOU to say! All you ever do around here is lounge around on your stupid bench without even lifting your butt to scratch it! You're just a lazy demon who somehow got to be one of His highness's warriors for who-knows-what reason!" Flare snapped. The two older demons were dumbstruck. They knew Flare to be a more docile person, but that fact within them were shattered at Flare's sudden outburst.

"Flare!" Exclaimed Tomoe. "That was uncalled for! What's gotten into you?"

Flare's expression was unreadable. "...I'm sorry..." With that short, and seemingly unauthentic apology, Flare dashed away, leaving the two older demons where they stood.

Flare raced back to their usual training ground, where the target dummies were placed; some of them were incinerated... and in one place, was a small crater as if a bomb exploded. Flare glared at it as if some sort of bad memory.

"...Flare?" A familiar voiced called out to her, startling the little mage. she turned around and found the female warrior with her spear in hand and sweat dripping from her whole body; an obvious sign of training. "So THIS is where I've been hearing those loud explosions." Said the female warrior with a smile... but the smile soon faded as she noticed the sour expression on Flare's face. "Ummm... S-something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Flare said blankly, and Stella felt awkward at the sudden heavy atmosphere.

"Erm... Wow, you must be getting stronger if you could make craters like these." Stella praised, hoping to lighten the mood.

"...It's nothing compared to what you guys can do."

"Now that's not true-"

"YES IT IS!" Flare snapped, catching Stella in surprise. "I've only gotten this far while you guys are a level far above me! I could only make some lame explosion while you guys could literally wreak an entire castle! It's a miracle this castle hasn't gone under yet!"

"Flare!" Stella exclaimed. "We don't care about our difference in strength! Besides, you're important to us in many ways, not just in fights! What would Tomoe think of you saying something like that?"

Flare's eyes widened at Stella's last sentence. "WHAT DO _**YOU **_KNOW?" Shouted the little mage, running away and leaving Stella dumbstruck.

No more than five seconds later, Davis and Tomoe arrived in the scene, completely missing the whole event.

"*Sigh*...She went that way..." Said Stella, pointing towards Flare's direction. The two followed the direction, and Stella tailed.

The trio walked for a good ten minutes, but still failed to find their little friend. Their searching was silent and awkward, still shocked at Flares sudden outburst.

"So, uh, What happened?" Asked Stella, breaking the ice.

"...I don't really know what's come up with her." Answered the saddened Tomoe. "She wasn't acting like this during magic practice... Maybe I just pushed her too far..."

"I dunno... I don't think over-training can do that." Replied Stella. "... maybe something triggered her while she was practicing. What happened during that time anyway? I was hearing explosions that kept getting louder with every boom."

"Well, I made her do a little warm up with simple fire magic, then went for the usual Mega fire... Then when I thought everything was going smoothly, I made her try Giga fire..."

"Then a BIG magic circle appeared below Flare; way bigger than the magic circle of Mega fire... But Flare only managed to do only one Giga fire..." Interrupted a familiar voice, giving Tomoe's story a more detailed explanation.

Stella turned to face the source while Davis and Tomoe glared at the obvious person, none other that Selena, who was giving her usual smile.

"...I told her that she could practice her magic at my archery range." Said the archer. "I don't know what's happened with her, but she looked stressed so I told her to try some practice to let all her stress out."

The trio nodded to each and headed for the archery made by Selena. But when they arrived, all they saw were incinerated targets.

"Well, at least we know that Flare was here." Said Stella.

"Darn it. Where could she be?" Said the worried Tomoe.

Then, a sensation entered Selena. The archer knelt down on one knee and touched a certain 'spot' of the floor. "There are signs of casting a powerful spell here..." Said the archer.

"You mean like Giga fire? But I didn't hear any explosions." Said Stella.

"She must have canceled the spell. She _did_ look too tired to cast anymore spells, and certainly not Giga fire. She must've over exerted herself." Explained Selena.

Tomoe looked at Selena suspiciously. "...How do you know all this?"

"...I happen to know how to cast all 4 levels of heal, as well as espoir." Replied Selena. "Casting Giga and Omega heal happens to leave signs of spells being cast; similar to this one."

"You mean you know how to heal? How'd you learn that?" Asked the curious Stella.

Selena suddenly went silent, the shadow overlapping her eyes. "...That's a secret..." Selena answered with her smile, despite having a hint of sadness in them.

The atmosphere became heavy. It was obvious to everyone that Selena didn't want to answer the question. So everybody just went silently about their search for the little mage, which was, after all, more important.

"She probably went back to the dorm." Said the hoping Tomoe.

The group nodded at the possibility and decided to head for the dorm... But Davis didn't lift his feet for the new destination, hanging his head with his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair. "...Davis...?" Called the concerned Stella. "We're going to look for Flare at the dorm... And don't worry. Since all the girls are here, nobody's in the room for you to accidentally barge in while they're naked." Stella joked, hoping to lighten the mood on Davis.

"Nah. I'll leave you girls alone." Replied the seemingly emotionless Davis.

"Davis?... Is this about what Flare said?" Tomoe questioned, earning her the curious eyes of the other two girls.

"Not really... It's more like _how_ she spoke. It was definitely unexpected."

"None of us expected her to act the way she did; All of us were surprised." Said Tomoe

"...Wait. what did Flare tell Davis?" Questioned the curious Stella.

"Oh, she told me that I was some lazy bum, that I shouldn't talk about overexerting one's self when I don't even exert effort in training myself... Oh, but don't worry. I didn't let what she said get to me. It's how she acted that surprised me." Said Davis with a light smile. "...I mean after all, she was right; I AM a lazy bum!" Davis said, turning his smile into a grin, successfully lightening the mood between them, eventually making the girls (and yes, including Selena) giggle.

The light giggling fits quickly fades and a more comforting silence falls. "...C'mon. Let's go find Flare." Said Tomoe. the girls nod but Davis didn't follow.

"You girls go ahead. I'll go be my "lazy" self and drop my butt somewhere."

"Oh, come on. You've gotta give Flare a piece of your mind." Said Stella.

"Oh, Flare and I will deal with it eventually. Right now, I'll just lie down under some tree or something." Said Davis with a smile and walked away from his female companions... But instead of heading outside to 'sit under a tree', Davis took a round trip back into the castle, literally circling the entire castle just so he won't meet up with the girls. His true destination was upwards; at his usual resting place, the Garden Veranda.

"(Miss Flonne should be done with her gardening by now.)" Thought Davis, nearing the stairs of his destination. But upon looking up the stairs to ascend, Davis found Flonne about to descend. In respect and politeness, Davis backed away for space for the fallen angel. In return, Flonne smiled and giggled at Davis's politeness and pointed her thumb towards the veranda; Davis took it as... a signal that his intuition was right. With Flonne no longer in sight, Davis returned his attention at his destination and ascended the stairs rather silently... and there on his favorite bench, was a little red mage, sitting like a pouting child, all red in the face, unaware of the presence behind her.

"Figured you'd be here." Said the male warrior, making the little figure jump in surprise.

Flare turned to the familiar voice and found Davis with a serious face; an expression different, yet similar to the one that she saw when they first met; an expression that she found rather intimidating.

"H-how did you-?"

"I figured you'd go to the last place we'd look." Said Davis, walking to the bench which made Flare freeze, practically staring at Davis as he neared the bench. But as soon as Davis sat on the chair...

"Ugh..." Flare quickly stood from the bench and bolted away... but only to be quickly stopped by Davis, who was holding onto Flare's little wrist. Flare let out a surprised gasp as her legs couldn't move any further away from the older demon. "...Let me go..." flare said softly, but with poison in her tone.

"...No. Not until I get some answers-"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Flare shouted, But Davis didn't falter.

"...No."

"LET ME GO!"

"Uhhhhhh... ... ... No..."

Angry to the point of snapping, Flare reached for her pocket and took out what seemed to be a polished stick. It was her wand. Flare glared angrily at the male warrior, but Davis still didn't budge. "Let me go, or I'll incinerate you." Flare hissed, with her face turning red from fury. "I've been practicing my basic fire magic; It's strong enough to turn your bones into ash in less than a minute. And as I've heard, you're weak to fire, which will only strengthen the effect."

Davis became quiet and hung his head. Flare was about to feel victorious but... "Go ahead then." Davis said, raising his head, literally looking down at her with an intimidating stare. "Nobody can stop you, and I don't have my axe with me, so go ahead."

Flare became teary-eyed. "You... You jerk! Y-you knew that I wouldn't do it!" Flare said with a sobbing pout, Still glaring at the axe wielder with the little pride she had left, and even tossing her wand at the axe wielder.

Although what Flare said was one of the reasons, Davis gave Flare the other... "That's because I'm not afraid." Davis said sternly. "As a warrior, I'm always in the front lines of a battle, so I'm usually the first target the enemy sees... And if you kill me now, Master Laharl isn't gonna be happy; you'll be lucky if you only get banishment."

Flare shot her eyes open at the thought. Her anger got the best of her rationality, as would any angry person would.

"What would Tomoe think of this?"

Flare glared the male warrior again, growling even louder. "Grrr! Don't you _dare_ bring Lady Tomoe into this!"

"I'm not... You are."

Flare was taken aback. "Wh...What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you're her pupil, aren'tcha? If you make any bad moves, you'll stain Tomoe's name. And do you have any idea how worried you made her?"

Fear entered Flare's mind, which was showed by her fear-stricken. Her knees began trembling, until they gave and got Flare kneeling on the floor, sobbing her little heart out with Davis still holding onto Flare's fragile-looking wrist.

Davis could only feel sorry for the crying little figure. he lowered himself to not pressure the wrist he was holding. "...Sorry." Davis apologized, which was the only thing he could think off. "I guess I should've brought it up like that, huh?"

Although still sniffing, Flare Eventually began to calm down, wiping her eyes and nose. Looking to her side, a handkerchief was hanging just beside her face, being held by Davis.

"Here." Davis offered, which Flare promptly accepted... and blew her nose on it.

Davis helped Flare lift herself and they began walking toward the bench. The two sat down and became quiet, although no awkward atmosphere invaded them.

"I... I'm sorry for the way I acted..." Flare said with a flushed face from embarrassment.

"It's okay." Said Davis, patting the smaller figure on the head, gently stroking it, which Flare gladly enjoyed. "So tell me: What was up with your little outburst today?"

Flare turned red. "U-um..."

"Well? Don't be shy now." Insisted the male warrior.

"O-ok." Flare nodded. "U-um... well... It's just that I hate being so weak..."

There was a few seconds of silence before Davis responded. "... That's it?"

Flare merely nodded.

Again, there was silence until... "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR LITTLE OUTBURST WAS ONLY BECAUSE OF YOUR STRENGTH INSECURITY?"

"Uwa! Y-you don't have to yell! I'm over here!"

Davis slumped.

"I hate being so weak." Said Flare, looking down at her hanging feet. "You guys are so strong that you could handle a mob by yourselves, while I can't even get near some monster without keeping my knees from shaking."

"That's because you don't need to get closer to your enemies." Davis chuckled

"But what if _they_ come to me? I always lose my wits... and during my first adventure with you guys, when that ice skull was about to attack Lady Tomoe, me beating it was just a fluke." Flare shut her eyes with her head still hanging down.

"I don't think so... I wouldn't call it a fluke... It seemed more like instinct." Davis stared off into the setting sun.

"What's the difference?" Flare said sadly, opening her eyes and looking at her hanging feet again. "Fluke or instinct; it's all the same... pure, mindless luck..."

"There's a big difference all right." Said Davis, making the little figure look at him in curiosity, and even admiration. "Fluke is based on luck... While instinct is based on mental action..."

Silence invaded them, and this time, there was the inevitable awkward atmosphere.

"Err... What? I don't get it..."

Davis slapped his forehead. "I meant your mind... or more like your heart told you to protect Tomoe." Davis clarified. "You wanted to protect her, didn't you?"

Flare smiled. "Yeah... I did." Flare leaned her head to rest on Davis.

"...Besides, who's the one weakening my speedy targets using 'slow'?"

"M...me..." Flare blushed.

"Who's the one weakening the armor of my target whenever my axe couldn't cut through them?"

"...Me..."

"And who's the one wiped out all those enemies that were weak to fire?"

"...me..." Flare said in a whisper, blushing.

"And lastly, who here cares for Tomoe more?"

"...Me."

"Then I rest my ca-"

"Wait a minute!"

"What? What is it?"

"You asked me which one of us cared for Lady Tomoe more!"

"Yeah, so?... Uh-oh!"

"Aha~!" Flare rolled her eyes towards Davis with a kitty smirk on her lips and imaginary cat ears popping out of her head with a "meow" in the background.

"Uhhh..."

"You 'care' for Lady Tomoe, don't you?"

"W-well, yeah, I do! As a friend I mean!" Davis clarified, quick-wittingly pulling himself from an embarrassing situation with a little kid.

"Do people blush if they talk about their 'friends'?" Said Flare with an imaginary cat tail behind her, pulling Davis back into the embarrassing spot.

"(CRAP!) W...well yeah! I-I mean I _really_ care about her so much that I blush!" Davis said, proud of his answer... But Flare merely grinned with her kitty smirk. "O-oh! I-I meant I _really _care bout her as a friend! I just blush coz I care about her; as a friend, I mean! Not as a... as a... D-don't look at me like that!" said the completely embarrassed Davis, shutting his eyes away from the adorably kitty-smirking Flare who was in a giggling fit. Davis eventually smiled at the happy expression on the little mage.

After Finally calming down from her incessant giggling, The two were in a comforting silence, watching the beautiful dusk sky, with flare snuggling onto Davis.

"...Sir Davis, can you keep a secret?" Said Flare, breaking their silence.

"...Sure. What is it?"

"Remember how I became Lady Tomoe's pupil?"

"Yeah. She said that you just simply asked her. So why were you after a mentor for?"

"Actually... I specifically wanted Lady Tomoe to be my mentor."

"Why? Coz she's strong? But wouldn't it be better for you to have another magic specialist?"

"W-well that's true... but..." Flare went silent. "...Actually... I wanted Lady Tomoe to be my mentor because... Because she looked an awful lot like my mother..."

"...Your mom? Heheh." Davis chuckled at the 'interesting coincidence'. "You miss her, huh? Boy, your mom's gonna be surprised once she-"

"She's gone..." Interrupted Flare.

Davis froze for a straight five seconds before he was able to react to what he had just heard. "Wha...O-oh... I... I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay."

Davis was taken aback by the sudden revelation. Silence returned to them, but it wasn't pleasant.

"My mother was killed when we lived near the outskirts of Jotuneim. An ice dragon strayed near our home and destroyed our house with my mother still inside."

Davis winced imagining the thought.

"Everything was destroyed. I lost everything in the destruction of my home, including my mother, who was the only family I had..." Flare's voice remained calm, yet her eyes were beginning to water.

But then, a thought struck Davis's mind. he suddenly grew curious of the father since he was never mentioned. Davis wanted to interrupt and ask, but he didn't want to make things worse...

"... I never even got the chance to talk about my father. Mama said that he was the greatest warrior during his time... Probably just like you." Flare complimented said with a sad smile, as if reading the male warrior's mind.

Davis grimaced as his heart felt like it was struck by a thousand needles. He never thought that sweet innocent little Flare would be a victim of such misfortune. "...I can't even imagine how sad and lonely you were back then..." Said the male warrior.

Flare looked at Davis with a sniff and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're such a strong girl..." Said Davis with a gentle smile.

Flare sniffed again and lunged herself at the male warrior in a hug, burying herself under the male warrior's torso as she began to weep her little heart out. Flare continued to cry, While Davis gave her a gentle embrace. Flare's sobbing continued for minutes, eventually fading until she became silent.

"...Uh, Flare?" Davis called in a whisper.

"Mmm." Flare merely responded in a sleepy moan as she snuggled closer to the male warrior. "...Da...***..." Flare whispered. David didn't hear the whole word. He expected her to whisper his name. But Flare repeated her word, and what came from her lips made Davis fluster.

"...Da...ddy..." Flare whispered in her sleep with a tear escaping her closed eyes but with a smile on her lips.

Davis could only smile and sigh as he watched the sun completely disappear, turning the sky into a beautiful dark-blue with twinkling spots.

"... I wonder if this is what being a dad feels like...?" Davis thought out loud with a peaceful smile on his face, much like the little bundle snuggling onto him... But his smile soon faded as his thoughts are invaded by his previous hobby; pondering for his past. "Dad... huh..."

Davis never knew anything about his father, or his mother, or his entire past for that matter. Tomoe merely joked that he was made of Master Laharl's great amount of mana. What Tomoe didn't know is that Davis took it seriously. He only realized it when he met Stella. Davis realized that Tomoe didn't want him to cry over spilled milk... But to Davis, his memories are the key to his past, thus, his everything. But as time went by, he grew more and more content of his time serving Laharl and accompanying his friends. He eventually stopped thinking about his past.

The smile on Davis's face returned as the two remained on their spot, relaxing the day away in silence. Davis kept his eyes glued upwards to the starry sky while Flare comfortably slept with the male warrior as a cuddly pillow with a peaceful smile on her face.

"...Davis!" Shouted a distressed voice from behind, making Davis jump slightly.

Davis turned around to see who it was and found Tomoe.

"Hugh...mmmn..." Flare moaned awake, rubbing her eyes as she was awakened by Davis's sudden movement. Half-awake, Flare turned around to face whatever Davis was facing, and found her mentor with a slight expression of confusion. "Ah..." Flare turned again to face the male warrior. "Ah!" Flare said again, flinging her eyes awake, showing her complete awakening. Flare jumped off the bench and went straight for her mentor. But halfway between Tomoe and Davis, Flare stopped and looked behind her to face the male warrior. "Um, thank you for everything, Sir Davis!" Flare bowed, and continued her way to her mentor's side. Upon getting up close to her mentor, Flare bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for all the trouble and worry I caused everyone. I'll take any punishment you see fit." Flare said with a stern voice and face, putting herself in proper order.

But Tomoe merely sighed and smiled. "Don't worry. I won't punish you. But you DO owe us an explanation for your actions."

Flare smiled back. "I understand."

After finally getting Flare's problem resolved (By Davis), Tomoe turned her attention to the male warrior. "It seems that time is on our side. Laharl wants our attention for another journey."

And with that, Davis stood from his seat and began walking for his destination.

The trio began their descent. Davis, who was a bit distant, slowly walked towards the two, giving them a little bit of time for themselves.

Flare was back to her old self, which gave Tomoe relief. But Tomoe immediately grew curious as to why Flare acted the way she did. Not to mention what happened between Davis and Flare just now.

"... So Flare, what happened today? You weren't yourself." Asked the curious Tomoe.

"Oh, just had some issues I had to deal with. I promise to tell you in better detail once we're done with this next journey. I hope that's alright with you, Lady Tomoe." Flare replied rather energetically, Even taking quick spins with her pace.

"Hahaha, Of course." Tomoe chuckled, content with Flare's response.

Flare continued to skip on her own pace, but suddenly stopped as a thought entered her head. She slowed down and conversed with her mentor without even looking at her.

"Um, Lady Tomoe?"

"Hm?"

"...Thank you... for everything..."

Tomoe gently smiled. "Think nothing of it."

Flare giggled. "Thank you... mama..."

Tomoe stopped and blinked twice and shook her head lightly in surprise with her face turning red. She didn't know if what she heard was right. "W...what...?" was all that came out of her lips.

"Oh, nothing~ *giggle*" Flare skipped ahead with a kitty smirk.

Tomoe sighed and watched as her energetic pupil went ahead of her. "...So, what happened?" Tomoe asked the male warrior, who had just arrived beside her.

"Oh, nothing much; just a stage of growth." Davis replied, looking at the direction Flare went.

"Stage of growth?"

"Flare won't stay a child forever, you know. She just grew conscious of her surroundings is all."

"How so?"

"She just hates being weak... Huh..." Davis stopped with his word when he realized something.

"What? What is it?"

"I just noticed that she's just like you." Davis grinned as he rolled his eyes towards the brawler.

"W-what are you getting at?"

"Heehee. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're like her mother." Said Davis, making Tomoe fluster. Davis snickered at the sight of a red Tomoe.

But with Davis's words, it clarified that Tomoe indeed hear right on what Flare just called her, which only made her blush more. "B-but... I'm not her mother..."

"Yeah. And I'm not her dad either."

"...What?"

"She mumbled something like 'daddy' in her sleep... Kinda got me off guard with it." Davis chuckled. "She doesn't even know squat about her dad except he was a strong warrior. I wonder what kind of dream she had? Heh, me and my thoughts..." Davis pretended to ponder as he scratched.

Tomoe closed her eyes and smiled. "So... this is what it feels like to be a parent. It would've be wonderful if I was the mother and you were the fa..." Tomoe stopped with her eyes opened wide by what she almost let out... which would've sound completely like an indirect confession... not like she wanted to confess... but then again, even she wouldn't know.

Davis also went wide-eyed and turned completely red by what Tomoe almost said. Unfortunately, only dim-witted idiots wouldn't know of what the brawler was supposed to say... and Davis was definitely not dim-witted. The male warrior's mouth was open but no words were coming out due to complete embarrassment.

"I-I mean I'm jealous of the parents of Flare! Yes, that's right!" Tomoe said in a panic, which was her first time to act as such. Although she usually has the capability to act out of such predicaments, today was definitely not her lucky day, or in this case, her smartest moments. "U...ummm..."

"Uh...Yeah." Was all that came from the male warrior's mouth. the two walked silently with an INCREDIBLY awkward silence between them.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY TWO PUPILS?" A thunderous voice shouted, making the two flustered demons jump. The two immediately realized their master's wrath and quickly bolted for their presence to be felt by their summoner, ignoring their previous emotion as they put their duty before anything else.

Meanwhile, at the hall were Laharl and the group are meeting...

"I'm sorry for the way I acted today. I hope you would forgive me." The little mage bowed politely in apology.

"Awww, it's alright. Besides, we couldn't say no to such an adorable face like that!" Said the female warrior who knelt down and gave the 'adorable' figure a hug.

After being let go by Stella, Flare went close for the archer and also bowed in respect. "Thank you for letting me use your archery range, and I'm sorry for incinerating your targets. I promise to replace them."

"Oh, don't mind that. A target is still a target, after all. I was just glad to be of help." Selena said with her smile on her face. Although her smile was starting to be known as 'devious', this one in particular had warmth and gentleness in them.

Suddenly, a seemingly dangerous aura was felt behind Flare. the little figure turned around and found an annoyed overlord. "Hey, kid..." Laharl called.

"Ah, Yes, you highness?" Flare stood in attention, maintaining her composure.

"Where's your mentor? She's late." Laharl said intimidatingly.

"U-uuum..."

Before Flare could say anything, the door behind them bursts open, with the two demons just rushing in.

"M-Master Laharl! We apologize for our tardiness!" Tomoe said as she arrived at their destination with Davis just behind her.

"About time!" Laharl exclaimed impatiently. "Now listen up! We're going to kill a dragon that's been doing some damage to my netherworld!"

Flare twitched slightly. She already just talked about how a dragon killed his mother. Hearing the word 'dragon' just got the little mage shook up. Davis noticed the uneasiness of the little mage, which in turn, was realized by Flare who saw Davis look at her with concern. "I'm ok." Flare whispered with a smile and wink.

"But that's not the main reason why we want to kill that dragon." Laharl continued. "Rumor has it that the dragon is the guardian of a very powerful sword, and... well you guys know the rest. As for the dragon, it's seems to be in the element of ice..."

Flare's eyes went wide with fear with her teeth clenched.

"...Since it lives..."

"No..." Flare shut her eyes in fear.

"...Somewhere near..."

"No..." Flare shook her head, unnoticed by everyone except Davis and Tomoe.

.

.

.

"Jotunheim..."

.

.

.

Flare's eyes flung open with a gasp escaping her lungs. Her breathing became hard began shivering as if the sheer cold of Jotunheim struck her.

Davis's eyes also went wide, inwardly cursing luck as he noticed the deplorable condition Flare was in.

"F-Flare...? What's wrong?" Asked the worried Tomoe.

Tomoe couldn't have been any more wrong... Time was definitely not on their side...

* * *

Etna: *huff**huff* Hurry before he catches us!

Stella: W-wait for me!

*The two stop to catch their breath*

Etna: haah...hah... I... I think we lost him...

*Sound of footsteps*

Stella: *Gasp*

Etna: H-hurry! *Begins running again*

Stella: Ah! W-wai~ Aaah! S-something's got meee!

Etna: *Turns around but sees no one* Heee! *Begins running again... But is mysteriously levitated* No! Nooo!

*Gets flung into a certain "panel"*

*HUGE monster flies into the panel*

*Strong impact sounds emanate within the panel...

Message screen: Base panel was destroyed!

rober2: ahhh... how refreshing...

a few days later...

Flonne: *walking* hmm hmm... hmm? *finds a piece of paper* what's this?... "Host for hire... Must be a Disgaea cast..." Oh goodie!

* * *

This chapter was rewritten; replaced certain words and sentences.


	20. Uncontrollable sin

OK. This part of the story got longer that I expected. I was hoping to make this chapter and the next into just one bundle. And again, sorry for the long updates... Excuse this time? Well, Fanfiction went down for who-knows-when. The music I promised? Well, you'll have to wait, but I can't really promise though... sorry...

* * *

Chapter 20: Uncontrollable sin

Flare literally began to quiver at the mere mention of her homeland. It was the place where she lost her house, the place she lost her mother, the place where happy memories were supposed to be... But instead, only sadness and death.

Nobody, other than Davis and Tomoe, noticed the sudden change of expression of the little mage.

Davis looked at Flare, and he noticed the little mage shivering, as if an angry adult was about to punish her harshly. But fear wasn't the only emotion Davis could sense. He saw Flare's eyes were slightly furrowed... It was anger... anger for the death of her mother, her only family. Eventually, her expression of fear was overtaken by her anger, and Davis was surprised with how furious Flare looked. It was Flare's chance to finally take her revenge against the monster... And she knew it.

"Your highness," Flare called, getting Laharl's attention, as well as everyone else's. "May I have the honor of finishing the dragon?" Flare quivered when she spoke, but it wasn't due to fearing the overlord. It was because of the negative emotions seeping out of her.

Laharl's eyes loomed towards the little unwavering mage and lifted a brow. The whole group, except for Selena, were surprised by Flare's daring words.

"Hmph. I don't think you'll be able to take on that dragon on your own. But I wouldn't mind softening it up for you." Replied the young overlord, noticing the shaking body of the little figure. He knew that something was causing the little mage to act out of character; he could sense the negative aura emanating from her.

Flare promptly nodded. "Yes, Your highness!"

"...On second thought..." Laharl added. "You guys are gonna do this job on your own. You guys can't always follow my tail. You'll need to do things like these on your own. That way, we could multitask in case something comes up."

"Yes, Master." The group said.

"You're just lazy." Etna commented.

"...And just for that, _you're_ gonna look after them!" Laharl added with angry veins popping out of his head.

"What? Why Do I have to babysit them?"

"So that in case something goes wrong, you make things right. What else?"

"Oh, come on! Flonne, help a girl out her!"

"Sorry, I'd prefer to stay here where it's nice and toasty." The fallen angel said.

"Tch, fine...!" Etna reluctantly shrugged.

After the briefing, the group headed for the dimensional gate for their destination. Davis, Stella, and Tomoe were showing emotions of worry for the little mage's unexpected actions. Davis wasn't all that surprised, but still worried.

The group entered the gate and they were immediately stricken by the sheer cold winds of Jotunheim.

Flare maintained her serious expression; there was a hint of... 'hatred' in her eyes. The cold had no effect on her. All she had in mind was doing what she came here to do; to claim her revenge against a mindless dragon.

But not even five seconds past, a sudden gust of wind blew past them. But the gust didn't feel like it came from their front; more like it came from above them. At the same time the gust went by them, a huge shadow loomed as a huge figure flew just above them. The flying thing unleashed a great roar, echoing throughout the icy mountains.

The group looked up, expecting it to be what they thought... but it was different. Instead of the ice dragon they were informed, what they saw seemed more formidable; A huge flying skeleton in the shape of a dragon; zombie dragon.

"W-what the hell?! I thought we were up against an ice dragon?!" Davis exclaimed in exasperation, Which was heard in deaf ears.

Flare's eyes widened, her brows slightly furrowed, and her teeth grinding at the mere sight of the seemingly familiar beast and a growl escaped her lungs. The little mage immediately pointed her wand at the creature up in the sky, but before she could even cast a spell...

"Whoa, Flare!" Davis grabbed Flare's wrist and pulled it down before any damage was dealt. "You can't just go all out on the aggressive. We have to be smart..."

"And don't let your emotions get the better of you..." Said Tomoe, as she knelt down on one knee and gently held the other wrist. "I learned that the hard way." Tomoe looked at Davis with a smile.

But Flare didn't sense their concern. All she had in mind was cremating the creature that ruined her life. "The sooner we get rid of that monster, the better!" Flare exclaimed, still gritting her teeth.

Tomoe sighed and made a more serious look. "If we want to beat that thing, we'll have to do it using our heads. we'll come at it by surprise and-

"It's coming!" Stella exclaimed as the creature looked down and prepared to swoop down.

Another gust of wind blew on them, but had much force than the previous. The dragon quickly went back up into the sky as fast as it went down.

"Ugh. So much for surprise." Davis said while shielding himself from the icy wind.

"Dammit! Screw this! Everybody, scatter! We'll come at it at different directions!" Davis loudly ordered.

The group complied as they went in different directions.

Flare, who was just behind Tomoe, quickly made a turn, separating herself from her mentor. "F-Flare?" Tomoe called to her pupil, but was inevitably ignored.

Far away from the group, Flare positioned herself; charging her energy, a big fiery red rune circle appeared below her, with her at the center.

Selena, who was actually not too far from the little mage, witnessed what Flare was doing. "Tch. This is not good." The archer quickly took out an arrow and fired one at the air-born behemoth.

The dragon roared lightly in annoyance to what 'poked' it. The dragon looked down again and found the group all scattered. What got the dragon's attention was the numerous 'Selenas' below, firing countless arrows at him. It was Selena's 'Doppelganger'. In annoyance, the dragon roared even louder as it swooped down at the numerous archers who still continued on their barrage. Upon impact of the dragon's landing, the archers scattered aimlessly away from the raging beast, but still literally got swept away by the dragon's shear size, the doppelgangers quickly disappeared as every single one got swatted by the dragon's huge skeleton tail... But even though all the doppelgangers disappeared, another arrow pokes the dragon's side. the dragon turned to face the source and found yet another archer.

"Yoohoo! Over here~!" Selena provoked, which successfully worked, catching the monster's attention as it charged in for the kill. "(Good. as long as it keeps it's eyes away from Flare, she'll be safe.)" Thought Selena with her signature smile, easily leading the monster away.

Looking at the ensuing chase is Davis, Stella, and Tomoe.

"*sigh* Selena really likes to do things her way." Davis said. "Well whatever. Everyone! Attack!"

"Right!" The trio said in unison as they charged towards the large beast. Tomoe sighed in relief knowing that Selena was watching over her little pupil.

"I'll just keep off and watch. the prince only told me to keep an eye on you... But I suppose the prinnies could help." Seaid Etna. "All right, prinny squad! You know your thing!"

"What?! Doooood! That thing'll squish us!" Complained a prinny, which was glared in turn by Etna. "G-going!"

All melee units advanced at the beast while Selena continuously provoked it into spinning around in huge circles, until everybody managed to surround the dragon and attacked the beast, dealing blow after blow after blow; Davis was hacking away at the beast's leg joints, Stella was keeping her distance and poked away with her spear, and Tomoe went behind in case the beast would use it's tail for a sweep as she barraged the dragon with her fists from behind. Selena continued with her barrage, even summoning her doppelgangers.

The dragon, being an undead zombie, felt no pain from the group's attacks, but grew annoyed at every hit, spinning around as it hoped to at least swat some of the attackers away with it's skeletal tail, sweeping the miserable prinnys away as sounds of "DOOOOOD!" were heard with every swept prinny.

"Oh no you don't!" Exclaimed Tomoe, successfully grabbing the huge tail and rendering the beast in place. "Everyone! Now's your chance!"

The group complied and charged with no fear of the zombie's sudden movements, unrelenting with their attacks.

Meanwhile, Flare continued to struggle with channeling her energy until...

"Haaah!" Flare grunted, unleashing all her stored energy at her spell up into the sky.

"Here it comes!" Selena shouted to her allies. "Everyone! get away!"

Unaware as to "what was coming", everybody just agreed and got out of "whatever was coming", with Tomoe letting go of the monster. And on cue, a huge sphere of light quickly descended upon the dragon. On impact, the fiery sphere made a gigantic explosion, evaporating snow faster than it could blow the dusty ice into an icy soot. the group took no damage thanks to their distance but still felt the tremendous heatwave that blew past them, practically making them feel a few seconds of heat before the freezing cold returned to them. Snow and dust covered the huge target point.

Everyone, even Selena was dumbfounded by Flare's ability. "That... That Flare... She sure is something." Said the archer, grinning with a sweat, either from the brief heat or from witnessing such strength. "...For a simple Giga fire, it had so much power..."

Her thoughts, as well as everyone else's, were soon interrupted by a great, angry roar from the clearing fog of snow and dust. There, they were dumbfounded once again by what they saw; their huge target, still standing but with more than a few burns on it's skeletal figure, completely in rage.

"Kuh. Tough little schmuck." Davis commented. "I guess _I'll_ have to finish this!"

But as Davis was about to finish the dragon off with "Calamity Drive", the huge beast, finally free from Tomoe's grip, suddenly launched itself upwards. Although it looked as if it was about to flee, it locked its eyes at the little huffing mage, who was also glaring hatefully in return.

Seeing the monster still alive, Flare began to charge for another spell, creating another rune circle.

The beast didn't keep a blind eye on this, and began to lunge down on the chanting mage for the kill.

"Oh no! Flare!" Tomoe exclaimed, frantic for Flare's well being.

Realizing the dragon's actions, Selena quickly barraged the dragon again, but was inevitably ignored. "It's no good! Tomoe, Get Flare to safety!" Exclaimed the archer. Tomoe quickly complied and dashed towards her pupil.

"Flare, Cancel your magic! You need to get out of here!" Said the worried brawler, quickly arriving near her pupil.

"NOOO!!!" Flare shouted, making Tomoe flinch in surprise. "That...That monster... THAT MONSTER TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!!! I _**HAVE**_ TO KILL IT! I HAVE TO!!! _**I HAVE TO!!!**_" Flare shook her head as she shouted in pure rage and hatred, completely consumed by vengeance.

"Flare! Flare, listen to me! You have to calm down!" Said the worried Tomoe.

"NO! I _**WON'T**_ CALM DOWN! I _**CAN'T**_ STOP NOW! THAT MONSTER IS RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES; I CAN'T LET IT GET AWAY!!!" Flare said, furiously shaking her head in defiance.

Tomoe could do nothing to calm the anger within Flare. She despised her powerless situation, being unable to help her pupil. "Flare..."

Meanwhile, Davis was watching the events unfolding between Flare and Tomoe...

"Dammit! They can't get away in time!" Davis said out loud.

"We have to help! Davis give me a boost!" Stella replied.

"Ah, r-right!" Davis complied, Clasping his hands downward for the boost. In reaction, Stella made a short jump onto Davis's hands, and Davis forcefully launched Stella into the air, quickly passing the diving dragon.

In midair, Stella prepared herself to hurl her spear onto the still air-born beast. With all her might, Stella launched her spear at her target for the "Impaler". The spear pierced the diving target just above the tail, making the dragon lose it's focus on the little mage and flailing in midair. But...

"Dammit! It's still no good!" Exclaimed Davis, noticing the dragon's position. Although Stella successfully got the dragon to stop it's attack, the huge beast was still falling too close to Flare.

"Oh no!" Tomoe exclaimed, instinctively rushing to intercept the falling monster.

"Crap! Tomoe!" Shouted Davis, rushing over to assist the brawler.

The dragon regained its composure, changing its target to the two demons protecting the little mage. But before the dragon could act, it felt something being removed just above its tail.

"_I'll_ take that!" Stella said, retrieving her spear from her target and joining her two companions.

The dragon, finally having it's feet touch the icy land, lunged towards the trio. In reaction, the trio stood their ground for the impact. They clashed, the dragon pushing forward while the trio were obstructing the giant monster; Davis and Stella were holding their ground and keeping the beast from moving forward with the poles of their weapons while Tomoe was literally pushing the beast back.

Meanwhile, Flare was still struggling with charging her energy. "Hnnng. Hngrrr! (More! MORE!)" Flare thought to herself, completely in rage... And finally... "HRAAAA!!!" Flare unleashed all her stored energy.

Suddenly, out of the nothingness, flames spiral around the dragon (and the trio). Drawing closer and closer, the flames suddenly disappeared as it appeared. Suddenly, a mysterious, but intimidatingly powerful presence appeared above the dragon. It was huge; flames covered the godly being, and a burning aura was felt. the trio went wide-eyed at the sight, But the dragon failed to notice the presence.

Suddenly, from the distance... "Get away! Get away now!" Selena shouted.

The trio heard the archer's cry, but failed to comply due to the dragon's forceful charging.

A mysterious light suddenly appeared just below the mighty presence. The light imploded and began to grow, glowing and even screeching.

The trio had a good guess as to what was about to come... "OMEGA FIRE"... Tomoe and Stella braced for the imminent explosion. But Davis...

"...Dammit!!!" Davis shouted. "You two, get yourselves and Flare out of here! I'll deal with this thing!"

Wanting nothing more than Flare's safety at the moment, Tomoe quickly nodded and bolted towards her pupil. But Stella remained on her spot.

"W-what are you waiting for?! Go already!" Davis shouted.

"B-but..." Stella hesitated.

At that point, Adrenaline began pumping into Davis's system. In a single shove of the pole of his axe, Davis managed to push away the huge beast by a slight bit. Davis took this chance and...

"I..." Davis roughly grabbed Stella's wrist. "...Said..." In an instant and singlehandedly, Davis got Stella air-born... "...GO!" Davis tossed Stella overhead, and the female warrior landed on her back, with the powdery snow cushioning her fall. Davis managed to catch the charging dragon with the pole of his axe, but had more difficulty since he was now alone; his feet easily skidding on the icy snow.

All happened in an instant... And just in time...

Flare, who was breathing heavily, regained her composure and returned her focus towards her hateful enemy, furiously glaring the dragon with hate-filled eyes. "HRAAAH! OMEGA FIRE! BURN IT! BURN IT!!!" Flare ordered the powerful being, unfazed by what she unleashed, even though it was also her first time summoning it.

The being obeyed, and the glowing light slowly went closer to the dragon... And at just the slightest touch, erupted a huge and thundering explosion; so huge, tremors were felt throughout the icy land.

Dust of snow clouded everything; Etna, who was leisurely watching the unfolding events, lost sight of her 'show'. Within the clouds, a weak growl was heard... then the sound of a huge object falling on the snow.

Although everything was cloudy, the group knew that it was their win.

The prinnies popped out of the snow one by one and quickly regrouped themselves near their mistress. "Woohoo! Dood, We did it! We beat the zombie dragon! Well, mostly Laharl's pupils did it, but woohoo!"

"Prinny..." Etna called.

"Yes master Etna?"

"...Shut up." Etna ordered sternly and thought to herself. "(It's too early to celebrate...)"

The snowy cloud slowly faded, giving faint vision of the fallen beast.

Flare's breathing slowly began to calm down, relief quickly overtaking her. "I did it... I finally did it! Mama... I've done it!" Prayed Flare, completely proud of her achievement. "Lady Tomoe! Lady Tomoe, I did it!" Flare proudly said, rushing over to her mentor.

Although they were finally in the clear, Tomoe couldn't help feeling uneasy. She couldn't even reply properly to Flare's call; all she could do was sigh to help her mind focus on the events that had just occurred.

As the cloud reaches a thin peak, a sound is heard as Stella, Tomoe, and Flare head for the dragon's motionless body. As they walk closer, the sound becomes clearer. The sound seemed familiar to the ones of channeling magic; much like Flare's. But the group knew that Flare was with them, so the question arose: Who is it?

The dust finally settles, and the group were horrified with what they saw; an unconscious and badly injured and burned Davis, being healed by Selena with her healing magic.

"Davis?! Davis, what happened?!" Asked the frantic Stella. The female warrior's eyes widened at the injuries Davis had... but they weren't bruises of cuts from the dragon, but... "These are... burns..." Mixed emotions filled Stella's heart; she was angry at what happened, and she wanted to get angry at the cause, but she couldn't because the cause also didn't want what happened. Stella was also sad for what happened. Unable to do anything, all she could do was turn her head to face Flare.

Flare's expression was horrified, her hands covering her face.

"Uuugh..." Davis groaned awake in pain. Everyone except Selena let out a gasp.

"Davis! Davis, are you alright!" Stella asked worriedly.

"... Just peachy..." Davis replied with a goofy grin. "...But seriously, I'll be fine. Thanks, Selena. That helped...owww..." Davis sat up, but unable to due to the pain still lingering within him. Tomoe and Stella had a worried look on their faces. Flare on the other hand, still couldn't bear the sight.

"It's...It's all my fault..." Flare weakly said, but not weak enough for the group to miss.

"I...it's alright, Flare. I know you didn't mean to-"

"Stop it, Davis." Tomoe interrupted.

"Tomoe..."

"It's an obvious fact that the cause of your injuries..." Tomoe turned to face the regretful mage. "...is Flare..."

"B-but Tomoe..." Stella joined in. "She..."

"She let her anger get the better of her." Tomoe interrupted.

"B...but..." Flare pleaded. "I...I..." Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Flare... This is what happens when you let your emotions get the better of you. Never ever let that happen." Tomoe scolded.

The atmosphere was heavy, even for Selena, who was still lightly healing Davis's wounds. It was very obvious to everyone as to how Davis got hurt; the burns itself were the give-away. Stella didn't like what happened to Davis and would like to voice out her thoughts; but seeing as Flare was the cause, it was different as she didn't want to grow distant with Flare and Tomoe; all she could do was sit quietly.

Tomoe never really liked scolding her pupil, but seeing what Flare has done made her think otherwise.

Davis, who just comforted the little mage not too long ago, felt horrible for Flare.

"...Tell us... Why were you so angry?" Selena asked out of the blue.

Tomoe growled at the nosy archer, obviously not in the mood for Selena's antics. "We don't have time for your-"

"The dragon we just beat was the one who destroyed Flare's home and killed her mother." Davis said bluntly, answering Selena's question. "...Isn't that right, Flare?" Davis said with a gentle smile to the sobbing Flare, who was trying to wipe the endless stream of tears from her face. The little mage nodded.

"See?" Selena said. "She was just trying to take her revenge against the dragon. And now that's done, I don't think we'll be seeing Flare act like that again, won't we-"

"Stop it!" Tomoe shouted, making the little mage flinch. "This is not some simple matter that we could just simply ignore or forget. Worst case scenario is that Davis could've died! He was lucky he's not even dead right now since he's also weak to fire!"

The word 'died' struck fear into Flare. "D...died...?" Flare's face widened in fear. "I... I could've killed... Sir Davis...?"

Tomoe sighed, not enjoying the words coming from her mouth. "...Yes Flare... you could've..."

Flare fell on her knees to the cold snow and began sobbing. "*hic*...Hwaaa!!! Sir *hic* Sir Davis! *Hic* I'm sorryyyy... *Hic* I'm so sorryyy...Hwaaahaaa!!!"

Everyone, except the sobbing Flare, were frowning in silence.

Davis slowly got up and approached the crying mage, knelt down to her level and gently embraced the little figure. "...It's alright Flare... It's ok."

"Davis!" Tomoe shouted. "Davis you KNOW this is far from ok."

"IT WAS MY LIFE THAT WAS ALMOST LOST SO IT'S MY RIGHT AND MY RIGHT ALONE TO DECIDE THAT!" Davis retorted. Tomoe, and even Stella were taken aback by the male warrior's sudden outburst.

It took Tomoe a few seconds to snap back. "...It was my pupil's mistake that got you hurt! It was a mistake that could've been avoided!"

"I don't think YOU have the right to say that, Tomoe." Davis calmly retorted with a glare.

Once again, Tomoe was taken aback. But this time, she couldn't think of anything to reply to Davis's last statement. He was right after all. Back when Stella introduced herself, she wasn't in her best mood and released her frustration out on the former newcomer. One thing led to another and her frustration only grew, eventually getting taken over by her emotions... but she also remembered something... The reason why she acted as such was...

"...You're no different..." Tomoe suddenly said.

"What?"

"What do you think was the reason why I acted like that?"

A few seconds of silence returned to them before...

"Stop it! Stop it, PLEASE!" The little mage pleaded. "No more... *hic* no more... Please...*Hic* Don't fight anymore...*hic*..."

Davis tightened his embrace on the crying mage, hoping to calm her down. But instead, Flare cried even harder.

...Flare continued to cry... and cry... and cry... until she slowly began to settle down. Her weeping were almost inaudible, and finally her breathing became calm and relaxed...

"... I'm sorry..." Flare whispered lightly, still shaken by the incident. Davis could still feel the tears staining his burnt clothes; Flare might've calmed down, but her crying still continued...

During Flare's crying, everyone was silent... until...

"...Ahem." Selena cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention except the little crying figure. "...So... What now?" Selena asked bluntly.

"...What?" Tomoe questioned, somewhat annoyed.

"I mean, what happens now? We've defeated the dragon rumored to protect that so-called 'legendary' sword."

"We go back." A female's voice answers Selena's question. The group, except for Flare, turned to face Etna walking closer to them. "The prince never said anything about retrieving the sword. Besides, I'd think he'd prefer it if he was the one to find the sword."

"I see..." Davis said. The male warrior lightly shook the downed mage, who still had her face buried onto Davis's embrace. "C'mon, Flare. We better get going."

Flare slightly rose her head from Davis's chest, revealing a frowning face with tears still threatening to fall from her eyes. Flare nodded in compliance and firmly held Davis by the hand. "...I'm sorry." Flare apologized.

"...I told you, It's ok. don't worry about it." Davis reassured.

The group walked back home with the heavy atmosphere still lingering. Davis and Flare held hands as they walked. Tomoe took distance from everyone. Stella and Selena sighed. And Etna watched as the group walked gloomy. None of them had a smile on their face, or any happy thoughts.

Arriving back at the castle, Stella, Selena, and Tomoe quickly head for their dorm to recuperate.

Tomoe opened the door into their dorm in search of their little pupil."...Flare?" Tomoe called, but. "She's not here?"

"I believe she's still with Davis." Selena answered. Tomoe looked down.

"...Poor Flare. She's probably still shook up after what happened." Stella said. Although she had some angry thoughts after what happened, she easily forgave the little mage since Flare never meant for such a thing to happen, not to mention that Flare was saddened by what she did.

Meanwhile, up at the veranda...

Davis laid on his usual spot, watching the starry night sky while ignoring the burning sensation on his injuries. Thanks to Selena's healing, it was an easy task.

"...Um, Sir Davis?" A little voice called out to the male warrior. Davis sat up and turned to face the obvious caller, none other the Flare. "U-um... I... I'm sorry for... almost... k-killing you..." Flare stuttered, grimacing at her words.

Davis sighed. "Look, I told you, it's ok." Davis insisted with his reassuring smile.

"B-but, you could've died!"

"You'd rather I don't forgive you?"

Flare flinched. "N-no... I mean yes!... I mean... uhhh..." Flare stuttered, causing Davis to laugh at the little mage's actions. "G-g-geez! I'm being serious here!" Flare pouted. "Aren't you even afraid?"

Davis's laughter faded down to a sigh. "...Afraid of what?"

"Afraid to die, stupid!" Flare blurted. A gasp escaped her lungs as she covered her mouth after realizing the last word she had just said. "I-I'ms sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Nope." Davis replied bluntly, ignoring Flare's babbling.

"...N...nope?"

"Nope."

"W-why not? Aren't you afraid to lose your life?"

"Not really."

"A-aren't you afraid that you'll never see the people you care about ever again?" At that, Davis became silent and the smile on his face disappeared. Tears began to form onto Flare's eyes. "Aren't you afraid to not be able to see Lady Tomoe again? ... Aren't you afraid to not be able to see Miss Stella and Miss Selena again?... *Sniff* Aren't you ...*Hic* Aren't you afraid... to not be able to see me again?" Flare fell onto her knees, crying again.

Davis stood up, went over to the little mage and knelt down and embraced her. Flare acted on impulse and returned Davis's embrace, burying her face onto the chest of the male warrior "I'm not afraid to die... But that doesn't mean I won't fight for my life." Davis said.

Flare slowly opened her crying eyes and looked up to see a gently smiling Davis.

"...If I die, I'll really miss everyone, including you of course." Davis said, lightly flicking the little mage's nose. "...Which is why I fight to keep not only myself, but everybody alive. You see, I may not be afraid to die, but that doesn't mean I want to. I'll keep myself, and everybody alive. And I'll risk my life for the sake of those I care for."

Admiration was the only word suited for what Flare felt for the male warrior's words. Flare returned her face onto Davis's chest and back into the embrace of the male warrior, but instead of embracing to comfort herself from her sadness, she merely wanted to enjoy their time together. But still, The regret and responsibility of her actions still lingered within her. She still couldn't bear the fact that she was the cause of Davis's current condition; not to mention that she almost killed him.

"...I'll make up for this..." The words escaped Flare's mouth.

"...What?"

"I'll make up for what I've done." Flare clarified.

Davis sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"No." Flare interrupted. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for myself. I can't get over myself for what I've done. So I'll have to find a way to make up for the mistake I've made."

"Flare, you don't have to push yourself."

"Don't worry. I won't." Flare smiled at Davis's kind gesture and returned to their embrace.

Meanwhile, just below the stairs of the veranda, an eavesdropping Tomoe hears the entire conversation, leaning her back against the wall, confident that she won't be detected by the two. A sad smile crept onto her face. Thoughts of light sadness and joy entered Tomoe's pool of emotion. True enough, she was happy since Flare was no longer saddened by what happened. But what saddens Tomoe is the fact that she had to scold her pupil because of what Flare has done, and also because Tomoe wasn't the one who returned the smile onto Flare's face... Then she realized, she was jealous of Davis for being so close to her pupil. And she grew fearful of the fact that Davis might get closer to Flare that Tomoe.

But...

"(...If that's what it takes to keep Flare happy, then so be it.)" Tomoe thought as she was about to leave the two alone but...

"Come on out Tomoe. I know you're there." Davis called.

Tomoe flinched as her eyes flung open in surprise. "H-how did you-"

"Eh, case of déjà vu, so I thought you'd be there."

"(...Am I getting _that _predictable?)" Tomoe thought in a sweatdrop. Tomoe sighed and prepared herself to face the music as she ascended from the stairs.

Upon setting foot on the beautiful landscape made by the fallen angel, Tomoe was quickly greeted by her pupil, who had a serious expression on her face. "...Um, Lady Tomoe..." Flare started. "...I'm...*sigh*...I'm sorry for what I've done today. It was a terrible mistake on my part... And... and I'll accept any punishment you give me."

Tomoe looked at the little mage before replying, and closed her eyes and folded her arms.

Flare anxiously waited for Tomoe's response, while Davis merely pretended to be anxious since he already knew how Tomoe was about to respond.

"...What you've done is something that cannot be simply ignored, Flare." Tomoe stated, opening her eyes on the belittled mage. "Your emotions brought you to a path of destruction and almost killed Davis. And had he lost his life, you would've face Master Laharl's wrath; even I can't do anything to defend you at that point."

There was a short pause, and the atmosphere became all serious.

"But..." Tomoe said, making Flare and Davis listen in anticipation. "Since this was a special case, I'll let it slide." Tomoe finished with a smile.

Flare widely smile and lunged at her mentor for a hug, and Tomoe easily caught her little (and obviously light) pupil, chuckling happily. Davis watched with a smile on his face as the two happily reconciled.

"...And luckily, Lady Etna didn't report about the incident. All she said was that the ice dragon turned out to be a zombie dragon." Tomoe said.

"Speaking of which..." Davis said. "Flare, you said that an ice dragon killed your home. the one we fought was a zombie dragon, yet you fought it like it was the same."

Flare's smile disappeared. "...Well... I just had this feeling... It's size, it's roar, it's behavior... even it's skeletal color... It's just... I just had this feeling... I was so certain that it was the same one... even now, I still believe that it's was the one." Flare explained sternly.

"Are you sure?" Tomoe questioned.

"...Yes."

"...So, the ice dragon became a zombie dragon..." Davis said.

"...Could it be that someone killed the dragon before us and the corpse turned undead?" Tomoe wondered.

Flare sighed. "I'm content with it." The little mage said, causing the two older demons to look at her with question marks hovering above their heads. "I meant I'm content with beating the dragon, even though someone else beat me to it."

"That's good. We wouldn't want you going berserk again." Davis joked, which wasn't taken nicely by the two. "Ok, ok, sorry." Davis sweatdropped. "Joking aside, I guess someone else came for the sword before we did."

"And the dragon turned undead when the corpse was left to rot." Tomoe added.

"*Scoff* Are you guys idiots?" A voice suddenly interrupts and startles them, coming from the lower level, just near the stairs. The three demons turned their heads and found Selena ascending the stairs. "Copses don't just turn undead by themselves. Magic is needed to do such a thing."

"Wait, are you saying that someone brought that thing to life?" Davis questioned, beating the two curious demons to the word.

"Yes." Selena said with a serious expression of her face.

"...Why?" Tomoe questioned. "I would understand if it's for controlling such powerful beasts, but why leave it at Jotunheim?"

"Exactly." Selena said. "There are two possible reasons why the zombie dragon was there: one is either it was protecting something, probably the rumored 'legendary sword'... or... It's most likely that it could destroy whoever came there."

"Kill any one it sees? What for?" Said Davis.

"I think the better question is WHO would do such a thing." Selena said.

"Could you explain to us in better detail?" Tomoe requested, and Selena complied as she simply nodded her head.

"As I've said, it's possible that the dragon was there to either protect something, or to kill anyone it sees; the second one, in my opinion, is the most probable."

"To kill?" Tomoe double-checked.

"Yes. The one responsible for this may have ideas on getting his/her target to Jotunheim to trigger her trap; the one we sprung. Also, as an undead being, it may have lost it's elemental properties other than its elemental weakness, but it gained greater strength and power in return. This explanation rises the odds of the second one being true."

"How would the intended target be lured to Jotunheim?" Tomoe asked.

"...How do you think we got there?" Selena retorted.

"Well, Master Laharl ordered us to-"

"The rumors!" Davis blurted out. "Master Laharl heard rumors of a 'legendary sword' and ordered us to check it out! The rumors must've been the bait to send the supposed target towards the dragon!"

"Exactly." Selena said. "And the target was most likely none other that Master Laharl. After all, what are the chances of a mighty overlord to hear such a tempting rumor?"

"(Because he's a child?)" Davis and Tomoe said inwardly with a sweatdrop. True enough, when it comes to power, Laharl childishly wouldn't mind going through think and thin.

"If we think about it, if Master Laharl dies from that trap (we all know that's impossible, given his strength), The netherworld will be plunged into chaos again, and demons from all around the netherworld would rise to claim the throne." Said Tomoe. "And whoever kills Master Laharl would have a great chance of claiming the title. So it's not foolish to think that someone is after Master Laharl."

"Yes. And thus, the remaining question is: Who would be daring enough to lure Master Laharl into such a trap?" Selena said.

Although they were curious to know who the daring fool was, it didn't bother them. After all, they were confident of their Master's power.

"Oh well. We'll find the perpetrator soon." Selena said with her usual devious smile, turning around to descend the stairs.

"What? What do you mean we'll find the perpetrator?" Tomoe questioned.

"Turns out that Master Laharl now knows of the possible trap set for him, and he's not so happy. He'll most likely ask us to hunt the criminal down." Said Selena as she disappeared into the lower floor.

"...Still, only fools try to kill Master Laharl. The culprit might have something else in store." Said Davis.

"In other words, we haven't heard the last of the mastermind behind the zombie dragon." Tomoe Said.

"...If that's the case, we'll just have to beat whoever it is!" Said the Flare, who was quiet until now.

Tomoe chuckled. "Of course we will."

"(I'll make up for what I've done... That's a promise.)" Flare thought, her determination unwavering. She was happy with what she has, and just realized how lucky she was. She may have lost something irreplaceable, but that doesn't mean the quality of what she has is any less.

Meanwhile...

A shadow loomed within the blizzards of Jotunheim...

"... ... ... You've grown weak..." A woman's voice spoke from the looming shadow. "... Is it because of your current state?...No... Whatever the case may be, I WILL free you from it... You better not disappoint me by dying in my next challenge..."

After her sentence, four other shadows loomed beside the first, two on each side...

* * *

???: Hello! I'm Flonne!

???: And I'm Selena!

Both: And welcome to... "THE GOSSIP CORNER!" ^_^ *Shakes hands*

Flonne: It's great that we've become the new hosts for this part of this Fanfiction.

Selena: Indeed. and also, Thank you, Miss Flonne, for asking me to be your assistant. ^_^

Flonne: Oh think nothing of it! Anyways, we should begin!

Selena: Agreed. *Grabs a note* Ahem, Today on the gossip corner, we're going to talk about the new Peta Spells.

Flonne: Ah, yes. In the game, Disgaea 3, It seems that Rober2 never knew of the new "Peta" spells.

Selena: Not until the date of Oct. 13.

Flonne: Fortunately for Rober2, he'll be able to experience the enjoyment of Disgaea 3 once he buys it, at the date he buys the game called "Tekken 6".

Selena: Huh? But I thought that game was set to be out on Oct. 27? Why doesn't he buy Disgaea 3 now?

Flonne: That's because he's not using his money, but his dads.

Selena: Ohhh...

Flonne: yup...

Selena: ...

Flonne: ...

Selena: ... What a "loser".

Flonne: You said it.

Rober2's voice: WHAT?!

Flonne: Well, that's all the info we got for our wonderful readers.

Selena: Till then, Bye Bye~! ^_^

*curtain closes*

Rober2: I need to find better people for this kind of job... -_-


	21. Punishment and Atonement

esnips(.)com/doc/56dfcbb7-333c-41de-998b-4c6f87359fc0/CLANNAD---The-girls-fantasy

Just remove the open and close parenthesis on the dot and you've got yourselves a link to the first song. should be played near the end of the chapter. People should be familiar with this.

Note: I highly suggest that you play this music once you're almost done. Listening to the music right now might kill your entertainment as the song's feel seem somewhat...

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or anything for that matter... other than this fanfiction...

* * *

Chapter 21: Punishment and Atonement

Four days after the zombie dragon incident...

"Telegram for his highness!" A prinny reports.

"Telegram?" Asked Laharl.

"Oh, it's probably some word he picked up from those stupid humans." Explained Etna, grabbing the envelope from the prinny's fingerless hands. "Judging by the looks of it, it's probably a letter or something."

"Huh. Well, what's it say?"

"Keep your pants on, I'm opening it." Said the annoyed Etna, carefully peeling off the envelope's seal and unraveling the folded piece of paper. "Hmmm, Lessee... It sez...:

_To the group who defeated my dragon...  
You are challenged.  
At the set destination we've given  
We await._

.

.

.

"...Hm, not very wordy, isn't he, this challenger." Laharl said with a sweatdrop.

"To the group who defeated the dragon... They probably mean your pupils, prince." Explained Etna.

"They?"

"Well yeah. It says here that 'WE await', so it probably means that he's not alone... or he's just stupid with his grammar."

"Hmph. Stupid or genius, alone or with company, it doesn't matter. He's got guts sending a letter of challenge to my pupils."

"Hold on prince. Maybe the challenger doesn't know that they're your pupils."

"Then how do you explain the fact that this letter got addressed to 'THE OVERLORD'S CASTLE'?"

"...Huh... Should've seen that one comin..." Said Etna with a sweatdrop.

"Well, whatever. We're gonna go see this challenger and show him what's what."

"You mean you're gonna fight the battles of your pupil?"

"Tempting as that may be, no. I'm going to watch how strong my pupils have gotten. Call my pupils; tell them about this challenge."

"Way ahead of you." Etna finished their conversation and left to do her simple order.

Later...

The group quickly gathered at the presence of their lord and mentor. Etna stood in front of them and Laharl and Flonne just beside Etna.

"Ok. Lemme just tell you why you guys are all gathered here." Etna stated.

"Huh? aren't we gonna go to anther one of Master Laharl's quests?" Asked Davis.

"Well, actually, YOU guys are gonna go to a certain challenge." Said Etna.

"A challenge?" Tomoe questioned. "What kind of challenge? From who?"

"I dunno and I dunno." Replied Etna, quickly answering Tomoe's two questions. Tomoe sweatdropped.

"In case you didn't know, the challenge was addressed to you guys." Laharl said.

The group blinked; it took a few seconds before the thought entered their heads. "...Huh? Us? Why us?" Davis questioned.

"Take a look at this." Etna handed over the letter to the male warrior.

Davis politely took the piece of paper from the high-ranking demon's hands and scanned it. The rest of the group went closer to Davis to also inspect the letter out of pure curiosity... But their expressions turned serious when they read the first line... No doubt that the sender of the challenge was the same person who created that trap... or so they thought... Since it was Davis and the group were the ones challenged and not the overlord like they suspected, it completely shatters their theories of the zombie dragon.

"...So... The one responsible for that dragon is challenging us." Said Tomoe.

"Yeah. But... Why us?" Said the confused Stella. "I thought this guy was after someone more important, like Master Laharl."

"Hmmm... Maybe we were just over-thinking things. Maybe that dragon was just there for other purposes." Said Selena. Everybody in the group shot glares at her, not because she butted in, but because SHE was the one who told them of the whole possibility of Laharl being targeted. "W-well, it WAS possible! I mean think about it! There are plenty of demons out there who want the title of overlord! It should be no surprise that Master Laharl would be targeted!" Selena babbled, sweatdropping and nervously smiling.

"...So I suppose whoever challenged us must be angry with us because we took out his dragon." Tomoe said.

"...But... how did he know that his dragon was defeated?" Davis asked. "Did he sense his dragon being slain?"

"It's possible but unlikely. The undead are hard to sense when compared to living beings. even healthy trees are easier to sense when they're being cut down." Said Selena.

"Then do you think he was there to witness the fight?"

"That would explain how he knew that it was us." Commented Tomoe.

"...But how did he know that we're connected to Master Laharl?" Asked Stella.

"He probably saw me there when I was watching you guys." Etna entered the conversation. "...But then again, you guys are already famous enough as the 'overlord's pupils'."

"...So I suppose the question remains..." Selena said. "...Why was there a zombie dragon in the first place?"

The group shot glares at her again, and Selena sweatdropped. "...Don't start, Selena." Davis said.

"I'm just saying." Selena coolly defended.

"She's got a point." Lalarl said, which caught the group's attention. "If the whole 'legendary sword' thing was just a hoax, then that dragon was there for a different reason. That dragon was a pest in my Netherworld. Whoever made that thing run amok should know better. So I'm ordering you guys to teach this demon a lesson. I'll be watching your progress."

"Yes, Master." the group promptly complied and everyone headed for the dimensional gate.

arriving at the gate...

"Ah, Prince!" The Dimensional gatekeeper exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Asked the young overlord.

"Somehow, the gate has been set for 'Salamander's Breath' without my knowing. Someone must've tampered with-"

"Don't worry. I think we all know what to do." Said Laharl. "Let's go!" And with that, Laharl, Etna, and Flonne went ahead of the group... But as they were about to follow their superiors...

"Ah!" The Gatekeeper yelped in surprise, as the gate suddenly flashed, blinding everyone in the light's radius. The light quickly fade as fast as it flashed, and the gate's other side turned to a different destination. "W-what?! B-but that's impossible!" The gatekeeper said frantically.

"Dammit! Hurry! Set the destination for Salamander's breath!" Davis ordered.

"R-right!..." The gatekeeper complied, but... "...H-huh?"

"W-what's wrong?"

"I can't get it set set the course! It's as if..."

"...Someone's interfering with us..." Tomoe said, furrowing her brows.

"Dammit! We should've seen this coming!" Davis shouted in frustration as he smashed the side of his fist against the hard wall.

"Davis, please calm down!" Stella said.

"Stella's right. We won't be getting anywhere in our current state. We might as well head for whatever destination this person has in-store for us." Tomoe said.

"Tch. Fine. Where is it anyway?" Davis questioned.

Little did they know of the grimace on Flare's face until now.

"Hm? Flare, what's wrong?" Asked Tomoe.

Flare merely pointed at the gate... and the group made annoyed expressions as they saw their destination...

"... ... ...Jotunheim, huh?" Davis said.

"...Let's just get this over with." Said the annoyed Stella.

And with that, the group hatefully entered the gate, with Flare being hesitant with stepping in the gate.

"...It's ok..." Tomoe suddenly said, slightly surprising the little mage. Flare looked up and found a smiling Tomoe. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. We're not forcing you-"

Flare wildly shook her head. "No! I'm going with you!" Said the determined Flare.

Tomoe sighed, but still had the smile one her face. They entered the gate, meeting up with the rest. And the moment they set foot on the snowy land, they quickly see four presence. Each one of then could be easily categorized by their attire; A ranger, a kunoichi, a blue mage, and a male samurai. Although the group doesn't even know who they were, expressions of annoyance were placed on the group's faces, with the exception of Flare having a face of worry, clinging onto her mentor.

Meanwhile, at Salamander's Breath...

"Ugh. How did things turn out like this?" Laharl said in utter annoyance, easily slashing away at the stray zombies while also expressing boredom.

"...Huh. Do you think Eramis might have lost his 'pets' again?" Asked the fallen angel.

"Well, that's possible. He HAS been assembling more and more zombies lately. It's not easy to keep track of so many pets." Replied Etna.

Laharl sweatdropped at the two talking girls. "Stop ignoring me! Have you two forgotten about our current situation?"

"Oh, lighten up, prince. You sound like the zombies are giving you a hard time, when you're obviously bored out of your wits... or could it be that you don't want to face t_hat_ again...?" Etna said with a grin, emphasizing _that_.

"...What are you implying?" Said Laharl, shooting Etna a glare.

"You know... THAT..."

Laharl only showed a rather confused look with question marks hovering above his head...

"... Oh, did you mean that zombie with the 'Horse wiener'?" Flonne said openly. Laharl's eyes shot open in shock while Etna burst out laughing.

"Argh! You just HAD to bring that up! Don't just talk about such things, woman!" Laharl shouted.

"...Why? What's wrong with a horse wiener?" Flonne repeated the word. Laharl felt like needles were stinging his ears, while Etna's volume of laughter grew louder.

"Flonne, don't you know what a horse wiener is?!" Questioned Laharl, but Flonne gently shook her head. "A horse wiener is... uhhh..." Laharl stammered, unable to say the word stinging his mouth.

"-Do you remember the story about the time I got pissed at some guy that I kicked him 'right there', Flonne?" Etna interrupted, her laughter fading from her sentence.

"It's vague, but I still remember it." Replied Flonne.

"Well~ I'm sure you know what a man's... 'thing'... looks like." Etna grinned. Finally understanding where the conversation was going, Flonne turned beet red. "Then if you know what THAT looks like, imagine it a few times longer... THAT is a horse wiener."

"...Oh my..." Was all Flonne could say.

"Aaargh! Will you two shut up about that! It gives me the creeps just thinking about it!" Shouted the grumpy overlord.

"Oh, come on prince. It's not like you don't have a wiener yourself." Said Etna.

"Aaargh! You're disgusting!" Laharl angrily shouted.

"Although it's embarrassing, why are you afraid of such a thing anyway? It doesn't seem that dangerous." Said the innocent Flonne.

"Let me put it this way..." Laharl started. "Imagine that thing stuck up your... errr... you know..."

"O-oh dear!" Flonne yelped at the mere thought, blood rushing to her face again.

"Oh, Prince I didn't know you knew this kind of stuff." Etna smirked.

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot. Besides, as an overlord, I need to know things." Said Laharl, acting all proud. Etna and Flonne...were dumbstruck; their mouths hanging open. "...What?" Asked Laharl, rather worried by the sudden change in the girl's expressions.

"W...wow, prince... I didn't know you had it in you... to think THAT far..." Etna said, completely in awe, while Flonne looked down, completely red.

"...Huh? What are you talking abou- Whoa there! I didn't mean it like that!" Laharl blurted in a panic. Lucky for him, his words came out right.

"wwwwooooooaaaaa..." A zombie groaned, and quickly got the receiving end of Laharl's sword.

Back at Jotunheim...

"...So... you guys are the one who sent us the challenge?" Davis said, with disrespect in his tone.

"Well, technically, no. But we ARE the ones who were hired to kill you." The ranger bluntly replies.

"Hmph. So the one who hired you is nothing more than a coward." Commented Tomoe.

"I don't think 'coward' is the right word for our client; you wouldn't comprehend the aura he, or rather 'she' radiated." Replied the ranger.

"Our orders are to kill you. It doesn't really matter if our client is really a coward or not." Said the kunoichi.

Suddenly, Selena arched her bow, ready to fire her arrow in a moment's notice. In reaction, the ranger pointed his handgun at Selena, ready to pull the trigger at at sudden movements.

"(...A gun?!)" Selena thought, hiding her surprise. "(I thought his kind were similar to archers...)"

"You'd be surprised with how convenient guns are compared to bows." The ranger smirked. "It might've been difficult for me to learn it at first, but I eventually got the hang of it. And I'm not disappointed with the results."

"Hmph. Enigmatic woman, isn't she?" The samurai commented.

"Shut up." Davis said in annoyance, taking a stance with his axe.

"What does your client want with us? And what was that damn dragon doing here in the first place?" Questioned Stella.

"Will that information matter when you're dead?" The kunoichi insulted.

"It will if you want me to be merciful." Stella smugly retorted.

The air was heavy. They knew that the slightest sudden movement might be their last. Everyone was tense... but flare felt out-of-place... And the blue mage, who was calm the whole time, noticed the unrest within Flare and could not help keep the smirk from crawling her lips.

"Well, aren't you the one who defeated the dragon?" The blue mage said gently, but coldly at the same time. Flare flinched, intimidated by the more mature mage.

"Don't drag her into this." Demanded Tomoe, shielding the little mage.

"And who are YOU supposed to be? Her mother?" The blue mage insulted.

"No..." Tomoe glared. "I'm the one who's going to kill anyone who hurts Flare. So if you ever hurt one hair in her red-head, there will be hell to pay." Everyone complied to Tomoe's words, taking firm grip on their stance and weapons.

"...Ho~ Is that so?" The blue mage cooed. In a graceful manner, she slowly waved her wand upwards. A bright blue light emanated at the tip of the wand, alerting Davis and the group.

I an instant...

Davis dashed sideways, and was quickly met with the samurai.

Selena leapt at a diagonal angle, while the ranger did the same. Selena fired her readied arrow while the ranger pulled the trigger. Both ballistics merely scrapped their cheeks.

Stella wanted to intercept the casting blue mage but... "Oh no you don't." The kunoichi interfered, blocking her path. Reacting quickly, Tomoe charged in on the kunoichi. Predicting the incoming attack, the kunoichi easily followed through the attack, nullifying each blow Tomoe gave. The Blue mage, undisturbed with her casting, unleashed her channeled energy, with Tomoe as the intended target... 'Giga Ice'... but, Stella blocked the path of energy, causing the icy energy to explode in front of her, stinging every inch of her body with pure, sheer cold.

"Stella!" Tomoe shouted in worry... Then... "Ngh!" The kunoichi took advantage of the slight open Tomoe made. The kunoichi's hand quickly seized Tomoe's arm and turned it behind her while her other arm wrapped Tomoe's neck, causing the brawler to arch backwards.

"You shouldn't ignore your opponent like that." Said the kunoichi, holding Tomoe in place. Flare was stunned in fright at the sight of her mentor's predicament.

On Davis's lane...

The two melee demons battled, but seemed one-sided. Davis was full of cuts, courtesy of the samurai's lightly blood-drenched katana; Davis's clothes were all cut from the constant-yet-light slashes. Even's the side of Davis's mouth was bruised thanks to the samurai's sword hilt. The samurai however, was unscathed. Every light swing the samurai made easily cut the flesh and clothes of the male warrior. Unfortunately for Davis, he wasn't so lucky; every swing of his axe was too predictable for the agile samurai." Fufufu...What's wrong? Is this all you can do?" Taunted the samurai. Although Davis's serious expression didn't change, he had half a mind to retort, but he had more important things to say...

"What'd you do with Master Laharl?" Davis questioned in a demanding voice.

"The overlord? He's probably bored stiff from all the zombies in Salamander's breath; at least that's what I believe. Our client was the one who switched your dimensional gate. If the overlord was here, our mission might've been far too difficult." Answered the samurai. "I assure you, the overlord won't be in any major danger... that is unless he wouldn't be able to handle a swarm of zombies." True enough, Laharl was MORE than capable of fending of a bunch of mindless corpses, not to mention Lady Etna and Miss Flonne are with him. But despite the minimal danger his master was in, it was the fact that Laharl WAS in danger that got Davis's blood running. "...But I think you should be more worried about yourselves." The samurai leaned his eyes towards the rest of Davis's team, who were having a dilemma of their own. Davis notices their predicament, but fails to do anything to help, due to the samurai intercepting him. "If you can't even beat me, how can you even help your friends? I'm not even giving it my all." The samurai insulted again.

"Then I suggest you DO!" Davis shouted, lunging at the samurai.

Back to Tomoe...

In a desperate move, Tomoe grabbed the kunoichi by the neck and bent down with great force, successfully throwing the kunoichi overhead at the cost of bearing the pain from her gripped arm that was just behind her. However, with the kunoichi's flexibility, she was able to land on her feat with no difficulty. Although there was pain on Tomoe's arm, it wasn't like a little arm warm-up couldn't heal.

Due to the scarf hiding the kunoichi's mouth, Tomoe didn't see the smirk underneath.

Tomoe lightly moved her arm to help relieve her of her pain.

Unbeknownst to Tomoe, the blue mage was already casting for yet another giga ice, and with the female warrior out of the way...

*twang!* "Wa!"

A sound of a parried steel echos behind the blue mage along with a light yelp. The blue mage flinches in surprise, stopping her casting. The blue mage turned around and found the female warrior in her stance with her spear, but confusion on her face. "What?! How!?" The words escaped the blue mage's mouth.

"Kuh." Now discovered, leaps back for safety in distance.

"Hmph. It's hopeless. You can't hurt me." The blue mage said, full of confidence.

"(What the hell just happened?)" Stella thought, completely baffled at why her spear was deflected; more like WHAT deflected her attack. "(Does she know the 'Shield' Spell? But it's impossible for such a spell to be this strong.)"

Just as Stella was pondering for the reason, a smirk rose from the blue mage's lips. "It's no use. you can't lay a finger on me." The blue mage taunted.

Stella went onto a defensive stance. "Hmph. It's not like you can do the same anyway." Stella shot back, which successfully insulted the blue mage, causing her expression to go sour. "...And in case you were wondering, I AM strong against ice." Stella smirked. "(Something I'm better than Tomoe at least.)" Stella said inwardly.

Annoyance was evident on the blue mage's face. "Well, you MAY be strong against ice, but that doesn't mean you're invulnerable against it!" The began charging her magic again, a small rune circle appeared below her, but it was much smaller than the previous one she made. suddenly, quick casts of weaker ice magic were cast towards the female warrior... "Mega ice"

Stella was caught in surprise by the sudden outbursts of ice energy towards her but successfully evaded them through sheer instincts.

The barrage of attacks continued, while Stella successfully evaded every shot like poetry-in-motion.

On Tomoe's side, Tomoe was able to keep up with the kunoichi's movements. Even during their fighting, the kunoichi was surprised at how Tomoe was able to equal her in terms of speed. "(...If I can't beat her head-on... May as well resort to it.)" The kunoichi thought while secretly making hand symbols.

"Oh no you don't!" Tomoe shouted, lunging at her opponent as she noticed the hand symbols on the kunoichi's hands. A fist landed on the kunoichi's face... but the result wasn't what Tomoe expected... The face didn't change expressions; in fact, it's as if the fist didn't touch her at all. Not only that, instead of feeling flesh, Tomoe felt like hitting something harder... MUCH harder (not that it hurt Tomoe's well-trained fists). Suddenly, Tomoe notices her view of the kunoichi going hazy... And before Tomoe could react, Tomoe screams an inaudible scream due to sudden pain of her back being slashed. In pain, Tomoe fell on her knees, liquid, most likely her blood, flowing down her back.

A yelp escaped Flare's mouth as fear struck her after seeing her mentor's painful cry.

Hearing the little voice, the kunoichi turned to face the horrified little mage.

Flare saw the kunoichi's eyes, and horror filled her face.

"Flare!!! Argh!" Tomoe called to her pupil, but a strange sensation filled her entire body. Her entire body fell to the cold snow, somehow unable to control her body.

"Save your breath." The kunoichi spoke. "My blade was coated with a very powerful paralyzing agent that kicks in at surprising speeds. You won't be moving there for a while." The kunoichi turned her back on Tomoe and began to approach the terrified Flare.

"No!" Tomoe shouted in fear for the little mage's safety.

As the kunoichi approached the terrified little mage... "Guh-!" A blunt force hits the side of the kunoichi's stomach. The force was enough to send her off a few feet away. The kunoichi hell on her knees in pain.

The rotating force boomeranged back to the hand of most likely the source of the kunoichi's pain. "Tch! lucky." Said the owner of the hand, none other than Davis, who was full of cuts courtesy of the samurai.

"Y-you!...Argh!" The kunoichi exclaimed, still in pain from the blow. A look of confusion entered the face of the kunoichi "B...but how...what-"

"You mean him?" Davis, eyes furrowed and serious, pointed his thumb behind him, and there lay the lifeless, and DECAPITATED body of the samurai; the lower half was missing while the upper body was facing the snow, not revealing the gruesome expression of the corpse. "I TOLD him he should've given his all." Davis tightened his grip on his axe and, without hesitation, charged for the kunoichi,who was still on her knees from Davis's attack.

Reacting quickly, the kunoichi jumped at a great height backwards, giving herself distance from the surprisingly dangerous male warrior.

"Come back here!" Davis shouted as he followed suit, not giving the kunoichi time to regain her composure.

Although the danger was gone, Flare still continued to tremble in fear. "A...Ah...Lady Tomoe..." Flare managed to let out, in the verge of tears.

"Agh... F-Flare, get out of here... It's not safe..." Tomoe struggled, feeling her body completely numb as if she was in complete vertigo.

"...No...." The words escaped Flare. "...NO!" Flare shouted. "I...I don't WANT to leave! I don't WANT to be useless! I'm SICK of it!" After her sudden tantrum, Flare began to channel her magic. As usual, a huge rune circle appeared below her as she prepared to cast a spell.

Back to Davis...

Davis chased after the kunoichi, but during his chase, he notices Selena trading shots with the ranger. "Selena! Tomoe needs Espoir!" Davis shouted to the archer.

"Right!" Selena complied.

"Oh no you don't." The ranger took the chance and quickly took aim. But before he could pull the trigger, a rotating object was headed for him with dangerous speeds. The ranger had no choice but to dodge and take aim later.

The rotating object missed, and u-turned back to Davis.

No longer being chased, the kunoichi finally took a breather.

Selena arrived at Tomoe's location, quickly kneeling to heal the downed brawler. "Alright. Let's heal your wound first." Selena's hands began to glow a light green as a small rune circle appeared below her. The rune circle was similar to Flare's, but it was many times smaller and instead of a fiery red, it glowed a light green.

Tomoe's wound was slowly closing; a comfortable sensation wrapped Tomoe, but she was still unable to budge. "W...What are you doing? Hurry and cure me already." Tomoe said weakly but impatiently.

"Don't be impatient. I need to heal you wound first before casting Espoir." Selena replied while continuing with her healing.

"I don't need healing! I need to move!" Tomoe said, regaining some energy back.

"...You'll need healing if you want to live." Selena said, ignoring Tomoe's demand.

Tomoe groaned, eventually giving up.

On Stella's lane...

She was still able to maintain her evasive maneuvers, dodging every cast the blue mage made. Frustration was building up within the blue mage to the point of showing the expression. But despite being able to irritate the blue mage with her constant dodging, Stella still had to keep in mind that a currently unknown force was keeping her from countering.

On Davis's lane...

Davis, bring a close-combat specialist, kept his distance close to the ranger as he threatened to hack him in two. In turn, the ranger couldn't focus properly with aiming, constantly making him go through the defensive with dodging the fearsome and bloody axe.

The kunoichi, finally recovered from the blow, quickly intercepted Davis.

The ranger, finally getting the chance to take some distance, made haste with stirring away from the male warrior. Content with his distance, the ranger pointed for the male warrior.

"Stella! Ignore her! Back up!" Davis shouted.

"Gotcha!" Stella complied and headed over to the male warrior, leaving the blue mage.

"what?! You dare ignore me?!" Exclaimed the blue mage.

"A smart warrior would know how to go about the battlefield, NOT stick around to ponder for time-consuming trifles!" Stella retorted, which was taken heavily by the prideful blue mage.

"Come back here!" The blue mage shouted.

Unbeknownst to the blue mage, Selena was observing her while healing the brawler. With the wound on Tomoe closed and fully healed, Selena stood up and arched an arrow on her bow. The arrow glowed a light blue as Selena fired the arrow upwards, set to land on the blue mage's head. as the upward arrow was about to plunge downwards, the arrow burst into numerous arrows, plunging downwards on the unsuspecting blue mage..."Zielregen"... But instead of death greeting her, the blue mage yelped in surprise at the sudden rain of arrows. Selena may have failed to kill the blue mage, but her devious smile appeared on her face as her attack confirmed her of her suspicion...

"Flare..." Selena called for the little mage, who was still focusing her magic. "...I need you to protect us while I cure Tomoe. Could you do that for me?" Selena smiled at the Flare; not her devious one, but her gentle one.

"Of course!" Answered Flare, completely focused and determined to protect her mentor.

"Selena, what are you saying?!" Exclaimed Tomoe, completely frantic for her pupil.

"We're easy targets here. We need Flare's magic to protect us from that ice mage." Selena replied.

"B-but Flare... She..."

"-Is capable of taking care of herself." Selena interrupted while curing the paralysis off of Tomoe.

"How dare you!" The blue mage said. In anger, the blue mage began to charge up for another spell, most likely Giga ice.

"Flare, If my thoughts are right, you wouldn't be able to harm her. So instead, just channel your energy to nullify the oncoming attack." Selena instructed.

"Right!" Flare complied.

"Die!" On cue, the blue mage unleashed her charged energy; the temperature suddenly dropped at an astounding rate, causing Both Tomoe and Selena to shiver. Flare on the other hand, was unfazed, still continuing with her channeling.

"Hrrraaa!" Flare grunted as she also unleashed the stored energy.

The temperature kept dropping to the point of the air being literally visible. The air began to circle them, growing colder and colder as the air began to implode towards them. But before the air could completely implode, flames suddenly erupt just below them, nullifying the cold effect. The blue mage was agape with what she saw; a fearsome looking being covered in flames, hovering above Flare.

"Omega fire!" Help us!" Flare ordered, and the mighty being complied, summoning scorching flames and turning the tide on the dropping (now rising) temperature.

The blue mage was speechless. "(That little brat can cast Omega fire)?!" The blue mage thought, completely baffled by the fact that someone as young as Flare could cast such a high-level spell. "...Enough of this... It's time to take the gloves off." The blue mage soon began to cast yet another spell... but this one seemed a bit more... dangerous. A grin appeared the blue mage's lips. "I'll show you what true power is about!"

A smirk appeared on Selena's lips as she just finished curing Tomoe. "You're set."

"Alright." Tomoe stood. But as she was about to head over and assist Davis and Stella...

"Wait. I need you to do something quickly." Said Selena. Tomoe took a look at the archer as she awaited for whatever Selena wanted her to do. "...look at the feet of that blue mage." Selena instructed, which Tomoe did... then realization struck her when she saw what appeared to be...

"A geo panel?!" Tomoe blurted. Then, realization struck her... "So THAT'S what was negating Stella! It's effected by the invincibility geo symbol! we couldn't see it because of all this snow!"

"Exactly." Selena said. "But thanks to Flare's fire magic, we saw it."

"Then where is the geo symbol?"

Selena smiled her devious smile, then turned to face Flare. "Flare! I need you to clear all this snow!"

"Alright!" Flare complied, and with the remaining energy still unused, turned to the great being for another order. "Omega Fire! Melt all this snow!" The being's flames soon grew bigger and bigger, until a great wave erupted from it. Flare, Tomoe, Selena, and even the blue mage felt the sudden burst of heat. It felt so hot that anyone would think as if they were near a desert, despite being actually on a cold location.

The blue mage however, remained unfazed at the sudden heat.

The snow near them soon turned into water, revealing the rocky land where their feet touch... as well as the geo panels... and two yellow geo symbols.

"There's two of them?!" Tomoe exclaimed.

"Nevermind that! Just get rid of them!" Selena ordered. Tomoe complied and dashed for the geo symbols.

Meanwhile, Flare was already charging for another spell.

The blue mage anticipated Flare's move, and a smirk crept onto her lips.

Arriving at near the two geo symbols, Tomoe merely decided to go for the nearest one and grabbed it, but somehow, Tomoe's strength wasn't enough to 'lift' the seemingly light geo symbol. "Ugh! What the heck-?!"

The blue mage's eyes rolled over to Tomoe as her smirk grew wider. "Hmph. It's no use. You can't destroy OR lift them." Said the blue mage.

Tomoe looked at the two geo symbols... and soon realized that one was 'invincibility', and the other... was 'no lifting'. "Tch." In reaction to this, Tomoe lifted her fist upward. Her fist began to glow a powerful light, as if absorbing energy from the air. "...If I can't do that..." Tomoe's surrounding suddenly began to tremble. "...Then I'll do..." In a quick motion... "THIS!!!" Tomoe's glowing fist struck the invincibility geo symbol with a powerful straight, causing it to skid all the way off of the geo panel it occupied. With the geo symbol out of the geo panel, the effect of invincibility was no more.

Witnessing this, the blue mage was dumbfounded. "Wh-what?! B-but how can this be- argh!" Due to the surprise, the blue mage ALMOST lost all the energy she charged. Luckily for her, she only lost a small portion.

What the blue mage didn't realize is that anyone with the mastery of the fist is capable of moving just about anything, INCLUDING 'no lifting' geo symbols. And with the invincibility effect gone, the blue mage was now vulnerable; and she knows it.

"Hrrraaaaa!!!" Seeing the opportunity, Flare unleashed all her energy... And with such force, a blinding light covered everything. the light's radius was so big, Davis and Stella, as well as the ranger and the kunoichi had paused from their fighting and witnessed such a grand spectacle...

.

.

.

"Tera Fire..."

.

.

.

A huge serpent, immeasurable in both size and power, was earning the attention of every single being within the (not so) snowy land.

Everyone was dumbstruck, mouths were hanging wide open.

"H-HOW?! How is that little brat able to summon such a..." The blue mage was cut short as the huge serpent locked it's eyes on her. The blue mage flinched, her charging stopped as her stored energy ceased to grow.

"Tera Fire, destroy her!" Flare ordered, breaking the silence.

In reaction, the serpent opened its big mouth and prepared to fire a powerful blaze.

The blue mage noticed the serpent's intentions. "No! I have to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a blazing beam was fired straight for the blue mage. An explosion erupted as the beam struck down.

Back to Davis's lane...

"Tch. Damn little bitch." The ranger snarled, taking aim for the little mage.

"Oh no you don't!" Davis intervened, using his axe to block the bullet.

On Stella's location...

The kunoichi took advantage of Stella's distraction, courtesy of the huge serpent, as she swiftly went for the kill right at her neck. Luckily for Stella, she was able to sense the kunoichi's murderous intentions and evaded the slash not a moment too soon. In retaliation, Stella relentlessly attacked the kunoichi without rest. Unfortunately, none of the attacks were hitting the agile assassin. "Hmph. What's wrong? You're slower than that martial artist." The kunoichi insulted.

"Don't. Compare me. To her!" Stella said in annoyance while still attempting to hit the taunting kunoichi.

"Let ME get a whack at her!" Tomoe shouted from behind, dashing over to assist the female warrior. Stella moved out of the way as Tomoe practically switched with Stella.

The tides quickly turned as a fully recovered Tomoe was able to actually keep up with the kunoichi's speed. "Guah!" A punch managed to scrape the face of the unscathed assassin.

Not letting the kunoichi recuperate from the hit, Tomoe continued with her assault as a full fist lands on her face... but something was wrong; Tomoe didn't feel the flesh on her fist, but felt a harder object instead... That's when Tomoe knew what was about to happen... and smirked.

"Gah-!" The kunoichi, who was already behind Tomoe for another slash, was cut short as Stella's spear literally pierced through the kunoichi's stomach.

Tomoe quickly turned around, an as she turned, struck the chest of the impaled kunoichi with her index finger, literally stopping the beating heart of the assassin. "...Three down-"

"One to go." Stella continued, and the two girls locked their eyes for their last target.

"You're all alone now. Any last words?" Davis threatened.

The ranger glared as everyone, including Flare and the great serpent, locked heir eyes for the last survivor... Then, a smirk crept onto the ranger's face. "...Well, if I'm going down, I should at lest take someone with me."

The group held their ground with the ranger's words affecting them, but in truth, the ranger was merely bluffing, buying himself time for ideas to enter his mind. Acting quickly, the ranger summoned three blue orbs, catching the group by surprise. The orbs flew around aimlessly... at least that's what it seemed to the group, when the orbs were actually under the control of the ranger. The orbs eventually flew past the group, and in reaction, the group lock their eyes at the orbs.

"That won't work on me." Selena said.

"Doesn't have to." Replied the ranger with the smirk till on his face.

A sparkling sound sound was suddenly heard at where the orbs were flying. Curiosity got the better of Selena as she turned her head to face the source of the sound...

Seeing the sight, Flare's face widened. "She's still alive?!" Said Flare in total surprise.

There they saw, the blue mage with a smirk on her face, unscathed, and a mysterious being beside her, a huge humanoid female with blue skin and blue armor with a yellow spiral spear.

"You're not the only one who knows 'Tera magic'." Said the blue mage.

"Kuh! Tera fire! Attack!" Flare ordered, not hesitating as she immediately commanded the great serpent to attack.

"Tera ice, go!" The blue mage commanded the being beside her.

The being pointed her spear at the huge serpent, charging a blue glow at the top of her spear. In reaction, the serpent charged for another beam at the direction of the being. The two mighty beings fired their charged energy at each other and two beams collided, struggling for domination over the other. the beams quickly dissipated and the two beings suddenly dissipated, signifying the energy source sunning out. The two mages began their charging once again.

Taking advantage of the situation, the ranger suddenly fired his gun, aiming for the levitating orbs. Sounds of bouncing bullets echo in the group's ears, grabbing their attention. The group, except Flare, quickly turned their heads, only to have bullets headed to their direction via ricocheting from the orbs. "Shooting star." In quick reaction, Selena summoned her doppelgangers and took aim at the charging bullets... But the ranger foresaw Selena's move. The ranger quickly controlled the orbs to intercept the bullets, causing the ballistics to ricochet off course again, thus, Selena's arrows hit nothing but air.

"What?!" Selena yelped.

The bullets were still constantly ricocheting from the speedy movements of the orbs. Even with the annoying sounds of the bouncing ballistics, Flare wasn't losing her focus on her charging... but she couldn't help get a bad feeling about it. While still charging, Flare turned her head to find the source of her discomfort... and witnessed the events...

The bullets ricocheted at a seemingly endless rate... until they finally bounced away, heading for their intended targets. The group anticipated the attack and performed their method of defense; Davis blocked using his axe, Tomoe backhanded the bullet, and Stella and Selena easily dodged.

"(...Thank goodness...)" Flare sighed in relief and returned her eyes back to the charging blue mage, knowing her mentor was in no harm... that is until Flare saw what seemed to be shooting stars heading down on them, just above the blue mage... they were the ranger's bullets. He wasn't done yet!

The blue mage knew Flare's thoughts, and smirked.

The bullets charged through with blinding speed. "Oh no!" Flare yelped, knowing who the targets were. "(Lady Tomoe!)" Reacting quickly, she quickly unleashed her charged energy, summoning the huge serpent once again. "Go!" Flare pointed at the speeding bullets. The serpent complied and intercepted the incoming bullets, causing the ballistics to disappear into the flames.

"Damn! This wasn't part of the pla-" The ranger's words were cut short as he failed to sense the arrow that had just pierced his neck, courtesy of Selena taking advantage.

"Last one!" Davis shouted, feeling their victory. The group then turned their attention to their last opponent.

Acting quickly, Flare returned her attention as she pointed at the blue mage...but... "Tera Fi-"

...She was too late...

Tomoe's face widened with horror of what she, and the rest of the group, just witnessed...

Flare was struck by countless ice shards; at the sides of her neck, at her abdomen, at her arms and legs. The force of the ice shards were so strong that the little mage was sent into the air. The serpent roared greatly as it faded away.

"NOOO!!!" Tomoe shouted, rushing over to her pupil, as well as everyone else. "FLARE!!! FLAAARE!!!"

"Don't move!" The blue mage ordered, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. "Any of you move, and you're ALL dead." The blue mage threatened with the blue being beside her.

"...How dare you..." Tomoe growled. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" Fury overtook Tomoe, charging energy on her fist.

"You don't seem to know your predicament. Then let me INDULGE you!" The blue mage pointed at Tomoe, and the great being charged in compliance.

"HRRRAAAAAA!!!" Tomoe charged to intercept.

"Tomoe!" Davis shouted in an attempt to reach the raging Tomoe, but to no avail.

Tomoe's action was suicide; she knew full well that she was weak to ice. But her anger clouded her judgment.

As Tomoe and the godly being clash, the being readied her spear for the hit, while Tomoe was planning to strike the spear head-on...

Fist and spear clashed... and the unexpected happened... at the point of Tomoe's strike, a loud sonic boom was heard and the great being was skidding backwards... but what was weirder is that when the being's skidding stopped, it started again, with Tomoe not even touching her... to add to the weird event, even the blue mage was feeling the gravitational pull, eventually skidding forward.

"Wh-what? what is happening?!" The blue mage exclaimed in confusion.

It was evident to the eyes of Davis and the rest of the group, that it was Tomoe's victory...

Without warning, a catastrophic explosion erupts between the great being and the blue mage, the finale of Tomoe's move... "...Big Bang..."

With no more intrusions, Tomoe rushed for her pupil. "Flare! Flare, speak to me!" Tomoe begged as she carefully lifted her from the snow.

"Ugh...kuh...Ah..." Flare's eyes were almost lifeless, her breathing was difficult due to the blood in her throat.

"Oh my lord..." Stella gasped.

"DAMMIT! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!" Davis shouted.

"Nooo...nooo... please Flare. Stay with us!" Tomoe pleaded with tears forming in her eyes. "SELENA! Selena, hurry!"

Selena, who was already rushing over, quickly arrived and began channeling her magic; a huge green magic circle appeared below Selena; much larger than her previous one.

"L....la...dy...Tomo...e..." Flare managed to speak in an inaudible voice.

"Y...yes, I'm h-here Flare. It's alright. Everything is going to be ok..." Tomoe's voice trembled.

"M...mama..."

"...Y-y-yes. It's me. You can call me mama anytime. So please, Stay with me!"

"...Ma...ma... I'll... see you... soo...n..."

Tomoe's eyes widened in fear. "No...no, no, no, NO!!!

The little life left in Flare's eyes... were fading...

* * *

Gossip corner is down due to obvious circumstances...


	22. Conclusion

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

Chapter 22 : Conclusion

On a young girl's face, eyes opened slowly in awakening. "Nmmm..." The little figure moaned as she rubbed her eyes. Getting her composure, the little figure studied her whereabouts. The area was swamped with white; white floor tiles, white wall paint, even the pillow and the blanket on her bed was white. "What happened?" The little figure said to no one in particular. "Last I remember is... Oh... Am I...Dead?"

Just then, a giggle was heard, surprising the little mage. "No, you're not dead... not yet you're not :3." The giggling voice said. Flare turned to face the voice and found a woman wearing what seemed to be a uniform of a shrine maiden. That's when Flare realized that she was the castle hospital's clerk.

"Oh! Th-then I'm-"

"Very much alive." The clerk said happily.

Flare sighed in relief. "Miss Selena must've healed me." True enough, Flare's wounds were closed, though there were still scars on where the ice spears struck her. "...I guess I won't be seeing mama for a while longer..." A sad smile entered the little mage's lips.

"Well, Why don't you beat yourself up some more? You're close to earning the 'prize orb'." The clerk grinned.

Flare sweatdropped. "N-no thanks. I've hurt myself enough, thank you...Oh! By the way, where's Lady Tomoe?"

"Uh, yeah about that. She told me to tell you to go up at the veranda."

"Thank you." Flare got up, put on her boots and hurriedly headed for her given destination.

With the little mage out of sight, the polite smile on the clerk turned into a frown. "...Poor girl..."

Up on the veranda, Flare arrived quickly, excited to see her mentor as she expected praise for her. On the edge of the veranda, there stood Tomoe, overlooking the view below, the shadow covering her eyes and a frown was present on her lips; the expression was unnoticed by the little mage.

"I'm here, Lady Tomoe." Flare said happily.

Tomoe stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking up. "...Flare, I want you to listen carefully with what I'm about to say..."

"Yes." Flare promptly nodded, the smile on her face widening.

"I want you out of here..."

.

.

.

The words kept replaying in Flare's head, but no matter how many times she replays them, they just won't sink into Flare's mind. Flare might've heard wrong. Flare might've taken Tomoe's word lightly. It's probably why Tomoe wanted her to listen carefully. It was probably a test of sorts... But Flare couldn't help but ask... "...H-huh?"

"I'll say it again; I want you out of here."

This time, Flare heard every word. Confusion, then fear, then sadness, filled her heart. "Wh...what? B...but why? ...O...oh, you mean out of this floor. Yeah... yeah, that's it, right?" The little mage said with a shaky voice, no longer understanding her own words as she tried to sort out the reason for her mentor's words.

"Flare, don't fool yourself. You know what I mean." Tomoe said coldly, still not looking at the little mage.

At that point, Flare began hyperventilating. "B-but...I...I don't know!"

"Then let me clarify for you; I don't want you anymore!" Tomoe finally turned her head and glared at Flare, making the little figure flinch and adding to her stress.

"Wh...why?!" Flare said with tears forming in her eyes.

"You're too much trouble than you're worth, Flare." Tomoe said, striking Flare like a stake. "I was wrong to expect anything good from you. You're more of a liability than anything else."

"Ugh...Ahh...*hic*" Flare didn't know what to think. All she could do was listen to the harsh words of the brawler. Flare couldn't hold her tears as she had to wipe away the seemingly endless stream.

"...That's why, from this day forward, you are no longer my pupil..."

A gasp escaped Flare's lungs, her eyes flung open from the surprise. "No...! No, NO! Lady Tomoe, please! Anything but that! I won't become a burden any more! I promise! Please!" Flare begged on her knees.

Tomoe grimaced at the sight Flare was making. "D-don't make yourself any worse than you already are! Nothing will make me change my mind about this!"

"Please... Lady Tomoe...*sob*...Please..." Flare said in between sobs, still begging the martial artist.

Tomoe clenched her teeth as she looked away, unable to bare the sight. "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NO LONGER MY PUPIL SO I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANY MORE!" Tomoe shouted.

"Hii!" The little mage yelped, tumbling backwards. Unable to bare the sudden events, Flare quickly got up and bolted away from Tomoe, sobbing and wiping her tears that just won't disappear.

Descending the stairs of the veranda, Flare was too saddened by the events to notice the eavesdropping Davis, Stella, and Selena. Both warriors had sad faces, while Selena's expression was stern. All three demons remembered their conversation during Flare's coma...

_Flashback..._

"...I'm going to let Flare go..." Tomoe declared, obviously sending shock to the group, even Selena.

"What?!" Stella exclaimed. "B-but that's..."

"She already got close to death today! I don't want something like this to happen to her." Tomoe said in a loud volume, obviously not in the mood to argue.

Stella still had a concerned look. "B...but still... That's..."

"This is what's best for her..." Said Tomoe. "I don't want her going through so much danger."

Everyone went silent, hanging their heads. Davis clenched his fist, obviously against it. He wanted to speak his mind, but he couldn't. It was Tomoe to decide. She is, after all, Flare's mentor.

"...It's true; we usually DO get into such danger..." Selena broke the silence. "The times we went on adventures with Flare were just plain too easy. It shouldn't be a surprise if something more dangerous like our last battle encroaches upon us."

"Selena! Not you too!" Stella exclaimed.

"...Don't get me wrong. It's not like I like the idea." Selena defended calmly.

"...Then... The moment Flare wakes up... I'll..."

_...End of flashback..._

The group ascended the stairs, and found a sullen Tomoe, who was looking at the landscape.

"...is this really for the best?" Selena questioned.

"...If it's to keep Flare safe, yes." Tomoe replied.

"...is it really?" Selena repeated.

Tomoe felt somewhat annoyed, but understood what Selena was feeling. "...Yes... There's no other choice..."

"... ... ...Is it really?" Selena repeated again.

This time, Tomoe was seriously annoyed. Tomoe turned and glared at the archer, who was smirking devilishly. "...Are you implying something?" Tomoe growled. But her attention was soon drawn to Davis as she saw the male warrior's teeth clenched.

"...Tch! Screw this." Davis spat, and turned for the stairs.

"A-ah! Davis where are you going?" Stella asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm going to help Flare out!" Davis suddenly shouted in a fit, catching Stella off guard. Davis realized his sudden action and mellowed down. "...S...sorry... I overreacted." Davis looked away and continued to descend the stairs.

As Stella watched Davis disappear from her sights, she returned her sights back at the martial artist... glared at her... "...You're terrible..." Stella said to Tomoe, who was not in the mood.

"What?!" Tomoe exclaimed.

"I said you're terrible!" Stella repeated.

"And how in the name of the overlord did you get that insult for me?!"

"Do you have any idea how you've been taking what you have for granted?!"

"What do YOU know with what I do?!"

"I'm not blind! You say you let Flare go to keep her safe! But all I witnessed is that you got RID of her!"

"What?! How dare you say that! I let her got BECAUSE I care for her! You've got some nerve!"

"CARE for her?! Then of all ways for you to let her go, why would you have to go lie and break her heart like that?! Do you have ANY idea how devastated Flare is?!"

"You think I'm blind to not know how Flare felt?! You think I'm happy with what I did?! OF COURSE NOT! And what choice do I have?! Flare will definitely refuse to leave me if I just bluntly tell her the truth!"

"Then you had to go and LIE?! YOU COWARD!"

"What do you know with how I feel?! I don't need you're comments to tell me how I should feel!"

"Then tell me now, Tomoe! What do you feel about Davis?!"

Tomoe was taken aback by Stella's sudden change in topic. Even Selena couldn't help but gasp and cover her mouth.

It took a couple of seconds for Tomoe to reply. "Wh...What does THAT have to do with anything?!"

"...Would you throw Davis away like you did Flare if ever something like 'that' happens again?"

"Wh..." Again, Tomoe was caught off guard.

"Davis could NEVER look at me the way he does to you! Even though I try to get close to him, he ALWAYS grows closer to you! Do you have any idea how absolutely lucky you are!?"

Tomoe couldn't retort, and merely clenched her teeth...

Stella turned her back at Tomoe, facing the stairs. "...Forget it. I'm fed up with this." Stella began heading for the stairs... but stopped as she was merely one step close. "...If you so ever make a mistake, and hurt Davis, like the way you hurt Flare... I'll take him away from you... and this time, I'm not holding back." With her last piece, Stella disappeared from sight.

Unable to bear the heavy atmosphere, Selena also left the scene, leaving the martial artist alone.

Tomoe turned to face the landscape again, her teeth and fist still clenched and even clenching harder. "(What do you know...)"

Meanwhile, within the girl's dorm...

Flare was crying her heart out, with her face buried on the bed and practically soaking the sheets with her tears. The door to the room suddenly opened, causing the little mage to stiffen. On the door, she saw Davis, with a sad smile on his face.

"Uh...H-hey." The male warrior greeted as he approached her.

A slight bit of relief filled Flare, but her crying didn't stop. "Sir Davis! *Sob*" The moment Davis was in contact, the little mage didn't hesitate to embrace the male warrior in seek of comfort. Davis knelt down to equal Flare's height and prepared to accept the little mage's embrace. "Why?!*sob* Why would Lady Tomoe throw me away...?!*Sob*"

Davis's attempted smile quickly faded, completely hating the sudden turn of events.

"*Hic* Am I really a nuisance?! *Hic* Am I nothing more than a burden to everyone?!*Sob*"

"...No... Youre not-"

"Then WHY?! *Sob* Why would Lady Tomoe cast me away like this?! *Sob**sob*" Flare's crying continued as her embrace on the male warrior tightened.

Davis complied, also tightening his embrace... and he couldn't take it anymore... Davis clenched his teeth, preparing himself...

"...She doesn't want you to be in anymore danger..." Davis admitted.

"*Sniff*...h-huh...?" Flare slightly calmed down.

"...Tomoe... She thinks that you'd be safer if you weren't with her..."

"Wh..." Flare was at a loss for words.

"...She's afraid... to lose you..."

"...Thats...No!" Flare suddenly shouted, slightly surprising Davis. "I don't WANT to go away! don't care if it's dangerous! I wanna to stay HERE!" Flare exclaimed, a tear falling down her cheek.

"...I'm... I'm sorry Flare... But I don't think Tomoe will change her mind so easily..." Davis said sadly.

"But...But Why? Why?! WHY?! *Sniff**hic*" Flare yelled, on the verge of crying again.

...But Davis wasn't done...

Davis slowly let go of his embrace and placed his hand of the little mage's head. "...Flare...Do you trust me..." Davis said out of the blue while wearing a comforting smile.

Sniffing and wiping her endless tears, Flare nodded as she looked at the male warrior with tear-filled eyes. "*sniff*...Mhm..."

Then, Davis's smile suddenly turned into a mischievous grin. "Then trust me when I say 'By the end of this day, you're gonna be very happy'!"

A surprised look filled Flare's face. Although Flare wasn't smiling, she was overflowing with anticipation.

The next morning...

Tomoe was up early out in the yard, promptly exercising like any healthy demon should; a practice she considers as a requirement to keep herself in shape. Too bad the stress in her heart from yesterday was still there. And the next thing she saw didn't help...

Stella arrived in the scene. The moment the female warrior glanced at the martial artist, a frown appeared on their faces. Not wanting to make things any more awkward that it already was, the two looked away at each other.

"Good morning~!" A voice said cheerfully. Both females looked at the source and found a cheerful Selena, who was wearing her usual smile.

"Morning." Stella replied, trying her best to smile.

"I saw Davis yesterday at the recruitment agency yesterday...With Flare." Said Selena.

Stella's smile quickly faded.

"He was probably helping her out..." Selena continued.

The atmosphere quickly became heavy, and Selena heaved a sigh.

"Morning, girls." A male voice greeted.

Tomoe wasn't in the proper mood and ignored the greeting as she fixed her anklet and shoes. But a look of surprise entered Stella's face as she looked at the source of the voice... then a happy smile entered her lips, unnoticed by Tomoe.

"Well well. Good morning." Selena said, her smile returning.

"Good morning." Stella said.

Tomoe ignored all the greetings as continued to fix her lower accessories... until...

"Morning!" A small female's voice said cheerfully, catching Tomoe's attention.

* * *

????: Hello! I'm Davis!

????: And I'm Flare!

Davis: And welcome to...

Both: The gossip corner!!! *waves hands*

*...Awkward silence.*

*Both sweatdrop*

Davis: Ugh. This feels wrong.

Flare: M- *nods*

Davis: Let's just cut to the chase.

Flare: M- *nods*

Davis: *ahem*. Let's see... a lot of people might be wondering why lo- I mean rober2 didn't say a word at his usual ranting spot.

Flare: *Nods*

Davis: Well, he figured that it was to help with the feel for the story.

Flare: mhm.

Davis: So, we'll be saying the things that HE wanted to say.

Flare:... *raises an eyebrow*

Davis:... AS IF!!! CAN YOU EVEN LOOK AT THIS LIST?! IT'S A FRIGGIN SCROLL! All of this won't fit at the gossip corner!

Flare: I don't even think that these are what you'd call 'gossip' anymore...

*rober2 suddenly pops out from nowhere*

rober2: B-but I've been meaning to say a lot since the last chapter... T_T and-

Flare: Kyaaa! MEGA FIRE!!!

*BOOM*

rober2: *cough**cough*

Davis: That's YOU"RE problem! Besides, this is a FANFICTION! Not a rant for you to bore people!

Flare: And don't just suddenly appear like that!

Davis: ...Well, I guess we should wrap up now.

Flare: *Nods*

rober2: What?! You guys didn't even give any info to the readers!

Davis: Then HERE'S info for ya; from this day forward, you shall be known as 'author'.

author: What?! WTH?!

Flare: Ooh! Good one, Sir Davis! author, you should be happy! at least it wasn't a crappy name like 'loser'. We're VERY nice, aren't we? *shows her wand.*

author: (eep!) O-oh, of course! ahahaha! (wahahaha...T_T)

Davis: Well, that's all for today, folks!

Flare: see ya on the next chapter!

Both: Bye!

author: ...Euston, we have a problem...

Flare: ...Who's Euston?

Davis: *Shrugs*


	23. Ties

Okies! Seems that Everything is going swell for me thus far... as if!!!... well, I suppose it's all well on the outside, but lately, I've been getting this heaviness on my heart and soul. Don't get me wrong, I know the cause. And unless a certain date passes, I'll be feeling this for an awful while... Don't ask the reason; you'll think I'm crazier than I already think... OK. Not anymore... or is it?

Also, regarding this chapter... Updating the chapters from now on will be VERY difficult now that I've returned to going to college... yep, I've been doing this fanfic with my FREE TIME... I know, it sucks.

Speaking of which, this chapter suffered SO MUCH REWRITES and WRITER'S BLOCK. I'd put this on the list of MOST DIFFICULT Chapter to write. The good thing about this chapter is that it has some major parts for future chapters, and that this chapter is by far, the longest one I've made.

OK. Enough of my quirks. TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

...Oh, and here's the next BGM for this chapter. Again, just remove the open/close parenthesis of the dot of the dot com. Copy-past on the address bar, and enjoy. Recommended to be played at the near end of the chapter.

esnips(.)com/doc/4a5e8b77-ca48-4d78-865a-5871974ee9c6/%E9%A1%98%E3%81%84%E3%81%8C%E5%8F%B6%E3%81%86%E5%A0%B4%E6%89%80

Edit:... yep... I promised myself that I'd have this updated within 20 days... yeah... I fail an epic fail...

* * *

Chapter 23: Ties

Tomoe's face was stupefied as she gawked at the little mage, WHO WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! Flare on the other hand, was cheerfully chatting with the rest of the group. And as fate would have it, the two accidentally took glances at each other. To Tomoe, nothing could get more awkward than it was... that is until Flare casually looked away while making a "Hmph!" sound. Flare's gesture pushed a button on Tomoe.

Unable to bear the situation, Tomoe approached her former pupil. "Why are you still here?!" Tomoe said, getting the attention of the little mage.

"Ugh." Flare looked away with a grimace. "...I'm no longer your pupil right?" Flare glanced at the martial artist once, then looked away again. "That doesn't mean I don't have any more business here."

"Wh~?!" Tomoe was taken aback by Flare's unexpected response. "Th-then what, prey tell, is your business?!"

"Hmph! Not telling." And with that, Flare left, leaving Tomoe completely stoned. Stella couldn't help but hold her giggles while Selena grinned.

...But behind Flare's sudden attitude, her heart was frowning...

_Flashback..._

"You want me to do what?!" Flare blurted.

"You gotta try your best and ignore Tomoe." Davis instructed. "If she approaches you, just do your beat to brush her off. Answer a question or two if you have to. But if she goes in and asks you why you're still here, just tell her it's a secret."

"W-well, why don't I just simply ask her t take me back? It's too much..."

Davis raised a brow. "Didn't you already tried that just now? We 'heard' it."

"W...well..."

"Listen, if we want Tomoe to take you in again, we HAVE to do this."

Flare showed a reluctant expression. "...I have to ignore Lady Tomoe..."

"...Y...yeah..."

"... uuu... Being unable to talk to Lady Tomoe feels no different from being thrown away..." Flare said as if on the verge of tears. "...Uuugh... I hate this mess I'm in..."

Davis knelt down and embraced the little figure like always to comfort her. "...I know it's hard. But please bear it..."

"M..." Flare nodded and returned the male warrior's embrace; a tear drop fell down her cheek, which Davis gently wiped.

"Now c'mon. It's late. We should get some sleep."

"Ah... U-um..."

"Hm? What's wrong?

"W...Where do I sleep?"

Davis suddenly grinned. "Why ,we're sharing the same bed, silly!"

"Wh-!" Flare turned red. "B-b-but y-you're-"

"You'd rather sleep on the floor or beside the prinnies?"

"Uuu... A...alright..."

Davis layed on his bed while leaving a wide space for the little mage to lay. Flare promptly laid beside the male warrior, who gently embraced the little mage. "G'night, Flare." Said Davis before quickly drifting into sleep.

A comforting sense of security enveloped Flare and a smile appeared on her blushing face. "... good night... papa..."

_End of Flashback..._

"(...Ugh...This is still hard...)"Flare though with a grimace on her face as she walked further away from the still dumbfounded Tomoe.

A hand suddenly pats Flare on the shoulder, causing the little mage to yelp in surprise. Flare instinctively looked behind her, and sighed in relief as she finds Stella with a big smile on her face; Selena was behind her.

"C'mon, Flare. Let's celebrate." Stella said, offering her hand, which Flare happily accepted. Thus, the trio walked away from the stunned martial artist.

Tomoe on the other hand, couldn't even register in her mind the fact that Flare just shoved her off. "Wh...what the heck is goi..." Then, realization struck Tomoe... and turned to face the male warrior. "...Davis..." Tomoe marched over to the male warrior, who was showing an expected grin. "Davis, a word with you." Tomoe coldly demanded, roughly grabbing and dragging Davis by the hand. The two walked a far distance and even turning behind a corner, away from the cheerful trio. "Alright, Davis! Fess up! I know you have something to do with this!" Tomoe demanded.

"Why, Tomoe. What are you talking about? :3" Davis played in a sarcastic tone with a goofy grin on his face.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb!"

The wide smile on Davis's face quickly disappeared. "...Then tell me what do you think it is that I know." Davis said, bringing annoyance to Tomoe.

"Then clean out your ears and listen; WHY IS FLARE STILL HERE?!"

"Why does it matter to you? You don't want her to be your pupil anymore, right?"

"Wh...?! Davis I don't have time for this! You KNOW why I let Flare go!"

"Then TELL ME, TOMOE!" Davis shouted, startling Tomoe. "Why, on the face of this netherworld, would you throw Flare away like that?!"

The startled expression of Tomoe soon turned into anger. "...That's because I DON'T WANT HER INTO ANYMORE DANGER!!" Tomoe said, her voice escalating with every word. "I let Flare go so that she doesn't follow us into the dangers we always face! And yet for some reason YOU somehow kept that from happening! What, in the right mind, made you do that?!"

"That's Because! **I **care for Flare too!" Davis declared, pointing his thumb at himself... and grinned. "...And now that you're no longer her mentor, **I **took her in!"

Tomoe's mouth went agape. "Y...You WHAT?!"

"That's right!" If you're not gonna take care of her, I will!" Davis said with his grin still on his face. Done with his piece, Davis turned around and began to walk away from the martial artist.

"Davis!" Tomoe called, quickly grabbing Davis by the shoulder with a strong grip; Davis didn't bother to look behind, his eyes covered by the shadow of his hair. "...If anything happens to Flare... I will personally deal with you..."

Davis didn't move nor flinch; he just kept his feet glued in place. His eyes were still overshadowed, but a little smile was visible on his lips. Davis turned around."...Hmph. I'll be dead before that happens." The male warrior said, showing a goofy grin. Although still not content, Tomoe let go of her grip on Davis, and the male warrior walked away at the trio's direction. "Flare~ let's do a little morning excercise! ^_^"

"Uhn!" Flare cheerfully nodded, and dashed off in his direction, jumping for a hug (and secretly trying HARD to keep her eyes away from Tomoe).

The four people soon became little dots on Tomoe's eyes, who was clenching her teeth.

A couple of minutes later...

Davis and Flare arrived at the tutorial map, a green landscape with weak stray demons as its residence...

"Ok. Here we go...Hmmm!" Flare said as she began charging her energy for an attack against the weaker demons; a huge magic circle appeared below Flare.

"Whoa whoa there! Slow down on the channeling and stop." Davis casually said.

"Huh? Why?" Flare aske while putting her charging to a stop, the magic circle disappearing.

"We're just doing a little warm-up. Only use 'fire'."

"What? Aw... But I can already do better than that!" Flare pouted.

"That's true. But it takes more than just sheer power to win a fight."

"W...Well that's true..." Flare said, disappointed and still pouting.

"By the way, do you know the spell 'Mind break'?" Davis asked.

"Huh? U-um, I've heard of it, but I haven't even tried it yet."

"Oh, too bad. Well, let's go to the Castle library and see if there's the spell for that."

"What?! No way! Nu-uh!" Flare shook her head in defiance.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Only The boy mages do that! We girl mages learn magic with practice!" Flare explained.

"Is that so." ...Davis sweatdropped. "...But wouldn't you learn faster if you read the spell from the books?"

"No!" Flare shook her head while pouting. "Besides, we girl mages are stronger than boy mages since we practice magic instead of learning them from books." Flare said proudly.

"...But they learn faster than girl mages, right?" Davis pointed out.

"Urm, y-yeah. B-but-"

"Alright then. Since you say that you learn magic from actual experience, go ahead and try casting Mind Break on that demon over there." Davis instructed, pointing at some random demo.

"Ok, I will! I'll show you!" Flare proudly said, pointing her wand at the chosen demon. Flare took a deep breath and..."Haa!" the little mage grunted, unleashed her magic and sending the intangible curse on the demon. The demon flinched as a sudden chill entered its body... and turned its attention to the source. "Uh oh!" The demon lunged for the little mage, and Flare panicked. "Uwa!"

"Flare, what are you waiting for? Attack!" Davis instructed.

"Ah, r-right!" Flare complied and began to prepare to charge her energy, but just as she was to even get a bit of energy...

"No, Flare. Don't overdo it. A simple 'fire' is enough to take out that demon." Davis interrupted

"Ah, o-ok." Again, Flare complied, and quickly fired a simple fireball. Oddly enough, the weak spell was enough to set the demon ablaze; all thanks to the spell 'Mind Break'. "Wow! I didn't know I was THAT powerful!"

"Your spell was strong against that target because you cast 'mind break' on it. Casting 'Mind Break' on enemies will weaken their defense on magic; it's the same with your 'Enfeeble' spell. Whenever you cast 'Enfeeble', the target is more vulnerable to physical attacker like me, Stella, Selena, and Tomo...ah..."

"Ah..."

...The atmosphere suddenly became heavy... A sullen expression appeared on Flare's face.

"A-ah, W-why don't we take a little break-"

"Uh..." Flare nodded.

The two sat down on the grassy land, completely silenced by the awkward atmosphere. "A-ah, um, W-what's in the bag?" Flare asked while pointing at the bag Davis was holding, hoping to ease their tension.

"Th-the bag? Oh! I completely forgot about it!" Davis said, and Flare sweatdropped. Davis opened the bag, taking out some topper ware that were most likely lunchboxes. Davis dug into the bag again and took out two cans of soda. "Cola or Orange Pop?" Davis asked, and Flare pointed at the cola. Davis handed Flare her lunchbox as well as her drink. The two happily ate their meal and chatted in between, smiling as they did so.

"...Say Flare... Why don't you just stick to me being your mentor?" Davis suddenly said out of the blue, causing Flare to almost choke on her meal. Flare took a few gulps of her drink to down her meal.

Flare looked at Davis in surprise, then looked away. "...I-it's not that I don't want you as my mentor, but..." Flare looked away with a sullen expression. "...I just... I just want to talk to Lady Tomoe normally again."

"...Yeah... I figured as much." Davis laid down on the comfortable grass, closing his eyes and hoping to drift into sleep.

"...Sir Davis... What am I to you...?" Flare said, slightly taking Davis by surprise.

"...Huh? What's with that all of a sudden?"

"I mean... Why are you trying so hard to help me get back Lady Tomoe?"

Davis smiled. "That's cause I care for the both of you."

"I understand that you care for Lady Tomoe..." Flare rolled her eyes, and Davis lightly blushed, knowing what Flare meant. "...But why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you care about me this much? You act more than just a friend..."

Davis smiled again. "Simple; that's cause ever since we met, you've done nothing but liven our lives. You've helped us in many situations. And most importantly... You've brought nothing but smiles on Tomoe's face; and I'll tell ya, seeing Tomoe smile like the way you make her is VERY rare."

"R-really?" Flare blushed.

"Yeah... Now let me return the question; What are we to you?" Davis asked. "...Oh! Don't Include Tomoe since we already know."

"...Huh?"

Davis didn't reply and just showed a goofy smirk, knowing that Flare heard every word.

"W-well, it's... ummm..." Flare stammered, and Davis was all ears, which only made Flare more embarrassed. "... Do-do I have to say something embarrassing?!" Flare blurted, and Davis chuckled.

"Well, not really. But don't you think it's unfair if I was the only one who shared what I felt?" Davis smirked again.

Flare groaned. "W...well...Ummm... Miss Stella always makes me happy... Miss Selena is very gentle..." Davis sweatdropped at Flare's last comment. "A...and.. um...Y-you're... You're..." Flare Stammered. Davis was childishly waiting for Flare's words, bringing only more pressure to the little mage... Until she finally shouted... "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE A DAD!" The words that came from Flare's mouth surprised the both of them; Flare covered her mouth while Davis's eyes slightly widened as a hint of warmth and redness covered his face. "W-Wait! Th-that didn't come out right!" Flare defended. "I- I meant... uh... Y-you're like a father figure! Yeah, yeah that's it!"

"What's the difference?" Davis chuckled, patting Flare on the head. "...You know.. I wonder if this is what having a kid feels like?"

Flare blushed even harder. No longer able to bear her feelings, Flare placed all her (light) weight on the male warrior, hugging him. Davis happily returned the little mage's embrace.

Suddenly, Davis snickered. Flare looked up in wonder at the male warrior's face and finds a grin. "Now all we need to do now is find a boy your age and take HIM in. That way, I'll be able to experience having a little boy for a kid this time." Davis joked, and Flare blushed.

"Wh-wh... Sir Davis, what are you saying?! how could you even think of giving me a...a..."

"What? What's wrong with having a sibling?"

"S...sibling?"

"Yeah... Wait a minute..." Davis soon realized the reason for Flare's sudden reaction... and smirked again.

"Wh...What?!"

"What did you think about just now?" Davis grinned.

"N..."

"You thought I'd give you a boyfriend, didn't you?" Davis laughed hard, and Flare pouted blushed even harder.

"...I don't think you're one to talk." Flare retorted while still pouting, successfully getting Davis stoned. "You haven't even gotten things going for you and Lady Tomoe yet." Flare added.

"...Ugh..." Davis slouched, but still grinning. "Well, yeah... I'm having a difficult time choo- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Davis suddenly shouted and surprised the little mage, then turned gloomy. "(...Ugh. I'm so pathetic. I almost opened up my love problems to a kid...)" Davis sweatdropped, and Flare showed a confused look.

The two sighed and laid on the grass in unison, hoping to clear away their worries. Silence fell upon them.

"...Sir Davis...?" Flare called, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"...What's it like to fall in love?"

"WH-WHAT?!" Davis sprung up in total surprise.

"I'm curious. You and Lady Tomoe seem to get along so well.. yet you two aren't even... um... how do I say it... a couple?"

Davis blushed HARD. "Wh... Th-That's a complicated topic!"

"Complicated? Why? And what about you? Don't you love Lady Tomoe?"

Davis's temperature rose even more, imaginary steam blowing out his pointy ears. "Wh..." Davis was silenced for seconds, until he finally sighed to cool his head. "*sigh* listen, I can't really say that I... erm... L... Lo... feel what you think I feel about Tomoe."

"What?! Why?!"

"That's because I'm not even sure of my own feelings."

"...What?" Flare said in total confusion.

Davis patted Flare on the head. "I can't say that I have such feelings for her. And even if I do, I don't know which of the two I feel strongly for." Davis said, thinking of Stella and her feelings. True enough, Davis couldn't just ignore Stella like that.

"Wh...what? Which of the two? What do you mean? I don't get it." The confused Flare frowned and shook her head, saddened that Davis didn't have feelings for Tomoe as she expected."

"...Like I said, love is a very complicated matter, and you don't need to learn it yet. It'll come to you in time so don't worry."

Flare made a disappointed groan. "...Then, can you tell me?"

"...What?"

"Can you tell me about how you feel?"

Davis looked at Flare confused... then slowly burned red. "...Ok, I think we've rested long enough."

"What?! Awww..." Flare pouted.

The two stood up and began to chase the frightened demons. But unbeknownst to them, A shadow was watching them... Tomoe... her back was turned, hidden from sight behind a tree, clutching her chest as if it was in so much pain...

Later that day...

Tomoe was just about to head to the female dormitory. And just when she was about to turn to the next corner...

"Kyaa!" a yelp was heard as a little figure collides with the martial artist. Thanks to Tomoe's physical strength, she had no problem keeping her balance. the little figure on the other hand, fumbled backwards and landed on her butt. "Owww..." The little figure rubbed her slightly aching bum. Then upon looking up at the source, a gasp escaped her lungs.

Tomoe also gave a look of surprise when the little figure turned out to be none other than her 'former' pupil, Flare (duh!). But it wasn't just Flare's presence that caught Tomoe off guard... it was the book that Flare dropped.

Tomoe's curiosity couldn't be hidden... "...What are you doing with that book?" Tomoe said bluntly. She knew that Flare always practices her magic with no help from books. Seeing Flare holding one was a complete surprise to her.

"Ah-" Flare was taken by surprise; she completely forgot about the book she held. The little mage quickly got up and picked up the book and embraced it, as if to keep it away from her 'former' mentor... "It's... it's for reference... for my spells." Flare replied, and the fact alone that she communicated brought hope for the little mage.

"...Reference?"

"Y-yes. I-it's for my spells... Sir Davis told me that I-"

"That idiot made you read books?" Tomoe interrupted in a rather angry voice, scaring the little mage.

"N-no. He only recommended me to read; he didn't force me." Flare defended her new mentor.

Flare's words both surprised and hurt Tomoe. Tomoe had recommended Flare to learns spells with books during their time together, but Flare was always reluctant to do so. But Davis was able get Flare to read books. Tomoe turned away, hiding her clenched teeth and fist as jealousy soon filled the martial artist.

"L...Lady Tomoe...?" Flare called out of concern, aware that she was ignoring Davis's plan.

"...You've got things to do, don't you?" Tomoe's eyes were hidden from the shadow.

"Eh? Uh, y-yes."

"Then go already. Don't waste time."

"Ah. L-Lady Tomoe." Flare called again, still wanting to converse with her former mentor. Tomoe turned and glared at Flare, causing the little mage to flinch. The moment Flare got her attention, she was tongue-tied; no words even entered her head for her to say. Anything would do, as long as it meant talking to the person she really cares for... And eventually, Flare decided to let her heart out... "(...I'm sorry, Sir Davis.) ...Sir Davis told me about why you let me go..." Flare admitted.

Tomoe flinched. "What?"

"...Is it true? Did you let me go just so that I wouldn't get into anymore danger?" Flare continued, serious in patching things up with her mentor.

Tomoe didn't respond and remained silent, looking downcast.

"Lady Tomoe, please answer me-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Eek!" Flare squealed in surprise, trembling in fear of the fearsome martial artist. "L... Lady Tomoe..."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHTS! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!"

"Ugh..." Flare was again, on the verge of crying; tears were quickly forming in her eyes... but Flare grew tired of crying, especially in front of Tomoe. Flare clenched her teeth and looked down as she began to walk past the martial artist.

Flare's pace accelerated faster and faster, eventually turning her walking into running. With all that running, Flare quickly arrived at her destination: The male dormitory. Flare slowly opened the door, and quickly found Davis, relaxing on his bed with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hm...?" Davis took notice of presence opening the door, and quickly finds Flare with the book wrapped around her arms. "Oh, Flare! I see you decided to read boo... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Davis exclaimed as he soon noticed the little mage's tear-filled eyes.

"*Sniff**hic*...Sir Davis...*Hic* I'm sorry... *Hic* I'm sorry..."

Davis didn't know why the little mage was apologizing. Not that he cared at the moment, seeing Flare's condition. Davis quickly got up and went straight for the little mage, losing notice of the lollipop, and quickly embraced Flare to comfort. Flare didn't hesitate and immediately returned the male warrior's embrace. Davis's clothes were quickly getting drenched from the little mage's tears.

...Of course, Davis believed that only one thing can get Flare to cry like this... "...Tomoe... Did you talk to Tomoe...?" Davis calmly asked, as if expecting it.

Flare weakly nodded in admittance. "*Hic* I'm sorry... *hic* I'm so sorry..."

"...Don't be. I won't blame you." The male warrior's hold on Flare tightened as Davis gritted his teeth. "(... This is the last straw...)" Davis stood up from his position and went for out of the open door.

"S...Sir Davis?"

"Stay inside."

"H-huh?"

Davis walked off, leaving a confused Flare. But just as Davis took a few steps, Stella and Selena appeared in the scene, turning from the corner that Davis was just about to take.

"Oh hey Davis." Stella happily greeted.

"Stella, Selena, perfect timing. Could you two take care of Flare for me?"

"Huh? Why? Where are you going?"

"...I'm gonna have a little... "talk" with Tomoe..." Davis glared at his destination.

...Stella's smile turned upside-down. "...Oh... Well, ok. No problem." Stella tried to hide hard her emotions, returning the smile back to her face. Although her attempt was a total failure in the eyes of many, Davis was too preoccupied to notice.

"Thanks." Said Davis, and began to march off.

As Davis disappeared into the corner, Stella's fake smile faded as she gloomed. A hand pats Stella's shoulder, belonging to none other than Selena, who was wearing her gentle smile...

Davis wandered the castle grounds in anger, turning onto every nook and cranny for the intended target, but to no success. Just as Davis was beginning to lose his patience, a prinny walks by.

"Hey, you!" Davis called loudly, startling the little penguin. "Have you seen Tomoe around?"

"Y-you mean that scary-looking chick? I think I saw her head for the girl's dorm, dood." The prinny replied.

"Thanks. And by the way..."

"Yeah, Dood?" Davis suddenly picked up the prinny by the head singlehandedly. "Wh-wh-what are you doing dood?!"

"Say boom."

"B...Boo- WAAAA!!!"

*BOOM!!!*

Davis tossed the light prinny overhead with one hand, causing the prinny to explode. "...That's for the negative comment."

Davis marched for his given destination, and no sooner was he facing the door of the girl's dorm.

Behind the walls of the dorm was Tomoe, completely sullen as she laid on her bed. Suddenly, the martial artist hears a clicking sound by the door. Tomoe quickly sat up and soon finds an angry-looking Davis. "D...Davis?" Tomoe stuttered in surprise of the male warrior's sudden intrusion... then suddenly, Davis closed the door, and another clicking sound was heard, signifying the lock; and for some reason, a sense of dread filled the martial artist.

"...I'd like to have a word with you." Davis said.

"There is nothing to talk about." Tomoe spat.

"It's about Flare, Tomoe. Don't turn your back on this."

"That doesn't concern me!"

"The hell it doesn't concern you!"

"NO IT DOES NOT! Besides, YOU took her in, so she's YOUR problem!"

Davis flinched. Anger began to form within Davis. "Pr...problem...? You think Flare is a problem?!" Davis growled. "DAMMIT, TOMOE! STOP WITH THIS BULL AND PUT SOME SENSE INTO THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS!"

"What do you want _me_ to do?! You know very well why I had to let her go! And don't go marching in like you know anything!"

"All I know is that YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER!"

Tomoe also flinched and anger was also beginning to grow within her. "...How dare you... You have the gall to march over here and tell me that I don't care about my own pupil?!"

"What pupil?! I thought you _threw_ her away?! And how the heck is lying to Flare and breaking her heart a sign of caring?!

"How many times do I have to tell you people?! You know why I did what I had to do!"

"Then answer me THIS Tomoe! Why, in the name of the overlord, was Flare crying over to me, huh?! HUH?!"

Tomoe went silent as she looked away.

"ANSWER ME TOMOE!"

"I don't have to answer to you!"

"You don't have to! YOU JUST HAVE TO ANSWER IT FOR FLARE, DAMMIT!"

"I did what I did FOR Flare! And YOU ruined everything!

"_I _ruined it?! I wouldn't have to take her in IF _YOU _HADN'T THROWN HER AWAY! And are you gonna let her cry her eyes out every time she looks at you?!"

"That's not my problem anymore!"

"The hell it's not! And you saying that completely proves one thing;

"YOU'RE A COWARD!"

!

!

!

The words kept ringing in Tomoe's ears; every time she replays them in her head, her anger just keeps building up.

"...How dare you..." Tomoe growled, a small part of her wanting to punch the male warrior's head off.

"How dare I?! HOW DARE YOU! You had the guts to take in a pupil and throw her away like some animal the moment you see your own mistake! If you had known that something like this would happen, then you wouldn't have taken her in in the first place! BUT YOU DID, TOMOE!"

Tomoe remained silent, but Davis's continuous words were feeding the flames of anger within the martial artist.

"You childishly acted out of impulse and made a decision THAT YOU SHOULD'VE CONSIDERED **BEFORE** DECIDING! And because of your stupidity, NOT ONLY ARE YOU BREAKING FLARE'S HEART, YOU'RE LETTING YOUR OWN PRIDE GET THE BETTER OF YOU!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Tomoe exclaimed, unable to bear Davis's words.

"NO! I'm not stopping until you realize what you've done!"

"Davis, if you don't shut up, I'M GOING TO **MAKE **YOU!"

"**THEN _MAKE _ME!!! **YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE, TOMOE! A _REALLY **BIG **__**HYPOCRITE!!!**_"

"HRRRAAA!!!" Tomoe lunged at the male warrior, completely consumed by anger. Only a bit of Tomoe's common sense kicked in; and that was an unarmed Davis was an easy beat-down... At least that's what she thought.

Davis foresaw the enraged Tomoe's charge, and successfully caught the oncoming fist by te wrist. Tomoe flinched in surprise of Davis's quick reaction, and Davis took advantage of the sudden halt of Tomoe's movement. Acting quickly, Davis grabbed Tomoe's other arm by the wrist and swiftly placed both wrists in one arm, lifting Tomoe's arms up. With both arms on Davis's one hand, Davis lunged forward, causing Tomoe to follow. Their movements stopped as Tomoe fell on her back on one of the beds, her arm still bound by Davis's hand above her head. Tomoe's face was in total shock, even still registering the sudden event. But as soon as Tomoe realized it, she gasped in surprise as she realized her wrists in Davis's hands above her head while laying on the bed with Davis's body weighing over half of his full weight, completely pinning her down. "...Ugh... L...Let me go!" Tomoe demanded, struggling to get away, but Davis's grip was firm.

One word only escaped davis's lips... "No."

Both of them were out of things to say since they knew what the other was probably going to say. A heavy silence befell upon them. Davis was sick and tired of having to deal with Tomoe's quirks, while Tomoe was appalled by the events since yesterday, every single one of her comrades turned on her, telling her she was wrong. Davis was just plain tired, Tomoe was angry...

Tomoe always had confidence in herself. She would never let anyone do her wrong since she usually believes her actions to be just... until this... She soon realized that it wasn't Flare she wanted to protect; it was herself. She was afraid to get hurt... again... and not only was Davis foiling her attempts to protect her image, Davis was also smacking the truth to her face... Her pride was slowly getting shattered, anger boiling over.

"...I hate you..." The words escaped Tomoe's mouth, her anger taking over as she quivered. Although the words barely had anything to do with the subject at hand, it was the only thing Tomoe could think off, even though that it was an obvious lie to herself. She didn't even know her own feelings, and she somewhat knew that she might regret ever saying those words; but if it was to get Davis so lose face, it would've been a nice feeling on her part...

...But Davis didn't even budge; he didn't even move an inch. "...So you hate me..." Davis spoke... "...I don't..."

The words of the male warrior caused Tomoe's childish 'words-of-hatred' to backfire, causing Her to look surprised instead.

"...I don't hate you, and neither does Flare."

The words that came from Davis's lips were very gentle to Tomoe's ears, despite the stern expression on Davis's face. Although Tomoe already knew what Davis said, relief filled her chest, but at the same time, fear, and regret. Tomoe was relieved that her friends still care about her, despite how she's been acting. Tomoe was afraid that she probably doesn't deserve such luck. And Tomoe was regretting every selfish thought she had and every terrible word she spoke... But her 'pride' wouldn't allow it...

"...You don't hate me, yet why-"

"Stop this already... Just get Flare back."

Tomoe looked away and grimaced, still refusing Davis's words.

"Tomoe. I know in your heart that you still want to be with Flare... And... I know it hurts to lose someone you care for-"

"Stop it! STOP IT!!" Tomoe suddenly shouted, not wanting to be reminded of a past she never revealed... Tomoe shut her eyes and faced away, tears starting to form.

"Tomoe, will you stop being so stubborn?! You're only hurting yourself!"

Tomoe opened her eyes and fixed them onto Davis in a glare. "...Who are you to tell me what to do...?" Tomoe said with poison in her tone. "Nobody can tell me what's right and what's wrong... not even you."

Davis paused for a few seconds before replying... "...You're right... I can't tell you what's right and what's wrong... So tell me Tomoe... Look into your heart and tell me... Who were you trying to protect... Flare? Or yourself?"

Tomoe was caught in surprise again. It was as if Davis was reading her mind. "Stop it... Just let me go."

"Not until you answer me honestly, Tomoe!"

Tomoe didn't reply and just struggled to get free, but to no avail. She wanted to just give Davis some random answer so that he would let go, but for some reason, nothing came out of her lips...

"Answer me, Tomoe!" Davis shouted in impatience.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Tomoe frantically began flailing, but it barely had any effect.

"NO! NOT UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS!"

"WHAT _ELSE_ DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"**YOUR TRUE FEELINGS!!!**"

At that point, it was Tomoe's third time to be surprised by Davis's words.

"All you keep saying is that you released Flare for her own good, but YOU don't even agree to your own idea! It's your your own cowardice that's talking Tomoe! Not you!"

"Ugh..."

"Have you even thought of what would happen to Flare if I hadn't taken her in?! Didn't you consider the fact that someone terrible might take her in?!"

Tomoe gasped in realization. Her eyes widened in fear.

"What if something happened to Flare?! What if she got hurt and you weren't there?!"

"Enough! That's enough!" Tomoe shouted, not wanting to hear anymore.

"You see?! YOU SEE?! You never released Flare because you thought of her safety! YOU LET HER GO BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO **SEE** FLARE GET HURT!"

"**ENOOOUGH!!!**" Tomoe shouted her head off, but Davis didn't flinch...

"YOU DON'T CARE IF FLARE GETS HURT AT ALL! HELL, **YOU DON'T CARE IF SHE _DIES_ AS LONG AS YOU DON'T _SEE_ IT!!!**"

"UUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Tomoe broke down and cried, bursting into tears that were streaming down her cheeks like a river and her body shaking. "...Why...*Hic* Why does it hurt so much...*sob*... Why..."

Other than Tomoe's sobs, the whole room went silent, Davis merely watching Tomoe's woes with still over half a mind to continue with his verbal abuse.

"...*hic* I'm scared... *hic* I don't want to get hurt again... *Hic**sob*... It hurts... so much...*hic*...*Sob*"

It was pretty obvious to Davis what was scaring and hurting Tomoe; and it all leads to that sweet and innocent little red-headed mage... But something that Tomoe said caught Davis's attention as he almost lost his grip on the martial artist's wrists...

"(...Did she say... again?)" Davis thought, but eventually returning his attention back to Tomoe. "...Tomoe..."

Tomoe didn't respond and just kept weeping.

Davis gently lowered his head beside Tomoe's, near her ear. "...We'll protect her..." Davis spoke in a soft voice; The martial artist's weeping weakened. "As long as we protect Flare, we won't have to suffer losing her..."

Davis's words reach Tomoe's ear. Warmth was the only word to describe the feeling on her face... and her heart. Tomoe eventually settled down. Noticing this, Davis lifted his head to face the martial artist. Surprise has once again entered Tomoe's face as she saw a stream of tears on each cheek on Davis's face; even a drop of tear fell on Tomoe's already wet, and red face.

"...I don't know how painful losing someone important is... But I won't take the risk... I WILL protect Flare with my life... But right now, it you she needs, Tomoe... go to her... and don't be afraid..." Davis said, finally letting go of Tomoe's wrist.

But Tomoe was still dazed by Davis's words. Tomoe sat up, still thinking about everything that had happened... She thought that maybe they were right... that she was just a coward who only wanted to protect her own feelings instead of Flare's well-being... that she didn't care if anything happened to Flare as long as she doesn't see it... that she'd eventually forget about Flare... The thoughts of the possibilities made Tomoe's heart ache as she clutched her chest and made a grieving expression with the tears still in her eyes.

Tomoe quickly stood up and went for the door... But as soon as Tomoe opened the door, her grieving expression turned into utter surprise as the person-in-question was standing there with tears in her eyes and sobbing; even Davis was surprised to see Flare since he clearly remembered that he told Flare to stay in the other dorm with Stella and Selena...

Unbeknownst to them, there leaning against the wall outside the room, hidden from Tomoe and Davis's sight, were Stella and Selena, wearing smiles of relief.

"...F...F...Flare..." Tomoe stammered, her eyes open wide with her tears freely flowing down her cheeks. "Wh...What...?"

Flare's eyes were also flowing tears, sobbing her heart out. "...*hic**Sniff* L-Lady Tomoe...*hic*..."

Tomoe's legs turned wobbly, eventually falling on her knees and leveling herself to Flare. The martial artist was at a loss for words and even paralyzed. She wanted to embrace the little figure in front of her; the one she cared for so very much... But thanks to her stunned state, all she could do was quiver.

Flare couldn't wait any longer and took the initiative, beating Tomoe to the embrace. Tomoe's expression is once again in total shock. Tomoe paused to register what had just happened... until the tears in her eyes finally flowed freely, crying her heart out and slowly returning the little mage's embrace. The two cried all their woes away, basking in their embrace and hugging each other breathless.

"*Sob*...*Hic* i'm sorry...*Sob*...I'm so sorry...*Sob*" Tomoe cried.

Flare shook her head as her reply. The little mage didn't say anything and just maintained their crying and embrace. She wanted to speak her heart; she wanted to release every bit of her emotions... but the only thing coming out of her mouth was her breath. She shyly whispered the words she's missed so much... "...Mama... *hic* Mama...*Sob*"

"...It's ok... I'm here...*hic* mama's here..." Tomoe gently spoke in her sobs, Flare's whisper.

A smile appeared on Davis's face, Finally happy with the outcome.

The two continued with their moment, eventually lettlign their cries fade. Everything soon became silent as the two basked in each other's prescence. Flare looked at Tomoe, showing a flustered face. "L... Lady Tomoe, I-"

"Hush." Tomoe placed a finger on Flare's lips. "There's nothing for you to say... It is I who should've apologized..." Tomoe said with a smile, wiping away the tears from her face.

"Lady Tomoe..."

"I was afraid... I was afraid to lose you... I was so afraid that I decided to keep you away from me so that you wouldn't get hurt... But instead, I only kept you away from me just so that I wouldn't see you get hurt... Keeping you away didn't mean you were safe... I only cared about my own feelings... To add to that, I was blinded by my emotions..." Tomoe paused before continuing. "... But 'Sir Davis' helped me realize what I've done."

A look of surprise was eminent on Flare's face. The little mage couldn't help but glance at the male warrior behind Tomoe, who was wearing a smile. "...Sir Davis..." Flare murmured. "...Lady Tomoe, may I head over to Davis for a little while?" Flare politely asked.

Tomoe smiled and chuckled. "Of course."

After receiving her permission, Flare quickly went for the male warrior.

Davis opened his arms as he readied himself for the little mage's embrace. Flare hugged the masculine figure like it was natural, their constant hugging was becoming a habit. "...Sir Davis... Thank you..." Flare said wholeheartedly.

"...Aw, it's nothing." Davis modestly said. "...Now get back to Tomoe; you two have a lot to do for each other."

"M!" Flare nodded and returned her attention to the martial artist.

"C'mon, Flare. The night's still young." Said Tomoe.

"Right!" Flare cheerfully complied.

"Want to come with us, Davis?" Tomoe invited.

"Sure, why not?" Davis accepted.

As the trio began to take their leave for a fun night, Tomoe finally notices Stella's prescence, casually leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. The air between them made Tomoe feel awkward, but Stella's composure didn't falter, still wearing her content smile.

"Ah!" Flare lightly yelped, getting the attention of Tomoe and Stella.

"What's wrong, Flare?" Tomoe asked.

"I just forgot to get something inside the dorm. I'll catch up, Lady Tomoe." Flare re-entered the dorm and closed the door behind her. Davis already went on his own, waiting for the girls to finish with their business... It was just Tomoe and Stella... and Selena...

"...Stella..." Tomoe started, and smiled. "... Would you and Selena like to join us?"

Stella was caught by surprise, but it didn't take long for Stella to properly react... "...Nah. I'd sit this one out. You guys have some catching up to do. Beside, I'll just be a third wheel." Stella said casually.

"Stella..."

The female warrior smiled. "...Good for you... Now go on. Davis is waiting for you."

The martial artist blushed, her heart soon stated to race... and off all times to remember what Davis just did a few moments ago, it had to be now... Davis was so close to Tomoe, intimately even. Had it not been for the circumstances, things might've happened; things might've progressed...

A smile crept on Tomoe's cheeks. She turned around to head for Davis's direction. "...Stella... I don't think I've ever answered your question the other day..."

"Hm?"

"I couldn't answer you because I wasn't sure myself... But now..." Tomoe turned her head and smiled at Stella. "...It's official..." Tomoe paused for a moment before saying her final piece...

.

.

.

"I love Davis..."

.

.

.

Tomoe could taste the name of the male warrior she had just spoke of... and it tasted good.

A slight hint of confusion entered Stella, but was soon covered by the blush on the female warrior's cheeks, then returned her smile back to her lips. ..."Hm~ Then it looks like I have my work cut out for me."

Tomoe giggled and began to walk off. "Flare, I'll go on ahead, Flare. Just catch up with us, alright?"

The martial artist was quickly far from the dorm, and Stella and Selena watched her off.

"...Are you going to just let it as it is?" Selena asked politely, breaking her silence while wearing her usual smile.

"... I never stood a chance from day 1 anyway... Besides I'm used to it. Maybe I'll find the man of my dreams somewhere else." Selena's hand gently pats on Stella's shoulder... "... Boy, Flare sure is taking long." Stella changed topic and went to open the door of their dorm.

"Waa!" A yelp escapes from the opened door and the little mage falls on her butt. "Y...Y...Y...Y..." Flare stammered, as if in complete shock.

"Flare? What's wrong?"

"It's YOU?!" Flare pointed at Stella. "Y-Y-YOU'RE the 'other one' Sir Davis was talking about?!?!"

"What? What are you talki-" Stella stopped when she realized something. "Flare... Did you hear what..."

Flare didn't let Stella finish and just nodded her head rapidly, her face was turning tomato-red.

Stella also blushed. "...Wait... when you said 'other one', did you mean that Davis..." Stella stopped again, the thought alone was driving her nuts.

"AH!" Flare yelp again.

"W-what's wrong now?"

"This must be what Sir Davis meant as a complicated thing about love!" Flare declared. Stella could only heat up in the face.

"...Oh my~" Selena giggled happily. "This is turning out to be quite interesting."

The next day...

The whole group were literally on their knees Japanese style, as if reflecting on whatever wrong they've done.

"How dare you forget about your master like that...And you call yourselves my vassals. May be a trip to the item world of my sword without a gency's exit should sharpen your senses!" An angry little overlord scolded; the overlord who was bored stiff while chopping off some pesky zombies while they were stranded in Salamander's Breath.

"We're sorry..." the group politely apologized.

...Meanwhile, back at Jotunheim...

The bodies of the quad who attacked the group lay lifeless of the cold snow. Looking down upon the corpses was the same female whose identity is still unknown...

"... They're a nuisance... They need to disappear..."

Behind the unknown presence were four shadows who seem to have the same figure of each other. Grins were on their faces while snickering devilishly.

* * *

Author: *Running Steps**huffing* S...Sorry guys that I've taken so long to have this updated! *huff* I was supposed to have this thing up a few days ago, but fate played me like a sadist that he is... *huff* uh-oh!

Davis: GET BACK HERE!

Flare: YEAH!

Author: Oh, c'mon! Ya can't blame me for missing out on my own deadline!

Davis: Oh yes we can!

Flare: Thanks to you, we can't get any screen time on the gossip corner!

Author: For Pete's sake, you guys are already getting time on the story alone! Can't you just be content with that?!

Both: NO!

Author: eee!!!

Davis: YOU assigned us to this stupid corner! NOW MAKE USE OF IT!

Flare: Yeah!

Author: B-but I can't think of something for you to talk about!

Davis: Which is why we're gonna BEAT it out of you instead!

Flare: Yeah!

Author: Aieee!!!

Davis: sorry, readers. Ol Author here was too lazy to think of something for us to talk about.

Flare: sorry...

Davis: So instead, We'll just beat the crap out of him.

Flare: Yep!

*Curtain closes*

I hate this part of the story -_-


	24. Downs of 'drinking?

Oooo...k... I don't even know what to say about this chapter...It was supposed to be more on comedy... but it turned a little bit too serious to even be funny. Oh, an I apologize for the EXTREMELY LONG delay, not to mention this chapter turned out to be longer that I thought...

Also, as you can see, this chapter is rather short despite the month-length gap from my previous chapter. That's because this chapter and the next were originally one. But I noticed that it was getting too long for one mere chapter so I divided it. So expect the next chapter to be up pretty soon. I'm almost done with the next one anyway. (although I've been telling myself the same thing days ago...)

Lastly, belated Merry Christmas and advanced Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 24: The downs of 'drinking'?

"Make the love of your dreams drink this and he/she'll be the love of yours!" Said the alchemist to her listening window shoppers while holding up a flask of pinkish liquid. In the lot of people was the fallen angel, Flonne.

"I dunno. Wouldn't it be wrong to have someone fall in love with you against your own true will?" Asked the fallen angel.

"Well I wouldn't say 'wrong'; think of it as... getting him to fall in love with you (using cheap methods)."

"Hmmm..." The fallen angel pondered... for a full two seconds... "Ah, what the heck! As long as love is involved, that's good enough for me!"

"Uh, yeah..." Said the alchemist, sweatdropping. "Ahem, that'll be 25000 HL."

Flonne went for her pockets and grabbed her coin purse that contained her rolled-up currency and quickly counted for the exact amount before giving it to the businesswoman. In turn, the woman gave Flonne her desired item: the Love potion Teenage version, concealed inside a red bottle and disguised as a healing potion.

"Thank you for your purchase!" The seller said happily.

"Tee-hee! I can't wait to use it!" Flonne giggled, with a balloon of thought appearing above her with a kiddy picture of Laharl in it.

"Oh, one more thing..." The alchemist added, getting the fallen angel's attention. "You should know that the effects of the potion are permanent unless the consumer falls asleep, or rendered unconscious in under twelve hours of drinking the potion. So if you want your love life to last, make sure you keep him awake till then. Also, Make sure that YOU'RE the first girl he sees. Otherwise, the potion will lock on the the next person he sees and won't just switch like some playboy."

"Ooh, Okay!"

After giving the info to her customer, the alchemist turned her attention to the rest of the potential buyers.

"*Teehee* I can't wait!* The fallen angel spoke out loud, exited about using her new item on a certain little overlord. Flonne skipped merrily into her room while concocting a plan on how to make Laharl drink the potion. Flonne had her eyes closed while imagining the most ridiculous things that Laharl would not even think of doing... evidently...

"Kyaa!"

...Bumping onto an oncoming person, who was none other then the little mage, Flare, who was holding up a box full of red potion flasks, covering her entire field of vision. "Uwa! I-I'M sorry!" Flare frantically apologized.

"Oh, It's alright. No harm done." Flonne gently smiled.

Flare looked at the fallen angel with admiration before picking herself up along with the box covering her view again, HOPING to successfully get to her destination.

Flonne took one last glance at the adorable little mage with a happy smile on her face, a giggle escaping her lungs. "*Teehee* Now where were we? Oh yeah!" Just as Flonne was about to return to her day-dreaming of Laharl doing the most ridiculous acts, Flonne notices something... her hand felt free, as if it was freed from anything keeping it from moving her fingers freely. Flonne looked at her hand and noticed something... and eventually turned pale. "What?! Oh no! Where is it?! Where is it?!" Flonne frantically looked left, right, down... and yes, even up, for her potion.

Meanwhile...

Flare finally arrived at her destination; the girl's dorm.

"Lady Tomoe, I've got the potions." Flare called.

"Good. Bring them here."

Flare promptly obeyed and placed the box of bottles near Tomoe's bed.

"Potions? Why'd we need potions when we've got ourselves a healer-slash-archer?" Stella asked in confusion while pointing her thumb at the archer, who was smiling while waving back.

"Selena is but one healer. She can't heal us all at the same time if we ever split up. And she's also limited by her stamina, which she'll use for her offensive. So I bought potions for us to use in case of such emergencies."

"I see." Stella nodded. "...But... I don't remember the shops selling 'healing' potions."

"A traveling merchant came by so I took the chance and asked Flare stock us up."

"What about 'faerie dust'?" Selena added.

"Faerie dust?! Argh! I completely forgot about that!" Tomoe exclaimed in exasperation. "Flare. I'm sorry to drag you back, but could you go back and get us some faerie dust?"

"Ok." Flare politely agreed and quickly went on her way.

But before Flare could reach the door, It opens from the outside, and the one who opened wide was the male warrior. "Sorry to bust in uninvited, but Master Laharl wants our atte... Whoa! Selena! Put that down!" Davis exclaimed at the archer, who was aiming her readied arrow on her bow at the male warrior.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Said Selena.

"Okay okay! I'll remember to knock! Just put that thing away!"

Selena reluctantly lowered her bow, making Davis sigh in relief.

"...You were saying, Davis?" Tomoe said.

"Ah, right. We're about to go back into the item world to finish where we left off. We're already at the 9th floor, so it wouldn't take us long to get to the 10th and beat the item general."

"Alright. Let's go." Tomoe complied as she stood up and equipped her knuckles, Flare grabbed her staff, Stella took her spear, and Selena took a quiver of arrows.

"Oh. Before I forget... here..." Tomoe handed Davis a bottle.

"...Healing potions?"

"It's for emergencies. We can't always rely on Selena. So I bought us some."

"I see."

"Now let's go. we shouldn't keep Master Laharl waiting."

"But Lady Tomoe, what about the faerie dust you wanted me to get?" Asked Flare.

"We'll have to buy some later, after we get back."

"Ok."

The group walked off, but Davis stood for a few seconds, examined the bottle given to him and opened the bottle to view the contents. "...Uhhhh...Doesn't this look a little... pink...?... Oh well." Davis shrugged and disregarded the...difference of his bottle.

Later within the item world...

The moment the group took a glimpse of the item world, their faces were horrified at what they saw. "You've GOT to be KIDDING me!" Davis exclaimed.

The whole field was completely covered by only one color of a geo panel, and one of the geo symbols was 'clone'. The rest was...er... clone, clone, clone... and... clone. To make matters worse, the levels of the demons within the floor were not the usually low ones the group was used to facing. And although there was also a warp geo symbol, it wasn't on the colored panel. What's worse, in an unreachable corner of the area, a 'no color change' geo symbol was laying, completely safe from any harm.

To add more from the already-stressing floor, a resident, which was a Cu Sith, was residing there, making it more difficult due to the pressure.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?!" Laharl shouted in frustration and anger. "I can't go out there! It'll kill all of us!"

"Master Laharl, I highly suggest we leave until the floor changes to our advantage." Tomoe said.

"...Uh, yeah. About that..." Laharl sweatdropped. "I uhhh... didn't bring a Gency's Exit with me today."

"YOU WHAT?!" Etna shouted.

"We're only 2 floors away! We usually finish all 10 floors without even using a Gency's Exit!" Laharl defended. "So it's do or die today."

Everyone gulped.

"O...K... So uh... What's the plan?" Stella asked.

"I obviously can't go out there since not only is there a clone geo panel, but a bundle of em. We're all dead if I go out there and I get cloned by all of them. So I have no choice but to send you guys without my help again." Laharl said.

"Understood." Davis complied.

The group was rather surprised by Davis's unfazed composure. It was rather weird for them to find Davis complaining about the stage of their battle but easily comply with his master's whim.

"Alright. Now get going." Laharl ordered, and the group (excluding Davis) braced themselves for the inevitable. Davis took the initiative and went ahead of his group; the rest followed. The moment Davis was in the enemies' sight, they didn't hesitate to charge in on the male warrior.

"Let's do this." Davis grinned while Tomoe cracked her knuckles.

The enemies charged in on the two; Davis and Tomoe defended, while Flare assisted Tomoe from any oncoming demons. Stella and Selena took advantage and crept away from the enemy for an ambush.

A flying arrow suddenly misses Tomoe's face by only a few inches, thanks to the martial artists reflexes. But unfortunately, Flare was behind her! Tomoe quickly turned around and quickly sees Davis shielding Flare, getting hit by the arrow on his spine in the process.

Flare gasped at the sight of Davis's pained expression.

"Argh...! This... This is nothing Flare. I've been through worse..." Davis said. Suddenly, Davis's legs started to weaken, and eventually feel numb and fall on the cold floor. "W-what the-?! A paralyzing arrow?!"

"Oh dear." Selena said, quickly returning to aid the male warrior.

"Davis!" Tomoe and Stella exclaimed.

"Don't worry! I'll protect him!" Flare said as she immediately began channeling her energy.

"Alright! I'll leave Davis to you!" Tomoe said as she repelled the charging demons.

The demons were unrelenting as charged in one after another, clearly pushing Tomoe to her limits.

"HRRRAAA!" Flare grunted as a huge fiery serpent plowed through the horde of demons, wiping them away like dirt in one fell swoop.

Everyone, both enemy and ally alike, were dumbstruck.

"Did... did Flare just summon Tera Fire with only a few seconds of charging?" Selena greatly wondered. "...Wow..."

"Heh. So much for the ambush." Stella smirked.

The group finally got a chance to breath after Flare's quick action. Selena quickly arrived by Davis's side and didn't hesitate to cure Davis of his paralysis. But as Tomoe scanned the area for any remaining monsters, Tomoe notices something that horrified her... "The warp geo symbol?! It's moving!" Tomoe exclaimed, quickly alerting the group.

The geo symbol was unnoticed until now, hidden from sight. A little creature suddenly lifted the geo symbol and hastily placed it on the colored geo panel.

"NO!" Tomoe shouted in despair.

In a quick instant, everyone was quickly separated from each other, all in different areas and far from their allies.

"DAMMIT, CAN IT GET ANY WORSE?!" Davis exclaimed in complete exasperation. Finally cured of his paralysis, Davis was finally able to move freely, exercising his lightly numb arms. Davis soon noticed that one of the geo symbols was near him. Davis took the chance and hacked at the geo symbol, crushing the pyramid-shaped object to pieces. Suddenly, light stings of pain struck the male warrior's whole body due to his recent wounds courtesy of the floor's relentless demons. Davis went for his item bag and grabbed the healing potion given to him. Without even looking at the sparkling liquid, Davis chugged down the 'red potion'. After downing every bit of the potion, Davis inhaled to catch his breath. Seeing no enemy in sight, Davis sat down to take a break. But as his rear touched the floor, his wounds started aching. "Argh! What's taking this damn potion... so... long... ..." A Slight dizziness suddenly makes the male warrior's balance and senses turn fuzzy.

A thunderous sound erupts within the whole area. Except for the groggy Davis, Everyone knew that the clones were now generated but thanks to the warp, none of then knew which one's a clone and which one isn't.

On Stella's area...

"Tch." Stella clicked her tongue after piercing the last enemy near her area.

Unbenkownst to her, a weak light glowed behind her. On the spot was Davis. "...St...Stel...la...?" Davis murmured as he failed to notice that he got warped, courtesy of the warp geo panel.

"Hm?" Stella turned around after hearing the light murmur of her name. Shock quickly struck her as Stella saw cuts and scratches on Davis's body. "Davis, why are you still wounded? Don't you have the healing potion Tomoe gave you?" Said the frantic female warrior.

"I... I drank it all..." Davis weakly replied. The sudden dizziness that Davis was feeling was obvious to Stella.

"Davis, you don't look so good." Stella said out of concern. "Maybe you should lie down for a bit..." Stella gently grabbed Davis by the shoulder ho help support him. Davis made an inaudible gasp as Stella touched Davis's shoulder. His face turned hot and bloody red. "Holy! You're hot! You're burning up! Are you sick?!" Stella exclaimed as she noticed the abnormal temperature on Davis's skin.

"I'm fine!" Davis shouted in a panic. Suddenly, Davis's expression went horrified.

Stella noticed the sudden change in Davis's expression. "Davis, what's wro- Whoa!"

Davis suddenly shoved Stella out of the way, and just in time to dodge the hacking axe that almost landed on Stella.

"Wh-what the-?!" Stella turned to face behind her, and there she found ANOTHER Davis. This Davis had an angry expression with clenched teeth, something that was rare from the REAL Davis. "A clone?!"

"How dare you!" The angry Davis said. The proclaimed clone raised his axe and aimed at the unwell Davis.

In reaction, Davis blocked the heavy swing that could've chopped him in two. On instinct and adrenaline, Davis was able to get into equal ground wit the angry Davis, putting themselves in a deadlock on their axes. "Get lost!" Davis shouted.

"No! YOU get lost!" The other Davis retorted.

Stella could only watch as the two male warriors push each other. Desperate for some answers, Stella took on her stance. "Alright! Which of you is the REAL Davis?!" Stella demanded.

"I AM!" Both Davis answered. "Like hell you are!" Both of them retorted at each other.

Stella sweatdropped.

Both male warriors grunted at each ounce of force they exerted in their pushing, leading to growing growls.

"You don't Deserve Stella..." The angry Davis said in a grin, startling the other. The startled Davis then realized what he meant by his words, and clenched his teeth in rage. "...Once you're out of the picture... _I'll_ take care of her."

The rage building within the other Davis quickly grew to the point of overpowering the taunting Davis. The now-angry Davis gave a big push, causing the other Davis to lose his balance. The first Davis took the chance and made a side swing right for the hip, But the second Davis was quick in regaining his balance and successfully striking the oncoming axe with his and parried the blow. The tables turned as the first Davis flinched due to the parried attack, leaving him open for a counter, which the second Davis didn't hesitate in doing. The second Davis made a side swing, something similar to what the first Davis did, only he couldn't make it in time to block. "(D-DAMMIT!)"

But before the axe could chop the first Davis in two, The axe stops just in time. Stella pierced the second Davis before the chop could kill the other. Stella's face was in a total state of fear, yet she was able to move herself. Upon death, the second Davis disappeared, and Stella fell on her knees and heaved a big sigh of relief. "Whew! Heheh... Lucky guess..."

Davis fell on his butt in complete disbelief, his expression almost blank from surprise. "...St...Stella..." Although tired, Davis grimaced as he forced himself to stand up.

"Whoa there! You shouldn't stand up yet!" Stella quickly stoop up and gently pushed down the male warrior to keep him from rising. Upon physical contact, Stella remembered the mysterious rise in Davis's body temperature; what Stella didn't notice was the blush on Davis's cheeks. "You're hot. I wonder what cause- EEK!" Stella yelped in surprise when Davis suddenly wrapped her around his arms in an embrace, causing her to fall on her knees and her weight on Davis; it was amazing as how Davis was still able to hold Stella despite his weak state. Now Stella was also blushing. "D-D-D-D-Davis?! Wh-what's w-wrong?! Wh-What are you doing?!" Stella stuttered, completely taken by surprise by Davis's action towards her.

"Stella... I'm sorry... I just... I just can't take it anymore!" Said Davis, slightly tightening his embrace.

"D...Davis... What's gotten into you?" Stella asked. Davis looked at Stella in the eye, and the female warrior was quickly captivated by Davis's gaze. A small gasp escaped Stella's lungs as Davis cupped the female warrior's cheeks, feeling her smooth skin. The position the two were in was something Stella could only dream of... But now, it was actually happening. But with everything happening all too suddenly, it didn't sit right with Stella. The female warrior was totally confused and dumbstruck.

Davis noticed the unsettled face Stella was making and decided to help... in his own way... Before Stella noticed it, it was too late... Stella's expression was that of shock due to the fact that something obvious soft touched her lips; they felt moist and warm... and they felt good to the female warrior. Still, She was still stunned as she was having a hard time registering every (seemingly bitter-sweet) second into her mind. Stella was confused... She wanted to push Davis away, but she couldn't. She wanted to make the moment last, but couldn't...

* * *

Due to Davis being 'in a different state' as shown in this chapter (and probably [hopefully] the next), This side of the story is down at the moment. And Flare can't manage the gossip corner alone, not to mention she's too young.


	25. Risks and Chances

As promised, here's the second half of the previous chapter. I also added a few extras, thus the delay.

...And... Since this is pretty much half of the previous chapter, I don't really have much to say today. Sorry.

Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!... Happy ain't the word I'm looking for. Before new year struck, a blackout ensued for over an hour, so there was no electricity during the dawning of the new year; thus, less time to work on this! I had more than half a mind to complain to our electricity provider for it, if ever they had intentions of keeping the fireworks bright... then again, when I looked up at the usually dark sky... it wasn't so dark. Not to mention that I saw the moon in a different light... literally. I've never seen the moon so bright that it was almost blinding to keep looking at it...

Happy New Year, Everyone...

It MAY not've been my best new year celebration since our mother was on abroad, it sure was unique...

Oh! here's the image I took of the moon! There are three open-close parenthesis here concealing the dots. Remove them, and you've got yourself a URL to the image.  
i130(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/p249/rober2/01012010118(.)jpg

Lastly, I joined a little 'event' about multiple authors (exactly 52) writing 1 whole story, so I MAY get some delays in regards to future chapters... er... Davis? Flare? Why are you two looking at me like that?... oh boy.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

* * *

Chapter 25: Risks and Chances

There Stella stood, with Davis's lips still connected with the female warrior's.

Eventually, Stella snapped out of her trance and-

*SLAP*

-Gave the male warrior one HECK of a hit in the "kisser".

Davis's head made a right-angle turn from the impact; the sting of the hit still there but Davis's expression was unfazed as if he expected it. Davis returned his gaze back at Stella, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. But before Davis could even do anything, A quick flash of light envelops the male warrior. And in a n instant, he vanished into thin air, thanks to the warp geo panel.

Transported and alone again, Stella turned sullen. "...Agh! Darn it!" Stella shouted in frustration. Just then, one of the clone geo panels were slowly creeping away from Stella. The female warrior caught eye of the moving object and angrily gave it a powerful punt, sending it flying. "Stupid thing!"

Meanwhile, at Tomoe's new location...

"Ha!" Tomoe yelled as she 'Triple Striked' the last enemy on her new lot. And just as Tomoe lost sense with her last target, she feels yet another living being behind her. Tomoe turned around as she stood her ground, but softened herself as she only finds Davis. But Tomoe soon gets a slight amount of shock as Davis was looking pale. Tomoe dashed at the male warrior's direction, but only after taking three steps, she stopped after realizing that what she's seeing could be nothing more of a clone. Once more, Tomoe stood her ground.

"Aaagh...T...Tomoe...Wh-what are you doing?" Davis groaned.

"...Clone or original?" Tomoe said bluntly.

"...Uuugh... I don't feel so good..."

"...Good enough."

Lurking behind the unknowing Tomoe was a shadow that Davis caught glimpse and immediately bolted forward to defend his ally. "Tomoe, behi-"

Before Davis could even finish, a fist landed on his face courtesy of Tomoe's reflexes and knocking Davis out cold. Realizing her sudden action, Tomoe was about to apologize when a sudden bright light enveloped Davis. And in a split second, Davis was gone, thanks to the warp geo panel. "... Dammit..."

"...Tomoe?" A familiar voice spoke behind the martial artist. Startled, Tomoe was about to turn around but suddenly, arms wrapped Tomoe in an embrace from behind. "Tomoe, it IS you! Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" With the voice just by Tomoe's ear, it was clear to her that the person was none other than Davis... and since it was Davis... Tomoe turned completely red from their closeness, losing sight of the fact on HOW Davis got behind her.

"D-D...Davis?! Wh-what are you... B-but I-I thought... You... Just... Hiii!" Tomoe shrieked as Davis suddenly nibbled on her demon ears. "Hwa~a~a~a~... D...Da~vi~s..." Tomoe's voice went shaky, losing her sense of reasoning.

Davis stopped with his playful nibbling and questionably hummed at Tomoe. "Hm?"

"Aaah... What... You..." Tomoe stuttered, completely confused. She wanted to find out if he was the clone or not, but a great part of her wants to know WHY Davis was acting the way he is.

"Oh, you mean this? *nib*" Davis lightly nibbled Tomoe's ear.

"*Eek!" Tomoe shrieked, which somehow surprised Davis since he's never heard Tomoe like that before... and it only turned the already-flirtatious Davis on even more. "(Haa~ah... Th-this is wrong! This is completely wro~ng!)" Tomoe said inwardly; even her mind was shaky due to Davis's awkward intimacy.

Enjoying himself, Davis began gently caressing Tomoe's arm in his embrace, sending shivers down Tomoe's spine; for a martial artist's build, Tomoe still had the body of a woman... and Davis knew this. Davis intensified his nibbling, adding his tongue in the mix.

"Hiii!" Tomoe shrieked louder. "No...No!... St~op i~t..."

"Hm? No? But you seem to be enjoying this." Davis cooed as he grinned. What the male warrior know is that he inadvertently hit a nerve, helping Tomoe snap back to her senses.

Tomoe forcefully broke free of Davis's embrace and took a few steps away before shooting him a glare with piercing eyes that awkwardly contradicted with the blush on her cheeks.

Not falling for Tomoe's glare, Davis slowly approached the flustered martial artist.

"St-stay back!" Tomoe ordered in a stammer.

"I can't... I just keep getting drawn close to you." Davis gently said with a smile, still walking slowly towards Tomoe.

"Stop it! You... you're just a cl-"

"Clone?" Davis interrupted, finishing Tomoe's sentence. "That's up to you to decide whether I'm a fake or not. What matters is your feelings... and mine..." Finally in front of the martial artist, Davis slowly embraced Tomoe once more; this one was more gentle, and Tomoe didn't even resist. "...And besides, if I'm a clone, I'm just merely showing the real Davis's true feelings."

Tomoe turned quiet... TOO quiet for Davis to ignore.

"Hm? Tomo-"

Tomoe gut-punched Davis at close range, causing the male warrior to lose his breath. "So you ARE a clone! Davis would NEVER act like this! Besides, despite the original's true feelings, a clone would always... act... hostile..." Realization soon struck Tomoe. She forgot that ANY clone would have the instinct to kill the original as well as it's allies. But seeing the actions of THIS Davis, Tomoe's mind (and eyes) started to spin in total confusion. "Aaargh! What in Satan's name is going on?!" Shouted Tomoe, gripping her skull with swirly eyes.

The convicted clone gasped for air as he clutched his aching stomach. "...Th-then *wheeze* if I was a clone, wouldn't have I attacked you already... *cough**Cough*..."

"I...If you are the real Davis... Wh-what's gotten into you?!"

"I'm...I'm just fed up with keeping my emotions to myself, that's all." Davis coolly said after finally regaining his composure, walking back with open arms to embrace the martial artist again.

Tomoe's mind was in disarray. She knew that clones attack the original and it's allies, yet this one was far from the word 'hostile'; in other words, this one SHOULD be the real Davis. And if' that is the case, why was this Davis acting so weird? It was a simple question but finding the answer was mind-numbing to the point that Tomoe barely noticed Davis's embrace... there was one thing Tomoe noticed... Davis's eyes closed and his face closing in on her. Tomoe's eyes slowly grew wider and wider in reaction to Davis's face ever growing closer to hers. "...?!?!?!!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

*Thwack* "Mph!" A fist lands hard on Davis's face. He expected something soft to touch his lips, but instead, his lips touched something... hard...

"(Oh shoot! I acted out of impulse!)" Tomoe cursed herself inwardly with her hand still planted on the male warrior's face. "(Oh forget it. I may as well knock him out.)" With that in mind, Tomoe gut punched Davis again, causing him to lose his breath... and his consciousness. "You are DEFINITELY acting strange today, Davis!" Tomoe told the unconscious male warrior. "Unless we figure out what's causing you to act like this, you'll need to...Wha-" Tomoe became mute when Davis suddenly disappeared from her sights. "(So it WAS a clone...)" Relief soon filled the martial artist as she was no longer in such a predicament. Pondering over what just happened, a bright blush reappeared on Tomoe's cheeks as she remembered their... intimacy, rubbing her still-moist ear. Each rub she made turned her redder and redder. "Uu... Uuu... AAAARGH!!! Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR SUCH A TRICK!!!" Tomoe exclaimed.

Suddenly, one of the carrier of the geo symbols near Tomoe saw the whole incident. Seeing Tomoe in a flustered state, the little creature took the chance and carried the geo symbol on his back, hoping to go unnoticed by the martial artist.

"...Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Tomoe coldly said, slowly turning her head to glare at the little creature.

The little creature gulped before being crushed by Tomoe's 'fist of fury'.

At Selena's location...

Upon the sky, arrows were raining and were making short work of the swarms of demons below, thanks to Selena and her doppelgangers. Selena hummed a simple melody while continuously firing off her arrows.

Unbeknownst to the archer, a shadow of a wood golem loomed behind her, ready to smash her with his massive crushing fists.

"Selena! Behind you!" A voice shouted.

"Eh?" Selena looked behind her , and almost met with the smashing fist of the huge monster. "Hyah!" Selena yelped as she barely dodged the blow, falling on her butt in the process.

"Agh!" The same voice that warned Selena suddenly cried in pain. Selena saw the whole event and saw Davis being slashed from behind by the Cu Sith with it's blade-like horn, causing the male warrior to fall on his hands and knees and badly bleeding.

"(Ah! Davis!)" Selena inwardly shouted, almost shouting it out loud. But her attention is soon taken by the wood golem as the monster was about to make another strike. Acting quickly, Selena scooched over, again barely evading the wood golem's deadly attack. Taking advantage of the dodge, Selena quickly got up, rolled to the monster's side and threw an arrow at the huge beast's rear. Feeling a slight-yet-annoying sting, the monster quickly turned around after taking out what seemed to be an arrow that stuck out of his butt. But as the monster removed the object, its legs felt all wobbly, eventually causing the beast to fall down. What Selena actually threw was the same arrow that paralyzed Davis.

"Always use what you can find in the battlefield." Selena smiled her devious smile and fired an arrow at the paralyzed beast's neck.

After finishing off the beast, Selena quickly went for Davis to assist, only to find in unnecessary. In front of the injured sitting Davis was the corpse of the resident. But behind the unknowing Davis was one of the clone geo symbols. Without hesitation, Selena went for her quiver and quickly fired an arrow at the colored object.

"Well, I guess you didn't really need my help." Selena said. Davis merely replied with a sigh and a smile. Selena knelt down near the male warrior and prepared to cast heal. "Here, let me help you with that wound."

"*Sigh* You don't have to do everything yourself you know." Davis said, feeling a bit of comfort and drowsiness due to Selena's 'Heal'.

"Everything myself? *giggle* But I'm the only healer here, so I don't really have much of a choice." Selena simply shrugged with a smile. "Besides, I don't mind. Thank you for your concern though."

Davis sighed again. Feeling his wound disappearing, Davis gently grabbed Selena's hand and pulled her to an embrace, with Selena's head resting on Davis's masculine chest. "I'm not just talking about your healing powers, Selena." Davis whispered.

If it wasn't for Selena's face being rested on Davis's chest, he would've seen the archer turn red for the first time. "O...oh my..." A tear drop flowed down Selena's cheek as her hands were slowly about to return the male warrior's embrace...

At Flare's location...

Flare was breathing heavily as she had just used up almost all of her energy from constantly summoning Tera Fire. Tired, Flare dropped her butt to rest on the cold-yet-comforting floor. "*Whew...*"

"Well well. Look who's a pooped little girl." A voice said.

Flare turned around and found a smiling Davis. "Sir Davis!" For some odd reason, Flare got some energy to get back up and ran towards the male warrior to hug. "Mmm~" Flare purred at the 'big teddy bear'.

Davis gladly returned the hug, and carried the little mage, making Flare sit on his arm while he held her up by her legs.

After their little heart-warming moment, Davis saw the whole lot covered with soot... and some of them had shapes of 'body parts'.

"Whoa! Flare did you do this?"

"Mhm!" Flare nodded.

"Haha! that's Flare alright!" Davis proudly embraced the little mage, which Flare happily returned with a purr. "Oh Flare, I love you."

"Awww. I love you too, Sir Davis."

Inside the base panel...

Laharl, Etna, and Flonne watched as the the male warriors act completely out of their imaginations.

"Wh...What the hell is going on here?" Laharl sweatdropped.

"Hmmm... I know it's obvious, but I think those guys are Flirting with the girls." Etna commented.

"Oh no..." Flonne subconsciously thought out loud, inadvertently letting the two hear her words in suspicion. Noticing the eyes on her, the fallen angel began sweating... hard. "Ah..."

"Flonne, you've been acting weird even before we got here; not that you weren't weird in the first place. But still, you're DEFINITELY acting different from your usual self." Etna said.

"Hmmm... You're hiding something, aren't you Flonne." Laharl said.

"Ah..." Flonne merely sweatdropped.

"Ah forget it. Since they destroyed the clone geo symbols, I might as well get up there and fix the whole mess." And with that, the young overlord went up the base panel.

Back to Tomoe's location...

The martial artist sat down and sighed, still contemplating over what had just transpired. "Stupid clone. Stupid clone. Stupid clone, Stupid clone..." Tomoe continuously cursed out loud with a slight hint of redness on her cheeks. Just then, a quick flash of light caught the corner of her eye and quickly shifted her attention... and Tomoe's expression turned into complete disbelief; there she saw Davis with his arms wrapped around Selena, just like how he embraced her. "Wh-?! Another one!? The nerve!" Tomoe quickly got up and marched over to the archers direction. But before she even arrived she stopped in her track as Selena suddenly planted an arrow behind the male warriors back; Tomoe sweatdropped. "Err..." Before Tomoe knew it she was instantaneously warped in front if Selena. "Waa!"

"Oh. Tomoe. I'm guessing you're the real Tomoe, are you not?"

"...Need I answer that? Besides, would you believe me so easily?"

"I would've, but better safe than sorry, right?"

"I... suppose..." Tomoe sweatdropped.

"...So, I'm guessing you saw what just happened?"

"...Wh-what? Oh, um... W...well... yeah..." Tomoe stammered and meekly replied. Selena merely smiled at Tomoe's reply. "...Um... Could it be that... you also like Davis?"

"Oh, no no no no no. I was merely caught off guard is all."

"...Really?" Tomoe raised a brow.

"Yes, really... Besides, I'm already over falling in love with someone."

Tomoe's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Really?! YOU?!"

"... You make it sound like it's impossible..." Selena said, rather offended.

"O-oh. S-sorry."

"*Sigh*... I guess I'm just reminded of the feeling... Oh! Don't get me wrong. I have no intention of falling in love all over again, so don't worry about me taking Davis away from you. ^_^"

Tomoe turned silent as her face widened and turned red.

Suddenly, a quick flash of light gains the two girls' attention. The two quickly got their guard up, only to lower it after seeing the light turn into Stella.

"Wh-what the?! Warped?! Aaargh! I HATE this day!" Stella shouted in complete frustration.

"Stella?" Tomoe called.

"WHAT?!" Stella said in a grouchy voice.

"... You sound quite grumpy today. What happened?"

"NOTHING! A stupid clone just ruined my moo-"

Before Stella could finish her sentence, another flash of light interrupts the girls' conversation. And as per usual (But some odd coincidence), it was Davis... or was it? The look the girls gave the male warrior were completely blank.

As the flash quickly fades, the first thing Davis saw... was all three girls in one glimpse "... Well, don't you girls look lovely today." Davis flirted.

All three girls twitched with irritation.

"Can I PLEASE have this one?" Stella coldly asked,tightening her grip on her spear.

"Oh I've got a bone to pick with him." Tomoe replied, cracking her knuckles.

Without the two girls' consent, Selena arched a bow on her arrow and aimed at the male warrior. "First to kill wins?" Said Selena, considering it a game.

"First to kill wins." Both girls complied, and all three glared at the sweatdropping male warrior.

And with that, the girls massacred the screaming male warrior that it's too gruesome for a rated T story to bear.

Meanwhile, at Flare's location...

"Got any 3s?" Davis asked the little mage while holding a couple of cards up concealing his mouth.

"Go fish." Flare replied.

"Awww. Flare, you're too good at this." Davis spoke in a rather childish tone. Flare giggled at the compliment.

Suddenly, a flash of light interrupts their little fun time. As the flash faded as fast as it came, the next thing they saw was a wounded, and unconscious Davis.

Flare gasped as she sprang up from her sitting position. "S-Sir Davis?! But... But how-?!"

"Careful Flare! He's probably a clone!" The male warrior warned as he stood up and grabbed his axe beside him, slowly approaching the unmoving 'clone'.

"Ah. R-right."

Flare didn't notice the devious grin plastered on 'Davis's' face as he slowly raised his axe for the big swing.

But before the axe could fall down, a barrage of energy balls rained down on the male warrior, causing powerful tremors with each hit. Flare's scream was difficult to hear due to the thunderous explosions. As the barrage subsided, so did Flare's screaming as she was dumbstruck while staring at the big crater there Davis was standing; everything as obliterated that all that was left was a big smoking crater.

"For pete's sake. You guys just can't survive without me, can you?" A voice coldly spoke.

Flare turned to the source and found Laharl with a disappointed look. "Your highness!" Flare called.

The young overlord walk up to the unconscious Davis. "He's out cold. That's unusual."

"U-um... C-could it be that... He's the REAL sir Davis?" Flare stuttered, still intimidated by the powerful being in front of her.

"That's right. You're lucky that the clones are acting weird; otherwise you would've already been dead by now.

Flare gulped.

Laharl's scarf wrapped and carried the unconscious Davis. "C'mon kid. Follow me."

Flare complied, tailing the young overlord as they ventured deeper into the floor, searching for their companions.

While walking, they came across another hidden geo symbol; one of the clone geo symbols.

"...Kid, take care of it for me would'cha?" Laharl asked.

"Right." Flare nodded. And in a mere wave of her wand, a small ball of light the size of a marble headed for the geo symbol. And in a quick instant, the the little light exploded like a grenade, obliterating the pyramid-shaped object. "Mega fire."

"Hmph. Strong kid." Laharl commented with a smile.

Although taken by surprise by Laharl's hidden side, Flare also smiled as they walked side-by-side.

But their little moment was abruptly interrupted when Flare was suddenly enveloped by light and immediately warped. Fortunately, luck was on her side when she was warped near the area of the three girls.

"Lady Tomoe? Lady Tomoe" Flare squealed at the sight of her Mentor. Tomoe turned around, expecting a childish smile on Flare's face, but instead found her pupil in a defensive stance with her wand pointed towards her. "Clone?"

Tomoe chuckled. "At ease, Flare. It's me." Tomoe reassured with a smile.

"Lady Tomoe, it IS you!" Flare ran up to her mentor and leapt at Tomoe in a hug. Tomoe happily caught the airborne little mage.

"... Are you sure about that?" Selena suddenly spoke with her devilish smile.

"U... Auuu..." Instinctively, Flare sprung away from Tomoe, almost in tears after hearing Selena's possible remark.

Tomoe was shocked at Flare's reaction when the little mage bolted away from her like a plague for the first time. "Selena! That was uncalled for!" Tomoe said, rather offended.

Selena merely giggled. "Now we're even."

Stella sighed and approached Flare as se placed an arm on her shoulder from behind. Flare suddenly twitched at the slightest touch and turned around. "Easy, girl. We're the real thing. No clones here. So you've got nothing to worry about." the female warrior said with a smile.

"...Really?" Flare said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"R...really." Stella sweatdropped. "(Crap, she's so cute!)"

Flare walked up to her mentor with an apologetic expression and her head hanging. "Ummm... Sorry." Flare murmured.

"It's alright, Right now, we just need to focus on getting out of here before another clone-"

Before Tomoe could finish her sentence, ANOTHER flash of light attains the girls' attention. And within the slowly-fading light, a familiar shadow loomed. "Haaahahahahahahaha!" The girls sweatdropped at the all-too-familiar and amateurishly-evil laugh. As the light completely faded, there they saw their Master Laharl, looking all-powerful. "Bow before me, wretched creatures! Bow before my awesome and undeniable power, for I, the overlord reign supreme! Haaahahahahahahaha!"

"... Clone." Tomoe twitched.

"Clone." Flare twitched.

"Clone." Stella twitched.

"I see dead clone." Selena twitched and arched an arrow on her bow.

"Haaahahahaha... ha? HAAA!" Laharl's haughty laughter quickly turned into screams of horror as the girls once again massacre another body that's too gory for this rated T story do go into detail.

Unbeknownst to them, the person watching the whole massacre was the REAL Laharl, still carrying the unconscious Davis and sweatdropping from what he's witnessing. "Well... You guys seem to be having fun." Said Laharl sarcastically while still sweatdropping.

After 'murdering' the alleged clone, the girls (who's faces are smudged in blood) turned around with 'blood-thirsty' expressions, facing the other Laharl. But their 'blood-thirsty' state soon disappears when they find an injured and knocked-out Davis wrapped around Laharl's scarf.

"Is that REAL Davis?! You won't get away unscathed for this!" Tomoe snarled. Stella followed suit with a glare while Selena turned expressionless.

"Wait!" Flare shouted, earning everyone's attention. "That's really his highness! I was with him when we found Sir Davis all wounded!"

Tomoe blinked twice before speaking. "Ma... Master Laharl."

"The one and only."

"I... we apologize for our impudence!" Tomoe bowed and the other two copied in a slight state of panic.

"Forget it. Just heal this guy in case we need him for the next floor." Laharl slowly lowered the unconscious male warrior on the floor as a groan escaped Davis's lips. Selena promptly approached the unconscious body and began channeling her healing magic.

Tomoe and Stella sweatdropped as they soon notice this particular Davis's wounds to be TOO familiar, with Tomoe still remembering the Davis she reflexively punched right in the face, and Stella CLEARLY remembering... her unforgettable event.

"(...No... No it can't be him... can't be... can't be... can't be...)" Stella spoke inwardly, lightly shaking her head.

As Selena finished with healing the male warrior, an uncomfortable groan escaped the male warrior. "Uuuuuuugh... What happened?" Davis rubbed his aching head.

"Long-story-short, chaos ensued. And the resident in this floor got eliminated by your clone." Selena replied bluntly with her usual smile.

"Uuuuugh..." Davis groaned even harder and lightly shook his head.

Flare went to Davis's side as she knelt sown and held the male warrior's hand in concern. "Um, Sir Davis, are you gonna be alright?"

"I will be." Davis let out a smile that made Flare blush. Just as he smiled, he quickly felt a slight bit of pain on his nose. In reflex, Davis roughly rubbed it. Tomoe saw Davis rub his nose and sweatdropped, knowing full well what cause him to do so.

Evidently, Laharl decided to finish the 10th floor on his own, with a little help from Etna and a rather stressed-out Flonne. The rest of the group took a break within their base panel... Davis, Tomoe and Stella were sitting in different corners, completely gloomy. Flare sweatdropped the sight of the three gloomy demons. Selena merely chuckled in the background.

Flare couldn't help but approach one of them. "Um, Lady Tomoe? Are you alright?"

Tomoe turned to face her little pupil. "Er, I'm fine. Don't worry about me..." The martial artist forced a smile.

"Maybe you're worried about something else. ^_^" Selena cooed, in which Tomoe shot a glare at the archer in response. "But still, it was truly weird, the way the clones acted."

Davis unnoticeably twitched after overhearing Selena's words.

"Can we PLEASE drop this subject!" Both Davis and Stella shouted at the same time. Surprise quickly overtook the two warriors, and immediately turned into embarrassment as both of them turned red at the mere glance.

Tomoe simply ignored their synced actions, while intrigue was the word to describe Selena's expression... and soon, turned into a smirk.

"Fuuuuu~" A curious hum escaped Selena's lungs. The archer turned to the female warrior. "Stella, could you tell me in detail about what you did with the clone?"

"...What?"

"I mean just tell me what you did; did you pierce him? did you torment him for fooling around with your emotions?"

"Uuugh..." Stella slumped and dropped her head on her knees. "If you have to know, all I could do was give him a slap. He got warped before I could even do anything else."

"I see." Selena said in a contented voice as she turned to Davis. "And Davis..."

"Yeah?"

"Does you cheek still hurt from Stella's hit?"

"Well, not anymore since you healed me... Ah..."

"Eh?" Stella heard Davis's words.

In Davis's eyes, the smirk on Selena's lips seemed more and more mischievous. The male warrior's mouth kept letting out inaudible words, completely stumped by Selena's trick. "S-S-Se-Se-Selena, That was a cheap move!" Davis managed to shout in a flustered state.

"Eh?!" Stella repeated but in a louder tone. Eventually, her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Oho~ So you WERE conscious." Selena cooed "...So? How did it feel?" Selena questioned, causing the male warrior to widen in embarrassment from the archer's question. Selena rested her hands on her knees in a seductive posture. "I mean... how did it feel to have your ~virgin lips~ touch those of another, hm~?

"H-h-how did you know?!" the two warriors yelped in a panic.

"...Ohhh..." A rather unexpected expression appeared on Selena's face.

That's when realization struck the two, and their faces widened with total embarrassment, also completely burning red. "...You didn't..."

"...Oh I'm good at pressing the right buttons." Selena's (devilish) smile returned.

The two warriors were completely dumbstruck. Despite their embarrassment, they were somehow curious enough to take a glance at each other. Unfortunately, they took glances at the same time, causing them to notice each other's gaze. In reflex and embarrassment, Stella quickly turned away. "Ahhh..."

"Ah-! B-but i-it was... I-I didn't-"

Before Davis could finish his attempt to defend himself, a hand grabs Davis by his shoulder. Davis turned to find the hand's owner to be none other than Selena. The archer closed her face near Davis's ear and whispered... "I don't think denying the 'kiss' is such a good idea."

"Urk." With only Selena's words, Davis's thoughts of denying the said event were immediately disregarded.

Just then, the next thing they heard were similar to bones cracking. Davis turned to the source of the sound. What he found was a standing Tomoe with a bulging veins on her head while cracking her knuckles and giving Davis a death-glare. "Who. Did what. To who. and How?" Tome said in a rather 'intimidating' tone.

"Gah! T-T-Tomoe, let's not do unnecessary things now!" Davis began sweating bullets.

"Oh, pish-posh. I need to toughen you and my knuckles up anyway."

In desperation to save his own skin, Davis searched left and right, and eventually turned to Stella. But before the male warrior could even beg for help, he already knew that it was hopeless to ask for the female warrior's help, given how she can't even notice the 'dangerous aura' Tomoe was giving due to her embarrassment.

Selena crept away from the two with her devious smile still intact. "(Normally, I would've said "you always hurt the ones you love", but if I had said that, Tomoe would've changed her mind and it wouldn't be fun if that happens. I'll stay quiet just this once.)" Selena chuckled inwardly.

Meanwhile, outside of the base panel within the 10th floor...

Laharl was busy enjoying himself with the slaughtering of the demons within the area, picking them off one at a time; Etna and Flonne were there for support in case things got awry.

Just as the three greater demons were minding their business, a scream of terror was heard within their base panel, as well as two blunt objects colliding as if 'something hard was hitting something soft'.

Laharl and Etna sweatdropped at the sounds.

"Uhh, Prince, aren't you gonna check that out?" Etna said.

"Leave them alone. It's none of our business." Laharl sweatdropped.

An hour later...

After their hellish-yet-short trip from the item world, Davis was quickly rushed to the castle hospital after being 'mysteriously beaten up'. Tomoe, Tired and stressed, headed straight for the dorm for a well-deserved rest with Flare hand-in-hand. Stella followed suit, With a completely flustered expression. None of them noticed that one of them turned to a different direction.

Selena, along with a bouquet of flowers, confidently approached the dimensional gatekeeper and requested to set a particular destination. The gatekeeper kindly agreed and quickly opened the set dimensional gate. Without hesitation, Selena walked into the gate, and was immediately transported to her desired destination; a lightly grassy hill with a stone on top that seemed to resemble a tombstone. Selena walked up the hil and in front of the tombstone.

"*Sigh*... Even as how I am now, it is still difficult to forget..." Selena's usual smile... seemed sad for some reason. "I've already become who I am... a cold, heartless killer... yet, this emotion is still stuck in my heart..." A teardrop trickled down the archer's eye. gently, she wiped of the lone tear. But despite Selena's obviously sad atmosphere, a light giggle escaped her lungs. "I guess my old self is still alive within me... I know this now, thanks to a certain someone... Oh, don't worry, I won't be replacing you... anytime soon... kidding..." Selena joked to herself. She gently placed the bouquet of flowers in front of the tombstone and turned around to face the dimensional gate. "Well... I'll be going now..." She took a long pause before continuing. "...Please watch over me... Sid..."

* * *

Davis: So... Who promised that this chapter was gonna come out early?

Author: B... but Wasn't it- *bonk* Oww!

Davis: Who was the one who was SO close to finishing this chapter, but had the NERVE to skip out and do some other crap in the net?

Author: Bu-but I couldn't- *bonk* yeow!

Flare: And who was perverted enough to get those... those... *shiver* ugh... I don't even wanna think about it!

Author: I couldn't help it! They might disappear off the face of the net! I HAD to grab'em before they went caput!

Davis: I'll de-caput-ate you're head if you screw up with this fic!

Flare: You wrote this fic! Finish it!

Author: D-don't you two have some info you'd like to give to the readers?

Davis: Oh! that's right! *ahem* let's skip the intro since we've already wasted enough time with this moron.

Flare: *nods* mhm!

Author: ugh...

Davis: Anyway, today's topic is about the events that unfolded in this episode.

Flare: *nods* M!

Davis: If you've noticed, when the resident was killed by the clone, it was supposed to be subdued. But since we all know that all clones are counted as enemies, we failed to subdue the resident ourselves.

Flare: *frowns* in other words, the resident is now another floor; a much deeper one, I believe.

Davis: So gameplay-wise, getting to beat the resident before the enemy does is highly recommended.

Flare: *nods* M!

Davis: And regarding the progressing story of this fanfic, Author here is thinking of giving Flare and Selena their own!

Flare: Yaaay! My own storyyyy!

Davis: But also note that these stories may only last a few chapters, unlike this one, which is already on it's 25th chapter.

Flare: awww... *pout*

Davis: Thus, Author is still debating whether to separate them from this chapter or not.

Author: Hehe... Yeah... Well I suppose I could tell you guys that the genre for Flare's story is a bit of adventure and romance, and is also a rated K. Selena's story on the other hand, is a tragedy/romance thing; rating is still undecided (Don't expect an M on this one... perverted guys...)... Err... Flare? Why are you looking at me like tha- WHOA! KEEP THAT THING AWAY!

Flare: *points wand at author* Sir Davis and the girls get to have a long story, but Selena and I only get a little one?!

Author: Whoa there! At LEAST you got one! You're not even supposed last this long in this story in my original idea!

Flare: WH...WHAT?!

Author: Whoops.

Davis: *Whispers* (first of all, sometimes keeping your mouth shut is a better option if you can't control it. Second, You better hope you prefer the heat.)

Author: B... But...

Davis: Well, That's all we've got for today, readers! Hope you like how this story is progressing! Don't forget to give reviews as it gives Author here some motivation! Bye! *waves*

*Curtain Closes*

Author: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!


	26. The First Thief

Ok, we're closing in on the end since we're over half of the story now... Yeah, yeah, I know I've said this before, but I just felt redundant. Also, the progress of this chapter was somewhat erratic; completely unpredictable. One day you'd find my writing up a brainstorm, and the next you'd find me drooling over ideas. Somehow, I think this one came up better than I expected, so it's all good... which mean I won't get s much crap from those two in a while...*sigh*...

The only delays I suffered was when I gave my PC some serious maintenance; Defragmenting, Diskchecking and cleanup, Virus scanning, the works!

Also, Like the last chapter, I decided to cut them in two since this one got too long. But don't expect the other one to come out early like the last time.

* * *

Chapter 26: The first thief

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Laharl's scream filled with horror ringed into the ears of just about everyone in the castle.

Davis was awakened due to the total surprise of the scream while he took his usual nap at the veranda. Tomoe winced and Flare covered her ears as the scream slowly faded. Stella froze from her usual training with a sweatdrop upon hearing the scream. Selena on the other hand, was doing her regular target practice with cotton in her ears to block out any 'unnecessary noise', whistling a tune while she was at it... But as she was doing so, for a split second, the archer felt an unfamiliar presence that quickly caught her attention. Before Selena could face the presence, it disappeared. A stern expression was visible in Selena's face as she stealthily followed the presence.

In Laharl's room...

"Where is it? Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?!" Laharl searched frantically within his room. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!?!?!"

"What's wrong now?" Etna popped out just beside the overlord's door room.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! MY SWORD IS MISSING!"

"Your sword? The one you've neglected Flonne over for?"

"Sh-shut up! That's not important right now! What's important is to find my sword! Without it, I wouldn't be able to keep those pesky rebel in their place!"

"Oh, what's the difference between your sword from any other sword? You've been doing normally with any other. What' makes this one so different?"

"I case you've forgotten, I'VE BEEN MAINTAINING THAT SWORD WITH RESIDENTS! That sword is the strongest sword in all of the netherworld! I wouldn't be able to give my all without it!"

"Oh, so THAT'S why you've been making trips to the item world."

"That's why we need to to find that sword! Otherwise, I might lose when I face a powerful enemy!"

"Well, where's the last place you remembered you put it? It couldn't have just disappeared into thin air like that..." Etna's expression suddenly went stern. "Now that you mention it, you've never lost a sword before. Heck only idiots could lose a sword."

"Are you implying that I'm an idiot, Etna?" Laharl said with irritation in his tone.

"Think about it, prince. You've never lost a sword before. Yet here you are, looking for it like you were looking for spare change under a couch."

"Spit it out, Etna. I don't have time for this."

"I'm saying is that there's probably foul play."

Laharl's expression was completely shocked, which soon became rage. "Are you saying someone had the guts to STEAL my sword?!"

"In a nut shell, yeah."

"Tch. So, there are STILL demons who're after my head, huh? Get my servants! We've got ourselves a little man hunting."

"Way ahead of you." Etna walked off to call the group, leaving Laharl to wait impatiently for his pupils.

As per Laharl's orders, Etna called each member rof the group one-by-one. Eventually, Just about everyone was in the presence of the overlord.

"Alright, all of you guys are gonna help me find my sword." Laharl ordered.

The group stood in attention, promptly listening to their superior's orders... but fore some reason, Laharl didn't continue talking. Every passing second turned more and more awkward due to the weird silence causing the group to sweatdrop.

"...Well? what are you guys waiting for?" Laharl questioned.

"...Um... Where do we start?"Flare reluctantly asked.

"You can start with searching the area for suspicious activity. Odds are, someone stole it."

The group's faces turned into shocked expressions;

"What? Someone in the netherworld still had the guts to go against his highness?" Stella chuckled.

"Heh. That's to be expected." Etna snickered in the background.

"you say something?" Laharld glared at his vassal.

"Oh, nope, nothing. Nothing at all." Etna casually whistled.

"Hmph. Well whatever. Anyways, you've got your orders. Now get out there and..." Laharl suddenly stopped with his sentence as he noticed something. "...Where is my archer?"

"Selena?" Davis turned left, right, and behind him in search of Selena, but to no avail. The others also looked but failed to find the mysterious archer.

"Wherever she is, just tell her the orders... And make it quick." Laharl impatiently ordered.

The group did as they were told and left to do their orders. "Tomoe, Stella, you girls find clues while I go look for Selena." Davis suggested.

"Our orders are to look for the sword, Davis. Not Selena. She should know better than to miss Master Laharl's call." Tomoe replied.

"Still, having Selena help would make things easier for us... Besides, I'm more of a pep-talker, rather than a detective."

"F... fair enough." Tomoe sweatdropped as they went on their way.

After Davis's departure, the girls decided to go for the shopping area, asking the clerks a series of questions in regards to their orders. Each question asked by the group caused the clerk to look at them with curious eyes, which was soon turned into surprise as Flare innocently spoke of Laharl having possibly have his sword stolen... Eventually, they reach the dimensional gatekeeper, whose expression seemed to expect the girls' arrival.

"Hm? Oh, are you going to leave as well?" The Gatekeeper politely asked.

A curious look was on Tomoe's face. "...'As well'?"

"Well, one of your friend seemed to be in a hurry to leave. If I am to deduct, I would say she was following somebody. Because just before she left, I felt an unfamiliar presence."

Just as the gatekeeper finished her piece, the girls quickly realized the obvious.

"...I've got a bad feeling about this..." Stella commented."

"Flare, I need you to find Davis and tell him to follow us. Tell him that we may have found Selena AND our perpetrator." Tomoe ordered her pupil. Flare hesitantly nodded and left to do her task.

"...I assume you are ready to depart?" The gatekeeper asked after seeing the little mage disappear from sights.

Tomoe and Stella looked at each other and gave each other a nod as they hastily entered their given destination, which was wherever Selena went. The two didn't hesitate despite knowing nothing of the land they were about to step in. But upon entering the new location, which was an autumn-themed forest in the night, what the two saw made them give expressions of total disbelief... The body of the archer was laying on the grassy land unmoving; and near her, a seemingly playful petite teenage girl wearing a cat-like headgear and footwear, yellow and white stockings, and jacket. The only thing defeating the innocent appearance of the girl was the all-too familiar sword in her hands.

"Heeheehee!" The girl snickered. "Looks like today's gonna be fun!"

Back to Flare...

The little mage ran around the whole castle in search for the male warrior. Knowing that Davis was searching for Selena, Flare instinctively headed for Selena's archery. Upon entering the area, Flare found the male warrior searching every nook and cranny in search of the archer. "Sir Davis!" Flare called while waving her hand.

Hearing the call, Davis turned to face the little mage. "Flare. What is it?"

"Lady Tomoe believed that Selena is already following the crook. She asked me to come get you." Flare replied.

"Selena's already on the track? Let's go."

The two immediately made way towards the gatekeeper, with Flare leading Davis. And as the gatekeeper saw the two rushing over, she instinctively opened the gate to the same location the girls and Selena went. Without even stopping, Davis and Flare quickly entered the gate, and soon arrived at their destination, with Tomoe and Stella, and even an unconscious Selena in their sights. The unfamiliar sights however, was the whole area covered in withering leaves in the starry night, and the little girl fighting both Tomoe and Stella. Had it not been for the obvious circumstances, Davis would've lazed on the spot and gaze at the stars until he fell asleep.

"W...What the-?!" Davis blurted as he saw his allies struggling to subdue the unfamiliar girl. Somehow, the girl was able to keep up with the skills of the martial artist and female warrior at the same time; in fact, it was as if she was toying with them, given the grin on her face. Davis ignored the fighting and went straight for Selena; Flare followed suit. "Selena! Selena, c'mon! Wake up!" Davis picked up the archer and pleaded for her awakening. The only response he got was a moan of displeasure.

"Hah Hah..." Tomoe panted as she and Stella took a breather to recuperate from their growing fatigue. The way the girl moved was as if she already knew where to move just to dodge the hits.

Although Stella was sweating just as much as Tomoe, she maintained her composure and stance with a serious expression on her face, not ignoring the fact that the girl is not to be underestimated.

"Heeheehee. Well well, the overlord sure knows how to take care of his stuff." The girl sneered. Practically proud of her actions.

"You will give back the sword of your master, and maybe we'll let you live... maybe..." Stella threatened.

"Pfft~ yeah right! Like I'll give this piece 'o work back to that lil shrimp!" The girl insulted with her tongue sticking out towards the girls.

Tomoe's temper began to grow. "Girl, you don't know who you're dealing with."

"I could say the same to you... Tomoe of the Village of Beasts." the grin on the girl grew.

Tomoe's eyes widened due to shock. "H...How did you-"

"Know? Well, any idiot would know where you came fro-"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Tomoe shouted.

"Sheesh. Why do people like you always shout whenever... ahhh, You're wonderin why I know your name~" The girl cooed. "Well, If you guys are too dumb to know, I'm a thief... and as you may already know, I'm no ordinary thief; I don't just steal stuff... I can steal... just about... anything~"

"...Including info." Stella added.

"B.I.N.G.O.!"

"Tch! Well, if you know at least my name, Then I probably have to kill you." Tomoe said with a cold tone.

"Just you try~"

And with that, the two sides charged at each other for the second round.

Davis continued watch the unconscious Selena in his arms. Looking at Selena's condition, Davis noticed no injuries or any type of suspicious marks on the archer it was as if she just fainted on the spot. Confused was the perfect word to describe Davis's mind... But rather than pondering over it... "Flare, Watch over Selena for me." Davis asked the surprised little mage and tightly held his axe as he joined in the rumble.

Recuperating from the male warrior's sudden request, Flare pouted. "Awww... I wanted to fight too..."

As the the thief swiftly dodged every attack from the two girls, she soon noticed another presence nearing on her. Turning to the new possible 'playmate', the thief saw Davis with his axe in hand. "Oooh! Another toy to play with!" The thief cooed.

"Oh don't worry. I'll play with you lots alright!" Davis retorted as he hacked down on the thief, but only to hit the dirt.

"I wasn't referring to you, moron." The thief calmly replied as he pointed at Davis's direction. "I was referring to that big, bulking hatchet of yours." The thief said with a smirk.

Davis grew irritated. "...You want it?" Davis spoke n a low tone; as if in agreement, the thief nodded to Davis. "Then TAKE IT!" Davis shouted as he threw the 'big, bulking hatchet' like a boomerang towards the thief. "Boomerang Axe".

Unfazed by the move, the thief gracefully dodged the incoming attack, and easily at that. Upon dodging Davis's attack, Tomoe and Stella followed with their own attacks. Again, the thief easily dodged every blow and strike of the two; in fact, adding insult to injury, the thief looked as if she was pondering while dodging the relentless attacks. After dodging yet another blow, the thief hi-jumped backwards, landing at a safe distance from the trio. Upon landing, the thief heaved a sigh. "... It's a shame I can't take on all of you right now."

A mixture of confusion and irritation invaded the trio's pool of emotions. "And why is that?" Tomoe said in a rather irritated voice.

As if expecting the question, the thief smirked. "Well... That's coz it ain't easy for me to keep one of you alive without fighting back."

Stella scoffed. "What, you intend to kidnap one of us? You'll need a better joke to make US laugh."

"We~ll... Actually, the one who hired us wanted one of you alive."

"...And why would that be? And who is this client of yours?" Tomoe questioned.

"Don't know, don't care. All WE care about is our reward." The thief's smirk turned into an evil grin. "...Then, she told me that we could play with the rest of you... But for now..." Just before the thief continued her speech, she raised her hand just by the level of her shoulder; on that hand was a mysterious glowing orb of light. "If you want this back, come back here tomorrow on the same time... WITHOUT that man over there." The thief pointed at the male warrior."

A surprised look appeared on Davis's face, then annoyance. "What?! Why me?! And what for?! And why the hell would we want _that_?!" Davis shouted, pointing at the orb levitating just above the thief's palm.

"Our client thinks we might kill you by accident if you ever attack us. So, to be on the safe side, you'll have to sit this one out. We'll get to you once we've killed you're friends... Oh, and because you're so stupid, this lil fella happens to be _very_ important to that Blondie over there." The thief pointed at the unconscious archer who was being held by Flare.

"Hmph. Then what makes you think that we won't just take it from you by force right here and now?" Tomoe said.

"Oh, you wouldn't wanna do that." The grin on the thief's face widened the palm with the levitating orb twitched, as if it was itching to crush the fragile-looking ball of light.

"Tch... Fine." Tomoe spat.

"WHAT?!" Davis shouted.

"Then it's decided! Tomorrow a the same tome, got it? Not a minute late, or you could kiss this lil fella goodbye! Toodloo~!" Biding her farewell, the thief quickly dashed behind her, disappearing from the trio's sight in a matter of seconds.

The moment the thief disappeared into the distance, Davis faced Tomoe with a very annoyed expression. "Tomoe, you can't be serious! You can't expect that little twerp to follow through with her side of the deal! She's got liar written all over her face!" Davis said frantically.

"I'm plenty serious, Davis. And I am well aware of the possibility that she might not deliver her promise... But if my predictions are correct, we've got the upper hand." A confident smile appeared on Tomoe's lips, but was soon replaced with a serious expression as they went back to business. "Other than that, I am more curious as to why her 'client' wants you of all people."

"How should _I_ know? I don't know anyone else other than you guys and our superiors."

"Hmmm... Maybe it's someone who holds a grudge against you. You HAVE killed quite a good number already. Maybe it's someone who wants revenge." Stella said.

"Revenge? Psh, then I'll be really disappointed." Davis showed an exasperated grumble.

"Don't count your chicks before they've hatched." Stella lectured.

"Ugh."

"... In any case, our priority now is getting Selena to safety. Something tells me she's going to have a rude awakening." Tomoe said as she turned to face her little pupil holding on to the unconscious Selena.

Davis heaved a sigh. "Whatever that little twerp stole from Selena, it must be something important to her to use it against us like that."

"Pay no mind to that for now. Just carry Selena and let's out of here."

"Right." Davis then walked towards Flare and Selena and relieved the little mage of Selena's custody as he picked up the unconscious archer bridal style. Just s Davis was carrying Selena for only a few seconds while walking towards the dimensional gate, Davis took notice of something; Even though he held Flare the same way he held Flare when she was unconscious, the sensation of holding Selena was somewhat different. Just by holding Selena, Davis noticed just how seemingly fragile Selena's body was. "(...Well since she's an archer, that's to be expected.)" Davis thought. While still carrying Selena as they walked, a light sleepy moan escaped Selena's mouth, slightly startling Davis and causing him to look at Selena face-to-face. That's when Davis also noticed that he's never been so close to Selena like this before; not even when he first met her. Looking at Selena's face, Davis finally noticed... how cute she was, especially when she's asleep. Davis failed to notice his face slowly turning red. Also... "She's... She's surprisingly light..." Davis thought out loud... which was something he shouldn't have done.

"...You've been oogling over Selena's face for a while now." Tomoe, who was just beside Davis, suddenly spoke.

"Uwa!" Davis leapt in surprise while still holding the unconscious archer, causing Selena to groan and slightly move in his arms. "I... I am NOT oogling over... Eek!" A chill ran down Davis's spine as he felt like he was being glared with daggers from his opposite side. Although he dreaded to look, curiosity got the best of him as he slowly turned around... and there he found Stella, also staring at Davis with suspicious eyes. "D-Don't look at me like that!"

"...Hmph... Davis, I'm starting to think that you're no different from a playboy." Stella pouted.

"Wha... WHAT?! I AM NOT-" Davis frantically shouted. But just as he was about to say anymore, instinct told him to shut up. Then, instinct also told him to look behind him. Doing just that, Davis found a rather curious Flare.

"Um, Sir Davis? Why is you're face all red?"

"Urk!"

"Ah! Could it be... you're blushing!"

At Flare's words, he felt like he was struck by one of Selena's arrows right on his heart.

"Kya! Could it be that you're also considering lady Selena along with Lady Tomoe and Lady Stella?"

At the little mage's innocent gesture, all three of them turned red like crazy. Their walk home, despite being short, was extremely awkward for them, while Flare on the other hand, cheerfully skipped along, oblivious to what she's done.

Finally arriving at the castle hospital, Davis carefully laid Selena on one of the beds.

"... What about Master Laharl's sword? He won't be happy with us not having it." Stella spoke.

"We'll simply tell Master Laharl that we've found where the sword is and who stole it... He didn't really specify us to retrieve it."

"Er...W-well yeah.... Tomoe, you're surprisingly sly."

"Please don't make it sound so crude."

"Yeah well, either way, we're gonna get an earful." Stella sighed, drooping her shoulders.

Silence soon followed. Nothing awkward, nothing heavy; just plain silence in respect for the resting archer. Yet despite the peaceful moment, each one of them had questions they want answered...

Stella took the initiative and went first... "Hey Tomoe..." Stella called.

Hearing the call, Tomoe turned to face the female warrior. "Hm? What is it?"

"...I've been wondering..."

"..Yes?"

"...What was your childhood like?"

A look of shock was obvious in Tomoe's face. "Wh... why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Well... It kinda got me curious after that incident with the thief, and, well..."

Tomoe heaved a sigh. "It's something I'd rather not indulge right now... I hope you understand."

"It's ok. I thought you'd say that anyway." Stella turned away and faced the male warrior next. "So Davis, What about _you're_ childhood?"

"Me? Well, I lost my memories so I can't really say... the only thing I remember was being found in the middle of nowhere by some strangers and turned me into a warrior, and he next thing I knew, Master Laharl took me in as his pupil."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's no problem." Davis smiled which Stella gladly returned.

"Well, if we are going to talk about something like this, What I'd like to know is who could possibly want Davis... and why." Tomoe spoke.

"Beats me." Davis shrugged. "The fact that I'm probably the reason for this mess is annoying."

"Hmmm... Could it be that the one after you is someone from your past?"

"Hm, you mean like an enemy? Well, if I find him, everything would just be smooth-sailing." Daavis furrowed his eyes, tightly gripping his axe. Getting the frustration out, Davis heaved a sigh and became silent.

"...If you're thinking about something, it wouldn't hurt to be a little bit open towards us." Tomoe suddenly spoke. A little bit surprise came to Davis as he found the girls with gentle smiles.

"Oh... Well... Now that thing are like this... well... I was just asking myself the same question I had when we fist spoke to each other."

"Oh. You mean..."

"My past..."

"Davis, I'm sorry. That wasn't a good joke for me to pull..." Tomoe said apologetically.

The male warrior chuckled. "No, forget about that; It was a good thing to change the mood at that time anyway."

"What? What?" Stella spoke curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. It was just this joke she pulled on me; telling me that all of Laharl's pupils were made of his mana."

"Pfft~ and you bought that?" Stella struggled with keeping her snickering.

"Gimme a break! I have no memories of myself!"

Still struggling to keep herself from bursting into laughter, Stella eventually calmed down with a sigh. "Sorry... Sorry... PFFT~" But eventually, her snickering came back.

In the background, Flare was thinking about something while looking at the resting archer. "Hmmm..." Flare placed a finger on her lower lip while pondering.

"Hm? What is it, Flare?" Davis asked after hearing The little mage hum.

"Sir Davis, Do you also like Lady Selena?" flare asked innocently, going straight to the point.

The three older demons turned wide-eyed. If Davis had been drinking something, he would've sprayed it in front of the little mage, which would've been a bad thing indeed. So instead, his mouth dropped to the floor. "Wha- But- You- I..."

"I'm pretty curious myself." Stella spoke, staring at Davis with suspicious eyes.

"Yes, Davis, why don't you tell us your answer?" Tomoe said, as if she was asking a rhetorical question.

"Wha- N-No! I don't have any such feelings for her!"

"Oh, really? That's not the impression you gave me when you were lecherously staring at an unconscious and defenseless Selena." Tomoe raised a brow.

"Don't say it like that!" Davis shouted with his face all red.

"Hmph. Well, it's not like she'll have any feelings for you anyway."

Davis gloomed. "...Please don't say it like that too..."

Just as they were talking, a moan was heard. Turning to face the source, they find Selena slowly waking up... "Hnnnng...unnn..."

"Oh, speak of the devil." Stella said.

"Hmmmmnnn... Wha..." Slowly, Selena opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry from just waking up. Slowly, her vision cleared, with the first thing she saw was the group looking at her.

"Yo. Glad to see you still alive." The male warrior said.

"Hmph. You were happy, alright." Stella murmured with a pout while looking away.

"Lady Selena are you okay?" Flare asked out of concern.

Normally, Selena would've given them smiles, knowing that she was being well taken care of... But oddly, Selena was giving a blank expression.

"Hm? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Davis asked, noticing the unusual expression Selena was giving.

It took a moment for Selena to notice her situation. And after finally getting a grip on it, her expression slowly turned horrified? Soon, her body was trembling, she turned pale, her face showed an expression of total fear, her breathing was hoarse; it's as if the Selena they were looking at wasn't the same Selena they knew.

"S-Selena? What's wrong?" Stella asked, obviously taking notice of Selena's state.

"N...No... St... Stay back..." Selena said, her voice was quivering.

"What? Selena, what are you saying?" Davis questioned as he stood up to approach the bizarre-acting archer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! STAY BACK!!! STAY BAAAAAAACK!!!" Selena screeched, as she attempted to back away from Davis. But with nothing behind her but the edge of the bed she laid on, she fell, along with the blanket that was warming her. Not letting the fall get to her, she went to the very edge of the room, as far away as possible from the group.

The group however, was completely dumbfounded by Selena's sudden reaction. There they were witnessing Selena, quivering and curled up in a ball, staring at them with fear in her eyes as her teeth were chattering. Scared to see the archer as she is, Flare embraced her mentor. "L...Lady Tomoe... What's wrong with Lady Selena?" Flare asked her mentor. But not knowing the answer, all Tomoe could do was look at the fear-stricken archer with total disbelief.

Meanwhile, At some shopping district.

The thief wandered around, in search for a quick fill for her wallet. but just as shw was walking, the bag she held glowed a bright light. Opening her bag, a smirk became visible on her face. "Well well... I guess those guys know what up now." The smirk on the thief grew.

* * *

Davis: Ugh...

Flare: *Fidgeting*

Davis: Ok... This chapter is just too weird for me.

Flare: *Nods* Selena was acting all weird...

Davis: Well, whatever happened, we'll find out in the next chapter. Anyways, as for the readers, If you guys don't know squat with computers,then you probably don't know squat with keeping it in tip-top shape.

Flare: *shakes head* I don't know anything about computers. I don't even know what a computer is.

Davis: Oh, well, in that case, just agree to what I say and nod cutely like you always do.

Flare: *Nods*

Davis: Good girl. Now, today, we'll be talking about Defragmenting. To Defragment, go to "My computer" or whatever you renamed that.

Flare: *Nods*

Davis: Ain't she cute? Anyways, after that, select the disk you want to Defragment. Normally, you'd pick the one named "C:" or whatever you renamed it. Then right-click it and select properties.

Flare: *Nods*

Davis: Once the next menu comes out, click on the "Tools" tab and click on "Defragment now" under "Defragmentation".

Flare: *Nods*

Davis: After that, you'll get a menu and a list of the Disks you can Defragment.

Flare: *nods* ...Wait a minute.

Davis: Hm? what is it?

Flare: If a list will appear, what's the point of choosing a Disk in the first place?

Davis: nothing. Just a precaution.

Flare: *sweatdrop*

Davis: Anyways, if you wanna know if you need to Defragment your Disks, select one and click "Analyze"... Or you could just right-click the selected Disk and click "Analyze".

Flare: *Nods*

Davis: Once you've done so, the computer will do it's part and "Analyze" the selected Disk. In a couple of seconds, It'll tell you whether you need to Defragment the Disk or not.

Flare: *Nods*

Davis: Now Let's say the computer DOES tell you that you should Defragment your Disk. To do so, just click "Defragment" and let the computer work it's magic.

Flare: Oooh!

Davis: How long will Defragmenting last? Well, that actually depends. Normally, that lasts for hours.

Flare: What?

Davis: Yep. But don't be discouraged. Be patient and let it finish. Yours might finish in less than an hour given you've got great parts for your computer and your selected Disk isn't so chunked with files. Author's Defragmenting lasted over 6 hours! And that's only 1 of his 2 hard drives.

Flare: Ouch.

Davis: Yeah. In fact, he's about to Defragment the next one tomorrow.

Flare: Oooh.

Author: *Flops head on table*

Flare: What's wrong?

Author: I was suppose to finish this a few minutes ago... but for some reason, A part of the gossip corner failed to be saved... so I had to retype it again...

Davis: ...But, it's only a few words...

Author: a few words can be crucial in a story, you know...

Davis: Really? Awww. Even though it was only the gossip corner, you DO still care for this part of the story!

Author: Hehe, thank yo-

Davis: Don't push it.

Author: ...

Davis: Well, that actually MORE than the amount of space we had intended to use here, so we'll see you again next chapter. Next time, we'll continue where we left of abot maintaining your computer!

Flare: Even though it has nothing to do with the story, our reader's PC happens to be of value to us.

Author: After all, you can't read this without it...

Davis: See you next time!


	27. The Truth Unveiled

Whew! I didn't expect this chapter to take me THIS long! But on a good note, this turned out better than what I had imagined, so yeah, it evens out, I guess.

But DAMN! This is was supposed to be a short chapter and was supposed to be updated early!

Oh, And the next chapter might take even longer... I know, it's a drag.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Truth Unveiled

The group exited the room while Davis stayed inside, leaving the archer to continue quivering in fear as the male warrior watched over her. Seeing the unbelievable event, Davis rubbed his temple as the stress was starting to build up. A stern expression was on Tomoe and Stella's face, having both the same thought of Selena's unprecedented actions.

"... What's all the commotion about?" A soft, feminine voice spoke, breaking their silence.

"Miss Flonne..." Davis spoke, seeing the fallen angel speak.

"Well... We found Selena unconscious when we were in search of Master Laharl's sword..."

"...Hmph. Stupid Laharl really cares about that dumb sword more than me..." Flonne murmured with a pout. Soon noticing the eyes of the group on her, she finds the group sweatdropping at her side comment. "O-oh, don't mind me. Please continue.

"...Er, anyway, we came across the thief who stole the shield. We also believe that she's the reason for Selena's sudden fit."

"Oh? You mean the archer is the one who caused all that noise? That IS strange... Wait a minute... Did you say a 'thief' may have caused Selena to become what she is now?"

"Well, Yes."

"...I see..."

"...Can you do something, Miss Flonne? Could you use your 'celestial powers' to turn Selena back to normal?" Stella pleaded.

"...I wish I could, but I lost my angelic powers when I became a fallen angel. Besides, if my guess is correct, healing Selena is impossible."

"What?! You mean Selena is stuck the ways she is?!" Stella blurted in a panic.

"Not if you take back whatever was stolen from her."

"Stolen from her? What could be stolen from... Ah! Could it be that glowing ball of light that thief had?!"

"Miss Flonne, what is it that the thief stole from Selena?" Tomoe asked.

"Well, thieves here in the netherworld have lately learned to steal things beyond tangible materials."

"Tangible?" Flare tilted her head with a finger on her lower lip. "You mean they can steal 'intangible' things? Like what?"

"Yes. Given that they have the power, they can steal just about... anything..."

Although Stella has heard this from the thief, somehow it felt more threatening when it came from Flonne's mouth. "H...hehe... Miss Flonne, you make it sound like... the thief stole Selena's... personality..." Stella laughed nervously, with the last word being somehow hard to say.

"Hm? Well, that's about the general idea." Flonne said, clearing anymore doubts in their minds.

The revelation to such an inconceivable idea caused the group's faces to widen with total disbelief. "W-w-wait, are you saying that the thief stole a part of Selena herself?!" Stella spoke, forgetting her place with her superior, not that Flonne minded.

"Yes. A skilled thief could literally steal one's health, sight, voice, courage, memories, you name it. In fact, if a thief is skilled enough, he or she could steal one's strength."

"Namely, Master Laharl..." Tomoe said with dread.

"...But, if she could steal even an overlord's strength, why bother with the sword?" Stella questioned.

"Well, like I said, she could do that IF she's skilled enough. Odds are, she would be detected before she could even get near Laharl."

"So she took the next best thing." Tomoe continued.

"... Well then, what did the thief steal from the archer?"

"U-um, we... we don't know..." Stella said.

"Well then. What's the difference with the Selena now, from the Selena before?"

"Hmmm..." The two pondered... "Well, right now, Selena just screamed at us like she saw a ghost... Er, no human pun intended." Stella said, remembering the 'spirit' type demon.

"Hmmm... Acting like she saw something scary... Aha! that's it!"

"What? What is it?" Stella said out of curiosity.

"Maybe her courage was stolen!"

"Her courage?" Tomoe said with doubt with the idea. "If her courage was stolen, why would she act afraid of us whom she already knows?"

"... Oh... Right..." Flonne sweatdropped. "Well, how about her memories?"

"If she lost her memories, why would she act all afraid? Wouldn't she be more worried about who she is?"

"R...right..." Flonne was beginning to sulk at this point.

"...Maybe she lost her sanity?" Stella suggested. In reaction, Tomoe gave Stella a glare; obviously not in the mood to joke around. "I'm not kidding. What other reason would Selena act all crazy? Yeah sure, she was already weird when we first met her, but crazy isn't really the right word for me to describe her; at least not until that last stunt." Stella defended.

"Well, whatever part of Selena that thief stole from her, we have to get it back. Otherwise, Master Laharl won't be too happy that he lost his sword AND a pupil."

"... What about Davis?"

"... We have no choice but to let him stay here."

"Are you sure? We already had a hard time hitting her. What chance do we have?"

"Don't worry. We have an ace on the hole." Tomoe said with a confident smirk, then turned to face Flare, who was wondering about the look on Tomoe's face."

"Heh. Well, if you say so, I'll take your word on it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go train for tomorrow. I suggest you two do the same" After giving her last piece, Stella walked off.

"Well, let's get back inside. Hopefully, things have calmed down." Tomoe told her little pupil, who nodded in agreement.

Upon entering the room, Selena yelped in surprise as she finds the two enter her room, still embracing her legs and quivering in fear as she seemed to be staring at a monster's eyes.

"Oh, Tomoe." The male warrior spoke.

"Anything?" Tomoe said.

"Nope. Still the same situation as it was a few minutes ago."

"I see." Tomoe approached the quivering archer. "Selena? It's us. What are you afraid of?"

"St-stay back... stay back!" The archer weakly shouted, practically tired from the whole event.

Tomoe sighed and turned to the doctor. "Anything?"

"None that I could see. Physically, she's fine. Something must've happened that caused her this kind of trauma."

"... To cause Selena to be in this state... would it be probable if I say that a part of her was stolen?"

"I can't really say. I'm a doctor that heals physical wounds, not hearts."

"I see..."

Davis heaved a sigh, totally uncomfortable with the situation. "Well? What now?"

"We wait until tomorrow. Stella and I are going to confront the thief while you watch over Selena."

"You've gotta be kidding me! You expect me to do nothing while you and Stella cross the danger zone?!"

"What choice do we have?! If you show up, the thief will destroy whatever part of Selena she stole! It's our best chance to turn Selena back to normal."

Davis knew that Tomoe had a point. If he shows up tomorrow, they could kiss the old Selena goodbye. He dreaded the thought of Laharl throwing her out if she were to continue cowering in fear of just their presence alone. "Tch... Fine..." Davis reluctantly complied.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse us, Flare and I have some training to do..." Tomoe said, with her tone somewhat mellow compared to her usual tone. She realized that she was going to be fighting WITHOUT Davis's company; something she never thought would feel so 'unfamiliar'. Before she even met Davis, she has always been fighting to train herself, mostly alone. Now that she and Davis are in the same team, it felt so unnatural for them to not fight side-by-side. But something like this would've happened eventually. Retaining her emotions, Tomoe strengthened her conviction, not letting her emotions get the better of her again. "Let's do our best, Flare." Tomoe spoke to her pupil, redirecting her attention to their task at hand.

The moment Tomoe and Flare disappeared from the room, Davis slumped and returned his attention to the quivering archer, who then twitched as they locked eyes. "Well? Are you just gonna stay there and cower in fear all day?" Davis said in annoyance to Selena's quivering. Davis knew it was uncalled for in his part, but it was better than leaving her is she is.

"Wh...What are you going to do to me...?" Selena spoke in a shaky voice, almost dreading to speak with the male warrior in front of her.

"Oh come on." Davis's annoyance was growing. "What the hell made you think that we're gonna do something to you? You sound as if we were gonna eat you." Davis joked. But Selena was in no condition to joke around; hearing Davis's joke, Selena gasped and looked at Davis with even more horror. "Oh come on, I was just kidding!"

"Ummm..." A voice interrupted them as Davis as TRYING to communicate with the scared archer. Turning around, Davis saw the doctor with a tray of food "It's time for the patient's dinner."

Once again, Davis returned his attention to Selena. "Well, you heard her. It's time for dinner."

Selena didn't respond. She just stayed in place, practically staring at the tray of food the doctor was holding.

Again, Davis heaved a sigh, which as so rough that it sounded like a gruff, thanks to his ever-growing exasperation. "Well, I'll leave it to you, doc. I'm gonna go on ahead." Davis went for the door and exited the room, somewhat relieved from seeing Selena act so differently. Oddly enough, he'd much prefer the old Selena threatening her with her usual smile than seeing the current state Selena was in...

_...The next day..._

"I'm back." Davis spoke as he entered the room. "So doc, how are things going?"

"Nothing. She didn't eat her dinner yesterday. She didn't even eat her breakfast; she just refuses to eat."

"What?!" As soon as he heard this, Davis noticed the very same tray of food lying on the desk just beside Selena's bed, cold and untouched. "Oh come on, Selena! The food isn't drugged or anything. You need to eat to get your strength up." Davis scolded, mostly out of annoyance.

"...Why...?" Selena spoke, taking a glance of the male warrior.

"Why?! Why what?"

"...Why are you taking care of me?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't I take care of you?"

"B...Because... You're a demon aren't you?"

Davis's brow twitched. "...And what does being a demon have anything to do with taking care of my allies?"

"A...ally? I... I'm your... ally...?"

Davis slapped his forehead with his palm. "Looks like the thief took more than just a part of you. Do you remember who I am at least?"

"Y...you're... Davis..."

"Well, at least you know my name. Then, what about what happened yesterday? How'd the thief get to you?"

"Th... the thief... she..." Selena pondered, trying her hardest to remember the events that unfolded yesterday... a quick flashback occurred within Selena's mind; she remembered a hand going through her stomach... but there was no blood... the shock filled Selena as she stood there dumbfounded while the thief practically molested her innards. The flashback was abruptly interrupted by a splitting headache as Selena shook and cradled her head.

"... Guess not..." Davis slumped.

"S...sorry..."

"You've got nothing to apologize for. Don't worry about it."

"Th... thank you..." Selena blushed... at least, THIS Selena blushed.

Noticing the redness on the archer's face, Davis's face began to heat up. Seeing Selena acting all cute and shy was stirring the 'urges' within the male warrior... But his conscience tells him otherwise..."(Argh! No, Davis! Remember; she'll kill you the moment you do something funny. She's not even acting like herself. She'll be back to normal once Tomoe and Stella return... Besides... You're already having a hard time choosing between the two... Oh crap...)" Davis slapped himself as he just remembered that he BETTER choose quick or things might turn for the worse in regards to Tomoe and Stella... and Selena being in her current state, it wasn't helping. "Ugh... Uhhh... I'm gonna go get some fresh air... okay?" Davis told the archer.

"Oh. Alright." Selena said as she waved goodbye to the seemingly groggy male warrior as Davis walked out the room.

_...Meanwhile, at the given destination of the fight..._

"Well, so you guys ARE stupid to come after all." The thief insulted with Laharl's sword resting on the thief's shoulder.

"Call us stupid once you've killed us." Tomoe retorted as she took her stance and prepared herself.

"And miss out on the fun with teasing you? No way!" The thief grinned.

A vein popped in Tomoe's head as she threw 'something' at the thief with great speed.

"Whoa!" The thief yelped as she just barely dodged the fast bullet." What was that?!"

"Fire." Tomoe smirked.

"Fire?!" The thief exclaimed in surprise.

"Whoa, Tomoe, I didn't know you knew fire magic." Stella said in amazement.

"A little someone taught me how." Tomoe said with a smile as she faced the little red mage beside her, who then blushed at the indirect compliment. Returning her attention back to the thief, Tomoe began to wound up for another throw.

In reaction, the thief back-stepped to keep her distance. In anticipating the thief's move, Stella dashed forward with more force, easily regaining the distance the thief made and even getting closer to her target. Surprised at Stella's step, the thief dodged Stella's spear swipe by just a hair.

"Tch!" Stella spat in slight annoyance with her miss and back-stepped to gain some safe distance from any possible counter-attacks.

"Whew! You guys are more dangerous than I thought. And to think that I'm weak to fire." The thief said with her usual smirk while wiping of the sweat from her forehead.

Tomoe furrowed her eyes. "Telling your weakness to your enemies... you sure are confident, aren't you?"

"What, are you referring your little cigarette lighter? Please, like that'll scare me."

"Maybe not..." Tomoe smirked; and as if on cue, a great pillar of fire erupted just behind the thief. "...But I believe _that_ would do quite nicely." Tomoe pointed at the pillar.

The thief was so shocked at the eruption that she didn't even look behind. Fear was obvious on the thief's face; her playful expression was completely replaced by terror. "Th...th-there's something big behind me, isn't there..." The thief laughed nervously with a shaking voice, which was in sync with the shaking of her legs. She didn't dare to turn around, thinking that doing so might make her stare at death in the eye. But as she just shivered in place without knowing the shape of the 'thing' behind her, she could've sworn she heard a rough growl from behind her; it felt as if that something behind her had a life of its own.

In the distance, Flare had a smirk on her face while she maintaining her posture of controlling the huge creature of fire.

Seeing the situation, Stella smirked as she rested her spear behind her neck and hanged her arms on her spear. "Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?" Stella said jokingly.

"You told us that Davis couldn't come... you didn't say that Flare could help us." Tomoe said.

"Oh... Oh shit..." The thief cursed out of fear and reflex.

"Now then. I believe you have something that belongs to us."

"Y... yeah... uhhh... H... here..." The thief spoke as she handed over the sword. Tomoe approached and took the sword from her.

"... Aren't you forgetting something?"

"H-huh? O-oh, this!" The thief searched her pocket and took out the glowing orb from her hands and gave it to Tomoe.

With Tomoe having everything, the martial artist turned her back on the thief and walked away. The martial artist faced her pupil and said... "Kill her."

"What?!" The thief shouted.

On cue, a thundering roar was heard from behind the thief as a shape of a mouth of a lizard crashed on the thief, devouring her and erasing her from everyone's sight. The fiery being disappeared, along with the thief; on the place of the impact was a circle of soot as wide as the huge being.

"Harsh, Tomoe." Stella said calmly.

"Any enemy of Master Laharl should be eliminated. Her death should be a clear message to anymore enemies." Tomoe replied.

"I guess."

"Now let's get back home so we could give this to Selena." Tomoe said as she took the lead and headed for home, with Flae and Stella tailing her.

_...Back at the castle, at the veranda..._

Davis was sitting on the bench as he gazed at the spectacular sky that he always enjoyed watching. Hectic things have been happening; a part of Selena's personality was stolen, a thief's client somehow knows who he is... having mixed emotions with the girls... and the weird thing is that the current Selena was looking pretty attractive, being a 'purely innocent' type and all...

"(Gah! Davis, what are you thinking?!)" The male warrior mentally slapped himself. "(This is SELENA you're thinking about! She's not even acting like herself!)" As Davis debated with himself in his head, he became more and more conscious with what's been happening with his life... He was chosen to be Laharl's pupil, he met Tomoe, Stella, Flare and Selena, he was starting to think about the concept of 'love'... But as he thought about it, Davis noticed that he was doing the same thing when he first communicated with Tomoe outside of Laharl's order. It was a clear case of déjà vu for him; he could still remember thinking about things that always made him concerned, whether it was about him, or his occupation, not to mention he would ponder about his origins since he lost his memories... Then, while he was thinking, his train of thought would be interrupted by the martial artist that entered his life. In reflex, Davis faced the stairway leading to the veranda, as if hoping for the martial artist to show up... But to his surprise, Selena, of all people, appeared instead.

"O-oh, U-ummm... H...Hello." Selena nervously spoke.

"You? What do you want?" Davis said rather coldly, not in the mood to act all nice.

"Ah...U...Ummm... I... I j-just wanted to come here..." Selena said in an intimidated tone. But just as she finished her sentence, a cool breeze blew on the two demons. The comforting wind somehow lightened their heavy atmosphere. "Ahhh... what a nice wind..." Selena smiled.

Hoping to forget her presence, Davis turned away and laid on the bench as he faced the sky once again. The sun was setting as the sky slowly turned from orange to dark blue; it was a sight to behold in Davis's eyes...

"...What a beautiful sky..." Selena spoke, attaining the male warrior's attention yet again.

"...Yeah..." Although Davis was a bit annoyed at the archer's presence, he had to agree with her; the sky was truly beautiful today...

"...Do...Do you come up here often?" The archer asked shyly.

"...Yes..." Davis replied with the annoyance growing.

"I see. It's quite a surprise. I thought that you would enjoy scenery like this."

Finally fed up, Davis sat up from the bench and glared at Selena. "What is your problem? What are you doing talking to me?"

Selena flinched, but quickly regained her composure... Then a sad smile formed on her lips. "...I'm sorry. All I've done to you was trouble you, right? I was never a good friend to you... I'm sorry..."

Davis's glaring soon became apologetic. "Wh...Why are you apologizing for?!"

"But... you didn't seem too happy with seeing me... and I haven't been a good friend since we first met... And I've been troubling you, and-"

"Ok ok, I get it." Davis slumped. True, Selena has always threatened Davis with killing him if he ever made a 'mistake', but seeing Selena like this was just too awkward for him. Davis was obviously the victim when it came to Selena, but the current state the archer was in somehow made it topsy-turvy. "So, since you came all the way to see me, can I help you with something?"

"O-oh, no-nothing in particular..."

"...Sooo... WHY did you want to see me?" Davis said with his voice (and his irritation) growing.

"I just... wanted to see you... that's all..." Selena said with an adorable puppy-dog face.

"Th... That's all?" Davis spoke with a flustered face. Selena nodded.

"Since I've cleared my head, I can think straight again. But since the thief stole an important part of my personality, I won't be acting like my normal self until the girls get it back for me... And I was hoping to talk to you while I'm still like this." Selena said, also blushing.

"You mean you'd prefer to talk to me in your current state? Why is that?"

"W... well... the current me... isn't very open to people... so I'd like this chance to open up to you... to make up for my cruelty towards you..."

"Oh, there's no need. It's no bother to me."

"...Oh... I see..." Selena suddenly looked downcast.

"...U...Unless you'd wanna talk about yourself, I'd be glad to listen to you..." Davis said in hopes of preventing any 'drama' after seeing a lonely-looking Selena.

"...Thank you." Selena smiled. "...Then... May I begin my tale?"

Davis nodded as he scooched over and offered a side of the bench, which Selena gladly accepted.

"Thank you... Now to begin with... I'm actually not born a demon..."

With Selena's quick sentence, there was a pause for three seconds before Davis could register what Selena ha just said. "...Huh?"

"To tell you the truth... I was really born... a human..."

Again, another three-second pause took place before Davis replied." ...A human?!"

"...That's right." Selena nodded. "...And I never truly specialized in archery... I... was more... into... clergy..."

"Well, that part isn't really a surprise since you know healing magic. Heck I was wondering how you did... But how could a Human turn into a demon?"

"W... well... It was actually because of a curse."

"A curse?"

"Yes. I was a resident of a certain village that an overlord attacked. The invading overlord put a curse on everyone, including myself, and turned everyone into mindless demons..."

Again, another three seconds of silence. Davis raised a brow at the 'mindless' part. "...Mindless... Demons?"

"Ah! I-I-I meant We were being turned into demons while also making us violent! I didn't mean that _ALL_ were bad! I only meant the ones TURNING into demons! Honest!"Selena said in a panic.

"...Then how come you're composed when you say the ones being turned into demons were going violent?"

"... I managed to get away from the radius of the curse before it could do anymore damage to me."

"(...Oh, I think the curse got to you pretty deep enough though...)" Davis thought with a sweatdrop.

"...Hm?" Selena noticed the sweatdrop on Davis and gave him a confused look.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Continue."

"Well... since I fled, I had nowhere to go... But luckily, I stumbled upon the Village of Badre; a village in the mountains consisting of only female archers. They were kind enough to take me in... Although they were all very nice and cheerful... I was rather... distant to them, despite their kindness... now that I think about it in my current state... I truly regret it..." Selena's tone slowly became mellower and mellower as she spoke her words.

"(...*Sob*. What about me? Don't you regret your harassment towards me? T_T") Davis spoke inwardly with comedic anime tears.

"U...um..." Seeing Davis's actions, the archer grew concerned.

"It's nothing... *sniff* please continue." Davis said while wiping his eyes.

"U-um, I believe I've told you everything so, um..."

"Sooo... This is your REAL personality?"

"Ah- w...well, um... I-in my human life, yes, I MEAN NO!"Selena spoke, shouting the last part.

"Yes? No? What???"

"I'm not really like this! It's only because I'm talking to a demon!"

"...And what does me being a demon have anything to do with your personality?"

"This is my first time talking to a demon in my human personality."

"...So you've only conversed with demons when you became one yourself?"

"Yes..." Selena nodded.

"...And... Since We're the first demons you talked to, you freaked out..."

"I...in a way... yes."

"Sooo... You're actually the pure-and-weak kind of girl..."

"I-I am not weak!" Selena defended with a pout.

"That's not how I see it."

"...Auuu... " Selena sulked.

"*sigh* Well whatever. We'll just have to wait till the girls get you back to normal."

"...Normal... huh..." Selena's face showed a saddened expression at the thought.

"... What, you'd prefer to be the way you are now?"

"... It's not that..."

"Then what?"

"...It's just that... I might never act like this ever again... this part of me proves that I was once human..."

"...And... Why is it sad again?"

"Because... I'm no longer going to be... who I am..." Selena said softly with a teardrop falling down her cheeks and a frown on her lips.

Out of kindness, Davis brushed his index finger on the falling tear, wiping it off.

"Ah..." Selena was taken by slight hint of surprise of Davis's kindness, then a blush rose on her face. Luckily for her, the color of the darkening sky concealed the color on her cheeks.

"You may no longer be who you are before... But you should at least be happy of who you are today... Besides, you might compare and find your present to be better than your past." Davis said with a gentle smile.

"Davis..." Selena said in a soft tone; the blush on her cheeks grew redder and redder, but was still unnoticeable thanks to the now-dark sky.

But before she could do anything else...

"We're he~re!" A familiar voice hummed as steps were heard ascending the stairs.

"Hii!" A weak yelp escaped Selena's lungs as she realizes her predicament.

"Selena?" A voice belonging to Tomoe spoke her name. "Are you alright being out of bed? how are you feeling?"

"I-I-I-I'm fine! Th-thank you!" Selena stuttered as she bolted off the bench, awfully stiff and shaking.

"...I'm guessing you're not..." Tomoe sweatdropped. "Flare, the sphere please."

Upon answering her mentor's call, Flare went for her pocket and gave Tomoe the glowing orb.

Tomoe took the glowing sphere and showed it to the two. "Here. With this, Selena should be back to normal."

"N... Normal?" Selena said with her eyes widening as if in fear.

"Ah, so you guys have, huh? What about the thief?" Davis asked.

"Taken care off." Tomoe said with a smirk while glancing towards her pupil, who showed a smile.

"And Master Laharl's sword?"

"We've already delivered it to him... He's ... quarreling with Miss Flonne at the moment..." Tomoe sweatdropped.

"Alright. Then go on, Selena." Davis stood up and lightly shoved Selena towards Tomoe.

"E-eh? Wh-what?" Selena stammered.

"You should get back to normal as soon as possible. Master Laharl will flip if he sees you in your current state."

"....But...B-but..."

"What is it?"

"...Nothing..." Selena hung her head in defeat. She wanted to say more... She wanted to reveal more... But this mysterious force within her kept her from doing so... All she could do was slowly walk closer and closer to Tomoe, who held the very object that would turn her back into the 'demon' that she truly is. With Tomoe in front of her, she reluctantly held her hand up as Tomoe handed over the sphere. Upon contact, the sphere suddenly lunged at the archer, disappearing inside her. Selena was stunned at the sudden moment, then collapsed on her knees and eventually fainted.

"Selena!" Davis yelled the archer's name as he bolted to help. "Selena! Selena, are you alright?! C'mon, speak to me!" Davis spoke in a panic while holding onto the unconscious archer.

"Calm down, Davis. I think her body is only re-registering, so she'll be fine. She'll be back to her old self once she wakes up." Tomoe assured with a smile.

Davis looked at Tomoe... then returned his eyes to the archer "... Back to her old self... huh..." Davis sighed. The male warrior lifted the archer up and carried her bridal style towards the castle hospital. "...I'll take her to the hospital. There might me side effects or whatever."

"Please do. We don't want any more hindrances from our own teammates." Tomoe said.

After hearing Tomoe's piece, Davis began walking away onto his destination. In the vicinity, Davis gently lowered her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Looking down on the sleeping beauty- er, I mean archer, Davis couldn't shake off the thought of the 'human' Selena... Just thinking of it made Davis stressed out. "...Uuugh... Crap." Davis scratched his head as he dropped his butt on a chair.

"...Hm? What's wrong?" Out of the blue, Stella appeared and asked Davis out of concern after seeing his strange reaction; the male warrior yelped in surprise of her sudden intrusion.

"Gah! Stella, don't scare me like that!" Davis said, taking deep breaths. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm fine."

"Doesn't look that way." Stella said with a frown after seeing Davis's state of unrest.

"... Sorry." Davis lowered his already-low head. "I didn't mean to get you worried about me."

Stella smiled at the male warrior's gentle words. "As long as you're okay, it's alright."

"...Thanks." Davis replied, returning the smile, which caused Stella to blush.

Hoping to hide the redness of her face, Stella turned to face the door. "I... I'll see you later... T-take care of Selena, okay?" Stella said with a stuttering tone, which was somewhat out-of-character for the female warrior. "(Darn it, Stella! Get your head together!)" Stella mentally slapped herself.

"..Take care." Davis said, bidding her a temporary goodbye; the kind gesture caused Stella's heart to race and her body heat up.

"(Darn it! Why do you have to be so cool!? If you keep acting like that...)" Stella clutched her chest, unnoticed by the male warrior. "(... I'll have a hard time letting go...)" With her last thought, Stella closed the door behind her, leaving Davis and Selena alone... a single tear fell down her cheek.

Back in the room, Davis heaved a sigh.

"... You're truly an idiot, aren't you?"

"Waaah-!" Davis yelped in surprise at the sudden voice. Quickly turning to face the obvious source, Davis finds Selena looking at him with eyes of disappointment. "S-Selena! Y-you're awake..."

"Obviously." Selena bluntly spoke; Davis sweatdropped as the atmosphere became heavy on him.

"So um... H-how are you?"

"Unpleasant since my human ego told you thing she shouldn't have." Selena sighed.

"...Oh..." That simple word was all that Davis could say. After all, since the human Selena wanted to speak her heart out while the demon Selena was a total mystery, it was quite a surprise for Davis to find out such a thing about the bizarre archer. But it couldn't be Davis's fault since all he did was listen to the story of the human Selena; it wasn't as if she told any information that would change anything. Thus, Davis took it upon himself to ask... "What's wrong with what she said?"

"It was something she didn't need to say-"

"That didn't seem like it to her." Davis interrupted, which was a total surprise to the archer. "We never knew anything about you until today. I dunno about the rest, but I fell really uncomfortable working with you."

"... This is the reason why she should've spoken with you."

"What?"

"It's because you knew of my true self that you're now starting to go against me; that tone of your isn't very pleasant." Selena said... and her usual devious smile wasn't present. Instead, an annoyed expression was in its place.

"Your attitude towards me wasn't very nice either." Davis retorted, adding fuel to her annoyance. "And I'm not some coward as to take advantage of that. Heck I don't even know how you got that stupid idea! So what if I know what you were truly like? You're back to your '_normal_' self right now, aren't you? So how the hell am I gonna take advantage of you when you could just kill me like you always tell me you would?" At that point, Selena didn't respond. Instead she looked away, as if in defeat. Offended, Davis was about to shout, but before he could even speak, he noticed something he never imagined.... the smooth, white skin on Selena's face was visibly turning red. "(...Is she... blushing...?)" Davis thought. He didn't know why she was going red... and before he knew it, he himself was also turning red in the face after seeing Selena's cute side. "H-hey. Say something." Davis said, unable to bear the awkward silence of the archer.

As if in response, Selena's infamous smile crept on her lips, along with a light giggling. "You truly are quite a man, aren't you?"

"Oh come on! Don't mock me like that!"

"I'm not mocking you. I'm complimenting you." Selena's smile somehow became 'soft' in Davis's eyes; hey seemed more 'pure' that usual. "My human personality was right in making the right decision."

"Decision? In what?"

"Of telling you about myself... In fact, she forgot to tell you another piece of information." Selena said this with her smile becoming mischievous.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Davis asked, failing to notice the mischievous smile.

"... I was in love." Selena said bluntly.

"Uh huh... What?!" Davis shouted the last word, registering Selena's words in his head for a few seconds.

"Don't act so surprised. It's the human Selena we're talking about here." Selena said, rather offended.

"O-oh... yeah." Davis sweatdropped.

"Anyway, as I've said, I (I mean my human personality) was in love in my past." Selena's mischievous smile turned melancholic as she reminisced. "Oddly enough, I was in love with quite a ruffian. He would always get himself into quite a lot of trouble and the villagers would catch and pin him. *giggle* I could still remember his antics."

As Davis listened, he temporarily lost focus on the story after hearing the 'catch and pin him' part. "(...I wonder what kind of man this woman's type?)" Davis thought with a sweatdrop.

"...But despite his troublesome actions, he was actually quite a kind fellow."

"(He's a troublemaker... and a nice guy at the same time? I really don't know what kind of guy this girl's type is.)" Davis sweatdropped again.

"...He was very sweet... *giggle* and it was so cute whenever he became embarrassed after I thanked or complimented him for his kindness."

"...Sounds like a guy version of a tsundere..." Davis murmured.

"Well at least he's not a clumsy and lazy person like someone I know." Stella retorted with her smile still intact and a vein bulging on her head.

"Urk... Touche." Davis slumped.

"Yes. Well... to the very end, he was a truly kind man inside..."

"So uh, What happened to him?"

"Oh, he died." Selena said bluntly, almost surprising Davis off his chair. He had almost forgotten the fact that this is the demon personality of Selena; the one whom he's always known... or so he thought. "Well, _die_ should probably not be the word to describe it... after all, I never really witnessed him die... but in my (human) heart, it felt like he was already dead... I could still remember the bone-chilling sight of him slowly turning into a blood-thirsty demon." Although what Selena said was saddening, she said her words with a smile as if she was telling a happy story. "...But during his last moments as a human, he told me to run away; to keep myself safe... And so I did without turning back... *Sigh* Even in his last moments, he was still kind enough to think about my well being..."

"Wait a minute." Davis interrupted.

"Hm? What is it?"

"...You (I mean the demon personality)... are a product of that 'curse' the human Selena was talking about... am I right?"

"Oh. Didn't my human personality tell you?"

"She told me that the curse only got a part of her."

"Well, she's right... the curse got a BIG part of her; if the curse had completely taken over her, she would've become but a mindless demon. But instead, '_I_' was born..."

"...An enigmatic personality of a demon..." Davis continued his word.

"Oh, your tone seem to have quite the hatred for me." Selena smirked.

"I hated you the moment I met you, woman." Davis said coldly.

"Oh? Well, aren't you rather harsh today." Said Selena, not removing her smirk from her face.

""If I don't tell you, I'll probably explode; so let me tell you more... I don't trust you. You're unpredictable. Your smile creeps me out. And I don't like how you treat me; I don't mind that, but do that to anyone else, and I might hurt you." Davis said with his tone calm but full of hatred.

"...I see... so you hate me that much... I'm sure my human personality would cry right now."

"Don't give me that you little-"

"Just so you know, she is conscious within me."

"What?!" Davis shouted, losing face.

"Whatever I hear, she hears. Whatever I feel, she feels... And whatever I see she sees."

"Ugh..." Davis froze at Selena's words. He wanted to let out his anger at the demonic archer in front of him, but he didn't anticipate that he might've been shouting at the innocent one too.

"Although you hate me, do you also hate the other me as well?"

"Stop it!"

"Why? You wanted to relieve yourself of your frustration against me, correct? So let me help you. Do you also hate the other me as well?" Selena repeated her question.

"Your other self has nothing to do with this."

"Yes she does; after all, this is _her_ body." The smirk on Selena's lips grew.

"Fine! Then I'll tell you! I don't hate her, but I HATE YOU! I would've preferred her to be here than you any day!"

"Is that so?" The smirk on Selena's face... turned mischievous. "Then why don't I let her control the body from now on?"

"What?!"

"I can do that; I can switch my personality at will. Do you wish for that?"

"Ugh..." Davis was once again put into silence. He knew that Selena was toying with her. If Selena was to revert back into the innocent personality, his master might not agree to it; in fact, Laharl might kick her out of the castle. A grimace formed onto Davis's face... then grabbed Selena by her clothes. "You... despicable little..." Davis growled, but his voice was shaking.

"Hmmm~" a hum came out of Selena, who was wearing her infamous smile; that very same smile that always kept Davis uncomfortable. "You care for my other self, don't you?"

"SHUT UP!" Davis shouted, causing Selena to flinch, which was quite something that nobody expected. But Davis was too angry to care.

Quickly regaining her composure, the archer giggled. "You are truly too nice for your own good, Davis."

"You little..."

Out of the blue, Selena gently cupped Davis's cheek, surprising the male warrior and causing him to lighten his grip on Selena. Then, Davis felt something soft and moist on his lips. Obviously knowing what it was, Davis froze, with Selena's face tilted in front of him with her eyes closed... He could feel her breath out of her nose tickling his cheek; he even heard a small-yet-sweet moan come out of her lips... and into his. The sensation was all too much for Davis to comprehend; he didn't know whether to smack the archer for her insolence... or to embrace her for the heck of the awkward atmosphere. None of the two ideas came as his mind became a total slate. The only thing occupying in his mind was the kiss they were sharing. Selena's eyes were closed while Davis's eyes were wide open from the shock. He didn't even know who long it has been since the start; five seconds? Ten? Maybe thirty? A minute? But before he could even think, Selena broke the kiss; Davis didn't even notice that he was breathing heavily.

With her face all red, Selena let out a breath as she caressed her lips with her finger. Then, her smile returned to her lips as she giggled. "So _that's_ what a kiss feels like."

At that point, Davis would've exploded from anger, but the mere shock just got him frozen in place, stuttering like an idiot.

"Oh, and before you jump to conclusion, it was my other self that wanted to kiss you." Selena whispered in Davis's ear. "She just never had the courage to actually do so, so I took the initiative for her; after all, what I feel she feels. And to think, you happen to be our first kiss instead of her first love."

Hearing the archer's words, Davis's face showed an expression of total shock, much greater than his current state.

"...In other words, you just kissed virgin lips." Selena giggled with her words, and then got up from her bed. "Ahhh, I feel so much better now. I'm off to target practice. ^_^" and with that, Selena skipped away, leaving the dumbstruck male warrior alone.

Meanwhile, Stella was practicing with her spear when she saw Selena happily skipping towards her destination. "Hey, Selena!" Stella called, waving to her. Gearing the female warrior's call, Selena approached her. "How are you feeling? Any better? No more sudden fits?" Stella joked.

"*giggle* no. I'm fine now. Never felt better. thank you for asking."

"No problem. By the way, where's Davis? Isn't he with you?"

"...Let's just say I left him to think for himself." Selena said with a radiant smile.

"Ooo...k?" Stella said rather confused... but for some reason, she didn't want to know what happened.

Back in the room where Davis is, the male warrior showed an expression of grieving. A single word that came out of his mouth was the only thing that could be heard... "...Dammit..."

* * *

Flare: *Fiddles fingers awkwardly*

Selena: Teeheehee! ^_^ Hello, everybody! As you all know, I'm Selena, and I'll be taking Davis's place in regards to our last topic... And I'm sure you know the reason for Davis's absence, yes? Flare, if you would?

Flare: Eh? Ah, r-right! *digs under a pile of paperwork8 um, our last topic was in regards to maintaining out computers...

Selena: Ah, yes. That malicious device that causes children deprivation of sleep and academics just for the sake of video games and whatnot.

Author: *Stabbing noises*

Selena: To continue where we left of. we shall now talk about disk cleanup. Disk cleanup is deleting the unwanted files that you won't find in your recycle bin. to do so, right click a drive and click properties.

Flare: *Nods*

Selena: Then, click on "Disk cleanup".

Flare: *Nods*

Selena: Upon doing so, the computer will check for any files that haven't been used for a while.

Flare: *Nods*

Selena: After that, you will be given a list of the files that haven't been used; you can select the files that you want removed, but it's recommended tht you check on all of them.

Flare: *Nods*

Selena: Once you've selected the files you want removed, click on 'OK' to begin the Disk Cleanup. And with that, the computer will start removing the filesyou selected.

Flare: Ooooh!

Selena; Simple, isn't it? ^_^

Flare: M! *nods*

Selena: Oh! before we forget, these instructions only apply to users using Windows XP, including the instructions to defragment your computer, which is in the previous chapter.

Flare: What? then what about the other users not using Windows SP?

Selena: it's XP, honey.

Flare: Whatever!

Selena: Well, unfortunately, Author here only knows how to manage Windows XP so there's nothing he could do for other users.

Flare: Awww... how sad...

Selena: Yes, it is sad... that our author is an idiot.

Author: What?! You were referring to me?!

Selena: well, that's all the time we have for today!

Flare: Join us next time for yet another awesome chapter of "Partners and"!

Selena: until then...

Both: Bye bye! *waves goodbye*

*Curtain closes*

Davis: AUTHOR! GET OVR HERE!!! I'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!

Author: Oh shit! *starts running* C'mon! Don't tell me you didn't like that!

Davis: WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!!!

Author: Hiiieee!!! *starts running into the distance with Davis madly chasing him*


	28. The Second Thief

Ugh… Sorry guys. This one should've been early, but I was too engrossed to the awesomeness that is "Clannad", and if drama is your thing, you'll worship that piece of work…

But the good news is that as I listen to Clannad's soundtrack, I'm digging up a brainstorm for future chapters, thus prolonging Partners End… Sort of… But it doesn't mean that this chapter and the others will be updated quickly; I'm just thinking of situations and ideas.

Oh, and As you guy noticed, it's taking me a HELL of a long time to update... yeah, reality has been VERY busy with me... not to mention I go a FAILING grade in a major subject that depressed the HELL out of me! But that doesn't matter here so ignore that.

Actually, the next chapter is over half of being finished already; I planned to post this in the same time as the next one, but time flew too fast so I just decided to post this one earlier. If i'm NOT lucky, the onther one'll be delayed again... WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!

* * *

Chapter 28: The Second Thief

"Se-ya!" Stella grunted as she swung her spear, swiping left and right- "Ta-" -Then striking backwards with the opposite end of her spear "Hai!" –Then a jumping upward swing. As her feet touched the ground, she quickly re-entered her stance, ready for more, despite the heavy sweating. Feeling content, Stella sighed as she softened up and returned to her normal position, wiping off the sweat from her forehead with her arm. She then headed for the lone chair which was placed at the corner of the open area; on the chair was a plastic drinking container filled with ice-cold water, and an unused towel. Stella grabbed the bottle and gulped down over half of the full container in a single chug. Exhaling after her drink, she took the towel and wiped every sweaty area on her body.

"Well well. You're quite the hard-worker." A voice spoke behind the female warrior, surprising Stella.

Quickly turning behind her, Stella found a face all too familiar to her. "You!" Stella shouted.

The source, who was supposed to be nothing more than soot, was standing alive and well in front of the female warrior, who was in disbelief; only her clothing was very different in color, as well as her hair and eye color. "Calm down. Don't get your bloomers in a twist." The thief spoke. "If ever you're wonderin, I'm not who you think I am… and if I'm right, you're one of those who killed my sister." The thief said, roughly intensifying her last few words.

"Hmph. What me to take you to her?" Stella confidently said with a smirk, taking up her stance once more.

"No thanks. I'd rather you see her yourself." The thief retorted, also taking up a stance with her spear, with her stance similar to Stella's.

A vein popped on Stella's head. "So you steal techniques too huh? Figures." Stella scoffed.

"Hah! I bet I could do your own moves better than you can!" The thief taunted.

"…Just you… TRY!" Stella lunged at the thief with blazing speed. I terms of fighting compared to male warriors like Davis, female warriors like Stella had the physical advantage when it came to speed thanks to her slim frame; a trait Stella is proud and confident of.

The thief however, was also known for quick movements, not to mention stealth; a must-have skill thieves should have for stealing duties. Seeing Stella's advance, the thief prepares for the assault as she tenses herself up. In a quick instant, both poles of their spears have already collided multiple times in attempts to bring their target down; sounds of wood and metal colliding echo throughout the area.

Luckily, Stella's strikes successfully connect, although none of them were enough to bring the thief down, let alone kill her. The thief on the other hand, could only get as much as simple scrapes and scratches on the female warrior… but for some odd reason, a headache gets to Stella, with each passing moment to cause the pain to intensify, ultimately and greatly causing Stella to weaken. Fortunately, Stella dealt enough damage to the thief to also cause her to back away as soon as she did.

According to Stella's judgment, the fight would've been one-sided, with her having the advantage had it not been for her mysterious headache. Hoping to hide the pain, Stella smirked. "Hmph. For someone who's over confident, you're all-mouth-no-skill."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." The thief spoke with a sarcastic tone… then smirked. "Well then, I'm guessing you're already feeling the effects?"

"W…what are you babbling about?"

"Oh come on. Not even a headache or sumethin?"

Hearing the word headache, Stella's face showed surprise. "(Sh-she's the cause of this stupid headache?!)"

"Oho~! Looks like it's already in effect, eh?" The thief raised a brow and smirked as after seeing the facial reaction of the female warrior.

"D-dammit! What did you do to me?!" Stella shouted, losing face.

"Oh I figured I'd I'd wipe your memory by stealing it. But I thought I'd at least weaken your memories with this 'forgetful spear'." The thief grinned while Stella showed a feared expression after realizing the situation…

The Forgetful Spear was a weak weapon compared to theirs but it had a strange effect of causing temporary amnesia to those who are struck by it. Although Stella was only scraped by the weapon, it had shown visible effects to her. And since the thief wanted to steal her memories, having them temporarily forgotten will make it easier for her to steal; not to mention the headache side-effect would weaken Stella, making the thief's work a lot easier.

"Now then, lemme test out what you've forgotten…. Umm… do you remember your name? Your favorite food? Your hobbies? Your likes? Your dislikes? The name of your mom? Your Dad?-"

"M… mom… D… dad?" A look of fear was evident on Stella's face.

The thief grinned. "Oh~… lucky; you lost the important ones."

"N…no…" Stella began shaking as she clutched her aching head. Anger was soon flowing within the female warrior as she shot a glare at the thief. "Darn it!" Stella lunged at the thief once more, but her advancement was visibly slower than her previous one.

The thief smirked after seeing the effects quickly taking over Stella. Like a hare underestimating the tortoise, the thief waited for the right moment to move; a risky move on her part, but ended up with great rewards as she successfully blocked Stella's attack and countering with a swipe of her spear. Stella barely dodged the swipe as the tip of the spear once again grazed her skin, adding to her dismay. Thinking quickly, Stella reacted with a quick attack that took the thief by surprise; Stella swiftly pierced forward with her spear, with the thief just in front. Although the thief was struck right at her abdomen, she luckily stepped back, causing no serious injury, but a painful and bloody wound nonetheless. "Oo~ow… that really hurt." The thief whimpered while clutching her wound.

Suddenly, a splitting headache had once again hindered Stella, causing her to quickly clutch her head. "(Argh! It's no good! I can't take her on like this! I have to call for help!)" Stella thought as she turned around to flee the scene… but before she could take a second step… "(H-huh? W…What?)" Questions suddenly start popping within her mind… What was happening? Who was she going call for help? What was she doing there? To make matters worse, of all things to remember, it had to be the danger she was in, in addition to losing focus due to the confusion within her mind. Fear was quickly consuming Stella, which did not help her in her situation. And without warning, the thief suddenly kicked the female warrior right beside her ribs, causing the wobbly Stella to fall rather easily, like a tranquilized animal.

Acting quickly, the thief got on top of Stella and pinned her down by planting both her knees on Stella's arms. The thief showed Stella a sadistic grin, which went unnoticed by the female warrior, who shut her eyes closed due to her great confusion. But her eyes quickly burst open when pain suddenly struck her right at her abdomen; the spot similar to the thief's wound caused by the female warrior. "Guaaaaaah!!" Stella cried in pain as the thief practically plunged her fingers right at Stella's side into a bloody mess. The thief then plucked out a small part of Stella's flesh and placed it into her wound. And with a little trick, the wound on the thief suddenly healed, as if it wasn't there. "Ahhh… Ahhh…" Stella's body began shaking from the intense pain her head and body was receiving; tears began to form from her eyes as she shut them again.

"Oh, Come on. It was only the side of your belly. You got me on my side on my belly and you don't see me cryin. So it was only right for me to steal it back." With a grin, the thief cradled Stella's head.

Realizing what the thief was about to do, Stella eyes we bolted open with fear. "No… No!"

"No use pleadin now~." The thief cooed as she slowly lifted her hands;

And with another splitting headache, Stella's fears had come…

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_"

_At the veranda..._

Davis nearly fell off the bench where he laid when he heard a loud scream. "What the hell-?!" Without even thinking it, Davis grabbed his axe by the side and towards the edge of the veranda, leaping from the 5-story height of the castle and landing on the ground with a bid thud.

"Davis!" Tomoe called as she saw the male warrior land from the leap.

"What the heck happened?!" Davis said, obviously not in a good mood.

"It came from behind the castle! Flare is there right now!" Tomoe said, almost panicking.

"Flare?! But that sounded more like-"

"Stella's voice." Tomoe continued.

Suddenly, A loud roar from a familiar 'huge serpent' was heard from the same area.

"Wh-what?! Tera Fire?!" Tomoe exclaimed.

Without anymore delay, the two dashed straight for the source.

_Meanwhile, back at Stella's location..._

Flare was pointing her wand at the thief while Tera Fire stood tall, as if belittling its little morsel.

But the thief didn't falter; instead, she showed a sadistic grin, mentally scaring the little mage. "You don't wanna do that, child." The thief said, easily reading Flare's mind.

"U...ugh..." Flare took a step back as the thief took a step forward. "St-stay back!" Flare meekly threatened, but the thief didn't buy the little mage's bluff.

Suddenly, the thief's instincts kicked in and back-dashed, barely avoiding the arrow that was aimed at her neck.

"Tch." Selena, who was hidden on top of a tree, spat at her miss.

"Whoa! That was close. Guess you guys shouldn't be played around with." The thief confidently said. "Well, I think I've overstayed my welcome here. See ya!" And with that, the thief left, leaving the bleeding Stella laying out-cold on the floor.

With the thief gone, Tera fire quickly faded as Flare fell to her knees, sobbing.

On cue, Davis and Tomoe arrive in the scene. Upon Arriving, the two find Flare down to her knees, trembling, while Stella laid on the floor with a bloody wound on her abdomen.

"Stella!!!" Davis shouted as he noticed the terrible wound on Stella, dashing to her direction. "Stella! Stella, speak to me! Come ON!" Davis pleaded to the lifeless body as he cradled the upper half of her body.

"Flare!" Tomoe on the other hand, took notice of her pupil as she ran towards the little mage, who was facing the direction the thief went. "Flare, are you alright?!"

"La... Lady Tomoe... ugh... *hic*..."

"It's alright, Flare; we're here... calm down... calm down..." Tomoe embraced Flare as she spoke softly as if whispering, calming the little mage down from her weeping. Flare returned her mentor's embrace as she finally stopped with her crying.

"Dammit!" Davis exclaimed as he got no response from the lifeless body.

"Please wait. I'm about to heal her." Selena said, as she jumped from the tree she was on. conveniently landing near Davis and Stella, she quickly began channeling her magic, with a small, green rune circle appearing and floating just by Selena's palm, which was hovering over Stella's wound. And slowly, the blood on Stella's wound was slowly being absorbed back into the wound, with the flesh slowly closing. After only a couple of seconds, the would was completely healed as if it was never even there.

"Well? How is she? Is she gonna be alright?" Davis asked the archer, who let out a deep sigh.

"Her wound isn't serious, but what her condition was critical due to her mental instability." Selena informed.

"What?! Mental instability?!" Davis exclaimed, clearly not understanding Stella's condition.

"It means that something was wrong with or in her head; it interfered with her health and brought her through a near-death situation." Selena explained. "I believe the thief who invaded the castle has something to do with-"

"What?! Thief?! I thought Flare was able to kill her?!" Tomoe exclaimed.

"This one seemed different. Apparently, there's more than one of them... And if there's more than one of them, we'll never know how many there are..."

In a quick instant and out of nowhere, the person-in-question suddenly reappeared. "I almost forgo- Whoa. Looks like you guys are already getting ready for the party." The thief smirked.

"YOU!" Tomoe shouted as Flare tightened her embrace.

"I just forgot to tell you: Be at the usual spot where you killed my sister. Tomorrow. Same time... I'm gonna let you guys feel the experience of losing someone important to you." The thief spoke with venom in her tone; her usually mischievous smirk wasn't present. And without even waiting for the group's reply, the thief quickly disappeared from their sights.

With the thief gone once again, Davis rubbed is temple and groaned in displeasure. "...Ugh... She stole something from Stella, didn't she?"

"Most likely." Tomoe replied.

"*Sigh... guess we'll find out once she wakes up..."

"...And speak of the devil." Selena said while keeping her eyes onto Stella.

Just as Selena said her peace, Stella showed signs of life, groaning weakly.

"Stella! Stella, you okay?"

Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing Stella saw upon her awakening was a male warrior, who seemed to show an expression of worry over her.

"...Hey Stella. Can you hear me?" Davis asked again after not getting any response.

Stella looked at Davis with a confused look... then tears started to flow as Stella suddenly started to cry, covering her face with her hands...

"H-hey! what's wrong?!" Davis said in a panic, wondering over Stella's sudden reaction.

Stella only shook her head weakly.

"Hey c'mon! Say something!"

Again, Stella's only response was shaking her head.

"Hey come on! I can't help you if-"

Before Davis could say anything else, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking behind, he found Selena with a sad expression as she also shook her head, cuing her to leave her alone.

Calming down, Davis reluctantly stopped with his words and merely held onto the sobbing Stella.

"Oh... Miss Stella... *Hic* it's all my fault... *Hic* I couldn't protect her... *Hic* I'm sorry... *Sob* I'm so sorry... *Sob*..." Flare spoke to her mentor as she also cried for the older girl.

"It's ok, Flare. You did what you could. Well done..." Tomoe said with a gentle tone, stroking the little mage's hair.

"What the hell is all that racket about?" A childish-yet-intimidating tone spoke to them, easily attaining the group's attention.

Slowly turning around, Davis saw Laharl, Etna and Flonne. "Ma-Master Laharl! (Crap! This is bad! If Master Laharl finds out about Stella's condition...)" Davis thought, dreading the possibly-undesirable outcome.

Unfortunately for Davis, he didn't even have enough time to even think of a solution as the young overlord quickly took notice of Davis holding onto the crying female warrior. "What's going on here? I saw Tera Fire being called."

"Th...that's..."

"-We were infiltrated by another thief." Selena interrupted, helping out the panicked male warrior.

"WHAT?!" Laharl roared. "ANOTHER ONE!? WHY I OUGHTA... So what was stolen this time!?"

Davis grimaced at his mentor's question; he didn't know how to get away from this one.

"Oddly, it seemed that the thief stole a part of Stella." Selena said without a moment of thought.

Davis jolted his head facing Selena, completely shocked as how the archer could calmly tell their mentor something that could harm Stella's status as Laharl's pupil... but Davis quickly returned to his grimaced expression after remembering that 'it was Selena after all'.

"What?" The young overlord raised a brow, somehow taking the matter lightly.

"It was the same with me before; the same thief who stole your sword also stole my personality."

"Your were robbed of your personality? Seeing as how you are now, I'm guessing you got it back... Why am I not informed of this?" Laharl scolded.

"I believe my friends didn't want to stain your point of view towards me due to my recklessness. Please forgive us."

"Hmph. Well I don't really have a reason to be mad, but having my team crippled so easily is a real problem. Fix this immediately."

"Yes, Master Laharl." Selena bowed.

As Laharl turned around to leave, Flonne followed suit, but Etna stayed in place, sternly looking at the sobbing female warrior.

"Anytime, Etna." Laharl said, impatiently waiting for his vassal.

"...I think I'm gonna go help them." Etna smirked.

"L...Lady Etna..." Davis gently said, surprised by the higher demon's offer.

"I just... felt like helping is all..." Etna walked towards the male warrior and gave a pat on Stella's head, somehow calming her down.

"Hmph. So you're pitying my pupils, are you, Etna? Alright then, we'll help with fixing this mess."

"Laharl..." Flonne spoke Laharl's name softly.

"...Just to be clear, I'm doing this to get rid of anyone who defies my authority as the overlord." Laharl clarified.

Tomoe smiled at her masters kind gesture. "...Of course."

At Tomoe's side, Flare had already calmed down and noticed Laharl's offer to help. Tugging at her mentor, Flare asked out of curiosity. "Um, is his highness gonna help us get that thief?"

"Yes. Yes he is? Why do you ask?"

Flare didn't answer. Instead, she turned to face the young overlord. After looking at Laharl for a few seconds, Flare went towards the young overlord. "U-um, Yo-your highness." The little mage called for Laharl's attention.

"Hm? what do you want?" Laharl said bluntly.

"U-um..." acting all flustered, Flare politely bowed. "Th-thank you for helping us find the culprit, your highness."

With flare's adorable gesture, even Laharl couldn't help but turn slightly red. "H-hmph. Well, as an overlord, I've also got responsibility in taking care of my subjects."

"Y-yes. Of course." Flare bowed again before heading back to her mentor's side, who was happily smiling at her little pupil's adorable little act. But the happy moment was short-lived as she returned her attention to Stella, whose eyes seemed to show only little signs of life.

"St...Stella? You alright now?" Davis asked once again, but STILL got no response.

Instead, Stella slowly got up from Davis's care and slowly walked away to who-knows-where.

"H-hey! Where are you goi-"

Before Davis could finish, Selena placed her hand on Davis's shoulder signaling him once more to leave her alone.

* * *

Davis: *Yawns* Damn, I'm tired.

Flare: *Yawns CUTELY* Me tooooo~*

Davis: Darn it... Author just HAD to create today's part at night... grrr... wait till I give HIM insomnia.

Flare: *Nods off*

Davis: *Yawns* well, today, we're merely gonna inform you guys that *yawns* Author is getting ideas for future chapters.

Flare: hmmmmmnnn *Zzzzzzzz*

Davis: Wh-wha- Fla- *Looks at the adorable little sleepy-face* (Damn, she's too cute!) Sleep tight. *Kisses the sleeping Flare on the cheek*.

Flare: Hrmnnn *Smiles*

Davis: *Yawns* well anyways... We might as well tell you guys that this chapter took long because Author... *yawn* decided to cut the chapter at the end of this one, making the other one, as he types this script. How,s he doing that, you ask? Well he alternates., going from one tab to another... And let me tell you, this guy has a LOT of open tabs... wait, lemme count them... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... 27 Tabs?! Wow! that's a LOT of porn sites!

Author: HEY!!!

Flare: Hwa?! *Wakes up*

Davis: You idiot! You woke up Flare!

Flare: Hrrrmn... I wanna sleep some more, Lady Tomoe... ZzZzZzzzz...

Both: ...

Davis: *Whispers* Wake her up again, and I'll have your head on display in the dorm!

Author: Whatever! Could you stop telling people uneeded things?!

Davis: Author, I am warning you!

Author: *Whispers* alright, fine! But will you just finish it so we can go to sleep?!

Davis: You're not the only sleepy guy here! I'm trying my hardest here, so will you let me do my thing?! And it's your fault for making me into a lazy guy!

Flare: hrrrnnn...

Davis: uh-oh!

Author: Crap!

Flare: hrnnnm... mega fire...

Both: Crap! Flare, wai-

*boom* *static*


	29. Confession

If you guys have noticed, it took me (once again) a long time to update this story. But my excuse (this time) is the fact that I was working on BOTH the previous chapter and this one. I decided to just post both chapters in the same date... Is what I was supposed to say, but, as you may have noticed, the previous chapter got posted first... like I said, "I'm not going to forget this story until it's finished" unlike those who stopped writing their incomplete stories just because they lost interest in continuing it. I believe it to be an obligation to finish your work if you just presented it. It can be an insult to just show them a part of it.

...Oh, and I took long to post coz reality is being a bitch... Not to mention my morale went down due to a FAILING GRADE IN A MAJOR SUBJECT!!! AAARGH!!! Not to mention my forgetful grandma lectured me from out of nowhere for staying up late from playing the PC for so much... I mean c'mon! Sure I've got bags under my eye, but her way of saying it is so stupid! I know she's my grandma and her memory isn't as sharp as her past, but I'm starting to lose my patience. Heaven forgive me for what I might say to her...

But enough about this. As a little fun, There's a bit of reference with the well-known RPG game, "Ragnarok" here. If you know the game, OR the anime, you'll know of it. If not... well, that's alright.

Oh, and it's gonna be awkward with continuing this story from now on... Why? Well, in this chapter, we're introducing someone new... and I'm using my nickname... WHICH BY THE WAY, CAN BY USED BY BOTH MALE **AND** FEMALE. What name would that be? Just read to find out.

* * *

Chapter 29: Confession

The sun has almost set as Stella was merely watching the sun go down while taking refuge under a tree. An expression of sadness was visible on Stella's face. "...Didn't she tell you to leave me alone?" Stella spoke, talking to the presence she was feeling behind her.

And the presence was none other that Davis. "I didn't wanna listen to her anyway." Davis replied.

"Then please do... I don't want any company right now..." Stella said, almost on the verge of crying again.

"...No." Davis said bluntly.

"What?!" Stella quickly turned to face Davis with an angry expression on her face.

Davis on the other hand, had a stern expression on his face. "I'm yanking my hair out to help you. The least you could do is to tell me _If you guys haven't noticed something_. I'm not just doing this for you, you know."

"I don't care if you're doing this for me or not. And I don't remember asking for your help! Some stranger like you has no right to talk to me like that!"

"Stranger?! Stella, what are you talki-" Before Davis could continue, realization struck him. "... You lost your memories, didn't you?"

"Th-!" Stella became quiet, quite surprised at Davis's sharp thinking. but her silence was only short... "...Well now that you know what's wrong with me, can you leave me alone now!?"

"...I'm sorry..." Davis sulked, bowing his head.

"Wha..."

"It's gotta be bad, losing something like tha-"

"Stop it! What do _you_ know?! You'll never know what it's like to lose your memories!" Stella shouted out of distress, on the verge of crying again with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Davis didn't retort. He just stood there, feeling helpless.

"Oh, on the contrary, he knows that more than anybody." A voice spoke, coming from the top of the tree.

"Oh great. It's her..." Davis mumbled.

Looking up, Stella was surprised to find Selena sitting comfortably on one of the tree's sturdy branches. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"He's also lost his memories. But unlike being stolen by a thief like yours, he didn't know anything on how he lost his memories." Selena replied.

"Wh... Y...you're lying!" Stella said with a quivering tone, afraid of her mistake towards the male warrior.

"I'm not really the kind to lie, hon. And since you've lost your memories, you shouldn't conclude everyone as a stranger _**or**_ tell them that they wouldn't know what the feeling is like." Selena scolded, with her signature smile on her face as usual.

Davis couldn't respond since it was the truth; the male warrior grieved.

"...Ah... Ugh... *Hic* *sob*..." Turning to face Davis, Stella fell on her knees, sobbing.

"S-Stella?!" Davis quickly went to the side of the crying female warrior and held her by the shoulder, kneeling down to equal himself to her level. "Stella, what's wrong?!"

Selena rolled her eyes. "Oh, come now, Davis. Isn't it obvious? She's crying because she regrets talking to you in a rude manner." Selena smirked.

"Shut up! I don't need your lip!" Davis retorted.

"Oh? You seemed to enjoy it when we did it..."

"Wh-!? I DIDN'T MEAN _**THAT**_ LIP!!! DAMMIT, SELENA!" Davis shouted, completely red.

Selena giggled.

"Tch..." Ignoring the archer, Davis returned his focus on Stella. "Stella. Stella, c'mon, calm down".

"*hic*I'm sorry... *hic* I'm so sorry...*sob*"

"Don't be... You didn't know..."

Stella couldn't hold it, and hugged the male warrior out of the blue.

"Wha-" Surprised, Davis froze as Stella held on to the stunned male warrior. Slowly, Davis returned the female warrior's embrace, who then tightened her hug, startling Davis.

Selena smiled as she watched the events unfold. "Well, I think I'll be at my archery..." Selena spoke as she immediately left the scene.

"Wha-?!" Davis wanted to talk the archer into staying, wanting to clarify any possible "misunderstandings". But before he could even talk, Selena was already gone from sight. "(Damn woman!)" Davis inwardly cursed with his face still red from Stella's embrace.

Their position lasted for a few minutes with Stella slowly calming down, eventually letting up. Stella slowly let go of Davis from her embrace and rested both her hands on the male warrior's chest with a tear in each eye on her flustered (due to her crying) face. "...Sorry..."

"Heard you the first time. It's okay." Davis said with a smile, resting his hand on Stella's hair.

"..." Stella turned red, but this time, it was due to obvious reasons. "Do... do I apologize a lot? Y...you know.. when I had my memories..."

"Well, no. Not really. but then again, I wouldn't know since you've never really done anything to me to make you apologize."

"...Oh..." Stella gloomed.

"Wh... Why are you getting depressed?" Davis asked with a sweatdrop.

"What? Oh! No, I'm alright. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"There you go again with apologizing."

"O-oh. Sorry."

Davis raised a brow.

Stella looked down, as if acting 'apologetic'. "...U... um..."

"Hm?"

"C... could you let me go now?"

"What?" Davis looked at their position, and only just noticed that he was still holding on to her "Gaah! s-sorry..." Davis said, quickly turning red.

"I... it's okay..."

With a typical situation, the two went silent as the awkward atmosphere loomed.

"U...ummm... What was I like?" Stella spoke, taking the courage to speak.

"H-hmmm..." Davis pondered. "Well, for starters, you've got a positive outlook."

"Oh~!" Stella's face brightened up after hearing Davis's description of herself.

"You've also got confidence whenever we go do our duties."

"Duties? What kind of duties?"

"Oh, the usual; killing weak demons that bother Master Laharl."

"What?!" the female warrior exclaimed. "K...k...Kill?!"

"...What?" Davis said in a tone saying "Did I say something wrong?"

"We k-k-kill people?!"

"Huh? W... well yeah, but only the annoying ones of course."

"**It doesn't matter**! Killing is wrong!"

"...Oh... uh..."

"Ah! uh..."

Another awkward silence befell the two.

"...Who..."

"Huh?"

"Who am I?" Stella said with a sad expression.

Davis sighed took a deep breath and placed his hands Stella's shoulders. "... You're name is Stella; You are a female warrior and pupil of the netherworld's young overlord, Master Laharl; You've got skills in wielding your spear; you're a cute girl who was bullied by boys in your childhood for being a fighter; you're a hard-worker and trains hard to maintain her skills, unlike me who lazes around all day... well, that pretty much covers it... Why are you going red?"

"H-huh?" Stella who was looking down, suddenly looked up and faced the male warrior eye-to-eye, with her face all red "Wh-wh-what? m... my face?" Stella stuttered, only realizing that she was blushing. "Aaah! Don't look!" Stella squealed and took a few steps back from the male warrior and covered her blushing face with her hands.

Seeing the cute side of Stella, Davis couldn't help but blush as well. A chuckled escaped his mouth. "Well, that's pretty cute." Davis said with a smile... more like a grin.

Stella groaned at the male warrior's comment, which made Stella's face heat up even more.

Davis laughed at Stella's reaction for a short while. After his little laughter, Davis sighed happily. "Well, I guess you're alright now." Davis said cheerfully.

"H-huh? W...well yeah... I guess."

"That's good. Well, I guess I could show you around the castle while we wait for the others."

"...Eh?"

"I said I could show you around the castle. Since you lost your memories, it shouldn't be a surprise that you don't know your way around here."

A gentle smile appeared on Stella's face. "...I would like that..."

The whole day, Davis showed Davis around the area, showing her Selena's archery where they saw the archer practicing... but oddly had a doll resembling Davis at the middle with arrow on the eyes, forehead, and neck; Davis and Stella sweatdropped at the sight. Next, they came across a group of prinnies doing their usual chores, with Etna 'managing' them. Stella politely bowed at the high-ranking demon with respect for offering to help her retrieve her stolen piece of herself. Etna responded with a gentle smile; something that was so rare for Davis to see ever since Laharl forgave Etna from betraying her... Then Davis thought that Etna knew what was stolen from her; after all, Etna went through what Stella is going through. It would explain why Etna offered her help so easily. Davis couldn't help but smile at the thought. Lastly, they visited Tomoe, who was training Flare with her basic fire magic. Davis greeted the two, who decided to take a break and went over to Davis and Stella. Having the chance, Tomoe asked what was stolen from Stella. Davis responded, telling her that it was her memories. Tomoe didn't know how to react. She already knew that the thief could steal things beyond tangible objects; but the fact that she could steal even such valuable things astonished the martial artist. Not wanting to turn the atmosphere any more unpleasant, Tomoe assured the female warrior that they would get her memories back, saying so with a friendly smile. Stella returned the smile with a grateful bow. Davis also smile at the two girls' friendly gestures. They conversed for a bit, then Tomoe bid the two farewell before going back to train... but not after whispering to Davis "Do anything to her in her current state, and you're dead." Surprised, Davis was about to defend, but changed his mind as Tomoe returned to her business.

After showing Stella just about every nook and cranny of the castle, their last destination was their dorms. Davis didn't bother show Stella where he slept and only pointed where it was. Davis lead Stella to where she, and the other girls sleep. "Well, here's where you hit the sack."

"I see. Thank you for giving your time for me."

"No problem. Now it's getting late. After we eat, we should all go to sleep."

"...Alright." Stella complied, but somewhat reluctant to have the day and so fast. Davis didn't notice the hesitation in Stella's voice.

A couple of minutes after their little tour, dinner was being served to every vassal in the castle (with Laharl, Etna, and Flonne having royal treatment of course). Tomoe, Flare, and Selena went to Stella's side and all four girls ate together. Davis was eating at a different area with prinnies bustling with their own meals, merely watching the girls give comfort the the now-smiling female warrior. Thus, it was practically an all-girl's moment.

Late night quickly came. Everyone in the castle was fast asleep... except for a certain little unsettled person, wandering the castle grounds. Davis, who was SUPPOSEDLY asleep without a top, slowly opened his eyes, easily sensing the wandering presence in the castle. Without even yawning, Davis slowly got up with both sleepiness and annoyance in his eyes. The sleepy male warrior picked up his axe from one side and slowly headed for the door. "...I'm gonna need a nice, cold bath after this..." Davis thought out loud, imagining the 'bloody' mess he might possibly make. And just as he faced the door, the presence was already behind it, as if on cue. Davis quickly-yet-silently opened his door and pointed the blade of his axe at the presence.

"Eep!" he presence yelped in surprise, although the presence was able to keep her voice down seeing as it was in the middle of the night.

"St-stella?!" Davis whispered his shout. "What are yo... uhhh..." With Davis's eyes slowly adjusting from the night, he saw Stella only a tank-top and silk shorts; obviously her sleeping attire... and as a 'healthy' man... seeing Stella in her current attire is something that Davis... DEFINITELY doesn't dislike. "Erm... C...can I help you?" Davis stuttered the first word, with his face turning red. Lucky for him, the dark night his his red face.

"I... I was hoping I could.. um... sl...sleep with you?" Stella stuttered her self, with her face also turning red... but an opened window illuminated the red moon's light, revealing the cute expression Stella was making.

Silence fell. Not even cicadas chirped. "...ER...what?" It took a few seconds for Davis to even register in his mind what the female warrior just said... then turned red even more.

"U-um, m-maybe coming here was a bad idea. I.. I'm sorry... I'll... I'll just go now..."

But before Stella could even turn around, Davis already began babbling. "B-but... y-y-you c-c-couldn't... I-I-I- mean th-the prinnies! they-"

"Prinnies?" Stella said with e question mark appearing above her. Unable to bear her curiosity, Stella took a little peak inside the room, and found it to be SWAMPED by prinnies snoring here and there.

"Uhhh.. Yeeeeaaah... um... since... since I'm the only guy here... these guys are my roommates so... yeah..."

"O-oh... I'm sorry... I'll... I'll be going now..." And with that, Stella reluctantly turned around. But before she could even take a second step forward, a hand suddenly grabs her by the hand. Obvious with who the hand belongs to, Stella's face turned red once again as the warmth of his hand flowed onto hers.

"...Just... be quiet and don't wake the prinnies up." Davis spoke in a soft tone, with his eyes hidden and his cheeks all red, still unnoticeable.

"Eh-" Stella's eyes widened.

Davis slowly opened the door, allowing entrance to the female warrior. Silently, they crept within the room, hoping to not cause any noise. It wouldn't take them four seconds to get near Davis's bed... but the duration was long enough for Davis to realize something... "(...This is the first time I've invited a girl in here...)" Davis thought, with his blush intensifying. hoping to shake off the feeling, Davis quickly grabbed and wore his top and laid on the bed, making one side for the female warrior to lay. With a bit of respect, Davis faced the opposite direction as Stella promptly laid to his side, but instead of facing the other way, she faced Davis's broad back. It was a truly manly figure, with his muscles marked on his rather tight top. She could not hold herself, touching the comfortably warm back of the man in front of him.

Davis blushed as he went stiff; he could feel his breath unable to escape his lungs due to surprise. It was a simple touch, yet in made the male warrior all tense. Their moment lasted for who-knows-how-long, all in silence. With the length of time of their silence, Davis swallowed his pride and slowly turned around, inwardly praying that Stella was asleep, **and a heavy sleeper at that**. Luckily for him, his prayers were answered as he found Stella with her eyes closed. Davis sighed of relief... but as he could finally breath easy, he just HAD to notice how cute Stella was whenever she was asleep; he just HAD to notice the feminine figure of the female warrior whenever she breathed, the rhyming movements of her breathing. "O... oh crap..." Intensely blushing, many 'indecent' thoughts entered Davis's mind. There in front of him, was Stella, who was defenseless in her state... and that's due to her being asleep! With her being weak due to her losing her memories, she couldn't do anything when she awakes; Davis could do anything to her and she couldn't do anything about it... Of course, Davis wasn't that kind of man; he would never take advantage of a defenseless woman... But the thought of it alone... made Davis's heart race. Her cute expression was VERY tempting to touch... and as a man giving in to temptation, he could not resist; slowly, he caressed the female warrior's hair, and moved them away from her cheeks. With the back of his fingers, he caressed her cheeks; her skin was truly smooth... flawless.

"...I wish time would just stop..." Stella suddenly spoke with her eyes still closed.

It took Davis three seconds to realize what he had just heard. Slowly, his face made an expression saying "Oh crap!". In total surprise, Davis froze,with his hand hovering just above Stella.

But before Davis could get his hand to safety, Stella gently took hold of his hand and laid it on her cheeks, allowing Davis to feel the warmth of her face.

"I want to tell you this now while I have the chance..." Stella softly spoke, taking a few-second-pause before continuing... "... Sir Davis..."

The male warrior's reaction was that of total disbelief, with his face all red. His chest tightened at the sight and sound of Stella.

.

.

.

"I love you..."

_._

_._

_._

She said it... she actually said it... Even WITH her memories, Davis could never imagine Stella to say the very strong words. Davis believed that it was due to her not having her memories that she wasn't acting like herself... but Davis was too dumbfounded to think reasonably.

"...Silly, isn't it? Me, falling in love with someone whom I've only met in just one day..." Stella said, with tears steaming down her closed eyes to her cheeks...

It was obvious to Davis, that despite her confession, she wasn't happy... Davis wanted to comfort her. Davis wanted to relieve Stella of her sadness... But with everything that's transpired, it was hard for Davis to even relax on his own bed. He can't just simply say 'that's not true', because in his mind, she was right. It was childish to think of love that only happens in stories and fiction. Falling in love with someone in less than a day only occurs in such. It was truly foolish to think that you've fallen in love just after spending time with him for a day.

Davis cursed at the thought. The truth was unbearable, and it was making Stella sad... And even if Stella had lost her memories, she still confessed to Davis; she still fell in love with him despite the short time they spent together... it made Davis really happy... but the circumstances turned their smiles upside-down... and that's just the tip of the iceberg... He also had Tomoe to think about. Not to mention the limited time he's got. The more Davis thought of his predicament, the more he cursed inwardly. It was no wonder the great majority of all demons shunned the idea of love... Davis just wished that he was all oblivious to the world around him; after all, ignorance is bliss...

...But just as thinking that, Flonne, of all people, popped into his head. Flonne, who wasn't the brightest person in the netherworld (OR Celestia for that matter) was always considered to be the most knowledgeable when it came to love... which made Davis wonder, 'how could someone like Flonne ever know so much about love when she doesn't even know elementary mathematics?' it was truly a wonder for Davis about that... Then... it hit him... he finally realized the concept of Stella's confession; the concept of those love stories. It was so simple that Davis simply spoke the words...

"... It's not silly..." Davis spoke.

Stella, who was still awake, slowly opened her eyes and showed Davis her teary eyes, which sparkled like pearls in the night.

"... Your reason for that kind of love is not silly... because you don't need a reason to love someone... Just loving someone is enough..."

Stella was in awe, gazing at the male warrior's stern expression; it had no blush; it had no embarrassment... only a serious expression. tears started to stream down her cheeks again... but this time, she had a smile she never thought she'd have... "...Thank you..." Stella spoke the simple, yet strong word and took Davis's hand to her cheeks, closing her eyes to sleep with her smile still present.

Davis smiled at the beautiful sight; a sight which he never thought he'd see. Davis closed his eyes... and went to sleep, with a smile on his face for the first time... But his smile didn't last a minute... he knew his happiness was short-lived... he'll have to choose eventually between her and Tomoe...

...Now that Davis thought about it, choosing between Stella and Tomoe seemed pretty one-sided. He has always looked at Tomoe more than Stella. And due to the circumstances when they met Stella for the first time, he never got the chance to talk to Stella... oh sure, he had plenty of chances... but he never thought about it until today...

Davis no longer saw his choices as 'one-sided'... which made choosing one of them all the more difficult for him...

_Sunrise..._

**"DAVIIIIIIIIIIIIS****!!!"** An angry shout of a female was heard.

"Hwa-hwa-hwa~!" Davis, who was startled from his slumber, jolted up in surprise, believing to hold an axe in his hand, obviously still half-asleep.

Suddenly, a big kick practically smashed the door open, with Tomoe as the perpetrator, startling every prinny in the room. "What. Happened. Last night." Tomoe questioned, pausing after every word.

"Wh-what?!" Davis exclaimed with an exclamation point and question mark hovering above his head.

Beside Tomoe was Stella, bowing down to Davis in an apologetic manner. "...Sorry... Got caught by 'her' when I snuck out..." Stella said, pointing at the archer, who had her sweet-yet-devilish smile on.

"(Oh crud!) Tomoe, it's not what you think!" Davis said in a panic.

"Is that so?! Then tell me Davis! What WAS I thinking?!"

"Uh... Well... That's... um... *Groan*... oh come on, give me a break, Tomoe! You know I can't answer that!"

"Hmph!" Not getting an answer, Tomoe's glare turned to the amnesiac Stella, who flinched at Tomoe's intimidating demeanor. "And what's **your **say in this?"

"Ah- um- well- that's... ummm... I... felt uneasy..." Stella hanged her head.

"You felt uneasy sleeping with us, who happen to be of the same gender, yet went to Davis, WHO MIGHT'VE DONE SOMETHING TO YOU IN YOUR CURRENT STATE?!"

"Eep!" Stella flinched again. "...Sorry~..."

"Come on, Tomoe. You know I'm not that kind of guy!" Davis defended.

"I know you're not..." Tomoe said, facing away; the air became heavy all of a sudden. "...I'm just making sure you DON'T become that kind of man."

Davis sweatdropped. "Believe me, I won't. Untrusting much?"

"Who would trust someone who barged inside a woman's room while the woman is still changing?" Selena suddenly said.

Hearing her words, Stella's eyes widened, then turned to face the male warrior.

"W-whoa! Stella, it ain't what you think!"

"What's there to think?"Selena said again with her usual smile... then suddenly looked away with a blush and watery eyes (obviously crocodile tears). "...*sniff* after all...I can still remember it like it was yesterday... when you suddenly entered the room while I was still naked... ohhh... How can I marry like this... Woe is me~" Selena said, placing a backhand on her forehead, acting all dramatic.

"Aaargh... Could you stop it?! I said I was sorry! It was an accident!"

"I.. I don't believe it..." Stella said in complete disbelief. "... No wonder... last night..."

"LAST NIGHT?!" Both Tomoe and Selena shouted in surprise; even Selena couldn't contain herself. The two girls turned their attention towards the male warrior, who had an expression saying "OH CRAP!"

"N-now don't suddenly jump to conclusio- Bff-" Before Davis could explain, a BIIIG fist lands right onto his face, courtesy of the martial artist.

"Oh my... I never thought you were like that, Davis." Selena said.

Obviously, Davis couldn't reply with Tomoe's fist still connected to his face.

"U-um, It's not what you think!" Stella interrupted. "H-he only-" But before she could continue, every eye of Selena, Tomoe and Flare went all to her. "...uh... ummm... W...well..."

"Whoa! Stella! you don't have to- hmmmph!" Davis suddenly interrupted, but was swiftly halted by Tomoe, putting her palm on Davis's mouth, practically gripping Davis's jaw.

"Ignore him. Please continue." Tomoe said, holding Davis tightly my his cheek bone.

"U-um... ahhh..."

"You guys, get your butts over here so we can finish this as soon as possible." A voice suddenly calls out to them from behind. looking back, the group found Laharl with an impatient look, with Etna and Flonne beside him. Following their master's orders, Tomoe let go of her vice grip on Davis, with Davis thinking "(Saved by the overlord...)" as he massaged his aching cheek bones. The group, except for Stella and Davis, headed for their master's side and walked off. But as they went off, Flare turned around to face Stella.

"Don't worry, miss Stella! We'll get your memories back!"

Happy to hear the adorable little girl's words, Stella couldn't help but smile. "... I know you will."

With that, Flare turned back around and tailed back onto her mentor.

Again, Davis and Stella are left alone. With nothing to do... the atmosphere slowly got more and more heavy and awkward...

"Wait a minute!" Stella suddenly shouted.

"Wah! what is it?!"

"Why are you still here?!"

"Huh?! Why WOULDN'T I be here?!"

"I thought you were gonna help get my memories back?!"

"..Oh, right... Lost your memories so you wouldn't know..."

"Know...? Know what?"

"You see, for some reason, the jerk who hired the thief knows who I am, and doesn't want me in the picture. For whatever reason, the thief would steal a part of one of our allies' personality and then hold it for ransom so that she could call out the rest of the group, excluding me... We thought we'd heard the last of the thief when you and Tomoe managed to get back Selena's personality (...Though I wish they didn't, but I can't have that...). But it turned out that the one who took your memories is taking revenge for the loss of the other thief... *whew*!" Davis ended his statement by wiping his forehead with his arm.

"...Ooo...k..." Stella said with an expressionless face.

The two went silent again, with the weird atmosphere returning.

"So ummm... I guess we should... go on a date?" Stella said with a blush, looking at different directions except Davis.

"Eh?" Hearing Stella's words, Davis's face quickly turned red as fast as light.

"I said we... should go out on a date..." Stella repeated, with the redness on her face intensifying.

"A what? A Da... da... da... da... da..."

"W-well, it's only the two of us... so... I thought we could... uh... c...continue where we left off... last... night..."

"...Erm... Uhhh..." Davis scratched his head lightly, contemplating over his situation. It was only the two of them... with the exception of the vendors in the castle and other on-lookers within the huge royal home. Since Davis was only close to his friends, who are all away in an important duty, nobody would hinder him with his 'date' with Stella. "... Wh... what the heck. Sure, I'll take you out on a date." Davis said with a confident smile, which was a bit conflicting with the blush ion his face.

"R...really?"

"Yeah. I figured since we have nothing to do while they're gone, we might as well enjoy ourselves."

Ah... Great!" Stella said cheerfully, dashing towards Davis's direction and immediately took Davis's arm and wrapped it around herself.

A bit surprised, Davis allowed the female warrior to snuggle under his arm. "Well, how 'bout we take a stroll around the shopping area of the castle? I bet you've got things you'd like to see there."

"Sure!"

The two walked off, with Stella still under Davis's arm and headed for their destination. upon arrival, the first thing they saw was an array of shops and stores, selling all kinds of goods. Looking left and right, Stella scanned the wares every store was selling. But her attention was quickly taken by the seemingly big circle in front of her, with a woman beside it; it was like a standing disc of wind in a slow, spiral motion. What's that?" Stella asked her 'date'.

"That?" Davis faced the direction Stella was facing. "Oh, that's the dimensional gate. It's the place to go to to get to where you want to go. Tomoe and the others went there to get your memories. And that's also the place where they'll appear once they get your memories back."

Just as Davis finished his explanation, someone appeared through the gate, none other that Laharl and the others.

"Oh! Speak of the devil!" Davis said as he saw Tomoe appear.

"We're back with..." Tomoe paused with her sentence, and her face showed a rather surprised look.

"Hm?" Davis made a confused hum at Tomoe's weird reaction. Oddly, Tomoe was looking between the gap with Stella and Davis. Davis looked beside him, and noticed that his arm was still around Stella. Davis sweatdropped. "...Oh... Uhhh..."

Why were they back so early? Well...

_Flashback to Tomoe's area..._

_At the area of challenge..._

The thief was sitting on a broken old stone pillar, swinging her leg from boredom with her spear planted at the ground beside her. Suddenly, a bright light emitted behind her_._ "Well, it's about time you got he-" The thief's sentence was cut short when she saw the young overlord and her infamous vassal. behind the two was Selena, Tomoe, and Flare. "Wh-WHAT ARE **THEY **DOI- eep!" The thief jumped, dodging a ball of light Laharl simply flung towards her direction and destroyed the pillar where the thief was, as well as obliterating her spear in the process.

"H-Hey! Who said he could come?!" The thief complained.

"You didn't say they _couldn't _come." Tomoe retorted.

Flare joined in, sticking her tongue out towards the thief.

The thief growled. "Well, then I guess you don't care if I BREAK THIS!" the thief showed, showing them a sphere of light levitating above her hands, most likely to be Stella's memories.

"... Go ahead then." Laharl spoke.

"...H-huh?"

"You break that..." Laharl opened both his palms and reached for the sky. Then, from out of nowhere, numerous balls of light appeared, levitating; twas nothing less than Laharl's famous 'Overlord's Wrath'. "...And you're dead."

"Eep!"

"Besides, All I've got to do is train my servant to make her as good as before. I won't really lose much." Laharl said, not taking her pupil's reactions to heart, which was rather sour; they do, after all, cherish Stella as a true friend. her losing her memories would not be the same. Laharl sighed. "...But my OTHER srvants would prefer it if you give that back... So I'd do that if I were you."

"OK OK OK! Just make those things go away already!" The thief pleaded.

"What? Giving up already? I was expecting you to put up more of a fight... oh well..." Etna shrugged.

"What?! Me?! Take on HIM?! I'm not a moron! I'll get killed!"

"Hmph. Well, at least you know." Laharl said, acting all proud with his nose getting longer.

"Anyways, we'd like to get that off your hands now." Etna casually approached the thief and simply took the sphere from her."

"Uuu~..." the thief sulked "...This sucks..."

"Now then...Time to take out the trash." Laharl spoke again, charging his floating balls of light.

"Eh? EEEH?!" B-b-but I thought you'd... Oooohhh..." The thief began to tear up, now realizing the fate that fell upon her sister.

Etna observed from the sidelines with a stern expression. "...Say, prince..."

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"...Maybe you should just turn her into one of your vassals?"

"Huh?!" Everyone spoke the same word.

As if responding to Etna's suggestion, Laharl unsummoned the balls of light, bringing relief to the thief. "Hmmm... What makes you think we can trust her?" Laharl questioned his vassal.

"I don't." Etna replied bluntly. "But it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Yes it will." Laharl, Selena, and Tomoe spoke at the same time, sweatdropping.

"Oh, don't sweat the minor details."

"MINOR detail?!" Laharl quoted with an angry vein popping out. As if having no choice, Laharl merely sighed and shrugged and face the thief. "Well? What's it gonna be? You joining, or 'this'.?" Laharl questioned, while holding one more ball of light.

"Joining you, joining you!" The thief quickly replied, repeating her sentence.

"Well THAT was quick. And just in time for breakfast too."Flare commented.

Tomoe smiled. "C'mon. We should get home."

"Oh, and um, since it's my rest day today, can I go over to Aramis's house?"

"Oh? Alright then... but make sure you two don't do anything indecent now."

Flare blushed "W-we know that! And we're only friends! B-besides, shouldn't you worry more about you and sir Davis?"

Tomoe's eyes widened and her cheeks turned deep red. "Wh- I didn't... But I only meant... Wait, you..."

"Come on, Lady Tomoe! You need to advance before miss Stella could nab sir Davis by the throat! I mean, c'mon! She doesn't even have her memories, yet she's able to sleep with Sir Davis in a single night's work! And she's not even trying!"

Tomoe practically got stones at Flare's statement of Stella 'SLEEPING' with Davis.

"Ummm... Lady Tomoe?" Flare called after seeing the unresponsive martial artist.

"I-it's nothing! And you shouldn't be knowing this kind of stuff!"

"Then, shouldn't _you_ already know this kind of stuff by now?" Flare retorted pout.

"A-alright, little missy. I think you should be heading over to your little friend's house before I change my mind."

"Aah! Changing the subject! No fair!"

Tomoe giggled. "Come on. We should be going. I'll take you to the gate."

_End of Flashback..._

"...Ummmmm... " Davis was stumped; he didn't know whether to ask WHY Tomoe was there, or if he should straighten out the fact about why his arm was around the female warrior.

But before he could even talk, a fist typically lands right onto Davis's nose.

"Eep!" Stella yelped. "Wa-wait! I-it's not what you think!"

"Oh, then do tell us of the situation." Selena, who suddenly appeared before them, interrupted with her usual smile still in place.

"Forget it. Just give Stella her memories." Tomoe sighed as she told the archer.

Promptly, Selena went for her back pocket and showed a glowing orb that seemed to levitate from her hand.

"Ah... my memories..." Stella gawked over the orb with anticipation.

"Ngggg... go ahead Stella. Take it." Davis told the female warrior with a smile... while rubbing his still-aching nose.

Stella nodded and cautiously approached the orb, ever so slowly...

"...It won't bite, so please hurry and take it." Said Selena, losing her patience.

"Eee! So-sorry!" Stella yelped and accelerated her pace. With the orb now at an arm's reach, Stella's hand slowly stretched for the floating sphere. But as Stella was about to touch it, the orb suddenly levitated at a higher level, just in front of Stella's face. a Bit shocked, Stella failed to notice the orb disappearing into her head. The light quickly faded, and the female warrior's knees began to buckle and eventually fell.

"Whoa!" Davis exclaimed, subconsciously reaching out to Stella. "Stella! You okay?" Davis spoke as he held onto Stella's shoulder, which Davis noticed to be slightly trembling.

"Ugh... *hic*" Stella cried, tears streaming down her cheeks... Her memories... her precious memories, all streaming into her mind like a fast-forwarding movie; her mother's love... her instructor's teachings...her days as a liebe... the days of her training... her experiences with boys... ... ... Her meeting with the group, her quarrel with Tomoe, her sad loss... and lastly... ... ... ...

Davis still held Stella by her shoulder as he remained beside the female warrior, who was still sobbing. But Davis suddenly jerked in surprise as Stella slowly stood from her kneeling position.

Sniffing, Stella wore a smile that was both happy AND sad at the same time. "... Thanks, guys... I'll be alright... I want to be alone for now..." ...It was the only thing Stella said, and merely walked off with the last tear falling down her cheeks.

The group merely watched, with Davis sighing.

"... Is it always like this here?" The thief spoke.

Hearing the familiarly hateful voice, Davis quickly turned his face towards the source and found the thief. "Wha- WHAT IS **SHE** DOING HERE?!"

"Whoa, slow down, cowboy. I ain't here for trouble. I'm on your side now."

"What?! The hell?! You expect us to trust you?!"

"Don't look at me. Ask that red-headed demon with the prinnies. SHE'S the one who suggested I join. I thought I was a goner till she saved my sorry butt back there."

"Tch... whatever..." Davis spat. "...Hey, where's Flare?"

"It's her rest day today so she went to Aramis's house."

"...I see..." Davis heaved a big sigh.

The thief pondered. "...Flare? You mean that little brat that was with... EEP!" The thief shrieked when both Tomoe and Davis shot her an intimidating glare. "Sh-shutting up now..."

Davis heaved another big sigh. "...Screw this... I'm going out..."

_Outside of the castle_...

It was morning, and despite the weak rays of the sun, it was as hot as summer. Stella stood under a big tree for some shade; the very same tree she took refuge under when she lost her memories. She still had tears streaming down her cheeks, but had a smile on her face. "...You know, now that I got my memories back... Everything seems so... valuable to me now..." Stella said, detecting a presence behind her, knowing full well with who it was "...Sounds corny, huh?"

"...Not really..." Davis answered.

Stella faced the male warrior, and showed him a sad smile with tears running sown her blushing cheeks. "...Thank you, Davis... for everything yesterday."

Davis's eyes widened with disbelief. "Y... you remember?!" Davis blushed.

Stella giggled. "Of course, silly. My memories didn't overwrite what happened yesterday... including last night..." Stella's eyes turned away with a blush.

Davis gulped.

Suddenly, Stella tackled the male warrior with all her weight and embraced him. Thanks to Davis's physique, she was light. But due to his surprise, he was slightly sent backward from quick loss of balance. Stella held on, snuggling her face at the male warrior's masculine chest.

"Wha? Wha? Wha?!" Davis stuttered, with his face completely red. There, literally under hos nose, was the female warrior, embracing him like there was no tomorrow. Davis found nothing wrong with hugging back, so he shyly wrapped his arms around the seemingly frail-looking female warrior...

"Hmmm..." Stella responded with the male warrior's embrace, lightly squirming under Davis's arms, basking in the moment. "...Davis..."

"..Yeah?"

"... Will you choose me?"

...Davis choked as very thought in his head paused at Stella's question; only one thing went through his mind at what Stella meant... "H-how did-?!"

"Flare's mouth slipped." Stella interrupted, happily remembering when Tomoe and Flare reunited and Flare accidentally blurted out about 'Davis choosing'. A smirk rose onto Stella's lips, which was hidden under Davis's chest.

"Wha... HAH?! Y... you-"

"It's okay..."

"H-huh?"

"If it means I've got a chance, it's alright... So..." Stella lifted her face, showing a blush in her cheeks. "... Let me help you decide."

"..Eh?"

Before Davis could react, Stella's hand cupped Davis's cheek... and planted her lips onto his in a kiss. It was instantaneous, but gentle at he same time. The event was fast... but it was as if it went in slow-motion; the soft-luscious lips of the 'girl' in front of him felt, and even tasted so good... the captivating sensation was felt so good to Davis that it was all he was thinking about; Davis could've even swore he heard Stella moan, which made Davis all the more excited.

Their kiss lasted for several seconds, and eventually separated from each other. And just as his their lips parted ways, Davis's face widened as reason finally took control in his head.

Stella smirked as she giggled. "Now THAT'S a proper kiss..." Stella said, reminding Davis of their "First time".

David blushed even more at Stella's words.

Stella released herself from Davs's arms and walked past him.

Davis's eyes followed the female warrior as she walked away... but with the direction Stella was heading, his attention quickly shifted to the person Stella was about to pass... a person who saw everything that took place just now... Davis showed an expression of horror...

There, behind them all that time, was Tomoe, who had a dumb-founded expression.

before passing the dumb-struck martial artist, Stella whispered... "Sorry, Tomoe... All's fair in love and war..." Stella took a few steps, passing Tomoe... "...I'm not giving up that easily..." Stella spoke without even turning around to face her rival.

Tomoe just stood there, taking every word Stella let out.

Stella stretched her arms up into the sky. "Aaah... What a good morning..." And with that, Stella walked away with a bright smile on her face.

The silhouette of the female warrior disappeared from the male warrior's view, and was left with a shocked martial artist.

But it was no time for jokes; this issue was in regards to having a relationship, which is obviously not something to take lightly. Tomoe finally admitted that she's in love with Davis, but has not yet told this in front of him yet... She never took the chance, always regarding her 'duties' over all else. Now the tables have turned; it was Tomoe who was now in the back seat...

"T...Tomoe..." Davis approached the stunned martial artist.

"...Davis..." Tomoe spoke back, looking rater down-cast... "...If you're going to pursue a relationship, you should remember..." Tomoe looked at Davis eye-to-eye. "... Do not forget your duties... You're a warrior of Master Laharl..." ...And with that, Tomoe walked past the male warrior, with the shadow of her hair covering the sad expression of her eyes.

"W-wait... Tomoe..." Davis weakly spoke, still clueless of what to say.

"Please don't refer to me on that kind of thing... I... Don't know anything of it... Besides, it would only be a hindrance to my duties..."

Davis flinched at Tomoe's words. "...Is.... that what you _really _think?"

Tomoe didn't respond, and just walked away.

Davis could merely watch as Tomoe made a turn and disappeared from his sights.

"...This is for the better... this is how it should be..." Tomoe told herself... "With this, everyone's happy... yet..." Tomoe held her chest, as if in pain. "...What is this...? This... heavy... Ugh..." A tear ran down her cheeks. A bit surprised, Tomoe wiped off the flowing tear "...No... No... I shouldn't be selfish... I shouldn't..." Tomoe kept telling herself... all while falling down on her knees and sobbing in secrecy...

...But secrecy isn't the right word to describe it; unbeknownst to the martial artist, behind her was the thief, looking at her miserable state. Only a few inches away, The thief remained undetected by Tomoe's senses; all thanks to her woes. Silently, the thief took out a hidden dagger behind her, slowly raised it and aimed for the unsuspecting martial artist. All that's left is to give the killing blow. "(...she's that down in the dumps that she can't even notice me...?)" The thief questioned herself inwardly. Taking a few-second pause, The thief sheathed her dagger and turned around and walked away, STILL unnoticed by the martial artist. "(...A thief's specialty is stealth... but you should've at least noticed me behind you in that distance... you're really just that down...)" The thief spoke inwardly... But just as The thief left her martial artist alone, there she saw Selena, with her usual smile. "Hey, are you crazy?! If you saw what I was about to do just now, why didn't you do anything?!"

Selena giggled. "But you DIDN'T do anything."

"W...Well yeah... uh.. what's that behi... oh..." The thief sweatdropped at what she saw; behind Selena, was a single arrow, with green liquid freshly dripping.

"As you an see, I WAS planning on doing something." Selena said with her usual smile still there.

"Um... yeah... (C...crap, good thing I didn't really do it...) u-um.. I... I guess I should be going now... Um..."

"Selena..."

"Huh?"

"You may refer to me as Selena."

At that instant, the devilish smile on the archer suddenly turned gentle in the eyes of the Thief. She didn't even notice that she was gawking at the archer.

"...Um... and your name is...?"

"Ah, i-it's Robin."

"Robin it is." Selena extended her hand, offering to shake, which the thief gladly accepted. "I hope we get along well." Selena smiled cheerfully.

"Um, ditto."

"...Otherwise..." The arrow behind Selena suddenly sparkled in the eyes of the thief.

Robin gulped as she sweatdropped.

"Ah, good morning, Tomoe."

"Eh?" The thief turned around and found a down-cast Tomoe, with her hair hiding her eyes. "Uh, yo. Um, you-"

"-Try that little trick back there again and trust me; I. Will. KILL you..." Tomoe threatened in a low voice, walking past Robin and disappearing from their sights.

Robin was stumped, with the expression of shock glued to her face.

Selena giggled "Well, guess you were lucky." Selena told the thief with her usual smile and walked away, leaving the still stumped thief.

* * *

Davis: *looks at Author menacingly*

Author: D-don't look at me like that! This is part of the story!

Flare: *looks at Author suspiciously*

Author: Flare too?!

Flare: When are you gonna make Lady Tomoe kiss Davis?

Davis and Author: WHAT?!

Davis: *Glares at Author with killing intent*

Author: FL-FLARE, YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!!

Davis: BASTARD! You're planning me and Tomoe to... to...

Author: N-now now, Davis. You're temper...

Davis: YOU MADE ME WHO I AM, YOU MORON! AND I THOUGHT THIS WAS A ONE-SIDED ROMANCE FIC?! HOW COME I'VE BEEN KISSING ONE GIRL TOO MANY?!

Author: Th-think about it! Those were stolen kisses! None of them took your consent!

Davis: SO?! IT'S STILL A KISS! AND **YOU** CHOREOGRAPHED IT!

Author: Err... I think you meant wrote.

Davis: **WHATEVER!!!**

Flare: ...wait...

*Both looks at Flare*

Flare: ...Then... would Lady Tomoe... also...

Davis: *BLUSHES **HARD***

Author: uhhh... Davis... It ain't what you think-

Davis: Shut it... If anything happens... you die...

Author: T_T

Flare: *Looks at Davis* hmmm...

Davis: Hm? What's wrong Fla- mmm!

Flare: Hmmm *kisses Davis*

Author: ... whoa... should've seen _that_ commin.

Flare: *brakes the kiss* Teehee! Stole a kiss ^_^

Davis: O_O :o

Author: Ummm... Phedophile?

Davis: _**DIIIIIIEEEEEE!!! **_*runs after Author with axe on hand*

Author: Hiieee! *runs away*


	30. Bait for the trap

Crap! Friggin Mental block! Forgive me, forgive me, FORGIVE MEEE!

I KNOW I SHOULD BE DOING THIS CHAPTER, BUT A NEW ONLINE (Well not really knew, but you get the idea) GOT ME HOOKED! AND NOW MY HEAD IS COMING UP WITH A FANFIC FOR THAT GAME! **I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE FANFIC OF SHAMAN KING AND POKEMON YET!**

Anyways, here's an image that'll be used for this chapter... As usual, just remove the open/close parenthesis and you've got yourself a good image... Oh, and the image doesn't belong to me... Lastly, I recommend finishing this chapter BEFORE looking at the images to prevent spoiling... sort of... meh...

img229(.)imageshack(.)us/img229/5026/mkwitch(.)jpg

* * *

Chapter 30: Bait for the trap

"Thanks for having me, Aramis." The little red mage told her playmate.

"No problem. Always needed an extra hand with my pets." Aramis said while holding a rotting zombie arm part. Beside Aramis was a groaning zombie, probably hungry. "No. No dinner till later..." Aramis scolded his 'pet'. The zombie groaned louder and faced the unsuspecting little red mage. "No. No. No eating my friend." The zombie groaned again, but weaker.

"Hm?" Flare hummed.

"Nothing." Aramis scoffed. "You're just like a total opposite of Will."

"Will? Who's he?"

"He's a friend of mine. He knows magic like you do."

"Magic? Hmph! Bet he's no better than me!" flare said proudly while puffing her chest."

"...Yep... a total opposite." Aramis sweatdropped.

"Well I'll be going now."

"Don't let the Cu Sith's bite you on the way out."

"No worries!" Flare turned around and exited the door after giving her goodbyes. Just in front of her was the dimensional gate, with the Overlord's castle as the destination. Flare quickly hopped into the bright gate and instantaneously arrived... but with a weird twist... "...Huh?" Flare wondered; instead of ending up in the OTHER side of the dimensional gate, she wound up OUTSIDE the castle instead. "...Huh... That's weird... oh well." Ignoring the weird event, Flare shrugged and just started walking for home... But from out of nowhere, a chill ran down her spine, as if something was watching her. Flare jerked and quickly turned around her, but found nothing. "A... Alright! Who's there?" Flare demanded, taking out her wand and pointing at any direction, clearly shaking from fear. In front of her, was nothing but darkness; a tree with its leaves dancing in the night-time wind, as well as a bush that followed the same rhythm... but oddly... the bush began shaking rather violently... and in the blink of an eye, a small figure swiftly popped out of the bush. "Eei!" Flare yelped in surprise and high-tailed... But as she turned, the figure was already in front of her! Flare jolted backwards and fell on her butt.

Standing tall and looking down on the fear-stricken little mage, the figure grinned.

Upon getting a better view, flare soon noticed, and recognized the figure... It was yet another thief... "St-stay back! Stay ba- Eep!"

The thief, not biting Flare's threats, nimbly grabbed Flare's wand off her and pinned her down with one hand.

"N-no... Please..." Flare tearfully pleaded in vain.

"Wow. scaring little girls is surprisingly fun! I gotta do this more often." The thief told herself as she plunged her hand into her chest.

"No! NO! STOP! It hurts, IT HURTS!"

"No use plead'n now."

**"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Flare's scream echoed though the night.

In the castle, Tomoe turned behind her; a look of concern was visible on her face...

"...Tomoe...?" A Voice filled with concern spoke to the martial artist.

Startled, Tomoe turned in front of her and found the male warrior, with a little bit of worry on his face...

...Ever since that morning, they haven't spoken with each other; it may have only been no more than half a day, but it was still awkward for both of them...

"...You okay...?" Davis said, braking the ice.

"...I'm just... worried over Flare. She should be here by now..."

"Oh, I'm sure she's just taking her time. It's not everyday she gets to play around."

Tomoe looked down-cast.

"...I-if you want, I'll go pick her up. Wanna come with?" Davis said, offering a hand... and a gentle smile.

Tomoe inwardly grimaced... "...No... No, I'll do it."

"Oh I insist. I'll come with you."

"No.. I'll go alone.."

The smile on Davis's face disappeared, and was replaced with a down-cast expression.

As the two grimly conversed, the thief, their new (supposed) 'ally', was merely walking the halls, with her hands resting behind her head. Seeing the two veterans, Robin raised both brows in curiosity. "Hm? Yo. Hey, you two. What'cha doi- Eep!" Robin shrunk as the two turned and glared at the thief; it was awkward enough with the two of them. Now they have to deal with a suspicious character in their roster.

Tomoe walked off, passing the scared thief. "...None of your business..." Tomoe spoke with a cold tone. Davis followed, giving the thief the cold shoulder.

Robin stood on place, stumped. "Wh...What I do? What I do?"

That night, outside the castle, Tomoe began her walk for her destination, while Davis merely followed. "...Erm, The Dimensional gate is _that_ way." Said Davis, pointing the castle. "Why walk when you can get to Aramis's house faster that way?"

"It's called walking. It's actually very good for your body. You should do it more often." Tomoe spat.

"Ugh... Yeah yeah. I'm not the energetic type... rub it in, why don'tcha?" Davis joked.

Still walking, Tomoe didn't laugh, but had an annoyed expression. "...Didn't I tell you not to follow me?"

"What? Why not?"

"I said I don't need you to. I can get Flare by myself."

"I know you can. I just want to see Flare is all."

Tomoe sighed.

"Relax. you won't even notice me." Davis grinned.

"(I wish it was that easy...)" Tomoe grumbled, taking a one-second glance at Davis... But as she returned her attention in front of her, she noticed something covered in a black cloth; It looked sort of like an animal of sorts... but as she drew closer, it was actually an unconscious demon.

"Whoa!" Davis exclaimed and dashed towards the unconscious demon. Taking a close look, Davis saw a red-headed, long-haired woman, who seemed to be around 16 to 18 years of age (about 1600 to 1800 in human years). She wore what seemed to be a mage's robe, seeing the typical black color and white outlines of her robe, it was clear that she was also a fire mage. Davis picked up the unconscious woman and faced Tomoe. "Alright fine. Go get Flare. I'll take care of this one." Davis said his piece and turned tail.

Tomoe did the same and dashed for her destination. "(...I've got a bad feeling about this...)" Tomoe thought as she hastened her running. quickly arriving in front of Aramis's doorstep, Tomoe took a deep breath. "(Calm down, Tomoe. It's probably just your imagination...)" Tomoe hoped, and anxiously knocked on Aramis's door.

The door opened a few seconds later after a childish voice shouted "COMING!" from the other side of the door. upon opening, Aramis's head popped out. "...Miss Tomoe? What is it?"

"Is... Is Flare still there?" Tomoe asked, with a trail of sweat falling down her cheek.

"Flare? She just went home a while ago. She should've been home by now."

Reality struck Tomoe like a big sledgehammer on her head; her fear was realized as her face turned pale.

"...Uh, if it helps, she took the easy path and used the dimensional gate..."

In a panic, Tomoe quickly rushed for Aramis's dimensional gate just after hearing Aramis. Quickly crossing the gate, Tomoe arrived right inside the castle, and beside her, was the castle's gate keeper.

"...Miss Tomoe? Where ever did you go without using the gate?"

"-Where's Flare? Was she here?" Tomoe said, slightly hyperventilating.

"Flare? Your child pupil? No, I haven't. I have not seen her since you took her to her playmate."

"No... no..." Horror filled the martial artist, turned tail and dashed for the castle hospital. Tomoe verbally panicked as she ran... "Not again not again not again..." quickly arriving at the hospital, Tomoe practically barged in; inside the hospital was the whole group, excluding Robin. On the bed was the unconscious girl. "Davis! Flare's missing! You have to help me find-"

Davis interrupted Tomoe's panicked state as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Wh...what's this?"

"A note. Found it in the girl's pocket. You'll want to read it." Davis spoke with an angry-and-serious expression.

Tomoe ignored Davis's state and began to read the note... and her expression soon followed Davis.

The note read:

_We've got your kid.__  
If you want her back, head for the abandoned castle that freak-show, __Vyers __ used to own.  
Bring 2,000,000,000 HL.  
And make sure you come alone.  
Otherwise, you'll never see the kid again.  
And to prove that you're going alone, show the guard in front of the castle that you'll destroy your allies' weapons.  
We know what their weapons are; an axe, a spear, and a bow._

_If you want her alive, do what your told.  
I believe you don't want her to suffer more that she already is...  
Refer to the picture._

.

.

.

Tomoe grit her teeth, her fear turning into anger as she tore off the note. Her attention turned to the group, particularly, to Davis. "...The picture... where is it?"

"You don't need, nor WANT to see it... Just go..." Davis coldly spoke with fury against the perpetrators as he handed Tomoe his axe.

"Davis..."

"Don't fret. It's only an axe. I can get myself another one."

"That's right. Here. I can replace my bow with another." Said Selena, handing her her bow.

"Yeah. Show them what's what." Stella blinked and gave Tomoe her spear, as well as a thumbs up.

"Everyone... B-but I don't have enough for the ransom money-"

"I'll ask Master Laharl for it."

"What? You expect Master Laharl to-"

"Expect me to what?" A familiarly dreadful voice spoke behind the martial artist.

Tomoe quickly turned behind her and found her superior, none other than the overlord, Laharl, Etna, and Flonne.. And oddly, she also found Robin, who waved at her.

"Hmph. You've got guts calling out your own master like that." Laharl told Davis, which greatly surprised the martial artist.

"...Master Laharl..." Davis approached his master, and knelt down an all fours. "I ask that you give us the money we need."

"What? You expect me to agree with you just because you begged me too?"

Davis had a confident smile. "...Of course not... Which is why I'm planning to pay you back, WITH interest; a loan if you will."

Laharl raised both his brows. "Interest, you say? hm, now you're speaking my language. Very well. I expect you to pay 10% of what you're going to take."

"Thank you." Ending his piece, Davis stood and faced Tomoe, wearing a goofy smile.

"Davis... You DO know that 10% of two billion HL is still a big 200,000,000 HL. How are you going to pay?"

"Psh. Please. With what we earn whenever we go into our missions, I'll pay back that debt before you realize it."

For some apparent reason, a vein bulged onto Etna's head. "Did you hear that, Prince? Maybe 10% is too small for an interest rate."

"Hmmm... Good point. Let's make that into 20%."

Davis twitched. "Uh... w-well, it's no biggy. It's all for Flare anyways."

"Hm, you're right. 30%."

"Boss, isn't that extortion now?" Davis (animatedly) teared up.

"Davis... thank you..." Tomoe said wholeheartedly.

"...Just make sure you bring back Flare safe and sound." Davis smiled.

Tomoe nodded, placed the weapons in a cloth bag and the money in the other, and immediately went off, crossing the dimensional gate with her destination all set.

"...There she goes..." Robin spoke.

The moment Tomoe disappeared from Davis's sights, he slumped. "*Groan* looks like I'm gonna have to work double time..."

"Bet your butt that you will." Laharl commented, and walked away.

Everyone in the room giggled at Davis's predicament.

"Oh, haha. Very funny." Davis said in a sarcastic tone. "...And will you throw that damn picture away? I'm getting the urge to chop someone's head off." Davis spoke angrily as he noticed the picture still being held by Robin.

Robin merely complied and tossed the photo into the nearby trashcan. The photo landed face-up, showing the picture of a thief on top of a defenseless Flare with the thief's hand going through her stomach with Flare in agony...

_At Tomoe's area..._

The martial artist stood firmly in front of the crook's gate.

Two smug-looking guards stood on each side, leering at Tomoe. "Alright. Where's the dough?"

Tomoe tossed in front of them the bag, which contained the currency. As the bag landed bluntly on the barren earth, it opened, revealing bundles of paper, BIG sums of HL.

"Woohoohee~! What a load! Thanks fer gettin us our retirement money, girl!" The thug implied.

"Flare. Where is she?" Tomoe demanded.

"Hold yer horses, bitch. First ya gotta wreck those weapns ya got behind ja."

Tomoe spat as she removed the three weapons fro their clothing. Tomoe gave the thugs a good look at the three weapons, and snapped all three in two; It wasn't easy, since they were weapons used by skilled fighters, thus the weapons durability. Of course, snapping them was far from difficult for the martial artist.

The thugs snickered.

"You have what you want. Now give back Flare."

The two guards looked at each other with smirks on their faces, as if cuing them of some sort of event. "...Alright. We'll get'cha yer brat now... Hehehehe..."

Tomoe kept firm, suspicious of the thugs' reactions...

Slowly, one of the thugs turned to enter the castle, leaving the other to Tomoe's attention. The man left behind, took his time looking at his comrade until he finally lost sight of him. He then slowly turned to face the martial artist. "Hehehe. Guess you're just gonna hafta-hrmph!"

In a quick instant, Tomoe gripped the jaw of the guard, muffling his speech; her grip was strong, practically causing the guard pain. Tomoe smirked. "Big mistake to leave you all alone with me."

_ A few minutes earlier__ back at the castle hospital..._

"Hey guys! She's waking up!" Stella called her allies, as she noticed the woman lightly moving in her sleep.

Everyone gathered around the girl as she slowly rubbed her eyes.

"(Hnnnng... nggggghhh... Wh...What happened...?)" The girl thought, slowly focusing her sight. "(H...huh? Miss Stella...? Sir Davis?... Everyone?)" Wondering why everyone was looking at her curiously, she was about to speak when suddenly...

"What's a stranger like you doing outside unconscious?" Selena spoke, which instantly confused the woman.

"(What? Stranger? What are you talking about? It's me! Flare!)" The girl, who turned out to be Flare, thought of the words. She opened her mouth and gestured speaking... but no voice came out..."(H-huh? Wh-what the-?)" Flare gently gripped her throat, realization eventually getting to her as she persisted with letting out even a squeal, but to no avail. "(I... I can't talk! What's going on? Why can I... Wait...)" Flare thought, realizing something else, and remembered what happened before she lost consciousness; she CLEARLY remembered a thief taking something from her... and it was NOT a pleasant experience. She could still remember the thief's hand going through her stomach. "(...That thief... She must've stolen my voice!)" Flare concluded. Taking immediate action, Flare got off her bed... but soon noticed something different... "(...Huh...? Is this bed a little... low? And was Sir Davis this short? I could've swore he was much taller before... now that I think about it... Why do I feel like everyone's shrunk...?") As Flare wondered, she looked around as if she was lookingat a 'smaller' version of the hospital she knew... then, the mirror caught her eye; what she saw was a reflection of herself... but instead of a small, adorable little girl, she found a more mature version of her... "(...is that... Me...?)" Flare blushed at her figure; she was a bit embarrassed at the fact that she looked a bit more... 'grown up'... "(GAH! What Am I thinking? I Shouldn't be thinking of these things right now!)" Flare mentally, and physically, slapped herself.

"...Looks like we've got ourselves a mute.. and a weird one at that." Robin commented.

"(A mute? No no! It's me, Flare! A thief just stole my voice!)" Flare thought, creating gestures as she pointed Robin and her throat.

"...What're ya pointin at me for? ... Wait, why is everyone lookin at me? I didn't do anything! Honest!" Robin defended as everyone in the room looked at her with total suspicion.

"(No no no! Darn it, this is getting me nowhere!)" Flare inwardly shook her head in exasperation. Then, a light bulb lit up in her head as an idea hit her. "(I got it!)" Taking her plan into action, Flare began gesturing writing something. "(If I can't talk, I'll write!)"

"She want's to write it down. Quick, someone get her a pen and paper!" Davis instructed.

"Here." The doctor of the hospital politely gave Flare the asked materials.

Attaining her needed tools, Flare quickly placed the paper on the table beside her bed and readied her pen... But as Flare was about to write something down... something was wrong...

"...Well? Aren't you gonna write something down?" Davis asked, seeing the woman in front of him so freeze up for some reason...

"(No... no, NO, Darn it!)" Flare swept the writing materials away in total frustration. "(That thief... she didn't just take my voice. She took my ability to communicate!)" Flare gestured, pointing at the thief again and also gestured writing and signaling 'no' with her hands.

"Wh... Why the hell do you keep pointing at me? I haven't even seen you before!" Robin said in annoyance.

"...Or maybe... she's trying to tell us that a thief took her voice and ability to write..." Selena pointed out.

Flare nodded and gave a thumbs up. "(Way to go, Miss Selena!)"

"Okay. Sheesh, she was startin to get on my nerves." Robin said with relief.

"Well, that's what happens for looking like your siblings." Selena teased.

"No duh, we're related." Robin grumbled.

"Okay, so you lost your voice, AND you can't tell us by writing it down. But you can at least tell us via gestures... It's a start." Davis commented. "Now maybe you could start telling us what happened, and what do you have to do with Flare's kidnapping."

The fire mage promptly nodded, and gestured number three with her hand.

"...Three words?" Robin asked.

Flare nodded, and turned her number three to number one.

"First word."

Flare pointed at her eye.

"...Sight?" Davis guessed.

Flare shook her head.

"...See?" Robin pressed her luck.

The red mage shook her head again, only harder.

"...Eye?" Selena joined.

This time, Flare nodded.

"Okay. So 'Eye' is the first word. Second is...?" Robin asked.

("Okay! Second word!") Flare gestured the 'number 2', and lightly squeezed her lips.

"...Mute?" Davis guessed.

Again, Flare shook her head.

"Hmmm..." Robin hummed as she pondered.

But just as she did so, Flare suddenly started pointing at her again.

"Wh-what now? What'd I do, What'd I do?"

Flare became more frantic with her gesturing and went for the sharper archer for hope, and pointed at her bow as well as some random direction and pointed at it, gesturing aiming with a bow and arrow.

"...Aim?" Selena guessed.

Once again, Flare happily nodded.

"Eye aim... Wait... is it... '**I am**'...?" Stella guessed.

"(Yes yes yes! Now, only one more!)" Again, Flare nodded more energetically, VERY close to solving the puzzle. Wit the last word, Flare snapped her fingers and on her finger, was a small flame.

"...Flame?" Davis guessed.

"She's introducing herself, you dolt." Selena spat, practically facepalming.

"Sheesh, was worth a shot."

Flare thought of how to gesture her name, and an idea popped into her head. she gestured they follow her as she ran out the hospital.

"Hey, where're you going?" Davis said as he followed. the rest also tailed.

Outside the castle, Everyone was able to see the dark night sky, and Flare and the rest were under it. Taking a deep breath, Flare cast a simple fire spell on her hand and tossed it upwards with all her might, sending the ball of flame upwards like a rocket.

"... Fireworks?" Robin guessed.

Flare gave herself a BIG FACEPALM, and so did Selena.

Davis pondered. "...No. It's more like she's sending a signal with that-"

"(Argh! No no NO! Come ON, Sir Davis! Thi... Huh?)" Flare blinked as she saw the expression on Davis's face... it was total shock...

"...Flare...?" Davis spoke, completely baffle.

Flare's expression quickly brightened and jumped at the male warrior for their usual embrace... but unlike her childish figure, her 'more mature' body was somewhat... different.

"Flare? That's the last word? Okay then. So she's trying to say 'I am... ... ... NO WAY!" Stella exclaimed as she finally got everything in her head. "Flare, is that you? You look sooo cute! And I don't mean the childish cute, but the teenager-kinda-cute!"

"What what? THIS is Flare? I thought she was that little kid?" Robin spoke out of the blue... but was merely ignored by the rest.

"Good job, Davis. I thought you'd never figure it out." Selena commented.

"Shu-shut up! I know I'm not... wait a minute... You KNEW IT WAS FLARE ALL THIS TIME?"

"Oh don't get me wrong; I only found out just before we went out of the castle." Selena smiled her usually devious smile.

Davis's eye twitched. "Aaargh, dammit! Damn those crooks! They're making a fool out of us!"

"In other words, those guys just LIED that they had Flare; not only did they want the money, they had the galls to make fools of us!" Stella spoke angrily.

Davis growled. "C'mon. We can use the extra equipment in the warehouse."

_Earlier, Back to Tomoe's area, in the crook's leader's quarters...  
_

"Hey, Boss! The bitch really did give us da loot 'n wercked th' weapuns o 'er buddies! Look! a big bag 'o cash 'n it's loaded!" The thug gloated in front of their leader.

"Hehehe. Looks like she was right." The leader grabbed the bag of money and examined its contents. He whistled at the tremendous amount. "Looks like we're retirin early like she said, boys! WE'RE RICH!" Everyone in the room cheered at they're latest paycheck.

"So boss, what about the tramp? She's still lookin for her brat."

"Hehehe. She told us that we can just kill her after we get our money. Snipe her down wid'is 'n watch her cry 'till she chokes." Their leader grinned as he gave his subordinate a bow and quiver of arrows and a small vial of green liquid, most definitely poison coatings for the arrows.

"O~ooh! Hehehe, ya got it, boss!" The henchmen walked off, snickering... But just as he was about disappear from their leader's view, he was abruptly sent flying backwards, as if he was hit by a wreaking ball.

"Wh-what the-?"

"...So you plan to kill me off just like that?" A woman's voice spoke with hatred. Appearing from the shadows was Tomoe, with an expression of total hate on her face.

"Y-you! Don't think ya'll find you and yer brat alive fer this! Get 'er, boys!" The leader ordered his cronies, and every man in the room charged at the martial artist.

...In a quick instant, all of the cronies were down in one go; the speed of the martial artist was just too much for them to comprehend as one strike (on their chest) per thug was all it took. "WHERE IS FLARE!" Tomoe demanded.

The leader inwardly cursed, still trying to keep his cool. "H-hmph. The brat's in the other room." The leader pointed at a door to his side.

Without thinking, Tomoe instinctively went for the door. Upon opening it, she found a lavish room, fitting for a duke. On the big bed, Tomoe found a bundled up little figure, sobbing.

"Flare!" Tomoe rush towards the bundle.

"...Eh?" The little figure heard Tomoe's call, and timidly uncovered herself... But instead of the familiar face Tomoe was expecting, she saw a little girl that was NOT Flare. Instead of long, red hair, she saw short, blonde hair. And instead of her usual magician robe, she wore an over-sized jacket.

Tomoe's expression was all confused and rushed back to confront the leader. But to her surprise, the leader was already by the door, with a bow and arrow ready to be shot straight for Tomoe's heart, and fired. Thanks to Tomoe's reflexes however, she took a 90-degree spin, causing the arrow to miss and to allow Tomoe catch the arrow, and spun the remaining 270-degree spin to fling the arrow back towards the crook, directly hitting him right by the side of his stomach. The leader yelled in pain as he fell down. Not wanting to scare the child, Tomoe rushed her enemy and dragged him out the door and closed it, leaving the child alone safely. "Where is Flare? WHERE IS SHE? **ANSWER ME!**" Tomoe shouted, losing her patience.

"Aaagh... Th...the arrow... The poison 'll kill me..." The leader mumbled, slowly and painfully yanking out the arrow.

"If you don't tell me where Flare is, I'm going to STAB you with that arrow until you die before the poison kills you! NOW ANSWER ME!"

"I don't KNOW where she is! We were just told to hold on to that girl till you arrive! We thought it was her!"

"WHAT?" Tomoe shouted, fear slowly consuming her. "Th-then who set you up to this? Where is the?"

"We dunno, WE DUNNO!" She just disappeared after she told us the plan to get rich!"

"N-no... Flare..." Tomoe's expression was totally in a state of despair, her legs were shaking and eventually caused her to fall on her knees, holding herself as she sobbed.

Seeing her state, the thug slowly crept away...

_Back to Davis..._

"Wow! this place as 'RICH' written all over it!" Robin spoke out loudly with glee and excitement. "Say, can we rob this place dry once we're done with it?"

"I could care less with what you do, but unfortunately, Master Laharl, along with me and Tomoe, came here before I even met any of you guys and we plundered the place to the last room. You won't find anything worth stealing in here unless those jerks spruced the place up." Davis answered.

Stella hummed as she approached a dead body; most definitely a work of Tomoe. "Well, it would seem that Tomoe was able handle things on her own. Guess she didn't really needed our help."

Davis chuckled. "Well that's to be expected; this IS Tomoe we're talking about."

"...Oh... yeah..." Stella answered somewhat weakly.

Selena walked closer to the corpse and examined it. "...Hmmm..." Selena hummed with a serious expression present on her face, which was something to be considered rare... and ominous. "...I suggest we hurry..."

"Huh? Why? What's gotten _your_ skirt in a knot?" Davis spoke with distrust for the archer.

"...Something tells me money isn't what these guys are after..." Selena replied.

"...What are you saying...?" Davis spoke with a hint of worry on his tone.

"I won't toy around with you today Davis..." Selena faced the male warrior with a serious and determined expression.

"...I think I can understand what da chick is sayin, big guy." Robin commented, backing up Selena.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Davis's worry started to grow.

"Think about it, big gu-"

"Forget it, Robin. Don't bother explaining the situation to him." Selena interrupted, and looked at Davis with piercing eyes and scoffed. "Are you really too stupid to understand what I'm saying? I mean, there's a limit to how thick your skull can get, Davis."

"Wh-" Davis was taken aback by Selena's sudden sternness. "...Crap..." Davis cursed, and dashed inside without even hesitating. "TOMOEEE!"

"Wait wait." Stella called for the attention of the archer. "If the money isn't what they're after, then..."

"The money was just a cover-up... what they're REALLY after is Tomoe..."

"B-but what for?"

"We don't know... ask _her_." Selena pointed at Robin.

"Wh...why are you pointing at ME for? I don't know their plan! I just do what I'm told!"Robin defended.

Both Stella and Selena sighed.

_On Tomoe's area...  
_

"Eeek!" The voice of the little hostage shrieked, gaining the attention of the sobbing martial artist.

Hearing the cry of the girl, Tomoe dashed for the room and barged open the door. Inside, Tomoe found the crook with the girl wrapped in his arm, holding the poison arrow to her throat. "One wrong move on yer part 'n this brat 'll be choking like a fish! And don't even think about saving her wid da antidote coz it's _a~ll_ gone now." The thug cackled.

"You sick little..." Tomoe growled.

"Shut it. IF ya want her alive, stab yerself wid this." The thug threw in front of him another poison-dipped arrow.

"Ugh..."

"Come on. Herry up already! I've got a retirement to plan." The thug smirked.

Slowly, Tomoe crouched to pick up the arrow; the thug's eyes followed as he licked his lips, craving the death of the woman in front of him. But he failed to notice the presence BEHIND Tomoe; a boy, wearing long shorts, a hat made of cloth, and a bag hanging by his belt. The boy's wrist was a bit red, probably from being tied up.

In a quick instant, a sudden burst of sound echoed throughout the hall, as if someone fired a gun, and it was followed by a shriek from the girl. A bit startled, Tomoe turned around and noticed the boy, holding up a gun... but the boy wasn't pointing at her... more like it was pointing THROUGH her. What's more, the hole of the gun was lightly smoking. Tomoe looked back at the thug, and noticed a bloody hole on the thug's head; the body was still in place, probably from shock... it took a total of 4 seconds for the corpse to fall lifeless, freeing the captive child.

"Brotherrrr! Huwaaaaa!" The child cried and ran towards the boy.

"Don't worry, sis... It's ok... Everything is alright now..." The boy hugged back, tears of relief streaming down his cheeks and faced Tomoe. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving us. We really owe you big time."

"No, it is nothing. You two should get to safety. I'm not certain I've gotten rid of all the perpetrators in here- uwa!." Tomoe lightly yelped as the child suddenly glomped on her up front with a hug.

"Uhuwaaaaaaa! *Hic* I was so scared... *Hic* so scared..."

"Oh there there, child. It's alright now. You're safe." Tomoe spoke gently. The child nodded, wiping away her tears as Tomoe helped.

The boy gave Tomoe a caring smile. "...Guess you like kids, eh?"

"H-huh?" Tomoe lightly blushed. "W...well... yeah..."

"She was so BRAVE brother! She was willing to kill herself for me!"

"Yeah, I saw."

"Thank you, big sis." The girl hugged tightly.

"...I'm guessing you also have a young one to care for?" The boy asked.

The smile on Tomoe disappeared. "...Yes... She was taken captive... I hoped to rescue her here... but it turned out to be false..."

"I see..." The boy replied and pondered. "... I think I might know where your child is."

Tomoe beamed with hope. "Y-you do?"

The boy smiled... but... his smile... seemed plain. "Yeah... Try your home."

Tomoe's hopeful expression turned into confusion. "...Huh...?"

"You're home, the castle. If I remember correctly, she's over there right now."

"...What? What makes you say that?"

"Oh we should know... We put her there."

"...What? What are you say-" Before Tomoe could continue that statement, she felt something forcefully 'enter' her stomach, as if a hand was going through her. And before she could even react to look at the source, she felt totally numb.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T believe how EASY this went! Ain't that right lil sis... or should I say... BIG sis?" The boy cackled.

"Pfft, tell me about it. These goons danced around like puppets on our strings." The little girl spoke in a rather cold and more mature tone, as she took out a glowing sphere of light from the stunned martial artist.

Pain struck Tomoe like a thousand needles and she couldn't even scream; only small grunts was heard from her mouth.

"Huh, she's still conscious... This chick's pretty tough." The 'little' girl commented. "Well,whatever. Sorry to brake it to ya, girl, but what yer going through is just the tip o da iceberg!"

"Now, lesse... Hmmm... What should I take~!" The boy whistled as he CASUALLY plunged his hand into Tomoe innards. Tomoe lightly flinched; LIGHTLY, thanks to her paralyzed state; had she been mobile she would've screamed in agony by now.

"...N...no... st..op it..." Tomoe struggled with her words.

"Dang, even when you're paralyzed, you STILL get the galls to try and speak. Oh well... not like it can make a difference anyways... Now then... should I take your memories?... Nah, been there, done that..."

"Why not take her bravery?" His partner recommended.

"Oh! good idea! Now where is that...?" Agreeing to his partner's idea, the male thief began searching every nook and cranny of Tomoe inside's causing more pain to the martial artist. ...But as he searched, he found something... different, and made a surprised expression. "...Well LOOKY HERE!"

"What, what? What'd you find?"

"Something better than her bravery!" The male thief exclaimed and looked at where his hand was placed... specifically... **It was on Tomoe's heart**...

Tomoe noticed, and realized what was to come of her. "...N...no... please... don't... do it..." Tomoe struggled with her plea, tears began to slowly fall from her cheeks.

"No can do! Heheh... I can't WAIT for the reactions of those guys once they find out. I can see it now..." The male thief grinned.

"A~h! I get it!The 'little' girl caught on. "Don't worry. you'll thank us later for this." The girl snickered as she dug her hand onto herself and took out a glowing sphere from within her. Just as the glowing ball separated from her, the girl suddenly got a HUGE case of 'growth spurt', with her over-sized jacket now fitting perfectly like a glove. "Oh, and THIS belongs to your brat. I 'borrowed' it for a little while." The thief placed the orb beside the paralyzed Tomoe. "OH! And this too. We didn't want her talking to yer friend so I had to take a big cake from her." The thief placed beside Tomoe yet another orb, but bigger.

Tomoe could do nothing but watch, with the pain slowly growing more and more... Other than cry her heart out in silence, there was nothing she could do...

_Back to Davis..._

It's been three minutes since be barged into the huge, lavish castle_, _yelling out Tomoe's name. "Tomoeee! TOMOEEE!"

"Da~mn! That guy's got a voice stronger than howler monkey's!" Robin joked_.  
_

But Davis didn't care, nor hear it; all he cared for was finding his ally...yes, his ally. "Tomoeee! Tomo-..." Davis abruptly halted with his shouting and gasped as he saw what he was hoping to NOT occur... in front of him was an unconscious martial artist; he didn't even take notice of the two glowing balls of light beside her. Stella wore a worried expression while Flare had horror on her face at the sight of her mentor's condition; Selena and Robin didn't look all that surprised and kept their stern expressions. "Tomoe!" Davis instinctively dashed towards his 'friend' and lifted her up. "Tomoe! Tomoe, speak to me! C'mon, say something!"

"Let me see her..." Robin spoke and went near the unconscious Tomoe... and dug her hand into her.

Surprise and annoyance was obvious on Davis's face. "Wh... What the F-"

"Calm down, big guy. I'm only checkin something... and... yep, somethin's missin alright." Robin concluded.

"So it IS the work of your siblings, correct?" Selena asked.

Robin paused for a few seconds before answering. "...Yep." The pause was clear to everyone, not that it mattered after looking at the situation.

"...You sound like you lost the lottery or something." Selena commented of Robin's obvious expression.

"... Joining the enemies of your relatives can do that to you." Robin retorted in a pout.

Selena shrugged. "Meh. 'Tis the demon way."

Robin sighed.

"Will you two knock it off? Selena, check Tomoe's status." Davis ordered. Selena complied and went to do her thing.

As Flare went close to her mentor out of concern, she soon took notice of the two floating orbs. Curiosity got the best of her as she slowly crept her hand to touch the floating sphere of light... but as she was about to touch the sphere, Flare yelped with a voiceless box as the two spheres suddenly flung into her.

Seeing it at the corner of his eye, Davis soon noticed Flare... SUDDENLY yet slowly shrink back into her normal... er... age...

"...Uuugh... I feel woozy..." Flare spoke... for the fist time since the whole incident.

"Flare?" Davis called for the little mage.

Flare gasped as she soon noticed her voice back. "...I... I can talk again!... wait a minute..." Flare went for her pocket and took out a wand and started casting her fire magic, controlling a spark and started writing something in mid-air. "...I can write again!"

"Ah, so my sibs took yer smarts to write and read, huh? Smart." Robin commented.

"...and they also took her... er... uh... age... childhood?" Stella stammered.

".More like her youth to be more precise." Selena spoke as she checked the martial artist; which she was just about done with. "Well, as I expected, she's all right. Other than the obvious robbing of whatever part of her, I detected no abnormalities within her. She'll be alright." Selena concluded.

Davis took a deep sigh of 'slight' relief; they weren't out of the woods yet. They still have to find out Tomoe's reaction once she wakes up, not to mention they'll have to confront the thieves who took Whatever part of Tomoe they took.

...For Robin, this was FAR from a good thing...

As for Stella, she sadly looked at Davis as he looked at Tomoe with concern...

...And as if Davis was hoping to get his prayers answered, he noticed Tomoe's eye twitch; clearly about to wake up. Everyone soon noticed and gathered around.

"...M...mmm...ngghhh..." Tomoe slowly opened her eyes.

"Y...yo... You okay?" Davis asked out of concern.

"...I... I'm fine..." Tomoe replied as she got up.

...In the back ground, Selena lifted both her brows, as if surprised...

"...La...Lady Tomoe... *Hic*" Flare soon began sobbing, still feeling guilty over what had happened, and embraced her mentor. "...*Hic* I'm so sorry...*Hic*..."

Tomoe lightly sighed. "...Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. It was my mistake to not expect this." Tomoe patted her pupil on her head.

"...Lady Tomoe..." Flare soothed down, enjoying her mentor's hand on her head.

"...So Tomoe, what happened? Did the thieves' take a part of you or something? How do you feel?" Davis asked Tomoe question after question.

Tomoe turned to face Davis. "...Actually... ever since the thieves took a part of me..." Tomoe smirked. "...I've never felt this relaxed in a **long** time..."

* * *

We interrupt this chapter's gossip corner for a special report! Author, the creator of the currently (05/15/10) longest Fanfic of Disgaea, Partners And, is going on a LONG hiatus and won't be back till further notice. The reason for this is all due to his mother's return since 17 months ago! He, along with his siblings and mother, are going to the Philippines' most famous vacation spot, **Boracay**, to attend his mother's friend's wedding at Boracay's well-known **6-STAR** "Friday's Resort". Due to this, it is highly unlikely for Author to be able to attain internet connection and won't be able to focus on the creation of the next chapter.

In addition, Gossip corner is down since he is typing this, hoping to finish this chapter before he sets to his possibly long hiatus, which happens to be 5 hours from now... Sleep won't be very comforting for him tonight since he only has less than 3 hours of sleep if he submits this chapter today.

Author promises to make up for the lost Gossip corner with the next one, or I... er... I mean Davis, who is the one narrating this news to all the wonderful readers, will shove his axe into his a- er.. rectum...

As for the news on the story, the image brought to you by Author was taken from some random user of photobucket... And Flare can't be here tonight due to the sudden news brought to you wonderful readers today.

Thus, as of today, the wonderful readers, who are all you people, must now bare with this sad excuse for a story extra, and Author begs on both knees with his forehead down on the floor in a genuflecting position.

...I'm Davis (Who has no friggin last name, thanks to a stupid someone), See you next chapter.


	31. A True Demon

Chapter 31: A True Demon

The group returned back to their homes, sleepy and confused, thanks to Tomoe... Of course, they don't mind that they're all tired for her, but the thought of the fact that the thief took something from Tomoe and made a POSITIVE impact on her seemed... out of place... Tomoe herself told them that she 'never felt better' since the thief took a part of her. But for some apparent reason, they feel a bit... uneasy...

In the men's dorm was Davis (As well as the sleeping prinnies) who had his eyes wide open and staring at the dark ceiling, all thanks to the unsettling feeling he's had since that incident.

In the girl's dorm, all but one woman was asleep; Flare and Robin were sound asleep, while Selena and Stella had to ponder over the incident before dozing off to slumber.

The woman-in-question... was not in the room... outside on the castle yard, Tomoe stood wide awake, gazing at the full, red moon with a smirk on her face...

At the same time that night, in front of the girl's dorm stood Davis with a serious expression, lightly knocking on the door.

Opening the door was Selena, popping her head out the door and lightly rubbing her eyes. "...Hmmm... well well. I thought you'd never come." Selena joked, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "It's rude to keep a girl waiting you know."

"Save it." Davis snubbed. "Wake up Robin; I'd like to ask her some questions too... And did you actually sleep? I thought I told you to to stay up till I came."

Selena silently giggled. "I couldn't help it; Stella slept early and made me sleepy too."

Davis groaned. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to sneak to you the message to stay up without Tomoe knowi... crap, is she awake?" Davis asked with his heart racing from fear of his plan being ruined.

"Actually, she only laid in bed till Flare fell asleep, then got out of bed and hasn't been back."

"Wha-" Davis was about to shout but managed to prevent himself; he obviously didn't want to wake up anybody else.

Selena giggled, playing with the male warrior's reactions.

A bulging angry vein popped onto Davis's head as he noticed Selena's insulting (only to him) actions. "J-just wake up Robin."

Selena giggled again. "Wait right here." Still giggling, she withdrew her head and promptly went for the thief's bed.

Slumbering like a hobo, the thief snored with drool dripping down her mouth.

"Robin? Ro~bi~n... Time to wake U~up."Selena played as she lightly shook the thief.

Robin groaned. "I dun't whanna wake up yhet... *grumble grumble*..."

Selena giggled at the funny reaction of the thief. The archer gave her usual devious smile as she closed in on the thief's ear and whispered in a hum... "...if you don't get up soon, Davis will chop your head off. ^_^"

Hearing those words, Robin's eyes shot open in a millisecond. "...U...ugh... okay okay, fine... Huh?" Looking around, Robin noticed that she and Selena are the only ones awake "Whait a minute here... Why am _I_ the only one who gets wakened up? What about that chick o'er there?" Robin pointed her thumb at the sleeping Stella. "Well, I could understand if ya don't wake up the lil kid over there..."

"No complaining now." Selena smiled... her fearsome one...

It was Robin's first time to see Selena smile like that... and it already sent the message via 'chill down her spine'. "Urk... okay okay, I'm up, I'm up." Robin reluctantly got off her bed and yawned.

Out the door, Davis waited, leaning back on the wall beside the door. A second later, the door silently opened, with Selena exiting the room and Robin, followed.

"Oh. Hey, big guy. What's up?"

"...I'd like to ask you guys some questions." Davis spoke. "...But not here. Let's go somewhere else..."

Question marks appeared above Robin's head, but still followed the male warrior towards who-knows-where... and just taking a single turn, they find stairs leading upwards. Ascending, the moonlight quickly illuminated their blurry vision of the night, showing Davis's favorite hanging spot. Scanning the area, Davis looked left and right, until he was sure that Tomoe wasn't there. "...Good. Cost is clear." Davis said and continued to ascend the stairs; the two girls followed.

"Say, nice place." Robin whistled.

"Now then, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Selena asked.

"It's about Tomoe..."

"...So? What about the tough chick?" Robin questioned.

"...I'm not comfortable with a part of her being stolen. She may have said that she felt better when a part of her was stolen, but I wanna know WHAT was stolen from her."

"...Wait, that's not why you had me woken up for, wus it?" The thief said.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Ugh... Guess I should'a told you... We thieves can steal intangible objects from other people and we can ALSO find out if someone was robbed of a part of der selves er not... but we CAN'T find out WHAT was stolen from'em; the only way to know that is to ask the one who stole it." Robin explained.

Davis spat. "Tch! So much for that..."

"Look. I don't wanna get yer pants in a twist, but I'm just gonna tell ya this now, just in case..." Robin cleared her throat. "On rare occasions, if the victim doesn't get back whatever part was stolen from'em, there's a chance that he'll grow weak, get sick and feverish, and on the rarest occasions, weaken and die."

"Wh... oh great. Thanks a lot for giving me that info now." Davis spoke in an angry and sarcastic tone.

"Hey I told you, it only happens on rare occasions." Robin defended and walked towards the edge of the veranda, looking down on the ground. "Plus the chick looks fine and healthy to me."

"...Wait, what?" Davis walked towards the edge and looked down. On ground level was Tomoe, looking up towards the moon, unknowing of the people looking at her. "Wh- Tomoe? Why didn't you tell me she was just down there! Don't tell me you didn't sense her?"

"We did but... you didn't ask. ^_^" Selena smiled as per usual.

"Argh! You see! Is THAT what the usual Tomoe would do? Staring at the moon like that?" Davis shouted out of anger, mostly due to Selena's antics.

"Oh calm down, Davis. If I remember correctly, you happen to do the same thing every night before dinner time. At least she's not growing weak and dying like Robin said she might."

"...A~ctually... uh hehehe... uh... Them symptoms won't show fer about a few weeks..."

Davis and Selena sweatdropped. "...Great... we've never had the chance to see the symptoms since we've always retrieved Selena, Stella, and Flare's part before even a week could pass... Just... Great..." Davis groaned. "...Well whatever. I'll nab the part before the symptoms take an effect on her."

With what Davis said, Robin suddenly looked grim, but quickly changed her facial expression to a calmer one to hide her feelings from the two veterans. Lucky for her, neither noticed her sudden flinch.

"I don't think it's wise to defy their terms, Davis." Selena spoke. "Since they're after you for who-knows-what reason, they won't be happy to find you in the fray."

"...She's right, big guy. Our rules was when you show yer face to us, we break whatever part we stole from yer friends." Robin added, hoping to not take unnecessary attention with her silence.

"Aaargh." Davis scratched his head with both hands out of frustration. "WHY the hell does that damn psycho client of yours want with me? You and your 'band of thieves' and the paid mercenaries here; don't you have any info on you?"

"Hey, like I told you, we only do what we're told; we could care less about the damn info 's long as we get paid... and DAMN did she offer a LOT! We couldn't pass up that offer so we ignored any questions we were curiuz to ask."

Davis scoffed as he spat. "You and your greed."

"'Tis a demon's happiness." Robin childishly replied.

In the background, Selena pondered. "...Robin, when you were talking about your client, you said that SHE offered you a big amount?"

"Yeah. that's right."

"...Then 'she', you mean, the client is a female?"

"...Oh yeah. THAT I remember..."

"**THAT** you 'remember'? What about her looks? Her appearance? Give us SOMETHING!" Davis shouted.

"Hush, Davis! Not so loud! You might get Tomoe's attention!" Selena scolded and went for the edge of the veranda and took a peek at Tomoe. Luckily, she didn't move from her place or even look up. Selena sighed.

"...Yeah, that's the weird part... none of us remember what she looks like... the only thing we DO remember is that she's a chick... Weird huh?"

A Stern expression was seen on Selena's face.

"Tch. Great... All the thieves out there and we get a group of dimwits." Davis grumbled.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Well, either way, we'll just have to wait and see." Selena concluded.

"Tch." Davis clicked his tongue and angrily walked away, and stopped to look up into the illuminating moon up in the sky. "(...It's beautiful...)" Davis thought, making a sad expression. True, the moon was full, bright, and somewhat big... but for some reason, Davis hated it... Looking away, Davis descended the stairs and left the two girls alone.

"...Yeesh. What's HIS problem? Is he always that grouchy?" Robin asked the archer.

"...Well, only on occasions like these. ^_^" Selena smiled as usual. Robin sighed.

_The next morning..._

Davis was walking around the halls with bags under his eyes, all thanks to the lack of sleep last night. On his wandering, he came across the martial artist, doing arm stretches. Beside her was Flare, finishing her box juice.

Seeing the male warrior, Flare sucked up the last bit of her juice in one gulp and lunged at Davis for a hug. "Davi~s!" Flare gleefully said.

Tomoe on the other hand, saw Davis's state and raised both of her brows. "...You look terrible. Didn't sleep well?"

"...No..." Davis replied in a dry tone without looking at the martial artist... and as an idea entered his brain, he looked at Tomoe... "... You?"

"Slept fine." Tomoe quickly replied.

Without anyone noticing, Davis's brow twitched. In Davis's mind, Tomoe was either really good at lying, or that she needs little sleep... Davis believed it to be the former. Davis felt even more restless and just HAD to ask Tomoe his questions and tell him what he knows... "Tomoe, are you SURE that you're alright? I don't like the fact that a part of you is missing."

Tomoe looked at Davis with a stern look. "Honestly Davis, I'd prefer it if those thieves DIDN'T return what they took from me. Because ever since they took that part of me, I never felt so light; it was as if they took of a heavy burden off my shoulders."

"...Well I hate to bring it to you but whether you want that part of yourself or not, you'll WANT to get it back."

Tomoe raised a brow. "...And why would that be so?"

"...Robin told me that if you don't get back whatever part of you was stolen, you'll get a chance to grow weak and die."

Tomoe chuckled. "Well it hasn't happened to me yet. I don't feel weak at all so I would assume that I got off lucky."

"Don't count your dragons before they've hatched. The symptoms were supposed to show a few weeks from now."

"...Is that so...?" Tomoe spoke as if in a sarcastic manner.

"Wh... Aren't you even worried that this condition of yours might kill you?"

"...Honestly, not in the slightest, because I'm very confident that I'm not one of the unfortunate ones who'll die from having a part of them stolen." Tomoe walked past Davis and hand-gestured Flare to follow her... It was the first time for Tomoe to call Flare like that, but Flare didn't mind and promptly followed behind. "...And even with that in mind, I'd prefer it if they DON'T give back what they took from me. I feel better off without it." And with those words, Tomoe walked off, with Flare following her tail.

Flare wore a worried expression as she heard that Tomoe might DIE... the word itself just felt too strong for the little mage to handle and decided to shake it off her head...

Davis now felt even MORE restless.

Heading for their training ground, Tomoe encountered Stella doing her usual training regimen.

Noticing Tomoe, Stella greeted. "Hey, Tomoe." Stella waved.

"...Hey..." Tomoe replied, only glancing at Stella without even stopping with her pace.

Seeing her off, Stella felt a bit...awkward... oh sure, that was what the usual way Tomoe would greet her; maybe even wave and/or smile a little bit... but she couldn't get it out of her head that it somehow felt... different...

_Sunset..._

It was a peaceful day; no troubles, to complaints, nothing... To a certain SOMEONE however, HE felt totally restless; restless may be a redundant word to describe his condition, but it's the only suitable explanation. He ate breakfast and lunch, but only since he was sane enough to know that he HAD to eat something; honestly, he had no appetite at all and ate only a small percentage of the amount he could usually eat. Not even lazing on his (the veranda's) bench did him any good. the sun was too bright for him to fall asleep to make up for his lack of sleep last night... not it matters since he practically lounge around on the bench just about everyday.

In the girl's quarters, Flare dropped her butt on her bed, tired from today's magic practice as she took a deep breath and sighed... and 'tired from practice' is something you don't hear everyday... in fact, it was the first time for Flare to break a sweat from practice alone. "(...Lady Tomoe seemed rather focused on practice today...) Flare thought.

And just as the little mage thought that, Tomoe entered the room, startling Flare. Noticing Flare, Tomoe spoke. "... Flare..."

"...Y-yes?"

"...Maybe we should work on increasing your stamina..."

"...E...eh?"

"I noticed that you got tired rather easily. We can't have you catching your breath while the enemy takes advantage of that. So tomorrow, we'll start with working on your stamina."

Hearing Tomoe's comment, Flare looked downcast.

Failing to notice Flare's expression, Tomoe merely minded her own business, taking a towel and wiped the sweat off herself, and simply left, leaving the little mage lone once again in the room.

The room fell silent, and even with her mentor gone, the air still felt heavy... But it was so different; Flare never felt tense whenever she was with Tomoe. In fact, being close to her mentor made her feel at ease... so what was causing her this stress when it came to Tomoe's presence? Sitting on spot was definitely not helping.

Just then, the door opened again, startling Flare. On the other side of the door was Stella, holding her spear with sweat all over her. "...Flare...?" Stella called out as she noticed the little mage's presence.

Realizing that it was just Stella, Flare softened up, but returned to her downcast state.

"...Hey, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Stella asked out of concern, noticing Flare's state as she went for her bed and took out a towel from her drawer which was just beside her bed.

Surprised, Flare shook her head rather... stiffly, hoping to not worry the female warrior.

"A...are you sure? You look a little... er... robotic." Stella sweatdropped, somehow doubtful of Flare's response.

"I-I'm fine..." Flare answered rather weakly, still wearing her sad expression.

"...Oh Flare..." Seeing her sad state, Stella couldn't help but frown herself. Stella walked towards the little mage and sat beside her on the bed. She then held Flare on the side of her head and gently made her lean on her shoulder. Flare was surprised at first, but quickly softened up and enjoyed the female warrior's warmth. "If you have any problems, We're there for you... Tomoe, myself, Selena, and good ol' Davis will be by your side." Stella smiled at the little red mage.

Looking up to face the female warrior, she finds her gentle smile; Flare felt even more comfort and made a gentle smile herself. "...Thank you, Miss Stella. I feel much better now."

"Glad to help out anytime." Stella said, sticking her tongue out.

_The next day..._

Training as usual, Stella made swings and thrusts and even spinning her spear above her head as well as spinning it on both her left and right. After every spin, Stella pierced through the direction she faced, and she face just about every direction she could think of... Thrusting left, thrusting right, thrusting upwards, thrusting BACKWARDS without even looking! And last but definitely not least, Stella made a powerful thrust forward, and on her thrust, she held her stance, stiffening her muscles and softening them, giving herself a break from her intense training. Stella took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm.

Just as she finished her training, Stella noticed Tomoe and Flare passing her, headed for their own training ground. Feeling cheerful, Stella waved towards them; Flare waved back, but Tomoe didn't even look. Thinking that Tomoe didn't notice, Stella called out. "Hey! Tomoe!" Stella spoke loudly, attaining Tomoe's attention.

Tomoe faced Stella without even changing her expression.

Seeing Tomoe's unusual reactions, Stella felt tense as the air around them suddenly became heavy; both Flare and Stella felt the pressure, but Tomoe didn't even notice the two stiffen.

"...Well? Why did you call out to me?" Tomoe asked, breaking the barrier.

"Er... w-well... uh... I... I just... called out to greet you... that's all. Uhh hehe..." Stella sweatdropped as she spoke in a shaky tone.

"...Is that so..." Tomoe replied with a rather... 'stoic' expression.

Seeing her 'emotionless' reaction, Stella's uneasiness only increased, causing her to grow even more tense.

...Suddenly (yet slowly), Tomoe's lips formed a smirk as a 'hmph' sound was heard from the martial artist. "...Come, Flare. We've got training..." Tomoe called to her pupil, and Flare promptly followed... But as she followed her mentor's tail, Stella noticed the sadness on Flare's face.

Stella was dumbstruck for only a second and regained her composure afterwards; Tomoe was DEFINITELY not acting like herself. If Stella hadn't known any better, she'd think that Tomoe has gotten somewhat... ruder.

_half an hour later_...

On their training spot, Flare was channeling a huge ball of fire into the air with a big rune circle just by her feet with her in the middle, while Tomoe observed the ball slowly grow with a stern expression on her face and her arms crossed.

Flare was clearly struggling to maintain the floating ball of dangerous energy, but her displeasure was only slight as the ball was only growing at a very slow rate. The only reason for her discomfort is how strong her concentration was needed; it was ordered by her mentor thus she cannot do much but to obey.

"...Alright Flare... now this time, slowly weaken the energy until it disappears." Tomoe ordered.

Flare complied as she grunted with sweat starting to flow down her face; clearly it was a much harder task for Flare since invoking energy is much simpler compared to weakening it without making in explode... one wrong move on her part and the ball of energy might blow up the lot on where they stand. Flare isn't really worried that she might fail; doing something like this is fairly doable with her level of expertise. The only thing making this difficult is the amount of concentration.

...And with a little burst of adrenaline, the ball of energy began shrinking at a faster pace; MUCH faster than when it was growing... it kept shrinking and shrinking until thin, gray smoke was left. And with the ball of energy finally gone, Flare's knees fell onto the grass as she breathed with relief.

Seeing her pupil already tired, Tomoe wore a disappointed face. "Flare, you can't get tired with just this. You need to get some stamina. We'll do the exercise again after a five-minute break." Saying her piece, Tomoe turned around and did stretching exercises, leaving the red mage to her business.

Tomoe didn't even try to take notice of the sadness that Flare was feeling; there she knelt, doing nothing but waiting or her five minute break to end with a sad expression on her face... Tomoe was never like this before... Flare knew that it must have something to do with the stolen part of her mentor... And just thinking that reminded her of what Davis said...

...The male warrior's voice played in her mind... "Whatever part of you was stolen, you'll get a chance to grow weak and die."

Flare shivered at the mere thought; her mentor's death was the LAST thing in her mind. Hoping to shake off the terrible thought and keep her mentor alive, Flare took the courage to speak her mind. "...U-um... L..Lady Tomoe...?"

Tomoe didn't even hum; she just turned around and faced Flare with half-closed eyes... as if she wasn't even interested with what Flare has to say...

Flare looked down, too nervous to look at her mentor eye-to-eye. "...U...Um... La...Lady Tomoe... I... I'm worried about you..."

...The look on Tomoe's face changed, from uncaring... to plain slightly annoyed.

With her face not looking at Tomoe, Flare didn't notice the change in Tomoe's expression and continued. "...I... A-about the stolen part of yourself... p-please get them back soon-"

"It would only trouble me if I get back the stolen part of myself." Tomoe interrupted.

"E-eh?" Being interrupted, Flare's reflex caused her to look at Tomoe in the eye... and what she saw sent shivers down her spine... Tomoe, her caring mentor... was practically staring daggers at her.

"If you didn't hear our conversation, let me tell you; Ever since the thief took a part of me, I've never felt more at ease. The thief can keep whatever he took from me for all I care." Tomoe spoke in a cold tone; as if Flare wasn't even close to her.

The way Tomoe spoke hurt the little mage, causing her to tear up. But not wanting to be seen in such a state by her seemingly different mentor, Flare wiped off her tears. As if on cue, Tomoe signaled Flare to stand, telling her that her short break is over. Promptly, Flare stood on her place.

"...Alright. Now, again, channel your energy and create another fire ball and slowly increase its size." Tomoe ordered.

Flare nodded and began, starting of by summoning the great red rune circle below her feet. In front of her, a small sphere if light began to take shape, and quickly grew at an accelerated rate. As the sphere grew, the growth rate became slower and slower.

...

In the background, Davis walked with a downed expression, practically walking the castle grounds with no particular goal in mind, obviously still contemplating over the issue with Tomoe... and speak of the devil, Davis finds himself right by Tomoe and Flare's training ground. Davis's contemplating is quickly interrupted when... he was startled by a big ball of fire floating in mid-air; his thinking expression turned into plain surprise."...What is this?" Davis bluntly asked.

Tomoe raised a brow. "...It's a big ball of fire. What else could it be?"

"...Since when have you been making Flare create this big floating mass of dangerous energy?"

"Since I realized that she needs more stamina, so I'm training her body and mind."

"Hmmm..." Davis hummed as he turned to face Flare... but his unhappy expression turned to disbelief and worry as he saw the state Flare was in... she was sweating, focusing only on the ball of fire and failing to take notice of the worried male warrior. She was struggling with keeping the energy ball afloat without it exploding. "Wh-H-hey, Flare! Ease up! You look like you'll kill yourself!" Davis exclaimed.

Flare could only reply with a grunt as the sphere she was focusing on stopped growing.

Tomoe wore an annoyed face. "That's not something you can say to my pupil in my presence, Davis."

"Wh- Tomoe, can't you see that Flare's worn out?"

"Which is why she needs this training. The last thing we want is her getting on the enemy's sight in her current condition, so I'm training her to be more lasting in the fray."

"Ugh..." Davis had plenty to say, but was silenced at Tomoe's reasoning... Sure, training Flare to be more sufficient with her magic is a good thing, but pushing her to this level was just too much to look at; Flare is still in her early puberty after all... But Davis could not deny the fact that danger is always present whenever they go out into battle; Flare, despite being so young, is already out fighting with them... And as Davis thought this, he also thought of the horrible fact that's been under his nose all this time... This fact has been hidden from them by the OTHER fact that he and his team has been on a winning streak; but he hasn't forgotten that there's the possibility that one of them MAY DIE if they get too careless... and the most probable one to die is the one with the least experience in fighting... and that's none other than Flare... With this in mind, Davis grit his teeth as he walked a little closer to Flare. "...Don't push yourself too hard, alright?" With that, Davis walked away, leaving the two alone.

...Although Flare didn't budge, she opened her closed and focused eyes ever so slowly, as if hearing Davis's words... But as she did so, her control over the ball became unstable; just holding the ball in mid-air was getting difficult as she struggled "...Nnnnnngh... La...Lady Tomoe... I... I can't... Uggghh..."

Tomoe furrowed her eyes in disappointment. "...Very well... you can just disintegrate the ball..."

In a quick instant, Flare rapidly shrunk the ball half its size and caused the sphere to evaporate, radiating a heatwave with what's left of the unused energy. With Flare finally relieved of the energy she held, Flare didn't just fall down on her knees, but dropped herself on the ground on her stomach, panting hard and feeling the ground like a comfortable bed... But her rest was short-lived when out of nowhere, a fist pounded the ground just inches away from her face, it took Flare a second and a half before she realized what happened and scootched away from whatever nearly killed her. Seeing the fist planted on the ground, Flare finds the owner of the fist to be none other than her own mentor... her OWN mentor almost killed her! The thought was just too difficult for Flare to comprehend, sitting on her spot, paralyzed in fear.

"...If this was a battle field, you'd be dead by now..." Tomoe spoke coldly, removing her fist from the hole on the ground as she stood up straight. "...I'm done training you today... Do what you will." With just that, Tomoe turned away and walked off, leaving the little mage alone...

Flare didn't move on her spot as terror paralyzed her. Tears began streaming as she wept. ...It was still early past noon, but the sky quickly turned dark... it was going to rain on that day... and that was saying more than it meant... Drizzle... The rain's 'calm before the storm... little tiny droplets of rain water slowly poured down on the weeping little mage; the rain's intensity rapidly increasing, eventually getting Flare all wet... not that she cared with her current state... But all of a sudden, The rain stopped falling, but the sounds of the heavy rain drops continues; as if Flare was being shielded from above... not that she cared in her condition...

"...*SIGH*... I couldn't bear being with that woman, so I had to wait. Picked up an umbrella while I was at it. Saw the clouds comin." A man's voice spoke...

Looking up in a bit of surprise, Flare looked up and found Davis with an umbrella on hand. The umbrella wasn't big enough for them, so Davis had to cover Flare and take on the cold rain.

"...Obviously, this has something to do with what was stolen from her... I don't know what they took, but eh, I'll get it... we'll just have to wait... alright?" Davis smiled.

... Flare wondered HOW Davis was able to bring light to her, even at such times. There she was, sitting in the rain, all wet, and her robe all dirty from the ground... Yet, there Davis stood in front of her, covering her from the rain with the small umbrella, letting himself get wet... The umbrella thing was a simple task... but smiling at such a predicament on Tomoe's case was a different matter...

...But in Davis's mind, smiling was easy, but it was only to hide his uneasiness... if he wanted, he would've let Flare see his grief.

...Flare wanted to embrace the male warrior again for always comforting him, but she decided to just sit there and weep her heart out... And from that morning till the whole day, Flare didn't smile one bit... not even for Davis... For whatever reason, Tomoe never returned with their training; Flare couldn't think of it as whether a relief or not... Flare couldn't think straight... it was all just too much for her to handle...

Fed up with Tomoe's clear change in attitude, Davis consulted with Selena and Robin, telling them not to sleep tonight so that they can be alert with Davis calling out to them... and also...

"...Tonight?" Stella said with a question mark above her head.

"Yeah. want to talk about something. I invited Selena and Robin too." Davis replied.

"Ok but... Why tonight? Why can't it be today?"

"...I don't want to take any chances of Tomoe finding us conversing without her."

"Alright. I'll be there."

Hearing Stella confirm, Davis walked away with a stern expression.

_Dinner time..._

In the dining hall, the place was packed with prinnies falling in line for their food. In that line was Davis, carrying two empty plates. At his turn, Davis picked up his meal of choice on one plate, and a light meal in the other. Holding two plates of food, Davis went outside the dining hall, and outside the castle. Out on the yard, there sat Flare on the grassy ground, still saddened by the events. Davis sat down beside Flare and handed her her plate. "Here. You should eat something."

Slowly, Flare took the plate from Davis's hand and ate her meal bit-by-bit, as if she was forcing herself.

Finishing his meal, Davis patiently waited for Flare to finish, petting her head as she ate.

_Around the same time, at the ROYAL dining hall_...

Laharl was stuffing his face with food; beside her was Etna, casually eating, while Flonne...

"...Hm? What's wrong, Flonne? Not hungry?" Etna spoke to her fallen-angel-friend, who had a sad expression on her face.

"...Hm? Oh... nothing..." Flonne replied, still wearing her sad face. "...Well... there IS one thing... its the fist-fighting girl... you know, one of Laharl's pupils?"

"...Oh, you mean that Tomoe girl, right? What about her?"

"...Well... She just seems.. Different for some reason..."

"*chew**chew**chew*...*Gulp* So you noticed it to, eh Flonne?" Laharl joined in, swallowing his mouth-filling food in one go. The young overlord took his cup and chugged down his drink. Laharl gave a big sigh of satisfaction before continuing to speak. "...Ever since that incident, she's been more active with her training; a good thing for me since she can be a big help with my battles."

"Well... Yeah... But..."

"Flonne, helping them out is good and all, but I think they should also learn to stand on their own two feet." Etna said.

"...Oh yeah... you guys have been helping them out.. while I've been doing nothing..." Flonne said while lowering her head.

"Aw, Cheer up Flonne. It's not like we're obliged to help them or anything. I mean **I** only helped cuz I wanted to."

Hearing Etna's friendly(?) words, Flonne wore a tiny smile for her female friend. "...Thanks Etna." ...Flonne's expression... became determined...

_Nightfall..._

Silently creeping out of his room, Davis quietly closed the door behind him. Creeping lightening his foot steps, Davis made his way for the girl's quarters and gave a light knock. A few seconds later... No reply... Again, Davis lightly knocked, thinking that they didn't hear. A few seconds later... No reply again... This time, an angry vein popped onto his head. "(...Don't tell me they all fell asleep.) Davis angrily thought. "(...Screw it. At least I'll have an excuse...)" Thinking that, Davis slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it ever so slowly. And as slow as he turned, Davis Slooowly opened the door. A Few inches of being opened, What Davis saw was an eye staring daggers at the intruder, like the ones you see in horror flicks. "(WTF!#$%)" Luckily, Davis was able to shout only in his mind as he jumped in surprise at the scary sight.

After Davis's little scare, the door opened, with Selena by the door and the other two girls beside her. "My my... Sneaking into the girl's room in this hour? You're quite daring, Davis." Selena joked while the girls behind her held their mouths to conceal their giggles.

"Oh, haha. Very funny." Davis spoke in an angry sarcastic tone. "Let's just go already."

Silently, they crept within the castle for their destination: The stairway for the veranda. Rising the stairs, the moon greeted them with its bright, illuminating light. In front of them was the bench that Davis loved to lay down on... but Davis was too wide awake to lay down.

"Alright. What's the deal with Tomoe?" Stella started before they even made it to the bench to sit.

"Clearly, it has something to do with what that damn thief took from her." Davis said in an unsettled tone, stopping on their walking pace. "If I get my hands on that-"

"Kya!" A yelp sounded behind the group; oddly, the sound came directly where the bench is. "...Owww..." Rubbing her butt from the fall off the bench, the small-voiced intruder winced her eyes from the pain. Slowly opening her eyes, the little figure saw... "S... Sir Davis...?"

"...Flare...?" Davis said, widening his eyes from confusion. "Wh...why are you here? Why aren't you sleepi..." Realizing what he was saying, Davis's expression of annoyance returned. "...Nevermind. Stupid question..."

Everyone except Selena frowned.

Davis walked towards the little mage and dusted off her robe, showing her his usually gentle smile."...Heh, forget it. You can sleep in the men's dorm tonight. How's that?"

Flare shook her head. "...I'd like to sleep here... with you..." Flare cuddled close to Davis in an embrace.

"Huh? B-but you'll catch a cold-"

"You'll warm me up... Hrmmm~" Flare buried her face onto Davis's chest with a smile on her lips; a sight they haven't seen since the incident.

"Wh... H-hey, Fla-"

"Oh, why now, Davis? You wouldn't turn down the request of wittle ol Fware, would you?" Selena baby talked as she snickered; everyone did the same.

"Oh, sh-shut up!" Davis blushed... a clear weakness was visible to the girls... Davis likes kids... NO, NOT IN AN INDECENT MANNER!

Flare also giggled at their little comedy... her laughter was just something they needed to relief themselves of the stress from the way Tomoe was acting (of course, this doesn't effect Selena). Flare was the most affected by Tomoe's change; she's her pupil after all. Tomoe has the image of Flare's mother. It's a serious heart-breaker for Flare to see Tomoe act so... uncaring. Flare's smile, which she hasn't shown in a while, was all they needed to see to strengthen their resolve to get Tomoe back to normal.

Suddenly, an idea entered Davis as a lightbulb lit up above the male warrior's head. "Oh! Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." Saying his piece without even letting Flare ask what for, Davis walked down the stairs and headed straight for his room. Entering his dorm, he saw the place full of sleeping prinnies... Davis grinned because it was EXACTLY how he wanted it... at least for today. "Ini, mini, myni... mo!" Davis toyed around in choosing his prinny until finally picking his unfortunate choice. Slowly, he picked up the sleeping prinny.

The slumbering prinny grumbled. "...Hm... Huh...? What th- bmmm!"

"SHHH!" Thinking quickly, Davis grabbed the prinny's beak to keep him from talking anymore. "Keep your tiny beak shut or you'll be flying higher that the stars in the stellar graveyard... And I don't think you wanna know how I can make that possible." Davis threatened.

The prinny began sweating heavily from fear and turned stiff.

"Good. Now stay still and act like a doll." Davis ordered.

Although a bit confused, the prinny did as he was told and acted like a rag doll.

Silently exiting the room, Davis went straight for the castle gates... No, not the dimensional gate... the CASTLE gates. Guarding the gate was a creature bigger than Davis. It had wings that didn't seem to be able to support the beast. It had the physique of a well-toned humanoid, but had claws like a monster. The head was like that of a dog, but with short, stubby horns instead of ears. And as its trademark, its lower half was like that of a chess piece... In short, the huge creature is a gargoyle... and it was sleeping on the job.

"Psst! Hey! Wake up...!" Davis whispered loudly.

"*snort* Hrn...? Wha...? Who goes there...?" Looking left and right, the Gargoyle found nobody. Looking down... "...Oh. It's you. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"5,000HL for you to keep your mouth shut and shrink this thing to the size of a plush toy."

"Done and done." The gargoyle snapped his... er... claws without a second thought... They're demons, so it's pretty much their belief that money makes the world go round... The gargoyle took focus on the prinny and unleashed his powers, rapidly shrinking the little penguin.

The prinny _REALLY_ wanted to have a say in this, but somehow, the little penguin thought that it was best if he kept his mouth shut; he had that feeling when he saw the grin on Davis's face.

_Arriving back up the veranda..._

"I'm back!" Davis called as he ascended the ladder, raising up in his arms the shrunken prinny.

"...Ah! Wow, a prinny plushy! They don't make these things anymore!" Flare said with glee.

"Here ya go. Hope this'll help you sleep." Davis handed her the 'plushy'.

"Thank you sir Davis!" Flare said happily and sat back on the bench... but she didn't lie down...

"...Hm? What's wrong? Aren't you gonna sleep?"

"...I got something to hug... Now all I need is a pillow to rest my head." Flare replied, patting on the bench, as if signaling Davis to sit down.

"...Huh...? ...Oh..." Realizing what Flare wanted, Davis promptly sat beside Flare.

Flare then laid down, using Davis's lap as the 'pillow', snuggling. "...Hmmm... Thank you sir Davis... Good night..." Flare said her last fords for tonight as she drifted off to sleep... with a smile.

Davis simply smiled back.

"...Awww... Isn't that a sweet sight?" Selena spoke, breaking their silence; Stella and Robin giggled.

"Oh haha, laugh it up." Davis spoke in sarcasm... but instead of his anger speaking, it was his humor; a smile was clearly visible on his lips. To top it off, his eyes were filled with determination... Determination to keep Flare's smile for the rest of her life. And the only way to do that...

"Oh~" Selena cooed with interest as she saw the look on Davis's face. "What do you have in mind?"

"Do I need to say it?" Davis grinned as he raised a brow.

"If you wanna get our blood boiling, yes!" Stella said while also wearing a determined expression.

"Alright, Then listen carefully, guys." Calling out the full attention of the girls, they moved their faces closer. "...We're gonna make sure Flare smiles more often... and to make sure that happens, we get Tomoe back to her old self... and if Tomoe objects... We'll shove it down her throat if we have to!"

"Ho~... You would not consider her feelings onto this?" Selena asked.

"Heh, we're demons; we shouldn't care about that." Davis quickly replied with a smirk, laying back and relaxing himself on the bench... but his smile disappeared. "...Besides, I don't think she's thinking straight, thanks to those damn thieves."

"...Oh is _that_ how it is now, Davis?" A voice spoke... it was familiar... feminine, yet broad...

Although she was half asleep, Flare quickly awoke fro the sound of the voice, sending shivers down her spine and causing her to shiver herself, embracing her "prinny plushy" harder from fear.

"Wh...!" Realizing who it was, Davis's eyes shot open and glared at Selena.

Selena merely giggled. "You didn't ask again..." Selena smiled.

"...Dammit all, Selena." Davis cursed.

Tomoe, who was just ascended the stairs, slowly walked towards the bench; the flowers from left to right made a background of her that seemed amplify her intimidating stature, with Stella on the left and Robin on the right, simply watching Tomoe walk past them. The feeling she gave off was totally different from before; it was so strong that Robin couldn't help but feel fear in herself by just having Tomoe go past her like that... But Robin soon noticed that Stella didn't even flinch at the aura Tomoe was emanating, but instead she looked annoyed... VERY annoyed.

With Tomoe facing the back of the bench where Davis sat, she leered. "...Well, Davis? What did you mean by 'shoving it down my throat?'"

Davis looked back an looked at Tomoe in the eye. "Oh, did I offend you? Sorry." Davis said sarcastically. "...We just don't like your new self so we're planning on getting back whatever was stolen from you."

"..And what if I refuse?" Tomoe spoke plainly, but kept her Glare to Davis.

"Like I said, I'll shove it down your throat if I have to."

Tomoe smirked. "And who are you to force that upon me?"

"...Who am I...?" Asking a rhetorical question, Davis grinned. "...Why, I'm Master Laharl's **best pupil**, that's who!"

Tomoe raised a brow; intense silence fell between them... Then out of no where, Tomoe made a whole 360 spin, with 90 to raise momentum, 180 in raising a leg, and the remaining 90 to a jump; all this in just less than a second.

Sensing the danger, Davis quickly grabbed Flare with both his arms and dashed away to safety. And in just by a few inches, Davis barely dodged Tomoe's dangerous axe kick; the force of the falling leg didn't just split the bench in two; it even left a small crack on the floor.

Within Davis's arms, Flare gasped in fear at the destruction Tomoe caused; had she been there, she wouldn't be breathing right now... Horror filed the little mage at the mere thought. "(L...Lady Tomoe... She... almost killed me...)"

Davis's sense of humor quickly faded. "DAMMIT, TOMOE! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!"

Tomoe simple maintained her smirk. "You? Die? From that? Please, Davis. Like you'll die that easily."

"Than what about Flare? You could've killed her!"

"Flare...?" Tomoe fixed her attention to the little figure in Davis's arms; she noticed Flare quivering with her eyes filled with fear... Tomoe smirked again. "Well, clearly she's safe so there's nothing to fret about."

"Nothing to-? Tomoe, Don't you even care? You ALMOST KILLED her!"

"Don't get overly dramatic. I knew you'd save her, like the 'kind-hearted' man you are." Tomoe's smirk turned into a grin.

Davis snarled. "Tomoe, you're pushing your luck, AND my patience."

"Oh, am I now? What are you going to do about it?"

"Tch! Like I said, we'll return you back to normal... even if it means I have to shove it down your throat!"

In a quick instant, Tomoe was already in front of Davis. With such incredible speed, Davis didn't have any time dodging with Flare in his arms, but he was able to turn around and have his back take Tomoe's fist. A loud thud was heard as Davis lost a gulp of breath from the powerful strike. Davis quivered as the impact got him walking two steps forward and fell on one knee.

"Sir Davis, no!" Flare cried, getting off Davis's arms; tears streamed down her eyes in worry for he male warrior.

In an act of anger, Stella lunged in.

Noticing Stella's presence closing in on her, Tomoe quickly turned around and swiftly blocked Stella's punch-kick combo. In a counterattack, Tomoe simply pushed Stella with a single palm. "Kuh! You're going too far, Tomoe!" Stella exclaimed.

Tomoe took a second to furrow her eyes, and in the next second, she was already in front of the female warrior. It was just too fast for Stella to react; Tomoe took advantage of her surprise and gave her a punch to her gut, causing her to cough and fall to her knees.

"...Hmph." After looking down on Stella, Tomoe looked back and glared at Robin, who yelped in surprise and shook her head, obviously not wanting anything to do with whatever is going on. Turning to face Selena next, she found the archer simply wearing her usual, enigmatic smiles, clearly not caring at all as usual.

"Ugh... Get... get out of here, Flare. Things are gonna turn ugly..." Davis said in an struggling tone.

"That's right Flare. Get out of here..." Tomoe insulted, wearing a sadistic smirk.

Flare looked at Tomoe in the eye with tears flowing down her cheeks... and realization struck her... "...Not ...Tomoe..."

Tomoe raised a brow as she heard the little mage speak.

"YOU'RE _**NOT**_ LADY TOMOE!" Flare shouted and ran towards the stairs.

A bit irritated, Tomoe quickly lunged towards Flare, but was abruptly stopped by a glowing arrow that struck the ground where Tomoe was about to step on. Looking at Selena, she noticed that the smile on her face... as a bit different.

"...Magic arrows... they're surprisingly handy ^_^."

"Tch. So you're against me too, huh?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong honey. I just don't want you to drag Flare into this mess, but I DO want you an Davis to clash. I've been so curious of..." Selena paused for a second before continuing. "...Of WHY is Davis, of all people, regarded higher than you." Selena's smile quickly turned into a smirk.

"...HIGHER than me...? Tomoe's eye twitched at Selena's remark...

Selena thought... "(**Bullseye**)"

"Keh. She's got a point, Tomoe." Davis spoke from behind the martial artist. "Now WHY, I wonder, would Master Laharl regard ME as his best, when YOU'RE the one who's always training hard, while **I** was living the easy life of lazing around on my favorite (and now destroyed) bench?"

Tomoe slowly looked behind her and Faced Davis with a glare. "...You REALLY don't want to push my buttons, Davis." Tomoe threatened.

Davis grinned. "...Heh... Try me."

* * *

...*stretches arms upward* ...Ahhh! It's been almost two months since I last updated. I know, I seriously got issues with updating... unlike before, I'd usually update in about 11 days after the last one... but now, it's lasting over a month! But the bright side to this is that the chapters are now longer than before!

Anyways, Davis can't report today since... well, I'm sure you can see (read) that he's busy at the moment. Flare isn't in any condition to take over, Stella... doesn't know of this... Selena... WON'T know of any of this... and Tomoe... she must never... ever... know...

I think I've mentioned this before, but if you guys noticed, whenever I speak of Davis's name, you can tell that I've got a typo here... how? Well, to explain, names like his should be typed like "Davis'" instead of "Davis's". Get my picture? Anyways, I purposely did that since the first time... ok ok not the first time, but you get the idea...

Again, I can't say much today as this was another rush since it's WAY past midnight here and I REALLY need some shut eye... good night guys! See (read) you in the next chapter! And like I've said... **I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS WHO'LL QUIT WITH THEIR FANFICTION JUST COZ THEY'VE LOST INTEREST!** This fanfic with not die until it's completed!

OK... Edited and fixed any typos I see. Credit goes to blazingsai for telling me that there were typos in here...


	32. Turning Point

Chapter 32: Turning Point

Flare kept running in tears within the castle wherever her feet lead her... and as fate would have it, she bumped into a slim figure, falling back on her butt with a yelp escaping her lips. Flare Looked up to see who she bumped and... Well, let's just say it was someone she didn't expect, but was happy to find...

_Back up at the veranda..._

"Hmph. You talk big, but can you bite as good as your barks?" Tomoe insulted.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Davis retorted, hand-gesturing her to 'have a piece of him'.

...And it was just what Tomoe wanted; again, in a quick instant, Tomoe lunged for her target.

"Oh like hell!" Seeing Tomoe's repetitive move, Davis gave a quick straight punch for her, but...

"(Too easy.)" Tomoe thought, foreseeing Davis's move, doing a cross-counter punch!

"Agh!" Davis grunted in pain; his fist didn't even reach Tomoe, but the martial artist's fist was directly planted right on the male warrior's kisser! Getting shaken by the hit, Davis got knocked back by a few steps...

Anticipating this, Tomoe turned around and performed a back-flip heading for Davis, but as she flipped to land on her hands, instead of flipping to land on her feet, she kicked Davis with both her feet with incredible force, sending Davis into the air. But she wasn't done yet. As Davis was airborne, Tomoe launched herself upside-down, like a rocket flying into the sky with her feet hitting the male warrior, kicking Davis countless times as she rose. With the last kick, Davis was now much higher into the air. But Tomoe STILL wasn't done yet. In mid-air, she grabbed Davis by his shoulder and with all her might, tossed him down to the ground. Due to the height of the drop and Tomoe's incredible force, Davis bounced like a ball as he felt the impact of the ground on his back, practically causing him to lose his breath. Tomoe was **STILL** not done! Falling like a ballistic missile, Tomoe struck Davis down with a falling kick; the impact was so strong, it created a wide crater, with Davis in the middle and under Tomoe's foot. "...King... of beasts..."

"Ghuah-!" Blood spurted out of the male warrior's mouth.

"**DAVIS!**" Stella screamed.

Casually stepping backwards, Tomoe wore a smirk, which turned into a grin.

"Darn you Tomoe! Are you TRYING to kill him?" Stella shouted in anger. As she was about to run off to Davis, a hand on her shoulders stopped her from doing so. Looking behind her, she found Selena, not smiling like she usually does, shaking her head, as if imploring her to not go near them. "Selena, wh-"

"There's no need for you to help." Selena smiled.

"Hmph. As if Davis would die with something as simple that." Tomoe said, not even looking at Stella.

"Rrrgh... Grraaah!" With an outburst of adrenaline, Davis quickly stood up, spitting a bit of red, sticky liquid out of his bloody mouth. "Uugh... Tch!"

Seeing Davis's terrible state, Tomoe couldn't help but chuckle, and eventually laugh. "Hahahahaha! Look at you! The best our overlord has to offer and you get a bloody mouth by one who's suppose to be behind you! Oh, this is too good!"

"...Tch!" Davis spat again. suddenly, Davis sensed something and turned his eye towards the source, which was just behind Tomoe. Hoping to not let Tomoe notice, he quickly returned his focus back to the martial artist.

But Tomoe noticed Davis's eyes suddenly shift. Looking behind, all she saw was Stella glaring at her, Robin looking at them, and Selena wearing her usual smiles. Seeing nothing worth noting, Tomoe returned her attention back to Davis... But as she did so, Davis was somehow already a few inches away from her, with a fist ready to strike her. A bit startled, Tomoe couldn't dodge the oncoming blow, but was at least able to block it with her forearm. The impact of the blow was strong enough to send Tomoe's feet skidding a few feet away from the male warrior. "Kuh. That was a dirty trick, Davis."

"Heh. I knew you'd be too curious for your own good." Davis grinned.

Tomoe growled, barring her teeth.

"...Hmmm..." Selena hummed. "...Tomoe, do you know what the thief took from you?" Selena asked, out of the blue.

"...Hmph. As a matter of fact I do." Tomoe grinned."...It's not something that a demon should have; and thanks to that, I've lost my place and morals... I lost track of my goal. Not only that, because of it, I could never become the best. I could never surpass you... YOU... **YOU**, of all people!" Tomoe pointed at Davis, as if he was the cause of all her problems. "Someone like you... someone like you to become better than me... because of you, I've become an embarrassment to the Village of Beasts! ME! A Nirvam-rank fighter intending to meet their expectations! Bested by YOU! YOU who never even train! YOU who-"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT, YOU SPITEFUL WOMAN!" Davis shouted.

Somehow, Tomoe's grin... became more menacing. "...Hmph... Davis did you know?" Tomoe half-closed her eyes. "...About my feelings before I lost what was stolen from me?"

Selena's brows rose.

Davis's eyes widened. "Wh..."

Tomoe chuckled. "What's the matter, Davis? Nekomata got your tongue? ... Or is the answer THAT bitter in your mouth?"

"Stop it! Please, STOP IT!" Flare shouted from behind as she ran back up to Stella.

"Stay out of this, you brat!" Tomoe shouted back, turning her head to glare at the little mage.

Flare flinched, surprised at how Tomoe called her a 'brat'.

After intimidating Flare, Tomoe faced Davis again, returning her grin. "So, Davis? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Stop it..." Davis spoke in a low voice.

"Don't you want to know why I've been acting like this?"

"Stop it." Davis said again, with a slightly louder volume than the last one.

"Don't you want to know why I shunned my feeling of affection towards Flare?" The grin on Tomoe grew...

"Stop it!" Davis shouted.

"Don't you want to know... what I've felt for you before any of this ever occurred?" Tomoe half-closed her eyes.

"SHUT UP!"

Tomoe chuckled "That's right, Davis; the thief took my... Love..."

Everyone other than Tomoe went wide-eyed.

"And Davis... I've been keeping this as a secret from you for a while now..."

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU **DARE** SAY ANYMORE!

"Hmph. Why, Davis? Don't you want to know the secret I've been keeping you?"

"SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!**"

"Davis... I... LOVE you..." Tomoe spoke with a grin on her lips, clearly insulting him.

Flare cringed at Tomoe's words... Tomoe didn't confess her feelings... she EXPOSED them...

"Oh. Sorry; wrong expression in grammar... I LOVE_**D**_ you..."

"**Grrr!**" Davis growled like an enraged animal.

"Aw, boo-hoo, I was so~ scared, I didn't want to get hurt anymore, I only released Flare because I didn't want her to get hurt anymore. And I was too scared to confess to you, but I was too late and saw you kissing Stella..." Tomoe said in a dramatically sarcastic tone and wore her grin again.

"(Wh-! Sh-she saw us?)"Stella thought as she grit her teeth while Flare had to bear Tomoe's insults, holding onto Stella tighter while shutting her moist eyes closed.

"See, Davis? Because of that stupid emotion, I've been losing track of myself; I've grown weak and feeble. Because of... Love... I've been held back..." Tomoe spoke, while scoffing at the mere mentioning of the L-word. "...I believe _you_ should know the feeling of being held back by this." Tomoe grinned, as if reading the male warrior's mind.

On cue, Davis flinched.

Tomoe chuckled. "Oh, did I hit the nail on the head?" Tomoe smirked.

Davis grimaced. He couldn't say how wrong she was... because she wasn't... Because of love, he can't choose between Stella and Tomoe... Because of love, he's losing time... Because of love, he's become indecisive... Because of love, he can't fully understand his feelings, even when it comes to Selena's human ego... And because of love... he might become distant with both Tomoe and Stella in the near future...

Snipes's words replayed in Davis's head... "(...The default answer is 'no' if you ever dry her of her patience; remember, you're not the only fish in the sea. And if you ever make her wait too long, not only will you reject her by forfeit, you could also lose your friendship...)" Thinking this, Snipes couldn't be anymore right...

"Love is nothing but a nuisance; it makes you do pointless things... But with it gone, I am finally thinking straight! I am FINALLY what can be called a TRUE demon! Without love, I can FINALLY claim my rightful spot as the best fighter! Not you!"

Davis looked downcast... but slowly but surely, a smirk crept onto his lips... then it was replaced by a grin...

"What are you smirking at?" Tomoe said in annoyance.

"...Heh... you're so stupid, Tomoe..." Davis said in a calm fashion.

"I have to agree with him on this one..." Just before Tomoe could retort to Davis, a voice spoke from behind her; what Tomoe heard gave her disbelief as her head jerked to face the source of the familiar voice... Ascending the stairs was none other than Flonne herself, with a stern expression on her face. "Didn't you learn anything from our adventures? You were with us during that time. Did you believe nothing of it?"

Tomoe didn't reply... more like COULDN'T reply, thanks to her being dumbstruck.

"Love is something many beings have; Cu Siths and their cubs, ghosts and their living loved ones, Humans and their beloved, an overlord and his human wife! A fallen angel and her demon!"Flonne continued. "Love is not something someone should and shouldn't have; love is something ANYONE can have, including demons!"

Tomoe kept silent; it was pretty clear that she regret saying everything she said, at least with Flonne of all people hearing her... Then she realized something... Quickly turning around, she glared at Davis. "You! Coward! Can't you ever win in a fair fight with me?"

"Heh. Don't look at me. _I_ didn't call her. I only stayed quiet." Davis retorted with a smirk.

Again, Tomoe realized something... turning her head, she then glared at Selena this time.

Selena giggled.

_A little while earlier..._

When Davis glanced at Selena for a second, he noticed Selena making gestures while facing the stairway; it was at that time that she was signaling Flonne to not come up yet, keeping her hidden from Tomoe and allowing her to hear their conversation. When Tomoe noticed Davis's glance, she turned around. And when she did so, Davis feared that she might get suspicious of anything so he jumped the chance and attacked her to bring her attention back to him. Luckily, Tomoe took at as a cowardly act, successfully attaining her attention.

_Back to the present..._

"You see Tomoe..." Davis spoke. "...The reason why I'm better than you isn't because I'm a more skilled fighter... It's because I use my head_._" Davis pointed on his noggin.

"GET OVER YOURSELF!" Tomoe shouted, as if forgetting the presence of the fallen angel_. _"There's no way someone like **you **could ever defeat me!"

"Do you wanna test that out?" Flonne spoke, attaining their attention... with those words alone, it as pretty clear where this was going... "I'll tell you know, I don't like your current state... although Laharl seems to like it... Sooo... Here's what we'll do." Flonne wore a cheerful smile... If she were still an angel, it would only look natural(ly stupid), but since she's a _fallen_ angel... she was more like Selena at that point... Both Davis and Tomoe sweatdropped at that thought... "You'll DUKE it out!"

...Silence... Crickets were chirping...

Flonne sweatdropped. "...Uh... No dramatic sounds or anything?"

...Silence again...

"...You DO know that this fight will determine whether we get her here back to normal, right?"

Davis and Tomoe's eyes widened. "Wh-what!"

"You heard me. If the guy wins, you can go get her back to normal without her objecting. But if SHE wins, she stays as she is." Flonne declared.

Hearing her, Davis and Tomoe glared at each other in a deadlock.

"Oh! By the way..." Flonne interrupted, still not finished with her piece. "...Ummm, Robin was it?"

"Oh uh, Yes ma'am?" Robin replied politely. Guess even SHE would give respects towards the radiant fallen angel.

"I have something here that was pretty heavy. Would you kindly give it to the man over there?" Flonne kindly asked, pointing at Davis. "It's just by these stairs."

"Um, sure thing." Robin promptly did what she was told. Heading for the stairs, Robin found the familiar item. "Oh, right! Can't fight without this!" Robin said as she held up the item; it was Davis's axe. Ignoring (and hoping to BE ignored by) Tomoe, Robin went to Davis and handed him his weapon.

"Thanks..." Davis said, patting Robin in the head, but still wearing his serious face as he kept his eyes glued to his target.

"H-huh?" A bit surprised and slightly confused, Robin wondered what 'that' was for...

Davis didn't bother reply as he returned his attention back to Tomoe, who kept her glaring eyes at him. Not liking how she was looking at him, Davis spat, but instead of spit, blood came out instead.

"...Oh, I guess I should tell you..." Flonne interrupted. "I put a sleep spell around most of the people in the castle, including Laharl and Etna, so don't worry about making too much noise and fight your heart out!"

Tomoe smirked... and chuckled "... I've been waiting for this since the day I met you... The day I prove myself to be better than you."

"...Yeah. You were a bitch to me when we met back in that damn agency." Davis retorted.

"Then let me show how I can be **MORE** OF A BITCH TO YOU!" Tomoe lunged forward, taking the initiative with their battle.

Foreseeing this, Davis threw his axe like a boomerang, but in reverse, so that the axe's blade wouldn't chop her up and the blunt side would only hit her.

For Tomoe's reflexes, dodging the flying projectile would be a piece of cake... but instead of dodging it, she backhanded it, sending the still-spinning axe to change course. With Davis in clear sight and unarmed, she immediately gave a punch, but was blocked by Davis's forearm; it was a successful block on Davis's part, but since it was Tomoe, a punch like that could still break some bones.

"Krh!" Davis wince in pain, which is a rare thing to happen. Not wanting to get backed up in a corner, Davis threw his own punch, but was easily avoided by the agile martial artist. As his punch missed, he couldn't help notice the grin on Tomoe's face. A vein popped onto the side of his head due to annoyance; Tomoe was practically toying with him. His focus on Tomoe's face was soon disrupted when an elbow got in the way of his sight. Tomoe's elbow struck Davis literally by the strike caused Davis to take a few steps back, and in reflex, he purposely took a few more steps back to get a little resting distance away from his opponent. As he retreated, his axe boomeranged back to him from out of nowhere; Davis held his aching nose as he skillfully caught his axe.

Tomoe wouldn't have Davis to recuperate and lunged towards him again. In reflex to Tomoe's offensive, Davis boomeranged his axe again. Like Deja Vu, Tomoe struck the oncoming axe away from her view of Davis, who back-stepped a few times and took the defensive. "What's the matter, Davis? Why don't you fight me?" Tomoe shouted as she threw a more ranged kick this time.

"Kuh!" Davis cringed again as he blocked Tomoe's kick using both his arms. Luckily, the damage was minimal since he took some distance. Thanks to Tomoe's kick, it caused him to skid slightly backwards, which gave him even more distance. And instead of retaliating, he took a few more steps back. And just as he was back-stepping, his axe returned to him. But just as he quickly got his axe, he threw it again towards the martial artist.

Noticing his redundancy, Tomoe grew annoyed, and increased her speed with her charge as she deflected the axe again.

"Crap!" Davis exclaimed and quickly made a few more back-steps as he noticed Tomoe's sudden acceleration. As Tomoe lunged forward and delivered her barrage of strikes, Davis was somehow able o dodge some of them and block the rest; thanks to his axe absent from his hands, he was able to (almost) keep up with Tomoe's speed. But his growing confidence was soon shattered when Tomoe was able to connect a punch right at Davis's chest. Luckily, Davis was able harden himself to keep him from losing his balance. But due to just that single strike, Tomoe was able to connect another one; an uppercut that send Davis in the air. Before a second could pass with Davis in midair, Tomoe performed a somersault kick on the airborne warrior, sending Davis flying backwards and Tomoe landing gracefully on both feet. "Triple strike". With Davis almost on the ground, his was able to catch his axe before he could land in a kneeling position. Quickly acting, Davis again threw his axe at Tomoe.

Tomoe's annoyance only grew due to Davis's redundancy. Charging and deflecting the axe as usual, Tomoe couldn't hide her annoyance with a snarl on her face.

Davis, as usual, back-stepped away for some distance from the oncoming martial artist.

With her speed faster than her previous advances, she directed her elbow towards Davis like a rocket.

As usual, Davis took the defensive. Tomoe's elbow was aimed right for Davis's chest for a lethal blow, only to be blocked. Instead of removing her elbow from Davis's forearm, she kept her spot and applied pressure on him.

In the background, Stella had worry written all over her face. "What's he doing? At this rate, he'll only wear himself out."

Selena on the other hand, had her usual smile form on her lips.

Back to the fight, Tomoe's elbow was still applying pressure on Davis; she couldn't help voice out her thoughts. "What's the matter with you? Are you taking this fight seriously? Or are you just a foolish coward who can't hurt his own so-called friends?" Tomoe stopped with the pressure and as quickly as she removed her elbow, she delivered a barrage of strikes; some where dodged, some were blocked, while some connected. It was clear to all of them that as the fight prolonged, Tomoe's odds of victory grew... But Selena thought otherwise...

"That does it! I'm finishing this!" Tomoe exclaimed out of anger as she zigzagged at such speed that she was creating after-images of herself; the after-images made a sort of formation in a shape of a **V**. And before anyone knew it, she was already behind Davis; the after-images were just a distraction! It was the alternate version of the 'Tiger Charge'!

...It was time... Just like Selena, Davis let out a small grin as he turned around and was practically ready to take Tomoe's attack head-on.

Angered by how Davis seemed to taunt her, Tomoe snarled as she gave Davis an uppercut with such force that not only did it sent Davis flying, he was also spinning like a slow, mid-air top...

But in less than a second of launching Davis in the air, Tomoe noticed, in a fraction of a second... Davis's axe suddenly just inches from her...

"...Eh...?" Confusion got to Tomoe; within that second, Tomoe wondered way the axe was headed towards her without her noticing. In fact, WHEN did Davis aim her axe at her when she just sent him flying? Before answers got to Tomoe, the blunt side of the axe struck her right beside her abdomen. "Ghuh-!" The hit was so strong, it made Tomoe skid by an inch and caused her to awkwardly spin a full 360 before falling down on one knee from the pain.

As Davis landed on his back, he took a few seconds before he slightly struggled to stand back up... "Kuh... Gotcha..." Slowly, he walked towards his axe and picked it up.

"Ugh... Guhh..." Tomoe struggled with the pain, clenching the area where she was hit. With that hit she took, it wouldn't be a surprise if she broke a few ribs.

Flare tightened her embrace on Stella as she saw the pain her mentor was suffering... it was sad, but it was the only way...

The whole area went quiet for a few seconds until Stella spoke up. "Wh...what just happened...?"

"Davis got the better of Tomoe. _That's_ what happened." Selena answered, with her usual smile in place.

Walking towards his opponent while dragging his axe, Davis looked down on the kneeling martial artist.

"Aagh... You..."

"...I win this fight." Davis declared as he placed his axe on his shoulders. "You were overconfident, Tomoe... that's another thing about you that will _always_ keep you from besting me..." Davis said as he turned his back away from Tomoe and walked a few steps away.

Tomoe took offense at Davis's seemingly disrespecting actions as she growled.

"...That's why people think I'm better than you."

Tomoe's eyes shot open at that last part; anger quickly took over her as adrenaline gave her strength to lunge at Davis with incredible speed.

"DAVIS!" Stella shouted.

In reflex, Davis threw his axe again.

Tomoe's fury was clearly visible on her face as she didn't have intentions of deflecting the axe, but strike it with great force to break in the flying weapon in two; this way, she won't have to worry about the axe breaking any more of her ribs.

...But the axe shouldn't be her concern. As she was about to break the axe in two, her own arm blocked her view of Davis for only a fraction of a second; it didn't matter, since as soon as she breaks the axe, she'll be able to focus on Davis... and as she axe broke in two, she regained vision of her target, Davis... but seeing him surprised her, as Davis was suddenly just a breath away from her.

Before Tomoe could react, Davis gave Tomoe a swift-yet-powerful punch to the gut... or to be more precise, on her broken ribs.

"Ghuah-!" A bit of breath escaped the martial artist's lungs. Tomoe's knees trembled and eventually buckled as she lost consciousness; her weight fell onto Davis as he gently cradled her.

Carrying the unconscious Tomoe, Davis looked back where the bench used to be. instead of the bench, he found a bunch of wood and metal rubble, which used to be the bench where he would usually laze around. "...Oh, right. Bench broke... Darn it Tomoe. Now you owe me two axes and a new bench..." Davis spoke to the unconscious body he was carrying. He walked towards the stairs and went past the others. "...I'll take her to the dorm..."

"-Oh, make sure you take her to the **Girl's** dorm ^_^." Selena joked.

"Wh- I know that! I am **NOT** that kind of person!"

"What? What? What does that mean?" Flare joined in, still teary eyed and worried that Davis might... uh... 'do something' to her out-cold mentor since she wasn't herself... and that's saying it in many ways.

"Wh- I-it's nothing, Flare. Don't worry." Davis said with a sweatdrop. "(Darn it, Selena!)"

...For some reason, Davis noticed that Stella was... Uh... red on the face.

"Wh-WHY are you blushing?" Davis said as she noticed Stella's reddened face, causing him to blush himself.

"H-huh? O-oh, N-noth-nothing!"

Flonne laughed in the background and wore a gentle smile. "(Seems that these guys care for each other, the same way Etna, Laharl and I do...)" Flonne continued to watch Davis as he descended the stairs while cradling the unconscious Tomoe. As Davis finally disappeared from her sight, her attention was soon diverted to the rest of the girls... and before she could make up a conversation with them, the fallen angel noticed the hint of sadness in Stella's face; it took Flonne a few seconds to realize the cause of her expression as she also wore a sad face. "(...Love... can also hurt people in different ways... Oh, Seraph Lamington... Being a demon also shows the other sides of love... I know this now... And I got Laharl to thank for that... And after all...)" Flonne placed her hands on her chest... "(...I love him...)" Though still sad, Flonne wore a sad smile on her lips, for the sake of 'unrequited love'.

"(...I did everything I could do, and still nothing...)"Stella thought as she sighed. "(...WEll... it's not like I had a chance anyway... but... I'm not out of the game yet...)"

As Stella finished her thought, a hand was placed on her shoulders. Looking back, she saw Selena with a smile... that seemed... melancholic... And as usual, Selena knew what the female warrior was thinking... "Are you still going to wait for Davis on this matter?" Selena asked.

Stella gently nodded her head while wearing a sad smile. "...I can wait for him as long as he doesn't rejected me..."

"...What? What can you wait for...?" Flare asked curiously, hoping to forget the images she saw just a few moments ago.

"...Nothing..." Stella replied, still wearing her sad smile as she gently hugged the little mage. With her head resting on Flare's shoulders, Stella was able to hide her tears, which were flowing down her cheeks. "...You'll... probably understand once you grow up... But ...sometimes... I wish Davis would just reject me already so I can get on with it..." Stella spoke her last sentence in a whisper, hoping for Flare not to hear it.

"...Miss Stella..." Flare returned the embrace of the female warrior... Flare wasn't that childish; she wasn't dumb enough to not realize Stella's sadness. Though she didn't know why, all she needed to know that she _was_ sad... even though Stella's tears were only small droplets, Flare could feel the wetness on her shoulders over her clothes.

Seeing Stella's state, Selena gave a slient sigh. "(...Davis, you idiot...)"

Back to Davis, he entered the girl's dorm... but with his hands full, he decided to simply kick the door down. "...Meh. I can fix that any time." Davis shrugged. Entering the room, he quickly walked towards the nearest bed he could find and gently laid Tomoe. Realizing that it's his first time to examine the insides of the girl's dorm. (last time with Selena doesn't count since he was too... uh... preoccupied to notice) "...Huh. so _this_ is what the place looks like."

"Don't even think of looking for our underwear, otherwise, you'll never hear the end of it." A voice spoke behind Davis.

"WHA-!" Davis jerked. quickly looking back, he saw Selena with a not-so-happy face. "Se-Selena! Dammit, will you stop sneaking up behind me like that?"

"...M-hm..." Selena replied rather coldly as she walked past Davis and gave her attention to Tomoe and began to heal her, still looking rather mad.

Davis quickly took notice of Selena's unusual behavior as he raised both his brows. "...What's with you? You seem like you lost a million bucks or something."

Selena didn't reply and just kept on healing Tomoe.

Annoyance got to Davis from Selena ignoring him. "...Hey, I don't know what your deal is, but I don't think I deserve this kind of treatment from you."

"Oh you **deserve** this kind of treatment alright!" Selena exclaimed, turning her attention to Davis as she almost finished healing Tomoe. "ANY man deserved this sort of treatment for being so indecisive!"

Davis flinched in surprise with Selena's sudden outburst and took him three seconds to recuperate. "Wh...WHAT? What the HELL are you saying, woman?"

Selena just simply sighed with exasperation. "...Forget it. It's no use wasting my breath with a thick-headed person like you." After saying her piece, Selena finished healing Tomoe's wounds and walked towards Davis as she knelt down began healing his abdomen "... Now hold still..." ... Although Selena was angry at Davis(for whatever reason), she couldn't help but notice the masculine body of the male warrior... A blush should've been visible if it hadn't been for the darkness. Maintaining her composure, she continued to heal him, hoping for Davis not to notice her reaction.

"...What the hell is the reason for you to treat me as you are..." Davis looked down on Selena with a seriously angry face.

Without even seeing Davis's expression, she could already tell that he wasn't happy, given his tone... without showing the male warrior her down-cast face, Selena smiled... "...Must I spell it out for you?"

"OUT WITH IT!" Davis shouted, causing Selena to unnoticably flinch.

"...Hmph... you're more think-headed than I believed you for..."

"WILL YOU JUST EXPLAIN ALREADY!"

"I will not bother stating such an obvious fact, Davis.

"If it was obvious, I WOULDN'T BE ASKING YOU! And WHY the HELL do you GIVE A DAMN?"

"It is BECAUSE you don't know why that I claim you to be so dense!" Selena shouted as she looked up, showing Davis her reddened face with a tear falling down her cheek. "And I CARE because this partly involves me!"

Seeing the sight, Davis somehow lost his anger.

Finishing to heal the Male warrior, Selena stood up and went out the door. "Please bring our equipment by the gate for us. Thank you." Selena said as she walked off.

"What? Wait, I'm not done talki-" Before Davis could finish his statement, Selena disappeared from sight as she took a turn. "...Damn woman..."

_At the Dimensional gate..._

"...So you're gonna them to where the thieves are waiting, alright?" Flonne kindly asked the gatekeeper.

"Yes, Miss Flonne." The gatekeeper complied.

"...Oh um, are you not going to join us, Miss Flonne?" Flare politely asked the fallen angel.

Flonne yawned. "I'd love to help you out, but I'm too sleepy now... I didn't get much sleep today since I had to fix your problem, and at night of all times." Flonne replied rather lazily.

"O-oh..." Flare sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Robin had a stern expression on her face...

Stella noticed Robin's expression and couldn't help but doubt the thief... after all, their enemy are Robin's allies... And as she was staring at Robin, Stella noticed that Selena had a rather 'upset' face, quite contrary to the expression Selena usually makes. Stella raised both her brows. She's just too curious as to what Selena looked mad... but more like WHAT could possibly cause Selena to look that way. Unable to keep it to herself, Stella approached the archer and spoke her mind... "...What's wrong? You look like you had a fight with someone..." Stella spoke with a bit of concern in her tone.

Selena looked at Stella with sad eyes. Selena took a second before replying. "...I'm sorry..." ...Two words... were her only reply...

Stella didn't know what Selena had to apologize for. Although she wanted to ask, she felt that she'd rather stay silent and sympathize with her; after all, what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

And just as Stella thought this, Davis showed up with their equipment.

Stella went for her spear without even taking notice of Davis... At least, that's how it looked like.

Davis didn't notice Stella's actions since everything was all 'normal' with them, and just focused on their task at hand.

Selena's heart tightened as she saw the two so close... yet so far...

Flare on the other hand, didn't notice everyone's expressions since she was too focused with her mentor's state. And although she was ready to help out, Flare wondered as she approached the stern male warrior. "Um, Sir Davis, where's my wand?"

"Hm? Your wand?" Davis gave his attention towards the little mage, the only cute thing to help lessen the tension in his head. Davis played back Flare's question in his head to get himself back on track. "...Oh, about that. I don't think you should come with us today. We'll be fighting some possibly strong enemies. We don't want you to get into any danger... Besides, if Tomoe was her usual self today, she'd seriously kill me if something were to happen to you... again..."

"Wh-what?" Flare exclaimed. "No! I **want** to come with you! I want to help!"

"Are you really sure you want to come with us? Won't you stay here and look after Tomoe?"

"...SHE'S the reason WHY I want to come with you... An army of demons is easy for me, but facing Lady Tomoe in her condition is much worse..." Flare explained with a hint of anger on her face.

Davis looked at Flare sternly, then chuckled.

"Wh... Wh-what's so funny?"

Davis sighed. "...You're growing up, Flare." Davis said with a smile as he placed his hand on Flare's head.

"Wh...Oooh~" Flare turned red. "S-Sir Davis, I'm being serious! Please give me my wand and let me help!"

"Hahaha. I know, I know." Davis said as he went for the back-pocket of his pants and showed Flare what she wanted. "Here."

"My wand! Sir Davis, you..."

"...Figured you'd want to come with us anyways."

"Sir Davis..." Flare gave him a wide smile and jumped onto Davis for a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Whoa there! careful now. You weren't as light as before."

"Wha- I'm a growing girl! And I am **not** getting fat!"

"Fat? Hahaha! That's not what I meant!"

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?" Flare pouted

"Haha, no I wasn't."

"Was too."

"Was no~t." Davis said in a playful tone.

"Was too!"

"Was no~t."

"Was too!"

"Alright, if you say so. I thought you were getting fat." Davis smirked.

"Wha- N-no I am not!"

"Are so~."

"Am not." Flare pouted.

"Are sooo~o."

"Am **not**!"

"Are so so so so soooo~o."

In the background, Stella sweatdropped. "...He **really** likes kids, doesn't he?"

"...More like he's just too nice to the point of being foolish." Selena replied, wearing a mad expression while she readied herself for their journey.

Selena's sudden statement gave Stella a bit of surprise; it wasn't everyday you'd see Selena act the way she is now. "...Selena, did something happen? You're not your usual self. I'm worried."

Selena simply replied by showing Stella a smile... a sad one. "...I'll be alright."

Stella gave Selena a doubting face. "...I don't know what's going on, but you should keep it together. We should also keep our eyes peeled for whatever Robin has on her mind."

"Robin? What of her?"

"She's in league with our enemy, remember? She's also the one who stole my memories, so I can't just simply let that one slide. I don't mind working with her, but if were dealing with her old friends and she's supposed to "watch our backs..."" Stella quoted. "...Don't be so surprised to find her stabbing us instead."

Selena looked at the seemingly preoccupied thief... and gave her usual smile "...Hm... well, we'll have to deal with that when it happens now, won't we?"

Stella scoffed in disbelief. "Are you even taking this seriously? She _might_ get us killed."

"...And what if she doesn't?" Selena faced Stella, showing her her usual smile.

"Wh-" Stella was slightly taken aback. "...*sigh* Fine, I'll trust your judgment. But I hope your gut is right on the money here; otherwise, we're dead."

"If yer gonna talk crap behind my back, would ya mind turning it down; I have ears, ya know..." Robin suddenly spoke in the background, looking at them with annoyance.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I can't really trust you since we'll be facing your friends."

"...They're my siblings..."

"Doesn't matter. Either way, we're facing off with your former allies... And I can't expect you to simply stab _them_ in the back instead of us."

"Kh." Robin turned around and walked off.

"...Don't you think that was rather harsh of you?" Selena said.

"HARSH? Selena, she joined us, **who killed her own sister**, to save her own skin! I can't trust someone like that!"

"Argh! If ya don't trust meh, FINE! I'll just stay here in de castle then!" Robin shouted, clearly losing her patience... without anybody noticing, a tear fell down Robin's cheek.

"Hmph. Good. At least I'll be able to rest easy knowing nobody's gonna sell us out."

"Nobody's staying." A broad voice suddenly spoke. Looking at the source, Stella, Selena, and Robin saw Davis with a serious expression, along with Flare clinging onto Davis.

"Wha... Davis?"

"Robin comes with us."

"WHAT? Davis do you even know what you're saying?"

"If she stays here, Master Laharl and Lady Etna might become her target instead of us... and I'm pretty sure an overlord and his powerful vassal are FAR better targets than mere pupils. And let's not forget Miss Flonne also cast a sleeping spell around the castle. It'll be easy pickings for her while we're gone."

"Ugh."

"I **AIN'T **GONNA DO NUT'N LIKE THAT!" Robin shouted, inadvertently showing her teary face.

Stella's expression became stern. "...Hmph. Sorry, but crying won't change my impression of you..."

"Oh yeah? Well, who gives a zombie's ass about yer impressn of meh!"

"That's enough, both of you!" Davis shouted his command.

"Bu...but SHE started it! A-and yer lil statenmt earlier didn't help at all!" Robin said, losing herself as more tears came flowing.

"I can't say I don't agree with Stella."

"What! You TOO? Am I just some toy fer yuh ta play with or somethin?"

"Don't get overly dramatic."

"Ugh."

"We're just being realistic here... But if it'll make us all feel better, lemme ask you this..." Davis paused for a full second before asking... "... Are you going to betray us? Or are you going to betray your own siblings?"

Robin gasped at the male warrior's straight-forward question... then fear overtook her expression.

"S...Sir Davis, that's..." Worry was also in the face of the little mage.

"I know... It's harsh. And even if you choose us over your own siblings, that won't necessarily mean we're guaranteed your cooperation... but if we trust you on your word, at least we'll know what to expect, and it'll lighten our shoulders."

"Ugh... Uuuhhh..." Robin's tears continued to flow as she trembled... It was a difficult choice indeed...

Seeing Robin's deteriorating expression, Davis came to a conclusion and faced Stella... "...Guess that answers our question... Now let's get going before morning arrives." Davis turned around as he was about to enter the Dimensional gate.

"Wait, WHAT? Davis!" Stella stopped the male warrior as she grabbed him by his wrist. "Are you that naive? we can't just casually accept her just because she knows how to act with tears." Stella loudly whispered.

"Those tears are genuine." Davis quickly replied.

"And how in the netherworld are you so darn sure?"

"...I trust Lady Etna's judgment."

Hearing Etna's name, Stella's grip on Davis's wrist lightened. "...Ugh..."

"...It was lady Etna's decision to bring Robin here. SHE'S the one who trusted Robin, not me, remember?... and if Lady Etna trusts her, then so do I."

Stella looked down as she let go of Davis's wrist.

"...Now c'mon. Let's get this over with." Davis said as be continued to head for the gate.

But before Davis could get there... "U-uh..." Robin's voice (sort of) called out to the male warrior.

Davis turned around to face the thief; Flare did the same.

"Th...Thanks." Robin said with a red, teary face.

"...Don't thank me. Thank Lady Etna. Besides, you haven't even answered the question I asked you-"

"Like HELL I could evr ansr that!"

"...Why not?"

"Wh...WHY NOT? Wh... What kind-uh monstr are ya?"

"...I'm a demon, and so are you."

"Have you been listnin tuh the fallen angel? Even demuns can have...h-have..."

Davis smiled. "...And that's all I wanted to hear." Davis turned around once again to head for the gate.

"W-what? Wait-a-minute! Wh-what happens now?"

"...What happens now? We'll be fighting your siblings, that's what."

"What? B-but-"

"You don't have to do anything... just don't get in our way." Davis coldly said.

"Ugh..."

"...Look. I know this isn't a spot you'd wanna be in... But we don't have much time. You'll have to make your... choice... soon..." Davis said as she remembered something. "(...*sigh* Dammit all... I'm one real hypocrite...)" Davis thought to himself as he remembered that he also doesn't have much time himself... In regards to both Tomoe and Stella... He couldn't help but look at the female warrior.

Seeing Davis look her way, Stella reflexively looked away.

Selena saw both their actions... and sighed.

Davis groaned silently, hoping for the others to not notice. "...C'mon... lets go." Davis said with little energy as he took the initiative and entered the dimensional gate first... But out of nowhere, a pair of hand suddenly took hold of the male warrior. "Wh-what the- whoa!" Davis yelped as he was dragged into the gate.

"Eep!" Taken in by surprise, Flare reflexively yelped as she witnessed Davis getting 'abducted'.

"Da-Davis?" Stella blurted in sudden surprise.

"Guh- Ghuah..." in the other side of the gate, the group could head Davis 's voice, somehow in pain.

Instinctively, everyone entered the gate to pursue the male warrior, with Selena being the last one to enter. As they all got in the gate, they found Davis and a boy wearing long shorts, a cloth hat, and a bag hanging by his belt. The boy's hand was literally inside Davis's chest. "You..." The boy growled." Yer not supposed ta be here!"

"Gh...Ghaaargh!" Davis gacked as he struggled to get a hold of the boys arm inside him.

"Kh!" Instnctively, the boy took out his arm off of Davis's chest, but not without taking something in his hands... holding in his hand was a floating orb, much like the ones they've been seeing whenever one of them would be robbed of a piece of themselves.

As the boy took out a piece of the male warrior, Davis fell on both knees and had to support himself with his hands, but to no avail; his strength was leaving him, and tremendous pain was taking over

"...We told'cha, didn't we?" The boy growled. "...That IF YOU SHOW YOUR FACE, WE'LL BREAK WHATEVER PIECE WE HAVE!"

"...Brother..." Robin silently said, fear hitting her as she witnessed her 'brother' with total hatred and anger in his face... But as sje was staring into the eyes of her brother, an arm suddenly wraps around her neck, dragging her backwards. "Eep!" The sudden occurrence made Robin yelp a hand suddenly twists her arm. Feeling the small bit of pain, Robin tried to break free by grabbing onto the arm around her neck, but to no avail. As she calmed down, she soon realized that the arm around her neck was holding onto a seemingly 'wet' arrow. Robin's eyes widened as she realized that the one holding onto her now is none other than Selena.

Selena smiled as she faced the boy. "...Now I think We have something better here... That part of Davis, of your ally? Which would you choose?"

"Tch." The boy spat... and suddenly grinned...

"Now I think that's quite un unfair deal, gal." A different voice spoke from behind the group.

In reflex, everyone except Selena faced the source of the voice, and found a girl with the same features as Robin... only seemingly more mature... and more menacing.

"Heh. Tha's right, sis. We have two, while they only have one." The boy replied. "...And like I said, we'd break whatever part we have if you ever show yer face... and since we have two..." The boy grinned... "WE DON'T **NEED** THIS!" The boy shouted as he held up Davis's part.

"Wait NO!" Stella shouted as she reflexively reached out for Davis's part.

The boy ignored Stella's cry and simply **crushed **the shining orb with his hand, causing it to shatter like glass.

Everyone in the group was in dire shock... Stella, Flare, Robin, Though slightly, even Selena... and of course, Davis as well...

As if on cue, Davis suddenly felt greater pain all over his body. "Nnngh! Kuh, Graaah! GAAAH! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**" Davis shouted as pain overtook him... and passed out...

_

* * *

_Sad... Rober2 is sad... T_T... the documents for my future stories disappeared... I forgot to update them...

Case you didn't know, you need to at least touch your documents between the time of 60 days... I was too stupid to notice... now, all the work I did is gone... F*******CK! And to think, the fanfic for my "Shaman king" was almost complete too! Dammit!

The only documents to survive are my previous chapters of Partners And and the unfinished fanfic of "Pokemon"...

...On the up-side, this chapter felt right for me. To my surprise, this chapter went longer than I thought, which is a good thing. Supposedly, I planned to have this chapter and the next to be one and the same, but instead, it got so long, I decided to divide it into two... And no, unlike the previous division of chapters, I have NOT started out on it yet... but I DO have the story all set in my head...

...And oh, this chapter was supposed to be posted a few days earlier. Why? coz for some unknown reason, my PC crashed to the point of requiring reformatting... dunno what happened, but before I knew it, Blue screen :(. Luckily, I have a friend who knows a thing or two with computers; MUCH more than I do, that's for damn sure.

...And as I was unable to update this, I was able to form new ideas for my up-coming story; the Continuation of Partners And! :D... though I'm kind of thinking for the story to have a different name rather than naming it as 'Partners And 2'. Who's the hero in the story?... Well, you guys know her, that's for damn sure :)... another one of the creatable characters... and a cast of our own Partners And :D.


	33. Choices

Chapter 33: The choices

"...Please, get up! Don't die now! Please... *hic*... I don't want to lose you..."... A voice cried out, calling out the man she was holding in her arms...

...The man she was holding had a blurry vision, but was still able to so see some features of the woman's head; he saw a patch of orange on the tan-colored circle, possibly her hair, but is wasn't much so it was possible she had short hair. Her clothes seemed to have a mix of white and green color...

Then, his blurry eyes might be playing tricks on him.

... And her voice... was it Tomoe...? ... No. it's impossible since she's supposed to be in bed. Stella...? ...No. her voice is a little smaller than the woman who spoke. Flare...? ... No, the same applies on Stella. Selena...? No way; she'd never cry out like that... But what about her alter ego? ...No. Selena wouldn't let her take control given the circumstances...

...Then... Who is she...?

"...Please... don't die... *hic*..." The voice continued to cry... "...*hic*... Drake... Please... I'm begging you... *hic*..."

"(...Drake...?)" The man thought... "(...My name isn't Drake... it's...)"

.

.

.

"...Nn... hnnnngh..." Davis groaned, laying on a hospital bed with a white blanket covering most of his body. "Uuugh... dammit... what a headache." Davis said as he held his head.

"You're up." A voice bluntly said.

Looking up, Davis saw Selena looking down on him, wearing a mix expression of sadness and mischief. "...Selena... Wha... what the heck happened...?"Davis asked in a groggy voice as he subconsciously placed his arm down... but instead of feeling the soft silky cloth of the blanket, he felt a 'head of hair' instead. Looking at what he had just touched, he found Stella sound asleep with her sleeping face resting on her arms. Davis couldn't help but blush... But Davis's mushy moment didn't last hen he remembered his supposed objective. "Wait! After I passed out, what happened?" Davis loudly whispered, wide eyed in anticipation for his answer.

"...Everything... sort of... went well..." Selena said as she looked away, rather hesitant but still wearing her usual smiles.

"I don't have time for your jokes. Tell me straight!" Davis demanded.

Taking a pause before looking back at Davis in the eye, Selena said with a side smile... "...We got Tomoe's self back."

Taking time to register what Selena just said, Davis slumped back down on his bed, then clutched his head as his headache suddenly-but-slightly intensified. "...Ugh..."

"Uhmmm..." Stella softly moaned as she slumbered.

Davis gently stroked Stella's hair... everything went alright despite him passing out... Tomoe got her self back... but... some knots still needed to be loosened... Davis still had to talk to Tomoe regarding the incident... not to mention...

"...So Davis, how are you feeling?" Selena said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Do you remember anything that happened before you passed out?"

"...Well... all I remember is that..." Davis paused, and his eyes widened as it all came back to him... a part of him was taken... and destroyed... "...Ugh...!" Another headache took over Davis as he clutched his head again.

"...Well? Do you feel somewhat different?" Selena asked.

"...Kuh... other than this annoying headache, none that I could think of... not that I could think like this... ugh..."

Selena sighed. "I guess we'll need more signs to know what the thief took from you."

"Forget it." Davis quickly replied. "Since the thief broke it, it's no point thinking about it since I'll never get it back." Davis said as he looked away, not giving a care in a world about a part of himself being destroyed.

Selena looked at Davis sternly. "...You... Don't you even care if you get hurt?"

Davis shrugged, still not looking at the archer. "...Meh... It's a warrior thing..."

"...A warrior thing?" Selena's stern expression remained. "Davis, what if you got killed? Don't tell me _that_ is a warrior thing too."

"It comes with the program." Davis quickly replied and faced the archer. "Besides, why do you care?"

Selena's brows slightly raised in a small bit of surprise at Davis's statement... Then, she chuckled as she returned her smile. "...Good question."

"Tch." Davis gave an annoyed expression and looked away. "...And before I forget, what happened after I passed out?"

"...Pardon?"

"You heard me. What happened when I was knocked out?" Davis repeated.

...The smile on Selena's face... disappeared...

Davis furrowed his eyes as he saw the ominous change in Selena's face. "...Selena... what the hell happened?"

Selena smiled again... only, it was a sad smile... "...Would you believe me if I told you that Robin is the hero for our victory?"

Davis raised his brows. "Robin? That little thief?"

Selena nodded.

Davis looked at Selena with a bit of amazement in his face, then slumped back down on his bead, groaning. "...Uuugh... tell me, with your true and honest opinion, that what I told her wasn't the reason for how Robin acted."

"Hmph. Aren't _YOU_ full of yourself."

Davis's annoyed expression returned. "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?"

"M-Mmmnhhh..." Stella nudged and eventually rose from her slumber, gently rubbing her eyes. "...Uhhhn... So early for you two to be fighting..." Stella said, somewhat half-asleep.

Both Davis and Selena turned to face the female warrior with a sweatdrop...

Stella, still a bit sleepy, looked at them with a bit of confusion... then reality struck as she gave a surprised look at Davis. "You're awake!" Stella shouted as she reflexively lunged at Davis for a hug.

"Uwa!"

"Oh thank goodness! Are you alright? Are you still aching somewhere? Do you still have your memories of us? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Davis sweat dropped. "...Uh... Yes, only my head, yes, and none..." Davis answered every question Stella just asked.

"Aaah, a headache! Are you feeling anything else? Do you still remember your name? How about your hearing? Can you feel anything?"

Davis sweatdropped again... "...Just the headache, my name is Davis, I wouldn't reply if I can't hear you, and I have no problems with my sense of touch..."

Stella sighed in relief... "...Then... What did the thief destroy?"

"That doesn't matter now." Davis quickly, and bluntly replied.

"Doesn't matter? Davis, you just lost a part of yourself. Aren't you even the slightest bit worried?" Stella said out of concern.

Selena pouted as she mumbled "...Hmph... I asked him the same thing..."

"There's nothing we can do about it anyways. We'll just have to cope if I ever act somewhat strangely." Davis replied.

Stella gave the male warrior a look of worry.

"...And what about Master Laharl?" Selena asked.

"His highness... Well, I'll deal with it when the time comes."

"Deal WHAT when the time comes?" A small (yet seemingly intimidating) voice spoke from behind Selena.

Looking behind Selena, Davis quickly took notice of the young overlord himself. Davis shrunk at his master's presence.

"Well well. Looks like we've got ourselves a rogue." Laharl said.

"N-no wait! Please let me explain, Master Laharl!" Davis pleaded.

"Oh, I'd like your explanation, alright. About WHY Flonne cast a sleeping spell on me!"

"Uh- Um..." Davis was stumped; he was expecting to explain why he didn't tell his master about what's been happening... but to explain Flonnes actions was a bit awkward... All Flonne did was help them out... But Davis was too much in a panic to say anything coherent.

"Well? I'm waiting." Laharl said impatiently, proudly folding his arms.

"U-um, I... I-"

"I believe it was because Tomoe, one of your pupils, lost her *ahem* 'love'." Selena quoted. "...And knowing Miss Flonne, she wouldn't stand having a demon with no... um... love..." Selena finished her sentence with the last word, causing her to show a slight tint of red on her cheeks for some reason. Luckily, it went unnoticed...

...Although rarely, Davis _CAN_ be grateful to the archer whom he usually gets annoyed at; moments like this one is an example.

"What. So you're saying that a_nother_ one of those rebellious thieves dare to attack one of my pupils?"

"Y...Yes..." Selena reluctantly replied,

Laharl turned around. "...Where is that thief?"

"...We we're able to... dispose of them..." Selena coldly said.

"I meant the one who 'supposedly' joined us; the one Etna spared."

"...Robin? She's in our quarters."

As Laharl heard this, he was about to leave but...

"Ah! B-but you should know, Master, that she's the reason why we won our fight." Stella added.

Laharl stopped as he heard Stellla's words. "The thief?" Laharl raised a brow.

"...Yes..."

"...Are you sure you're not just protecting her?"

"...I would have no reason to protect someone who might be a threat to us, Master."

"Hmph. Well, as long as she knows where her loyalty lies, I'll let it go... but make sure nothing like this ever happens again!"

"Understood." Selena and Stella said in unison.

Hearing his pupil's compliance, Laharl walked away.

With their master out of sight, Selena and Stella sighed in relief. Selena showed her usual smile as she faced Stella. Selena giggled. "So, you trust Robin now, don't you?"

Stella didn't reply as her expression suddenly turned sullen...

"...Huh...Ummm... Thanks, you two." Davis said.

Selena looked at Davis with a pout.

"Oh, what now?" Davis said, exasperated.

Selena looked away. "Davis, I just realized that you're so useless when we need you."

"Oh shut up! I've had enough of your rants."

"N-now now, you two. Don't argue." Stella asked of the two.

The two of them humphed with a pout as they faced away from each other. Stella sweatdropped.

After a few seconds of silence, Davis's stern expression returned. "...Enough joking around... What really happened while I was knocked out?..."

The air became heavy... Selena sadly smiled. "...Well..."

.

.

.

_...Flashback..._

Davis is out-cold. Robin's neck was wrapped under Selena's arm, with a poisoned arrow in her other threatening to slash her neck. Stella was tending the unconscious male warrior. The thieves were holding a part of Tomoe's self... The air was heavy... Any sudden moves could not bode well for wither side... And no matter how the fight will, one side will either be sad or just plain dead; an outcome that both sides intend to avoid.

...For some reason, the male thief smirked... "...Tell ye what; none uf us don't wanna end up on the wrong end o the stick, so why don't we just make a trade, eh? Our sistr fer yur friend's 'luv', haha!" The male thief laughed.

"Unacceptable." Selena quickly replied, slightly catching the male thief in a bit of surprise.

"Unacce-? Look toots, I dun't think you know the situation here." The male thief said, somewhat annoyed.

"That shouldn't apply to be, but to you, boy." Selena gave her usual smiles.

"Wha-"

"We're holding the life of your sister. You're only holding a part of our friend's self. Our friend can manage without that... while I don't think your sister can live... if you know what I mean. *giggle*." Selena giggled innocently.

The thief growled, obviously losing his cool.

"Selena, what are you doing?" Stella asked out of concern.

"Why, bargaining, of course. ^_^"

"Barge... you little bitch..." The thief growled, clearly losing his cool.

"Oh? What's the matter? Did I unintentionally hit a nerve?" Selena smirked with her eyes half-opened in confidence. "_My goodness_, I must be _so good_ with my words to insult you that I'm not even try~ing. ^_^"

"Den I suppose ya don't give a street rat's ass about THIS!" The other female thief spoke, bringing out the floating orb, presumably what Selena and the rest are after.

"Oh honey, don't get me wrong; we're still after that."

"Then let our sistr go if ya ever want this in one piece!"

"Oh I have other plans as to how I can attain that."

"I'd like to see you try, ya little tramp."

Selena simply maintained her smile as a few seconds of silence came upon them... Then... "... Stella, can you trust me on my up-coming order and perform it without hesitation?"

A slight hint of confusion took on Stella as she rose both her brows, but was soon replaced by a trusting smile. "...Sure." Stella complied as she readied herself for the order. "...Flare, sweetie, could you watch over Davis for me?" Stella politely asked of the little red mage.

"H-huh? Uh, s-sure!" Flare complied as she promptly took Davis off of Stella's hands, making Davis rest himself onto Flare's little lap. "(...Heavy...)" Flare thought as she felt the weight of the male warrior's head.

The two thieved became tense.

Although unnoticeable, the smile on Selena's lips widened... slowly, she opened her lips... and said... "...Attack."

In a flash, Stella lunged in on the enemy, causing the two to flinch in surprise.

"C-crap!" the male thief yelped as he almost fell on his butt had in not for his fine footwork. Just as he could get back into focus, Stella was already just a few inches away from him.

In a quick instant, Stella sideswiped the male thief using the opposite end of her spear, but barely hitting him due to his speed; though damage was small, she was still able to scrape the male thief's face.

"Kh!" The thief back-stepped to gain some distance between them, but since Stella's weapon is a spear, one back-step won't be enough as she went from slash to pierce. But from out of nowhere, a sword was able to parry Stella's attack.

Kuh!" a bit surprised, Stella back-stepped herself as the thief was suddenly holding a sword that materialized from thin air. "(...A sword? Where'd _that_ come from...?)" Stella thought.

"Heh. S'prised? A little trick I ...'picked up' from some unlucky person." The male thief grinned.

"...Hmph." Stella ignored the thief's smirk as she lunged in again; the thief charged as well.

"Grr, why you-!" The female thief growled at Stella as she watched the fight unfold. "Screw this, den!" She shouted as she was about to smash the glowing orb into pieces.

Reacting quickly, Selena tossed aside her captive and took out an arrow, quickly launching it towards the female thief, though not with her bow, but only her hands as she had no time to arch her bow; since the distance of the female thief wasn't so far, a scrape should be the damage, if not a shallow pierce... A scrape is all Selena needed anyways since her arrows are usually tipped with poison, if not paralyzing agents.

"Whoa!" The female thief instinctively dodged the oncoming arrow, preventing her from crushing the glowing orb.

As a follow-up, Selena took out her bow, and this time, arched an arrow aimed for the female thief, with intent to kill.

"Tch!" I reaction to Selena's sudden offensive, the female thief tossed aside the orb she was holding and tossed a concentrate of red energy towards Selena.

Selena quickly dodged the incoming ball of fire as the ball collided with the land Selena was in, causing a small explosion. "... You know fire, I see. No doubt you stole the ability from an unfortunate victim."

"_**SCREW YOU!**_" The female thief shouted as she hurled a much stronger concentrate of energy towards Selena.

"My my, how hot-headed you are." Selena insulted as she elegantly dodged the incoming attack, all while wearing her usual smiles.

Horror... Horror was the word to describe Robin's state and expression... She in such a state of horror that she's hyperventilating. "...Sis... SIS! SIIIS!" Robin shouted as she called out to her older sibling, but was heard on deaf ears... But, all of a sudden, Robin sensed danger from behind her... Slowly, Robin turned around to face the source of her unease... and saw Flare standing, pointing her wand at Robin; Davis was just behind her, still unconscious.

"...Don't do anything crazy... please..." Flare said boldly, wearing a sad, yet stern expression.

Tears began to flow out of Robin's eyes like a river. "...Oh... I wusn't thinkin squat! Whut, first ye guys killed muh other sistr, then yer friends are about ta kill th'rest of my siblins en I can't evn to squat?" Robin shouted in a fit of frustration. "Tell meh, you lil squirt! Which one o yuz killed muh sistr?" Robin demanded... The background was hellish; Stella and the male thief were parrying each other's slashes and pierces while Selena and the female thief were exchanging arrows and magical energy, none of which would hit.

Unnoticably, Flare's hart began to race. She didn't want to answer robin's question.

"Well? Don't go mute on meh now! Who killed muh sistr? ANSWER ME!" Robin shouted her last sentence.

Flare flinched at robin's shout.

"Whut th'hell is wrong with you? Why dun't ya answer me? You make it as if-" Robin froze at her sentence as she realized something... Her sister, the one who was killed by the group... was weak to fire... and the little girl in front of Robin is a red mage specializing in fire magic... Robin began to quiver in fear of Flare's possible answer... slowly... very slowly, Robin shook her head once as she slowly took two steps back... "...Flare..." Robin spoke in a shaky voice... "...Did you... Are you... the one who... killed... my sister...?" Robin spoke, somehow able to be clear with her grammar.

Flare grimaced at Robin's question... she could still remember how she incinerated Robin's sister... no screams were heard when Tera Fire ate the thief up... she disappeared as fast as she could change her expression from relief to fear; no signs of scorched flesh or bones were found in the circle of soot where Tera Fire burned.

"Ah... Hah... Ah..." Robin's mind was totally consumed by despair as the truth was finally revealed to her. Due to her shaking knees, she fell on her butt as she took some steps back.

Flare kept vigilant as her wand was still pointed at Robin, but a single teardrop was visibly flowing down her cheek.

"...Ah... Ah...*Hic*...*sob*" With no idea what to do, Robin could only cry her heart out, covering her eyes with her fists. "...*Sob*... this can't be happening *sob*...*hic* this can't be happening..." ...It was all chaos for Robin... her sister was killed by the very people she was forced join to save her own life... and now, the rest of her siblings will most likely suffer the same fate as their dead sibling... it was horror... a living nightmare for her... Her only family is shattering and she has no power to do anything about it... It was all... hopeless...

"...Kuh!" The female thief cringed at the slight bit of pain she felt when one of Selena's arrows managed to scrape her arm.

Selena smirked at the sight of the slightly trailing blood on the thief's arm. And as if to mock her, Selena faced the direction of her brother, the male thief, and fired an arrow without warning.

"Bro, Watch out!" The thief shouted.

Quickly reacting, not only was the thief able to dodge the oncoming arrow, but he was able to catch it as well, along with dodging Stella's spear-swipe. Quickly thinking, the thief was able to counter Stella's attack and managed to scrape Stella's arm with the tip of the arrow he just caught.

"Aah!" Stella cringed and took some distance, clinging to her wounded arm.

A bit of surprise was visible on Selena's face as her smile turned into a frown. "Oh dear." As she said this, Selena quickly sensed an incoming projectile headed her direction and quickly dodged it by taking a back-step.

"Tch!" The female thief spat at her miss... but she also noticed that her miss was quite marginally big from her usual attempts to hit the Archer... either the archer was becoming more and more evasive, or the thief herself was losing her touch... she believed it to be the latter...

Practically ignoring the female thief, Selena quickly fired another arrow towards the male thief.

Sensing the impending danger, the male thief quickly dodged the oncoming arrow and jumped back, giving himself a good distance from the two girls.

With the thief out of the way, Selena headed over to Stella and began to heal her wound... but instead of the typical green light... it was a very simple light show... and the thieves...

"E-Espoir? Dangit! Bro, get me some powder, quick!... Rrgh...!" The female thief shouted as she felt her wound twitch... She soon realized that the archer's arrows are coated with poison.

"R-right!" The male thief complied as he dashed towards his sibling.

"Nu-uh!^_^" Selena playfully cooed as she aimed for the skies with a charged arrow.

The launching of the arrow was so strong, the male thief was able to sense the impending danger, making him stop in his tracks and turned around and looked up. As he did so, the arrow was already headed towards him, then suddenly erupted into multiple arrows aimed to where he's standing...

"Zielregen..."

"Aagh!" The thief yelped as he instinctively dodged the oncoming arrows one after another, each one exploding one second after being planted on the ground. Due to his incessant dodging, his footwork was leading him away from his sister...

...Selena smirked... "...Like a dancing puppet..." Selena softly said.

"Dammit! ...U...Argh!" The female thief exclaimed as her poisoned wound began to worsen.

"Sis, NO!" Robin shouted as she witnessed her sister in anguish.

Selena raised both of her brows in a little bit of surprise. "Oh... Cobra Venom in the human world must be pretty effective..."

"Y...ya little bitch...!" The thief growled as she fired another of her fireballs... but it was difficult for the female thief to even wind up on her throw thanks to the poison. "...Argh!"

No NO! Stop it!" Robin cried out.

Selena dodged the oncoming projectile with ease and quickly retaliated and fired an arrow. "Stella, intercept!" Selena quickly ordered.

Stella didn't hesitate as she dashed trough like a bolt of lightning headed for her target; the male thief.

"Argh! Get off meh back!" The thief shouted.

"Make me!" Stella retorted.

"Ah...Ah... AAH-!" With amazingly fast movements, Robin quickly turned around and dashed towards Flare, swiping her neck with such fast and fluid movements that Flare couldn't even react before it was too late.

It was like being slit with a knife, only no blood flowed... but Flare noticed... and realized something... She was supposed to scream... but she couldn't...

A small orb floated in between the two fingers Robin used to swipe Flare's neck...

...Flare knew she was silenced... Hoping to act fast, Flare was about to cast a quick fire... but nothing came out of her wand... Not only did Robin take her voice, she also took her magic...

With Flare out of the way, Robin swiftly dashed towards Selena, who was just about to fire another one of her coated arrows. In one quick sweep with her arms, Robin was already holding Selena's bow and arrow.

As Selena let go of the arrow to fire, she suddenly felt light... And in a quick instant, her bow and arrow was missing from her hands. "Wh-?" On instinct, Selena turned around to face Robin... And the second she saw the little thief, she also saw her fire an arrow straight for Stella's direction.

Selena was about to shout to warn Stella... though it wasn't needed...

Stella was quickly able to dodge the arrow.

...As she dodged, the arrow was still soaring, headed for whatever unfortunate victim would get hit... coincidentally, the male thief was in it's line of fire... The male thief dodged... but to his dismay... his sister was _ALSO_ in the line of fire...

...And thanks to the poison... The female thief wasn't able to dodge the incoming projectile and took a direct hit on her heart... One hit... was all it took for the female thief to go down...

Everyone in the field saw what happened...

Robin's expression was not that of terror... but anger...

The male thief was in both horror and shock of his sister's death... His expression was slowly changing... his mouth was agape, but was slowly and shakily closing, eventually grinding his teeth... He was at his boiling point... he turned his head ever so slowly, facing the one who struck down his sister. He saw behind him the group, who were all in disbelief, even Selena... Robin was the only one who had a different expression...

"...You people... ARE DEAD!" The thief roared, lunging towards the group's direction.

Stella intercepted, clashing her spear with the thief's sword.

"OUTTA MY WAY! **OUTTA MY WAAAAY**!" The thief shouted, lashing away at Stella with his sword, but to no avail.

Stella took notice of the thief's sudden change of pace, seeing his speed and aggressiveness give a spike... But... "(... He's leaving himself too open... But I can't get close either or he might get lucky...)" Stella thought... her current situation was somewhat similar to her first experience when she took on Tomoe... Only Tomoe wasn't as angry as the thief.

"Grr, I'll kill ye! I'LL KILL YOU!" The thief exclaimed as he continued to slash away with his sword, which Stella could elegantly dodge.

"...Robin, I'd like to have my bow back please." Selena had a serious expression, which was quite rare for Selena to make, as she spoke to Robin, who wasn't facing the archer.

Hearing Selena speak, Robin turned around with her angry expression, but slowly gain her calm. Her grip on the archer's bow lightened and eventually dropped it.

Selena approached the sullen thief and picked up her bow, then returned her focus on the rampaging thief.

"GRRR! HRRRAAAA!" The thief's fury seemed uncontrollable, swiping away at Stella; And the female warrior's constant dodging obviously didn't help sate his wrath... and thanks to his own anger, he was unaware of the archer preparing to take him out with a single shot...

Selena arched an arrow on her bow, aiming for the thief's heart.

"...W...wait..." A small hesitant voice interrupted Selena's focus.

Selena turned around and saw Robin with her head hanging down.

"...Please... let meh handle this..."

Selena raised a brow at Robin's favor... but it didn't take Selena two seconds to know what Robin had in mind... the archer smiled and gave way for the thief as Robin weakly walked towards the dueling two.

"Grrr, DIE ALREADY!" The furious thief shouted.

Stella ignored the verbal outburst of the thief and maintained her focus on her defensive.

As the two continued to clash, Robin, slowly walked towards them; eventually, she got close enough for the two to sense.

Not wanting to take any chances, Stella parried the thief's oncoming attack and managed to create an opening, but instead of attacking, she back-stepped away from not just her enemy, but from Robin as well.

Robin kept walking towards her brother...

"GRRRRAAAA!" the angry thief practically ignored Robin as he lunged straight for Stella, who was also ready to clash with the thief again... And as the thief passed Robin...

"STOP!" Robin suddenly shouted, causing the thief to stop in his tracks and face his little sister.

"WHAT DO YA **WANT**? CAN'T YA SEE THAT YE JUST KILLED YER OWN SISTER! AND I DON'T GIVE A **_DAMN_** IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" The thief shouted in pure anger.

Robin had her head down, not showing her teary eyes until she rose her head and faced his older brother...

Seeing Robin's sadness, the thief's anger slowly faded... tears began to form in his eyes... "Dammit... DAMMIT! **DAMMIIIIT!**"

Out of nowhere, Robin gave her brother a tight embrace, burying her face onto him.

"Argh, dammit! N-now isn't the tim-... ugh!" As he was talking... a sudden pain struck the thief... blood... was slowly flowing down his mouth... "R...Rob...bin... ugghk..."

Robin tightened her embrace; as if she was either ignoring her brother's sudden change in tone, or she was crying because she knew why he was in his state...

Stella noticed the blood flow from the thief's mouth... "W...wait... what the..."

Selena's eyes were closed, but soon opened half-way as she wore a sad smile...

...Robin began to sob, still tightly embracing her big brother... Her arms completely wrapped around her brother... but her hands... her left hand held a knife, which was stabbed directly at her brother's back, while her right was somewhat inside his flesh... slowly, Robin took out her hand fro his innards and took out an orb from him, which was smaller compared to the usual orbs...

"wait... I-is Robin..." Stella stuttered, not believing what she's seeing.

Selena didn't respond. She simply continued to observe.

"...I... I am so... sorry... big bro..." Bobin softly pleaded in between her silent sobs...

...A small smile crept onto the thief's blood-drenched lips"...H...Heh...Heheh... gkh... I won't blame ya..." ...With what little strength he had, he returned his sister's embrace. "...Thanks a bunch... Sis... k...k...killin me than bein killed by them... huh...? Ghugghk...!" The thief vomitted blood onto Robin's shoulder.

Robin shivered in agony of her brother's pain as she felt the moist blood of her brother flow on her back... Apparently, stealing his sense of touch wasn't enough to rid his brother of the pain... Robin inwardly cursed herself for not being able to lessen her brother's pain... "...DARN IT! WHY? Why are you still in pain? I've already gottn yer sense of touch!" Robin thought out loud.

"...Heheh... stupid... yer supposed to steal me pain receptors... ghuggk!" The thief spat out blood again.

"No! W-wait brother! I-I'll get it right this time... uh.. p-p-pain receptors, yeah... u-uhhh... B...Brother...?" Robin called out... as she suddenly noticed the weight of her brother turn heavy... he wasn't moving... and his chin was resting on Robin's shoulder... his arms that were wrapped onto Robin... fell lifeless...

Robin's eyes widened, as did Stella and Flare; Selena still had her smile, but was kind enough to look away...

"...Wh... I don't believe it..." Stella said... "...I mean... how could she-"

"It was hopeless, Stella. That's why..." Selena interrupted.

"...Hopeless...?"

...Selena didn't reply... She just closed her eyes, lowered her head and smiled sadly...

...Laying her dead brother on the floor, Robin slowly approached the archer... "... I wanna bury muh sistr en brothr... Go on ahead..."

"...Selena opened her eyes and maintained her smile. "...I'll help..." Selena said cheerfully.

...Robin didn't reply to Selena's statement; her eyes were locked on to Selena, but her eyes looked stern, yet lifeless at the same time...

Selena's smile shrank but remained as she sighed... "...Very well... We'll go on ahead."

"Wh-what? Selena, you can't just let her go like that! What if she doesn't come back?" Stella exclaimed.

Selena patted Stella's shoulder as she gave the female archer a smile... which somehow caused Stella to fell a chill. "... Lady Etna trusts her, remember?"

"Ugh. _That_ excuse again..."

"I ALREADY KILLED ME OWN BRUTHR AND SISTR, **_WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE TO DO FER YOU TO TRUST ME?_**" Robin exploded as she heard Stella's. statement.

"The fact that you killed your own family member _IS_ the reason why I don't trust you!"

"What, you expect me to twiddle my thumbs knowing they're gonna die by _your_ hands? I DON'T THINK SO! **I'D RATHER _KILL_ THEM THAN LET THEM BE KILLED BY YOU!**"

Stella was taken aback by robin's outburst.

"Screw you, like I care what you think! I'm buryin my bro en sis and THAT'S FINAL!" Robin exclaimed as she turned her back and marched towards the corpses of her siblings. "And if ya even _think_ about interferin with me, I won't just STEAL your memories; I'LL **BREAK'EM**!"

"WHAT? Why you-" Stella was about to walk towards Robin to give her a piece of her mind when a hand was placed on her shoulders. Turning around, the female warrior found Selena with a stern expression. "What, don't tell me you're on _her_ side?"

"Not really, no... But it would be pointless to argue now. Leave her be and let's go back to rest. We've had a long day."

"Tch..." Stella scoffed as she marched away, headed for where the dimensional gate was as she crossed without looking back.

...Selena looked at the female warrior as she left while showing a sad expression... Afterwords, Selena placed her focus on the little fire mage... but her focus soon went towards the unconscious male warrior... Selena sweatdropped... "... Uh Flare honey, would you mind helping me carry Davis back to the castle?"

Flare nodded, but she also gestured something on her throat and pointed towards Robin.

"...Robin...? Oh, she must've taken your voice. Wait." Selena said as she walked towards Robin... Then noticed the young thief digging a big hole... with only her hands... "...On second thought, go to te dimensional gate and get some prinnies to help you carry Davis. I'll be here for a little while... Don't worry; I'll get your voice back"

Flare nodded in compliance as she stood from her spot and headed for the dimensional gate.

Selena walked towards the young thief as Dais was carried towards the dimensional gate in the background by a small band of prinnies.

With her own hands, Robin dug a hole near her brother; most likely her brother's grave...

...Near the corpse of the dead female thief, Selena began digging a hole similar to the one Robin was digging.

Robin noticed the archer digging, paused for a few seconds until she resumed her digging, while tears flowed down her cheeks.

.

.

.

_... End of Flashback..._

"...I talked to Robin and she gave me Flare's voice and also her magic. I was about to take her to the dorm where Tomoe was resting... but I remembered that Flare was also there... I... Don't think Robin would want to see Flare anytime soon. So, she wandered off... But I doubt she'll run away." Selena explained... "...And that's about it."

Davis slumped as he gave a big sigh... "Dammit... Dammit all..."

Selena sighed. "Ah, tis but the miserable life of a demon..." Selena said playfully while smiling.

"Will you knock it off! Be sensitive for once you damn woman!"

"My my. That's hypocritical, coming from you." Selena retorted while looking menacingly at Davis, showing her devious smile. "At least I was able to help bury her only family. Where were you?"

Davis growled; like a dog who came to despise the one who kicked him.

"Stop it, both of you!" Stella shouted.

A quick silence fell upon them, then Selena turned and walked away, exiting the premises... But before disappearing from their sights, Selena turned to face the male warrior before leaving... "...At times like these, you'd wish you _weren't_ a demon..." Selena smiled sadly and left the two alone...

Davis sighed heavily. "...I'm one heck of an ass..."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Stella comforted.

"...No, that's not what I meant..."

"Huh?"

"...I'm an ass coz I'm just blowing out my frustrations at Selena... Again..."

Stella raised both brows in a bit of surprise.

"...I-I'm not doing it on purpose you know... I'm... I was just too angry to think right... *sigh*... But that damn woman. She just makes me so... so... annoyed! She's practically got no feelings for anyone at all! Saying heartless crap like it's all natural..."

...Stella looked at Davis with a stern face... "...Davis..."

"...What? What's with that look?"

"...You don't think she has no feelings for anyone, do you?"

"Wh..." Davis was caught off guard by Stella's sudden statement... "...What about it?"

"... I've seen Selena do good things too... and I know you've seen those deeds too..." Stella defended the archer. "...Davis... do you... also... I mean..." Stella paused for a bit before continuing, giving Davis a bit of suspense... "... Do... do you have any feelings for Selena...?"

Davis's eyes widened and his jaw dropped...

Without even hearing Dais's reply, Stella quickly stood up... "F-forget I said anything... I'll be going now..." Stella said as she rushed out of the room, leaving Davis dumbstruck...

...A few seconds later, Davis gave himself one big face-palm and groaned heavily. "...Aaargh! DAMMIT ALL!" Davis shouted as he dropped his head on his pillow.

As Stella marched away heading to who-knows-where, tears began to form into her eyes... "(Somehow... it hurts just being near you now...)"

..._At Selena's area..._

Walking aimlessly, Selena thought to herself... "(... Killing others for one's own selfishness... betraying those close to you for your own sake... A demon's life is truly convenient... But also... sad and painful...)" Selena smiled... but had a tear flow down her cheek...

_Inside the girl's dorm..._

The little mage slept beside the martial artist... whose eye were opened with tears flowing down her face...

.

.

.

Robin was just outside the castle, resting near a dead tree with her small frame safely under the tree's shadow from the red sun's rays, wearing a stern expression...

* * *

Rober2: Whew! Boy, updating this is getting harder and HARDER! Not that I'm complaining mind you... But I'm not really happy since no one reviewed my story this chapter... -_-"... Oh well, at least people faved it ^_^; that's good too. Oh, Gossip corner was SUPPOSED to be up today... But... things got a Teensy bit too serious for the mood to get any good... (lucky!) And as usual, I'm also giving the final touches at night... damn 1:00 as I type... Screw it... after this piece. I'll be finishing this tomorrow... probably... -_-... Also, this chapter is subject to a rewrite, but don't worry though.,.. it won't be much; just some additions and/or typographical corrections here and there... Oh! Before I forget, I'll also be doing one big rewrite of the whole story once I get the time... nothing major; just a few typographical corrections and some additions to make the start-up of my story more.. er... shall we say.. um... ... ... Better...?...UH-OH! *BEGINS RUNNING REAL FAST, DESPITE BEING A SLOWPOKE AT RUNNING!*

Davis: GET BACK HERE, YOU JACKASS!

Rober2: WH-WHAT I DO, WHAT I DO?

Davis: What's up with you indirectly pairing me up with that... that... SCREWED UP LITTLE BI-

Rober2: Watch your tongue! I never intended for this fic to be so much into profane language!

Davis: DEAL WITH IT! Disgaea's been made for teens anyway, so stop complainin!

Rober2: Aaagh! O-ok guys! This is today's chapter so t-tune in for the next one. AAAAGH!


	34. A Demon's Love

Chapter 34: A Demon's Love

...At some unknown area, there was a small patch of grass... on that patch of grass, a big, red piece of cloth was placed, and on top of it was a basket of food; from a bottle of wine, to fruits, to even sandwiches.

...In the eyes of an unknown person, a short, orange-haired woman sat gently beside him, wearing such a serene face, even having a slight hint of redness on her cheeks, as she looked into the distance of the sunset landscape. Noticing the person looking at her, she faced him and looked at him eye-to-eye. Somehow amused, she giggled. "...You look so goofy when you look at me like that." The woman smiled...

.

.

.

Davis's eyes opened in awakening... then another headache kicked in. "...Uuugh..." Davis groaned like a zombie... yes, like the ones they've been decapitating in their early days with Laharl. Davis had slept again in hopes to ease his stress over what's been going on, but apparently, his headache didn't seem to let go, coming and going without warning. "...The hell... Ugh..."

"...My, you must have quite the headache." The doctor commented.

Davis turned his eyes to glare daggers at her; clearly not in the mood to talk.

"...Pain killer?" The doctor offered as she handed him a small pill.

"Ugh. Much obliged. Thanks" Davis said as he gladly took the pill from the doctor's hand, gulped it down and took the half-full glass of water beside his bed, drinking every drop.

"You're welcome. I'll just put that in your tab." The doctor casually said as she left the male warrior alone.

...Davis sweatdropped. He WAS about to say something, but his slight headache was annoying enough to keep him calm... speaking of headaches, Davis wondered what his dream was about... it was the second time he saw such a bizarre dream... not to mention his incessant headaches... Davis had reason to believe it was because the thieves took something from him... unfortunately, no one (alive) knows what that was... and if it WAS the case, why would he get those random dreams? And what's the connection? And what's the deal with his headaches? Does it also have anything to do with what the thieves took? Or was he just not feeling well; he HAS not been getting much sleep as of late... Davis began to form questions in his head that didn't help with his headache. "...Ugh... Screw this..." Davis said as he got off his bed.

"Oh, going already? Don't you still have a heada-"

*THUD*

A thunderous sound was heard as Davis's feet touched the floor. The male warrior's eyes had a hint of annoyance for the doctor.

The doctor sweatdropped as she turned tense at the seemingly murderous male warrior.

Davis ignored the doctor, took his axe which was just beside his bed and went on his way, exiting the premises.

Seeing Davis leave, the doctor loosened up. "...Whew... Thought I was a goner... better watch what I say next time..." The doctor said to herself... then her expression turned slightly stern... "...Still... Where'd that sudden power come from... Oh well..."

.

.

.

Outside the premises... Davis sweatdropped... "(...Well... I'm out but... What the heck am I supposed to do?)" Davis asked himself inwardly, realizing that he's got no easy task.

_...inside the girl's dorm..._

"...Hhnn... mmmmmngh... *Yaw~n*..." The little red mage yawned in awakening as she stretched her arms upwards and sat up on the bed she slept. Collecting herself, she noticed that her mentor was not beside her... instead, she found Tomoe sitting in one spot on a chair, looking down as if sulking... "...L...Lady Tomoe...?

...With her eyes not showing due to the darkness of the room, Tomoe smiled... which somehow hinted sadness... "...It's nothing Flare... I'll be alright..." Tomoe said, as if reading Flare's mind.

"...Lady Tomoe..." Flare couldn't help but frown... "...I...If there's any trouble, pl... please tell me about it..."

Tomoe sighed. "...Don't worry, Flare... I... Just want to be alone..."

"B-but... Lady Tomoe, I want to help." Flare said out of worry.

Tomoe grit her teeth, unnoticed by the little mage.

"Please, Lady Tomoe. I don't want to see you like this. I want to do somethi-"

"I said I just want to be alone!" Tomoe suddenly lashed out and faced her pupil with annoyance, unintentionally showing her face, which had tears flowing on both eyes.

Flare flinched at her sudden outburst...

Coming to the realization at what she just did, Tomoe calmed down and wiped her tears. "Flare, I... I'm sorry... I... I wasn't thinking straight... Pl-please don't take it to heart..." Tomoe apologized with a downcast expression.

"Lady Tomoe..."

Tomoe smiled sadly... "...I guess I can't hide it..." Tomoe faced her mentor... "...Flare, I'll be alright. You go run along and have fun today; I'm giving you today off to rest after what had just happened."

"Ah, b-but, Lady Tomoe..."

"...You're still young, Flare... one day, I might tell you when you grow up..."

Flare turned silent... she simply nodded, then got up and left her mentor alone. As she opened the door to exit, Flare turned to look at Tomoe once more, and found her with a sullen expression, looking down without even noticing Flare looking at her. After Flare gave Tomoe one last look, she left while also wearing a downcast expression... "...It stinks being a child..." Flare murmured. As she murmured, Flare heard light footsteps that was getting closer and closer. Looking up, she saw Stella, who somehow had tears forming in her eyes.

"Fl-Flare. H-hey, good morning." Stella forced a smile as she said this.

"M...Miss Stella..." Flare spoke the female warrior's name as she noticed her expression... "...What happened...? Why is everyone crying...?"

"...Eh?" A bit of surprise was imminent on Stella's face; the word 'everyone' quickly got Stella's attention... "...U-um, noth-nothing... Oh, other than Davis waking up without much problems." Stella smiled as she said her last sentence, managing to dodge a bullet.

"Sir Davis is awake?" Flare's eyes lit up.

"Yep. If you hurry, you might find him being all funny and grumpy."

"Thanks!" With just the news of Davis's awakening, Flare quickly went for the castle's hospital.

Seeing Flare off, Stella wore her sad expression... "...Everyone's... crying...huh… " Stella said a she wiped off her forming tears and entered the room... Upon entering, she found Tomoe with her still-downcast expression... "(...Tomoe...)" Stella said inwardly, not wanting to disturb the martial artist, and quickly left as fast as she entered...

Meanwhile, Flare ran towards her destination in hopes of finding a healthy and lively Davis. Upon entering the premises, Flare quickly scanned the area, but found no sign of the male warrior. Seeing the doctor, Flare approached and asked... "Um, where's Sir Davis?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean the grumpy fella?"

Flare sweatdropped. "...Er...Yeah..."

"He just left about five minutes ago."

"Aw, darn it!" Flare exclaimed and quickly left in search for the male warrior.

Meanwhile, just beside the castle grounds, Davis was swinging his axe at empty air, as if... training, which was an EXTREMELY rare thing for Davis to do. "Damn it, damn it. DAMN IT!" Davis shouted with each swing... Then all of a sudden, he felt a presence behind him. Quickly turning, he found Flonne with an innocent smile and also some hint of curiosity on her angelic face.

"Well isn't this new; I've actually never seen you train before." Flonne said with a smile.

"Mi-Miss Flonne? Err... I guess... I just felt out of shape. I haven't been fighting much as of late, and that fight with Tomoe got me kinda beat up. H-hehe…" Davis chuckled nervously.

Flonne nodded twice. "Hm-hm. I see, I see..." Flonne paused as she put a finger on her lip... then smiled... "You know, training like that is also a good way to relieve stress and to get your mind out of something undesirable."

Davis cringed at Flonne's statement. "...I... I'm sorry... I... just have so many things in my head, it's driving me nuts..."

Flonne suddenly wore a slightly confused look. "...Huh?" Flonne sweatdropped. "...Wait... were you actually trying to get you mind off something...?"

Davis also sweatdropped. "...Err, y-yes."

"Ahh, so that's why... *giggle*" Flonne giggled as she finally understood. "Well, I guess that's normal, considering your situation."

"N-NORMAL?" Davis said in a loud voice, unable to believe the fallen angel's words.

"Hmm... Yes, well, your situation doesn't occur to just _anyone_. I guess you could say you're lucky."

"LUCKY?" Davis said in a loud voice again, as if forgetting his place in front of his master's mistress. "Miss Flonne, How can my current situation be called lucky? I'm ripping my hair off just thinking!"

"...Thinking? Thinking of what?" Flonne asked with a saddened expression.

"...E-errr..." Davis stuttered, regretting his tone with the fallen angel. "Y...you know... Stuff about... l...lo...lo-ve... ugh..."

Flonne's expression turned stern. "...Well what's so hard about thinking about it? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you just simply thinking about your friends, the brawler and the other warrior?"

"Y...yes..." Davis sulked.

"See? Now which one of them do you love?" Flonne asked with an exited smile.

...Davis didn't answer; instead Davis gave a look of surprise, with his cheeks all red.

"...Flonne's stern expression returned. "...Don't tell me..."

"I...I don't... know how to answer that..." Davis said with an expression of self-disappointment.

"I see… "Flonne's stern expression lightened as she sighed from relief. "Good answer. I thought you were going to say that you love all of them..."

Davis sweatdropped. "I-I am NOT some kind of playboy!"

Flonne giggled. "So you say, yet here you are, being the center of attention of the lovely girls in your life." Flonne said with a big smile.

"I-wh- tha- pl- PLEASE don't say it like that!" Davis stammered, blushing at the mere thought of Flonne's statement.

Flonne simply giggled, enjoying the male warrior's reactions.

Davis plainly groaned

Flonne observed. " So I guess things aren't going well for you and you companions, I suppose?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it… yeah…" Davis frowned. "…I mean, It's not like I'm not happy with them fal-… uh… I mean… y-you know…" Davis blushed.

"Hm? You mean falling in love with you?"

"Y…Yes…" Davis blushed even harder. "I-it's just that… because of this, things aren't going well for us." Davis paused before continuing. "…We're all feeling awkward towards each other; we can't even face one another without turning our heads away once or twice… a-and I know it's wrong for me to say this, but it's not like I _asked_ them to have feelings for me…"

…Flonne's gentle smile suddenly turned into a frown…

…Davis sighed. "…If they didn't have any feelings for me, we wouldn't _be_ in this mess… We'd all be prabably be laughing our butts off at some random humor by now if they didn't grow to like me…"

"…That's such a selfish thing to say." Flonne suddenly spoke.

"E-excuse me?"

"It's true that you didn't ask for them to love you, but since they did, it's your job to _do_ something about it." Flonne said sternly.

Davis was slightly taken aback by Flonne's sudden speech. "Y-yeah, bu-but th-that's just it! I _know_ I'm supposed to do something, but I don't know _what_ I'm supposed to do!"

"You don't know what to do? But the answer is already in your heart!"

"My hea- what? I can't even answer Stella's confession! How can I know what's in my heart?"

"Why that's simple; you don't know what's in your heart because there's _nothing_ in it." Flonne said with a straight face.

Davis went wide-eyed. "…Wh…What…?"

"You can't say you have any feelings for any of those girls because you don't HAVE any romantic feelings for either one of them."

"Wh…Th-that's…"

Flonne's sternness returned to being a frown. "…I know it's difficult for you, but if you can't even answer a girl's confession, you can't say you like her… You didn't even tell her to wait for you, did you?"

Davis cringed. "Ugh… I…"

"You mean you really didn't? How could you! That's so irresponsible!" Flonne scolded.

"Wh I- I didn't know what to say! I mean I don't know _anything_ when it comes to things like these!" Davis said in a panic, experiencing the zeal of the fallen angel's passion for love…

Flonne sighed. "…You're older than Laharl, yet you're worse than him…"

Davis stoned.

"..He may not like the idea of love because he's a demon (and an overlord at that), but at least he's not denying it…"

"De-denying it? Are you saying I'm DENYING love?"

"I didn't say that. But one thing's for sure; you're not accepting it."

Davis stoned again; like being crushed with a boulder on the head.

"Denying or accepting love is better than doing nothing. As a man, you should buck up and answer right away. It's not right to keep a girl waiting."

"Uuugh…" Hearing Flonne's truthful statements, Davis slumped. "Damn I suck… I can't believe how big a loser I am…"

"Now don't get _too_ hard on yourself. Just do what you have to do and the rest will just fix itself."

"But what **DO** I do?"

"Simple; answer the confession with what your heart tells you."

"But that's just it! How can I answer Stella's confession if I don't know what I feel about her? And what about Tomoe? She told me that she loved me when she lost a part of herself! How can I act normally towards her knowing this?" Davis said, obviously losing his cool and going into a panic, losing track of the fallen angel. "A-and what about Selena? Stella just asked me if I _actually liked_ her! **HER** of all people! A-and because of- of all the things that've been happening, I… I… I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" Davis slammed his axe down towards the ground, causing the sound of metal to echo in their ears.

A few seconds after Davis's little outburst, Flonne sighed.

Noticing Flonne's reaction, Davis was able to collect himself. "I…I'm sorry, Miss Flonne…" Davis looked away with a downcast, disappointed of himself.

"You're hopeless…"

An imaginary dagger struck Davis right on his heart, labeled 'hopeless'.

"You find out that a girl loves you and you lose your head like a zombie losing its brain." Flonne bluntly commented, adding another dagger onto Davis, labeled 'brainless'.

"You're too easy to manipulate!"

ANOTHER dagger struck Davis, labeled 'easy to manipulate'.

"She just asked you if you liked the archer, and you turn red and suddenly get all conscious of her when you hate her guts! Now what would happen if I ask you if you love _me_?"

Davis's eyes bolted open.

"_**WHAT?**_" Davis shouted… and so did a familiar voice

The voice that shouted the same word as Davis was ALL TOO FAMILIAR… Davis SERIOUSLY HOPED that he was wrong with what he heard… slowly turning his head he found an ANGRY-LOOKING YOUNG OVERLORD WHO WAS READY TO KILL AT ANYTHING THAT MOVES…

"Eek! M…Master Laharl… Um, Thi-this isn't what it looks like." Davis said, sweating buckets.

"It's not, HUH? Then explain it to me RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BECOME A ZOMBIE YOURSELF!"

Flonne giggled as she simply observed.

"Ah, u-um, Mi-Miss Flonne was just helping me with me problem. Y-yeah, that's it! Isn't that right, Miss Flonne?" Davis said, stuttering in front of the young overlord.

"That's right." Flonne playfully said. It was only a coincidence that you heard me ask him IF HE **LOVES** ME." Flonne emphasized her last few words.

"Urk!"

Laharl's eye twitched. "O~ooh, so **THAT'S** it, huh?" Laharl said with a huge amount of force in his tone. "So tell me, o pupil of mine; what is your answer to Flonne's question?"

"E-eh?"

"**DO YOU LOVE FLONNE OR NOT?**" Laharl shouted.

"N-no, I do not have any affection towards Miss Flonne!" Davis quickly answered.

"Hmph! Good answer." Laharl closed his eyes with his arms folded.

Davis sighed with relief from dodging a bullet.

"…**And why don't you have any affections toward Flonne**?" Laharl said with emphasis on his tone on every word.

"(Crap, trick question?)" Davis thought in a panic as he began sweating profusely. "I- I- th-that's because I am not worthy of her! Y-yeah, that's it!" Davis said, thinking quickly.

"Very good."

Davis sighed with relief from dodging yet ANOTHER bullet.

Flonne simply giggled.

"Now, dare I ask… what brought up this kind of distasteful conversation?" Laharl asked.

Flonne giggled again.

"Er…W-well, you see… um…"

"He's having love problems~ ^_^" Flonne answered with an innocent smile, which somewhat contradicts to her actions.

"Uu… As you heard; she speaks no lie."

"Hmph… _Love _problems, huh?" Laharl pondered for a bit, somewhat showing Davis that Laharl CAN think for his pupils. "…Well, that's one subject I'm not so fond of, so good luck on that."

Davis sweatdropped.

"…but I AM curious as to why Flonne would suddenly ask that question." Laharl continued.

"That's because he's so naïve." Flonne spoke, unintentionally piercing Davis with yet another imaginary dagger, labeled 'naïve',

"And what does that have anything to do with his problem, and with you asking such an outrageous question?"

"Because anytime a girl fawns over him, he goes all mushy and thinks he's in love; not only that, if someone asks him is he likes a certain girl, he'd suddenly think that he _might_ be in love with that girl."

"Uuugh…" Davis slumped, clearly disappointed at himself.

"Aaahahahaha! And you call yourself a demon!" Laharl bellowed.

"Uuuuuuugh…" Davis slumped even lower, with his highest superior weighing down on him.

"Now don't be mean to him. It's not his fault that he's clueless with such things."

ANOTHER dagger pierced Davis, labeled "clueless".

"Having no knowledge with love is a common thing for a demon." It's even weirder for a demon to be in love anyway." Laharl said.

"That may be so, but the possibility of a demon's will to love is still there. I've seen it in you!" Flonne replied.

Laharl's eyes widened with his face turning red. "Wh…! What kind of foolishness are you saying, you love-freak?"

"Laharl, we've had this kind of talk before; love is not foolish!"

"Tell that to the demons out there."

"I already have. And in case you've forgotten, I'm already teaching the way of love to the young demons." Flonne said proudly.

"I know that. I meant tell that to the _adult_ demons. They'll eat you alive if you tell them such crap (of course they'll have to go through me)."

"Oh I don't think _all _demons would reject the idea of love. This man right here is an example, right?" Flonne turned to face the male warrior… who somehow disappeared on the spot. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"Hah! See? So much for your 'love' skills!" Laharl teased.

"Oh yeah? Well I happen to know _another_ demon who has knowledge with love."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Laharl raised a brow.

"You. ^_^" Flonne pointed towards the young overlord.

Laharl's eyes bolted wide open "Wh- wh- wh… WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? HOW COULD I, THE OVERLORD, HAVE SUCH POINTLESS KNOWLEDGE IN MY HEAD?"

"You love me don't you?" Flonne suddenly asked with an innocent tone, with a small hint of redness on her cheeks.

"Wh-!" Laharl quickly turned red with his mouth gaping like a fish.

Flonne, as usual… giggled; like a mischievous little girl.

_As to where Davis went off to…_

"*Pant* *pant* *pant*… *Groan*…" Davis groaned, short of breath as he snuck away from his two superiors. "…*sigh* So much for that…" Davis slumped.

"…Davis?" A female's voice spoke out the male warrior's name.

Davis flinched; the voice was all too familiar for him, as it belonged to none other than Stella. Davis reluctantly turned around to face the female warrior. "…Stella…" Davis had a concerned expression as he faced the female warrior, who also had a look of concern on her face as well.

"What's wrong? You look haggard… And aren't you supposed to be in bed? I just told Flare you were there. She should be looking for you."

"Stella…" Davis called out the female warrior's name; his face slowly turned stern.

"W-what? What is it? Why the serious face all of a sudden? W-wait, D-don't tell me you took what I said earlier to heart, did you?" Stella turned red… then laughed nervously. "A…ahaha! Don't take that so seriously. Jeez, you're so easy to pull under the nose." Stella joked… although in her heart, she wasn't joking; she had probably said that out of impulse.

Davis didn't react. "…Stella… I… need to talk to you…"

"E…eh? T…Talk to me…? U-uh… About what?"

…A barely-noticeable grimace was visible on Davis's face, but Stella didn't notice… "…Stella, can I be direct with you?"

"H-huh? Uh, s-sure! Heck th-that'd be better!" Stella stammered.

"…Thanks… So now, let me get to the point…" Davis took along pause before continuing, causing Stella to tense up. "…Stella… You told me that you love me… didn't you?"

…It took a few seconds for Stella to register in her mind what Davis had just said… and slowly turned red. "…Huh…?"

* * *

Rober2: *Sigh* Life is a REAL jerk...

Davis: *turns red*

Rober2: Oh, Davis don't be like that! This is all part of the story. It would've come eventua-

Davis: *Points axe at Rober2*

Rober2: Eep!

Davis: *Glares at rober2* What. the. Hell. TOOK YOU SO LONG!

Rober2: Uwaaa! Like I said, Life is a jerk! Real life got too messy! And this chapter got too screwy!

Davis: HAH! As if! You were probably just searching for more porn again, weren't you? And what he hell is up with the length of this chapter! It's too short!

Rober2: I-I know, I know! But like I told you, this chapter got too messy! I probably would've written half of the next chapter by now if it hadn't been for me making a huge rewrite of this chapter! That's about 3000 words of hard work down the drain! I just decided to give this much to let the readers know that this project is still alive; I promise them that I'm not giving up on this until the very end! And mind you that Hentai and porn are not the same!

Davis:So what, you just gonna go and give the readers half of what they were expecting? So much for you in becoming a good author! And who the hell cares about the differences between porn and hen-whatchamacallit!

Flare: Davi~s! Found you!

Davis: Uwa! F-Flare!

Rober2: Flare! You're not supposed to find Davis right now!

Flare: What? That's no fun!

Davis: Argh! This is all your fault, you screwy excuse for a writer!

Rober2: uuugh... *looks at the readers* see you soon, folks...

Davis: SOON? Will that be in what, 3 years?

Rober2: T_T


	35. Magic of Love

Okay, um... First of all, forgive the unbelievably long time of me updating this story... My excuse is that I joined a writing contest wherein the winner gets to have an untranslated doujin get translated! I couldn't pass up the chance to miss it so I used all my time and began to create my story... unfortunately...

This chapter went longer than I intended... I figured I should lengthen this chapter, but it looks like I went overboard... but hey, that's not a bad thing, right? Heck, it's a GOOD thing! The longer it is, the better!... Oh wait... nevermind... length is no good when the contents are no good as well... well, hopefully, I did good on this one... Read and review to help and motivate me :D

Oh, and if you guys want to see my entry, go to my profile and find my story, titled 'Quality'. Hope you enjoy :D

Anyways, this story is simply a filler; it's canonical, but I felt that the next chapter I intended wouldn't give much of a good impact, so I gave this as a sort off filler... and DANG what a filler! It's friggin long!

* * *

Chapter 5: Magic of Love

*Ding Dong*!

"Commin~!" The voice of a little boy, named Aramis, answered as the doorbell rang, a clear signal of a visitor (or a daring burglar, whichever fits the netherworld after all) in an attempt to attain the attention of the house's tenant... Although it doesn't show on Aramis's face, he sometimes wish for the visitor to be cruel enough to attempt to rob him... so that he can kill him and literally butcher him so he could have more 'pieces' to work on for his zombie collection... *ahem* But instead of a crook, he was a bit surprised to find his friend, Flare.

Flare looked rather sullen, clearly having something troubling her mind.

"...You look terrible. What happened?" Aramis bluntly asked.

Flare sighed. "...Lady Tomoe isn't in the mood to teach me anything right now... And I couldn't find Sir Davis..." Flare sulked.

...Aramis sweatdropped. "...How is getting free time a bad thing?"

"I don't mind getting time off from training... it's just that I don't like to see Lady Tomoe so sad..." Flare replied, wearing a sad expression.

"...Er... Pardon me asking, but... Why didn't you use the dimensional gate to get here? Why walk all the way here?" Aramis said, curiosity getting to him with why Flare had to appear by the door.

"...I was just wandering around, looking for Sir Davis, when I inadvertently walked all the way here..." Flare said, keeping her sullen expression...

Aramis was more surprised than amazed; normally, it would take about half an hour to walk all the way to Aramis's house from the overlord's castle... But Flare was too preoccupied with looking for Davis to notice where she's been going... But other than Flare's uncanny way of getting to one place to another, Aramis could care less, seeing Flare's seemingly sad face... Aramis may be a rude boy, but even he can feel sympathy for his friends... Aramis also wore a sad face as he saw his friend in such a state... "Sorry 'bout that... A-anyways, c'mon in. Forget your woes in here, alright?" Aramis kindly suggested.

Flare's frown slightly turned upside-down. "...Thanks." Flare said as she accepted Aramis's kind gesture and entered his home.

As they headed for Aramis's room, feint groans were heard, as is someone was simply a breath away from death... such noises weren't unfamiliar in Aramis's house since Aramis's hobby is zombie assembling... but his zombies aren't supposed to make any noise unless they were being put together… so the only reason the zombies were groaning is…

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Aramis suddenly exclaimed. "Will! Come out of there and let me introduce you to Flare."

Just as Aramis called out to 'Will', a curious head popped out from Aramis's room.

Flare met Will's pure, orange eyes wearing a small pair of spectacles resting just above his nose; the white-haired head, downed with some sort of hat that resembled that of a… monster…? More like a _**skull **_of sorts, with dark, swirls for eyes on it with stitches on its maw, probably to resemble teeth. On the upper-side, was a bit of extra cloth with a brown ring of sorts with yellow linings… the hat's ears? Speaking of ears, the boy (Yes, he's a boy) wore a pair of brown orb earrings with yellow linings, much like his hat's accessory.

"U…Ummm…" The boy named 'Will' simply stammered.

"Will, this is Flare." Aramis happily introduced. "Flare, this is Will, the one I told you about."

"Oh." Flare looked at 'Will' with a small bit of curiosity. "…I'm Flare. A pleasure." Flare bowed politely; neither smile nor frown, Flare simply kept staring at Will with a plain expression.

"U-uh, Th-the pleasure's all mine." Will replied as he nodded, somehow able to give a good response, despite stuttering.

Flare raised a brow with wonder at Will for his behavior. "...What's with him?" Flare asked Aramis.

"Dunno. He's never acted like that. Oh sure, he may be the shy type, but he's never like this."

"…Huh… oh well." Flare shrugged and faced Will. "So what are you doing?"

Before Will could respond (since he was a bit slow), Aramis interrupted… "Uh, assembling zombies, Duh!"

"I know that." Flare pouted at Aramis's rather rude statement.

"Then why'd you ask him what he was doing?"

"Uhhh…" Will was about to speak but-

"I was just being nice. He looked like he was about to hyperventilate or something." Flare said, causing Will to sweatdrop hard.

"That's some weird way of showing kindness." Aramis scoffed.

"U-ummm…" Will tried to get their attention but-

"At least I _was_ showing kindness. What about you?"

"Uh guys…" Will called out, but-

"He's in my house, isn't he? And I'm letting him assemble some zombies, isn't he?"

"Hey, guys…" Will called out again but-

"Yeah, you're letting us make some zombies alright. But you won't even let us keep it!" Flare retorted.

"Guys…" Will called out again but-

"What, zombie parts don't grow on trees you know." Aramis said, still oblivious of Will calling.

"Oh please. Just kill some random demon out there and you've got yourself some zombie parts."

"Guys!" Will called out again, with a much louder voice than the last… but-

"Hey, getting zombie parts isn't as simple as you think; ya gotta think about the quality of the parts! A bad part is a fatal flaw in zombie assembling!" Aramis said. (Starting to sound like a nerd)

"What good is quality when you don't even have variety? It's more fun to have more parts to choose from." Flare debated.

"**GUYS!**" Will finally shouted, GINALLY earning the two's attention. "U…um… W-why don't we just forget who's right and who's wrong and let's just assemble some zombies, alright?" Will kindly suggested.

After looking at Will, both Aramis and Flare slowly looked at each other… then both shrugged and went in Aramis's room.

"(I still think variety over quality)" Flare mumbled.

"What was that?" Aramis asked, hearing Flare's voice.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Flare coolly and quickly brushed Aramis off.

Will sensed the growing heavy atmosphere and sweatdropped. "U-Um… A-Aramis, Wh-what do you think of the zombie I just assembled?" Will said, hoping to avert the impending feud of right and wrong.

Without being asked, Flare reflexively looked at Will and his zombie.

As Will asked, Aramis carefully examined Will's zombie creation… and sweatdropped. "Uhhh… _this _is your creation…? It looks… uh… how do I put it…?"

Will silently snickered.

Aramis couldn't bring it to words… Will's 'creation' was somewhat… no; more like it WASN'T humanoid… it had big chicken legs with a humanoid leg sticking out of where its butthole should be… its tail? It had a normal head… with a smaller one just on the left side of his neck. It had arms with… two forearms? "*cluck cluck*!" the zom-… er… '_Creature_'… made a sound; instead of the typical zombie groan, it… um… clucked like a chicken? For its torso, it was that of a very muscular humanoid's.

Looking at the entirety of the… _handmade_… THING… Aramis couldn't help but struggle to hold his laughter.

Flare also gawked at Will's… STRANGE creation… then suddenly tried to hold her laughter from escaping, which was in vain. "Ahahahahaha! Wh- hah- at's that supposed to be? Hhahahahaha!" Flare laughed her lungs out;

Aramis couldn't hold his laughter himself and joined the red mage in laughing.

Although not as hard, Will laughed himself, showing that his 'creation' is nothing more than a humorous joke to him as well.

The three laughed at the creation. After all, who in the right mind would create such a foolish-looking thing with intention to impress people? No mad man (or in this case, child) would appreciate such a monstrosi-

"Hold on a minute! Hahaha!" Aramis suddenly spoke, his laughter somewhat hindering him. Although difficult as it may be thanks to his constant laughing, he examined the abomination a bit more and… "Haah, haha… haaah… Will… You never… hahah… cease to amaze me… Ahahaha! No no, seriously! Hahaha! This… haha… is… genius!"

"Haha, what? Teeheehee!" Flare giggled as she spoke.

"Haha… W-wait, are you serious?" Will said, who was laughing the least, thanks to his somewhat reserved demeanor.

"Haha, yeah… Haaah…" With his fit finally dying down, he exhaled deeply to keep him from laughing anymore... "*whew*… I'm not kidding! Will, you just gave me an inspirational idea!"

"I…I did…?" Will said, sweatdropping… Well, he never really intended to give inspiration in the first place so he's quite surprised that his joke creation turned out to be a work of art in Aramis's eyes.

"Haha… H-he did?" Flare followed suit, her laughing fit also dying down.

"He did!" Aramis quickly replied as he went closer to the undead creature. Upon coming closer, he examined the creature's double forearms. "I never thought of this idea! Two forearms in a single arm! If I get the nerves done right, I can make a very nimble zombie!"

"Uh, y-you're welcome?" Will sweatdropped with a smile.

"Wait here, you two. I'm gonna go get my stuff ready. Oh, this'll be my best work yet!" Aramis spoke with determination as he scavenged around his room for all the parts and tools he'll need for his creation. From one closet to a dresser, Aramis searched every nook and cranny of his room for his tools, consuming more time than he needed had he cleaned his room… but alas, 'tis the arrogant life of a demon child.

Flare and Will sweatdropped at Aramis roaming around.

Although up and about, Aramis caught a quick glance his two friends looking at him, sitting awkwardly as they waited for him to stay in a single spot. "Oh come on, you two, don't give me that look. Talk to each other why don'tcha."

Hearing his suggestion, the two reflexively looked at each other… then sweatdropped. "…But… What can we talk about?" Flare asked while Will shyly turned away.

Aramis scoffed. "I don't know, talk about magic or something! You two are both good at that, right?"

"Huh?" both spoke and looked at each other. "You know magic?" Both spoke in unison.

"C'mon, Flare. Don't tell me you forgot already. I told you about him." Aramis sweatdropped.

"I… I practice Fire magic." Flare spoke first, the word 'magic' piquing her interest.

"I-I study Wind magic." Will responded.

"Ooo~h…." Flare cooed with interest; it's her first time meeting a Wind Mage.

Aramis sweatdropped at the two's quick change in mood… it was like they knew each other for years… "O~K… uh, why don't you go talk about your robe, Will?"

"M-my robe?" Will stuttered, suddenly blushing.

"Yeah. It _does_ involve your **magic** after all." Aramis grinned while quoting the word 'magic'. And after saying his piece, he left the two to their own vices while he went on and worked on his new project.

Flare raised a brow in confusion. "Why? What's up with his robe?" Flare will's robe; an olive green cloth matching his hat... but as Flare examined further, she noticed that Will's hat... wasn't a hat at all, but the robe's hood of sorts.. Flare grew more curious at Will's robe. "…Come to think of it, it _does_ look kinda funny…" Flare smiled and giggled at the weirdly-shaped hood. "Is it supposed to amplify your magic or something?" Flare joked.

Will turned red as he pouted."Not funny. My skull hat is what keeps my concentration on magic strong."

"Your concentration on magic?" Flare looked at Will with wonder.

"…Yes…" Will replied, forcing a serious expression… but instead, showed a pouting face, unbeknownst to him.

Seeing Wills awkward facial expression, Flare's giggling expression slowly changed when she realized that Will's weird pouting expression seemed… **cute**… Flare help but ask while trying to hold her girly squeal… "Say, how old are you?" Flare suddenly asked out of the blue with an energetic tone.

"H-huh? U-um, I'm 905 years old." Will said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, you're only a few years younger, yet you look soo~o _cute_!"

"I… WHAT?" Will turned beet red.

Overhearing the conversation of the two, Aramis lost focus with his work and starting laughing out loud. "PffwAAAhahahahahaha! Oh that was rich! Ahahahahaha!" Although laughing at the two, he still continued with his work.

Wih Aramis laughing hysterically and Flare looking at him like a child, Will couldn't help but feel a bit struck in the chest… sure, he's still young, but being a male and all, being called cute is a blow to any man's ego. Sadly for him, he can't retort, knowing that Flare didn't mean any harm in her words; not to mention it was probably a compliment rather than an insult. "C-c-c… cute…" Will could only say that single word…

"Yep. Cute! ^_^" Flare repeated, sending an imaginary dagger onto Will's head, labeled 'cute'.

Will groaned.

A question mark appeared above Flare's head as he noticed Will's sudden drop of expression. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"…Nothing…" Will replied (though clearly not what he said to be) as he looked away.

Flare simply looked at Will for a few seconds… then shrugged. "Well, let's start over…" Flare suddenly said, gaining both Will and Aramis's attention. "…I'm Flare, nice to meet you." Flare introduced herself, extending her hand for Will to shake.

A bit surprised, it took Will a few seconds to react to Flare's introduction… then sighed. "Nice to meet you too… I'm Will." Will replied with his first sentence having a tone of reluctance as he accepted Flare's hand.

Witnessing the two's reintroduction, Aramis smiled, then returned to his work. "(…Two totally different people, but are attracted like magnets...)" Aramis thought as he connected the zombie's nerves…

As the two shook hands, a small smile crept onto Flare's lips... then somehow formed into a small smirk that seemed to look as if she was holding her laughter.

"Wh...What's so funny?" Will asked nervously.

"Y...Your hood... Pfft..." Flare snickered.

"What? Uuuuu..." Will pouted. "I told you it's not funny. I wear this robe for my magic..."

"Yeah, but... Pfft... Why does it have to look so funny..." Flare giggled.

"...It's not like I had a choice... It's a traditional magician's robe given to us as proof of being magicians ; the appearance is fixed." Will defended.

"Wow, the tailors in the early age must be regretting this design right now." Flare giggled as she joked again.

"Haha." Will laughed sarcastically. "What about you? What's _your_ proof of being a magician?" Will retorted.

"Me? Ummm..." With a question of her genuinity as a mage imposed on her, Flare pondered... and cutely at that, which Will noticed, causing him to blush, but, fortunately for him, went unnoticed, and returned his serious(?) expression. "Hmmm, I don't think I was given anything special for my being a mage..."

Will furrowed his eyes. "See? Then you can't call yourself a-"

"Aah! My ribbon!" Flare exclaimed, interrupting Will.

"Wh-what? Y...your ribbon?"

"Yes! THIS is the proof that I'm a real mage! It serves as an antennae that absorbs magic in the atmosphere for me to use." Flare said with a happy smile...then, her smile turned into nostalgia as she remembered how she got her ribbon...

...Will saw Flare's sudden change in mood, lightening his stern(?) face and gazed at Flare's nostalgic expression with wonder...

Flare's ribbon... Flare could clearly remember how she got it... from her mother... her ever gentle mother... When she was only about 500 years old, Flare's mother gave her her ribbon, gently tying it onto her hair as she smoothly combed the little girl's hair and sang a sweet melody... Flare would often fall asleep whenever her mother sang to her while doing her hair... and her mother would embrace here in return... Flare would always consider her mother tending her hair to be a signal that they would go out; sometimes at the nearest bazaar to (window)shop, or just around the corner to watch her mother perform her practice in magic... or sometimes the graveyard where her father was laid to rest... But... on some occasions, Flare would just simply fall asleep in her mother's arms... at times, Flare would turn and embrace her mother like a pillow... and Flare would dream of her mother doing incredible magic tricks impressing millions of other demons, or sometimes, she'd dream of herself performing magic equal to that of her mother's... That's right... Flare truly cared for her mother...

_Who died..._

"Ah-!" Flare snapped out of her flashback and teardrops almost fell from her eyes as she quickly wiped them...

Will simply observed Flare... who seemed to have the expression of nostalgia... and melancholy at the same time... Will somehow got more... **'interested'** in her...

"I...I'm sorry... Just ignore me... I'm alright." Flare said plainly, easily hiding the small bit of sorrow in her heart as she continued to rub her eyes off of tears.

"...It's alright..." Will said in a soft tone, which took Flare's attention.

Removing her hands off her eyes, Flare looked at Will, whose face was red. "...Wh... What? Why are you looking at me like that..."

Will raised both brows. "Hm? Uh, I just thought you looked... cute..."

"U... Huh...?" Will's words caught Flare off guard for a bit, causing Flare to blush...and her heart to feel all warm... "Wh... why thank you." Flare smiled happily at Will's compliment... "Other than everyone in the castle, no one has ever said something so nice to me before..."

"Hey! You make it sound like I'm _not_ saying nice things to you!" Aramis complained, who happened to overhear their conversation despite his busy state.

Ignoring Aramis, Flare gave a proud puff. "...Well either way, not only is my ribbon my proof of being a mage, it also makes me look good too." Flare said as she flung her silky hair proudly.

"Hey! My hood looks good too!" Will defended.

"I didn't say it looked bad." Flare snickered.

"...But you were thinking it." Will pouted.

"Oh, was I? Teeheehee~..." Flare cooed, as if toying with the magician.

"...E-either way, not everyone thinks my hood looks bad."

"Oh? Then who said otherwise?"

"U...ummm..." Will pondered, thinking of a proper response... "...Oh! The Succubi! Yeah, that's it! _They_ said that my hood looks cu-" But before Will finished his sentence, he realized that he almost dug his own grave.

Aramis snickered in the background as he heard Will speak.

Hearing Will almost say the obvious word, Flare half-closed her eyes as she wore a wry smile. "Hm? Cu... What?"

"N...nothing..." Will suddenly went silent, knowing well of his predicament.

"No no, I think you were supposed to mean something with that last part." Flare grinned.

"I said it's nothing."

"I think that last word was supposed to be cute." Aramis suddenly said, grinning as he said so.

"Arami~s!" Will drooped.

Flare simply giggled.

"Oh haha, gang up on me why don't you?" Will pouted with his face all red; a single tear drop was about to fall at the side of his eye, a sign that he's still a child who doesn't lie being teased... Yet, at one's point of view, his facial expression was just too cute to ignore... Flare included.

"Aww, don't be like that." Flare said as she suddenly gave Will a hug, much like the ones she's been giving Davis and the group; a habit she got used to... only the one she's hugging was just about her size so it was a new experience for her... The young magician seemed so small and frail that Flare couldn't help but snuggle on him.

"Wh-wh...wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Will stammered.

Hearing Will's voice escalate got Aramis's attention and faced the two... only to widen his eyes and turn red when he saw Flare's arms wrapped around Will in an embrace. Seeing something he thinks he shouldn't be seeing, Aramis returned to his work, with his face somewhat red.

"What? What's wrong with hugging someone? Don't you like hugs?" Flare asked, a bit confused.

"N-no! N-nothing's wrong! A-and it's not like I hate hugs... I-it's just that..." Will stammered in a panic, his face totally red. "(It's wrong to hug someone you just met! And it's not like I don't like hugs, especially not from someone as cute as you!)" Will thought, and for the sake of his pride and morals, obviously he wouldn't say that out loud for everyone to hear.

"It's just that what?"

"Wh...why so suddenly?"

"No reason ^_^. You just looked so cute being all teary like that."

Will groaned...

"Done!" Aramis shouted, earning the two's attention. "Check out my new work!" Aramis proudly said.

Looking at the undead creature, it had a very muscular torso, a buffed pair of legs, and a muscular pair of arms... with two forearms?

Flare and Will sweatdropped. "...It's... uh... congratulations?" Flare said awkwardly.

Hearing Flare's tone (and both their reactions in seeing his creation), Aramis quickly took notice of their distaste for his work. "...What, no good?"

"I-it's not... well... yeah..." Will was supposed to deny, but decided not to... "...I-it's just so weird-looking... Why not just give it four arms?"

"But that's unoriginal. I wanted to make something unique."

"Hmmm... Well, if you look at it closely, it _does_ look kinda nice." Flare said as she examined the creation.

"HUH?" Will exclaimed, realizing Flare's WEIRD tastes...

"Ah, looks like _someone_ knows her stuff!" Aramis said proudly.

"Heehee~!" Flare snickered at Aramis's praise.

Will felt out of place... or... more like he felt like he was hanging out with weird people... "Th-then, why don't we each create our own zombie and find out who's got the best-looking zombie!" Will boldly suggested, feeling like HE'S becoming the weird one.

"Huh? Then how will we know who's got the better zombie?" Flare asked.

"Simple: once we create our zombie, we'll each pick which one is the better zombie. Of course, you're not allowed to choose your own." Will explained.

"...I don't get it..." Flare scratched her head.

"Let me explain... once we create our zombies, we'll show them to each other... then, we'll take turns choosing which one is the better zombie among each of us... *ahem*" Will paused for a bit and cleared his throat, and continued. "here's an example... let's pretend that we all created our own zombies." Will carefully explained, and both Aramis and Flare nodded. "We'll then choose among us who'll vote first; let's say Flare will be voting."

"Ok." Flare complied.

"Flare will then be choosing the better zombie from either my or Aramis's zombie, but she's obviously not allowed to vote for her own zombie."

"Ah, I get it!" Flare exclaimed. "The one who gets two votes wins!"

"That's right."

"But wait a minute..." Aramis interrupted. "...What if we ALL get one vote from each other? It'll be like playing rock-paper-scissors for all three of us, and we might end up choosing one of the three for each of us; we'll end up in a circle."

"Then we'll just start all over again till we get a winner." Will answered.

"Okay! I'm up for that." Flare said cheerfully.

"Hah! Like you two can beat me." Aramis said confidently.

"...Is that right?" Flare suddenly grinned. "..Then let's make this interesting... loser has to be the winner's vassal for a week; no questions asked."

"W-wait, WHAT?" Will exclaimed, his simple game suddenly turning into a gamble.

"Alright, but you guys are a thousand yea-... Uh, I mean... you guys are WAY too young to beat me in a zombie assembling contest! It's only a matter of luck to see which of you two will be my vassal for a week." Aramis proudly declared.

"Oh, is that so?" Flare gave a sly smirk. "...Then all I have to do is vote against you and you won't win."

"H-hey! You're supposed to vote for the zombie that you'll like!" Aramis panicked.

"This is the netherworld; anything goes. Heehee!" Flare giggled.

"Fine! We'll see who'll get no votes!" Aramis spat.

All of a sudden, Flare faced Will with a big smile. "Will, if you vote for me, I promise to vote for you."

"E-eh?" Will stuttered...

"WHAT? That's totally unfair!" Aramis exclaimed.

Flare simply snickered. She knew that if Flare and Will get each others' votes, there won't be anyone left to vote for Aramis, thus, leaving him with no votes. "Enough talking! Let's get started already!" Flare exclaimed energetically and ran of into collecting her parts for her creation.

Reflexively, Will started as well.

"Wh- H-hey wait! Darn it!" Aramis gave an exasperated expression.

.

.

.

...And after spending time with each of their own work, the trio finished, showed each their creation, and made their decision for their votes... Flare liked Aramis's creation since it looked nothing like the typical 'gross' look but instead looked rather cool, Will liked Flare's creation since it didn't seem to be violent but instead seemed to be _cute and docile_ (huh?), and Aramis liked Will's creation... just because Flare's creation was too... _cute_... thus, each had one vote... well, at least it **WAS** supposed to be the case, but...

"Will wins! Yay!" Flare happily exclaimed, her plan a success; she may not have won, but seeing Aramis's pride down in the dust, that's a win in her book. Aramis clearly voted for Will; he'd NEVER vote for Flare and make HIM into her vassal for a week.

"No fair! You two ganged up against me!" Aramis complained.

"All's fair here in the netherworld!" Flare snickered.

"...And YOU!" Aramis pointed at Will.

"Wha... me?" Will sweatdropped.

"You're supposed to be MY friend! Don't tell me you're kissin up to Flare already, you wuss!"

"I-I can't help it! She promised to vote for mine!" Will excused.

Flare laughed. "Face it Aramis; you're now officially Will's vassal for a week!" Flare grinned.

"No way! I refuse to anyone's vassal! You two cheated so this contest is invalid!"

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser. Besides, you had it coming. Even karma exists here in the netherworld."

"Hmph. Whatever, but I still refuse to be his vassal coz I lost to a bunch of cheaters." Aramis pouted.

"Fine, but at least be his vassal for one day."

"Fine, I'll do that much..."

"Eh? B-but, do-don't force yourself if you don't want to! I-I don't mind! I don't deserve it since I cheated after all." Will stammered a bit.

"Oh don't be so modest. I couldn't call myself a man if I didn't do this much anyways." Aramis said. "...And you can't call yourself a demon if you don't cheat at least once."

Will Sweatdropped with a dubious face. "A...are you sure?"

"YES! I told you, I don't mind. And besides, it's only for one day anyways."

Will's dubious face turned into a smile. "Alright! Then, as my vassal for a day, I want you to get me and Flare some cake!" Will happily commanded.

"Sorry. Fresh out of cake since I already ate the last slice." Aramis said, smirking as he stuck his tongue out. "...But I have cookies if you want'em."

"Okay!" Will gladly accepted.

Will turned around and left the two, heading for the kitchen to prepare the (not-so-fresh) cookies.

With Aramis out of the way, Flare faced Will... and snickered.

With what's happened to Aramis, Will couldn't help but join the red mage in her laughter.

"Stop laughing you two! I can hear you!" Aramis's voice echoed, causing the two to stop with their laughter for a second before resuming.

_Children's innocent(?) laughter..._

_Everyone has the right to smile, laugh, and enjoy their childhood... This event is a perfect example._

Their minutes of fun turned quickly into hours, and the red sun had already set.

"Oh! It's dark already?" Flare spoke, only noticing the dark sky out the window.

"What of it? You gonna go already?" Aramis said.

"Yeah... After what just happened to me, I don't want them to worry."

Will looked at Flare with a small question mark above his head. "...Why? What happened?"

"Oh, she got attacked on her way home from us a few days ago..." Aramis bluntly answered.

Will's eyes bolted open. "Wh-WHAT?"

"Stop overreacting; she's alive, isn't she?" Aramis coldly said.

"Mhm." Flare nodded. "I'm fine, and everything's alright now." Flare smiled.

"...If... If you say so..." Will said, with a bit of doubt...

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Flare said as she readied herself.

"Oh, want us to guide you?" Will kindly offered.

"No need, thanks. I'll just help myself out." Flare politely declined. She then faced Will and gave him a smile. "Nice meeting you."

Hearing Flare's words, Will made a wide smile and placed a hand behind his head, bowing slightly. "Th-the pleasure's all mine!"

Being content with Will's response, Flare turned to Aramis. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll be seeing you!"

"Yeah, see you too." Aramis replied.

Content with her friends' response, Flare turned to the room's door. Looking back one last time, Flare waved at her friends, who waved in return, then disappeared from the two's sight as she entered the dimensional gate...

"There she goes..." Aramis said to no one in particular...

A few seconds later, a small thunderous noise was heard, coming from outside, the sound entering through Aramis's window.

"Uh-oh. Looks like it's gonna rain..." Will said, remembering that it was already rainy season in the netherworld.

"Nah, I don't think so." Aramis replied... but upon a closer look outside, looking at the sky, Aramis noticed the small bit of rain clouds from the distance. "Oh wait, you're right; looks like it WILL rain in a few moments..."

* * *

N-nevermind... This wasn't so long... actually, his chapter was supposed to be over 10,000 words longer, supposedly making this my longest chapter ever... but i thought that it might get TOO long, so I just decided to divide it... Where's the other chapter, you ask? I'm still in the middle of thinking about the small parts of the chapter... it's only a small thing, but that SMALL thing may get pretty big in the future part of the story; it's crucial to think about these kind of things so that it might improve your story...

Please are with me and my tardiness *sweatdrop*


	36. Please Don't Cry

Chapter 36: Please Don't Cry

As Flare exited the dimensional gate, her feet had arrived in the castle, with her smile, which she still wore since leaving Aramis's home,was still present on her face... But it quickly disappeared... The comfort of 'home sweet home' was not present for some reason... in fact, Flare felt as if her heart was being gripped, begging to be released; a sudden heavy feeling fell on her shoulders... The happiness she felt back in Aramis's house was no more... only the heavy feeling of a sad home...

The commercial area, the place where she and her friends buy stuff together, was unbearably quiet; not even the prinnies, who were always working themselves to the bone, were not present... could Etna have given the prinnies a day-off? But that's close to impossible since it's not in the standard prinny contract for prinnies to get days off...

Unable to bear the uneasiness, Flare quickly headed for her mentor; if she had to guess, Tomoe would still be in the dorm.

...Slowly, Flare opened the door. And surely, Tomoe was there, clearly almost the same, if not totally from before.

Feeling hopeful, Flare smiled slightly. "...Lady Tomoe..." Flare called out.

Reacting to her pupil's call, Tomoe faced the little mage, though as if only obliged. Seeing her pupil's face, Tomoe smiled, but obviously forced. "Oh, Flare. How was your day? I'm sorry I wasn't able to tend to you today..." Tomoe said weakly.

...The hope in Flare quickly dissipated; she almost let go of her smile. "I...it's alright... um..." ...The air of uneasiness was overbearing the little mage; she couldn't even speak normally in front of her mentor... as if Tomoe had become a total stranger to her... Although obviousness, Flare's heart began to race as her breathing pace escalated ever so slightly... "Lady Tomoe, I... Uh..." Flare called again, but stopped, thanks to the anxiety overbearing her.

The two of them had been looking at each other in silence; Flare felt completely awkward... Tomoe on he other hand was too preoccupied with... other things... to notice the time she and Flare had been looking at each other in the eye...

Tomoe sighed with her forced smile still intact. "...Why don't you have fun for a while? You have been practicing quite a lot recently." Tomoe offered...

"Eh...?" A slight hint of surprise invaded Flare.

"...What is it that you want to do?" Tomoe asked as gentle as she could, hoping to make her pupil happy...

...Flare's heart grew faster and faster... "(This... this isn't Lady Tomoe at all...)" Flare thought... She wanted her mentor to be happy... She wanted her to smile whenever Flare would do something good... She didn't want her to force herself to smile when she's clearly not happy... Flare couldn't bear it... she wanted to do something... but she doesn't know what to do... all she could think off... was running away... "...um... actually... I... was thinking of going back... to Aramis's place... If, that is alright with you..." Flare spoke, stuttering certain words.

...Tomoe's forced smile quickly disappeared... "...Oh... then... Alright..." Tomoe allowed, returning her forced smile... "...I hope you have fun, Flare..."

...Hearing her mentor's words, Flare's mouth escaped an inaudible groan... "...Thank you... then... I'm off..." Flare bid farewell and left without even looking back...

The tension was becoming unbearable as she gripped her chest... "(...Sir Davis... Miss Selena... ANYONE!)" Flare called out in her mind... anyone... ANYONE would do if it would help her feel secure... the sadness she was feeling was steadily growing...

...Everything... Everything was going wrong... Sir Davis and his his stolen part of himself... Tomoe and her feelings... The thief...

"...Hii...!" Flare yelped at the thought as she remembered the thief... Robin... whose sister got killed by her own hands, under Tomoe's order... What would the thief do when they see each other? Will she hate at her? Will she harass her? Will she... kill her...? Flare hastened her pace as she grew paranoid. "(...Sir Davis... Please! Help me!)" Flare prayed, tears began to flow down her eyes...

Sadness... Sadness... and more sadness... just about everything in the castle was causing her sadness... The days of her peaceful life was slowly, but surely diminishing... Flare couldn't take it... and decided to impose on Aramis again; She preferred looking for Davis, but staying in the castle was too much for her to bear any longer... the negative atmosphere was just too unbearable. Thus, Flare headed for the dimensional gate...

...Near the gate, Flare approached the gate keeper... "...Pl-please... Take me back to-"

-Flare was interrupted as someone suddenly arrived from the dimensional gate... looking at the person, Flare's face was gripped with fear... Robin, of all people, was looking around, as if the events of her siblings' death didn't happen...

Noticing the little figure looking at her, Robin faced the little mage... and frowned... "...What are you lookin at?"

"E...eh?" Flare stuttered... Fear had totally paralyzed her... her whole body was shaking... she could still remember how robin was able to swiftly take her voice AND her magic at the same time... Robin could do it again right now, and kill her while she was at it; it was a good revenge plan...

Robin looked at the little mage with suspicion. "Well? What's wrong? Kit Cat got yer tongue?"

"Haah... Haah...!" Flare could reply coherently and just hyperventilated on the spot...

Robin scoffed. "Whut the hel's wrong with ya?" Robin exclaimed, having enough of Flare's face.

"Hii!" Flare yelped as her legs sprinted rather clumsily away from the thief...

Robin raised a brow. "...whut's HUR problem?"

...Flare kept on running... not stopping for anything, nor knowing where to go... Exiting the castle, rain was already pouring down... but Flare was too scared to care... her legs kept on running as fast as they could... But slowly, her speed was declining, her legs were aching from all the running... but ignoring the pain, Flare kept on going to who-knows-where... Eventually, her legs had slowed enough from running to walking... still, her legs didn't stop.. she was still going... her legs were threatening to buckle on the spot, but she didn't want to stop...

...Back at Aramis's house...

"... Ugh, you have weird tastes, Will." Aramis said in disgust as he looked at the zombie his hands just created... by Will's order and design;.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not that bad, is it?" Will said.

"Yes it is... A zombie with four legs is not only unoriginal, but also weird in it's own way."

"But I don't see anybody creating zombies with four legs."

"That's coz it's not practical."

"It doesn't have to be practical; we'e only creating zombies for fun anyway."

Aramis sighed, as if giving up.

...Just as the two boys were having their fun, the doorbell of Aramis's house rang. "...Huh? Who could that be at this weather?" Aramis raised a brow. "...I'll go check it out. I'll be right back."

"M'kay." Aramis replied... "...Oh, and can I have some snacks?" Will innocently grinned.

"Yeah yeah..." Aramis complied as he left his friend alone to tend for his... visitor...

...And upon opening the door... He found a drenched and quivering Flare; her eyes bore almost no sign of the happiness she had when Aramis and Will last saw her...

Aramis's face widened, as if he saw a ghost. "Wh-what the... Fl-Flare, what the heck-?" Aramis stuttered as he practically gawked at Flare's deplorable condition...

...Flare didn't respond; she just looked down at the floor, ready to burst into tears...

Aramis took notice of Flare's expression. "Wh-whoa there. L-let's get you in my room first, alright? I-I'll go get us something." Aramis offered as he led Flare into his room.

Will, who was idly assembling zombies from extra parts, turned to face the two with a question mark above his head and a slightly confused look... but his expression changed as if he saw something awful... "Wh...What-"

"Stop gawking and mind your own business." Aramis sternly, yet coldly scolded.

"I-...Wh..." Will could do nothing but stutter a single bit of his voice at Aramis's sudden change of expression... Clearly, whatever was happening was serious for the childish Aramis to act so sternly... but what got Will's attention was Flare's facial expression; at the eyes of many, one could say he's looking at Flare with a sad face... but for Will, it was as if he was looking at a different person... He wondered how such an energetic person could turn so sullen in an instant...

"C'mon, Flare. Sit down for a bit..." Aramis offered, bringing the little mage to his bed to sit on. "...I'll go get a towel and some refreshments... Will, you want anything?" Aramis offered, caring for his other guest as well...

Will didn't look at Aramis and focused his eyes on Flare, as if he didn't hear anything... "...Water..." Will replied.

Aramis sighed "Fine...Just... don't do anything stupid..." Aramis said sternly and left the two...

At that point, the two probably would've talked about each other's proficiency in their magic, as well as their level... but given the circumstances, the only thing you could hear was the deafening silence...

Will felt awkward, but not because he was alone with Flare... but it was because he didn't know what to do, or how, to help... and it's not like he could do much in the first place... he knew nothing of Flare's reason for her sudden devastation... But looking at Flare being so sad... made Will sad himself c

Flare on the other hand, had a sullen face; her eyes looked down as if they had no life... It was as if Flare could care less about the end of the world... She just wanted to cry her heart out... but with Will's presence, doing that would be embarrassing for Aramis's guest... She IS in his household after all... crying in front of his guest would be impolite... "...Sorry..." Flare said softly without looking at Will...

"Wh-?" Will's face showed disbelief... Why did Flare apologize? Will wondered, saddening himself more... "...Why...?" Will couldn't help but let out his questioning words... How could the girl before, who was so full of energy and so cute whenever she smiles, turn into someone with a face of despair and depression? Whenever Will looked at Flare being all happy, his face would turn red and his heart would flutter... But... looking at Flare now, it was as if Will's heart was chained heavily. "...Please, don't cry..." Will softly said...

Flare didn't react, except she turned around, as if not wanting to face Will.

"Please... Don't cry..." Will repeated, his tone sounding weaker c

Flare didn't know what was running inside Will's mind... nor did she care... She had her own problems, and pity from someone who she had just met isn't something she needs, or want for that matter... But...gently... ever so gently... a pair of seemingly frail arms embraced the fragile figure of Flare's now trembling body from behind... A hint of surprise was evident on Flare's face as she let out a weak voiceless gasp...

"...Please... Don't cry..." Will repeated again, with his voice breaking up, as if sobbing, ignoring his clothes getting wet from Flare's still-wet robe, thanks to the untimely rain...

"...Why...?" Flare grimaced as she said, not caring she was thinking out loud...

...Why IS it so? WHY is Will doing this for her? How could he ask her to stop crying when he doesn't even know what caused Flare her sadness? Could Will actually care for her? Is Will actually worried for her? If that was the case, how could he have such thought when they've only met? Is Will simple-minded? Or was he just too nice?

"...I don't... *Hic* I don't want to see you cry... So please... Don't cry anymore..." Will leaded...

...Despite being drenched by the rain, Flare felt a bit warm behind her, where Will's head rested... Tears... Will was crying... crying for Flare... crying for someone he met only today... it was weird, even for Flare... but... Flare didn't mind... No. In fact... Flare welcomed it... Flare had no one to turn to; Tomoe wasn't her usual self, and the thief was too intimidating for her that she couldn't bare being in the same roof as her to look for the rest... Flare was alone... again... Just... just like the time when... her mother left her... Flare's heart began to ache as she clutched her chest.

"Ugh!" Will suddenly tightened his embrace around Flare as if in reaction.

...Will's reaction caught Flare in a slight bit of surprise... "...Why..." Flare muttered...

...Will didn't respond... he just wept while still holding on to Flare...

...Flare wanted to ask... why is he crying for her? What would make this boy cry like this...? Flare tried to think rationally... but... emotion eventually gave in... Flare faced the boy embracing her from behind and accepted the embrace, putting her hands on the boy's frail chest as she dug her face on his chest, sobbing... Flare was all alone... Flare knew using Will just to ease her emotional problem was wrong, but in her current state, she could care less about being right or wrong... she just needed someone to be by her side... and Will just happened to be there... and Will was more than willing to help...

"Hey guys, I got-" Aramis, who had just returned from getting the glasses of water as well as a dry towel on his shoulders, stopped from saying anything as he saw Will and Flare embracing each other... Aramis felt awkward... but ignoring the redness on his face, Aramis walked towards his friends and placed the glasses of water beside them. Gently, Aramis nudged at Flare... "Hey, Flare. You're gonna catch a cold like that... I got you a towel... Get a nice hot dip in the bathtub. I'll dry your clothes in the mean time." Aramis offered... in fact, it was the first time Aramis offered anything to anyone, other than Etna...

Flare reluctantly separated herself from Will's arms and headed for the bathroom, as Aramis suggested...

Will frowned as he watched Flare off...

"...Well, you two sure got close real quick." Aramis said out of the blue.

Will didn't react... "...I just... want to see her smile again..."

Araims raised a brow... "...Why?"

...A tear fell down Will's cheeks as he faced Aramis with his face filled with sadness... "...Don't you want to see he happy too?"

At that, Aramis looked at Will sternly as he understood what Will meant; To Will, Flare was a cheerful girl who shines when she's at her best; it was the first impression Will got from Flare. Seeing her sad was just too depressing for Will... After all, her cheerfulness was what got Will attracted to her... seeing someone he liked to be sad would also make him sad... to Aramis, the same applies, except he had his emotions in check so that he wouldn't cry like Will did... but... seeing how the two just acted, Aramis couldn't help but think if being emotional is a bad thing or not...

...Aramis sighed... "...Why don't you help me dry Flare's clothes? Use your wind magic to blow-dry her robe."

Will didn't respond; he simply took the robe that Aramis handed him... with a simple cast, wind was cycling around Flare's robe.

Aramis turned and walked off to leave the room, with one of Flare's clothing on his hand.

Noticing Aramis leaving, Will looked at him... then noticed the piece of clothing on his hand... then blushed, noticing that it was Flare's... uh... underwear... "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-"

"Huh?" Hearing Will stutter, Aramis looked at Will, who was blushing really hard. "...What's gotten onto you?"

"Wh-wh-what are you gonna do with THAT?" Will exclaimed, pointing at the piece of clothing Aramis was holding...

Looking at what he was holding, Aramis furrowed his eyes at Will as he blushed himself. "Well, I'm gonna put this near the fireplace, DUH! Like I'm gonna let us stare at this thing!"

"Oh, Uh.. R-r-right..." Will nodded.

Aramis sighed. "...Just dry that already." Aramis said in exasperation and left...

Flustered, Will inadvertently strengthened his wind magic, causing Flare's robe to wrinkle. Luckily, Will quickly noticed the robe's condition a few minutes later and weakened his magic before any damage was done...

"I'm back..." Aramis spoke as he entered the room, causing Will to flinch in a bit of surprise.

"Th-that was quick." Will said.

"I left her underwear in the dryer."

"Oh. Okay then..." Content with Aramis's reply, Will returned his attention to drying the robe... then realization struck. "...You have a dryer? Then why did you ask me to dry Flare's robe?"

Aramis grinned. "Payback for cheating me."

"Awwwwww!" Will cried out like a tricked child.

...Aramis's grin... quickly turned into a simple smile. "...Well, at least to do something for Flare, right?"

Will gave a slight look of surprise from Aramis's last sentence... then frowned... "...This is nothing... I wish I could do more than simple chores like this..."

"Ah, don't beat yourself up about it. It's the thought that counts."

"...Thanks..." Will smiled weakly... "...You know, Aramis, you're very nice to your friends."

Aramis shrugged... with an unnoticeable smile on his face "...Whatever..."

"...Would you also take care of me if I brake down like that?"

Aramis half-closed his eyes as he looked at Will. "Don't get mushy with me; I'm no good with that sort of thing."

Will scratched his head with a smile. "Sorry."

Aramis sighed. "Well, I think her underwear is about dry now; they weren't that wet anyways... Er... no innuendos intended."

"...What?"

"Nothing. Forget what I said." Aramis sweatdropped.

"...Well, her robe is about done too."

"Good." Aramis took the robe and exited the room and headed for the dryer. Opening the dryer, he took out the single piece of clothing inside and neatly folded it, despite its wrinkled state.

...In the bathroom, Flare's body soaked in the tub, showing nothing but her shoulders up to her head... Her face was still in melancholy. Flare embraced herself, as if in an attempt to comfort herself... The water was warm... but she still felt cold...

...The door to the bathroom opened, causing Flare to yelp slightly in surprise, reflexively covering her chest area... Flare forgot that the tub was concealed by a blurry translucent sliding door.

"...Flare, I dried your clothes for you..." Aramis spoke, making Flare quietly sigh in relief. "...I'll just put them here, okay?" Aramis said as he placed flare's clothes in a nearby basket and left and locked the door.

Alone once again, Flare weakly washed her shoulders... the water was getting cold... Getting out of the tub, Flare took dried herself with a towel and wore her clothes... yet after wearing her usually-warm robe,... Flare still felt... cold...

...As Flare exited the bathroom, she returned to Aramis's room.

As she entered, the two boys faced her with concern on their faces...

...Flare, who was holding herself, trembled weakly... but not weak enough for Will and Aramis to not notice...

"Flare...!" Will yelped, worried for the little mage.

"...It's alright... I'm just cold..." Flare said, rubbing her arms... And from out of nowhere, a blanket covered her shoulders. Looking back, Flare saw Aramis as he guided he to his bed.

"...You look pretty aweful right now... you should sleep in for the night." Aramis offered.

"...Eh?" Flare slightly widened her face.

"...You don't want to go home yet, do you?"

"...I..." ...Flare couldn't reply; Aramis was right on the money... "...Thank you..." Flare replied with a frown as she could do nothing but accept Aramis's suggestion. The little mage headed over to Aramis's bed ad quickly laid down, not even bothering to put the pillow under her head. Not even five minutes passed and Flare was already soundly asleep... Unnoticed by the two boys, a tear rolled down her cheeks as she slept...

...Will's eyes was still glued to Flare; from the moment she entered the room, to the second she fell asleep, Will still watched Flare with a sad expression.

...Aramis sighed "...I'm goin to lay on the couch; it's been a long day."

"O-oh... Th-then, I'm-"

"You're stayin here and watch over Flare." Aramis said.

"E-eh?"

"It's still raining, so I don't think you'll be able to go home soon."

"Uuu~..." Will weakly groaned. "..D-don't tell me I'm gonna have to watch over her the whole time while she's sleeping. That'll make me look like a creep! And I can't stay up the whole night!" Will defended.

"I didn't mean literally, you idiot. Just make sure she's not alone once she wakes up. You could sleep beside her if you want; I'm sure she'll understand."

"Wh... Wh-what?" Will exclaimed.

"Stop being such a baby. You'd rather watch her all night while the two of us sleep comfortably?"

"Uuu~" Will groaned again with a defeated expression with drooped shoulders. "...Fine..."

"Why don't you act like a demon for once? It's good for ya." Aramis commented as he exited the room and headed for the couch located in the living room.

...Alone with the sleeping Flare, Will stared at the sleeping little girl. Seeing her, Will walked towards the bed she slept on... Looking at her face, Will noticed her eyes were seemingly moist. Out of kindness, Will wiped her face with his finger.

...Reacting to Will's fingers, Flare subconsciously went to scratch her eyes... but as her hands were headed for her face, Will's hand and hers touched, causing Will to freeze. Feeling Will's hand, Flare held it, like a child would hold her blanky, as if seeking comfort from the owner of the hand...

Shocked for a second, Will realized that Flare was still asleep. "(...Is she dreaming?)" Will thought... With Flare holding his hand, Will imagined how happy Flare must've been with the people she cared about... Flare probably thinks that the hand she was holding was one of her loved ones as she held on, seeking comfort... Will did nothing but watch Flare's sad, sleeping face.

...Just then, Will remembered what Aramis said... "(...Why don't you act like a demon for once?)" Will replied in his head.

...Will was a kind-hearted demon in Flare and Aramis's eyes; expecting him to do something... demon-like... would be out-of-character, but unsurprising for them... "...Act like a demon... huh..." Will thought out loud... He wanted to comfort Flare, but he couldn't... He wanted to do something for Flare, but couldn't... Then maybe... he could act like an object? Yes... Will could use this excuse to help Flare... And in a way, this IS out-of-character for him; after all, he has no business with Flare's affairs, but, hearing Aramis's words (as well as his feelings), Will gently caressed Flare's cheek. Will laid down beside Flare... and embraced her, Flare's hold on his hand... "I... want... to help you... No... I want... to protect you..." Will thought aloud again... With his logic, people need good reasons to do what they do; sometimes it's for money... sometimes it's for one's own ego... But for Will, he doesn't need, nor WANT a good reason... he just wants to do what he wants... at least for now... His reason?

...To protect her smile...

...Five minutes past, and Will eventually fell asleep, holding onto Flare.

...Flare's sleeping face lightened as another tear rolled down her cheeks.

Aramis, who re-entered the room to check up on his friends, saw the two sleeping; it was to his slight surprise to see Will beside Flare... a smile crept onto Aramis's lips as he returned back to the living room. Laying back down on the couch, Aramis returned to his indulgence and read the book titled 'Frankenstein'; a small, yet bright lamp was lit, helping Aramis read his book... "...Stupid humans..." Aramis snickered as he read the book, nearing the ending.

But before Aramis could finish the last three pages, the doorbell rang. "...Now what moron would come here at this hour?" Aramis said as he stood up and went for the door. "...Big muscles? Or maybe a genius? Naaah, unlikely... probably a fleet-footed one... Heeheehee..." Aramis thought out loud, imagining his (probably) 'new parts', A.K.A. his 'visitor'... But upon opening the door... his expectations, as well as his smirk, faded and turned sour when he saw his visitor...

...It was Tomoe... an umbrella was shielding her from the rain as she held another seemingly cuter umbrella in her other hand. "...Is Flare here? She forgot her umbrella..." Tomoe asked with a concerned expression.

As he took the umbrella from Tomoe's hand, Aramis couldn't hide his snarl as he growled silently. "...They're sleeping."

"What? They? Sleeping?" Tomoe asked with one-word-per-sentence, confused; "Flare never said anything about spending the night. Where is she?"

"They're SLEEPING..." Aramis repeated, emphasizing on the last word.

"WHO are they? Let me in. I need to see Flare."

"THEY'RE... SLEEPING..." Aramis repeated again... this time, emphasizing on both words, while glaring at Tomoe.

Fed up, Tomoe wore a stern expression. "Child, I don't want to force you, but I need to see Flare." Tomoe commanded, holding the door to let herself in.

In response, Aramis snapped his fingers... and a rotting arm suddenly popped from the ground where Tomoe was standing on, grabbing hold of Tomoe's leg.

Although surprised, Tomoe's reflexes were quick as she quickly bent down to snap the arm in two...but before she could even grab the arm holding her leg, another arm suddenly popped out, grabbing her arm. Reflexively again, Tomoe jerked her arm away, hoping to break the arm off... but as she did so, a whole zombie was launched upwards, thanks to Tomoe jerking back... And at that point, zombies quickly popped out of the ground, surrounding Tomoe. With her leg taken by the rotting arm, Tomoe couldn't escape as the Zombies overwhelmed her. Before Tomoe could use her last free arm, a zombie was able to get a hold on her. The zombies, although already dead, weren't as weak as the other zombies; they were completely different...

Surprised by the current events, Tomoe, who would usually be able to escape-and-counter multiple opponents, was completely immobilized by the number of zombies surrounding her, as well as the zombies holding her down. Thanks to the zombies' extraordinary strength, Tomoe's struggles were in vain. With that, Tomoe was able to see why Laharl would get worried when Aramis would lose his zombies; Aramis was no ordinary boy...

With Tomoe pinned, Aramis looked at her eye-to-eye. "...For someone who's Flare's mentor, you sure are doing a horrible job."

"Wh-?"

"I don't know what happened to Flare... but after seeing the fact that she turned out like this in such a short amount of time shows how poor a mentor you are to her."

...Tomoe's eyes widened... "T... Turned what? What happened to Flare?" Tomoe said, turning frantic.

Aramis sighed in exasperation. "...Forget it. I'm done wasting my spit on you." Aramis said as he turned his back on Tomoe. "...It's up to Flare to decide whether she'll return to you or not... But right now... Let her rest from all of you and your stupidity. I don't know what happened to you to neglect Flare like you did..." Aramis, without turning his body, Glared at Tomoe. "...But that's no excuse." Saying his piece, Aramis walked deeper into his house as the zombies closed the door.

As the door shut, the zombies holding down Tomoe immediately let go of her as the returned to their respectful places. As Tomoe was now free, she ran for the door, banging it once. "ARAMIS!" Tomoe shouted, resting her head on the wooden door, sobbing...

Aramis, who was actually only a few steps away from the door with his back turned, listened to Tomoe's cries; clearly, Tomoe cares for Flare... Aramis knew this; he just hates the fact that Flare became sad and Tomoe didn't do a thing about it...

"...Tomorrow... I'll... I'll be back for her..." Tomoe said in between sobs...

...Thanks to the rain, Aramis couldn't hear the footsteps of Tomoe leaving... after standing still for a few minutes, Aramis tossed aside the umbrella he was holding and returned to his couch. Picking up the book, he tossed it aside, his mood to read quickly vanished. Aramis turned off the lamp, laid on his couch and covered his eyes with his forearm, sighing... "...What a day..." Aramis murmured, hoping to fall asleep.

.

...Morning eventually came as sunlight seeped through the window in Aramis's room.

With the light hitting Flare's eyes, Flare winced lightly at the sudden flash of light through her eyelids. As she subconsciously turned and buried her head on the bed, Flare slowly opened her eyes in awakening... And suddenly, Flare felt something move in front of her, as if it reacted to her moving... And to Flare's surprise... in front of her... was Will's sleeping face... Immediately, Flare turned red. Flare soon realized that Will was sleeping beside her... and not only that... Will's hand was wrapped around her... Question marks surrounded Flare as she recapped what happened last night...

...She sulked and wept the whole night until she fell asleep...

...Will also cried for some apparent reason...

...With knowing only two factors, it wasn't enough to answer why Will was sleeping BESIDE Flare; and HOLDING her for that matter. Hoping to free herself, Flare slowly carried the arm that held her, slowly freeing herself from his embrace.

...But as Flare was about to be free, Will's face lightly cringed as he moaned.

Startled, Flare accidentally dropped Will's hand, startling the little boy, and ultimately waking him up.

...Slowly, Will opened his eyes. Although still half-asleep, the first thing Will saw was... something so adorable, that he'd almost squeeze the life out of it... But deciding to be gentle, he held the hand of the girl in front of him...

...Flare blushed at Will's gentle hand holding her...

...Blinking twice, Will's sight began to clear up... and the first thing he saw (clearly) was... a blushing Flare...

Seeing Will eye-to-eye, Flare looked at Will blankly.

Will did the same, except Will was agape, as if he wanted to say something... "Uh... ummmm... Goo...Good morning...?" Will said with a sweatdrop, greeting the little girl.

...Flare didn't respond; she just stared at the young boy... Flare blinked twice... then suddenly got up from the bed in exclamation. "Lady Tomoe! I didn't tell her I'd be sleeping here!"

"E-eh?" Will stammered in confusion.

"...Looks like you guys are already awake." A vopce behind the two spoke, belonging to Aramis.

"Aramis! Thank you for letting me stay for the night, but I need to get back home. Lady Tomoe might be looking for me." Flare said in a frantic.

"Uh yeah. About that..." Aramis scratched his cheek. "...Your mentor came here last night right around the moment you fell asleep."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Coz you just fell asleep. Not to mention you didn't seem to want to go home at that time... Besides, I was able to... uh... _'persuade'_ her to let you stay for the night."

Flare sighed. "..Thank you, Aramis. I really owe you a lot today." Flare smiled in gratitude.

"Ah, Don't mention it... Besides, if you're gonna thank someone, thank Will."

"Will?"

"M-ME?" Will, who also got off the bed, stammered as he turned red.

Flare faced the young green mage, giving him a stern gaze...

"...A-ah..." Will's mouth was hanging down as he witnessed another spectacle (At least in his eyes); yesterday, he saw Flare being energetic, then suddenly turn sullen... but now... there was a different air around Flare... it was as if Will was looking at something... majestic... Flare's hair gently danced as the wind blew her hair thanks to the open window of Aramis's room...

...But despite Flare giving Will a stern exporession, her eyes revealed her struggle to look for an answer to the questions in her head... "...Why...?" The words escaped Flare's lips.

"...Eh...?"

...But before they could get any further if their conversation, the doorbell rang, startling the three.

"Ugh. What a way to ruin the mood." Aramis murmured. "Flare, I think your mentor is at the door."

"What? Lady Tomoe?" Flare said, as if completely forgetting what happened a few seconds ago.

"She said she'd be back around this morning; I'm guessing that's her ringing the doorbell."

Quickly reacting, Flare ran towards the door. Opening it, Flare found Tomoe with a surprised look; after all, who wouldn't be surprised to find someone unexpected to be in one of your friends' home?

"Fl-Flare?" Tomoe stammered, surprised but Flare's appearance. On her eyes were barely-visible tears, ready to fall at any given moment.

"Lady Tomoe!" Flare called, embracing the martial artist. "Lady Tomoe, I'm sorry I stayed here at Aramis' home without your permission."

Tomoe let out a chuckle. "It's alright... As long as you're fine..."

"Lady Tomoe..." Flare looked at her mentor face-to-face. "...Are _you_ alright now?"

"...Huh?" Tomoe's eyes slightly widened, caught by surprise by Flare's sudden question... Goes to show that there are some things you can't hide... especially if the person you're hiding it from knows a lot about you "... I will be..." Tomoe gently smiled at her pupil. "...Thank you Flare... and... I'm so sorry..." Tomoe apologized as she returned the little mage's embrace.

"...Lady Tomoe..."

Tomoe faced her pupil with a warm smile. "Come on. Let's go home..." Tomoe said as she stood up and gently held Flare's hand... but...

"...Ah..." Flare didn't follow... her feet were glued to the ground.

A bit surprised, Tomoe looked at Flare...

"...La...Lady Tomoe, I..." Flare tried to speak; the words in her head were itching to come out of her mouth... "...I... Th-the thief, she... I..." ...Steeling herself, Flare eventually spoke... "...I killed her sister...

...Knowing where the conversation was going, Tomoe looked at Flare with a stern expression.

"...I...I don't know what she thinks of me... I... I don't know what she'd do... " Flare said as she trembled...

...Tomoe embraced the little girl again... "...It's alright... I won't let anything bad happen... I promise..."

"...N-no..."

"...No?"

"...I want to talk to her..." Flare said with a determined face.

"...Are you sure? It's not your fault. It was me who-"

"No, Lady Tomoe." Flare interrupted. "...It was me who killed her sister... Even if it was you who told me... it doesn't change the fact that I was the one who shed her blood... That's why... I want to settle this..." Flare replied with a louder volume than her last sentence, showing her determination.

...A small smile crept on Tomoe's face as she sighed gently... "...Alright... I'll watching how it goes..."

"...Thank you..." Flare smiled as well.

"..Now let's go home." Tomoe held Flare's hand as they walked together.

...As they took a few steps, Flare looked back at her friends. "...I'll be back..." Flare said with a determined face... but with a smile... which seemed... different from what Will saw when he first met Flare; Will blushed as he watched Flare go...

"We know you will." Aramis replied as he also watched Flare walk off.

...And as Tomoe and Flare eventually disappeared from their sights, the two young boys re-entered the house... "Wait..." Will spoke out... "...Why didn't they just use your dimensional gate instead of just walking all the way back to their home?"

"Eh, leave them in their little drama." Aramis shrugged.

Will sweatdropped.

* * *

WOW! I'm on a ROLE today :D. Two chapters in a month. FINALLY, I'm getting somewhere... not to mention the next chapter is already over 1400 words, which is DEFINITELY fast in my book...

Anyways, this chapter got a bit different from what I was expecting, but it's different in a good way... and due to that, I had to divide this chapter again; as you can see, it's not as long as the usual... in the early stages of this story, I usually always post at around 2 to 3000 words each chapter... now, I'm posting at around 7 to 9000 words... This one in particular, has more than 6,600 words, which isn't bad if I say so myself...

...Now then... In this story, When Aramis said that he didn't intended to say any... "Innuendos" He wasn't; I only saw the innuendo when I read it in my head xD.

...Oh, and as you can see, in this story, Davis is the main man... In my next story, '_**Classmates And**_', Flare is the main _WOMAN_! Itching to see it? I sure hope so... and as you may have noticed, this story seemed one-sided regarding 'relationships'... I'm confident that my next story will be VERY different... I'm imagining that you'll be thinking of who she'll end up with :D... who are the guys in the story? Well, Will is one of them.. who are the rest? That'll be revealed in due time...


	37. The Moment of Truth

..Okay... I've got good news, and some bad news... Good news is this part of the story is going better than I was expecting... Bad news is I got so many problems, I almost forgot about this story... If it wasn't for real life, I would've passed this chapter over a week ago!

Also, as you may have noticed, this chapter is pretty short... I figured I'd return to my habit of shortening my chapters... Looking at it now, it doesn't seem all that bad... hopefully, I don't regret my decision...

Lastly, I think this chapter is a bit rushed; if you re-read this story, you might find changes via rewrites, changes, etc...

* * *

Chapter 37: The Moment of Truth

...Robin was aimlessly walking around with a plain expression, whistling a tune. On her hand, she playfully juggled a small sack that made jingling sounds, most likely coins... Well, as a thief, she's sure to come around with some loot from some unfortunate person, whoever that person is, not that it matters...

...And as she was just simply minding her own business... she felt a presence; two of them to be exact... one of them had a powerful aura... The other was small, but still powerful. Curious, Robin faced the source... and found Tomoe and Flare... two people she'd definitely not want to meet...

"...Miss Robin..." Flare called out.

...Feeling uncomfortable, Robin scratched her head over her hat... "...Could'cha just skip wid da formalities? I'm not gud wid dat kind'o thing."

"...Very well..." Flare complied. "...I just want to know what you think of me... k..k...k-k..." Flare stammered, unable to say the words in her head. Taking her time with a pause, Flare inhaled deeply... "...I killed your sister!" Flare said loudly, as if shouting.

Robin's face showed a bit of surprise, but quickly turned slightly annoyed... "...Are you tryin tu get me angry?" Robin asked; it wasn't rhetorical or anything... Robin was actually asking this question...

"No." Flare answered in a heartbeat. "...I just want to know your thoughts with this."

...Robin's annoyance grew. "...What SHULD I think ov it? Are you bragging that you killed muh sistr?"

"NO! I'm not bragging anything! I just want to know what you think of it!"

"I hate it! THAT'S whut I tink ov it!" Robin shouted, with tears running down her cheeks. "...I mean, whut kinda siblin would I be if I like how you killed muh sistr?"

...Flare turned silent for a few seconds before replying... "...I'm sorry..." Flare said softly... no tears, but determination was present on her face.

"..Wh...wh-" A bit surprised, Robin had nothing coherent came out of her mouth.

"...If I knew that we'd be-"

"I apologize as well..." Tomoe interrupted, gaining the attention of the two. "...But you and your siblings were enemies of ours. It was... a choice course of action for me to order Flare to kill your sister. I wanted any would-be enemies of ours to know that making an enemy of his highness would be a big mistake; I ordered Flare to kill your sister to set as an example to anyone who becomes his highness's enemy."

...Silence followed after Tomoe's statement.

...Robin scratched her head again, as if feeling awkward... "...Uh... Ummm... Y~eah... Uh... Ummm" Robin pondered. "...D...Dun't worry yer butt about it... what happened in de past stays in de past..."

"Wh-?" A bit dumbfounded by Robin's sudden uncare for the murder of her sister, Flare couldn't help but scoff. "...I, who is the killer of your sister, is in front of you, yet you do nothing? I thought you hate the thought of me killing your sister?"

"Oh I do..." Robin calmly replied... "...But do you want me to do something about it?"

"Wh-?"

"...Yer talkin about dis, hopin dat we'd have no prombums in the future, right?"

"Wh... R...right..."

Robin sighed. "...That Davis feller beat'cha to it. Don't worry yer lil head about it. I'm over it already... and I promise I wun't do anything to ya. So, y'all can relax around me."

"Si-sir Davis talked to you?"

"Yep... Gotta admit, he's a pretty cool gai."

"Where? Where is he?" Flare asked out of excitement.

"Flare!" Tomoe called out to her pupil in a scolding tone. "You're here to talk to Robin; not Davis."

"Uh, r-right."

Robin scoffed again. "Wat else _is_ der too tok about? I already sed that I'm over wat happund."

"... what made you decide to just suddenly get over it? What did Davis tell you to have a change of heart?" Tomoe asked the thief.

...Robin looked at Tomoe, annoyed. "Ask him yerself; I dun't anser to you." With that, Robin walked off.

"Wait!" Flare called out to the thief.

"WHAT?" Robin shouted as she turned again to face the little mage.

"...I'm sorry..." Flare said as she bowed down with sincerity.

...Robin blinked twice... "...Errr... Y-yea... uh... Y-ya know wat, forget it; I'm just not gud wid dis kinda crap." Robin said as she scratched her head as she left.

...As Robin disappeared from their sight, Tomoe and Flare looked at each other... and smiled... and laughed lightly...

"Looks like you don't have to be afraid anymore." Tomoe said to her pupil.

"Yes... But there are still some other things I want fixed." Flare said, as her smile turned stern.

A question mark appeared above Tomoe's head.

Flare faced her mentor with her stern expression... "...Lady Tomoe, ever since we returned to you the stolen piece of yourself, why were you suddenly all sad?"

A bit taken aback by Flare's sudden question, it was then that Tomoe realized that Flare's awareness was growing... and at that point, Tomoe realized that Flare wouldn't stay a child forever... registering this in her mind, Tomoe spoke kelt down on both knees to level herself with Flare's height... "...It was because I was afraid..."

"...A...Afraid...?"

"Yes... I was afraid of what you and the others would think of me..."

"...Why?"

"...What the thief took... you know what it is, right?"

"Ah..." Remembering the incident, she remembered hat he stolen part of Tomoe was her '**love**'

"...Without my love..." Saying the 'L' word made Tomoe blush for a bit as she faltered with her explanation; she was never good at handling such topics... "...I was... free to do what I wanted... because I lost my... love... I never cared about you... I didn't care about treating you so harshly... I didn't care about what Stella thought... I didn't care about..." ...Tears began flowing from Tomoe's cheeks. "...I didn't care about... Davis... I even insulted him by admitting that..." Tomoe paused before continuing.

_"...I loved him..."_

_..._Tomoe continued... "...I still _do_ love him, Flare..." Tomoe admitted... "...I'm scared to know what he thinks of me now... I don't know what would happen if I face him..." ...Silence ensued for a couple of seconds... Tomoe rested her hand on Flare's shoulders as she faced the little mage with teary eyes and a smile. "...You're a brave girl, Flare... You faced your problems faster than I could... I'm very proud of you..."

"L...Lady... Tomoe..." Flare stammered, speechless of Tomoe's statements.

Tomoe stood up. "...I too must face my problems with a steady heart... You taught me that Flare... and for that, I thank you for awakening me."

"Lady Tomoe..." Flare looked up at her mentor with admiration; a small, unnoticeable teardrop formed in her eyes... but the teardrop didn't have time to fall as Flare wiped her eye. "...I'm... I'm sure Davis would understand." Flare said with a serious face.

"What?"

"Davis would definitely understand. I'm sure he won't hate you or anything."

Tomoe chuckled at Flare's kind statement. "...Thank you Flare. Davis is a truly nice man; I'm sure you're right..." Tomoe said softly.

Flare smiled. "...Speaking of Sir Davis, where is he? I haven't seen him since we put him in the hospital."

"...You guys are looking for Davis?" A familiar woman's voice spoke to them from behind. Turning their heads, Tomoe and Flare found Stella.

"Ah, yes. Have you seen him, Miss Stella?" Flare asked innocently.

"...Dunno. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah... wait... now that I think about it, weren't you also looking for him yesterday?"

"Yes..." Flare said rather sadly. "...I haven't seen him at all..."

"Huh... maybe you just missed him. Davis and I talked yesterday. I told him you were looking for him.

"You two talked yesterday?" Flare asked, piquing her interest.

"Yeah."

"...What did you and Sir Davis talk about?"

...Stella blinked twice... twice... "...Oh nothing..." Stella replied, a good three seconds after Flare gave her question. "...And speaking of nothing..." Stella turned to Tomoe... "...Davis was looking for you yesterday."

"M-me?" Tomoe stammered a bit, surprised to find out that the male warrior was looking for her.

"Yeah... uh, didn't you two talk yesterday?"

"N...no..."

"...Huh... that's weird... He told me he was gonna talk to you when we finished talking."

...Tomoe's face turned stern... which was able to hide the small bit of fear in Tomoe's heart... "...What did you and Davis talk about?" Tomoe asked sternly.

...Stella simply smiled. "...You'll find out..." Stella said as she winked at Tomoe.

Tomoe's face turned red at Stella's gesture; seeing as Davis was involved, the thought alone got Tomoe's heart racing.

Stella grinned as she giggled. "...Well, I guess I should get going. If you need me, I'll be right by the yard, training." Stella said to Tomoe, and after saying her piece, left the two to their business.

Tomoe sighed rather heavily, as if in thought.

...hearing her mentor sigh, Flare tugged at Tomoe's side.

Facing her pupil, Tomoe found Flare with a concerned expression. "I...I'll be fine Flare. Don't worry about me..."

...Flare pouted... "...Are we going to go through this again?"

Tomoe sweatdropped. "...Err, I think this is something only I should Handle, Flare..."

"Hmph..." Flare looked away from her mentor, as if rebelling (A common stage of a child's growth). "Fine... Then I guess I'll be going back to Aramis's place then."

"...I'm sorry." Tomoe said, as if in defeat. "...Don't worry; I promise I'll help you with your magic next time, alright?" Tomoe offered to her little (rebelling) pupil, hoping to ease her emotion.

"No need; I have someone who can help me with my magic." Flare declared.

Tomoe gave an expression of slight surprise. "There is? Who?"

"...Will." Flare said; her pouting expression suddenly faded...

"...W...Will...?" Tomoe repeated...

"Mhm." Flare nodded.

"..Um... how is this 'Will' person able to help you with your magic again?"

"He pratices magic, just like me. I do fire magic while he does wind magic."

"I see." Tomoe said, smiling in satisfaction of Flare's answer. "Isn't that good? You found yourself someone to train with."

"...Yes... I guess you're right..." Flare said plainly...

...Tomoe noticed the odd expression on Flare's face... normally, Flare would always have emotion; curiosity, sympathy, cheerfulness, sadness, excitement... Tomoe would always see a different expression on Flare's face... but that moment... the moment they began talking about the boy... Flare showed Tomoe an expression she never saw before... a plain one...

"Uh... Fl-Flare...? Is something wrong?"

"...Huh...?" Flare responded, a bit startled as if thinking of something... "...I-I'm sorry. I spaced out..."

"...You spaced out?" Tomoe said as surprise was imminent on her face; again, it was rare for Flare to space out... in fact, it was the first time for Flare to space out in front of her mentor. Concern grew within the martial artist. "...Flare... Who is this boy you're speaking of?"

"He's my friend. Duh." Flare replied rather dubiously, acting all rebellious again; goes to show how puberty can change how a child acts.

"A friend? When did you meet him?"

"Oh, just yesterday... When you were all sad and stuff..." Flare replied, pouting after giving her last sentence.

Tomoe sighed in defeat...

Flare wondered why her mentor would act the way she did as they talked about Will... why _would_ Tomoe act all concerned for just talking bout the boy?... then a possible answer came to her mind. Without even making sure if it was true, Flare already spoke out..."...If you're worrying about someone possibly bullying me, don't worry; I do the bullying." Flare said, sticking her tongue out... another clear sign of puberty; thinking ahead (despite simply jumping to conclusions).

Seeing as how Flare misinterpreted her, Tomoe just simply giggled. "Very well then. I trust you." Tomoe said, patting Flare on the head, which Flare gladly enjoyed.

"...So, what is your new friend like?"

"Will? He's very nice... in fact, TOO nice; you'd wonder if he's a demon or not."

"Oh, is that so?" Tomoe said, a bit curious of Will's personality... if it wasn't for Flonne to teach the netherworld her viewpoint of love, Tomoe would've suspected Will of ill-intent of deceiving Flare with kindness... "...What makes you say that he's nice?" Tomoe asked.

"Well, he's very considerate... aaand... he's also reserved... Oh, and he's also very timid for a demon." Flare snickered.

Tomoe chuckled at Flare's happy expression.

"...And also..." Flare pondered, thinking of other ideas on describing her new friend... "...And also..." ...As Flare pondered... She remembered the way Will embraced her... and she also remembered how Will stayed beside her till he fell asleep...

"...Flare? Are you alright?"

"Eh...?"

"You're face is all red..."

"...I am...?" Flare asked, unaware that she was-

"...Wait... Flare... A-are you... blushing?"

"...Blushing...?" Flare asked, as if she never heard of the word...

...Blinking twice, Tomoe chuckled a bit nervously "...I must be more stressed that I thought..."

"Are you alright, Lady Tomoe?" Flare returned Tomoe's question. "if you'retired, you should rest."

"..Yes... You're right. I'll do that... You go on ahed, Flare... We'll catch up with your training some other time."

"Alright! It's a promise!" Flare said happily as she ran off and headed for the dimensional gate (clearly tired from walking to-and-from Aramis's house...

...With Flare gone from her sights, Tomoe sighed... "(...What was I thinking? Flare is too young to be thinking of such things...)" Tomoe thought. "(...I should rest... I don't want to meet Davis the way I am now-)"

"Tomoe?" A familiar man's voice called out to the martial artist, startling her as his voice cut off Tomoe's train-of-thought...

To Tomoe's horror, she turned around and found the last person he wanted to see today... "(Da-Da-Davis? Here? NOW? I-I'm not mentally ready yet!)" Tomoe's mind panicked, but was luckily not shown thanks to her only-slightly-surprised expression... UNluckily, her face was red... LUCKILY, Davis was too focused to notice...

"...Tomoe, I want to talk to you about something..." Davis started...

.

.

.

*Ding Dong*

The doorbell to Aramis's house rang.

"...I'm not gonna be happy if I find Flare all sad again..." Aamis loudly grumbled.

"H-huh? Wh-why not?" Will asked, out of worry for her new female friend...

Opening the door, Aramis and Will found Flare... but... not with a sad face, not with a happy expression... but... with a FLUSTERED face of confusion.

Aramis and Will blinked twice... "...Is... something wrong...?" Aramis said, breaking the ice.

Flare's face turned stern... "...Aramis... Blushing... is when someone's face go red, right?"

"...Y...Yeah. So?"

"...Why... do people blush...?" Flare asked in all seriousness.

"...Huh?" Both aramis and Will had question marks flying around their heads (With will also having exclamation marks and a reddened face). "...Uh... Well, people blush when they're either sick... or... when they have someone they like in mind."

"Urk...!" Will gulped, knowing fill well what Aramis meant.

Flare blinked twice... "...Then... am I sick...?" Flare said, holding her forehead with her palm.

Without even thinking, Aramis touched Flare's neck with the back of his hand. "Hmmm... Well, you _are_ warm, but I don't think it'll fit the bill for you to be sick."

"...Then... What could be the reason...?" Flare pondered, putting a finger on her lip, and pretty much ignoring the second possibility...

Meanwhile, Will was already red as he hid his face with a book he was just recently reading.

"...Will...?" Flare called out as she saw Will burying his face with the book, causing Will to jump, thus, revealing his totally red face. "Whoa, your face is all red!" Flare exclaimed. "...Ah~a! You like me, don't you?" Flare guessed with a grin.

Will's mouth went agape, opening and closing like a fish.

Aramis held his laughter. "What about _you_, Flare? Do you like Will? You're red too, y'know."

"...Me...? Like Will...?" Flare blinked twice... "...Naah, Don't think so." Flare said without a second thought.

"Hauuu..." Will (comically) cried.

"Are you sure about your answer?" Aramis said with a grin.

"Y...yeah!" Flare confirmed... although thanks to Aramis reconfirming, a small bit of doubt sprouted within Flare.

"...Then why are you also red?"

"I... I don't know!"

"What were you thinking when you turned red?"

"Wh-what was I thinking...? Ummm..." Flare pondered... and she remembered her conversation with her mentor...

_Flashback..._

"...So, what is your new friend like?"

"Will? He's very nice... in fact, TOO nice; you'd wonder if he's a demon or not."

"Oh, is that so?" Tomoe said, a bit curious of Will's personality... if it wasn't for Flonne to teach the netherworld her viewpoint of love, Tomoe would've suspected Will of ill-intent of deceiving Flare with kindness... "...What makes you say that he's nice?" Tomoe asked.

"Well, he's very considerate... aaand... he's also reserved... Oh, and he's also very timid for a demon." Flare snickered.

Tomoe chuckled at Flare's happy expression.

"...And also..." Flare pondered, thinking of other ideas on describing her new friend... "...And also..." ...As Flare pondered... She remembered the way Will embraced her... and she also remembered how Will stayed beside her till he fell asleep...

"...Flare? Are you alright?"

"Eh...?"

"You're face is all red..."

_...End of flashback..._

Conclusion? Flare was thinking of Will when Tomoe said that Flare was blushing... and that thought alone made Flare blink twice... and turn red even more, to the point of her even feeling all hot... "(No no no no no. That can't be right... What could I possibly like about **him**?)" Flare questioned herself inwardly, taking a glimpse of Will, who was still red in the face, but was looking back at Flare with a bit of confusion. Turning her whole body towards Will, she marched in front of him to the point of having their faces only less than a foot away; Flare looked at him with a serious expression.

"Wh-wh-wh... what?" Will weakly stammered.

It took Flare two seconds before she replied... "...Practice with me." Flare said, maintaining her serious expression.

...Will blinked twice... "...H-huh?"

"I said practice with me!" Flare loudly repeated, as if giving an order.

"E-eh? W-why? P-p-practice what?"

"Magic of course!"

"H-hah?"

"Well? Are you going to practice with me, or not?" Flare spoke out, as if telling will to hurry up with his response.

"I-I-I-I-I-" Will stammered with nothing coherent coming out of his mouth, panicking from flare's unfamiliar change in personality.

From out of nowhere, Aramis pushed Will from behind, causing him to yelp as his body instinctively held on to Flare.

"-Ah!" Will yelped.

"Oof! Don't just fall on me now! You gotta prove yourself to be a man!" Flare said, ignoring the gesture Aramis was hinting.

"Wh-?" Will stammered, sweatdropping; hearing Flare talk about his manliness, it's quite a blow since seeing Will as he is... he's... er... not much of a ... _'man'_ per se...

"Ye~ah, Will... Why not show Flare what you're made of." Aramis said with a grin.

"Arami~s!" Will said with a tone of complaint.

"Now, C'mon! We've got a whole day's worth of practice!" Flare said energetically, taking Will's hand (Almost by force) and quickly exited the house and onto Aramis's yard.

All Will could do was groan loudly... Aramis was smiling at the two. And Flare was back to her old self... all's well that ends well... One thing's for sure, Will's thought was clear in regards to the event within the entire 24 hours, as well as the next, and the next after that, and so on... "(It's been a long day... and it's gonna even longer...)" Will thought as he groaned in defeat, letting the little red mage drag her out...

* * *

Flare: He~llo, everybody! I'm Flare!

Aramis: And I'm Aramis!

Both: And welcome to the GOSSIP CORNER! YAY!

Flare: It's been a while since this was seen, huh?

Aramis: No kidding. Author must be slacking off again... He didn't even bother explain to the readers how I ended up in here!

Flare: Well, I don't think it matters now. You're here, aren't you?

Aramis: I guess... So, what do we have to talk about today?

Flare: Well, for starters, the three of us, including Will, are gonna be in the next story!

Aramis: Yay! More of me in the next story!

Flare: The next story is set after the time of 'Partners And'. In other words, we'll be all grown up in the story!

Aramis: Awesome! Wait... What about Will?

Flare: ...What about him?

Aramis: Will he be all grown p too?

Flare: Yep. Why?"

Aramis: Pfft! *Snicker* Oh I'd like to see _that_.

Flare: *Stares at Aramis*

Aramis: ...What are you looking at?

Flare: I'm imagining you all grown up.

Aramis: Eh, I doubt I'll change much...

Flare: What makes you say that?

Aramis: Intuition.

Flare: ...Huh...

Aramis: *Stared at Flare*

Flare: Wh-what are you looking at? *Covers upper torso*

Aramis: Oh I'm just imagining your older self.

Flare: Oh, admiring my future hot body, huh?

Aramis: *Imagins flt chests* Uhhh... Yeah... *Sweatdrop*

Flare: Well that's all the space we'l be wasting for today.

Aramis: See you next time in the Gossip corner!

Both: Bye~!

*Curtain falls*

Author: ...Are they gone yet? Whew!


	38. One down

Chapter 38: One down

_The following takes place right after Chapter 34..._

.

..

...

"Stella... Do you love me...?" Davis asked with a serious expression on his face... no blush, no shyness...

"...Eh...?" Only a questioning sound came out of Stella's lips as it took a few seconds for her mind to register what Davis just asked...

"...I'm asking if... you love me..." Davis repeated; this time, he was unable to prevent the redness from surfacing to his face.

"Da... Wh... I..." Sella stammered, her face totally red. "W-w-w-well, _that's_ an out-of-the-blue question... h-heheh..." Stella chucked nervously, scratching the back of her head... which Davis found pretty charming... it goes to show that Stella has her cute side; something that definitely earns Davis's attention... one would wonder how no man ever wanted to court her... which made Davis question himself as to WHY he was doing this... lightly shaking his head, unnoticed by the flustered Stella, Davis refocused on his goal, remembering that what he's doing is for the best...

"...C'mon, Stella... please answer me..." Davis said out of growing impatience.

"H-hold your horses!" Stella replied out of panic. "Uh…U-ummm…Uhhh… W…well… U-uh… I… Ummm…" Stella kept stammering… the answer was already in her head, but somehow, she couldn't get herself to say it…

At every second passing, Davis was getting more and more restless… "…Oh, come on! You don't mind being direct with me, but you can't take it if _I_ get straight with you?" Davis lashed out, clearly losing his cool as his face was totally red.

"Wh-?" Surprise overtook Stella as Davis exclaimed at her for the first time. "Wh- wh… W...Th-then **WHY are you asking such a question when you already know the answer**?" Stella retorted, her face getting redder and redder.

"I… I just want don't want to make any bad misunderstandings is all!" Davis said, turning even redder himself. "A…and don't change the subject! You just said before that you love me, don't you?"

"H-how can you expect me to answer that when you're asking me so demandingly?" Stella exclaimed her question.

"S-sorry... U-um..." Davis paused for a good two seconds, then exhaled in exasperation; that alone got Stella even more nervous. "...Look, I'm just sorting out my feelings, alright? Things aren't looking pretty good, so I'm doing my part as a man..." Davis declared.

"Da... Davis..." Stella blushed, stammering Davis's words...

Davis inhaled for two seconds, then exhaled for the same time, fixing his eyes towards the obviously-flustered female warrior. "I just... want to confirm your feelings... don't want to look like an idiot who doesn't know anything about this kind of thing... not that I know _anything_ from the start..." Davis sighed. "...So Stella-... huh?" A bit of confusion could be seen on Davis's face as he saw a teary-eyes Stella with a smile on her face. "St...Stella?"

Stella dried her cheeks, only to be wet again from more tears flowing from her eyes. "You know..." Stella spoke with a soft, melancholic tone. "...I've always been ridiculed by a lot of the boys and girls my age back in my days as a liebe... always telling me to quit fighting... I never did because fighting ran in my family..." Stella closed her eyes as she spoke, causing more tears to flow down her cheeks "My mother was a warrior too, as was my father... and as if it was a natural thing, I also liked what my parents became... so obviously, I also trained to become a warrior and succeed my parents' titles as warriors... and... wouldn't you know it; I was a born-natural..." Stella smiled wide, showing confidence. "...My teacher was strict, but she was proud of my progress as well as the skills I displayed..." ...Stella wiped off a tear, again, only to be replaced by more tears flowing. "...So wouldn't it be a waste if I didn't let my skills flourish?" Stella asked with a sad smile.

Davis simply nodded rather weakly.

"I thought so too..." Stella complied to Davis's response, as if expecting it. "...I followed what was in my heart, and I trained to become a warrior, despite what anyone said. I enjoyed my training, and I was making my parents proud... And eventually, people's taunting became a norm to me that I pretty much felt nothing of what they say anymore..." ...Stella smiled sadly... "...Then..." ...Stella's smile shrunk... Then she returned it rather forcefully... "...I had my first crush..."

Davis remained silent; he knew where this was going...

"...I've told you this before, right?"

"..Yeah..."

"...He was nice to me at first; he didn't even mind that I was a warrior... so I thought he was able to accept me for what I was..." ...Stella closed her eyes... "...Big mistake there... he turned from a nice guy to a big jerk the moment he lost to me in a duel... guess he was just trying to give off a good image... Boy, was I stupid back then..."

"Stella..." Davis spoke her name, only to be silenced by Stella's continuation.

"-I mean, who would _want_ to have a _good_ impression here in the netherworld? The only good impression here is a bad one..."

...Davis kept quiet...

"At that point, I believed that no one would accept me for what I am... I just flirted out with any random, cute-looking guy I saw, despite believing that I'll be rejected again just because I was a flat-chested warrior; I was either deliberately blinding myself with false hope, or simply acted that way because I had nothing to lose..." Stella opened her eyes as her gaze met with Davis... "...Then... I met you..." Stella said with her smile widening gently...

Davis slightly turned red at the obvious compliment.

"...When I first saw you, I thought of you as nothing more than a handsome face... but when time flew by, I was starting to think that... this time might be different... so, I took the chance and asked you straight out..." Stella said with her face red and her smile still gentle.

Davis reactively looked away in embarrassment, still remembering the past... back when Selena was still new to the group, Stella bravely asked Davis how he felt about her...

...Stella giggled... "...Ah, I could still remember how you reacted..."

"Eugh..." Davis groaned in embarrassment. "I had no clue when it came to that sort of thing; spare me back then, would you?"

"...The way you acted with me... was completely different from what I've seen so far... it... was kinda refreshing..."

Davis's serious expression returned.

"But of course, I was somewhat new to... competition..."

Davs raised his brows at her last word; competition... then he turned red for realizing it.

"I guess it was kinda selfish of me; thinking that you should've looked at me instead of someone else..." Stella closed her eyes as she said this, then opened them again... "But I learned that if I had continued to think like this, I wouldn't be able to consider your feelings properly..."

If Davis hadn't known any better, he could've sworn Stella's already-red face turned even redder.

"...Then... I realized... that all those times when I was playing around with those other guys... I was just looking for affection... looking for someone to like me for who I am; I was never looking for love in the first place... I was just looking for... a friend..." Stella took a flashback, remembering when Tomoe accepted her request for friendship... "And also... I also came to realize that..." ...Stella's smile suddenly broke into what appeared to be a nervous expression. "Uh... U-um..." Stella stammered as she looked away.

"St-Stella...?" Davis called out of concern.

Stella sighed, then she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I just realized now that... I've... never given you a proper confession."

"H-huh? Er, W-well, y...yeah, I guess..." Davis scratched his head, all flustered.

"...Back then, I was making approaches on you simply because I wanted you to notice me... I never had any deep feelings back then; they were all simply... empty..." Stella gave an apologetic face, then returned her smile. "...But now..."

Davis gulped.

"...Now, things are different... Back then, you would squirm your way out of answering my questions... but now... here you stand, ready to give me the answer to the question I was foolish to truly understand... Now, I believe that I've finally come understand my feelings..." Stella stood firmly. "...Davis..."

_**"...I love you..."**_

Davis never knew how Stella truly felt... he just assumed that Stella had feelings for him... When he thought about it, Stella's confession today had a much greater impact on him than when she lost her memories; because she remembers everything, she could give good reasons as to why and how she fell in love with him than when she lost her memories... which made Davis all the more flustered.

Stella's smile eventually turned into a cheeky grin... "...Just so you know, the time when I confessed to you when I lost my memories doesn't count as my first confession to you."

"U-uh..." Davis merely stood there, flustered.

"...Oh, and I don't think kissing counts as a confession either." Stella added.

"Urk..."

Stella turned around and stretched her arms upwards as she. "Ah, what a load-off! It's actually pretty refreshing when you let out, huh?"

"U...Um..."

"Well, _I've_ let out what I've been keeping inside... now, it's your turn." Stella faced Davis with a wide smile; as if she hadn't smiled in a while.

"E-eh?"

"You were gonna tell me something, right? Something to do with my feelings for you." Stella said with an innocent smile.

It took a second and a half for Davis to remember his main purpose for confronting Stella. Davis sighed, inhaled for about two seconds, then exhaled for one. "...Stella... I'm going to answer that now..."

"...Go ahead..." Stella complied, still maintaining her smile.

...Davis... bowed to the female warrior... "..I'm sorry... I can't return the way you feel about me..." Davis said, with no hesitation from his tone... Thus, finally rejecting the female warrior's feelings...

...However, Stella's smile didn't falter; it was as if she was expecting it. With her smile still intact, Stella sighed. "...I got rejected, huh?" Stella turned around and faced the landscape.

...Both of them stayed silent for a few moments; Davis was feeling awkward as Stella took this rather well...

Noticing Davis's awkwardness, Stella returned her focus on Davis. "Wow, you really don't handle atmospheres like these, do you?" Stella spoke with a somewhat cheeky, yet playful attitude.

"Ugh. Give me a break. I just don't know how you're able to take this so well."

"Well, duh! I've been waiting for your answer since forever, dummy." An imaginary dagger labeled 'dummy' stabbed Davis. "You'd think I'd see this coming by now."

"Uuugh... S-sorry." Davis stuttered, blushing.

"It's alright. We're still friends, right?"

Davis smiled. "...Yeah."

"Now then..." Stella approached the male warrior. "Could you do me a favor and close your eyes?"

"Huh?"

"I wanna do something, but I can't do it with you looking at me."

Raising a brow, Davis reluctantly did what he was told. "...When do I open them?"

"Oh, you'll know."

Hearing Stella's words, Davis noticed how close Stella got to him; almost only a few inches away. "Uh... N-now I'm getting nervous."

"Oh, you should be." Stella playfully teased.

"Uuuh..." Davis began to sweat as heat started to generate throughout his body... and as he was about to speak, something soft sealed his lips... it was a familiar and wonderful feeling. Without a second passing, Davis's eyes bolted open and found Stella's face so close to his, with their lips gently intertwined with each other; again, Stella had stolen another kiss from the male warrior.

Before Davis could react, Stella parted with Davis's irresistible lips, exhaling once and smiled.

Davis simply stood there, dumbfounded and red all over.

Stella snickered. "Two stolen kisses... how's that for your first and second kiss?" Stella teased.

Unbeknownst to Stella, she had inadvertently triggered a memory of Davis; he remembered that his first kiss didn't come from Stella, but from the archer, Selena. The thought alone got Davis redder than before.

"Oh wait... That wasn't your first kiss, huh?" Stella said.

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Davis shouted.

"Huh? Well, duh. You were all hypnotized by the love potion before, remember? I was the one you locked your eyes on." Stella said, flustered. "...And didn't Selena say that you were conscious when that happened?"

"...O...oh..." Davis calmed down, realizing that Stella meant the love potion incident.

"..Oh...?" Stella repeated what Davis said. "You're acting like you're referring to... something else..."

"Urk"

Stella's eyes widened at Davis's obvious reaction. "OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH! There's another one who already kissed you besides me?" Stella squealed, like a girl hearing hot gossip.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-NOBODY!" Davis stuttered as he shouted.

"Oh, come on! Don't be so innocent!" Another dagger, labeled 'innocent', stabbed Davis. "Be a Demon! Spill it! who is it?"

"No! I'm not telling you!"

"So there IS someone who got to you besides me! Ahahahahaha!" Stella cackled.

"N-NO! I mean- Auuuuugh..." Davis groaned.

"So who is it! come on, tell me!"

"I said I'm not telling you!"

"So it's Selena!"

"**_WHAT_**? H-H-H-ow did- Wh-wh-wh-what- Bu-bu-but-"

"Gotcha." Stella winked.

"...Huh...?"

"...SO IT WAS SELENA!" Stella exploded in a fit of laughter.

"Bu-bu-but... H-how did you know?"

"Duh! Analysis! Tomoe may like you, but she was never ready to confess to you, let alone kiss you. But Selena is so unpredictable that she might just go and do it just to make fun of you." Said the surprisingly intelligent Stella, calming down from all her laughing.

"Aaaaargh..." Davis groaned in exasperation.

"...So... THAT was why you acted that way when I asked you."

"You think?"

"Heehee. Sorry." Stella stuck her tongue out.

Davis sighed loudly. "So... are we alright now?"

Stella sighed contently. "...Yeah... Thanks..."

"Alright..." Davis smiled and turned around. "Well, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh, were you busy?"

"Well, not really... I'm just... fixing a few loose ends..."

Stella laughed. "You make it sound like you're gonna kill someone."

"I'm gonna talk to Tomoe, alright!" Davis shouted, losing his patience with Stella's teasing.

"Ok ok. I'll stop teasing you now."

"Good." With that, Davis began walking away...

"Wait."

"WHAT NOW?"

"...Take care of Tomoe... alright?" Stella asked... with a gentle expression.

Davis was taken aback for a second, then returned her smile... "...Yeah..." And with that, Davis left the female warrior alone...

...Stella turned around and stretched her arms. "...Now then... time for some training..." Stella said to herself as she went to get er spear... but as she took her weapon, A thought came to her... "...Huh... On second thought... I'm suddenly feeling kinda... _lazy_ today..."

* * *

Okay, seriously, it _REALLY _sucks that I haven't been able to update my story in almost **4 MONTHS! **To top it off, THIS sorry amount of words in this chapter is so ridiculously low thanks to my dead brain! I CANNOT THINK OF THE PROPER WORDS TO PUT IN! It's like there's a gap in my story that got lost! I only put up this sorry excuse for a chapter just to let you know that this story is still alive; I'm... just having a hard time getting the right words to type in... Also, if I had already decided to post this chapter as it is, I would've been early by about, what, **OVER A MONTH AGO?**Yeah, this chapter remained untouched for that long; I just decided now to post it to let you know I'm still alive.

On the good side, I think the outcome of this story isn't that bad.


End file.
